Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger
by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx
Summary: This fall an epic legend comes to life and six civillians are presented with the task of fighting the Darkness before its unleashed to destroy the Human realm. They must band together to become the Mystic Force Power Rangers.
1. The Darkness Awakens I

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Im back! This took me a while to work through, but I hope it satisfies you lovely people who wanted more of Abby._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing...you should know this by now. Abby and anything that is associated with her (cept maybe Lothor, Cam, Sensei, Kelly...you get the point) is mine._

* * *

**The Darkness Awakens**

* * *

_**A short time ago, there was a dimension filled with wonderful magic.**_

_A beautiful woman, with red hair stood on the edge of the lake. In her hand she held a golden wand and she was dressed in a purple dress with a golden headdress framing her hairline. As she waved the wand, flowers grew instantly on the banking before her, as the lake sparkled, the sun rose in the east and illuminated the whole kingdom around her. A castle stood on the banking opposite her as even a rainbow glistened in the morning sky._

_**But then darkness came into power -**_

_The sun set and a dragon flew into the kingdom, emitting burning flames as it swooped across the land burning everything within its reach._

_**- And the great battle...began.**_

_Soldiers of all kind fought valiantly as several colours of smoke rose into the air. Explosions rocked the kingdom and shouts and yells of war echoed all around them. It was madness._

_**An army of the undead; lead by a powerful warrior stormed over the land, setting their sights on the Human realm and beyond.**_

_A bat like creature flew over the destruction and fired purple lasers from her eyes; watching as they became lost in the destruction beneath her._

_**All seemed hopeless, when a small legion of brave and true wizards came forth and battled against the large number of enemies in their path, they drove the evil back from the edge of the Human world.**_

_The battle continued as hideous looking creatures were sadly defeated and rendered helpless as the warriors continued to fight._

_**And then the bravest wizard of them all, cast a spell that sent the armies into the Underworld. He sealed darkness inside giant gates for eternity.**_

_The ground shook violently as giant gates disappeared beneath the surface of the kingdom._

_**And Evil disappeared from the surface world. But with great victory - comes great loss**_

_Sometime later the woman with red hair walked the lonely grounds of the once happy kingdom, collecting the wands of the fallen warriors._

_**The human world never knew of the great battle, or the sacrifices that were made to save them from this destruction.**_

**Totally unaware...to what...was about...to awaken.**

_-Scene-_

Kelly Holloway frowned as she pushed open her sisters bedroom door carrying the washing basket in her arms, it had been a week since Abby had returned from Stanford and the 21-year-old was still trying to get used to the time differences, if she had been in Stanford right now she would have most probably been in bed asleep where has here in Blue Bay Harbour the whole country was awake and ready to face the day. She, Kelly had been awake for the majority of three hours and had already opened up shop, set Michael to work, ordered the new stock, fed Buddy and was now picking up loose clothes that needed washing. "Abs," she called quietly, in case her sister was still asleep "Abs -" she cut off when she entered the room, only to find Abby lying on the floor wide awake. "What are you doing on the floor?" she asked

"Dreaming of medieval battles," Abby answered, pushing herself up "What time is it?"

"2:00pm," the red head answered "You slept in"

Abby's eyes widened "Slept in!" she exclaimed "Dude, this is so not like me. Im gonna be late for class" and she blasted past her sister and into the bathroom.

Kelly shook her head as she heard the bathroom door click shut and the tower being turned on, whilst her sister showered she scouted around the room and picked up any dirty laundry that Abby may have had. She was used to her sister saying she was gonna be late for class, and could identify with the younger woman that it wasnt Stanford classes she was worried about, but Snow Academy classes. "Abs, doesnt it strike you as odd" Kelly called as she left her sisters bedroom "that you just got out of University for the summer, and yet your still taking classes at the Snow Academy?"

"No," Abby called back, as she finished her routine of showering, brushing her teeth and then returning to the bedroom to change "That's life!"

"No, that's your life" Kelly responded "any sane person would take a break from work"

The former White ranger frowned as she left her bedroom clutching a handful of clothes and disappeared back into the bathroom "Are you saying im not sane?" she asked

"Not exactly," Kelly smirked "But your clearly not right in the head"

Abby gasped "Bully!" she shouted, before the sound of a hair drying going on was heard. For a while the loft was quiet except for the hairdryer and then seconds later Abby's voice sounded again "Im still a student at the Snow Academy," she explained "I cant just drop out because im at Stanford."

"But your not a ninja anymore," Kelly reasoned "Remember you said once you'd gotten into Stanford you were gonna drop something in your life. Even if it meant walking out on being a Ninja"

The bathroom door opened and Abby walked out and into the kitchen, she was pulling her shoulder length Black hair up into a high ponytail before dropping her arms and pulling on her jacket. She was wearing a plain pair of electric blue shorts, a white t-shirt and white jacket. "No, what I said was when im away at Stanford I'd leave my training." she pulled out a chair and sat down as Kelly placed toast and jam in front of her "but when im home I'd finish where I left off"

"I think you're putting too much strain on yourself," Kelly shook her head and going back to the dirty laundry

Abby rolled her eyes and finished her breakfast; last night's dream still fresh in her mind.

_-Scene-_

Takara shook her head as she watched Abigail prepare for class. Her eyes cleared and returned from a white colour back to its original blue, she had sent Abby the vision, the battle against Darkness and hoped that the Snow Ninja would put the pieces together and head to Briarwood were her help was needed. But of course, Abby just passed it off as a dream and was preparing herself for classes at the Snow Academy _This is not where your meant to be Abigail,_ she thought

"Did it work?" asked a voice from behind

Takara shook her head "She thinks its a dream," she answered "she's playing it off and preparing for class"

"You must get her there Takara," the voice stated "It is the only way. She is needed. Her ranger duties are not at an end. She is at an advantage. Udonna needs her!"

"Dont you think im aware of that!" Takara snapped as she whirled around "But Abigail is stubborn! If she does not trust something she will not do it! And clearly, she doesnt trust these dreams"

The voice behind Takara belonged to a young man; he stood at a foot taller than her, with brown almost black eyes. His skin was a tanned colour and he had short black hair that would have rivaled Dustin Brooks the Earth Sensei at the Wind Academy and former Earth Power Ranger.

"You told me she trusted in these visions!" he responded, cooly and calmly "You were sure that she would investigate them!"

Takara sighed "Its been a year," she mumured "Abby ended her ranger career after her time on the Dino Team. She was accepted to Stanford, she just wants a normal life"

"She is not normal!" the man responded "she is the chosen one! She must lead the other five into battle..." his eyes darkened "before it is too late. She is -"

"I know," Takara nodded "I know what your saying and im fully aware of what she is!" she sighed once more "How do you expect me to get her to Briarwood, when I cannot leave this place!"

The man levelled her with a look "She is your daughter!" he retorted "You have that mother/daughter connection for a reason! Use it!" and he turned and left

Takara watched him go and turned her back on the place he had once sat; crossing her legs she closed her eyes and cleared her mind "Im sorry Abigail," she mumured, her eyes clouding white once more "This is for your own good" and wth that she felt her energy leave her, travel through space and time as it returned to the only open connection on Earth.

_Abby..._

_-Scene-_

_**And it goes like this-  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah  
Yeah yeah**_

I can't tell you why  
But I can't stop thinking about you baby  
Oh yeah  
Don't you think it's time  
I walked around every word you're saying  
Oh yeah (yeah)

Reaching for the Ipod which was clipped her to shorts, Abby turned up the volume as one of her best friend's voice issued loudly from the device. A smile crept onto her face at the familiar song that she listened to just before take off a year ago and she headed across state to go to Stanford University while Kira travelled all the way from Reefside to New York in hopes of getting a recording contract. The two had stayed in contact long after their time as the Dino Rangers, but had lost contract several months into term as Abby became flooded with reality as her hopes and dreams started to come true. Stanford University was _everything_ the former Power Ranger hoped it would be; she was entranced with the Universty grounds but chose to live off campus.

She enjoyed her classes and made new friends, but none of them could ever replace the friends she had left behind. She heard from Tori, Kelly and her cousin Britney nearly everyday via email. And she spoke with Shane, Dustin, Cam and even Blake over the phone whenever they had time off from work or touring, in Blake's case. But the one person she missed above all others had been Hunter. The two had been dating now for little over a year and with Hunter in Reefside and Abby halfway across state at University it was a little difficult for them to maintain a relationship. But that was where trust came into the picture, if they trusted one another and their love was strong enough to maintain the distance then they had nothing to worry about.

That was why every guy that asked Abby out she turned him down, Hunter could never compare to half the boys at Stanford University and she loved him too much to even think about screwing up their relationship. She spoke to him every chance she had, Cam had re-programmed their Thunder and Snow morphers so that they had a constant connection with one another, and were both therefore able to contact the other anytime day or night. Although Hunter was aware of how crabby Abby could get when he called her late in the night and therefore restricted himself to calling her in the daylight hours. But speaking to one another constantly wasnt the same as being face to face with that someone.

So once a year had ended, and the summer holidays kicked in Abby bid goodbye to Stanford University and flew back across state to her hometown - Blue Bay Harbour. And the moment she had stepped foot off the plane she was mobbed by her usual group of abnormal friends. Tori and Kelly holding onto her longer than any person really should, and the girls only pulled away when Hunter appeared and Abby practically shoved them aside as she flew into his arms.

Trying hard to figure out  
Tell me what it's all about  
Cuz I don't want to freak you out  
Freak you out  
Freak you out

_**I want to know  
Know where you're at  
I'm at the front  
But baby you're still at the back  
Oh, can you tell me where it's at  
I gotta know  
Know where you're at  
I'm all alone waiting for you to ask  
Oh, can you tell me where  
Tell me where it's at**_

Abby smiled as she skated to a halt on the outskirts of the Blue Bay forest, once upon a time this place had been her sanctuary, a place where she could come and just clear her mind of anything that was bothering her. But it was also the place where her life had ended and begun. This was the same forest where her mother Takara had been murdered in cold blood by her brother and Abby was left an orphan, but it was also the place were Abby was found by her Sensei and taken to the Snow Academy where she later became a full student; her Sensei then took her into Blue Bay Harbour and found her a loving home with the Holloways but Abby always returned to these woods for her Ninja classes. The Snow Academy was her home...her second home.

After switching from her blades to her trainers,, Abby stuffed the blades inside her backpack and hoisted it up onto her back, before removing her headphones and stuffing her Ipod into her pocket, and started the familiar trek into the trees. She hadnt gone more than several feet from the entrance when a familiar voice echoed on the wind around her.

**Abby...**

The Snow Ninja stopped dead and looked around "Takara?" she questioned

**Abby...**

"Where are you?" Abby called

There was silence following her question before her mother's voice echoed once more

**You are needed Abby...**

"Where?" Abby asked "Where am I needed this time?"

**Briarwood!**

Then there was silence once more.

Abby frowned and looked around her being, but there was no indication that there was anyone beside her in the woods. With a heavy sigh Abby continued onwards, why did it seem that Takara didnt care about what her daughter wanted to do as long as Abby was fighting evil and upholding the tradition of being a Power Ranger? But the 21-year-old didnt want that to be her life, she didnt want the Power to consume her like it had done Lothor, she had seen what Power could do to a person, it could drive them insane and she didnt want that to be her. She may have been raised right but the fact still remained that she had been born to evil. Her biological father was evil what if somewhere deep inside her, there was evil, what if somewhere inside her she was just like Lothor? She had heard the saying 'Absoulte Power Corrupts' she didnt want that to be her.

Upon reaching the entrance to the Snow Academy, Abby stopped short as she stared at the waterfall for a few minutes.

**Hundreds of lives Abigail...the darkness consumed hundreds of lives and will consume thousands more if they are unleashed. Go to Briarwood...find Udonna, tell her who you are. She will explain the rest. You will know what to do.**

Closing her eyes Abby reached up and removed a golden locket from beneath her clothes and held it tightly in her hand, behind the closed doors of the locket were several pictures. On one side she had her adoptive family, Kelly, Kaitlyn and Adam and on the other she had a small picture of Takara and herself as a baby. Takara had given it to her back last year after she had been released from the bottle that Lothor had captured her in and before she had left the Earth once again. The picture was supposedly taken when Abby was a mere few months old, she was wrapped up in a white blanket and Takara held her like any other mother would their child in all fairness Takara really loved her daughter, but knew that living and raising Abby with Lothor was a bad idea and therefore had fled back to Earth. It wasnt coincidence that she had perished outside the Snow Academy.

_"It was destiny,"_ she had told her daughter _"Destiny that I would perish there and you would be found by their Sensei. It was destiny that you become a Snow Ninja and not a Wind Ninja."_

But the last words she had said still threw Abby to this day.

_"And now it is you destiny...to make the choices I should have made"_

Abby still wondered what that meant, what choices had Takara been given to make and she had obviously made the wrong ones, or she wouldnt be telling Abby to make the ones she didnt make. Did that have something to do with the Ranger tradition that seemed to be cropping up all the time. Did Takara mean that being FBI was _not_ Abby's destiny, that it was just a dream. Being a Ranger was her destiny...that her destiny was to travel from state to state helping Ranger teams along the way.

With a heavy sigh the Snow Ninja turned away from the waterfall "Fine," she grumbled "Im going!" and she headed back up the trek and left the forest, heading back into town to prepare for her road trip to Briarwood.

_-Scene-_

"But why?" Kelly asked, as she watched Abby pack her usual racing back pack as Buddy run around after the teen "Why do you have to go there?"

Abby paused and looked up "Its hard to explain," she answered "I just know something is going to happen and I have to help"

"I thought we agreed that Reefside would be the last!" Kelly argued "No more ranger business, Abby! You promised that you would go to Stanford, then the FBI Academy. You promised that after Reefside you wouldnt be pulled into the Ranger world anymore!"

The youngest Holloway sighed and finished packing, before hoisting the backpack onto her shoulders and turning to her sister "I know what I said," she answered "But we dont even know if this has anything to do with Ranger business yet. All I know is that something is going down in Briarwood and I need to be there. If it was anyone else I wouldnt be going," she explained "but this is Takara. We know that it must be something bad if she is the one sending me there"

Kelly shook her head, some may have thought she was being unreasonable but the point remained, they didnt have a sister who was a Power Ranger. They didnt know what it was like to watch their little sister run head first into battle and sometimes get thrown around like a rag doll. They didnt have to sit and watch as their little sister put her life on the line for total strangers. But also on the other hand Kelly knew that this wasnt a decision she had to make, it was something that Abby had to decide. And if the Snow Ninja chose to run off and help then thats what she would do. "Then im coming too," the red head sighed, turning to leave

"No!" Abby intervened "Your not"

Kelly turned "and why not?" she asked

"Because this is something I have to do alone," she answered "Takara didnt say, but I know that this has to be done my way. I can't take anyone with me. Im sorry"

And she moved past Kelly and out into the loft

"So you expect me to just sit here!" Kelly spoke, her voice low "Just _sit here!_ And what? Wait for news that you've disappeared...or _worse_?" she shirked

Abby sighed she should have known this was coming "Kel, you're blowing this out of propotion. Its not like that; okay? I'll call everyday to let you know im alright. Besides, this is only over night. I'll return tomorrow and tell you _everything_ I always do!"

The red head did not look pleased, but gave in "Fine" she hissed

Abby nodded and hooked her backpack onto her shoulders and headed down into Storm Charges, where her Motocross bike was being prepped. One look over to see if it was safe, and the Snow ninja was gone.

Heading out of town.

_-Scene-_

It had been over several hours since she had left Blue Bay Harbour; the drive out of town didnt seem that long and since she was on her bike time seemed to fly by. It also helped that here wasnt much traffic on the road heading in her same direction as she was. With her backpack on her shoulders, and her mind set on finding out what the medieval dreams were about Abby swerved off around a car in front of her and punched her bike into third gear before tearing it up over the road and around another bend as the traffic behind her continued onwards to Reefside. As she rode, the minor arguement with Kelly replayed in her mind in some way Kelly had been right, Abby had promised to end the Ranger business after Reefside. She had promised that she would hang up her morpher, go to Stanford, get her degree in Psychology and go on to train at the Federal building in Blue Bay Harbour. It was the only building she knew of that was close to her family and friends making it easier to be in both places.

Also Kelly wanted up-to-date conversations on what was happening behind closed doors.

Abby smiled, she knew Kelly couldnt help being the overprotective olders sister and after everything that had happened with Lothor, Takara and Mesogog the red head had every right to be worried about her sister when Morphers were involved. But like Abby had stated, they didnt even know if this had anything to do with Morphers at the moment. All she knew was she had a dream about Medieval conquest and then she had heard Takara's voice, so somehow they had to be connected. And she had already pointed out if this had been anyone else, she would have ignored them and gotten on with her life! But no, Takara only contacted Abby when something important was needed other than that she was silent. As cruel has it would seem, she didnt seem to want to know her daughter unless it was something super important and ment the in dangerment of the world.

_You better be right about this Takara_ the 21-year-old thought as she rounded another bend and swerved around a black motorcycle that had stopped in front of her "Whoa!" she yelped, losing control of her bike for a few seconds, she skidded to a halt and dropped her foot to steady the bike before removing her helmet "Dude! You looking to run someone off?" she asked, glancing over her shoulder at the teen behind her.

"Sorry," he responded "Didnt realize anyone else was on this road"

Abby surveyed him for a moment before shook her head "Obviously" she mumured, before putting her helmet back on, adjusted her goggles and glanced at the sign _25 miles - Briarwood_ she smiled. Almost there. "See ya!" she called, before revving the engine on her bike and heading off once more, disappearing around a bend and leaving the teen to watch her go. She hadnt gone half a mile from the kid that had stopped dead in the middle of the road when suddenly the ground beneath her wheels started to shake, she lost control once more of her bike as it tilted to the side and she was sent skidding off of it a scream escaped her lips as she rolled across the ground coming to a halt inches away from her bike.

**Abigail! **Takara's concerned voice entered her mind **Are you okay?**

_Im fine _Abby answered _What the hell is going on? Earthquake?_

**No! The Darkness has been unleashed**

_Does that mean we're too late?_

**No, it just means you return is even more lethal now.**

Abby frowned as she heard a shout from behind her and glanced around to see it was the same bike from earlier, the rider had been tossed from it and the bike skidded into the side on the road meters away from her. The rider lifted his visor and looked around as Abby glanced back in front of her, half expecting to see a monster or something causing the disturbance. _Why dont I like the sound of that?_ she asked Takara, but she got no reply.

Takara had gone once more

As soon as the shaking had started it had stopped, in confusion Abby pushed herself carefully to her feet and turned to the kid behind her and hurried over "Are you alright?" she asked, having watched him take a dive from his bike as the ground shook.

"Yeah, im fine" he answered, pushing himself to his feet along with her help "Thanks"

Abby nodded "You heading to Briarwood? Or just passing through?"

"Im heading in," he answered "Visiting family. You?"

"My reason is kinda complicated," she answered "Im Abby. Abby Holloway"

She held out her hand

"Nick" the teen answered

"Nice to meet you Nick," she turned away from him, and inspected his bike "I think your bike's gonna need a bit of fine tuning, that fall did not look pretty"

Nick knelt down beside his bike and nodded "Yeah. What about yours?" he motioned to the motocross bike a few feet away

Abby hurried over, propped up her bike and inspected the engine "Aw man!" she complained, as she looked over the damage the fall had given her bike "And it had only just been preped. Kelly's gonna kill me!"

"Who's Kelly?" Nick asked

"My sister," Abby answered, jumping back on her bike "She owns a small action sports shop in Blue Bay. I guess its a good thing, or I'd never have a clue how to fix all this" she motioned to her engine. "That and my boyfriend is a total mechiancal genius."

Nick nodded "Well, I could give it a look over if you want?" he asked "You know, if you don't mind some company on the road"

The Snow ninja smiled "Nah, lead the way" she said, motioning to the road in front of him

Nick nodded once more, kick started his engine and the two were off once more.

_-Scene-_

Soon, both Nick and Abby made it to Briarwood safely and were knelt side-by-side on the edge of the forest inspecting the engines on their bikes. Abby's didnt look that bad after closer inspection and thank to the help of Nick and his tools the engine was fixed within the first half hour. The Snow ninja was now kneeling beside him and helping him fix up his own engine. "So you're from Blue Bay?" Nick had asked, as people passed them chatting about the Quake that had just rocked their city

"Yes" Abby nodded

"Uh, so what you doing this far away from home?" Nick asked again

They had been playing 20 questions since they had started working on their bikes, but to Abby this small game felt like more along the lines of 100 questions, seeing as they had passed their designated stopping point of 20.

"I told you," Abby chuckled, passing him a wrench "Its complicated."

Nick smirked "Try me"

"Okay," Abby sighed "I received a message from my mother, she wants me to find some woman. She didnt tell me why I had to find this woman, but all she told me was that something bad was happening in Briarwood and I needed to be there to see it through"

Nick frowned "That's kinda dangerous isnt it? I thought mothers were supposed to protect their kids from dangerous situations, not tell them to run towards them"

Abby chuckled "Yeah. But Takara isnt your average, everyday typical mother" she answered

"Care to explain?"

The Snow Ninja chewed her lower lip, how could she explain that her mother was dead and sending her visions from the afterlife? Nick, may have been an understanding guy, but he would instantly think of her as a freak if she told him the truth. _No, improvise._ she told herself "Uh, well, my mother..." she hesitated "abandoned me when I was a kid..." _yeah that seems safe. _"and I was found by my Grandfather..." _Sensei is like a grandfather to me_ she added afterwards "he took care of me for a little while, but later it became too much for him. So I was put up for adoption and later adopted by Kelly and her family.

"Oh," Nick nodded "Sorry to hear that"

Abby waved him off "Its okay, I late met my real mother again, and she explained that it was all a mis-understanding. But things had changed, I walked out on her and I havent seen her since" _okay thats not the absolute truth, but he'll understand_

"Uh-huh" Nick nodded, going back to his bike "So you're pretty much saying you've got a screwed up family history"

Abby chuckled "Yeah. Pretty much"

The two fell into a comfortable silence, before a terrified voice broke it and they looked up as an old man walked towards them, along with a small crowd of people who were gathering. "Somebody please help me," the old man was calling "Please someone. Anyone. I need help..." he looked around at the growing crowd "Its my brother. We were walking, just up the road" he told them "and some creature grabbed him. I fear the worst."

A mumur echoed around the crowd

"Its just out of town," the man continued "The creature took him into the woods"

A spark of fear seemed to ripple through surrounding crowd as Abby frowned at the feeling

"Can you imagine that V?" asked a boy around the age of 18, he was tall, lean and had an austrailian accent "him asking for someone to go into the woods?"

Abby frowned and glanced down at Nick, who was working on his bike. But she knew he was listening.

"Wont somebody please help me," the old man asked desperately

The Snow ninja pushed herself up and walked forward "I will!" she called, as the crowd parted like the red sea and everyone turned in her direction "I know what its like to have someone take a sibling. My older sister was kidnapped just last year" she looked at the old man, and smiled, he reminded her of her grandfather on her father's side "So I'll help"

"Me too," Nick sounded, as he put away his tools "I could use a break"

The old man waddled towards them "Thank you," he smiled

"Hey," the austrialian who had spoke stepped forward, placed his hand on Abby's shoulder and stopped her from walking away "Im Xander," he flirted. Abby rolled her eyes "Your both new around here, arent you? Probably not aware of all the facts. And there's just one; you go into those woods, you don't come out"

Abby smirked "Why? Does the bogeyman live in there?" she teased

Nick chuckled "I've heard it," he told Xander "but the guy needs help. No one else in this city seems to care" he levelled Xander with a stare

"I'll go too," a small, short haired girl stated as she stepped forward "Not everyone in this city is a coward" and she looked around at those around her. Abby and Nick stopped as they glanced back.

A boy with red hair stepped forward "I'll go too," he smiled "I've always wanted to go on a dangerous quest"

Abby quirked an eyebrow at how much this kid reminded her of Dustin

"This is a dangerous quest, right?" he questioned

"Lethal" the girl told him

He grinned goofily "Sweet"

Abby turned to Nick and shook her head "Then lets go," she turned her back on Xander and another girl as she followed the old man out of town.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile on the outside of town, after a several minute walk the old mn stopped and turned to the group behind him "Are you sure your willing to enter?" he asked them "the woods are a very scary place"

"You ask alot of questions for someone who's brother is in danger," Nick responded "Did you ask this many questions when it was your sister?"

Abby looked up and frowned "Dude, im more of a 'follow-your-head' type of girl" she told him "I run into danger; no questions asked"

"So, that would be a no, right?" Chip asked

Abby nodded

"Everyone is in danger," the old man whispered bringing their attention back to him

There was a beep from behind them, as the group of five turned to see a black jeep pull to a halt. The younger girl, Vida stepped forward angrily "Xander!" she cried "I told you if you ever took my car, I'd rearrange your limbs"

"Wow," Abby mumured "And I though I had anger problems"

Nick smirked

"You're going into the woods, and never returning" Xander pointed out "as if you're ever going to see it again"

Chip shrugged "He's got a point," he said, nudging Vida

"You're my sister," the girl with Xander spoke "Wherever you go, I go" she finished reluctantly

The old man watched them closely from behind "And so there is six," he whispered

"Uh, can we finish this debate later?" Abby asked "You know, after we find the old man's brother and get back to civilization?"

Xander turned to her "If we get back," he corrected

"Dude, don't be an Pessimist!" Abby shot back, and she turned her back on them and entered the forest first.

Vida watched her and glanced back at her sister and friends "Who says 'dude' anymore?" she asked

The others shrugged and followed Abby.

Maddie frowned and looked around "Oh, its creepy in here," she complained

"Its the woods," Abby called back "Its supposed to be creepy"

"You seem awfully accustom to all this," Xander called forward

The snow ninja shrugged "I lived in the woods for a few months" she told him "Blue Bay Harbour and Reefside both have surrounding woods. They don't freak me out"

"Your from Blue Bay?" Vida asked

Abby nodded "Yup! And before you ask, my visit to Briarwood is strictly confusing" she added, knowing Vida's next question

Vida nodded "Point taken" she smirked

"Uh...what was that?" Maddie's voice asked from the back of the group, she was pointing over her shoulder "I felt something. Something weird"

The others stopped and turned "Wait," Nick voiced, walking back "where's the old man?"

"10 seconds in the woods," Chip grinned "and we're already lost, alright"

Abby smiled "that's gotta be a record?" she asked curiously, enjoying Chip's carefree nature. He really did remind her of Dustin. "So tell me, what else lives out here?" and she started walking away

"Is she crazy?" Xander asked, looking at Nick

Nick shrugged "Dunno, only just met her"

"I think she's great," Chip grinned as he run to catch up with Abby "Well, there's trolls, goblins, elves" he listed a few of the creatures he had been told that lived in the woods "I also heard that a witch lives here. She's hideous, with green skin and a black tongue with yellow drool that slowly drips from the corner of her mouth"

Abby quirked an eyebrow at him as she listened to his description.

"You've been reading too many fairy tales, friend" Nick called forward from the back of the group "Guys!" he called them to a halt "There's no such thing as witches!"

Abby stopped and turned "Oh come on Nick, every kid believes in witches at some point in their lives" she pointed at Chip "some just never grow out of it."

"He's what...18?"

"So?" Abby shrugged "Im 21, and i've seen things that would make even your skin crawl in fear" she pointed at him, before her eyes turned wide and a groan escaped her lips "Oh not again!" she complained

Nick frowned "What?" he looked at the others who seemed to have adopted a frightened stance "Oh, so now your playing with me. 'Oh, someone's behind me. Im so scared'" he mocked them

"There is someone behind you," Vida told him

Nick turned around and screamed as a black hooded figure stepped towards them. Instinctively, Abby took up a defensive stance in front of the group of teens.

"Anyone wanna run?" Maddie asked

"Already tried," Xander answered "but my feet wont move"

At that moment freaky looking creatures jumped out from behind trees and surrounded the group of six. "She brought friends!" Vida exclaimed

Abby let loose another groan "Man, I hate when Kelly's right" she complained. One of the freaks attacked, but Abby was ready "Watch out!" she cried, grabbing Maddie's arm and pulling her backwards away from the creature, but also kicking up and planting a kick in the creatures chest. Another attacked and Abby kicked up, planted her foot in the chest once more, spun over but also flipped backwards once she had landed. The teens of Briarwood watched as Abby dealt with the freaks, before turning to the robes figure who had shouted something, whirled around and in a flash of white several objects flew towards them. Abby jumped over the object intended for her, while the other five lifted Maddie, Xander, Nick, Chip and Vida off their feet and into the air.

"ABBY!"

The Snow ninja heard Nick yell her name, as he was whisked off with the others

"GUYS!" Abby yelled, before ducking under an attack "Oh forget this!" she exclaimed, and pushed back at the creature attacking her "ICE BLAST!" twirling her arms in a circle, the snow Ninja performed the attack she had learned before she left for Stanford a year ago, and thrusting her arms out in front of her shards of ice appeared and embedded themselves in the creatures, before seconds later they exploded.

"Nicely played," a voice sounded, and Abby instantly when on the defence as she turned to the robed figure "I mean no harm"

Abby scoffed "Says the person who just took my friends," she responded "Who are you?"

"Not here," the figure stated, lowering its hood and revealing a head of red hair. It was an older woman "The woods were once a safe haven, but now they are not safe"

**Lower your stance, Abigail** Takara's voice echoed **It is Udonna**

Abby frowned "Are you Udonna?" she asked

"How do you -" the woman started "Ah, you are the one of which they speak" she smiled "You are Takara's child?"

Abby sighed "Does everyone know who I am?"

"Yes, child" Udonna nodded "We have been waiting for you to return. You are the one. The chosen one"

"The chosen one?" Abby questioned

Udonna shook her head "Come, we must find your friends" and she held out her hand from Abby to take

Abby stared at her for a moment before reaching out and taking her hand. Seconds later they had gone.

_-Scene-_

"...What is this place?" Vida asked, as she looked around seconds after being dropped from the sky, the broomstick on which she had clung to dear life had disappeared, along with the ones that had carried the others around her "And where's Abby? Why didnt she get carried away too?"

Maddie turned to her sister "She was fighting those things," she pointed out

"What was she thinking?" Xander asked "She had good moves though, like she had been trained for that sort of thing"

Chip nodded "She's so cool" he gushed

"I think someone's got a slight crush," Nick teased

Chip became interested in surrounding area as Maddie chuckled and Vida nudged Nick. Xander on the other hand was staring at something in the distance "Huh guys?" he pointed at the robed figure from before

"Quick!" Chip said, walking backwards "in here" and he led them into the mouth of an opening behind them. The second they were inside, the opening closed.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, inside what Udonna had called Rootcare, Abby was sitting on a set of stairs as she awaited the arrival of the group of teens she was in the forest with. She had explained everything to Udonna, from her past, her ranger history to her dreams and her reason for being in Briarwood in the first place. Now she was just waiting for the older woman to return. Her thoughts were broken by the sound of a door opening and the shouts of several different people as they stumbled into the room "Finally!" she exclaimed, jumping up from the steps and startling the teens even more "What took you guys so long?"

"Where'd you come from?" Maddie asked

"I think you're old enough to understand that concept, Maddie" Abby pointed

The teen grimaced "Ew!" she complained "So not what I meant"

The Snow ninja grinned

"What is this place?" Vida asked, repeating her question from outside

Udonna spoke from the raised platform behind Abby "I call it Rootcore," she told them "I thought it best that you be brought here" she added

"Hi," Xander stepped forward "Im Xander," he introduced "Its a really nice place you go here...its very..." he tapped the table in front of him "Woody"

Abby snorted "Well, we are in a tree" she pointed out

Udonna waved the staff in her hand and the five broomsticks that had whisked the teens off appeared back in their stands behind them. Abby noticed the White stand had already had its broomstick, and she realized that it had returned when she hadnt occupied it. "I am the sourceress; Udonna," the older woman explained, throwing off her robe and moving to stand at the top of the steps behind Abby "Welcome to my home" she opened her arms, as the lights inside the tree ignited and all sorts of technological equipment sprang to life.

"Woah," Chip grinned "this is aweseome"

"When the six of you entered the forest," Udonna went on to explain "you stepped into a magical dimension"

"A parallel dimension, outside or Briarwood?" Chip asked, looking at his friends "Do we live in a great city or what?"

Abby shook her head

"Many years ago," Udonna continued, appearing behind the teens "there was a great battle in our world. Dark magic conqured our realm and was about to enter your dimension when we finally defeated them and sent them back to the Underworld, but at a great cost"

Abby stepped off the steps and appraoched Udonna, she had seen the Great Battle in her dreams "The gate was sealed with a Powerful spell," Udonna continued "However, during the recent earthquake a crack appeared in the gate and evil has slipped through"

"Thats not possible," Abby pointed out "I would have known if evil had slipped into this world"

The others frowned at her in confusion, as Udonna turned to the 21-year-old "You are not at strength yet," she explained "to sense evil whenever it emerges. You have let your magic slip, the year you went away"

"You sound so much like Takara," Abby responded "she too berates me because I want normality."

Udonna nodded "I understand Takara's wishes. But you must understand Abigail, while you live in the Human realm, you are far from normal" she then turned back to the others "This could mean the end of both our worlds"

"Please," Nick chuckled as he stepped forward "None of us are buying this fairytale"

"This is not a fairytale," Udonna told him "What I tell you, is what happened"

Nick scoffed "Guys?"

"Hey, lets hear what she has to say" Vida spoke, turning to Nick "You can always leave after that"

Udonna spoke once more "The Xenotome," she motioned to the book in front of her "the book of the unknown. In it is everything we do not know,"

By now Abby was standing beside Udonna and looking at the book in front of her "She doesnt bite guys," she added to the teens that were still on the ground floor "and neither does the book" and so one-by-one the teens made their way up the steps to stand arond Udonna and Abby.

"What sort of language is that?" Maddie asked, as a new entry appeared in the book "I've never seen it before"

"Its the language of the ancients," Udonna answered "You will soon learn it," she turned back to the entry "its says, when Evil rises again, six mystical warriors from the human realm will step forward. One of which is the chosen one, and she alone will lead the five into battle." the sourceress turned to those alongside her "You are those warriors. You are the Power Rangers"

Abby threw back her head and groaned as Chip gasped in delight from beside her "Nice!" he laughed happily

"Um, excuse me," Xander raised his hand "But there must be some mistake! How are we gonna fight pure evil? Our High school hasnt even won a football game, in like 6 years"

Udonna looked up at him "With the training of the chosen one," she told him "and the help of these," she produced five wands, with a different coloured star on the top "your magic wands," she passed them out. Yellow - Chip. Blue - Maddie. Pink - Vida. Green - Xander and Red - Nick. Each star glowed as the recipiant took the wand from the woman. "Never go anywhere without them"

"Uh, you mentioned a chosen one" Maddie pointed out "Who is this chosen one?"

Udonna turned to Abby, who sighed "I am" she told them "Im the chosen one! Im the one who'll lead you into battle, im the one who's gonna train you and teach you the ways of the Power Rangers"

"You?" Xander asked "Why you?"

"Because I've been a ranger," Abby answered "Twice! I know Udonna's not lying to you, or feeding you some fairytale" she added to Nick "I know its true because...i've seen it"

Nick frowned "What?"

"My true reason for being in Briarwood is this," she motioned around her "I was sent here by my mother to find Udonna; I was to tell her my history and who I was. That she would know why I was there. Takara knew it was time for me to retake my role as a Power Ranger," she sighed "and as much as I hate to admit it, as much as I wish that I could walk out on all that is happening and just go home, I cant! Takara knows that I wont! Hundreds of lives are at stake here." she turned to Udonna "There is just one thing I dont understand"

"What's that?"

Abby frowned "How am I to re-take my role as a Power Ranger, with no morpher?" she asked "My Dino Gem is fried, and my Ninja morpher is just a communicator now."

"With this," Udonna stated, and she removed a staff from thin air, on top of which was perched a white star "This is my own magic wand. I used it in the battle you foresaw in your visions. But that was years ago, now this wand...belongs to you" and she presented the wand to Abby, who took it. The star shone brightly and Abby felt a spark within her at the touch of the wand.

Chip looked at his star and then Abby's "How come mine didnt do that?" he asked

Udonna smiled at him "Abigail has the power of snow and ice," she explained "her wand has connected with her; just the same as yours will do once your magic us been revealed"

"Dont worry Chip," Abby smiled "We'll unleash your magic. Its quite easy actually. I'll teach you myself,"

The boy in yellow nodded.

But suddenly all or any retorts were cut off as Udonna's name was called and another teen entered the room. Abby frowned she looked familiar, but she couldnt place her face. She had shoulder length blonde hair, brown eyes and looked frantic "Udonna!" she cried, stopping dead when she realized she had visitors "Oh, hello" she told them "Excuse me! Udonna!" she turned back to the woman, leaned forward and whispered in her ear.

Udonna looked nervous "You will wait here until I return," she told the group of six "Do not go into the woods by yourself" and with a snap of her fingers, she disappeared in a flurry of white.

"I wish I could do that," the blonde complained, clicking her fingers "I practise and I practise and nothing!" she then realized that still wasnt alone "Oh, hello, again. Im Claire, sourceress in training here at Rootcore" she said all in one breathed

Nick shook his head "Okay, that's it im out of here" and he turned towards the steps

"Oh, no" Claire told him "You cant go! Udonna told you that you had to stay here until she returned"

"Well, we all better go" Maddie said, nervously

Claire chewed her lower lip "Oh, this is not good" she suddenly brightened "I know, I will conjure a spell that will freeze you where you stand, until Udonna gets back"

Abby sighed in a bored tone, as she rested on the Xenotome and glanced Claire's way. The blonde mumbled something in the anicent language and suddenly transformed before their eyes. When the transformation was complete she was a sheep.

Nick shook his head, put down his wand and hurried out "Come on!" he told the others. "Abs!" he shouted at the older girl, who was staring at Claire "Come on! Don't tell me your buying into this crap?"

"But its not crap," she told him, as she followed him out "Its true, Nick! Everything Udonna said, everything I said! Its the truth"

"No, its not true" Nick shook his head, "I cant explain your side of the story, but none of this is true" and he grabbed her arm "Now come on," and pulled her from Rootcore.

_-Scene-_

Out in the forest the group of six hurried away from Rootcore in the direction they hoped was the way out, however, what they stumbled across was a destroyed villiage and people trying to salvage what was left "Look," Maddie gasped "Who are they?"

"I should have known you wouldnt stay at Rootcore," Udonna spoke, as she approached them

"What happened here?" Maddie asked, moving forward

"Woodland villiage was destroyed," Udonna explained "Tomorrow it will be another villiage. The Darkness destroys everything within its path. Until the find what they want"

Chip turned to her "What are they looking for?" he asked

"Me," she answered "and then they will go after you"

Nick's voice cut through the tension that had grown "Hang on a sec," he spoke "I never agreed to be apart of this"

"It is them!" a new voice joined their conversation "It is them! The protectors are here" the voice belonged to a goblin-like creature behind Nick "all hail! The Mystic Force!"

At his words the whole villiage bowed down to the group of six

"Always wondered what it would be like to be worshipped," Xander mumured to Maddie, only to be hit across the back of the head by Xander "What?" he asked

Suddenly the ground stated shaking, the villiage people gasped in shock as a giant monster stood over them. Udonna turned to the six "Quickly take out your wands,"

"Uh we kinda left them back at the tree," Chip said nervously

There was a flash of White and Abby looked down "Uh, apparently mine doesnt like being alone" she said, holding up her wand "How did that happen?"

"Its connected to you," Udonna answered "Whenever your in danger, it will come to your aid"

The Snow Ninja smirked "Cool," she looked up at the monster "Now what do I do?"

"Call out Magical Source! Mystic Force!" Udonna instructed "You will know what to do"

"Awesome!" Abby nodded, stepping forward "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" she commanded, twirling her wand around and then thrusting it into the air. There was a flash and suddenly her vision blurred as a visior appeared in front of her eyes. Looking down over herself, Abby grinned at the familiar white and electric blue colours reflected back at her "Flurry of Snow! White Mystic Ranger!" she roll called, after she had morphed.

Behind her the five teens watched in amazement "Now, that's cool" Vida commented

Looking up Abby smirked, she pushed off from the ground and slashed downwards with the wand, that had transformed into a staff, there was a flash of white as a blast of snow raced at the monster. He deflected it as she landed, raised his hand to smash into her, but the snow ranger was ready and flipped backwards out of reach. Meanwhile, on the ground the creatures had returned. So while Abby dealt with the giant beast, the five other teens took care of the foot soldiers. Unfortunately, they were just kids...untrained kids, and therefore had no clue has to what to do.

Udonna watched as Abby delt effectively with giant monster, unlike her friends on the ground who were being thrown around like rag dolls "Remember," she told the five "If you want to use magic, all you have to do is believe in magic!"

"Woah!" Abby cried, as a hand from the monster slammed into her stomach in the air, and sent her flying across the forest into a giant oak tree. The 21-year-old groaned and slumped to the ground "That didnt go as planned!" she coughed, before looking up at the sound of an explosion to see yellow lightening escape Chip and take out the creatures in front of him. "Yeah! Go Chip!" she encouraged, before pushing herself up and running forward, she jumped and flipped over mid-flight to attack the monster with another Ice Blast.

Chip grinned as he looked up "Guys! It really works!" he shouted to his friends "Just believe!"

"I believe," Xander gasped, as he was thrown into a near-by tree "I believe in magic"

And the tree in which he rested against sprang to life as the branches shot out and attacked the monsters

"I believe in Magic," Maddie mumured, and seconds later the monsters surrounded her were drowned out by a wave of water.

Vida glared heavily at the creatures "I believe," she mumured "I believe!" and a whirlwind wrapped around her "Im a tornado!" she exclaimed, as the high winds knocked the creatures away. "I like," she grinned "Well, all except the colour" she added

Over on the otherside of the forest, Abby jumped over and explosion before skidding to a halt "Snow Staff!" she commanded, and combining her Ninja powers to the Snow staff she threw out an Ice Blast that kicked into overdrive as the monster froze instantly as the blast hit its stomach "Now that's what I call chilling out!" she giggled, jumping up and double kick-flipping the monster as he exploded. There was another explosion, and the Snow ranger turned in Nick's direction as he rolled to a halt a few feet away from her.

"I guess I believe too," she heard him state, but nothing happened.

With a wave of her staff, Abby sent a sheet of snow at the creatures who froze instantly and disappeared.

Nick frowned and looked around as Abby stepped up behind him "Power Down," she commanded, before squatting in front of him "Come on" she said, pulling him to his feet and returning him to where Udonna had called the others.

"Well done," the oldest woman complimented them "You truly are the ones" she smiled at Abby "Takara was right about you. Are you all up to the test? Are you now ready to accept your legacy?"

Chip jumped forward, smiling like a kid on christmas morning "Oh yeah! Bring it on!"

"Im in," Vida agreed "I kicked some serious evil back there!"

"This is so unlike me, but im sticking with my sister" Maddie nodded, stepping forward

Xander grinned "Someone's gotta look after these guys right?" he asked

"Yeah and that would be me," Abby told him "Takara always said I couldnt run from destiny," she told Udonna "Count me in. It was actually kinda fun, to be back in spandex" she grinned. She turned to look at Nick "What about you? Are you in?"

Nick looked down at her "Me?" he asked "No way, im out of here"

"What?" Abby asked, slightly hurt that he chose no "But you cant! We need you! We need a Red Ranger!"

"Look, that I believe in magic thing?" Nick asked "It didnt work for me!"

Maddie frowned "Try believing again, maybe it didnt catch on the first time" she suggested

"He is a non-believer," Udonna told them "I can do nothing for him" she shook her head "Claire will see you out of the wood safely" she looked around "Claire!"

There was a odd noise and the sheep from before trotted towards them.

Udonna let loose a few chuckles "Oh my dear child," she smiled "When will you get your spells right?" she nodded at Nick "See him safe passage out of the woods"

"Yes, Udonnaaa" Claire bleeped

The others turned to Nick, before he turned and followed Claire away from the group. When he was at a safe distance, Abby groaned and stumbled as a wave of evil passed over her; and behind them a new figure appeared. "You may have defeated my foot soldiers," he growled, causing the group to turn "But you will not defeat me!" he raised his shield "Wolf Attack!" there was a blast of energy and the new team of Rangers and Udonna were thrown into the air.

The new threat laughed darkly "It is the end for you!" he chided them, as they pushed themselves up carefully; to survey him.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: Okay not some of my best work, but it got Abby to Briarwood. But now what will happen when she is there? Can she convince Nick to become a Mystic Force Power Ranger? Or will she step up and lead the team as he walks away? Find out next time.**

**Yes, this is my first Mystic Force story; its kinda complicated to write when you think about it because Udonna is the White Ranger in the show, but Abby obtains her wand in this. There will be twists and turns and I will try and bring this story up to the standards of the Abby Series. I hope you support me in this story has you have done in 'Their Darkest Hour' and 'Abby Strikes Back'.**

**Leave us a review, and I shall start working on Part Two as soon as possible.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 09/01/2011 at 06:05pm_


	2. The Darkness Awakens Part II

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_I am back. Sorry for the late update. This chapter of the series has much more twist and turns that need to be worked out; unfortunately Mystic Force seems to be the only inclosed Power Rangers in the series. Its kinda hard to slot new characters in._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing, except Abby and anything that is Abby-related._

* * *

**The Darkness Awakens**

**Part 2**

* * *

"On your feet!" the Purple warrior in front of the new team of rangers ordered, Abby glared up through her eyelashes as she pushed herself up onto her feet and took a stance once more in front of her new team without a team-leader they were at a disadvantage but she could easily have covered that disadvantage with her skills of being a ranger before and her Ninja skills behind her. "Come!" he told them, lowering his sword and waiting for the battle.

Maddie chewed her lower lip nervously "I got a bad feeling about this," she commented

"I do not know you warrior," Udonna spoke as the new team of Rangers crowded around her

"But if it is a battle you want..." Abby cut in, "Then im ready to fight!"

Xander approached her from behind and touched her shoulder "Hold on," he told her "Let me try and reason with him"

"Yeah, because that worked _so_ well before!" Abby retorted "There is no reasoning with these clowns, the only way to get through to them, to help them see sense, is a good ass kicking!"

Xander gave her a pointed look and the older girl stepped down, motioning for him to continue. "Hi," the soon-to-be Green ranger stood in front of the new White ranger "The names Xander..."

"I am Koragg," the purple warrior responded, placing his sword back behind his shield "The Knight Wolf" he turned and threw out his hand towards the clearing beside him, "_**Uthe Mejor Catastros**_" he spoke in the ancient language and the ground glowed a violent purple as a horse burst up out of it "Catastros, rise up from your depths"

Xander took a step backwards "So much for reasoning," he mumured, falling into line behind Vida as Udonna and Abby stood protectively in front of the other four teens.

"_**Sumbol Unithos Equestras**_" Again Koragg spoke in the ancient language and seconds later he had was giant size and had combined with the horse.

"Centaur?" Chip questioned "Awesome! A real centaur!"

"Yeah, we can all marvel at the reality of this world later," Abby said over her shoulder "We got bigger things to deal with! Udonna...how do we fight that?" she asked

The sourceress looked at her new White Ranger "You must battle him, Abigail" she stated

"Its Abby," the Ninja responded "and how do I fight him without a Zord?"

"You do not need a Zord," Udonna told her "You have the power to become his size, in your own Ranger form"

The Ninja turned towards the sourceress and stared wide-eyed "Your saying I can grow to 30 feet high in Ranger form?" she asked. Udonna nodded. "Sweet! Oh, Dustin is so gonna be jealous!" she grinned, turning back to Koragg "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

While Abby morphed Udonna pulled the others back "Get back!" she ordered him "You are not ready to battle his kind"

"But she is?" Maddie asked, pointing at Abby who was standing back in Ranger form once more

Udonna nodded "Abigail has many secrets," she responded "Which she will reveal to you in good time, for now trust in her ability and you will succeed"

"White Mystic Ranger!" Abby smiled "_**Galwit Mysto Prifior**_" she added, thrusting her Snow Staff into the air and watching herself grow to 30 feet high. The others grinned from the ground as Koragg turned to face the White ranger.

"Im ready!" he stated

Abby smirked "So am I!" she responded "Energy of Light!" and she crossed her staff over her arms, "FIRE!" she slashed downwards, but her attack was deflected by the shield of Darkness. She growled.

"Darkness, destroys light!" Koragg responded

Abby glared through her visor, before raising her staff and running into battle; only to be kicked in the chest by the horses front legs. "Son of a -" she cut off, as she attempted to attack again

"Prepare to be destroyed...witch!" Koragg growled "Behold the eye of the master!"

"What?" Abby faltered

The shield in which Koragg held opened in the front to reveal a blood red eye, the eye glowed and a blast of red energy hit Abby in the chest sending her flying backwards and onto the ground. The Ninja cried out as Koragg galloped towards her raising his sword for an attack.

"No!" the Ninja screamed, raising her staff to protect herself but it did little to save her. The staff slashed across her chest and explosions erupted from her. From the ground the other Rangers and Udonna watched fearfully as Abby sparked dangerously

"You are defeated," Koragg rumbled

And Abby disappeared in a flash of white light. She reappeared on the ground, weakened from battle, her snow staff lodged in the ground a few feet away. Glancing up the Ninja pushed herself shakily to her feet and stumbled towards it, only for her legs to give out and Koragg to claim it for his own.

"Abby!" Madison cried, rushing forward with the others to help her to her feet.

Koragg stepped up in front of them, holding the Snow staff "I will spare all of you," he told them "so that you witness first hand the terror and destruction which unfolds on your land. Remember this day you will wish it was your last" and he disappeared as the ground glowed purple and he sank down into it.

The Rangers watched him leave as Abby breathed in sharply - he had taken her Snow Staff!

_-Scene-_

Later that day the Rangers had re-grouped at Rootcore after the initial attack; Abby sat on the steps her head in her arms as she contemplated what had happened out in the field of battle. She still blamed herself for losing the Snow staff despite Udonna tell her to have faith that the staff would return, just like it had in the woods. But the young Ninja was convinced she had screwed up big time. Even after two years of being a ranger and many years of training as a Ninja she still allowed herself to be defeated. She was supposed to be this guardian of all things powerful, a ranger legend and she couldnt even defeat one sole warrior even when the fight was one on one.

**You walked away when you went to Stanford** a cold voice echoed inside her own mind **Maybe if you had stayed you wouldnt have been defeated**

Abby frowned _Maybe_ she agreed _Maybe if I had stayed...but -_

**No buts! You failed! The Snow staff is gone and the Mystic Rangers are down a Ranger, you failed them! You failed everyone!**

The Ninja felt tears prick her eyes as the voice continued to berate her mentally, and despite trying to see the postive side of things like Udonna had told her to do. Abby found it terribly difficult to bounce back to her happy-go-lucky nature, the voice was right she had failed the Rangers. She had gone and lost Udonna's Snow staff allowed it to be taken from her care by evil! She failed Briarwood! She failed the new team! Everything was her fault!

"Without the Snow staff," Udonna was saying to the other Rangers "Abigail cannot fight anymore, but she can still train you along with myself" the sourceress explained "She knows her way around a battlefield better than anyone, she also has the skill to train rangers having already done so before, and I myself can teach you the ways of Magic"

The teens grinned at the prospect of being taught magic.

"Claire," Udonna called, looking around for the sourceress in training

"Comingggg," bleeped the goat-like Claire as she trampled into Rootcare

Udonna smiled "Oh child," she chuckled, waving her hand "_**Morthay Mammoon**_" she stated. The light hit Claire and she transformed back into a human.

"Why didnt you do that before?" Claire asked, as she was on all fours in one of the entrances to Rootcore "Do you have any idea how warm it was inside all that wool?"

The Rangers chuckled behind their new mentor

"If I do everything for you," Udonna told her apprentice "how will you ever learn?" she turned back to the rangers and handed them back their staffs "This time, go no where without them" she instructed

"Ah, we already learned our lesson" Xander chuckled "But to tell you the truth, walking around town carrying a wand -" he cut off as Chip waved his wand around happily "Maybe good for Chip, but -"

Claire nodded in Udonna's direction as the senior sourceress waved her hand "Very well," Udonna agreed "_**Utum Zore**_" she chanted and the wands transformed into magical cellphones "I hope you find these more to your Generations liking,"

"Cell Phones," Vida nodded in appreciation "Cool"

"They are your Mystic morphers," Udonna explained "They are activated by spell codes, that you will come to learn along the journey. Now go back to the city and live your normal lives; wait until you are needed"

Abby glanced up from where she sat, as she dried her eyes with the sleeve of her jacket.

"Remember," Udonna continued "there is evil everywhere and you will be best served speaking to no one about what has happened"

The teens nodded

"I can show them the way out of the woods," Claire offered

"No," Udonna told her "They must find their own way" she turned back to the Rangers "Just remember, the Trees are your passage"

And with that the teens left

_-Scene-_

After the younger rangers had left Udonna ordered Claire to go back to her training while she spoke with Abby alone about what had happened out on the field of Battle, but the Snow Ninja really wasnt in the mood to talk about her failure. But Udonna was adament that whatever had happened was not Abby's fault, that everyone made mistakes but it was how they dealt with the aftermath was a way of moving on. If Abby continued to dwell on what could have happened then she would never see the way forward and allow herself to move on from her mistake and help stop others from making the same.

"Remember young one," Udonna smiled, taking the Ninja's hands and pulling her up off the steps and into the centre of the room "One must not dwell on the past, and forget what the future has to offer" she smiled

"You sound like my Sensei," Abby mumured

"You're Sensei is wise," Udonna nodded "But he is right. You cannot allow this to tear you apart Abigail, we all make mistakes!"

Abby shook her head "But I should have seen it coming!" she sighed "What is the point of years of Ninja training and 2 years of being a ranger previously if I go and screw up the chances of being one again"

"You must look past that," Udonna stated, shaking her head "Mistakes happen. It is how we deal that is important"

The Ninja nodded her head in understanding, but she still couldnt help the nagging feeling that she had screwed up big time and possibly cost the Mystic Force team alot of trouble that could follow from her screw up "How am I supposed to fight with no powers?" she questioned

"There is no question," Udonna told her "You have powers stronger than the Rangers put together, your control over snow and Ice is even stronger than myself; but not only that you are of course and Earth commander as well. With your power over the Earth and snow you should be unbeatable" she explained "You just have to believe that you are worthy enough to be a ranger once more. The Snow staff would not have chosen you as its user if it did not believe you were strong enough to withold its magic."

Abby nodded "Well, I believe" she told the sourceress "I just dont know how to get the staff back!"

"You did it before," Udonna smiled "Have a little paitence, dear child. All will work out in due time. You shall see"

Again Abby nodded before heading for the exit; at mid-point she stopped and turned "Udonna, would it be possible to restore a powerful device that would help me morph?" she questioned

"Your asking if Magic can restore..." she trailed

"My Ninja Morpher," Abby answered "It is connected to the Snow Academy and my Snow powers. It would work exactly like a Mystic Morpher, except it would be connected to my inner Ninja more than my magic"

Udonna thought for a moment "It is possible," she nodded

"It's worth a try!" Abby shrugged "and I believe...that it will work"

Udonna smiled and watched as Abby left Rootcore, feeling alot better about the outcome of the last battle that had just occured, more than when she had returned to Rootcore looking broken beyond repair.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, in Blue Bay Harbour, Kelly was waiting on news from her sister. Abby had left earlier that day to travel up to Briarwood to figure out why she was getting freaky dreams from her biological mother Takara, what Kelly couldnt work out was why now? After all this time was Takara contacting her daughter. The red head understood that she wanted some form of connection with Abby after giving her life to save her when she was a baby, but after leaving for a year she was suddenly back, and everytime it seemed she returned Abby run off and bacame a Power Ranger. Not that Kelly didnt like the fact that Abby was able to be a Ranger again, but enough was enough Abby had dreams she had wanted to go to Stanford University ever since she was old enough to be interested in the Pyschological world. She had taken it upon herself as she grew up to protect those who couldnt protect themselves from bullies, and that was why at a young age Abby had decided that she was going into Law Enforcement when she was old enough. There was a time where she didnt know which department she wanted to be apart of, but as she grew and her interests in Psychology hightened she realized that the Behavioural Analysis Unit of the FBI was the right position for her.

That had all come to a halt when the Snow Academy had been attacked and Abby was presented with the chance to become a ranger and fight against Lothor, who was really her biological father Abby had found out the truth and was reunited with her biological parents in a final show down between good and evil at the US Action Sport Games. But because of Ranger duties Abby had failed her Maths and Psychology exam in school and had to take extra lessons at the college to improve her grade before she could apply for Stanford University. That had gone on of a year, but during that year she had been given the chance to become a ranger once more, as a Dino Gem claimed her as its owner and she retook her role as a Power Ranger to protect Reefside from a mutant dinosaur, who wasnt bent on World Domination, but wanted to revert the world back into its natural Dinosauric state. During Mesogog's reign of power, Lothor had returned and fought against Abby and the other rangers, but it had been Abby who had defeated him and sent him to the core of the earth where he belonged.

After which Takara disappeared, saying she needed to leave to regenerate her powers; Abby had passed her Psychology and Maths exams and was preparing to leave for Stanford (something Kelly would admit was happening too fast) but the red head, although upset that her sister would be leaving home for a whole year was glad to see that her dreams were back on track. And she was underway to becoming a fully trained FBI agent. An FBI agent Kelly could deal with her sister being, but a Power Ranger was a whole different story. Yes there were dangers where Abby may never return from duty if she was an FBI agent because of some of the cases put them on the front line and Abby could have easily been killed in action or something, but there was something about being a ranger that struck Kelly to the core, something that she had never been able to work out, not even to this day.

As she sat contemplating her thoughts, Michael and her two new employees Aaron and Melissa worked out on the store front. Her cousin Britney had dropped by earlier that morning to see if Abby would drop her off at school, showing up at the highschool with a former straight 'A' student, seemed to be a good way to make a good impression in Britney's mind. But unfortunately Abby was still in bed and Kelly didnt want to wake her because of the 12 hour flight she had just gotten off that and she had class in a few hours herself. Although Kelly had deliberately left her sister in bed longer than intended because she believed Abby would crash during the day because of the lack of sleep and energy she would have. The Snow Academy would be training her or using her to train students, despite the fact that she had just gotten off a plane. That was the only problem Kelly ever had with Abby - she never stopped.

"KELLY!"

The red head jumped as her sisters voice cut through her thoughts and seconds later the office door slammed open and the ninja stood there panting "Kel! Tell me, please that you did not get rid of any of my old morphers while I was at Stanford" she panted

"No," Kelly answered "Their all upstairs"

Abby grinned and flew out of the room, Kelly frowned and got up to follow motioning for her employees to get back to work. She then followed Abby upstairs and entered her bedroom after the little whirlwind "Why do you want your old morphers?" she asked

"Its an emergency!" the Ninja answered "Ninja Morpher..." she grinned, picking up the very first moropher that allowed her to transform into the Snow Ninja Ranger

"Abs, what's going on?" Kelly asked

The Ninja looked up "You'll kill me," she answered

"I promise," the red head swore, holding up her hand and drawing a cross over her heart "I wont kill you"

Abby considered her sister for a moment before taking a deep breath and explaining everything that had happened in Briarwood. When she was finished Kelly didnt look that happy at the outcome, but she did seem to let her disappointment show through too much. "Oh, sounds...great" she stated, trying to sound happy for the bouncing Ninja "Uh...how are you gonna make this work?" she questioned "Its not like you can travel from Blue Bay to Briarwood every day to fight monsters"

"I was actually considering renting an apartment up in Briarwood," Abby pointed out "It would be easier for me to help out then"

"You mean move out?"

Abby nodded

"What about work?" Kelly asked "Technically your still an employee at Storm Charges"

"Technically Im part owner," Abby pointed out "that was the agreement, so really I don't get paid because im not an employee im an employer. So I can extract myself from the family business"

Kelly listened trying to find a reason that would make Abby reconsider taking the role as Ranger once more; it wasnt that she didnt like Abby being a ranger, she just didnt want her little sister getting hurt "Uh...how are you gonna pay for your apartment? You know the rent?"

"I'll get a job in Briarwood," Abby answered "I have the training of being a sales person, im sure there's plenty of shops that are willing to hire me. I'll just print out a few and hand them in to various places. Hopefully something will pop up"

The red head nodded, this was proving difficult "So you're just gonna up and move to Briarwood?"

"Only for the summer," the Ninja responded, sliding her Ninja morpher onto her wrist and putting the box which contained the Dino Gem back on top of her wardrobe "I'll be home once this is over. Besides, we knew that one day I'd move out"

"Yeah," Kelly nodded "But I always pictured you engaged or married before that day came!" she knew it was stupid, but she and Abby had been living together since they were kids; and even now with Abby in her early 20s and she in her late 20s, they were still living together. They each knew that eventually one of them would move out, but since Kelly was senior employer of Storm Charges both sisters always knew that Abby would be the one leaving the loft and not Kelly.

Abby sighed and turned back to her sister it wasnt difficult to hear the hope and reconsideration in Kelly's tone "Kel," she sighed "We knew that this would happen sooner or later, and its not like im moving _that_ far away! We're still gonna see each other and we'll always be sisters. But im needed...Briarwood needs Power Rangers, and the new team need a leader. Without their Red Ranger their defenceless and im the only person who has had experiences on a team; I know what it is like to work with others and fight monsters, im the perfect candidate to take over as leader if Nick steps down and walks away"

Kelly nodded, she knew Abby was right but she couldnt seem to bring herself to let go. It was just the fact that Abby was growing up and it seemed she was growing up too fast, she may have still been Hyperactive at the best of times but Kelly would _always_ see her little sister as the Hyperactive 7-year-old who caused more trouble than she was worth, but still managed to melt your hearts with her innocent blue eyes and smile. Even now at 22 Abby managed to capture the hearts of everyone.

Crossing the room Abby took Kelly's arm and turned her around pushing her out of the bedroom "Relax," the Ninja smiled "I'll call everyday, to let you know that everything is fine. I'll remember all my battles so that we'll have tons to talk about and if it makes you feel any better I'll get a flat mate"

Kelly smiled and shook her head "I want to know _everything_," she stated "From the moment you got up, to the moment you went to bed at night."

"You'll be like my diary," Abby joked, before hugging her sister "Don't worry about me so much, okay Kel?"

"Sorry," Kelly mumured shaking her head, as she hugged Abby back "That is one thing that will never change"

The two sisters smiled at one another before Abby was off once more, leaving Blue Bay and returning to Briarwood.

_-Scene-_

"...any other sourceress would have tossed me to the trolls when I cracked that Crystal ball, or when I dried up the lake or -" Claire was mid-rant when Udonna finally cut across her, with a smile. The older woman turned to the young apprentice and spoke.

"There was alot of things you had to learn," she nodded, she turned back to the potion ingriedents in front of her "Not to mentioning turning yourself into a sheep" she added

Claire smiled sheepishly

Udonna turned to her again "You child," she spoke, in a motherly voice "You are someone I will never give up on"

"And I appreciate that," Claire nodded "But just for reference when I become a powerful sourceress, why is it that we're giving up on Nick?"

Udonna paused in her handling of different ingriedents; neither of them seemed to notice Abby standing in the shadows of the entrance to Rootcore listening to their conversations. With a small frown, the Snow ninja backed out the tree and once outside disappeared with a '_pop_' only to reappear in the Human world, beside Nick who was still fixing his bike. Her bike stood lonely alongside him, fixed. Approaching her bike the Snow ninja jumped onto it and leaned on the handlebars as Nick worked on his own engine.

"It still won't start you know," she spoke after a moment of silence, Nick didnt even seemed startled at her voice which meant he knew that she was there, without even acknowledging her "Your engine's tweaked pretty bad"

Nick turned the screwdriver once more in his hand before getting to his feet and facing her "I fixed your's didnt I?" he asked

"Mine's used to taking a bashing," Abby shrugged "Im a vivid Motocross racer, I take swan dives nearly everyday from this thing. I've seen my boyfriend and friend work several hours trying to figure out what I've done wrong with the engine everytime" she explained "and when you work in an extreme sports store, you pick up on things, like fixing bikes"

Nick looked impressed "Watch and learn," he smirked, jumping onto his bike and starting the engine. He hit the ignition, but it didnt work. He frowned "It should have started right up!" he then turned to Abby "If you've messed with my bike -"

"Messed with your bike?" she asked "Dude, I've just gotten back from Blue Bay Harbour. I aint been anywhere near your bike"

"How could you have gotten there and back?" Nick asked "You're bike hasnt moved"

Abby smirked "I have my ways"

"This is about that magic thing, isnt it?" he asked curiously

"Not necessarily," Abby shook her head "But now that we're on the subject; Nick, there is a reason your here. At this place, during this time" she explained, swinging her leg off of her bike and moving to stand in front of him "Please Nick, don't run away from it!"

Nick chuckled "Look, I know you think you need me" he told her "But you don't! You saw me back there, you had to protect me, because I can't do the magic thing!" he turned his back on her and went back to trying to fix his engine.

"Nick," the Ninja sighed "we need you, we need a red ranger! We need a leader!"

"Then you be that leader,"

Abby shook her head "Im not the right person for the job," she told him, despite being ready to step into the position if she needed it

"You obviously knew what you were doing," Nick sighed, not looking back at her

There was a familiar shout from behind and the two turned to see Xander, Vida, Chip and Madison head into the woods; the two watched them go before turning to look at one another "Im guessing there is an attack somewhere" Abby informed him "They have gone to fight. I have to go if im to join them..." she glanced into the forest and then back at him "I just hope your doing the right thing, before you leave town just think this over one last time, because one day you could be sitting alone wondering what would have happened; if only you had believed in Magic"

And with her parting words, she disappeared on the spot with a slight '_pop_'

_-Scene-_

"Udonna!" Abby yelled as she run back into Rootcore after her chat with Nick "Udonna! I have it!" she stated, when the older woman appeared before her with Claire right behind her "My old Ninja Morpher, its the very first morpher I was given. Its connected my to Ninja Academy and my Snow powers"

The Sourceress held out her hand and Abby handed over her old morpher

"I could have used my Dino Gem," Abby continued "but that didnt sync with my Magical core as a Snow Ranger. I didnt get any new powers with the Dino Gem"

Udonna smiled "This will do," she nodded, holding up the morpher and waving her hand over it "_**Utum Zore**_" she mumured, there was a flash of white and the Ninja Morpher transfigured into a golden cell phone with the colours white and electric blue accents. It was different from the other Rangers, but that was mostly because it wasnt reconfigured Mystic wand, it was a configured Ninja Morpher. "Take this," she smiled, "Its not the same as the Snow staff but you will have the ability to morph into your Ninja ranger form"

"Thank you," Abby smiled, before taking off to help. She didnt know fi she could teleport inside Rootcore and she didnt really have alot of time to find out.

_-Scene-_

Chip, Maddie, Vida and Xander grunted in frustration as they attempted to escape the creatures that held them fast; they were new at this and didnt really understand what exactly was needed to be done to get out of a sticky situation. Just as Chip looked like he was going to suggest something that may have helped them, a familiar voice rung out through the clearing "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" there was a white glow as Abby landed in a kneeling position in the middle of the creatures that held the other Rangers "Snow Ninja Powers! Combine!" she commanded, fusing her Snow Ninja powers to her magic. She felt them unite within her and with a blaze of white light she morphed.

"White Mystic Ninja Ranger!" she echoed her roll call, as the light faded and Abby stood fully morphed, in her a blazing white ranger suit with electric blue accents over her shoulders, arms and legs. The only thing that seemed different this time was the top of her helmet seemed to take the form of half a snowflake. She grinned and held out her hand "Snow Staff!" and in a puff of smoke her old staff appeared "Oh its good to be back!" she grinned, glancing around at her team-mates "Bring it!" she hissed at the creatures, who left her team go and rushed her for an attack

While the creatures dropped them and rushed at Abby, Chip looked at his friends "Udonna said we'd know when use our wands" he told them "I think this is the time"

"You think?" Vida responded

"Lets ranger up!" Xander ordered, and the four removed their capes, pulled out their morphers and punched in '1,2,3' before yelling out at the same time "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

_**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**_

Blocking an attack, Abby glanced around as she watched her new team-mates morph before her eyes. She grinned and nodded before turning back to battling the hideous creatures _Damn! Kelzaks and Tyrannodrones got nothing on these guys_ she thought ducking under an attacking and blocking another with her arm, before kick-flipping a creature over and tossing another into a few more.

"Strong as a Tree, Green Mystic Ranger" Xander roll called

"Ever changing as the Wind, Pink Mystic Ranger" Vida followed

"Fluid as the Sea, Blue Mystic Ranger!" Madison grinned

"Fast as Lightning, Yellow Mystic Ranger!" Chip concluded

And the fight began.

From all around her, Abby could see that the Briarwood teens had real potential as Power Rangers, having unlocked their magical cores by just believing they were already falling into the usual basics of Ranger modes without the basic training skills that she already had. She smiled watching each of them use their magical powers which was provided thanks to their elements and their magic and in all fairness, they kicked ass. The only thing that made her frown was the fact that amongst the new multi-coloured superheros there wasnt a blurr of red, she was accustom to there being red somewhere in the chaos but this time, there was nothing. She sighed "Come on Nick," she mumured, ducking under an attack "Don't let me down..." _if only you had believed in Magic_ her own words echoed in her mind "...don't bail on us" and she turned, run mid-way up a tree, flipped over and watched as the creatures ran slam into the bark in its attempt to catch her.

With the final explosion of the creatures the team re-grouped; as the Briarwood kids cheered in their first defeat of many, Abby turned to them and nodded in approval.

"Yeah!" Chip cheered

"Good job you guys," Abby told them

Xander nodded "That went well,"

Abby shook her head "That was awesome team work; better than some i've seen" she congratulated them "Well done"

The others beamed, before Thunder crashed and Koragg returned "But how -" he cut off as he settled his gaze on Abby "I have your Snow staff!"

"You'll learn soon enough," Abby told him "Just like others before you. I'm very resourceful" she smirked and stepped up in front of the others "Come on guys! We can take him!"

Koragg laughed maliciously "You can try," he teased "but you are no match" he held out his arm as purple energy collected before forming the shield of darkness "I call on the sword from the Darkness, this is your end"

"Okay?" Xander spoke nervously "Now what?"

"Now you will feel the Power of Dark magic!" Koragg answered, the eye of his shield glowed red and before any of the rangers could react, tiny explosions hit them and they were rendered incapable of battle.

Abby growled and slammed her hand into the ground _I should have seen that coming!_

"I will not be merciful this time," Koragg stated, raising his sword and pointing it at the rangers, he started to walk towards them

"Can't we talk this over?" Xander questioned, attempting to reason once more

Abby, meanwhile, pushed herself into a sitting position, her left hand clenching tightly and icing over _Just a little closer_ she thought, as a plan formed in her mind. If she could get Koragg to come closer maybe she could get in a decent hit that would knock him off guard, giving her and the others enough time to recover and get back to their feet.

"Any last words?" Koragg asked, stopping in front of them and raising his sword. But he was still out of reach of Abby's attack, if she moved now he would surely attack her.

There was a roar of an engine and a familiar voice "Yeah! Just one!" and Nick rode into view on his bike.

"Nick!" the others called, as he jumped from his bike and kicked at Koragg who raised his shield to protect himself

Koragg gasped as he stumbled backwards, and Nick took his stance in front of his friends "Now there are six," he growled

"I guess there are," Nick stated, removing his helmet

Koragg gave a battle cry, raised his sword and charged forward.

"I guess this is a good as time as any, to start believing in Magic!" Nick rushed out, as Koragg attack. He raised his helmet to deflect the blade and much to his own surprise as well as the others, the helmet glowed red "I DO BELIEVE IN MAGIC!" he shouted, throwing his weight into the helmet and sending Koragg flying through the air.

There was a flashes of red that consumed Nick and when they disappeared he stood in the Mystic force uniform. Removing his cape he activated his morpher and morphed "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

_**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**_

"Red ranger!" Xander gasped

"Get him Nick!" Vida nodded

"He believes," Maddie smiled

"Way to go!" Chip grinned

Abby, meanwhile nodded and smiled behind her visor; she knew he'd come to his senses but she could very well blame him for wanting to walk away last time. Being a ranger wasnt an easy task, she knew that better than anyone. And there had been a time where she was happy it was over, but something or someone out there, wasnt willing for this adventure to end for her.

"Fearsome as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!" Nick roll called, once he had morphed

Koragg stepped forward once more "Prove to me your worthiness, battle my forces" he ordered the new team "Hidiacs arise!" zombie like creatures joined the fight

"He wants a fight?" Abby asked, getting to her feet "He's got one! Get 'em Nick!" she encouraged

"Magi Staff!" Nick commanded "do your thing!" and he twirled his staff, aimed it at the Hidac and turned it into a life size soccer ball "Who doesnt like Soccer? Ready for some kicks" and with full speed, he kicked the Hidiac-ball forward taking out the rest. Those which survived, attack and Nick dealt with them with his Magi Staff in sword mode. "I summon the power of the Phoenix!" he commanded, as bright orange and scarlet flames ignited into giant wings and destroyed what was left of the zombie foot soldiers with a snap of Nick's fingers.

Pushing themselves up the others re-grouped with their team leader, Abby, despite her age bounced on the balls of her feet happily "You did it!" she grinned "I knew you could do it!"

"Thanks Abs," Nick nodded

Abby smiled at the familiar nickname

"Mystic Force?" Nick questioned, holding out his hand

The others followed suit "Mystic Force!" they agreed

"Do not celebrate Rangers," Koragg growled to himself "this was just one battle. The next outcome will be different"

Down in the quarry the new team stepped forward, they were ready for whatever the Darkness had to offer. They had a lot to learn, but as long as they believed and worked together they knew they could overcome the darkness.

_-Scene-_

At the end of the day, Abby stood leaning against the doorframe of the store 'Rock Porium' where her new team-mates worked, it was a music shop, but kinda reminded her of Storm Charges, just without all the BMX bikes, surfboreds, motocross helmets and other various extreme sports materials.

"Nick, now that we're a team" Xander spoke, as he trudged past carrying a box of new items "You feel like helping out?"

The new red ranger looked up "I fight mutant zombies," he answered "I don't clean"

Vida approached him "Then out of the way bucko," she nudged him, as she passed

"Okay," Nick drew out, as he closed his magazine "but as a wise old woman once asked 'Do you believe in Magic?'"

Abby, who had been looking out of the door, watching the owner of the Rock Porium walk into a tree, perked up and rounded on her new team mates. They werent thinkingi what she thought they were thinking...were they?

"You think?" Vida asked

Nick nodded

"Well, I believe" Maddie nodded, removing her morpher and pointing it at the music magazines on the floor. They flew back to their rightful places.

Abby's eyes widened _Oh no_ she thought

"It works!" Chip grinned, following Maddie's example and sweeping the floor with his magic.

In the bag Xander was using his magic to take out the trash, while Vida put all the CDs back to where they had fallen from.

"Guys!" Abby called

Nick turned in her direction "Quick, someone's coming!"

They had just finished when Toby walked in "I knew you wouldnt -" he stared but cut off once he saw his store "Uh...you would, its clean. Very clean. The cleanist its every been..." she started to ramble

Abby smiled "Your rambling," she pointed out, before turning to a female voice behind her. A blonde haired teen stood in the doorway.

"Im new in town," the girl spoke, in a tone that made Abby glare at her "Can somebody help me?"

Xander grinned and moved forward, as Chip followed. The two shouting over each other trying to help.

"And I thought the boys in Blue Bay were bad," Abby shook her head

Maddie and Vida smiled in her direction

"I want..." the girl drawled, looking between Xander and Chip "...him!" and she pushed the Briarwood boys aside, and strutted towards Nick.

Nick laughed "Uh, sorry I don't work here" he told her

"You know," Maddie started, grabbing her boss's arm "You've really gotta hire this guy, who was instrumentally cleaning the store!"

Toby looked at her in mild surprise

"Wait," Nick tried to weasel out "I wasnt looking for a job!"

"Who's the greatest guitarist ever?" Toby asked

Nick scoffed "Well its gotta be Jimmy, but still -"

"Your hired!" Toby cut him off

"Uh...okay," Nick trailed

Toby clapped him on the shoulder "Now help the customer"

"My name is LeeLee Primvare," the blonde stated, taking Nick's hand and leading him away

Abby smirked and shook her head "You guys are devil's, you know that?" she asked, "oh and while we're on the subjects," she motioned for them to come closer as she dropped her voice "No magic for personal gain!" she warned, before turning and leaving the store.

She had an apartment to find and a sister to inform.

* * *

**A/N: Made a mistake last chapter; since Abby has been away at University for a year she is in fact 22 years of age. Not 21.**

**Also, I would like to apologize for the late update, I have urgent things to deal with like UCAS Application forms if I want to go to University this year, then mine needs to be completed by tomorrow at the latest. Other than that I have half a dozen assignments that need finishing. So bare with me, thanks.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated on 14/01/2011 at 02:16am_


	3. Undecided Victories

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Hi, everyone. Sorry for the late update. I hope this satisfies you._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Except my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

* * *

**Undecided Victories**

* * *

"Two bedroom's, a bathroom..." the retalier was saying, but by now Abby had tuned him out and was just looking around her possible new loft in amazement. She had found the place in the paper a few days ago and immediately booked and appointment for it to be shown to her as soon as possible, living in a loft would have been easy for her, given the fact that she had grown up in one and she knew that they were easier to look after rather than having a fully furnished 3 bedroomed house. Not that loft wasnt fully furnished anyway "...so what do you think?"

Abby smiled "I'll take it!" she nodded, spinning around to face the retailer "Its perfect!"

"Cool," the older gentleman nodded in approval "Shall we discuss payment here, or back at the office?"

"I'd much rather get it out of the way," Abby told him "Im actually on a tight schedule!"

The gentleman nodded and motioned to the table in the middle of the room, behind which was the stairs that led to the shelf over head which hosted one of the bedrooms. The second bedroom was in the south area of the loft, just underneath the shelf. It was perfect for Abby and whoever she chose as her room-mate.

_-Scene-_

"...Man, look at all these incantations," Xander grinned, as he flipped through the spell book in his lap. Nick and Madison sat and stood across from him on the circular table inside Rootcore; Vida and Chip had disappeared after training and neither of the younger rangers had seen Abby all day. The Green ranger paused in his reading as his mind flashed to the older White ranger, and re-called everything she had told them a few days ago about battling great monsters, working as a team and knowing that despite everything that the world was going to throw at you, as long as you believed in yourself, your powers and most importantly your friends, then _nothing_ could go wrong. "Has anyone seen Abby today?" he asked

Nick looked up and shook his head "No," he answered "but she did mention yesterday about meeting that retailer"

"That's true," Maddie nodded

The entrance to Rootcore opened and the person the three rangers were talking about entered looking rather pleased with herself, "Anyone wanna see my new loft?" she asked, holding up the keys to her brand new home "Im offically Briarwood's new citzen!"

"Sweet," Xander grinned at her "Maybe I could show you around sometime,"

Abby smirked and shook her head at the younger teen "Yeah, then maybe you'd enjoy playing 'Run from the Ninja'"

"Never heard of that game," the Green ranger mumured

"Well, you'll learn the rules pretty quickly" Abby responded "When you're running in the opposite direction of my boyfriend. Trust me, Hunter gets jealous _way_ to easy!"

Maddie smirked "and you managed to put up with him for how long?"

"Two years," she answered, before turning in Udonna's direction as the older woman gave a cry of disbelief, after the conversation between herself and Claire seemed to turn sour.

"I think it was a giant worm," the blonde apprentice was rambling "I didnt really see it because it never surfaced, but then freakish gnome, or troll or goblin knocked me out of the way, and saved me"

Udonna turned in her niece's direction "More to the point, did you see who it was?"

"No, he took off before I could thank him" Claire squeaked

"Well, this is troubling" Udonna mumured, turning back to the potion that she was brewing.

Abby approached Udonna from behind "What is?" she questioned "and what's that?" she pointed at the potion

"A protection potion," Udonna explained

"It smells like Dustin after Ninja training," the White ranger complained "and trust me, I've seen Dustin is some pretty horrible situations, and none of them stink as bad as him after Ninja training"

Udonna smiled at the 22-year-old "How is the Wind Ninja Academy?" she asked "The three new Sensei's, they are doing well?"

"I think so," Abby answered "Havent really seen them. I got home from Stanford a few days ago, then had a freaky dream/vision and ended up here in Briarwood, with a new morpher and destiny foreboading my path to the FBI academy"

The red head patted the White ranger's shoulder "Do not lose faith Abigail," she reassured "Your are strong willed and paitent. Remember, good things come to those who wait"

The White ranger smiled and nodded as she turned back to the others; who were preparing to leave. Bidding them goodbye, she then took up residence at the circular table and flipped mindlessly through the various books her new team-mates had been pouring through. She had missed racer training that morning, but she didnt really seem to care, the racers didnt look very inviting to her if it meant being hundred feet off the ground on nothing but a makeshift broom. _I prefer to streaking_ she reminded herself, picking up a new book and looking through it.

_-Scene-_

After what felt like several hours; Abby -who must have fallen asleep- was awakened by the sound of the entrance and exit of Rootcore opening and a voice that sounded alot like Vida cut through the silence that had fallen within the base room.

"Lets check the Xenotome," the Pink ranger had said

Groggily and still tired the White ranger raised her head and turned towards the area where the great book of mystery rested. The Pink and Yellow rangers now stood crowded around it, a look of disappointment passed between them "What are you two doing?" she asked

"We've been out doing heroic deeds," Chip answered "and we havent gotten one new code" his shoulders slumped in disappointment "Being a superhero is kinda a rip-off!"

Abby quirked an eyebrow "Its actually both a blessing," she answered "and a curse"

There was a sudden clash of noise that sounded like chimes and Abby jumped almost a foot in the air, the ball in front of her glowed a brilliant golden colour and seconds later Udonna appeared beside the 22-year-old White ranger. "Something's wrong," the sourceress stated "The others are in danger"

A monster was depicted inside the swirling depths of the crystal ball "Look at that thing!" Vida cried "What do we do?"

"We have to stop it," Abby retorted

"Us?" the Pink ranger looked uncertain "Abby, its massive! We'll get pummelled"

Udonna turned to the frightened teen "You might," she sighed "There are only three of you, and two of you have hardly mastered your Ranger powers" Vida looked nervous "Are you afraid," Udonna asked

"No, it's not that i'm -" Vida started

Chip cut across her "Im totally scared!" he answered

"That's good," Abby nodded "Its natural to be afraid," she told Vida "you don't have to be ashamed of it. This creatures sheer size and strength is nothing like you will have encountered. But you are at a advantage and I suggest you use it"

Chip and Vida frowned "and what's that?" they asked together

"You have me!"

The two new rangers nodded "Come on, we have to try and help the others" Vida mumured, and she stepped back away from the table

Abby smirked and stood between her new team-mates, but stepped forward to stand slightly in front of them "Ready?" she asked

"Ready!" the other two nodded in determination

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" the three commanded, and punched in '1,2,3' on their morphers

_**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**_

As Vida and Chip grabbed their brooms and headed out, Abby faltered and stared at the broom that was meant to be her own. She chewed her lower lip nervously and wondered if she was able to face her fear and ride to the scene or should she just risk it and Ninja streak. Of course, her previous ranger team, the Dino Rangers she had conqured most of her fear of heights because of the Megazord battles; but inside a Megazord she was safe (for the most part) but she could see the ground without the risk of falling out of control of her fears. Meanwhile, a broomstick had no support or reassurance that if something did happen to go wrong she would plummet from a certain height to the ground below. That did not sound appeasing to her.

"One must learn to control their fears," Udonna's voice broke the White ranger's thoughts "and not allow their fears to control them"

"I get that," Abby nodded, casting a glance over her shoulder "But heights is just not something that I can control." she shook her head "I think I'll stick with what I know" and in a flash of white, she was gone.

_-Scene-_

Nick, Maddie and Xander sighed in relief as the monster spat them out, as the pixie dust from Vida's attack irritated his nose "Urgh!" Nick complained "Im covered in monster muck!"

"Someone's gotta take this monster down," Chip's voice echoed, as he flew towards the monster "and im just the ranger for the job! Crossbow!" he produced his ranger weapon and aimed it at the monster. Lightning crackled throughout it and he fired as several laser blasts hit the monster causing sparks to fly outwardly. The monster tumbled backwards and hit the ground with a thunderous crash. Chip jumped from his broom and landed beside his friends

"Great job, Chip!" Nick complimented him

"Nice work," Xander nodded in approval

Maddie cuffed her friend on the shoulder "That was incrediable"

"Yeah!" Vida nodded

"Just doing our job," Chip nodded, in Nick's direction "Right Vida?"

The Pink ranger nodded "All in a day's work," she smirked, beneath her helmet "Hey, where's Abby?" she added, her smirk slipping and a frown replacing it.

The ground shook violently as the monster's voice resonated over the clearing once more "Hungry!" he boomed, before a blur of white, bounced around him annoying him to no end. The other rangers frowned as they watched the blur, before the monster raised a vine-like arm and knocked the blur out of the sky.

"Whoa," Abby squeaked, as she was thrown out of her streak, and hit the ground, rolling for a bit

"Abs!" the others shouted, running forward and helping their team-mate to her friend

Nick grabbed her shoulders "are you okay?" he asked

"Yeah," the White ranger answered "Briarwood's not gonna be, if that thing gets loose"

The Red ranger nodded "Let's do it rangers!"

"Strong as a Tree!" Xander struck his ranger pose "Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the Wind," Vida followed his example "Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea," Maddie spoke "Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning," Chip echoed "Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Flurry of Snow," Abby stated "White Mystic Ranger!"

"Fearsome as Fire," Nick concluded "Red Mystic Ranger!"

The rangers flipped backwards up onto a rock over looking the battlefield "We call forth the Magic!" they cried together "Power Rangers! Mystic Force!"

"Look!" Chip sudddenly cried as their morphers glowed brightly, and appeared in their hands. The numbers '1,2,5," were illuminated "Its a new spell code!" he grinned

"Do you get it now?" Abby asked "Real hero's are born in the face of real danger!" she told them

Vida and Chip glanced each other's ways "Yes," they nodded "We get it!"

"Alright rangers," Nick spoke up "Let's do it!"

The others nodded and followed his lead "Yeah!" they agreed. They punched in the new digits and held their morphers into the air. "Its titan time!" they commanded.

_**Galwit Mysto Prifor**_

"Mystic Minotaur!" Xander called out as he was the first to change

"Mystic Sprite!" Vida followed

"Mystic Mermaid!" Maddie added

"Mystic Garuda!" Chip grinned with excitement

"Mystic Polar Bear!" Abby echoed

"Mystic Phoenix!" Nick finished

Forming together to make one big group, the rangers prepared for battling "Ancient power!" they finished the roll call "Mystic Titans!"

The monster attacked but the rangers were ready for him. As the explosion erupted, Nick and Chip jumped through and attacked, following up an attack from the other four rangers who were left behind. "Lets play ball!" Vida grinned, spinning around in the air as she transformed into a ball and floated down into Xander's hand "Nice!" he grinned "Maddie!" he called, to the blue ranger after throwing Vida into the air and slamming it in the mermaid's direction.

Maddie jumped up and hit the ball with her tail "Abby, coming your way!" she grinned

"Ha," the White ranger exclaimed, jumping up and hitting the ball with her head "Incoming Chip!" she called

"Nick," the Yellow ranger shouted, as he caught the ball and spun around with it between his wings "Go long!"

Nick run ahead of the pink ball as it sailed in the air above him, he jumped into the air, flipped over and kicked it full force towards the monster

"How did you get so good," the monster growled, as Vida collided with him and he was engulfed in flames and exploded.

Re-grouping the rangers cheered in their second victory, before returning to normal size and heading back to Rootcore.

_-Scene-_

Well, most of the rangers had returned to Rootcore, Abby meanwhile, still intrigued by the creature that had attacked Claire had detoured from the group and headed off to investigate the mysterious creature herself. And had dragged Nick along with her "How you coping living in Briarwood?" the red ranger asked

"Eh," Abby shrugged "Its okay. Its not the same as Blue Bay, but what can you do?"

Nick nodded "So, how's the new place?"

"Don't know," she responded "Havent been there long enough to get the feel of it yet" she smiled "What about you? You finding it difficult to adjust?"

"Kinda," the red ranger answered "Given I don't even know many people here. I mean, I've only just turned up and suddenly im thrown into a world that I never knew existed, and there is monsters and magic and rangers..." he grinned as he shook his head "Its just all too much to take in at once"

The White ranger nodded in understanding "I know the feeling," she answered "When I first became a ranger, I was just thrown into the world without any warning too" she told him

"What do you mean?"

"Well, back in 2003, but Ranger story starts" she explained "I had woken up late for class at the Snow Academy, my Ninja academy and was in a rush to get there. Im not your usual student who would skive off school if she was already late; I actually enjoy Ninja training. Its so much fun. Well, anyway, when I get to the academy the first thing I notice is everything seemed calm and quiet...a little too calm and quiet, and as I head into the grounds I notice this gaping vortex in the sky sucking my friends and home away. I located my Sensei and he gave me my morpher before he was captured." she explained "Trust me when I say, there is nothing more scarier than watching friends and family get sucked into a giant vortex before your very eyes and knowing there is nothing you can do to save them, without getting captured yourself"

Nick stared at her "What did you do?"

"I took my morpher," Abby answered "and did as my Sensei instructed. I ran." she shrugged "It was a few weeks later that I finally got to become a ranger, my first battle was against the Thunder Rangers. One of which is now my boyfriend. At the time he had been mind warped to believe that the four rangers on Earth were his enemy and he tried to destroy us, but we managed to get through to him and his brother and turned them to our side" she smiled as she remembered the Ranger team.

The story continued for a while, Abby told Nick everything. About the Ninja rangers. About her being Lothor and Takara's daughter, and when she finally came to the end of the story they had reached the site where Clarie had been attacked.

"This is it," the White ranger mumured, kneeling down in front of the destroyed landmark in front of them. But something was wrong..."Do you feel that?" she asked her friend.

Nick nodded "We're not alone," he mumured, turning around "Hello? Anyone there?" he edged his way towards some tall grass behind them, as Abby got to her feet and turned her back on the trench that was behind her. There was a shout and a goblin-looking creature burst from the grass.

Abby screamed at the sudden appearance of him and stepped backwards, stumbling over the trench and hitting the ground with a thud. Nick, meanwhile backed up in surprise as the creature jumped out to stand in front of them. "Stay back!" Nick ordered

"You stay back!" the creature retorted

"I said it first!" Nick argued

Abby rolled her eyes at the childishness of the two's petty arguement

"So you did," the goblin-like creature nodded "You're not from around here, are you?" he asked the two of them, as Abby finally got back to her feet and stood behind Nick. The creature edged around them, but the two rangers backed up away from him.

"No," Nick shook his head "Not really"

Abby nodded in agreement

"I didnt think so," the creature responded. He then started to ramble.

Exchanging looks with Nick, Abby spoke "Excuse me," she called "I don't really want to interrupt your conversation. But who are you and what are you doing here?"

"They want to know what we're doing here," the creature said, turning to the long grass "she also wants to know who we are" there was a pause "Well, I don't think we should tell 'em. Well, your the one who -" he was cut off as the ground behind him exploded and he was pulled down into the ground, before spat back out again. Nick stooped to help him up. "Aw you saved me," he gushed "come on, give me a hug"

The creature in the ground had returned "We're kinda busy right now!" Abby retorted, grabbing Nick's arm and pulling "RUN!"

And they turned and fled

"Guys," Abby called into her morpher, "I think Nick and I have found what we are looking for," she stated as they ran. The creature hot on their tails. Coming to a dead end, the two dived in different directions to avoid getting hit.

"Alright!" Nick snapped, getting to his feet "You want to play?" he looked across at Abby who nodded

Punching in '1,2,3' they both morphed "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

_**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**_

"Mystic Power!"

The ground exploded behind them as the giant worm shot out of the ground, Nick removed his sword and looked up, before Abby collided with his side and the two tumbled out of the way of the attack the worm had just initaited. The worm attacked again, knocking Nick's sword from his grip, before attacking a third time and separating the two rangers from one another. The ground shook once more, and the worms head attacked again, Abby yelped as she closed her eyes and disappeared with a '_pop_' and the worm connected with solid ground inside. Reappearing behind Nick, she smirked and pulled him to his feet "Hold on!" she warned, as the worm whipped around to attack. Just as Abby disappeared for a second time, along with Nick, Xander appeared and slashed down at the creature with his axe as it withdrew and disappeared beneath the surface once more.

"Nice one!" Nick approved of the Green ranger as he and Abby reappeared, and the other Rangers quickly joined them

Xander flipped open his morpher "Hey, I got a new spell code!" he grinned

The rangers checked their own morphers "Udonna did say that the Titans had more power," Maddie explained

"Then what are we waiting for?" Abby asked

The others nodded

_**Galwit Mysto Prifor**_

And they morphed back into the Mystic Titans for the second time that day.

"Mystic Titans," everyone, apart from Nick, shouted "Dragon Formation!" the four Titans glowed and merged together, to form one massive flying Titan.

Nick grinned "How cool is that?" he asked "Hang on, everybody! Im ready to ride!" and he jumped into the air, landing on his friends backs. Although, with the combined efforts of all six rangers the battle was short lived. And with one final attack that was dubbed 'Dragon Blast' the monster emitted a bright blue light as it exploded.

_-Scene-_

After the second battle for the day, Abby returned to the sight where the worm had attacked her, Nick and the freaky-goblin monster. The other rangers had either headed home, or returned to Rootcore; but the White ranger had taken it upon herself to help Udonna as much as possible. Starting with the ingridents that were needed to create the protection potion that she had been making that morning. The only thing left on the list were 'Stickleberries' and then she could head back home. "Oh well," the Ninja shrugged, and turned to a near-by bush that was full of the desginated fruits, she reached in and grabbed a handful, before repeating the process. Only for a hand to wrap tightly around her wrist as she reached for her third handful "Holy -" she screamed, as the creature from before jumped out in front of her. "You have _got_ to stop doing that!" she told him

"You know I've been looking everywhere for you," the creature told her "and your little friend" he edged forward

Abby stepped back

"I wanted to thank you, for saving me" and he held out his arms for a hug

"To tell you the truth," Abby answered "I don't think I saved you" she shook her head "The monster spat you out"

The creature looked crestfallen "Rat feathers! Even that hideous beast rejected me" he cried "I don't belong anywhere, not even in a worms stomach!" he held out his hand "Im Phineas"

"Abby," the White ranger responded, shaking his hand. Before turning and walking away.

Phineas followed "You see, im a Troblin," he told her "That is the unfortunate reunion between a Troll and a Goblin. But both sides hate me, so I went to the forest, on my own"

"Actually the reason I was out here," Abby spoke up "is because you helped a friend of mine, and I wanted to thank you" she offered him the basket in her arms "I hope you like Stickleberries"

Phineas grabbed them and gobbled them all in one gulp. Abby shook her head, and started to walk away "Oh! I must warn you," the troblin called out to her "This forest is full of danger"

"Tell me something I don't know," she responded "My friends and I are up agains Necrolai and Koragg. It can't get worse than that, but then again, I've seen some pretty horrible things"

"Um, yes...yes it can," Phineas stated, as he stopped

Abby turned to him

"You still havent faced..._him_"

"Who's 'him'?" the White ranger asked

"The Supreme Master," Phineas hesitated "of the Underworld" and he pressed his finger to his lips "Shh!"

Abby, meanwhile, stared at him "The Master?" she repeated. Phineas nodded. Abby frowned, she knew every monster a ranger faced was being controlled by someone else, but that someone with the name known as the Master couldnt have been good news. She sighed...she didnt know much, because she didnt have all the facts, but there was one thing that she _did_ know..and that was, that this fight between the Mystics had the Master; had only just begun! Whoever was to be victorious...was undecided.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, I decided to **_**FINALLY**_** update Abby; sorry for making you guys wait, but I figured Harry Potter could do with a break and Abby was dying to come back to your screens. So what did you think? Be warned I forced myself to write this, because in all honesty I had no clue how to start this chapter. But I think I did okay. Anyway, if you want to see a picture of Abby's loft the link has been posted on my profile, under the Abby Holloway Series section.**

**Let me know what you think, thanks.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognzable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to myself xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 28/01/2011 at 01:50am_


	4. Silent As A Rock

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: The Snow Ranger Returns_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the late update! But Abby is back and ready to rock! What adventures does she bring this time...lets find out._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Nada. Zip. Zilch. Oh wait...I do own something I own Abby! But that's it...ah well, one could dream about owing the Power Rangers._

* * *

**Silent As A Rock**

* * *

"Hello?" Abby called, as she skated into in the Rock Porium, she was wearing her usual jogging shorts and a tank top and there were headphones around her shoulders. Around her wrist was a plain white leash and at the end of the leash, was a beautiful medium sized Golden Retriever "Anyone home...oh hey, Toby!" she grinned, greeting the owner of the store "How's the energy relief going?"

Toby glowered at the desk in front of him "Im starving!" he complained "I could eat half the CDs here!" and he pointed over his shoulder

"That bad, huh?" Abby asked with a smile "You know, one way to excersise the body is to let it breathe; food is nutrional and your body needs it! If you starve yourself, you're not helping anyone"

"My foods 'unhealthy'" he stated, putting air quotes around his words "Doctors orders"

The White ranger shrugged "Doctor or no doctor," she responded "You can keep eating junk food, just in moderated sizes" she smiled "Take me for example, I eat...alot! I just burn off everything i've eaten because im always on the move. Maybe some recreational activities could help you"

"I wish, but I cant leave the store" Toby protested

"I'll watch it for you," Abby offered "I've got nothing else to do. Buddy and I were just finishing up our run, I was gonna take him home for an hour, and then meet up with a friend of mine that's in town."

Toby eyed her curiously "Do you know anything about running a store?" he asked

"Well, you ever hear of the sports store in Blue Bay Harbour? Storm Charges?" she asked

Toby nodded

"Im part owner," the 22-year-old told him "Kelly Holloway, my older sister. Adam and Kaitlyn Holloway, my parents"

"Awesome!" the store owner exclaimed "You're hired! I could always use a extra set of hands around here..."

Abby frowned "Hired?" she asked "No, I was just offering to hold down the fort for you, you know, so you could get out of here for a while. I wasnt looking for a job"

"Well you got one," Toby smiled, coming around to the front of the desk, he paused when he saw Buddy "Who's this?" he asked

"This is Buddy!" the White ranger grinned "He's one of my best friends, arent you?" she asked, squatting down and rubbing her dog's stomach as he whined in affection "Kelly brought him up last night; i've missed him so much!"

Toby smiled "Great, I love dogs!" he knelt down to pet Buddy, who instantly started licking his face "Aw, such a softie"

"That's Buddy," Abby nodded, pulling the dog back from Toby "So you gonna get out of here, or am I gonna have to force you?" she asked

Toby stood and held up his hands "Good luck with the team," he motioned to the group of four over his shoulder "Especially Xander, boy's great at giving orders...not so much of taking them" he smiled and left the store.

"No problem," Abby smirked, glancing around at the Rock Porium which seemed to be under her supervision for the rest of the afternoon. "Come on Buddy..." she added, and the dog followed her towards the direction of the back office; pushing open the door she skated inside and much to her surprise found Nick on the inside "Oh, hey!" she grinned, pulling out a chair and patting it as the Dog jumped up and curled up into a ball "What you doing back here?" she asked

Nick looked up and smiled "Hiding from Maddie," he answered "she's got her camera out again. You know, I swear she hides behind that thing for no good reason..."

"Aw leave her alone," the White ranger responded "I think she's sweet. She's a little shy, don't get me wrong...but her hearts in the right place"

The Red ranger smirked "I'd just like to see her do something different, for a change"

"Well don't go forcing her," Abby told him. At that moment the door opened behind her and the two rangers looked up as Maddie entered, her face a picture of delight at the sight of Nick. Abby smirked "Speak of the devil..." she muttered, earning a dark glare from Nick.

Maddie smiled "Hey, Abs," she greeted "didnt realize you were back here"

"Only just popped in, I guess you could say" Abby smiled "What's up? What's with the camera?"

The Blue ranger shrugged "Just documenting my findings," she smiled "Its what I do. Vida's got her disks. Xander's supervising. Chip's...well...you get Chip -" the White ranger grinned "- Nick's got his bike and you, well you've got a multiude of things you enjoy. Me, i've got my camera. Say hi..." she turned the camera onto the White ranger.

"Hey everyone," Abby grinned "Keep it real" she struck a pose and winked at the camera, as Maddie chuckled and turned it onto Nick.

"Get that thing away from me," the Red ranger grumbled

Maddie frowned "Oh, come on Nick, don't be shy"

"Me?" Nick asked "Im not the one who's always hiding behind that Camera," he tossed a paper ball into the waste paper bin.

Abby lowered her head and shook it slightly from side to side _what did I just say?_ she groaned inwardly

"Im not hiding," Maddie defended

Nick looked disblieving "I've watched you Madison," he responded "Your so busy filming other people having fun, that you never get out there and have fun yourself"

Maddie looked between the White and Red rangers as she realized what they had been talking about when she entered the room "I have fun," she protested, weakly

"Yeah?" Nick asked "When was the last time you went out there and did something different? Some spontaneous?" he asked, picking up a rubber ball from the desk. Buddy perked up in interest and watched the rubber ball in Nick's hands. The red ranger tossed it at Maddie.

Abby frowned _Oh this isnt gonna be good_ she mused, watching her dog and the brewing arguement between the opposite elements in front of her.

"Spontaneous?" Maddie asked, tossing the ball back. Buddy barked. "Yesterday! I went to buy toothpaste, and I always buy peppermint and I thought *No im gonna do something different* and I bought Winter Green"

The White ranger frowned and looked up, even _she_ knew that was lame "Winter Green?" she asked "Sorry Madz, but that's not spontanous. Spontanous would be you coming in here and telling us that you went Motocross riding yesterday..." she turned and headed for the door, "Come on Buddy!" she whistled as the dog bounded down off the chair towards her.

"She's right," Nick agreed "But...toothpaste..." he nodded "You're a wild one!" he tapped her head with a magazine and followed Abby out of the back office.

Maddie caught up to them just short of the back door "I'll have you know, that saving the world takes up most of my time!" she whisperred, dropping her voice to a whisper

Abby glanced around cautiously "Can we not talk about this here?" she asked

"That's just an excuse," Nick pointed out "admit it, you're too shy to put it out there!"

He walked away. Maddie turned desperately to Abby "Help..." she pleaded

Abby sighed and offered her Buddy's leash "Take Buddy for a walk," the White ranger stated "He's so playful, trust me, You'll be running _all_ over the park to get him back!"

Maddie was hesitant but soon took the leash from her friend.

LeeLee approached the two girls "Your not actually going out?" she asked, "Im gonna say that the last time you went out..." she sneered at Maddie "those shoes were in!" her eyes rolled skyward "even Toby can't remember back that far"

"Last time I checked, no one asked you!" Abby snapped at the blonde "now scram! Buddy maybe a playful thing...but he's really territorial!"

Buddy growled and LeeLee backed up "Fine!" she huffed "If you want to keep protecting the little -"

"Buddy!" Abby exclaimed "Get her!" she pointed at LeeLee and the Golden Retriever started forward. The blonde jumped and moved herself away from the two girls, Maddie giggled as Abby winked in the Blue Rangers direction "Go on...Buddy'll liven you up a bit"

"Thanks, Abs" Maddie smiled, before glancing down at the dog "Come on, Buddy!" and the two left the store.

Abby watched them go with a sigh. Why did she have a bad feeling about this?

_-Scene-_

It wasnt long after Maddie and Buddy had left, that the morphers beeped alerting the Rangers to trouble in the city. Abby glanced at her watch as she approached the group of teens "We're gonna have clear everyone out!" she told them "Toby's not back yet and he'll kill me if I left the store open and then bailed"

"Where is Toby?" Xander asked

"I told him he needed to relax," Abby smirked "and he left me in charge!"

The Green ranger looked offended "What? You...but im...and you're -"

"Im what?" Abby challenged

Vida, Nick and Chip smirked as they watched Xander fumble with his words; two of them, who were used to being around Xander every day were surprised to see him in such a state. Especially around a woman. "Forget that!" Vida interrupted, taking pity on her friend "Where's Maddie?"

"She's out with Buddy," Abby answered again "Nick here made a crack about her being shy and hiding behind her camera," she explained "So I told her to take Buddy for a walk to clear her head. She's at the park"

Nick shook his head "She'll be fine," he soothed the Pink ranger "We'll call her if we need help"

"Xander, do your job" Abby smiled innocently "clear everyone out! Tell them...we're going on a lunch break!"

The Green ranger sighed and started rounding everyone up and hearding them out of the store, once they were gone, the rangers locked up and headed out to meet the new threat head on.

_-Scene-_

Reaching the scene first, Abby came out of her streak and gasped; the scene before her was horrendus groups upon groups of people stood before her, except they werent regular people they were statues. "Oh no," she breathed

"Abby!" Chip's voice reached her senses as the others arrived "We're too late!"

"Its already been here!" Nick sighed

Vida shook her head "That's just stone cold!"

"How do you like my rock garden!" came a snide voice from above, and the five rangers looked up "Soon everyone will be like they are!" Necrolai landed in front of the team

"Never!" Nick snapped

There was a growl to the left and the monster appeared.

"Magi Staff!" Nick commanded, removing his staff from his belt and holding it up. He rushed forward and made several attempts to attack but the staff made no indication that it had even scratched the monster, and it wasnt until he caught Nick and sent him reeling.

Abby gasped and run forward "Nick!" she shouted, falling to her knees beside him and steadying the red ranger, as the others crowded around them. The monster opened fire on them once more, and sent the five of them skidding across the floor away from him.

"That did the trick," he growled

"Now, there's no one to stand in our way," Necrolai smirked, as she stood alongside the monster and surveyed the rangers as they attempted to get back to their feet. She laughed menacingly, as a purple talisman appeared on the ground and both the vampire queen and monster disappeared.

"No!" Nick yelled, but it was in vain.

They had gone.

_-Scene-_

Meanwhile, at the park, Maddie found herself walking along the pathway sheltered by many trees talking with some strange guy whom Buddy had stolen a rugby ball from. Automatically thinking that the dog was her's, the boy had asked her to get him to release said ball before the two started talking. _Lets see Nick accuse me of being shy now_ the blue ranger thought, as she watched Buddy run ahead of her scaring a new birds that had settled on the ground and sent them scattering.

"He's a real playful thing, isnt he?" the boy asked, from beside her "What's his name?"

"Uh...buddy," Maddie answered "His name's Buddy"

The boy nodded "How old is he?"

"You know, I don't really know," Maddie answered. The boy frowned. "He's not mine. He belongs to a friend of mine, uh...I was gonna take a walk, and she suggested I take Buddy, you know incase I run into any trouble"

The boy nodded again "But he's a pup," he pointed out "What much could he do?"

"You'd be surprised," she smiled

"Cool. Well, im Ben..."

"Madison," the blue ranger smiled "Uh, Maddie...my friends, call me Maddie"

Ben smiled "Maddie,"

"So...um, do you practice here every week?" Maddie asked, trying to ignore the burning sensation she could feel rising in her cheeks

"I would if I knew you were here," Ben responded

Maddie hesitated "Um...um...I gotta go" she sighed. She didnt really have to go anywhere, but this encounter was starting to get to hard for her to handle, this wasnt her, she was out of her element _Maybe Nick is right_ she thought _maybe I am too shy_

"Uh, okay" Ben nodded "I hope to see you again sometime"

Suddenly Buddy's barks caught their attention and Maddie turned to see him lying low to the ground, growling and barking in the direction they were walking. People's screams sounded as several groups of civillians started to run towards them.

"What's going on?" Ben questioned

Necrolai and her monster appeared from around the corner "Show them," the vampire queen ordered. The monster chuckled and fired his laser beams at three who had failed to run in time. The beam hit them and they instantly turned to stone. Buddy growled and run forwards, barking at the monster.

"Buddy!" Maddie shouted "No! Come back!" she started forward.

Ben caught her wrist "No, you can't! Look at that thing!"

"I have too," Maddie retorted "Abby will kill me if anything happens to Buddy. You on the other hand have to get out of here! Go! Run!" and she tugged her wrist free of his hand and pushed him aside, before turning and kneeling down to scoop up the Golden Retriever who had returned at her call, grabbed him around the middle and was in the process of scooping him up when the monster's beams hit them...turning them to stone.

There was a yell and Ben looked around to see the White Mystic Ranger running towards the stone statue of Madison and Buddy, "Run!" she told him "Go! Get out of here!".

Over head the others had started to arrive.

"Sis!" Vida exclaimed, as she jumped from her broom and run towards her now statuefied sister, who was kneeling and clutching a rock had Buddy. "Maddie!"

"Buddy!" Abby shouted, skidding to a halt just as the others arrived

Necrolai and the monster chuckled at their expense "Hard luck!"

Abby growled and rounded on the Vampire Queen "You bitch! You'll pay for this!"

"Magi Staff!" both the Pink and White rangers commanded, removing their staffs from their waist. As Vida drew her own, the two villians were blasted backwards as two giant pink wings sprouted from the back of Vida, and knocked them over with a blast of high winds. Meanwhile, Abby twirled her staff between her fingers, and pointed it forward as an ice blast erupted sending the monsters stumbling even further backwards.

Vida stepped forward "Want more?"

"Foolish girls!" Necrolai growned "Can't you see that you can never stop us! Especially now you're down a ranger"

Abby glared "Don't bet on it!" she spat

Necrolai and the monster disappeared moments later.

"We've got to get them back to Rootcore," Vida stated, turning to her sister and touching her face. "Abby, can you?"

The White ranger nodded, touched the statue and disappeared with a faint _pop_.

_-Scene-_

_**"Sorvadum Nuchaios!"**_ Udonna waved the White staff, that Abby had handed over. Normally Udonna would have allowed the present White ranger to attempt unpetrify Maddie and Buddy from their stone cage, but seeing as none of the present rangers were up to scratch on their magic just yet, the former White ranger had taken it upon herself to try.

But sadly...nothing happened.

"Great!" Claire complained "Now what do we do?"

"This creature's magic is very strong," Udonna answered, handing Abby back her wand "Only by destroying him can the spell be broken"

Vida clenched her hands tightly "Oh, I'll destroy him all right," she vowed "With my bare hands!" she turned and stormed up onto the stand behind them, and headed towards the tracking systems.

Xander followed her "Woah, easy V," he tried to console her "You go out there without a plan, your gonna end up just like Maddie!" he told he

"Xander's right," Nick intervened "Its how Maddie got into trouble in the first place. She shouldnt have been out there alone"

Abby shook her head "She wasnt alone," she told them "Buddy was with her, I know he doesnt seem like much, but Buddy's sort of creepy when it comes to danger. He's also very protective and territorial!"

"But he's a dog," Nick pointed out "Maddie, probably got in over her head"

Abby scoffed and turned away. Vida meanwhile, took the defensive route "Man, you don't know my sister!" she retaliated "She may be shy on the outside, but inside she's got the heart of a warrior"

"Right," Nick nodded "That's why she is always hiding behind that camera"

"You are so clueless," Vida retorted, "This is why she is always behind the camera," she removed her morpher from her waist, and pointed it at the digital camera that belonged to her sister. The film from inside the camera hooked up to the camera and the picture flickered to life

"_Introducing DJ Vida..." _Maddie's voice sounded "_The best sister ever..."_ the film showed the current pink ranger rocking out on her turn tables back at the Rock Porium _"Don't forget Xander, not only a great friend but he's sick on his board..."_ the film changed to Chip, who was using a bow and arrow "_Chip Thorn, known him since grammar school, there is nobody in this world quite like Chip..."_ the film changed again "_Yeah, about a little extreme Abby?"_ Abby looked up at the sound of her name, coming from the video "_She's new to Briarwood, and I don't know everything about her yet. But I do know, that I've never met someone as extreme as her...yeah!"_ the film showed Abby out on the Briarwood track, on her motocross bike showing the local boys up. "_Then there's Nick, also new to town...we don't know too much about him yet. But I can feel it...he's something special...so those are my friends. Both old and new. I know I can count on them for anything!"_

Abby grinned as she nudged Nick's shoulder as the film finished, maybe they didnt know Maddie as well as they thought they had.

"Everyone has a different way of expressing themselves, Nick" Udonna explained "Maybe Madison does it through her films"

Nick turned away in thought "You were right, I was clueless..."

"You werent on your own," Abby added in "I too agreed that Maddie needed to get out more. I didnt realize she was so good and creating films, I could use her during one of my demo videos."

The others stared at her in confusion "One?" Chip asked

"I'll tell you later," Abby waved him off "Right now, we've gotta figure out how to save Maddie"

Nick nodded

There was a loud clang, as the pages of the Xenotome flipped over and a new spell code appeared on the pages.

"Apparently, you now have a clue," Udonna smiled

"A new spell code!" Chip grinned

Nick flipped open his morpher, just as the monster appeared in the glowing orb on the table "He's back!" he commented "You guys ready to do this for Maddie?" he asked

"Yeah!" Vida agreed, as she, Xander and Abby joined Nick and Chip around the table "Lets rock!" she rushed past her sister "Sorry sis..." she added

Abby looked over the statue "Hang tight Buddy," she nodded, falling into line between Xander and Nick "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

They morphed and were gone! Nick, Vida, Chip and Xander heading out on their broomsticks, as Abby followed in Ninja Streak.

_-Scene-_

"Where do you think you are going, Rangers?" growled a familiar voice, as the purple warrior Koragg appeared with his foot soldiers. They opened fire on the Rangers in the air, unknown to the streaking blurr that was Abby, and she approaching them fast. "Bring them down!" Koragg ordered

Abby smirked as she spotted her targets "Incoming!" she yelled, bouncing into the thick of them. The foot soldiers turned to try and catch her, but she was too fast, bouncing around them and attacking with her Magi staff, slashing and hitting them with furious blows, once the creatures hit the ground, Abby stopped and turned to Koragg "Did you miss me Koragg?" she smirked

"Meddlesome brat!" the purple warrior growled, aiming his sword at Abby, as she disappeared.

Reappearing with a _pop_, Abby punched in the new spell code on her morpher. 124.

**Galwit Mysto Motro**

Abby grinned as her brand new ranger bike appeared in front of her "Sweet!" she grinned, hopping onto the bike and revving the engine, she punched it into first gear and sped towards Koragg "Mystic Speeder!" she commanded

"What?" Koragg demanded

"Oh yeah!" Abby grinned, pulling to a halt in front of Koragg "Not bad, huh?" she asked "Wait till Cam gets a load of this baby! This so makes up for not giving me a Tsunami Cycle!"

Koragg glared at the White ranger "Impossible!"

"Oh, its possible, dude!" she pointed "Now _this_ my kind of ride!" she nodded "Punch it!" and revving the engine once more, she headed back towards Koragg and his newly reformed foot soldiers. "Sorry Koragg, not this time!" she shouted, avoiding the laser attacks with ease "Fire!" she pulled back on her bike and fired several laser beams back at the group ahead of her, Koragg stood his ground as the laser beams hit behind him and exploded.

"Charge!" he ordered

Two hidacs jumped into the air, and Abby followed them on her bike managing to hit them with separate laser beams in mid-air before landing with a shallow bump on the ground. She smirked as she rode onwards, shooting laser after laser at the creatures, who were unable to touch her due to the velocity and speed that she had gained.

"These are so much better than the Tsunami cycles!" Abby stated "Sorry Cam," she added as an after thought to her cousin "But these things rock! Later!" she added to the foot soldiers as she blasted forwards, and sent a ripple of energy back at them, which caused them to be thrown into the air as the ground beneath their feet exploded.

Koragg gowled "My turn!" he stated as he stepped forward

"Oh yeah?" Abby asked "You want some of this? Well, come get some!" and she headed towards him, pulled back as she jumped into the air and fired two laser beams at the purple warrior

Koragg landed on his feet and slid back some, before thrusting out his shield "Wolf attack!" he commanded, as the bright red eye on the centre of his shield glowed.

Abby flew over the attack and fired several more lasers at Koragg, before landing behind him and pulling the bike to a halt. She glanced back "Had enough?" she questioned

"Your magic isnt strong enough to defeat me," he growled, pointing his sword at her

"Its strong enough today!" the White ranger retorted "Im on my way Maddie...hang tight Buddy!" she revved the engine once more on her bike, and took off towards town where her friends were fighting the monster.

Koragg watched her go "We will meet again," he glowered

_-Scene-_

Abby reached the centre of town just in time to see the monster head towards the rest of her team, she had witnessed the end of the brutal attack by Necrolai and was just close enough to hear the monsters words about rocking the town, pun intended. She rolled her eyes, monsters just didnt learn. "Not on my watch!" she shouted, as she blasted forward over the steps leading away from the estate in which her friends had been fighting "Lasers!" she fired, her laser beams and watched as they connected with her intended target!

"Abby!" Nick shouted, as the White ranger skidded to a halt in front of him and the others

Chip grinned "I want a bike like that!" he pointed at the White cycle, Abby had just gotten off

"You've caused enough damage for one day!" Abby chided the monster

The monster glowered in her direction "This is too easy!" he growled, preparing himself for battle

"Reflect this!" Abby responded, flexing her hand and waving it in front of her "Reflectus Targo!" a huge mirror made entirely of ice appeared in front of the White ranger, protecting her from the beam that the creature had just shot at her. The beam hit the ice mirror and bounced backwards hitting the monster who instantly became a stone statue.

The others grinned from behind "She did it!" Vida grinned

"Sweet!" the three boys nodded in agreement

Abby flexed her fingers once more "Now to end this!" she crossed her arms "Power of the polar bear!" she run forward, threw out her hand and hit the statue with an ice blast so strong that it not only turned the statue to stone, but also knocked it over onto the ground, causing it to shatter into a thousand pieces. The White ranger skidded to a halt behind the destroyed statue and smirked "You mess with my friends...then you mess with me!" she commented

"Nice one!" Vida grinned, as she raced towards Abby; the boys following behind her "You did it! You destroyed him!"

"Yeah, well, he messed with Maddie and Buddy," Abby answered "These lot got alot to learn about Ranger alliances! Point is, if you mess with one ranger...then you've got to deal with the consequences and mess with them all!"

The others nodded, just as a purple talisman appeared around the monster Abby had just destroyed. The monster re-configured itself, and grew bigger its stone cage disappearing as it grew.

"We've got to do something!" Nick stated

Vida glanced around and gasped "Maddie!" she grinned, as her sister skidded to a halt beside them "Your okay!"

"Yeah," the blue ranger nodded "and it looks like I got here just in time!"

"Maddie," Nick started, turning to the blue ranger "I was a jerk! Im sorry I said you were too shy!"

Maddie smiled "apology accepted!" she nodded "Lets just forget about it"

There was a jingle from their morphers "Hey, look!" Chip grinned, as a new spell code was activated.

Maddie removed her morpher from her belt "I guess we both learned something today," she nodded at Nick, before proceeding to morpher "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**Galwit Mysto Ranger**

Once morphed, Maddie along with the others transformed into the Mystic titans state.

**Galwit Mysto Prifior**

They grew to Megazord size.

"You can't handle this," the monster growled, as he faced them

"Oh yeah?" Maddie asked "Lets try my new spell code!"

Vida nodded "Do it sis!" she encouraged

"Galwit Mystio Unios!" the six rangers shouted, as each of their titan forms merged together to form the Titan Megazord. The rangers appeared inside, on a giant chess board like floor and standing behind their controls, holding their Magi staffs.

Xander frowned as he looked around "Whoa, this place is freaky!" she commented

"You got that right," Vida agreed

Maddie looked down "I get it," she told her friends "The cockpit is like a chess board. We control our fight with stragetical moves"

Abby groaned "Great, I've never been one for strategy," she told the others

"Now's a good time to learn as any," Nick responded

"Lucky for you," Chip turned to the White ranger "I belong to the Chess club at school"

The white ranger frowned "How is that lucky for me?" she asked "Lucky for you, more like"

"Okay guys," Nick cut between them "Lets get serious!"

"Titan Megazord!" the six of them commanded, and the Megazord sprang to life.

The monster considered them for a moment "That doesnt scare me!" he growled "Fire!" an fireblast hit them directly in the chest. A smoke cloud covered the rangers, behind which the megazord covered itself with Chip's wings and cooled off the heat using Abby as a cooling system.

"Not even close!" Nick shouted

"What?" the monster demanded, and he run full out towards them

"Titan sabre!" the rangers commanded, as the Megazord's sabre appeared in hand on the outside of the cockpit. When the monster was close enough, the rangers slashed upwards and the monster was knocked backwards.

Nick nodded "All together!" he commanded

"Anicent power!" the rangers shouted all together "Mystic Spell Seer!" they twirled their Magi staffs in their hands and thrust them into the air, while on the outside the Megazord twirled its sabre in the air drawing a talisman with their individual colours on the centre, before slashing downwards on the monster, who exploded. "Check mate!" the rangers grinned, turning away as the monster exploded and disappeared.

_-Scene-_

It was the end of the day, and once again the rangers were back at the Rock Porium doing what they did best. Abby was leaning against the wall near the door, holding Buddy in her arms as he jumped up and tried to lick her face; meanwhile on the otherside of the room, filming Vida was Maddie. The White ranger smiled as she watched the sisters interact, before looking up as a shadow fell over her.

"Hi," said a teenage boy "Um...you don't happen to know a Maddie, do you?"

Abby quirked a curious eyebrow "Maddie?" she asked "Maddie who?"

"She was in the park this morning, with him," he pointed at golden retriever "His name is Buddy, right?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded, smiling as her dog licked her face

The boy nodded "I thought the dog was hers..."

"Ah right," Abby nodded, before pointing to the opposite side of the room "Maddie's the one with the camera," she told him.

The boy nodded and headed across the room, popping up in front of the camera, and startling Maddie. Watching closely, Abby grinned as Maddie lowered the camera and greeted the boy. The Blue ranger lowered her camera and turned away from her sister, as she walked with the boy, she obviously knew.

"Um, before all that happened..." the boy was saying, as they grew closer to the back office, and closer to where Abby could hear them "I was going to ask you out"

The White ranger tried her best to surpress a grin

"But I guess I was to shy," the boy admitted

"You were?" Maddie asked "Really?"

The boy nodded.

They both fell silent.

Watching closely, Abby rolled her eyes at the two of them, they were perfect for one another. Both two shy for their own good.

"Well, this looks like a pretty cool place to work," the boy commented, looking around.

Maddie nodded

"You want to show me around?" the boy asked

Again Maddie nodded, glanced towards where Abby was standing and smiled, before leading the boy away. The White ranger grinned, before heading towards Nick who had just come out of the back office.

"Looks, like Maddie is learning to come out of her shell," the red ranger commented, as the blue ranger walked away

Vida nodded, as Nick and Abby walked towards her "Yeah," she agreed "But if that guy messes with my sister. He's going to have to deal with me,"

Nick sat down on the edge of the stage, and picked up a magazine "Don't worry," he responded "she can take care of herself"

"And if she cant," Abby looked up, holding Buddy at arms length "Buddy is very protective..." she glanced down at the dog in her arms, and hugged him, all the while tickling his stomach and cooing at him "Arent you, baby!"

The dog yapped and Vida exchanged looks with Nick "Yeah, he's a ferocious beast!" she pointed out

"Hey," Abby pointed at the Pink ranger "You aint seen him in action, _pinky_!" she teased

Vida glared, although she knew full well that Abby as just kidding around.

* * *

**A/N: OMG! I AM SO SORRY!**

**I am terribly sorry for the extremely late update! But today, I decided that I would at least update one of my Power Ranger series. So while I wait for reviews on my latest update of my Harry Potter story, I started writing Abby. Took me all day, because I kept getting distracted, but here she is.**

**Hope you enjoyed.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 21/03/2011 at 19:13pm _


	5. Trust and Friendship

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: The Snow Ranger Returns_

_by xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Another update from yours truely._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing except my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Three old characters make an appearance, can you spot them?_

* * *

**Trust and Friendship**

_"A friend in need; is a friend indeed"_

* * *

_Koragg stepped out from behind a tree in the forest of Briarwood, his purple armour dim in colour in the dawn of the morning. It was still relatively dark but he managed to navagate himself around with ease; it was as if he was waiting for something...or rather someone...for seconds later Nick appeared in his ranger form and initiated a fight with the wolf-warrior. The two fought one another with ease, Koragg landing a blow to Nick's stomach and sending him hurling backwards into a tree, however, Nick managed to survive the attack and was back on his feet and attacking within seconds._

_"Prepare for the sword," Koragg growled_

_Nick drew his own sword and the two levelled one another out on the battlefield, before rushing at one another and clashing swords when they were mere meters away from one another. They clashed and dodged one another, before locking swords and staring one another down._

_"This time I will be victorious!" Koragg growled, as he bore down on Nick, before kicking the teen away._

_Nick flipped over backwards and landed on his feet, when Koragg attacked he kicked the purple warrior in the leg and then jumped up and kicked at his stomach, but met his shield blocked the attack. Pushing off from the shield Nick jumped into the air as Koragg followed, but the Red ranger was faster. After a slash from his sword and a double kick Koragg hit the ground hard as Nick stood over him ready for the final blow._

_-Scene-_

"Udonna!" Abby called as she entered Rootcore, she was still dressed in her night clothes, seeing as she had come straight from her home after being awoken by what appeared to be a vision; she didnt fully understand where it had come from, but she had a pretty good idea of who had sent it. "Udonna? You here?"

"Abigail," Udonna appeared out of thin air, behind the current White ranger "What is it, are you all right?"

Jumping at least a foot in the air, Abby turned around and stared at the older woman "Damn, you got that magic thing perfected" she complained "Do you have to use it on unsuspecting visitors?"

The older woman smiled thoughtfully "Is everything all right?" she asked again "You look terrible

"I had a dream," Abby answered "Or a vision...you know, im not exactly sure"

"Hmm, what did you see?" Udonna asked, leading the white ranger towards the table and sitting her down

Abby sat down and took a deep breath "I saw Nick," she answered "and Koragg...they were fighting, and it seemed Nick was about to defeat Koragg. But...that's not possible, is it?"

Udonna looked thoughtful "It is possible," she nodded "That you have had some vision of the future. Tell me child, have you had any contact with your mother?"

"Who? Takara?" Abby asked, before shaking her head "No, not since I first came here. She's been dormant for weeks...why? You don't think she sent me this vision do you?"

"It would be very possible," Udonna nodded "Since she is all seeing right now. If she is in the astral plane looking down on us, it is possible that she is able to witness events that have yet to happen." she explained "She could see many futures, and know many things..."

"But why doesnt she just tell me everything?" Abby asked "Why is she sending me these visions, they don't even make sense!"

Udonna shook her head "That is something only you can figure out, young one" she smiled "Try and contact your mother. And ask her what it is, you must do"

Abby sighed "I will try," she nodded "but im not sure this connection works both ways. I mean, I know it works when she is on Earth, but im not sure I can contact the astral plane"

Udonna smiled "Where there is a will; there is a way" she explained, patting Abby's shoulder before looking up as Vida, Maddie, Chip and Xander entered Rootcore for their magic training.

"Abby," Xander smirked "Looking more beautiful than ever,"

The White ranger rolled her eyes at his attempt to flirt with her "Don't start this morning, Xander" she complained, before looking down at herself. Realizing she was still in her bed clothes, Abby grasped a handful of them and pulled as her Ninja clothes appeared underneath "There...much better!" she nodded

Xander and the others exchanged looks "But -" the Green ranger cut off

"Ninja Basics 101," Abby nodded, patting the Green ranger on the shoulder and skirted around the others, as she left Rootcore all together. She had to somehow contact Takara, and find out the meaning of this vision.

_-Scene-_

Later that day, Abby approached the Rock Porium clad in her Motocross gear and carrying her helmet under her arm "Hey, Nick!" she grinned, spotting the red ranger working on his bike "Struck out on your engine again?" she asked

"Yeah," the red ranger nodded, before noticing her attire "You heading somewhere?"

"Heading back home," Abby answered "there's something in Blue Bay that I need to check out. I'll be back later tonight; or you know, if Morticon decides to try his luck again"

Nick chuckled and nodded "When does he never attempt to try his luck?"

"Thats my point," the White ranger nodded, before walking around him towards her bike "I'll tell you what, if your engine blows again, I'll give Hunter a call. See if he can't come out and figure out what's wrong with it"

"You trying to say I can't fix my own bike?" Nick challenged

Abby shook her head "No, just saying you're having a little trouble, an extra set of eyes can't hurt, can it?"

"Guess not," Nick shrugged

Glancing at her watch Abby nodded "Well, I gotta go; catch you later" and she jumped onto her bike, jump started the engine and buckled her helmet on her head "Call me if you need me!" and after kicking up the kick-stand the White ranger rolled around Nick and took off up the street and disappeared out of Briarwood.

_-Scene-_

"And you are back here because..." Kaydon trailed off, as she turned to the resident daughter of a legend beside her "Come on Abs, give me something to work with! Why have you come back, after months of being gone?"

Abby chuckled as she cast a sideways glance at the younger teen beside her "I just need a place to contact Takara, and since we're both Snow Ninja's I figured the connection would be stronger here" she explained "Understand?"

"I think so," Kaydon nodded, before a bright smile adorned her features "So tell me! What's Briarwood like...any cute guys?"

The White ranger shook her head "You know for someone who has spent their entire life residing at the Snow Academy, you're turning into a fine little teenager. I guess its nature for every girl to chase after cute guys..." she smirked

Kaydon's face turned a deep scarlet "Well...here at the Snow Academy, we're all considered family, so I think it would be against the rules to chase someone here"

Abby chuckled and patted her shoulder "Hey, maybe one day, I'll get you out of this place. Yeah?" she asked "Keep your chin up, work on your studies and perfect your skills, and then we'll make a break for it? Deal?"

"Deal!" Kaydon nodded, before turning to the sound of her brothers voice "See ya later, Abs" she stated, before running across the field towards her twin

Abby watched the two go, before shaking her head and turning back to the temple of Legends. She hurried up the stone steps and disappeared inside, quickly allocated Takara's portrait and closed her eyes _Okay...please let this work._ she thought, before taking a deep breath and allowing the lines of communication to open just like she had done two years ago _Takara...can you hear me?_

_-Scene-_

_A bold glassy red eye ignited as an explosion hit the beach, and Nick was propelled through the air and over the head of a purple warrior. He hit the wet sand with a hard thud, as Koragg turned in his direction "Fight me!" the purple warrior demanded_

_"Yeah," Nick growled "Well, if it will get you out of my head! Let's do it!" he pushed himself to his feet, and removed his morpher "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"_

_The battle commenced, with both participants blocking and attacking. The tables soon changed, as Nick rolled in the air and slashed downwards. Koragg retaliated by kicking the red ranger in the chest and slashing horizontally downwards with his sword, and then throwing Nick away like a rag doll, as blue lightning clashed and the beach exploded._

_"You are not as formidable an opponent as I thought," Koragg growled_

_Stabbing his sword into the ground, Nick pushed himself up_

_"Your powers are weak!" Koragg continued "You have not learned to harness your magic! Your defeat will be swift!"_

_Nick breathed in sharply as he made it back to his feet "Im not as weak as you think, pal" he retorted "Watch this! Power of the Phoenix!" he commanded, as bright energy succumbed him, and he threw out an energy blast towards Koragg which screeched. Koragg was thrown backwards, and into a brick wall behind him._

_"You're more powerful than I expected," he growled, dislodging himself from the wall and holding out his shield "Wolf attack!" he commanded, as purple energy flew out of his shield and caught Nick in the chest and sent him backwards -_

_-Scene-_

"Nick!" Abby gasped, as she pulled out of the vision and stumbled backwards into the marble wall behind her. _What the hell was that?_

**Go Abigail...your friend needs you**

Abby gave a start and looked up at the picture of her mother in the hall of the temple "You have funny ways of helping me Takara," she spoke "But thanks!" and she took off, switching to Ninja Streak half way out of the temple; she had just made it to the otherside of the academy's portal before she teleported. One thought on her mind -

_Hold on Nick...im coming!_

_-Scene-_

Nick gasped as he stumbled over the rock quarry, underneath the bridge. Koragg's attacks were relentless and he was weakening fast. "You will be defeated today!" the purple warrior growled, raising his sword and brought it down, intending to strike with it, however, neither Koragg or Nick expected the sword to clash with another's as Abby teleported directly into between them in the midst of the battle; she was fully morphed, and in her held in her hand, between herself and Koragg's blade was her Snow staff.

"Back at ya!" she spat, kicking Koragg in the stomach and sending him stumbling back away from her and Nick. Rolling the staff in her hand, Abby spun around and slashed upwards with her staff as it connected with Koragg's armour and sparks flew "Snow Staff! Full power!" she commanded, and she swirled it in a giant circle and slashed downwards.

As Koragg fell backwards, Nick stumbled to Abby's side "Thanks for that," he told her, grabbing her shoulder

"Why didnt you call in back-up?" Abby demanded, turning on him "Why are you out here fighting alone?"

Nick shook his head "Long story," he answered "But im not alone...at least not now. How did you know I'd be out here?"

"Thats an even longer story," Abby retorted

Koragg growled and got back to his feet "Im not finished!" he growled "This fight has nothing to do with White Ranger! Leave now, or pay the ultimate price"

"Oh, that's a tough decision," Abby mocked "But the answer is pretty simple!" she glanced sideways "Ready Nick?"

Nick nodded "Yeah!" he agreed, clasping hands with his older friend, as they both prepared for battle.

And the fight began once more.

Using one another strengths and weaknesses to their advantages, Nick and Abby battled Koragg as a team. Although one false move cost Abby her privliage, as Koragg rapped her several times with his sword and then grasped her shoulder tightly and threw her into the stone formation of the bridge, landing with a thud on the ground Abby demorphed, a painful hiss escaping her lips.

"Abby!" Nick yelled, as Koragg turned back in his direction

"Thats more like it!" he growled, "I told you White Ranger, this battle is not your's to fight!"

From where she lay, Abby watched Koragg practically rip Nick apart. Once the red ranger was down, Koragg stood over him, his sword raised.

"No!" Abby screamed "Nick!"

Nick raised his arm to protect himself, as Koragg slashed his sword downwards for the final strike. But it never came, a yellow energy blast connected with Koragg's armour and sent him stumbling. Glancing up, Abby sighed in relief as the others appeared.

"Hang on buddy!" Xander shouted, as he jumped into the air and struck the ground with his axe once he had landed. The beam hit Koragg and knocked him stumbling once more; as Nick rolled away and Vida and Maddie helped him to his feet.

"Are you alright?" Maddie asked

Nick didnt answer, but looked up as Xander spoke "We know you didn't steal the money, Nick"

"We're sorry we jumped to conclusions," Vida added

Chip nodded "Actually, it was Xander's fault," he slapped Nick's helmet

"We let our imagination run away with us," Maddie intervened "It was all of our faults"

"Yeah, you did!" Nick nodded, getting to his feet "Maybe you should have thought about that before!" as he returned to his feet, he turned with his back towards Koragg who was starting to stir.

Making it back to his own feet, the purple warrior returned to his position behind the oblivious red ranger

"Hey, look out!" Xander yelled, grabbing Nick and pulling him around to face Koragg.

"Now that you are all here," Koragg told them "I shall finish them"

Abby frowned as she watched the purple warrior take to the sky and become giant "Okay, how come I take a beating because this wasnt my fight!" she complained, "and they get away scot free!" she pushed herself shakily to her feet and stumbled towards the others "That just doesnt seem fair!"

"Are you okay?" Maddie asked, placing her hand on Abby's shoulder and recieving a hiss of pain in return "What happened?"

The White ranger shook her head "Old injury, rock formation" she answered, rolling her shoulder painfully "I'll get over it" she looked towards the monsterous Koragg "You guys go! Im sure you can form the Dragon formation without me!"

The others exchanged looks, before nodding and removing their morphers as they punched in **125** on the pad

**Galwit Mysto Prifior**

While the five other Rangers grew to megazord heights, Abby watched painfully from the ground. Each move she made, each breath she took caused a essence of pain to ripple through her _This is not good_ she complained, as she remembered the only people who could truly help her right now, were the only people who didnt know she was a ranger again. _Hunter is gonna kill me!_ she thought as she remembered back to her Dino Thunder days, and how Hunter reacted to her keeping secrets from him; _way to go Abby...why do you always manage to drop yourself in it? Huh?_ she sighed and shook her head, this evening was _not_ going to be pretty.

**"Uthe Mejor Ultimas!"** Koragg's voice echoed deeply over the barron desert and cutting through Abby's thoughts. Looking up the White ranger watched as he transformed fron a centaur and into a Megazord "Centaurus Wolf Megazord!"

"Oh no!" Abby breathed, her eyes widening "He's got a Megazord..." she glanced fearfully up at her friends and team-mates

"The time has come to take this fight to the next level!" Koragg explained, punching his hand out towards the Rangers after touching the shield on his chest where the red eye from before appeared "Dark Source! Evil Force!" he commanded, as a whirlwind of energy hit the rangers; there was a glow of orange and the Dragon formation lowered itself to the ground.

Nick frowned and looked around "Guys! We can't combine!" he announced

"Now, I will use your own magic against you" Koragg growled, holding out his hand where the magic from the Dragon formation swirled "as I summon the evil Morticon from the underworld

Abby swallowed hard "No!" she cried, as Koragg threw out a gateway and chanted the summoning spell. Seconds later Morticon stood before the rangers.

"Free!" he bellowed "Free at last!"

"No way!" Nick breathed, turning his attention to the ground and to where Abby stood.

Morticon growled "and now I am free, I will rule this miserable dimension as the powerfullest ruler of all time"

"This is bad!" Nick pointed out the obvious

"Lets finish this Koragg," Morticon commanded, storming forwards "Destroy them!" he clashed swords with Nick, before sending both the Dragon and Nick flying over his shoulder. Unseating Nick from the Dragon's back.

Koragg raised his staff and twirled it in a circle "Dark Magic, spell seal!" he commanded, and the energy beam hit the Dragon as Nick rolled aside right into Morticon's hands.

"How does it feel Mystic Ranger?" Morticon asked, attacking Nick from all sides, before spinning him around and grasping him tightly "This will be my finest hour!

Abby breathed in a shaky breath, before reaching for her morpher and despite the protesting pain that crippled her body she raised it into the air "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" she commanded, "Snow Ninja Powers! Combine!" there was a flash and she was left in her morphed state. **125** she punched in on the pad **"Galwit Mysto Prifior"** she commanded, before growing to Megazord size "Oi!" she yelled, turning Morticon and Koragg's attention on her.

Using Morticon's short attention span to his advantage Nick flipped over him backwards and threw out his hand "Red Mystic Ranger!" he yelled "Counter spell!"

"What?" Koragg frowned as he watched in disbelief as Morticon disappeared back into the underworld.

Nick landed in front of the purple warrior, and fell to his one knee as Abby raced to his side "Nick!" she breathed "are you all right?"

"I don't know how you did that," Koragg spoke, causing Abby to take a protective stance in front of her friend "But I have your Megazord power," and he turned, walked away and disappeared.

"No!" Nick shouted, attempting to get to his feet and go after him.

Abby held him back "Let him go," she mumured "We'll get your Megazord powers back, some other way"

_-Scene-_

"Ow!" Abby complained, as Hunter pressed the palm of his hand tightly down on her shoulder as he -with the help of Tori- wrapped the bandages around Abby's chest, "Ow! You guys! That hurts!"

Tori rolled her eyes "Its supposed to hurt," she stated

"I don't think its supposed to cut off circulation," Abby complained "Im gonna need to be able to move and _breathe_!" she cried, hissing as Hunter touched the bruise which was forming on her shoulder "Dude! Touch it again, and I'll give you a bruise that hurts!"

Hunter smirked "Oh, yeah, she's getting better already" he nodded "Why didnt you tell us you were a Ranger again?" he asked, after Tori had finished with the last of the bandages and was helping Abby put her top back on

"Well, I havent really seen you both for months," Abby answered "and it never really came up in any of our phone conversations" she pointed out

"It still would have been nice to know," Tori pointed out, dropping down onto a bean-bag chair in the living area of Abby's new home "You couldnt have just picked up the phone and said, 'Hey guys, just calling to let you know im a ranger again; so you know, expect lost of bruises next time you see me'" she smirked

Abby glared "I so do not talk like that!" she stated

Tori grinned "Like what?" she asked innocently, before squeaking and dodging a pillow which was aimed at her head "Violence!" she shouted, pointing at Abby "Hunter, subdue her please!"

"I am not getting involved!" Hunter responded, holding up his hand in surrender

"Ha!" Abby grinned, lying back into her boyfriend as the pain in her body heightened with each of her movement "Don't make me move, it hurts!"

Tori shook her head and clambered back into her seat "You know, you're pretty lousy for a Snow Academy graduate"

"Excuse me?" Abby gasped

"Arent all Snow Ninja's supposed to be able to numb themselves?" Tori asked

"They can," Abby nodded "But that would be cheating. Besides its not hurrying up the healing process, its slowing it down; and I want to heal quickly!" she explained "Hence the reason, I do not use my powers"

Tori nodded "Point taken"

Hunter smirked, and kissed Abby's temple "You better heal quickly," he mumured "We got a double date on Saturday"

"Oh yeah," Abby grinned turning her sights on Tori "Blake's coming home, isnt he?" she grinned

Tori blushed

"I guess i'll have to ask Toby for time off work," she nodded "Im sure I'll get it! I just hope Necrolai, Koragg and Morticon understand the importance of Saturday, and do not attack! "

Tori and Hunter nodded in agreement, but unknown to the three friends sitting in Abby's new home; and even bigger more sinister evil was at work, one that would take the Power Rangers and the human world by total surprise.

* * *

**A/N: Okay, maybe that wasnt such a good ending. **

**Next chapter out as soon as possible...see ya.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 28 March 2011 at 01:19 AM_


	6. Legends

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: The Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Another update from Abby. Hoping to get this one out early, so I can get my Harry Potter chapter out too, before bed._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. Cept my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Enjoy._

* * *

**Legends**

_"Legends die hard; they survive as truth rarely does"_

* * *

"Gather around Rangers," Udonna called, as the six Mystic rangers snagged their respective seats at the wooden table. Udonna, meanwhile, was standing in front of the Xenotome "Hear the story, of the beast stallion. Who's strength was known across the land..." the Xenotome glowed "The Legendary Catastros"

A depicted picture of a black horse galloped out of the book and disappeared into the crystal ball which was in the centre of the table, at which the Rangers sat. There was 'oohs' and 'ahhs' from the Rangers, as the horse disappeared and was replaced by a film of what had happened before they became rangers.

"Many have tried in vain," Udonna explained "to break the mightiest creature of them all, but Catastros was stronger than one hundred men, and no one was able to harness his fearsome power. Catastros fled into the forest during the great battle between good and evil, but before the seal was complete, evil reached up and grabbed Catastros...and pulled him down into the lowest depths of the pit"

The image in the crystal ball showed a strange looking creature, laughing darkly as Catastros disappeared. The story ended with the Rangers staring wide-eyed at the Crystal ball.

Then Chip broke the silence.

"That was the scariest story, I have ever heard" the yellow ranger commented

Abby frowned and glanced his way "It was?" she asked "I've heard worse..."

"Tell it again!" the Yellow ranger asked, spinning around a childish grin on his face as he faced Udonna.

Nick rolled his eyes and exchanged glances with Abby, who smirked and spun around on her chair

"Even i'm a little freaked out," Vida commented, recieving looks from her friends "Just a little" she added

Thunder rumbled outside as Lightning clashed

Xander scoffed "Well, im not scared" he patted his chest. Just then the electric died as the lights went out and thunder rumbled from outside.

Abby smirked and grabbed Xander's stomach as she breathed in his ear "Boo!" she whispered

There was a shriek, and when the lights came back on Xander was in Vida's arms. Abby held her sides as she cackled with laughter, tumbling backwards off her seat into Nick, who grabbed her upper arms and steadied her on the chair.

"Not funny Abs," Xander glowered in her direction

"I thought it was," Abby grinned, "You are so easily played, X" she winked in his direction "But that's why I love Thunderstorms, they are so fun!"

Xander glared as Vida dropped him to the floor.

Udonna chuckled at the playful banter between the six of them, as they all re-grouped together in front of the Xenotome.

"You can't all be afraid of a silly horse," Nick shook his head

"Make no mistake," Udonna addressed the red ranger "Catastros is a force to be reckoned with, Nick" she nodded

"But Koragg must have tamed him, since he has control over him" Maddie theorized

Udonna nodded "Yes. But Catastros remains loyal to Koragg to this day" and she moved off, leaving the rangers alone to ponder the thought of the story and the fight from yesterday.

As Udonna moved off, Claire approached the rangers; a beehive style hat of cream on her head. The rangers laughed at her appearance, obviously the young apprentice didnt realize the mistake of her spell. "Don't you just love a good rainstorm?" the blonde asked "Washes away the stress of the day,"

"Claire?" Abby frowned "You're steaming..."

"Oh yeah," Claire nodded "I crossed a hot coco spell with the spell of protection, to keep my warm on these cold stormy nights"

The rangers cackled with laughter, as did Claire; as she thought they were laughing at her cross spell.

"Your hair," Vida spoke through her laughter

Claire frowned and reached up to touch her cheek, where she pulled some cream off and tasted it. "Oh..." she gasped, reaching up and touching her head which was full of cream "I forgot to admit the part about the toppings! Im allergic to whipped cream!" she shrieked, sneezing and spraying Udonna with cream.

The rangers gasped, as Udonna turned and walked away.

"Nick," Claire panicked, turning back to the Rangers "Quick point your wand at me and say '_Finishio_'"

Nick nodded and jumped off the table, he opened his morpher and pointed it at the blonde "_**Finishio!"**_ he did as instructed. The whipped cream beehive disappeared, and Claire was left looking exceptionally ordinary.

"Thanks," she smiled "Well, I better go..." and she quickly hurried off leaving the Rangers alone

Abby shook her head, as Claire left the room. "So, shall we go home?" she asked, turning to Nick

The Red ranger nodded and turned as he and Abby headed for the exit

"Woah, wait a minute?" Xander spoke, stopping them "Home? Together?"

Abby frowned "Yeah," she nodded "Home; where you live at a particular time..." she mocked

Xander glared at her again "You live...together?"

"Well, Nick needed a place to stay," Abby pointed out "and I wanted a housemate, its kinda lonely living on your own. And im used to living with another person" she shrugged

"What about your boyfriend?" Vida asked

"Hunter?" Abby questioned, glancing at Nick "Hunter's cool with it," she fished her car keys out of her jean pocket, and patted Nick's shoulder "Come on, see ya guys!" she added to the others, waving over her shoulder as she turned toe and left Rootcore.

Nick following behind her.

_-Scene-_

_4:3oAM_

Abby groaned, as she rolled over onto her side and eyed her alarm clock through the darkness of her room, outside the window she could hear the rain lashing heavily against the class and the sound of thunder rumbling in the dark sky which clouded Briarwood. The White ranger pouted as the time glared back at her, why the hell was she awake at this time in the morning? Rolling back over, Abby smiled as Hunter's sleeping face met her gaze and she curled herself up into a ball beside him pulling the quilt back over her in hopes of going back to sleep.

But something was stopping her; a quiet muffled sound. Pausing, Abby rolled onto her back and pushed herself up onto her elbows as she strained to hear what was happening outside her bedroom door. On the bottom of the bed lay Buddy, who like his mistress had perked up at the sound of a muffled voice.

"Nick?" Abby frowned, pulling back the blanket and getting to her feet. She glanced over her shoulder at Hunter who continued to sleep soundly in the storm ridden night "Come on Buddy," she whispered, patting her hip as the Golden Retriever bounced off the bed and scurried out onto the landing of the loft as Abby followed him and closed her bedroom door quietly behind her. She then padded over to the door behind which Nick was occupying.

Pushing open the white door, Abby stepped into the darkened room. The window had been opened and the sheer white curtain was blowing into the room.

"Nick," she whispered

There was no response, just the continual groan she had heard from her room

"Nick?"

Abby navigated her way towards the bed and sat down on the edge. Nick lay asleep on the bed, tossing and turning as if having a nightmare, sweat clung to his neck and chest and he was panting as if running, or he had been running. With a small frown at to what he was dreaming off, Abby grabbed his shoulder and shook him forcefully "Nick! Wake up!" she ordered

With a gasp, Nick sat up sharply his arms propping him up. He blinked as his eyes adjusted to the dark surrounding him before running his hand over his face "What?" he questioned, although he was still feeling half asleep

"You okay?" Abby asked, reaching up to switch on the bedside lamp

Nick blinked at the sheer light blinded him "Abs?" he frowned "What...what happened?"

"You were having a nightmare," Abby answered him "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, yeah, I'm fine" Nick nodded "How are you in here?"

Abby tilted her head to the side "I just woke up, and something wouldnt let me go back to sleep" she explained "and then I could hear you crying from my room"

"I wasnt crying," he defended

Abby smirked "Okay, you were whimpering!" she teased "Point is, I couldnt go back to sleep, until I found out what was wrong"

"Oh, sorry for waking you," the red ranger apologized

"What was the dream about?"

Nick shook his head "Don't worry about it," he answered "Its nothing"

"Is it Ranger related?" Abby asked "Because if it is, then you can tell me..."

Nick seemed to hesitate, before he shook his head and wiped the sleep from his eyes "No, its okay. Just your regular nightmare."

"Do you want me to stay?" she asked

Nick shook his head "No, just go back to Hunter" he answered "Remember him? Your boyfriend?" he teased

Abby swatted him across the head "Shut up!" she smiled, so her threatening demeanour lost its worth "Hunter's a big boy, he can handle himself if he wakes up alone"

Nick glared at her through the darkness "Goodnight, Abigail" he retorted

"Goodnight Nicholas," Abby replied, getting to her feet and shuffling back towards the door "You know what, I'll leave Buddy in here. That way if you have anymore nightmares, he can scare the monsters away" she smirked, and ducked out of the room as Nick threw his pillow at her.

Nick rolled his eyes in the darkness and shook his head, as he lay back down in bed; all the while maintaining a grin. It was at times like this, made it really difficult to believe that Abby was in her early twenties at all. _You're a real piece of work, Abs_ he thought before rolling onto his side and attempting to go back to sleep.

Meanwhile, Abby giggled as she closed Nick's door and returned to her own; to find Hunter sitting up. The older blonde looked up as his girlfriend returned "Where've you been?" he asked

"Nick had a nightmare," Abby answered "I was just making sure he was okay. Why? Were you worried?" she asked as she crawled back into bed.

Hunter hovered over her slightly, and shook his head "Nah, I figured you were still in the house somewhere, and I knew that nothing bad would happen to you, because Buddy was also missing; and we all know what he is like when you are in trouble"

Abby grinned "True,"

For at least five minutes the couple stared at one another in the darkness, the only light they had was from the Lightning that clashed and illuminated the room from outside the window. After a while, Hunter smirked and bent his head as he pressed a soft kiss to her lips; his hand curling around her shoulder as Abby's curled into the hair at the bottom of his neck.

_-Scene-_

Next morning, Hunter left Briarwood early as to return to the Thunder Academy for his morning classes, leaving Abby and Nick to make their way into work, although they were late because of Nick's nightmare keeping him up half the night and then when he did finally fall asleep it was an hour or two before he was supposed to be awake.

"I don't know why you just dont stay in bed," Abby pointed out as she pulled up outside the Rock Porium in her car. Normally she and Nick rode in to work on their bikes, but the White ranger could see how tired her friend was and therefore had forbidden him from going near his bike until he was more awake.

Nick shook his head, as he rubbed his eyes tiredly "Maybe because I need the cash," he answered, getting out of the car

"Don't we all," Abby grumbled, as she followed him "But I don't think Toby is going to dock you for not coming in once! I mean, he's still got the rest of us"

"Im fine Abby, stop worrying"

Abby smirked as she looped her arm through his "and yet I do..." she teased, before pulling back as they entered Rock Porium.

Xander looked up from his place near the cash register "Glad you could join us," he teased, as the two last Rangers entered the store. Nick carrying his jacket over his arm and Abby pulling hers on over her shoulders.

"Did you go home and hide under your blankets last night, X?" Abby asked, nudging the Green ranger as she passed him "I see the boogeyman didnt get you"

Xander glared after her "I'll have you know," he retorted "That I was purely making sure that Vida was all right yesterday! I wasnt scared"

"Huh-uh," Abby nodded, before winking at him "Course you werent, because the _great_ Xander doesnt get scared, does he?"

"Exactly!" Xander nodded, turning back to Nick, who was speaking with Vida.

Vida smirked "Aw, did that scwy funder keep you up?" she asked in a childish voice.

Abby grinned, and opened her mouth but cut off as Nick threw her a warning glance. "Don't be silly V," she spoke "He's not afraid of anything"

"Oh yeah," Vida nodded "I forgot...thanks Abs"

"Only here to help," the White ranger winked, before glancing down at her morpher as it jingled "Oh, dark magic has been detected in the city." she looked up at the others "Lets go!"

Nick glared at her as she walked past him "You are no help, you know that?"

Abby grinned "What's a little fun between friends?" she asked, tugging on his arm "Fun's over! We got work to do!" and she pulled him from the store.

"Great," Nick complained, but sprinted ahead as they got out or the Rock Porium. He grinned as he heard Abby shout after him.

_-Scene-_

Skidding to separate halts downtown, the six rangers glanced around for any sign of the dark magic that had appeared and brought them to the scene. "Okay...so where is the monster?" Abby asked

"Look!" Maddie gasped, pointing into the air where Koragg had just jumped through a seal and reappeared enourmous in size.

Abby groaned "Great, Megazord Action, right off the bat!"

Catastros appeared seconds later and Koragg combined with the horse. The rangers fell back.

"Lets ranger up!" Nick ordered

The others nodded and reached for their morphers "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" they chorused together

**Galwit Mysto Ranger**

They morphed and turned their attention once more to the sky; "Prepare to be defeated!" Koragg growled, from his Megazord

"Like I havent heard that one before!" Abby commented

"How do we fight him without our megazord power?" Vida asked

Maddie looked down "Good question," she agreed

Abby touched her shoulder and glanced down the line-up at Nick, she nodded once "Come on guys!" Nick told the others "We can do this!"

"Nick's right," Xander agreed "Lets Titan up!"

Five out of six rangers removed their morphers "Dragon Formation!" they commanded, growing to Megazord sizes and they combining into the Dragon formation Megazord. Meanwhile, Abby removed her own morpher and grew to Titan size.

"Fire!" Nick commanded, as a fireball shot at Koragg from the mouth of the dragon. Koragg blocked the attack as the Rangers flew over head and landed in front of him "You don't have all of our powers, Koragg!"

"That was nothing!" Koragg responded, powering up his sword for an attack. The attack hit the rangers and they were knocked from the Dragon formation and back into Titan form. "Get up and fight!" Koragg growled, as he approached the fallen Rangers.

Abby panicked "Oi, Koragg!" she yelled, drawing the purple warrior's attention to her "Its time for you to _chill_ out!" she circled her arms "Ice Blast!" and she threw out her hands as shards of ice soared through the air towards Koragg. The blasts hit at the same time another ripple of energy did.

Catastros shrieked in pain, as Abby frowned and turned in the direction the second arrow had come from. Necrolai stood on the top of an office building holding a crossbow. "That will teach you to lie to Morticon," the bat laughed

"I will crush you, hag!" Koragg growled at her, as he turned in her direction

Necrolai smirked "You'll have to catch me first," and she turned and fled

"My own allies are turning against me," Koragg mused "I must deal with this," and a black seal appeared beneath him, ready to return him to the Underworld _**"Basilichi Infredo"**_ he commanded, as the energy from the seal started to transport him back.

Nick pushed himself to his feet "No!" he yelled, jumping forwards intending to stop Koragg from leaving. But the second he grabbed onto the purple warrior, the seal malfunctioned and Koragg was ripped away from Catastros as both the horse and Nick were pulled through the seal as it disappeared.

"No!" Xander yelled

"Nick!" Maddie exclaimed

Abby, meanwhile, stood frozen. What had just happened?

_-Scene-_

Once back at Rootcore, the five surviving Rangers raced in to find Udonna in hopes that she would be able to help them find Nick. "Udonna!" four out of five panic-stricken rangers cried "Udonna!"

Abby on the other hand, branched from the others and sat at the wooden table her head in her hands _Takara?_ she questioned, if she could find out where Nick had been taken, and possibly contact her mother then maybe...just maybe...she could figure out a way to bring Nick back. _Takara can you hear me?_

**Abigail? What is it, young one?**

_Takara, Nick's gone!_

**What do you mean gone?**

_He was taken through one of Koragg's seals, we tried his morpher, but we can't contact him! Can you find him?_

There was a slight pause and Abby panicked as she thought she had lost the connection with her mother, she was just about to call her again, when Takara returned.

**I cannot find him; it is possible that he has been transported into the Underworld. If that is true then there is no way of me to find him, he must find his own way back.**

_What? No! You have to find him! What if he is hurt? What if he needs help?_

**Abigail, you must calm down! With your red ranger missing, you will need to lead the Mystics**

Abby shook her head _I don't want to lead the Mystic's; I want to find Nick!_

There was another pause, it almost felt like a sigh to Abby

**Im sorry Abigail, but I cannot help you...**

And the connection was lost.

Abby sighed heavily, and buried her head in her arms. This had to a dream...a horrible, realistisc nightmare. There was no way it was happening.

"This is bad..." Vida's voice cut through the atmosphere "...this s really bad!"

_-Scene-_

Tori frowned as she walked arm-in-arm with Abby through the forest of Briarwood, although it was called the forest of Briarwood most of it belonged to magical and mystical creatures that should have only existed in fairytales. "And you tried Takara?" the blonde surfer asked. Abby nodded. "And no luck?"

"Takara said if Nick was taken to the Underworld, then there is no way she can find him" Abby sighed "Apparently her powers don't extend to the deepest darkest parts of the pit"

"Mhmm," Tori looked thoughtful "Well that just doesnt make sense; I mean, when you were a Dino Ranger, didnt Takara used to contact you from the Abyss?"

Abby nodded "Yeah, but that wasnt as far down as the underworld," she pointed out "thats more like...semi-level"

"Okay," Tori nodded, before another thoughtful look passed crossed her face "Well, have you tried contacting Nick?" she questioned

"Me?" Abby asked "Yeah, I told you, our morphers are not working. Its like some long distance call thing..."

Tori chuckled "No, I don't mean via morpher," she answered "I mean, via telekentic communication. Kinda like you do with Takara"

Abby frowned "You think my mind and Nick's are connected?" she asked "Dude, that's..." she trailed off "...that's actually a good idea..."

"Thank you," Tori nodded

"Yeah; if Koragg can use my old Snow Staff to communicate with Nick telepathically, why can't I?" Abby questioned, speaking more to herself than she was too Tori, "Oh, Tori you're brilliant!" she grinned happily throwing her arms around her best friend and hugging her tightly "I gotta go..." and she turned, ready to return to Rootcore.

Tori grabbed her arm "Wait!" she sighed "What about me? You can't just leave me out here..."

"Okay," Abby nodded "I'll take you back to town, and then return to base" and grasping her best friend tightly the two disappeared with a _'pop'_

_-Scene-_

After dropping Tori off in Briarwood, Abby returned to Rootcore to find Udonna at the Xenotome; but the other rangers were nowhere to be found.

"Where is everyone?" the White ranger asked

"I sent them out to clear their heads," Udonna answered "And may I ask where you have been?"

Abby grinned "I have an idea," she answered "I was out with Tori, and she suggested I try contacting Nick. I didnt get it at first, but its kind of like the way Koragg contacts him. If Koragg can use my Snow Staff to talk with Nick mindfully, why can't I? I just have to tap into the same frequency as the Magi staffs"

Udonna stared at Abby "Are you sure this will work?" she asked

"Its worth a shot," Abby shrugged, before turning away and sitting down at the table, her head in her hands _Takara...will you help me?_

**As best I can, Abigail**

Abby nodded once and closed her eyes; as she felt herself sink into obliviousness; and the lines of communication to thin out. _Nick?_ she questioned, hoping to find the correct communication line that would connect her to Nick's mind.

_-Scene-_

Abby groaned as she dropped her head down into her arms, the other rangers had just returned from wherever it was they had gone and were now attempting to find Nick themselves using their magic. While the White ranger attempted to perfect her communication technique.

"_**Nominiminiminous...Rox**_" Xander frowned, as he waved his wand at the Crystal ball in hopes of it being able to tell him and the others where Nick had gone. Nothing happened.

Chip appeared beside the Green ranger "Did it work?" he asked

"No!" Xander complained "and I even winked!"

Abby smiled and shook her head, and lowered her head back into her arms.

"Okay, well, lets try this one," Chip suggested, pointing at something in his book "Its supposed to help contact lost loved ones..." he pointed his wand at the Crystal ball _**"Colinog Trebanage"**_

Nothing happened

"Oh, come on!" Chip cried in frustration, dropping the book onto the table.

"Okay, don't get frustrated," Maddie spoke, from near the Xenotome "Just keep trying"

Abby glanced back up "Hey, Chip," she addressed the Yellow ranger "Can I borrow that book?" she held out her hand "I wanna try something..."

"What are you gonna do?" Xander asked

"Try and contact Nick," Abby answered

Vida turned around "We're trying that," she stated "Magic is not working!"

"Im not going to use Magic!" Abby retorted "Im using my communication sequence! Its the same sequence I use to contact Takara..."

Maddie frowned "You can contact the dead?" she asked

"Takara's not dead," Abby answered "She's just on a different plane. The Spiritual plane! Or the astral Plane, if you like..." she dropped the book in front of her, and traced through the spells with her fingers. Flexing her hands and rolling her shoulders, the White ranger closed her eyes once more and relaxed _Okay, come on! This has to work!_ she glanced at the spell _**Colinog Trebanage**_ she thought, before gasping as several different coloured strands of communication sprang to life "Thats more than I expected..." she mumured

The others frowned and gathered around their White ranger "What?" Maddie questioned "What do you see, Abs?"

"Hang on," Abby answered "This is all new to me!" she fell silent for a moment "Okay; if my loved ones are all colour coded; then I'd say Nick was red, because its his Ranger colour, right?"

Her friends nodded "we guess," they agreed

Abby nodded "Okay, so tapping into the red communication line..." she fell silent again "Nick?" she questioned outloud "Nick...its Abby, can you hear me?"

**Abigail!**

Takara's voice interrupted the connection and brought Abby back to Rootcore.

"Wha-" the White ranger grumbled "Oh! Takara! I was so close!"

**My apologies my daughter...but you cannot enter Nick's mind through the lines of communication. Not like we do.**

_What? Why?_

The rangers frowned as they exchanged looks at Abby's sudden silence, although she had a far off distant look in her eyes. Was she conversing with Takara? And if so...what was being said?

**His mind is not stable enough to hold both your own connection and Koraggs; he is not used to our ways Abigail.**

_Then how do we help him?_

**A riddle...**

_A riddle? What good are we going to do with a riddle? Nick is in danger!_

**Listen to me Abigail, it is important that you listen to me...if you can answer this riddle, you will find Nick. Understand.**

Abby sighed _I guess_

"Abs?" Maddie questioned, waving her hand in front of her friends face "What's going on?"

"Takara has a riddle," Abby answered "She says it will help us find Nick if we can understand it"

Chip grinned

Vida nodded "Okay, so what's the Riddle?"

_Takara?_

**A spell of transport is a one-way deal, unless a source can reverse the seal**

Abby replayed the riddle to her friends in Rootcore

"Reverse the seal?" Chip questioned "But how?"

Vida looked thoughtful "Hey! Remember that record that came out last year?" she asked "I used it all the time for scratching, because if you play it backwards, it has different lyrics"

"So you think," Maddie rearranged "If we say the spell backwards...it might reverse Nick?"

Xander turned to Abby "Is that right?" he asked

_Takara? Is that it, that the answer?_

But Takara had gone

Abby sighed, blinked and her eyes slid back into focus "She's gone," she answered the other rangers "But I say we give the reversal spell a shot! Its our only chance!"

"Can anyone remembered Koragg's spell?" Vida asked, looking around at the others

"Oh, it was something like," Chip jumped in before reciting a load of nonsense and recieving looks from his friends. He frowned "It was!"

_-Scene-_

A growl cut across the frustrated silence that settled inside Rootcore, as a monster appeared in the Crystal ball.

"Looks, like we're going to have to deal with this guy, first" Abby commented, spinning around on her chair and grabbing her morpher "Come on guys!"

Maddie turned to Chip "Keep thinking," she told him "You have to remember that spell!"

He spat out another mouthful of nonsense, before shaking his head "Uh...ready!"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

**Galwit Mysto Ranger!**

They morphed and took off.

_-Scene-_

Reaching the downtown area, the rangers rounded the corner just in time to find the monster waiting for them. "Lets make this interesting!" he growled when he caught site of them, and a glowing golden ball of energy appeared in his hands hands.

"Oh no," Maddie cried "He has our Megazord power!"

The ball of energy disappeared into the monster, and he transformed right before their eyes before growing to an enormous size.

"No way!" the rangers cried, stepping back in surprise

Abby stepped forward "Come on guys!" she encouraged "You may not have your Megazord powers, but we still have to fight! The city depends on us!" she removed her morpher "Mystic Titans! Ready?"

"Ready!" the others nodded, following her lead

**Galwit Mysto Prifior**

They too grew to Megazord heights, their ranger suits changing into that of their Mystic titan animals.

"Ice Blast!" Abby commanded, throwing out her hands as a series of frozen icicles appeared, and soared through the air at the beast. He blocked the attack and turned the icicles to a fine powder "No!" Abby cried, before she hit the ground with a thud.

The others followed her seconds later

"We have to remember that spell!" Maddie stated once more

The monster raised its club; as Abby pushed herself back to her feet and took a stance in front of the younger rangers "Come on Chip!" she cried, over her shoulder as she raised her hands against the club that had struck her hard. She groaned in pain, but managed to hold the club back, despite being pushed across the ground. "Chip!"

"I remembered the spell!" Chip cried "It was _**Basilichi Infredo**_..."

"So," Vida interrupted "Say it backwards!"

Abby strained as sparks flew from her armour "QUICKLY!" she yelled

_**"Oderf ihcilisab..."**_ Chip remarked, as somewhere to the right of Abby a seal burst open and Catastros and Nick burst through it. Both in full on Titan mode. She sighed in relief as the monster was knocked away from her and she stumbled backwards into Xander and Chip, who had gotten back to their feet.

"Go Catastros!" Nick commanded

Vida grinned "Look its Nick!" she cried

"Can't believe it worked," Chip stated in disbelief

Abby sighed heavily as her legs buckled underneath her and she dropped down onto the ground, like a small child "Never underestimate the powers of a Legendary Ninja Master..." she told her friends, before the power of her titan mode disappeared and she returned her normal size. Demorphed and stared up at the others in titan mode as they towered above her. She had used most of her energy in keeping the monster away from the other Rangers, while Chip thought and recited the spell. Now they could repay the favour by protecting her from the monster.

"Hey, guys, need any help?" Nick asked "Centaurus Phoenix Megazord!" he commanded, before combing with Catastros, as the others let out yelps of surprise and admiration. "This is how its done! Red Ranger style!" and flailing his flaming sword and headgear, Nick was able to destroy the monster turning his back on him as he exploded "Yeah!" he grinned punching the air "Time to Rock out!"

Once the monster had been destroyed, the golden ball of energy from before appeared in the sky; formed a golden seal and deposited five separate colours as they were returned to the Rangers.

"Their combing powers," Abby mumured "They got them back!"

But the joy didnt last long, as Catastros reared into the air and knocked Nick from his back, before returning to Koragg who had been watching from a high vantage point. _**"Sumbol Unithos Equestras!"**_ the knight wolf warrior commanded as he combined with the horse to create the Knight Wolf Centaur "Catastros rides with me!" he told the rangers

"No," Nick retorted "But I thought he had changed!" he stepped forward to face Koragg

"I don't know how you were able to combine with my might Catastros," Koragg replied "But I promise you, I will find out. Something about you is troubling!"

"I don't understand!" Nick responded "What are you talking about?"

Koragg stepped backwards "We will meet again, Red ranger!" and in a flash of purple energy - he was gone.

"I don't understand..." Nick repeated, as the others behind him powered down and hurried towards Abby's side.

_-Scene-_

Takara smiled as she watched Abby and Nick walk though the forest with Udonna discussing the battle that had happened that afternoon; Abby was healing nicely and her energy from the battle in her titan form was returning quickly. But to say she was out of the woods yet would have been an understatement, no there was plenty more adventures that lay ahead for the White Snow Ranger; even if she was starting to feel the effects of travelling between teams.

"I know you just wish to hang up your morpher, Abigail" Takara mused, as she watched Udonna re-enter Rootcore and leaving Abby and Nick alone in the forest "But your legacy is not complete yet. I apologize my dear child, but FBI is not where your destiny leads'..."

She smiled as she watched Nick glower at her daughter, before Abby turned toe and sprinted through the dragon's mouth into Rootcore; the Red ranger following close at hand.

"...you'll understand someday," Takara finished, before glancing down at her hands and then back up at the water in which she watched the human plane from. It was kind of like her own personal viewing glass, it was one way that she could keep tabs on Abby and make sure that no harm came to her daughter or the human world. It was the only way she knew how to get Abby to follow her true destiny and not one that she thought she wanted.

She sighed as the scene in the water disappeared; Rootcore and the forest on Earth was gone, leaving behind nothing but clear cool water.

"And hopefully one day soon, you will understand your connection to the Red Mystic Ranger!" Takara added "But until then...good luck my child"

* * *

**A/N: Mhmm...so what do you think? I would have had this out yesterday, but I had family problems; and then today I had to finish my Hamlet essay from College tomorrow. That took me 5 HOURS to complete! I officially hate Hamlet.**

**Anyway, did you enjoy?**

**Review...and let me know...(please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 30 March 2011 at 01:35am_


	7. Knowing When To Follow

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: The Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Another update from Abby. Sorry for the late update, I sorta saved over this chapter by accident while saving a chapter for another story in the wrong file. Anyway, here's the new chapter. Enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. Cept my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Enjoy._

**Author's Note Two: **_YES! The problem that has seemingly plagued Fanfiction for the past couple of weeks has been fixed! The properties pages can now be accessed. Awesome! Sweet! On with the story._

* * *

**Knowing When To Follow**

_'He that cannot obey; cannot command'_

* * *

"_...One of the main problems with the idea of defining abnormality as statistical infrequency, deviation from ideal mental health or deviation from social norms is the fact that none of thse criteria copes well with cultural variations..._"

Abby chewed the top of her pen as she leant on the desk of the Rock Porium near the cash register, ahead of her stood the other rangers who were packing and unpacking boxes of albums as Xander skidded down the isle between the other four and Abby on a wheelie chair, for the past 10 minutes she had been attempting to re-write her summer Homework for Stanford, and supervise Xander, supervise the others; this was one thing that she loved about being older than her team-mates and having the experience of working in a store. She out ranked them.

"Alrighty," Xander called, as he wheeled his chair down the isle from the door and to the front of thre store "Work the beat! Work the beat!" he swivelled around the chair "Stocking doesnt have to be boring!" he twirled around again, and yelped jumping out of his seat as Toby appeared behind him with a cardboard cut out of some freaky dude. "Oh, its you boss..." he sighed

Abby smirked as she glanced up

Toby nodded "Nice work Xander," he approved "I like how you've got everyone working! You...are a born leader!"

The Green ranger grinned "Guys, did you hear that?" he asked "Born leader!"

Vida rolled her eyes, as Maddie chuckled.

"Who's the old guy, boss?" Xander asked, turning back to Toby

"'Who's the old guy?'" Toby exclaimed "Guys! Jake Bonebreaker...the guy who put 'metal' in metalhead! Lead guitar and vocal of mega metal; Hairy Hatchet"

Abby exchanged looks with the others and shrugged "Nah, Toby," she called down "If he's on records...he's too old for us to remember. Everything's gone Compact and Digital now" she pointed out "Except for this stupid essay!" she complained, turning back to the Psychology in front of her

"Okay, your lesson," Toby sighed "Play it; like it! Class dismissed"

Toby returned to the back room, and Xander tuned back to his friends "Guys! Who wants to take care of the King of Metal?" he asked

"Not me," Nick answered

Maddie shook her head "No thanks, he's older than my dad"

Vida smirked "I've got things to do!"

"Heavy Metal makes my nosebleed," Chip answered

"Abs?" Xander questioned

The White ranger didnt even look up "Kinda busy!" she responded

"Fine! I'll do it myself," Xander sighed "Like everything else around here!" he turned back to the cardboard cut out, and reached instinctively for his morpher "With a little help from some magic!" he flipped it open and pointed the wand at the cut out _**"Vivacim Erectu"**_ he mumured, as green sparkles erupted from the wand and the cardboard cut out sprang to life.

"Hey-O!" the newly formed cardboard cut out yelled

Xander stood frozen as the other rangers looked up "Oops, there's been a slight magical malfunction!" he mumured

"Way to go Xander!" Abby commented, walking around the front desk and approaching the Green ranger, despite him being almost a foot taller than her, she reached up and punched which ever part of him she could reach; his shoulder. "No magic for personal gain, remember?"

Suddenly a familiar jingle sounded followed by Udonna's voice "_Rangers, there is a strong reading of dark energy in your area!"_

"We can't all split on Toby," Nick pointed out "Abby, V and I'll check it out..." he pointed at the two girls "The rest of you deal with metal head over there..." he pointed at Jake.

Vida and Abby smirked, before following Nick out of the store.

_-Scene-_

Once outside the Rock Porium, Abby grabbed both Vida and Nick by the shoulders and disappeared with a _pop_ using her teleportation powers to narrow in on the dark energy, and appearing seconds later in an underground parking garage. There was nothing around except for a lone taxi.

"There's nothing down here, except for a taxi!" Vida pointed out the obvious

At her words the Taxi turned in their direction and started to transform.

"Woah," Nick breathed

"That's no ordinary taxi," Abby commented, as the monster fully transformed in front of their eyes "This is why I don't use public transport!" she stated, before rusing into battle with the other two. Ducking under an attack, the White ranger flipped over backwards a number of times before kicking upwards. The monster deflected her attacks and turned on Nick and Vida knocking them down on top of one another, while Abby distracted the taxi cab monster; the other two made it back to their feet and re-grouped.

Side-by-side, Nick and Vida readied their morphers "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" she commanded

"No!" Abby yelled, before squealing as the monster kicked her in the side and sent her stumbling into the wall. Glancing around as her friends morphed and headed the monster off once more, Abby spotted a camera near-by filming the whole scene. _Oh, we're in for it now_!she complained mentally. Making sure that the camera was not on her, the White ranger glanced around and reached for her morpher "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" she commanded, "Snow Ninja Powers! Combine!"

There was a flash, and the White Mystic Ninja Ranger stood in Abby's place. Vida's yell caught her attention as the pink ranger hit the floor after taking a beating and Nick run to her side, flipping over the two younger rangers, Abby kick-flipped the taxi monster and landed in front of the other two, "Are you two okay?" Abby asked over her shoulder, before running forwards again and moved to attack, but the monster caught her off guard and punched her in the stomach knocking her into a roll mid-flight as she hit the ground just behind Nick and Vida.

"Abby!" Vida yelled, glancing back as the White ranger rolled to a halt, stopping on her stomach.

Turning back to the monster, Nick rushed forward and aimed a high kick, before ducking and planting a kick in the monsters stomach knocking it off balance and onto the floor on his back.

Getting back to their feet, Vida and Abby re-grouped with Nick and the three of them rushed forward, but didnt get far as they were knocked backwards after being hit with energy beams that caused explosions to erupt on impact.

The three hit the ground once more.

"Necrolai?" Vida demanded

"Who else?" the Queen of the Vampires sneered, "and I see you've met my cab monster"

Abby rolled her eyes "These guys need to come up with better names!" she growled, jumping to her feet and rushing forward ahead of her team-mates. She met the monster head on, but the fight didnt last long as she hit the ground once again "Damn it!" she grumbled, this should not have been happening!

Thankfully, enough the others arrived just before Necrolai and the new monster could take the battle to the next level. "There they are!" Xander yelled, causing the Queen of the Vampires to turn

"Time to end this party," she stated, she whistled and the monster turned back into a cab "Deliver the map!" Necrolai ordered

"That's just crazy!" Vida commented

The Cab took off.

"I got it!" Xander yelled, as he, Maddie and Chip started forward

"Get it!" Nick yelled, as he, Vida and Abby run forward. Neither of the six of them made it an further as Necrolai blasted them from behind, and they hit the ground

"That's nothing compared to the power I will have!" Necrolai commented, before taking off

Abby growled as she rolled onto her stomach and glared at the spot Necrolai had stood a moment ago "Blasting an enemy from behind," she grumbled "Where's the honour in that?"

"Looks like we're on camera..." Maddie's voice spoke from over the White ranger's shoulder.

Abby sighed and glanced up at the survelliance camera, she nodded "Yeah...and they already have these two on film!" she pointed at the Red and Pink rangers.

_-Scene-_

Back at Rootcore, the rangers stood around the survelliance camera's as they watched Nick and Vida morph on camera. "You need to keep your identities a secret..." Udonna was tell them "This tape could put us all in danger"

"There may be a way," Abby spoke up "to get rid of this tape..." she reached for her cellphone and skimmed through her contacts "I gotta make a call" and she walked away, as she selected a specific number in her phone and pressed 'call'. Behind her she could hear the others conversing about something, glancing back she watched as Maddie duplicated something off the screen

Udonna frowned as she picked up the magical copy "Oh my," she breathed "I thought this was lost. Its a map to the Fire Heart"

"Fire Heart?" Chip asked "No way!" his face changed from excitement to confusion "Whats the Fire Heart?" he asked

Abby smiled, as she turned back to her phone, the line was still ringing. With a sigh she hung up and returned to the others "No answer, but I'll keep trying"

"Who you trying to call, anyway?" Vida asked

"My cousin," Abby answered "He's a total computer genius; when I was on my first team, the Ninja team. He hacked several different satellite companies. Like the Air Force, just to keep tabs on the Rangers when we were in the field"

The Mystics stared wide-eyed at their White Ranger "He hacked the Air Force?" Maddie asked "Is that even legal?"

Abby shrugged "Dunno, but if I can get in touch with him, maybe he can hack this survelliance company and get rid of the evidence" she pointed at the tape on the screen "That way we keep our identities and no one is none the wiser" she smiled

Udonna nodded, before turning to Chip "To answer you question; the ancient's believed it to be the source to tremendous power" she explained

"Which means we need to find it," Vida jumped in "before Necrolai gets her scaly little hands on it"

"Well, that won't be easy," Udonna responded "it says you've got to travel through the Cimmerian Forest"

Xander smirked "That's all right," he grinned "we like forests, don't we guys?"

Abby shook her head, as she reached for the map from Udonna "Isnt the Cimmerian Forest, kinda like your worst nightmare?" she questioned, turning to Udonna.

The sourceress nodded "Precisely"

"That's easy," Chip spoke "My mom puts my cell phone in the drier and the next time I morph; my uniform is really tiny!"

The others laughed at him.

"Enough!" Udonna snapped, silencing them "You are about to begin the most dangerous journey you have ever undertaken. You path will be filled with unimaginable danger, evil creatures, ravenous demons. Now go..." she passed the map to Abby

They headed for the exit.

"Remember," Udonna called after them "returning with the Fire Heart will not be your success." the Rangers exchanged looks "your success will be returning at all"

Abby grinned "Lets go!" and she pointed over the others towards the exit "That way!" she added as the others remained unmoving.

_-Scene-_

Once out of Rootcore and on the trail into the Cimerrian Forest; Abby in the lead with the map; the younger rangers started to feel the fear that Udonna seemed to have when she was telling them about this part of the forest, it was easy to tell that they were trying their hardest to conceal their fear, but whenever one of them spoke, their voice cracked as their nerves got the better of them.

Like Chip, for instance "This isnt so bad," he was saying, as they passed a sign that told them to go back.

"I am not looking forward to this," Maddie complained

Nick nodded in agreement "Me either,"

Xander stepped up behind Abby "I am," he grinned, taking the map from her

"Hey!" Abby yelled, snatching the map back "No touchy!"

"I'll take the lead on this one," he told her, reaching for the map once more "I know how to read map's pretty well

Abby threw him a curious look "So far the only thing you've proven to be good at, is being cocky!" she retorted "I on the other hand, have experience in this sort of thing"

"Its like Toby said," Xander retorted "Im a born leader..." he grinned

The White ranger rolled her eyes "And a huge ego to match" she muttered

"Just give me the map!" the Green ranger complained, snatching the map from her hands and examining it. "All right then, Team Xander...onwards" and he moved forwards.

The others exchanged looks of aprehenshion, before following.

_-Scene-_

"We've been in here for at least an hour," Abby stated, glancing at her watch "and we are nowhere near finding this Fire Heart thing..." she glanced up at Xander "Can I see the map, now?"

The Green ranger glanced back "Don't you trust me, Abs?" he asked

"No," the White ranger answered without hesitation, before yelping as something hit her foot and she landed on the ground with a thump; glancing back to see what she had tripped over Abby's eyes widened as a skull landed in her liine of vision. "Oh my -" she squeaked, jumping to her feet and hiding behind the cloest person, which just so happened to be Chip.

The Yellow ranger grinned "Now this is my kind of place," he nodded

"Its definitely not mine," Maddie muttered, glancing back "You okay Abs?"

An eerie sound scattered the silence around them, as the rangers stopped and glanced up towards the canopy of the trees.

Abby looked up "What was that?" she asked fearfully

"Just keep moving," Nick told her

Xander led them onwards, deeper and deeper into the darkening forest.

Unknown to them they were being watched, and followed.

_-Scene-_

The trudged onwards. Another hour or two passed...

Soon Xander was calling for them to stop, but instead of giving them a heads up, he stopped dead and _then_ told them to stop; resulting in the others walking into the back of him him.

"Next time," Vida spoke "just say 'stop', woah is for horses. I don't see any horses here, do you?" she asked

Xander shook his head "Okay," he agreed "I got -" but he cut off as the eerie sound from before returned.

"Did you hear that?" Maddie asked, a nervous edge in her voice

"I've got the feeling that something has been following us, since we started" Chip pointed out

Abby nodded "Me too," she agreed, moving forward so that she was standing slightly in front of the others "Who's there!" she shouted

"Abby!" Xander hissed

Abby ignored him "Show yourself!"

Something dropped down in front of her, Abby screamed and jumped back a few steps.

Nick sighed "Don't worry, its only Phineas..."

"Oh," Phineas grumbled "Its _only_ the Rangers"

The girls grinned in amusement

Xander stepped forward "Sorry Phineas, we're on an important mission" he explained "No time for a visit"

Phineas flipped of the tree branch he was hanging from, and landed on the ground in front of them "Tell you what," he spoke "Since you asked so nicely, I'll take you through the forest"

Abby glanced back at the others

"Maybe we should let Phineas lead," Nick addressed Xander "Sounds like he knows the place"

Vida nodded in agreement

"I like him," Phineas grinned "He knows what he is talking about"

Xander hesitated

"Come on X," Abby sighed "Just give Phineas the map; the sooner we find the Fire Heart, the sooner we can all go home!"

Phineas nodded "Listen to her, X" he agreed "I know this forest like the back of my -" he cut off "Oh, lucky me, new wart"

Xander shook his head "Look, we don't need any help" he told his friends "I know exactly where I am going" he looked at the map then pointed over his shoulder "This way team"

Abby groaned and dropped her head down onto Nick's shoulder "We're never getting out of here," she complained, before she and the others trudged off after Xander.

Phineas bidding them a good day as they left.

_-Scene-_

As they continued on their way, Abby caught up with Xander and attempted to look at the map, only to have the Green ranger shove her backwards "I know where i'm going!" he snapped "I don't need a back seat leader, on my case!"

Abby glared and grabbed his shoulder as he attempted to walk away from her "Okay, first things first!" she growled "One. Do not treat me like im some kid you can intimidate Xander, because i've got new for you, im not scared! Two. We've passed that tree stump like four times already, admit it, we're lost! and Three. If you continue walking, you're gonna lead us straight into the biggest trap of our lives!"

Nick, Maddie, Vida and Chip stopped walking, as Abby and Xander continued to battle it out.

"What are you talking about?" Xander asked, pulling away from the White ranger and walking forward again "Come on guys...this way"

"Xander..." Abby called, as she held the others back "...im not letting them follow you!"

The Green ranger glared at her "Why not?" he asked

"Mud Swamp!" the White ranger pointed at the spot in which the Green ranger was standing

And sure enough, Xander was starting to sink before their eyes. Panic washed over everyone's faces as they rushed forward; and attempted to pull the Green ranger to safety. Abby on the other hand started to back up.

"Xander give me your hand!" Vida exclaimed

"Move," Abby ordered, as she flipped over the swamp, grabbed the Green rangers hand and disappeared with a '_pop_' taking Xander with her. The two re-appeared behind the others, Xander covered from the waist down in mud. "Now, give me the map!" she stated, dropping his hand

Xander frowned as he checked himself over, but the map had gone. Spinning around to face the swamp the friends watched as their copy of the map sunk deeper into the swamp and disappeared.

"Great!" Nick complained

"Map?" Xander asked, "Who needs a map? I looked at thing a million times," he pointed at his head "Its all up here!"

Vida glared "and that's supposed to make us feel better" she asked

_-Scene-_

With Xander still at the head of the group, the six rangers continued their treck through the forest of Nightmares, as Abby had so rightfully dubbed it. They had no idea if they were going in the right direction, or anything, Xander was just walking aimlessly around hoping for some sort of sign that would point them in the right direction. Abby constantly checked her cellphone, but there was no signal in this part of the woods, so contacting someone in Briarwood was out of the question.

Leading the way, Xander ducked under a fallen log and pushed his way through a spiders web; the others followed while Abby literally jumped the log and landed beside them.

"Nice," Chip grinned "Ninja's are so cool!"

Abby grinned "You have no idea," she patted his shoulder

Nick turned to Xander "Which way now?"

Xander hesitated for a few minutes, before pointing ahead of him "That way" he said. Moving to walk off, the rangers were cut off as Phineas appeared in front of them once more.

Five out of six sighed in relief.

"Maybe now is a good time to ask Phineas, for his help" Maddie nodded

Xander shook his head "We don't need anything," he reasoned "We are fine"

"No, we're lost" Abby corrected "Xander...you've got to realize that in order to be a leader, one must learn to be a follower..." she smirked as she sounded like her Uncle Watanabe "I don't know about the rest of you, but I for one, am going with Phineas..." and she stepped towards the troblin.

Phineas looked pleased "Okay...see ya," he added to the others, before turning to Abby "This way!" and he started to lead her way

"Woah, wait a minute," Nick stopped them "Im going with these two," and he hurried to catch up with the White ranger and the Troblin,

Vida nodded "Me too" she agreed

Xander looked put off

"Guys?" Abby asked, looking towards Maddie and Chip.

The Blue and Yellow rangers sighed and moved to follow after the rest of their team-mates.

"Guys!" Xander stopped them "I know where I am going!"

Maddie and Chip didnt look convinced.

"Okay, okay..." Xander repeated "I'll cover your shifts for two weekends at the Rock Porium, if you stay with me"

Maddie sighed and glanced at her sister and friends, all of which were shaking their heads "Make it three," she bargined

Xander nodded

"Deal!" she sighed

"Chip?" Xander asked

The Yellow ranger nodded "Deal!"

Xander grinned and lead them away. Abby sighed in frustration as she watched the others walk away; she was torn between going with Nick and Vida to find the Fire Heart, or following the others and helping them if they run into trouble.

"Come on," Phineas waved them on

Abby sighed and turned following after the troblin, glancing back over her shoulder every few minutes to try and catch a glimpse of the Green, Yellow and Blue rangers. She had a bad feeling about this splitting up deal...a very bad feeling.

_-Scene-_

"Why can't you just teleport us there?" Vida asked, turning to Abby who was walking behind her, the White ranger kept glancing over her shoulder, still debating whether to turn around and go after Xander, Maddie and Chip "Abby!" the pink ranger yelled

Abby jumped "Huh? What?" she asked looking around "Oh, sorry V; im just worried about the others"

"Arent we all," Nick commented

Vida shook her head "So? Why can't you teleport us to the Fire Heart?" she asked the White ranger

"Because I don't know where the Fire Heart is," Abby answered "When I teleport I zone in on the energy reading that I am tracking. If there's no energy reading, there's nothing to track"

The Pink ranger frowned, funnily enough...that made sense.

"After you," Phineas spoke, stepping back as they climbed a ravine and allowed the three rangers to pass ahead of him. As they made it to the top of the ravine, they came upon the opening between the trees leading out into a clearing. "There you go! Congratulations! You have officially made it out of the Cimmerian Forest" the troblin chuckled "Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got things to do"

He turned to leave

Abby stopped him "Phineas...you couldnt go find the others could you? Make sure their all right?"

"Sure," Phineas nodded "Like I havent got anything else to do" and he disappeared into the trees.

The three approached the edge of the cliff in front of them, and glanced down. Abby gulped at the height difference.

"Long way down," Vida commented

Nick nodded "Come on, lets find the Fire Heart and get out of here" he told the two.

Glancing across the lake at the bottom of the ravine, Abby turned to her friends "Ever Ninja-streaked before?" she asked

"Ninja - what?" Vida asked

Abby grinned, and grabbed their hands before they disappeared in a blurr of White. Only to reappear on the otherside of the canvas lake. Skidding out of her streak, Abby let her friends go as they stumbled; but remained standing "Impressive, even better than Snow Ninja recurits" she grinned

"Over there," Nick pointed, at a pulsating quiver of rocks "You think that's it?" he asked

"Its worth a shot," Vida nodded "Lets see if we've got our powers back" she removed her morper and opened it "Tornado Power!" she commanded, disappearing into a world wind of energy.

Abby covered herself with her cape "Dude!" she cried "Give us a little heads up next time, would ya?" she asked

The rocks exploded, and revealed a hidden compartment embedded within the rocks.

"Yes!" Vida grinned

Abby moved forward and knelt beside the compartment, she touched the lock and tried to open it. But failed.

"I'll take it from here," Nick commented, reaching for his own morpher.

Pulling back Abby fell into line beside Vida, and watched as Nick opened his morpher and unleashed flurry of flames on the compartment as it melted, revealing a metal cylinder.

"Hot stuff," the White ranger grinned, kneeling down again, and grabbing the the cylinder which steamed in her hand. Using her ice powers, Abby was able to cool the cylinder down long enough to open the top and remove another piece of parchment from inside "The Secret of the Fire Heart!" she grinned at her two friends; before the ground beneath their feet exploded and the map was thrown into the air as the three rangers hit the ground.

Necrolai appeared "I'll take that!" she cackled, snatching the map out of the air "Fire Heart is mine!" she threw out her hand "Hidiacs!"

The demon foot soldiers surrounded the rangers

"Oh, Game on!" Abby spat; and She, Nick and Vida run straight into battle with the Foot soldiers.

Flipping over Nick into the midst of the battle, Abby punched two Hidiacs away before falling backwards and landing on another one as she pushed herself up as another three Hidiacs above her toppled downwards. Pushing up on her hands the White ranger flipped over and aimed a high kick at another Hidiac, before flipping over sideway to avoid a collision with its weapon. She jumped up to avoid another hit and when she landed leap-frogged over another demon creature as she kicked it in the face and sent it stumbling towards Vida.

"They don't stand a chance," Necrolai cackled, as she watched the rangers fight

Pushing away the rest of the Hidiacs, Abby, Nick and Vida turned the Vampire's direction before an explosion hit and they were thrown into the air

Necrolai cackled again, before turning to her taxi monster as it arrived "Right on time," she nodded

Pushing themselves to their feet, the rangers glared "You think we would have learned this by now," the pink ranger commented

"Dude, I've been on two other teams" Abby pointed out "and I _still_ havent learned!"

"Lets ranger up!" Nick commanded, and the three run forward and morphed mid-strike,

Whilst Nick and Vida dealt with the Vampire, Abby called forth her Mystic Speeder and took on the monster. "Come on, you over-sized bag of bolts!" she snarled, revving the engine and speeding towards the oncoming monster "Going somewhere? Fire!" the head of her bike shot off and embedded in the ground behind the taxi and exploded.

The Cab veered off to the right, as Abby spun around on her bike to avoid the explosion; and much to her pleasure the monster followed her.

"Come on!" she yelled "That's it! Follow me, you overgrown piece of scarp metal!"

She veered off upon to a cliff and tore across the dirt path, the monster car followed beneath her reaching the end of the cliff and cutting off her exit. Abby grinned "I am _so_ over you!" she spat, pulling back on the bike and skimming straight over the top of the car.

"Magi Staff!" she yelled, throwing out her wrist as a ripple of white energy flew from her wand and hit the car. Abby hit the ground with a soft bump, and skidded to a halt as she looked back at the car, as the monster was thrown from its interior and rolled across the ground "That got him!" she grinned, swinging her leg of her bike and standing in front of it.

Meanwhile, Necrolai had just tossed Vida and Nick at Abby's feet

"Guys!" she gasped, helping them up

"Hey!" Xander called, as he, Maddie and Chip finally arrived

Nick turned to the others "You made it!" he nodded

"Sis," Maddie breathed

"Let's show this overgrown bag, what we're made off!" Vida commanded

Abby nodded, and the six of them flipped backwards into the air and landed on a upper cliff above the monster "Power Rangers!" they yelled out "Mystic Force!"

The monster fired several energy explosives at the rangers, which hit as an explosion of smoke covered four out of six. Abby and Nick, meanwhile, jumped to avoid the collision and rushed forward the moment they hit the ground; their Magi staff's in hand and plummeted towards the monster. While the others took on Necrolai. Slashing at the monster, Abby struggled as he caught her sword and tugged it from her hands leaving her free for attack. Using the White ranger's staff, the monster slashed at Nick with it and then kicked him in the stomach sending him flying.

"Nick!" Abby exclaimed, before groaning as the monster twisted her arm and threw her backwards with such a force that knocked her clean off her feet. "Okay...that didnt go as planned!"

Vida landed in front of the two fallen rangers, "Magi Staff!" she commanded, taking the staff from her waist "Tornado power!" the heart shaped emblem on the top of the staff glowed, and Vida disappeared into a whirlwind once more "Round and Round I go!" she chanted, as she attacked the monster.

"Fire power!" Nick yelled, as he pushed off from the ground and slashed downwards with his staff. The monster sparked.

Abby was next, pushing off from the ground, she delivered a double kick-flip to the monsters chest, snagging her Magi staff from his grip in the process "Ice Blast!" she commanded, and once she landed she waved her arms in a circle and thrust them out at the monster as a series of icicles hit the monster and he exploded.

"That cab's busted!" Vida grinned, reaching Abby and grabbing the older ranger's shoulders

Seconds after the monster had exploded, a seal appeared on the ground and the monster returned before growing to immense heights.

"Should have seen that one coming!" Abby grumbled

Xander removed his morpher "Time to go Titan!" he stated

The others nodded, and five out of six rangers removed their morphers and morphed into titan form. The remainding one, however, turned her sights onto her new target. Necrolai.

"Give me that map!" the White ranger shouted, flipping forward and slashing downwards with her Magi staff, but as soon as the staff came in contact with the Vampire; she grabbed it and twisted it behind her back. Abby screamed in pain as there was a distinctive snapping noise and her wrist began to swell. She knew it was broken. Clutching her injured wrist close to her chest, the White ranger glared through her visor at the Vampire

Necrolai smirked "Oops," she taunted "Did that hurt, little ranger?"

Abby glared

"Say goodbye to the Fire Heart, little Ranger" Necrolai continued "Its time for me to get back to the pit!"

"No!" Abby growled, throwing out her uninjured hand and blasting the Vampire with an array of ice and snow.

"Pathetic little girl!" the vampire sneered, deflecting the snow and storming forwards. She caught Abby's injuried wrist and held it firmly within her claws.

Abby screamed in pain.

"Hands off!" there came a yell from above, and Vida landed in front of Necrolai; she kicked the Vampire's hand and got her to release Abby, who whimpered as she cluthched her wrist close once more. Meanwhile, Vida and Necrolai fought over the map, resulting in Vida ripping it in half; and stumbling backwards into Abby who sneered a her wrist was hit again.

Vida stared at the map "Whoops," she mumured

"Sis!" Maddie yelled, as the others joined the Pink and White rangers

"Oh no!" Nick exclaimed, taking in the half a map.

Necrolai growled "Look what you've done!" she sneered, before turning and fleeing

"Well, half a map is better than no map," Abby shrugged, wincing as she twitched her wrist

"Are you okay?" Xander asked

Abby shook her head "No, that undead witch snapped my wrist!" she answered her friend and team-mate. Powering down, Abby inspected her wrist and sure enough a deep red and purple bruise had started to form around her wrsit, which was swollen and looking painful.

"We need to get that checked," Maddie commented, balancing Abbys injuried wrist in the palm of her hand.

The others nodded in agreement.

_-Scene-_

The day was over; the map to the Fire Heart was safe at Rootcore. Abby had returned from the hospital and was back at the Rock Porium with the other Rangers and Kelly -all of whom had been introduced- and Xander was just about to make an heartfelt apology for the way he acted out in the forest, but before he could, he cast a suspicious glance at Kelly who was chatting with Abby about something that had happened back home in Briarwood.

"Uh, Abs?" he asked, pointing at the Red head

Abby waved him off with her good hand, seeing as the other one was wrapped up in a sling "Don't worry about her, X" she smiled "Kelly knows!"

"Knows?" Nick asked "as in...everything?"

"Yup," Abby nodded "As in everything. From the whole Mystic power surge thing, to how I did this" she held up her broken writs

Vida frowned "What happened to secret identities?"

"Kelly's known since my first team," Abby answered "Don't worry, she can keep a secret." she paused "Oh, and speaking of secret identities; that tape from this morning? Yeah, its been destroyed. Thanks to Cam" she grinned

Nick nodded "Awesome"

"Okay," Xander nodded "Well, I just wanted to say that i'm sorry everyone," he apologized "I guess a part of being a born leader..." he smirked in Abby's direction "...is knowing when to follow"

The White ranger grinned "Aw, my Sensei advice works!" she cooed

"At least it's not a total lost," Maddie commented "You learned from this epic..."

"Epic..." Abby scoffed

Xander chuckled and moved away from the cardboard cut out of the metal head from that morning, the same one he had revived and then turned back.

"All right, mates?" asked a voice from behind, causing the Rangers and Kelly to turn in the direction "My tour bus broke down..."

There standing before them was none other than Jake Bonebreaker...in the flesh.

"I was wondering if I could kill some time n here, while its getting fixed" he nodded

The rangers grinned and exchanged looks, as they turned back to the metal head who was inspecting the cardboard cut out "Hey...Handsome lad, aint he?" he asked

Kelly chuckled

"Jake, you have got to meet our boss!" Vida stated, excitedly "He is like your biggest fan!"

"Toby!" Nick yelled "Guess who is here!"

Toby appeared in the doorway leading to the back room "Who?"

"Jake Bonebreaker!" Nick pointed

"Oh no," Toby shook his head "Im not falling for that again..." he told them. The Rangers frowned. "I got work to do!" he pointed at the phone in hs hand, turned toe and disappeared back into his office.

Jake frowned, looked back at his cardboard cut out and the around at the rangers.

"What was that all about?" Kelly asked

Abby shook her head "I have no idea!" she responded.

* * *

**A/N: YAY! Kelly made an appearance!**

**Okay, question time. Should Vida become the Vampire in the next chapter like the canon plot...or should I switch it to Abby? If its switched to Abby, I can work the whole Nick/Abby brother/sister type relationship. **

**All suggestions are welcome. Think of this as a poll. Answers in reviews...see ya next time.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 03 April 2011 at 06:11pm_


	8. Predator

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: The Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Sorry for the late update. Another story took priority, and then there was college work, and...thats enough excuses, you don't need to know the rest of my life._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. 'Cept my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Enjoy._

* * *

**Predator**

* * *

_**It's a long way to here**_

_**From where you hide, my dear**_

_**Crawl to me**_

_**If I made your mistake**_

_**Could I stand? Would I break?**_

_**Crawl to me**_

_**All your smoke and your mirrors obscured reality**_

_**I'm cured, now crawl**__..."_

Abby smiled as the familiar voice of none other than Kira Ford echoed around the semi-empty Rock Porium, Toby had gone home hours ago and left her, Nick and Xander to clean up shop since it was their turns to stay late and finish up stock/inventory and other things that needed to be done. This was why the current White ranger found it safe to play one of her best friends most recent songs from her new CD, Kira had sent the CD in the post a few days ago to show Abby just how she was doing in New York; there was also a letter explaining in great depth how much fun she was having but how she was also missing her hometown of Reefside and was planning to take a small vacation and possibly come home for a short while.

_**Baby, you beg for me**_

_**You'll never get to me**_

_**Giving you debt to me**_

_**Did you think you could last again**_

_**When you are last again**_

_**That isn't happenin'**_

_**Did you think to forgive agan**_

_**Think we could live again**_

_**You weren't listenin' at all**_

_**Now crawl to me**_..."

The door to the back room opened and Xander stumbled out, carrying an armful of inventory papers. He approached Abby and dropped the papers in front of her, ontop of the new stock forms she was filling out "Hey!" she exclaimed, as the green ranger smirked and walked away

"Best get to work, Abs" Xander called over his shoulder

Abby glared, before swivelling her head around as a familiar voice echoed from near the door where Nick was attempting to lock up. Pushing her way into the store was none other than LeeLee.

Nick sighed in frustration "Sorry LeeLee, we're closing!" he told her, attempting to get her to leave

She didnt "Perfect. That means you don't have any excuses for not taking me to see Kira Ford tonight!"

"Kira Ford?" Abby questioned, perking up at the mention of her younger friend's name. She reached for the CD player and turned down the volume of the song which was playing

"Yeah," LeeLee nodded "She's in town to promote her new CD. She's playing at this club tonight! How cool is that?" she passed the flyer she had with her to Abby, who took it and inspected the front.

Nick shook his head and brushed past her "No can do, I already have plans!" he announced

LeeLee looked defeated "Please," she pouted

"Don't waste your time throwing yourself at him LeeLee," Xander spoke, taking pity "Throw yourself at me," he smirked

Abby rolled her eyes "You are such a player," she told the green ranger.

Xander grinned.

LeeLee shrugged "Okay, you can take me!" she told him

"And he can't go either," Nick shouted, as he appeared from the backroom "He's the one I have plans with"

Abby looked up from the flyer "Club Fly?" she asked "Never heard of it"

"Of course not," LeeLee scoffed "Its new. Opening night tonight, and what best to open, but with a singer like Kira Ford being there."

The White ranger nodded and looked down at the flyer "Still confused on why Kira didnt tell me she was coming home early"

"You act like you know her," LeeLee frowned

"I do," Abby nodded "I used to teach her last year. She took a martial arts class in Reefside, and I was the teacher"

LeeLee looked impressed "Nice. So, do you wanna go?"

Nick appeared beside the two girls "Abby has plans too," he stated,

"But Kira's in town!" Abby protested "Our plans can wait until tomorrow!"

The red ranger threw her a look over his shoulder, as he led LeeLee towards the door "No they can't! You promised you would help, Abs"

Abby sighed and looked down

"Thanks for the invite LeeLee," Nick waved her off "Maybe another time"

The blonde left.

Nick closed the door, locked it, and then brushed past his friends towards the back door of the store "We have half the Fire Heart scroll to figure out. Chip, Vida and Madison are waiting at Rootcore, remember?" he asked, grabbing his jacket.

"Since when did you become 'Nick: The Good Witch of Briarwood'?" Xander asked, as he followed after his leader.

Abby remained behind, still staring at the flyer in her hand. She just had to be at the club. She had to see for herself, if Kira was really there.

"You coming Abs?" Nick called

"Be there in a few," Abby responded "I still have stock forms and inventory papers to take care of," she added, with a glare in Xander's direction. After all it was his fault she had been stuck with the Inventory papers.

Nick and Xander nodded and headed for the back door, leaving Abby staring at the flyer. The closing of the back door caused Abby to look up, reach for her phone, and search her contacts for LeeLee's number, why she had it was still a mystery. But nevertheless, it came in handy on a night like tonight.

_-Scene-_

Booming music echoed loudly around the club, as a DJ was up on stage taking the opening night by storm.

Out on the dance floor, teenage kids moved to the beat as Abby frowned and glanced around. She had gone straight home after calling LeeLee, changed into her best party clothes (which had grown since she had moved from state to state) and then met up with LeeLee at the club; the only thing which was bothering her now was the fact that there was a _DJ_ on the stage, and Kira Ford was nowhere to be found.

"I thought you said Kira was here?" Abby questioned LeeLee who was standing beside her

The Blonde nodded "She is," she reassured "She's just coming later. Relax. Have some fun, you'll see your old friend"

Abby eyed her curiously, before shaking her head as an ominous feeling washed over her, as she turned her attention back to the DJ. He was pretty good.

"You like?" LeeLee asked, leaning in so she could be heard over the music

"I like," Abby nodded "The music, its so hypnotic"

"I know what you mean, I could listen to it for all eternity"

There was a jingle and the blonde dug in her bag for her phone. She accepted the call and frowned as her mother's voice sounded over the music. "I'm at a friends house, we're listening to some music! No!" she added "Mom, not now! I promise I'll do my homework in the morning!"

Abby glanced over her shoulder, shook her head and turned back to the DJ as the feeling returned, this time stronger, and just like last time she pushed it aside.

Hanging up LeeLee turned back to Abby "That is so unfair, my Mom just totally blew a fuse. I've gotta go, im really sorry"

"I better split too," Abby reassured her

"No, no, don't" LeeLee argued "Now I feel guilty. I promised you that Kira would be here, I would feel guilty if you didnt get to see her tonight. So stay...you can tell me about it tomorrow at the Rock Porium. Deal?"

The White ranger nodded "Okay. Deal" she turned her attention back to the DJ, as another omnious feeling washed over her and she felt her thoughts become unfocused and her mind became clouded. What was happening?

_-Scene-_

It was night. The sun had set and the moon had taken its place, a full moon to be exact.

As the other Rangers were at Rootcore searching for an answer to the Fire Heart, Abby was running at top speed through the darkened forests of Briarwood towards the familiar dragon shaped treeroot that would gain her access to the hidden HQ. Skidding to a halt, the White ranger smirked at her agilty and co-ordination, as the mouth of the dragon opened and she permitted herself entrance to headquarters.

"...that could be the problem right there," Chip's voice sounded, from the otherside of the door, which stood in front of her

As the door slid open, the rest of her team came into view "Hey guys," she smiled lazily "Sorry i'm late" she moved around a chair and dropped into it, resting her chin in her hands and looking bored.

"Late?" Nick questioned "We haven't seen you since yesterday, that's more than late" he appraoched the table, opposite his friend "and you didnt come home last night. Where were you? I thought Hunter was going to go crazy!"

Abby rolled her eyes "Over dramatic much, don't you think?" she asked "Besides, neither you nor him are my dad. So I missed a night of saving the world, good news? The world's still here"

"Uh, Abs?" Xander spoke "It's not that you missed last night, you missed all day too" he pointed out "Its nighttime again"

"Really?" Abby grinned "That would explain why its dark outside" she teased

Her friends frowned

"We were worried about you," Maddie nodded

Abby sighed and got to her feet "Look, I'm sorry. I gave my word and I blew it," she stated "It won't happen again. I promise"

"Hey, no problem," Chip smiled "We all make mistakes"

The White ranger smiled at his innocent nature, as she avoided Nick's intense gaze. Something was clearly wrong, and he knew it. It wasn't like Abby not to go home at night, and then disappear for an whole day without letting someone know where she was. Suddenly the red ranger's face contorted in pain.

"Nick?" Maddie asked, her voice holding concern

"Its Koragg," the Red ranger answered "He wants to fight"

Abby grinned "Then let's go," and she led the way out of the Rootcore. The others exchanged looks and followed after her.

_-Scene-_

Dawn was approaching. The night sky was becoming lighter as the sun started its usual ascend into the sky. But it was still early hours of the morning.

Collective roars echoed in the mid-morning air, as a group of Hidiacs jumped out of the surrounding bushes and gathered in front of the rangers, who fell into defensive positions. Abby smirked as she surveyed the group of foot soldiers

"Let's ranger up," Nick decided

Abby stepped in front of him "Why bother?" she questioned, flipping her cloak over her shoulder and rushing forward. Single-handedly she kick-flipped, blocked, punched and defeated the Hidiacs as her friends watched in amazement from the sidelines. In her final showdown with the Hidiac's, Abby waited until they all jumped at her with their weapons drawn, before disappearing, resulting in the Hidiacs to destroy one another.

Reappearing the White ranger dusted off her hands, and smirked at the lower level foot soldiers.

"Woah, go Abs!" Vida grinned, rushing forwards and patting Abby's shoulder "That was brilliant!"

Nick nodded "Way to go," he agreed, high-fiving the White ranger, who was looking mighty pleased with herself.

"Very impressive," Koragg stated, as he appeared a few feet away from the rangers "Now how about a real challenge?" he jumped into the air, threw a seal and grew to immense heights.

Reaching for their morphers the Rangers prepared themselves for what was to come "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" they commanded

**Galwit Mysto Ranger**

They morphed, before tapping in a second sequence on their morphers and growing to immense heights themselves.

"Welcome to your last fight!" Koragg threated

"If I had a quarter for everytime a villian said that to me," Abby retorted "I'd be rich!"

Koragg aimed his shield at them "Wolf attack!" he commanded. A bright red eye appeared in the centre of his shield and fired energy blasts at the rangers. The blast hit, as Xander and Nick jumped forward, and Abby teleported the others out and back in before the flames disappeared

As the others fought, Abby and Vida stood back

"Could you some help," Chip called to them

Abby turned to the pink ranger "How about it V?" she asked "Up for a little game of catch?"

"All over it," the Pink ranger agreed, forming a metal sized soccer ball.

Abby smirked and nodded as she kicked the ball into the air, flipped over and kicked it towards Chip.

"Incoming!" Vida yelled

The Yellow ranger caught the sphere in his wings, spun around and threw the pink ball towards Koragg, who staggered backwards after the ball had hit him.

"Im not done yet!" Koragg told them, as they regrouped in the clearing ahead. He flexed his hand and threw it out to the side of him "_**Mejor Catastros!**_" he commanded, as a seal appeared and the black horse appeared _**"Sumbol Unithos Equestras!"**_ the Knight wolf commanded, as he combined with the horse; creating his megazord. "Now you will feel my real power!" he added to the rangers

"Talk is cheap!" Nick pointed out "You don't scare us!"

"Lets show him!" Chip nodded

"Lets do it!"

"Lets go!"

"Right!"

Abby grinned "Go for it!" she approved

"Mystic Titans!" the others commanded "Dragon formation!"

The sun rose in the east, its rays shining far and wide and hitting Abby directly in the face. The Snow ranger cried, rasied her hand in attempts to block out the sun "No! It burns!" she cried "Make it stop!"

Loosing power, Abby's Mystic titan disappeared and the White ranger dropped to the ground in her normal ranger form. There was a flash of snow and she demorphed.

"Abs!" the others cried in fear, as the White ranger rolled over onto her stomach, and lay still.

A little too still for comfort.

_-Scene-_

Later that day at the Rock Porium, Nick, Xander and Chip cornered LeeLee near the breakroom. Maddie and Vida had gone back to the loft with Abby, for her to change into something a little less dressy.

"What happened to Abby at the club the other night?" Nick asked the blonde, concern for his friend shadowing his questions

Chip joined the interrogation "She's been acting a little strange since then" he pointed out

"She was acting a little strange at the club," LeeLee smirked "She was actually talking to me"

"LeeLee," Xander interrupted her "This is important"

LeeLee nodded "Alright. I didn't notice anything out of the ordinary, but I couldnt stay, my mom called and I had to leave. Abby was fine when I left..."

Abby, Vida and Maddie appeared in the doorway to the Rock Porium, the White ranger was clad in jogging bottoms, a hoodie, a baseball cap and sunglasses; the hood of her hoodie was pulled up over head, and she looked very pale

"...and had a better tan," LeeLee added, turning back to the boys

"Hey Abs," Xander nodded "Feeling any better?"

Abby nodded "Yeah. I'm just a little sensitive to sunlight, that's all" she reassured them "I'll be fine" she walked away towards the break area, and rested against the counter in front of her.

Back with the others, Chip was watching her curiously as he muttered under his breath about the symptoms that Abby seemed to be demonstrating. It all seemed to point in one direction.

He just needed the proof.

_-Scene-_

"Good morning, Rootcore" Abby greeted as she entered the ranger HQ the next morning.

Nick looked up from his work "Hey, where were you last night?" he asked. Abby hadnt come home again, and he was seriously starting to worry about her. This wasn't like the Abby that he knew, at all.

"Hey, Abs" Maddie smiled "You feeling better?" she asked

"Im feeling great!" Abby grinned "Slept like a baby! Let's rock and roll!" she laughed

Vida grinned

"You slept like a log," Nick corrected her "22 hours worth"

Abby rolled her eyes at him "Nick, stop worrying about my life...you'll get wrinkles" she smirked

Nick frowned at her, and was about to retort when Chip spoke up "After that long nap you must be very thirsty," and he withdrew a goblet of red liquid from behind his back, and held it out to Abby, who took it eagerly.

Raising the goblet to her lips, Abby drank deeply before spitting out the contents in her mouth "Tomato juice!" she cried, wiping the disgusting taste from her mouth, as her tastebuds cursed her silently

"Oh, what?" Chip teased "did you think it was Blood?"

The others turned in his direction, as Abby frowned at him "Pardon me?" Xander exclaimed

"Im a card carrying member of Count V," Chip explained, removing a card from his pocket. The others looked lost, as Abby continued to wipe her mouth "Containtment of Underworld Nocturnal Trannslyvanion Vampire's club..." he elaborated "and I, my friends, have found myself a vampire"

Abby frowned "I've heard of that club," she nodded "My friend Dustin is apart of it..." she frowned "Mhmm...must be a yellow thing" she shrugged

The others continued to look lost

"Dustin was the Earth Power Ranger on my first team," Abby explained "His colour was Yellow"

The others nodded

"My house-mate is a vampire?" Nick asked,

"Pale skin. Sensitivity to light. Sleeping all day. Thirst for blood." Chip ticked off the symptoms "Texted book Vampire signs"

Abby smirked in amusement, before laughing along with the others.

Nick shook his head "Come on guys, we're late for work"

"I'll meet with you guys later," Abby called after them "I gotta grab a bite -" she jumped at Chip, who flinched "- before I go"

The others chuckled and waved as they headed for the exit. Before Nick stopped and doubled back as Abby asked him to stay.

"You go on Chip," Nick told the Yellow ranger "I'll make sure Abby gets to work safely"

Hesitantly, Chip nodded and headed for the exit "Keep this on you," he added to Nick "I may be wrong, but you can't be too careful" and he passed the Red ranger a piece of Garlic, before disappearing after the others.

Nick smirked and tossed the Garlic onto the table "So, where've you been all night?" he asked

Abby didnt answer him straight away, instead she turned her back on him and started to walk away "You know Nick? You should learn to trust Chip more often," she spoke, without looking around "He maybe a complete flake at times, but he know's what he's talking about."

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, confused "Come on Abs, don't tell me you believe in all that crap about Vampires, do you?"

The White ranger grinned "Well, it would be pretty hard to explain, if I didnt, don't you think?"

"Explain what?"

"Chip was right," Abby responded, "I am a Vampire..." her voice dropped, and took on a serious tone, before she hissed and turned to face the current red ranger. Her mouth opened as her fangs slid into view, her eyes turned red and she glared at him.

Nick panicked, fumbled for something behind him, as Abby lunged towards him. Grasping what he was looking for, Nick held it up and watched as Abby recoiled from the Garlic Chip had left.

Oh, this was all wrong"

_-Scene-_

Later that evening, both Nick and Abby sat on the swinging seat on one of the many levels of Rootcore. They had been discussing Abby's predicament, which was proving rather difficult considering she was trying to suck his blood every chance she had.

"I don't want to be a vampire," she pouted, slouching back away from the Garlic

Nick shook his head "This is all too...weird," he responded, choosing his words carefully

"Oh, and becoming a Power Ranger wasnt?" Abby asked "Nick, I know this seems unrealistic, but its happening. And, I need your help, if i'm ever going to be human again." she considered him for a moment "Please help me..." she pleaded

Nick sighed and nodded "I'll help you, Abs" he promised, holding up the Garlic as Abby moved forwards again

"Sorry," the White ranger hissed, as she shrunk back from the burning feeling she got everytime the garlic came close to her "I just can't help myself. According to Dustin, all newborn Vampires are like this; and im pretty sure Chip would confirm that..."

Nick lowered the Garlic

"You know I'd never hurt you!" Abby pointed out

"Yeah, unfortunately, there is a very fine line between _hurting_ me," Nick responded "and _biting_ me, to give me eternal life"

Abby grinned "Wouldnt you want to live forever?" she asked, surprised at the fact that he knew quite a bit about vampires

Nick threw her a serious look "It must have happened when you went to that club. If we find that DJ, we'll get to the bottom of this" he held up the garlic, and Abby hissed at him "I'll call the others..." he reached for his morpher

"No," Abby stopped him "They already think Chip is off his rocker, if they heard you talking about it too, then no good can come of it. Let's just get as much information as we can, and _then_ we'll tell the others"

Nick nodded and got to his feet, as he replaced his morpher in his pocket

Abby followed him, moving in for another attack.

Nick held her back "This is going to be a long night," he summarized

_-Scene-_

Bouncing music echoed around the room, as Nick and Abby entered the Club, Abby had attended with LeeLee a few nights ago. There were kids already there, but they werent acting like normal teenagers, but were more or less just swaying around like mindless zombies. To his right, Abby started to sway as if the music had intoxicated her, and she had been cut off from reality. Looking around, Nick frowned, before turning back to the DJ and falling into a trance-like state.

Up on the stage the DJ laughed and transformed from his human form into that of a mutated fly trap

"Good girl," Necrolai laughed as she patted Abby's head "You've brought another ranger for us to control. Do your thing Fly trap, but leave the ranger to me! He's all mine!"

Fly trap threw out his hands as tenticles attached themselves to the kids surrounding Abby and Nick, as if injecting them with something or extracting something from them. It was hard to tell. But the kids hissed nonetheless.

"Welcome to the Darkside, Ranger" Necrolai told Nick, once Flytrap had finished

Breaking contact with the She-demon, Nick pushed away and smirked "Nice try!" he snapped, reaching up and removing ear-plugs from his ears. He held them up and mentally thanked Abby for the heads-up before they left Rootcore

"No matter!" Necrolai snarled, and the fight was on. For a while it was touch and go, Nick pulled every move in the book, but nothing worked, he still ended up on the ground. Even the Vampire tricks that Abby had warned him about werent working.

Pushing himself once more to his feet, Nick reached for his morpher "Time for the big games," he stated "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

He morphed

"Games over Necrolai!" he stated

The Queen Vampire turned to her monster, as he attacked Nick with the same vines he had attacked the kids "Wrong! The games are just beginning!" she smirked "Fly trap! Destroy the girl!"

Nick panicked "No!" he yelled, breaking through the bonds that held him and headed towards Abby, as the monster fired several lasers at her. The blasts hit him directly in the chest, causing him to demorph before he even hit the ground.

"Ouch," Necrolai mocked "That had to hurt" she turned to the kids "Go my servants. Go into the night and destroy the city!"

The kids left

"And in a few hours when the sun rises," Necrolai continued "You will all turn to ash"

She disappeared, along with Flytrap.

The feeling of awaking from a deep sleep lifted, and Abby shook her head in confusion on her surroundings. Just seconds later everything came flooding back and she looked around for Nick, her eyes widened as she found him on the floor by her feet "Nick!" she cried, kneeling down and helping him into a sitting position.

_-Scene-_

Nick groaned groggily as Abby forced him into a sitting position; "Nick," she shook her head, leaning over his shoulder "next time, don't save me" she told him "No one life is more important that millions of others," she explained "If you hadn't have saved me, you could have saved the rest of those kids, you could have stopped her"

Nick shook his head "and lose you?" he asked "Never"

Abby sighed "Nick, this isnt about being the hero," she reminded him "This is about doing what is right for the protection of humanity. We don't get to choose to lives and who dies. There was millions of innocent people out there...they're more important, right now" she explained "I get that im your friend, and im your team-mate, but nothing is more important than what we are doing...not even me"

"You're important to many people, Abs" Nick told her "Hunter. Kelly. Buddy..." he glanced back at her "and me. You were the first friend I had when I came to Briarwood, and you'll be my friend long after I leave here at the end of all this. So whether you like it or not, i'm always going to help you when you need it, and even if you're a vampire," he smirked "Im never giving up on you! And I'll defend you against anyone who tries to hurt you, you have my word"

Tears glazed Abby's eyes as she stared at him. He really was something, this boy. She couldnt place her finger, but he reminded her so much of herself. Always willing to stick his neck out for those who needed it, and always around when a friend needed him.

"Will you fight with me?" Nick asked

Abby considered him for a moment, smirked and nodded "You betcha," she agreed, before helping him to his feet and the two of them took off into the night.

_-Scene-_

"...by the time morning comes, you will all turn to ash!" Fly trap growled, as he landed in front of the Briarwood teenagers, who were showing signs of vampiric symptoms and patrolling the night for no good reason.

Racing to the scene, Nick and Abby morphed and skidded to separate halts inches away from the monster

"Hold it right there, Fly Trap!" Nick called

The monster growled, just as the others showed up.

"Abs, you feeling better?" Maddie asked

Abby nodded "Never better!" she responded "So, how about we swat this fly and all go home?" she asked

The others nodded

"Strong as a Tree! Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Ever changing as the Wind! Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Fluid as the Sea! Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Fast as Lightning! Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"A Flurry of Snow! White Mystic Ranger!"

"Forceful as Fire! Red Mystic Ranger!"

Nick glanced sideways at Abby "Courage is our magic!" he stated

The White ranger grinned "And your downfall!" she pointed at the Fly trap

The fly trap growled, fired off its tentacles at the rangers and wrapped around them tightly. Struggling Vida, disappeared in a bright pink light as she reappeared at pixie size and flew out of reach of the vines, reappearing at normal size she attacked the monster who released her friends.

"Magi Staff! Crossbow mode!" Chip demanded, firing an arrow at the monster, who exploded

"Nice one Chip!" Abby nodded in approval, removing her own Magi stafff, and attacking simultaneously with the others. Using their tornado attack, the monster was throwing out of the circle, before starting to grow. "Go get him guy!" Abby instructed

The others nodded and took to the titans Megazord. As the fight continued, the sun started to rise.

Abby stumbled as the rest of the teenagers hissed "Guys, hurry!" she yelled "Break the spell!"

"Right!" the others nodded "Ancient power! Mystic spell shield!" they commanded, slashing downwards.

Effectively destroying the monster and saving the Brairwood teenagers.

Taking off before the kids could see her, Abby reappeared on a balcony overhead, as her friends re-grouped around her.

"Chip and Nick saved the day," Maddie smiled "We got our team-mate back" she hugged Abby "and Briarwood teenagers are back to normal"

Vida and Xander nodded in agreement, as Xander ruffled Chip's hair. If it hadnt been for him, they wouldnt even have known Abby was a Vampire.

_-Scene-_

The day was drawing to a close; the Rock Porium was busy as normal, and the rangers were busy doing what they did best. Procastinating. LeeLee was around, so she and Abby were listening to Kira's songs via the CD player, and dancing to the music in the middle of the store, attracting quite a few visual effects from the customers.

"Hey, Nick" Chip was saying, as he followed the red ranger "Now you know Vampires exist, how about joining the count V club?"

Nick shook his head "Not interested" he answered "This was a one time deal. I only did it, to help out Abs" he nodded towards the White ranger

"Wait, before you make a hasty decision," Chip continued "Let me show you what your 200 bucks gets you. Three cloves of Garlic. How to spot a Vampire handbook. Mirror. Vampire Chalk, and vial -"

Nick cut him off "Wait, Vampire chalk?" he asked

"Yeah," Chip nodded "No vampire hunter goes anywhere without his stake. Just draw a circle around the Vampire, and they cannot cross the line" he turned towards Abby "Here, watch" and falling to the floor, he drew a circle around Abby -earned a nasty retort from LeeLee- and rejoined the others

"So, if Abby was a Vampire," Nick spoke up, as Chip returned "she couldnt cross that line?"

"Yup" Chip nodded

Nick, Maddie and Vida laughed.

Xander looked up, and held up the phone "You got a call!" he shouted

"Coming!" Abby called back, stepping forward only to get rebounded, as an invisible shield held her in place. Cringing away from the pain, Abby leaned over and breathed heavily.

The others exchanged fearful looks.

"Abs, are you all right?" Xander asked

Growling under her breath, Abby snapped her head up and glared darkly at her team-mates, and hissed dangerously as her eyes flashed red once more.

They may have destroyed the Fly trap monster; but Abby was _still_ a Vampire!

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: To those who wanted Abby/Nick brother/sister relationship. I hope you liked this. The song at the beginning does in fact belong to Emma Lahana. Who played Kira Ford in Power Rangers: Dino Thunder.**

**Going to bed. Goodnight.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 14 May 2011 at 02:58am_


	9. The Stranger Within

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: The Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Thanks for the great feedback from last chapter. Really appreciated. This chapter took a lot of planning, but I hope it suffices. Oh, and it welcomes back an old face._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing but my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Ideas are welcome...Reviews are better :)_

* * *

**The Stranger Within**

* * *

"_My sister is a Vampire?"_ Kelly asked, as she entered the back office inside Storm Charges. She was on the phone with Abby's friend and co-worker Nick from Briarwood. _"That's funny"_ she chuckled "_What do you take me for? Vampire's do not exist!"_

Nick sighed in frustration as he glanced sideways at Abby, who was smirking as she listened in on the conversation "I told you she wouldn't believe you," the White ranger commented "Kelly, doesnt believe things unless she sees them!"

"Then we'll just have to bring her here," Maddie suggested

Xander frowned "Can we do that?" he asked "I mean, Kelly would be a civillian; can we bring a civillian to Rootcore?"

"Yeah, isnt that like breaking the Ranger code or something?" Chip asked

Vida shrugged "I don't know," she answered "But Kelly already knows we are Rangers, what could it hurt that she sees inside Rootcore? Im sure she's been inside the rest of Abby's teams headquarters"

"Kel, how soon can you get here?" Nick asked

There was a sigh from the otherside of the phone "_I don't know,_" she answered "_Hunter and Dustin should be back any minute, tell Abby, that if this is true and she really is a Vampire, i'm going to kill her!"_

"Why is she going to kill you?" Maddie asked, turning to the White ranger

Abby shrugged "Oh, maybe because, this is the second time that I've done something dangerous and/or reckless and can affect my title as Motocross rider" she answered "Like I did this on purpose, Kel!" she shouted, hoping her sister could hear "Yeah! I really want to be a Vampire! This rocks!"

_"Now's not the time for sarcasm, Abs!"_ Kelly shouted back "_I'll deal with you, when I see you!"_

The White ranger rolled her eyes, and glared at Nick as he ended the call "Thanks alot Nick!" she snapped "Now im in even bigger trouble, than I started!"

"You're a Vampire, and you're afraid of a human?" the Red ranger asked "How does that one work?"

Abby growled "Clearly, you havent seen Kelly in a bad mood," she pointed out "Look, guys, I know you think that you need to keep me locked in here..." she gestured to the circle "but you don't! Really, im all right" her lower lip quivered "Please, let me out"

"We're going to help you, Abs" Chip promised

Claire arrived beside Nick "Maybe you should let her out," she suggested "I mean, Abby has some self-control, i'm sure she can control her new vampire side"

Abby glanced at Claire out of the corner of her eye, before lunging forward, only to hiss and step back as the cage electrified her. Her eyes flashed red, and Claire stepped backwards in fright.

"And, maybe you shouldn't," she added quickly.

Udonna smiled simply at Claire, before joining the rangers a few feet away from the White ranger, they were discussing ways to help save Abby from this spell.

"If Flytrap was destroyed," Maddie theorizd "Abby should be fine"

"Unless of course, she is under the spell of another Vampire," Vida suggested

Chip nodded "What if its Necrolai?" he questioned

"I'm willing to bet Koragg would know that," Xander pointed out "Nick, since Koragg can contact you whenever he likes, have you ever tried contacting him?"

Abby looked up from her circle "You think Koragg and Nick are connected?" she asked "But how can that be possible?"

"You and Takara are connected," Chip pointed out

"Me and Takara, are mother and daughter," Abby responded "Nick and Koragg, aren't even related"

The others frowned "Its worth a shot," Nick shrugged "If it helps get you back"

Abby rolled and sighed "I don't need saving!" she cried "Im fine!"

"Abs, you're turning into a blood sucking night demon," Xander stated "That is far from fine!"

The white ranger stared wide-eyed at him "When you put it like that, you make it sound like im a monster!" she gasped

"That's because you are," the Green ranger responded

Abby gaped "Meanie!" she pouted, folding her arms and stared with sad puppy-dog eyes at Xander. The Green ranger groaned, and looked away. Damn, Abby definitely knew how to pull at the heart strings.

While Xander and Abby had been bantering back and forth, Nick had tried contacting Koragg resulting in a intense throbbing pain inside his skull "He's in the Glenn" he announced

"While you go after Koragg," Udonna spoke "There is something I have to do"

As the sourceress left, Maddie turned to the others "Who's gonna stay with Abs?" she asked, her voice cracking slightly

"I will," Claire offered

"Clarie," Xander grabbed the blonde's arm "She is going to try everything and anything to get you to release her. Are you sure you're up for it?" he asked

Claire looked back at Abby "Don't worry, I am a lot smarter than I look," The others exchanged looks, as Claire laughed nervously "Or nevermind. I'll be fine. I promise"

Exchanging looks, the rangers reluctantly agreed, fell into positions, morphed and took off to fight Koragg.

_-Scene-_

"Cam!" Hunter yelled, as he and Kelly arrived at the Wind Ninja Academy; he had just arrived at Storm Charges to talk with Kelly about the upcoming Motocross competition, which was being held in Briarwood. He wanted to know if Abby was competing. But what he didnt expect to find, was the older red-headed locking up shop. When he had asked what was happening, she had told him that Abby had run into a spot of trouble and she needed help, he suggested contacting the rest of the former Ninja team...if Abby was in trouble, then maybe they could help save her.

The former Green Samurai ranger paused in his training session, and turned at the sound of his voice being called, he frowned as he spotted Hunter and Kelly making their way towards him across the grounds "Hunter? Kelly?" he smiled "What do I owe the pleasure?"

"We may have a problem," Hunter told him in a hushed voice "A ranger-related problem"

Cam frowned once more "Ranger-related?" he asked "Which ranger? And why come to me?"

"Its also Abby related," Kelly said quickly "But can we not talk about it here?"

The former Samurai glanced around at his class, nodded and dismissed them, before leading the way towards the main building of the Wind Academy. Once inside the re-vamped Ninja Ops, he contacted Tori, Shane and Dustin, and Kelly began to explain what had happened to Abby up in Briarwood. To say the former Ninja Ranger's were surprised was an understatment; only Cam, Shane and Dustin didnt know that Abby had been made a Power Ranger again.

"But why has this Necrolai attacked Abby?" Dustin asked "What could she gain out of turning her?"

Tori turned in the Earth Sensei's direction "You're kidding right?" she asked "After everything Abby has been through, everything she stands for? She's a Earth and Snow ninja combined, not to mention guardian of all things powerful...what could be more ideal than turning her to the Darkside? God, know's many have tried in the past, and some have succeeded"

"But Abby destroyed Lothor," Shane answered "After she had been saved. Can't you break this curse, the way you broke the one Lothor had over us?" he turned to Cam

The former Samurai shook his head "Its not that simple anymore," he answered "Abby is not being influenced by an evil Ninja disk, she is literally under the spell of a Vampire. You have to destroy the Vampire in order to get Abby back"

"And how do we do that?" Kelly asked

Cam turned in her direction "It depends on the type of Vampire you are dealing with," he explained

"Dustin," Tori turned to her friend "Do you still have that book, you got from that Vampire club you joined, when you were 10?"

The Earth sensei nodded "Yeah. Why?"

"How fast can you go home, get it, and meet us at the head of the valley?" Tori asked

Kelly frowned "Why, where are you going?"

"We got a friend to save," the Water sensei smiled "and before you argue, Abby would do the same thing for us."

"But what about the other Rangers?" Kelly questioned "They don't know you know,"

Tori shrugged "Right now, all I care about is Abby"

The others nodded in agreement. Kelly sighed, but agreed reluctantly. What could she do? Stop them from leaving Blue Bay after telling them Abby was in trouble? Yeah, like that would work.

_-Scene-_

_Come my child_ Necorlai's voice echoed dauntingly

**You must fight this Abigail!** Takara's voice sounded **Remember who you are! You are stronger than this!**

"Takara?" Abby questioned

Claire looked up "Did you say something, Abby?" she asked

Abby didnt answer, merely closed her eyes once more and attempted to focus on something other than the intense pain in her head.

_Come...to...me..._

**Do not listen to her Abigail**

Gritting her teeth, Abby's eyes snapped open as the pain inside her mind became too intense, clutching her head the white ranger cried out, and dropped to her knees "Claire!" she cried "Please! Make it stop!"

"Abby!" Claire cried, running up the steps towards the pleading White ranger.

What was wrong?

_-Scene-_

Takara sighed, her daughter needed help on Earth, but how could she do that from here? She was still trapped in the spiritual world, until she was to full strength again. Each day her strength was returning, but she had used most of it during Abby's days on the Dino team, and despite that being over a year ago, she had used most of her regained energy bring Abby to Briarwood at the beginning of the summer.

"She needs help!" the former Snow ninja pleaded, turning her gaze skyward "You have to let me help her! Please, send me back!"

There was nothing. No breeze. No earthshake. No snow fall. Nothing to indicate that the guardians were even listening to her.

Takara sighed and lowered her head, returning her gaze back to the water. "I need to help her! Give me my powers back! Please, she is still my daughter, and our only chance of protecting this planet!" she cried, touching the water as several images burst forth, all of them contained Abby, but at different stages of her life. "How is she to continuing protecting and teaching what she knows, when she is under the influence of evil?"

There was a minor Earth shake...at least someone was listening.

"Yes, I know" Tarkara bowed her head

Another minor Earthshake.

Again Takara nodded "I understand. But isnt it worth it?"

Nothing. The former guardian sighed.

What was the answer?

And what was she going to do now?

_-Scene-_

"They can help!" Kelly protested "I had to tell them, they had a right to know!"

Nick shook his head "It wasnt your secret to tell," he told his friends sister "Especially about us"

The red head frowned "I didnt tell them about you!" she pointed out "I only told them about Abby, the rest was pretty easy to work out, they maybe slow at times, but they're not completely stupid!"

"We're standing right here," Shane pointed out

Kelly waved him off "You know what I mean" she said over her shoulder

Shane looked affronted, while Tori looked around in search for her best friend "So, where is Abby?" she asked

"Right over the-" Xander started, pointing towards the circle where Abby was standing, instead, they found Claire inside the circle.

The Mystic's groaned "Oh no!" they cried, running forward, and surrounding the blonde, who looked upset.

"I'm so sorry..." Claire apologized "but she started crying about the pain being too much, and i didnt know what was happening..."

"You don't need to explain, Claire," Nick told her

Claire nodded "I know, it's just, she was crying, and I've never seen Abby cry before. And I knew if I had left her, and something happened, I would never be able to forgive myself. So I just erased a little bit of the line, and she got out..."

Chip and Xander exchanged looks.

"Well, at least she didnt bite you," Dustin said. Claire smiled weakly.

Chip eyed her curiously "She didnt bite you did she?" he asked

"No," Claire promised, pushing aside her hair to show her neck "But she put me in the circle, please let me out"

Tori sighed, and using her Ninja powers washed away the chalk surrounding the blonde.

Claire smiled gratefully "Thanks. I'd better go find Udonna," and she hurried towards the exit.

"I still say anyone with even half a brain, wouldn't have been tricked" Xander sighed

"Oh, hey guys," came a familiar voice from behind them. The Mystic rangers froze and turned to see Claire approach them "Gosh, that Abby is a tricky one. She tried to convince me she was sick, but I -" she cut off when she saw the empty circle "Where'd she go?" she asked

The others groaned and turned to Xander

"What was that half brain theory of your's again?" Kelly asked Xander

The Green ranger groaned, as Claire eyed the newcomers curiously "Who are you?" she asked

Cam turned to Claire "We're Abby's family," he answered "We're also form Rangers. We're Abby's first team"

The blonde went bug-eyed, this was interesting.

_-Scene-_

"So why as Necrolai decided now would be the best time to attack Abby?" Vida asked "and why Abby at all?" she motioned to the rest of the Mystic Force team "I mean, their spoilt for choice, why Abs?"

Cam turned to the Pink ranger "From what you have explained, there sounds like there is a power struggle in the underworld. If they can get a ranger of Abby's skill and power on their side, then they can eliminate any potential dangers they come across"

"But what does Abby have to offer them?" Nick asked "OK, so she has been a ranger twice in the past; but what else could she have that would be valuable to Necrolai and the others?"

Kelly turned to her sisters house-mate "Do you know Abby's full story?" she asked

"No," Maddie answered "We know that there is some big secret about her, but Udonna won't tell us what it is. She keeps insisting that it is Abby's choice to make at the end of the day, but Abby never seems to want to talk about herself"

Kelly nodded "Yeah, I can understand why" she agreed "Abby's story isnt exactly a pretty one. And to be very honest with you, I do believe she is ashamed of her past."

"Can you tell us?" Chip asked "It may help us understand her a little better"

The red head sighed "OK, I'll tell you. But you may not believe me"

And the Mystic's listened. They listened as Kelly told them all about her parents adopting Abby when she was a toddler, they listened as Kelly told them about Abby joining the Snow Academy, how she became a Power Ranger and how she went on to learn about her biological parents. When she was done, there was a stunned silence which hung inside Rootcore.

Xander was the first to break it "So Abby is the daughter of a Guardian and a rogue Ninja?" he asked "How is that possible?"

"Any thing is possible, in our world" Hunter pointed out "Point is, Abby is stronger than most rangers because of her connections to these all powerful things. The Samurai Amulet. The Shield of Triumph...and there are possibly many other things out there that she is connected too, she just doesnt know it yet" he breathed "Imagine if the Darkside was able to harness Abby's powers..."

"They'd be unbeatable," Vida breathed

Cam nodded "It would be a catastrophe," he stated "Which is why we have to save Abby, before its too late"

"So how do we save her?" Claire asked, joining the group at the table

"What if we find Necrolai before Abby?" Maddie asked "How do we destroy her?"

"Chip's book," Xander said "It's got to have a chapter on destroying Vampires"

Chip nodded "Chapter 13. Basically it's the old stake-to-the-heart scenario," he explained

Dustin shook his head "Yeah, but that only works on lower level Vampires," he pointed out "It sounds like we're dealing with the Queen in this case"

Chip nodded

"So what do we do?" Vida asked

Tori looked up from the Vampire book of Dustin's "Well it says here, that if you destroy a Vampire Queen, then all her little Vampires die with her"

"But that's not going to work," Shane jumped in "Because then it would kill Abby too," he pointed out

Tori shook her head "No, not if she hasnt bitten anyone yet," she showed them the book "See here; it clearly states, that the transformation is only complete _after_ blood has been spilled..."

"...Or in this case, sucked" Maddie finished

Nick sighed "Okay, so we have to kill Necrolai, and fast"

"How do we that?" Hunter asked

Chip looked around at the others "You can't," he sighed

"Well, thats encouraging!" Shane scoffed

Xander looked up "Wait, the Xenotome," he breathed "It tells us what we need to know, and when we need to know it. We need to know it now" he lead them towards the book.

"Xenotome," Chip spoke "How do we destroy the Queen of the Vampires?"

Writing appeared on the page, and the Ninja's gasped in surprise. The Mystic's grinned.

"What's it say?" Tori frowned, realizing that the writing was not in a language she could understand.

"It says the Queen of the Vampires can only be destroyed by the Dawn Crystal," Chip read from the text "It says how to make one, but it takes time, and I don't think we can get these ingredients"

"You can't," Udonna said, as she hurried into the room "But I did!" she spotted Kelly and the Ninja's but didnt comment on their appearance in Rootcore "We must hurry. There is not much time." she put down the ingredients "We must make the crystal, before..." she trailed off

Kelly looked nervous "Before what?" she questioned, her voice cracking "before it's too late? Is that what you were going to say?"

"Make no mistake," Udonna sighed, shaking her head sadly "We are in danger of losing one of our own"

Kelly choked, as Tori wrapped her arm around the red head. Abby was everything to Kelly; they had been through too much together, and they were more than sisters, they were also best friends.

"That's not going to happen," Nick stated determinedly "I made Abby a promise, and I intend to keep it!"

Tori looked up at the younger Rangers "Let's just focus on finding Abby," she instructed "You lot -" she pointed at the Mystic's "Stay here and make this Dawn Crystal. We'll -" she pointed to the Ninja's "- will go and find Abby"

"She's our team-mate," Vida cut in "We should find her"

"She's also a Ninja," Cam pointed out "Which means she has abilities that you guys don't. I agree with Tori, I think it would be more benefical, if we go and find her, we'll be able to counter her attacks more effectively"

Udonna nodded "I agree"

The Mystic's sighed, but agreed reluctantly.

"Kelly, you stay here," Tori continued "If anything happened to you, whether she is a Vampire or not, Abby would never forgive herself"

Kelly nodded

Dustin perked up "So, if you were undead...where would you?"

"Cemetery!" everyone answered.

The Earth sensei looked startled, elicting laughter from the others. As the laughter died down, and reality set back in, the Ninja's left, and the Rangers set to work

_-Scene-_

In the cool shadows of the underworld, Abby approached Necrolai

"Welcome child," the Vampire Queen drawled "to the darkside"

Abby nodded as she stared into the distance, her eyes locked on nothing in particular.

"You should feel privileged," Necrolai was saying "Its not every girl, who gets to serve the Queen of the Vampires"

"Yes, Mistress," Abby responded, in a monotone voice

Necrolai continued "And being the Queen has its advantages, I can move around openly during the day as well as the night" she sat down in her throne "and I am invincible. Yes, you are a lucky, lucky girl."

"Yes, Mistress"

"Now stay here child," Necrolai instructed "Stay in the shadow's where it is safe, until I allow you to return to your friends" she picked up a bag full of apples "I even have a gift for you to give to them"

She chuckled darkly, before leaving Abby in the lair.

_-Scene-_

After searching high and low, and all over town for the missing White ranger; the Ninja's and Kelly re-grouped opposite the Rock Porium.

"Anything?" Shane asked, as he was the last to return

The others shook their heads. No.

"Me either," the former Red Wind Ranger confirmed "Now what?"

Cam sighed "Where could she be?" he asked

"Maybe we should think like Abby?" Dustin suggested

Tori frowned "Yeah, let's all think like an Hyperative 21-year-old vampire," she responded

The others sighed

"So we've check the Cemetery," Cam listed "We've checked her loft. We've checked the Forest. Where else could she be?"

Hunter glanced up and across the street "Work?" he questioned

"Do you actually think she'd go to work, during a situation like this?" Dustin asked "Risking exposure, don't you think?"

The Thunder ninja shrugged "It's worth a shot," he pointed out "I mean, if she wouldnt be at work because of the sunlight, why would we find her anywhere?"

"He's got a point," Tori nodded.

Hunter shrugged "and what could it hurt?" he asked "Maybe Toby has seen her at some point, today?"

The others nodded, and followed him across the road into the Rock Porium. After finding out from Toby that he had in fact not seen Abby all day, Tori started to panic "Maybe she skipped town, maybe she was taken, maybe she was -"

"We'll find her Tor," Hunter cut the Water sensei off "I promise"

The others nodded in agreement, they had been through too much to give up on Abby now. Besides, if the situation were reversed, Abby wouldnt have given up on them.

"Find who?" asked a familiar voice

The Ninja's jumped and spun around, there standing behind them Abby.

Tori gasped and threw her arms around her sister "Abs! Don't you ever scare me like that again!" she scolded "I thought something terrible had happened to you!"

"Tori," Abby chuckled "I'm OK. Although I am a little confused, on what you guys are doing here..." she pointed at Shane, Dustin and Cam "Not that im not glad to see you, or anything" she added with a smile

Shane grinned "We heard you were in trouble," he explained "So we came to help..." he held out his arms "Don't we get a hug?"

The White ranger smiled, pulled away from her best friend and hugged her former team-mates.

_-Scene-_

"...Well done," Udonna praised the Mystic rangers as Nick removed the Dawn Crystal from a bubbling cauldron in front of the Xenotome. She took the crystal, just as the entrance to Rootcore opened.

"You won't be needing it," Hunter stated, as he entered Rootcore, his arm around Abby's shoulder

Kelly looked up and instantly jumped to her feet, as she rounded the table and threw her arms around her sister, who had pulled away from Hunter, and returned the hug Kelly gave her. "Sis!" the red head cried "Are you, all right?"

"Im fine," Abby smiled "I just had a long night, that's all, but everything is OK"

After Kelly had pulled away from her sister, Nick moved forward, pulled the White ranger into a hug and practically lifted her off her feet. Despite being older than him, Abby was small for her age, and light as a feather.

The white ranger laughed, as her friend and housemate set her back on her feet

"Are you all right?" Nick asked

The Ninja's smiled at the closeness of the two "Is she all right?" Hunter asked "she defeated that Necrolai all by herself," he wrapped his arm around his girlfriends shoulders "Now if that's not powerful, I don't know what is"

Abby grinned

"Why didnt you call?" Chip asked, "We wanted to help"

"I know," the White ranger apologized "but it wasn't your burden to bare. It was mine." she winked in his direction

Udonna turned to the Snow ninja "Destroying Necrolai all by yourself?" she asked "That must have been quite a battle"

"We were a little suspicious before," Cam nodded "but she walked all the way home in broad daylight..." he grinned at his cousin "Not many vampires can do that" he nodded

Chip grinned "Hail Abby, Vampire slayer"

Abby laughed "I love the sound of that," she grinned "Oh, and gift giver..." she reached into the bag she had with her, and pulled out a palm sized red apple. "I picked you guys something; gift from me to you; after all you've just been added to my Ranger family" she grinned, passing out the apples to the Mystic rangers. She turned to the Ninja's "I'll make up for the scare with you guys, later, yeah?"

They nodded.

"Udonna," Abby smiled, as she presented her mentor with an apple. She turned back to the team "To the Rangers!" she grinned, holding out her own apple.

"To the rangers!" the others choursed

Chip frowned "Wait, something's wrong," he told his friends "she couldnt have picked these apples. They're not grown in Briarwood"

"No, but they are in Blue Bay Harbour," Abby smiled "Try 'em Chip. You'll find Blue Bay Harbour, as some amazing fruit" she bit into her own apple.

The others smiled as they moved to mimic her actions. Chip stopped them, but causing them to drop their apples.

"No, im telling you!" he exclaimed "This is not Abby!"

The Ninja's frowned

"Chip," Maddie sighed "Now you've gone and ruined perfectly good apples" she leant down to pick up the fruit, but Dustin pulled her back as the apple started to smoke and became tar within seconds.

Xander grimmaced "Talk about your rotten apples," he said

There was a faint _pop_ and Abby disappeared.

"She's gone!" Nick stated, turning to the others "Come on! She can't have gone far!"

They headed out to find their team-mate.

_-Scene-_

Locating Abby in the downtown area, the rangers took off, chasing her through the streets.

"Hold it right there!" Nick yelled at his friend "There's no where else to run"

Abby skidded to a halt and spun around "You are so right!" she agreed "I guess the only way left out of this one, is to fight!" she smirked "You up to that challenge, Rangers? Do you honestly think you have what it takes to stop me?" she sneered

"We don't need to stop you, Abs" Maddie pleaded, as she stepped forward "Come back to Rootcore with us, we'll find a way to change you back..."

Abby smirked and stalked forwards, "Nah..." she shook her head, grabbed Maddie's shoulders and threw her aside.

"Hey!" Vida growled, racing forwards to attack. Abby countered each of her movements, taking a hit to the stomach, she hit the ground before shooting straight back up again. Aiming a punch at Vida's shoulder, the pink ranger countered the attack, but left herself wide open for another blow. Spinning around, Abby kicked the pink ranger in the stomach and sent her flying backwards into Xander.

Nick stepped forward "Abby! We're just trying to help you!" he shouted

Abby turned in his direction "Catch me if you can," she taunted, before turning and running off once more

The rangers re-grouped and took off after, although what they didnt expect when they finally caught her again, was for her to be waiting for them with Necrolai. "Get them!" the Queen ordered

"Yes, Mistress!" Abby obeyed, before morphing instantly in a flash of snow.

Maddie shook her head "No, Abby!" she gasped

"Magi Staff!" Abby commanded, as she raced forward intent on destroying the Mystic team, once and for all.

Vida turned to Nick for leadership "Now what do we do?" she asked

"Don't hurt her!" Nick responded "Chip, you got the crystal?" the yellow ranger nodded "Good. We'll deal with Abby, you take out Necrolai"

Chip nodded, and raced forward. He morphed and flipped over Abby as he raced towards Necrolai. The White ranger stumbled in surprise and whipped around, as the rest of the team caught her from behind, she throws them off and laughed darkly, as she prepared her Magi staff for attack.

"We're going to get hurt if we take it easy on her," Vida pointed out "We know you made her a promise Nick, but she'll destroy you without a second thought right now."

Abby smirked beneath her helmet "You finally got it right," she sneered, as the snowflake on her staff shone brightly, and she slashed at them with it. The four rangers cried out as they were thrown over the balcony, morphing before they hit the ground. Abby followed them, as she jumped into the air, and took out Maddie and Xander first.

"Stop!" Nick yelled, reaching the White ranger first, he grabbed her wrists and held them firmly "It's us Abby!"

Abby glared through her visor, and in a flurry of kicks, she slashed at Nick with her Magi Staff and sent him to the ground after Maddie and Xander.

Vida appeared, and the fight began once more. Soon the Pink ranger joined her friends.

As Vida hit the ground, Maddie and Xander had made it back to their feet and tried their luck, but to no avail; Abby was ready for them, and countered their attacks with her own. Sending the Blue and Green rangers away, Abby growled as Nick grabbed her arms from behind, but she threw him off once more and aimed a high kick for his shoulder. She spun around and slashed diagonally at him with her staff, and rounded on Vida who had returned for round two.

After the final attack on the last remaining four rangers, Abby turned and jumped through the air as she landed in front of Necrolai, and spread her arms wide to protect her from Chip and the Dawn Crystal "I will not let you hurt my Queen!" she hissed at the Yellow ranger.

"Come on Abs," Chip muttered under his breath "Get out of the way!"

"Get him!" Necrolai instructed

Abby nodded and with a fierce battle cry, rushed at Chip and started to attack him.

"Abs, stop!" Chip tried desperately, as the White ranger jumped over him, turned in mid-air and fired several bolts of white energy at him from the tip of her Magi staff.

Chip cried out as he hit the ground, holding his stomach after the blasts.

The others returned, and helped Chip to his feet.

Nick stepped forward "Abs! How could you do this, to us?" he demanded

"You'll have to blast your friend to me," Necrolai taunted "But your hearts won't let you, will it, Rangers?"

Nick hesitated, she had him with that one.

_Nick, next time, don't save me_ Abby's voice echoed through his mind _No one life is more important that millions of others_

Nick lowered his head "She's right. There's no other way" he turned to Chip "Finish it!"

"But Abby's in the way!" Xander defended

"Abby once told me, that no one life is more important that millions of others" he explained "We don't get to choose who survives and who doesn't! Abby knows that! And now so do we!" he turned back to the White ranger

Maddie glanced his way "So what do we do?"

"Finish the job!" Nick instructed "Destroy them!"

Reluctantly the others nodded, and the fight began once more. Upon Necrolai's command, Abby raced forward, attacked the others and aimed a high kick to Nick's side. He grabbed her leg as she twisted around, double kicked him in the chest and flipped over backwards. With her magi staff raised, the White ranger raced forward once more and continued her attack on Nick, it was as if the other rangers had melted into the background, Abby only had eyes for Nick.

"Its over Red ranger!" she taunted "You're done!"

"Abs!" Nick breathed "Don't do this! Come back to us! You're stronger than this! We miss you!"

Abby faltered

"Please, Abs" Nick pleaded "Please"

"You waste your breath!" Necrolai called from behind them "She is no longer human!"

_No!_ Nick thought "ABBY!" he yelled

Abby stumbled away from him "What?" she questoned "Where am I? What's going on?"

Nick scrambled to his feet "Abs, are you there?" he asked "Abs, take my hand..." he held out his hand to her

Abby raised her hand and moved to take his, there was a split second pause, before she slapped his hand away "No!" she growled, aiming a high kick for his chest and sending him flying backwards through the air. Nick crash landed a few feet away. "Pitiful!"

"Excellent" Necrolai complimented, as she approached the White ranger

The others re-grouped in front of Nick, prepared to fight Abby if she came any closer

"Abby!" Nick called out to his friend, he was not giving up on her

"I am no longer one of you!" Abby told them "My duty is to protect my Queen!"

Necrolai nodded, and touched her shoulder "That is right," she petted "Protect me. Even if it destroys you"

"Yes, my Queen!" Abby nodded, taking a protective stance in front of Necrolai. She turned back to the rangers, and her gaze instantly found Nick. _Do it._

_Do it._ Nick let loose a startled gasp, as he heard Abby's voice inside his head, but until Koragg, this brought him no pain "Abs?" he questioned, under his breath

"Nick?" Maddie asked, turning to her red ranger "What is it?"

Nick didnt answer, merely stared across at Abby in confusion.

"I dare you!" the White ranger taunted, aiming her magi staff at them once more. _Do it. Now. Before it's too late._

"Do it!" Nick ordered

Chip looked reluctant "But how do you -"

"Trust me" Nick told him "

Considering the movement for a moment, Chip nodded, Nick must have had a pretty good reason to be ordering him to attack, even if Abby was in the way. Leveling the White ranger with the Dawn Crystal, Chip fired his crossbow.

The Rangers watched with bated breath, as the Dawn Crystal fulled by Lightning soared through the air at Abby and Necrolai. When it was more than a few inches away, there was a _pop_ and Abby disappeared.

Necrolai cursed loudly, as the Dawn Crystal hit her; and Abby teleported back in.

"How?" Vida asked, turning to Nick

"Later" Nick told her

The Queen of the Vampires spun around and rounded on Abby, who had teleported back in a few feet away "You tricked me. You'll pay for that!" she snapped her fingers, as electrical impulses rippled through Abby's body, causing her to demorph and fall to her knees.

"You have to stop her!" Abby told her friends

"You got it!" Nick nodded "Do it for Abby, guys!" he told his friends, removing his Magi staff. The others followed suit.

"Magi Staff! Full Power!" they each commanded

Falling back, Nick threw off a spinning top of energy at the Vampire Queen "Beat this Necrolai!" he told her, as the energy hit her, she sparked, before exploding.

With Necrolai destroyed, the rangers cheered in victory, before racing towards Abby; who threw her arms around Nick as he approached "You did it!" she grinned, pulling away

"How do you feel?" Xander asked

"I can feel my powers returning!" Abby grinned

Chip grinned "You're back!"

"We did it!" Vida grinned

"Yeah!" Maddie nodded

"All right!" Nick smirked

But their reunion was cut short, as the ground shook violently beneath their feet; and Koragg towered over them "You six wizads have shown great power and cunning to defeat Necrolai," he told them "This is what I have waited for "_**Mejor Catastros!"**_ he commanded, the black horse appeared and he combined with him, to form his Megazord.

"Are you going to be OK?" Maddie asked, touching Abby's shoulder

The White ranger nodded "Go get him guys!" she encouraged "I'll be here when you get back." she promised

The others nodded and grew to Megazord height, before combing with the Megazord. "Lets show him!" Nick instructed

"Anicent power! Mystic spell shield!" the five out of six rangers commanded

Koragg countered the attack with his own dark magic spell shield. The two spells collided, but the rangers took the worst damage.

"No," Abby breathed in fear, as she watched her friends take a hit "He's stronger than they are!"

_You know what to do Abigail_

"Takara?" Abby questioned, looking around "What do you mean?"

_Combine your powers with that of theirs...together you will have enough power to defeat Koragg_

Abby smirked "You got it!" she nodded, holding up her morpher and concentrating hard enough. Inside the Megazord, the others observed their Magi Staff's as the symbols on top, started to glow.

"What's going on?" Maddie asked

Vida spotted Abby "It's Abby's magic!" she stated "its powering us up!"

"Finish him!" Abby told her friends, as she felt her magic wash over her

The others nodded "Right!"

Wings appeared on the back of their Megazord, and the took to the skies, through a spell seal and hovered over Koragg "Spirits of the Anicent Titans! Titans attack!" slashing their sabre through the air, the rangers connected with Koragg and sent the purple warrior crashing to the ground, in a shower of sparks

"Yeah!" Abby punched the air, from below the battle

_Well done Abigail..._ Takara praised _...i'm proud of you_

Abby smiled "Thanks mom!" she bowed her head in respect, as she touched the polar bear pendent around her neck. It had been something she found at her home in Blue Bay, over a year ago, the same day she was due to travel to Standford.

Meanwhile, above her Koragg had survived the attack, and was back on his feet, although he was not in Megazord form "Impressive," he concluded "You grow more stronger by the day. But so do I! Our next battle will have a different outcome!"

"They did it!" Abby nodded, as she watched Megazord disappear, and her friends returned to her side.

_-Scene-_

Later that evening, Abby found herself working the late shift at the Rock Porium, along with her friends. It was their way of making up their absence all day to Toby. As the Rangers and Ninja's grouped at the front of the store, LeeLee lingered at the back, watching them curiously.

"Excuse me guys," Abby told her friends, as she caught the teen's eye "Im gonna clear things up with LeeLee" and extracting herself from Hunter's hold, she moved towards the blonde "Hey," she smiled "You know that Vampire thing, earlier today?"

LeeLee nodded

"Yeah, none of that was real," Abby explained "Its just some silly game, Tori and I used to play when we were kids, and I guess it got a little out of hand. Next time I should explain the rules to the guys" she smiled

LeeLee laughed "Yeah. I knew that." she nodded "You didnt think I really thought you were a Vampire, did you?" she asked

"Of course not," Abby grinned "Because, Vampires aren't real, right?"

LeeLee nodded "Yeah. Right." she glanced at her watch "I gotta run!" and she turned, blasted past the two groups and disappeared into the night.

Pausing for a moment the two teams exchanged looks before bursting into laughter. That was just too pure.

Admist the laughter, neither of the friends noticed another enter the store, as LeeLee left; at least not until the spoke.

"Ah, Abigail..."

Abby froze, her laughter diminished, and she turned to face the front of the store. Her jaw dropped in response to what she was seeing, and her eyes widened in surprise and confusion.

The Mystic rangers frowned as they looked between Abby and the person in the door way, why did this new comer hold similar characteristics to Abby, and why did the White ranger looked like she had seen a ghost?

As for the Ninja's they were also staring at the person in the doorway, with a look of surprise on their faces. The last time they had seen this person had been two years ago, when she had been captured, set free and then vanished from Earth; leaving Abby behind, without so much as a proper explanation of what had happened all those years ago.

The person in the doorway, approached Abby, smiled and touched her face "You havent changed a bit," she said

"Uh, Abs..." Nick started, looking between his friend and the new person "What's going on? Who is she?"

Abby shook her head, as if snapping out of her trance "Her name is Takara Sayuri..." the White ranger answered, her eyes never wavering from Takara's "...and she's my biological mother"

* * *

**A/N: Whoo! Another update! What an ending, no? Well...did you like it?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 20 May 2011 at 03:57am_


	10. Riddle Me This

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note: **_Oh, My God! I am so sorry for the long wait. But as stated in the previous updated author's note, that I can't be bothered to take down. I lost the episodes I was using on Youtube. But thanks to an awesome reader _**RedHotChillySteppers2008**_, who has provided me with another account who has the episode. So you really owe them a huge thank-you for this. Which is why this chapter is now dedicated to them._

_I would also like to thank the following people: _** Zookster, Chaoshime, Ulquiorra-Schiffer**_ and_**DJScales** _who also helped me when I needed it. You are truly dedicated readers. Thank you._

**Disclaimer:**_I own nothing. All rights of Power Rangers go to their original owners, and all rights of Abby and anything that is unfamiliar and belongs to her is mine. Except for Kelly, Hunter, the Dino rangers and the Ninja Rangers...you get the point :)_

_On with the chapter..._

* * *

**Riddle Me This**

* * *

"You are a magnet for danger, Abigail" Takara chuckled, as she circled her daughter like a lion did its prey. They were standing in Rootcore, with Nick, Madison, Udonna and Claire. "A vampire?"

Abby rolled her eyes "Yes, Takara. I was turned into a Vampire..." she sighed in aggravation "just like I was turned evil. And taken under the control of the nightmare collar. Just add it to the ever growing list of things I am about to become, in my line of work!"

"Nightmare collar?" Maddie questioned

"Don't ask," Abby mumured over her shoulder "It was from my first team, and it wasnt very pleasent"

"It doesn't sound pleasent," Claire commented

The White ranger smiled, before turning back to her biological mother "What are you doing here?" she asked "How are you here? I thought you were trapped in the spirit world, especially after you didnt return for nearly a year!"

"Energy takes time, Abigail" Takara answered

Abby closed her eyes and breathed in deeply as she exhaled "You know? For the record...i'm only called Abigail when my dad is shouting at me; something he hasnt done since I was about 6" she explained

"You were a naughty child?" Nick teased "Impossible"

"You'd be surprised at how much trouble I got away with growing up," Abby grinned "I was daddy's little princess"

Maddie smirked as she nodded "I bet you're still Daddy's little princess," she joked

Abby shrugged and nodded "Yup. Probably" she laughed

The others exchanged looks; Abby was a new breed of mature adults. That was for sure.

"Point is," the White ranger continued "as long as I continue to be a ranger, a lot of dangerous things are going to happen to me, and no one can change that"

Silence fell within Rootcore, before it was broken by the arrival of Chip, Vida and Xander.

**xXx**

"...and then it hit me," Chip grinned, as he rounded the table where all but one ranger were situated. Xander, meanwhile, was checking out his image in a mirror behind them. "So while Xander was looking at himself in the mirror, and I was looking at Xander," Chip continued, hurrying to take the mirror from the green ranger "the answer was staring at me..." he placed the edge of the mirror to that of the map so that it was reflected "What mountain does that look at,"

Nick, Maddie and Vida grinned as they voiced the only mountain that resembled the one which was printed on the map

Abby frowned, before shaking her head and turning to Xander who was talking with Claire; up near the Xenotome stood Takara and Udonna, both of which were in deep conversation with one another. "Well, what are we waiting for?" she questioned, turning back to her friends "Let's go. The Fireheart's waiting...we're going to have to split up, if we're to cover that much territory"

Nick nodded in agreement, and the rangers mumured at Abby's leadership role. It was a force of habit the White ranger found incredibly difficult to break, especially since this was her third ranger team.

"Abigail, we still have much to discuss!" Takara called after her daughter

Abby paused at the exit and turned to face her mother "You sent me here!" she pointed out "Which means whatever we have to talk about, is going to have to wait! Because I got a job to do!"

And she turned and hurried after the others.

**xXx**

Nick and Abby exchanged looks as they watched the others head off in separate directions, Maddie and Chip had taken the West of the mountain, while Vida and Xander had taken East; leaving the White and Red rangers to travel further North and scout for Fireheart. Smirking at the fact that Xander was complaining about her perfect profile, the two team-leaders turned and headed further up the mountain side.

"So, what you going to do now that you're mom is back?" Nick asked, glancing sideways at his older friend

Abby shrugged "I dunno," she answered "Takara has been gone two years nearly; last time I saw her I was under the influence of evil and nearly destroyed everything within my path. Including my sister..." she explained

"You nearly destroyed everything?" Nick questioned

"I opened a crack in the Earth which swallowed up my birth father," Abby explained "Kelly was captured by Lothor, because he knew that I would do absolutely anything to keep Kelly from getting hurt...you'll find with me Nick, what you see is what you get!" she smiled, as she caught his eye "I protect those I love. And I save those worth saving"

Nick returned her smile, and nodded "Yeah. I figured that about you Abs," he agreed "Back when you were a Vampire, you were ready to give up you life to save the people of Briarwood, not alot of people would do that"

The White ranger shrugged "I guess that's just me," she grinned

Any response Nick was about to give was silenced by a earth shaking explosion in the distance; pausing in their step both White and Red rangers exchanged looks before taking off in the direction of the noise.

**xXx**

"Hey," Nick called, as Maddie and Chip joined him and Abby "We heard an explosion, are you guys alright?"

Maddie nodded "Are you?"

"We're fine," Abby answered

"V and Xander?" Chip asked, reaching for his morpher, he had only just flipped it open when the familiar voice of Vida caught their senses. Looking up, the four other rangers were surprised to find rangers Pink and Green stumbling towards them, carrying a heavy chest between them.

Racing forwards Abby instructed Vida and Xander to put the chest down, before Chip and Vida attempted to open it

"Stop it!" Abby muttered, slapping their hands away "Being a ranger is never that easy! Trust me!"

"Look at this," Maddie mumured, reaching for the scroll in the middle of the latch, the moment she had removed th scroll, a timer stated counting backwards.

Vida panicked "Oh, its counting down" she stated

Passing the note to Abby, Maddie got back to her feet as the White ranger unrolled the scroll and started to read "This ancient puzzle is your task at hand," she read "solve it quickly to receieve what's grand. But if you fail this timely chore, the Fireheart, will..." she trailed off and looked up at her friends "...be no more" she finished

"Great, another riddle!" Chip grunted in frustration

In their desperation to figure out the chest, neither of the rangers were aware of the dangers around them until it was too late. The ground exploded beneath their feet, throwing them into the air and then crashing back to earth, around the chest.

"Hand over the chest," the head Hidiac demanded, as he stood a few feet away.

Regaining their footing, all six Mystic rangers re-grouped and prepared to morph as more Hidiacs appeared for the small battle which was sure to ensue.

"Let's ranger up," Nick ordered

Abby rolled her eyes, in the past she never rangered up to take down a bunch of foot soldiers. But she wasnt leader, it was Nicks call, she was to follow orders. Removing her morpher she inputted the correct sequence and called out "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" before morphing "Snow Ninja Powers! Combine!" she added, locking in her Ninja powers along with her magic.

"Magi Staff!" Nick commanded, before rushing into battle

His team-mates followed him.

Abby ducked under an attack from a foot soldier, before flipping over several times to avoid blast after blast from the staff's lasers. Flipping over the final time the White ranger kicked back several times, sending the Hidiacs crashing to the ground, she then grabbed the wrist of two of them and spun then around, before kicking them in the back and sending them stumbling into two trees. They hit the ground unconscious. Blocking another's staff, the 21-year-old kicked up, and knocked another creature away from her, before double punching another which attempted to take her from behind.

"You're through!" the head Hidiac yelled

Abby turned, and started forward just as Xander landed in front of Nick and attacked the head foot soldier with his axe. Abby let out a sigh of relief as she hurried towards the two guys, and clapped them both on the shoulder "Way to go guys," she complimented

"That was a close one," Nick nodded, patting Xander's shoulder "Thanks"

Xander nodded, before Abby teleported them and the chest back to Rootcore.

**xXx**

"Sorry guys," Chip apologized, after he had walked around the puzzle for what looked like the tenth time "I've never seen a puzzle like this. I don't even know where to begin"

Maddie shrugged "None of us do," she sighed "and we've already lost half an hour"

Nudging Nick, Abby pointed towards Xander "Dude, you still got leaves stuck in your hair from the battle," she commented, bouncing forward and tugging at the twig that was sticking out from the back of Xander's head.

"Ow!" the Green ranger complained

Abby yelped and jumped backwards, ducking behind Nick in the process "Dude! That's scary!"

"It's nothing," Xander responded, as the other teenagers frowned at Abby "Really" he sighed, and turned back to his friends "I'm just having a little...issue" he held out his arms as his cloak fell away, revealing the fact that his arms were growing bark on them.

The other rangers cringed and chuckled at his mis-fortune.

"This is funny to you guys?" Xander asked, looking close to tears

The laughter ceased, as the others shook their heads. "Dude, we're not making fun of you," Abby promised "But you always laugh when Claire does something wrong..."

"I'm sure its just a side affect of your organic powers," Maddie quickly jumped in with a believeable explanation "It will go away. Knock on Wood"

Laughter rippled through the other rangers, as Xander continued to look downright upset with the situation.

"OK guys," Nick jumped in "Enough. Leaf Xander alone..." he teased

Abby rolled her eyes, but couldnt help but giggle again. She knew it was cruel, but Xander had to learn that life wasnt all about image.

"Guys, can we focus on something more important?" Xander asked "Like opening the chest? We're running out of time"

The others nodded and returned their attention to the chest, Abby groaned and lowered head onto Nick's shoulder. She never liked puzzles or riddles, that meant sitting down and having paitence...she didnt have paitence, and she most certainly didnt enjoy sitting around. When one had ADHD, one preferred to be bouncing around the room, than anything else.

"Wait I got it," Chip declared

"What? You've figured out the puzzle?" Maddie asked

"Huh?" Chip asked "Oh no. But I know someone who can!"

Abby frowned "Who?" she asked, resting her chin on Nick's shoulder, and staring interestingly at Chip.

The Yellow ranger grinned all knowingly "Can you teleport us out of here?" he asked the White ranger curiously

"You gonna tell me where it is we are going?" Abby asked

"Rock Porium," Chip answered "I know Toby can figure this out..."

Abby frowned "OK. But what about after he has figured it out?" she asked "How are you going to explain what is inside that thing?"

"We'll figure that out when we come to it," Chip said "Just teleport"

Abby rolled her eyes "When did you get so demanding?" she asked, sliding off the table behind Nick and approaching the Yellow ranger and the chest.

There was a faint _pop_ and the three of them disappeared.

**xXx**

Toby. That's who Chip believed could solve the puzzle of the chest, and so that's where Abby had teleported him. The Rock Porium.

"Hardest puzzle in the world?" Toby questioned, as he scanned the chest in front of him

"Next to impossible," Chip nodded "Can you beat the clock?"

"Oh, I can solve it in...less that an hour," Toby told them, picking up the chest and retreating into his office.

Abby turned to Chip "This had better work," she stated

"Don't worry, as soon as he figures it out, we'll create a diversion and slip away with the chest before he can open it"

The White ranger smirked "Devious, Chip" she nodded "Very devious. Lets just hope they arent you're famous last words" she finished, before turning and walking away. Passing Vida and Xander at the door.

At least an hour after Xander and Vida had taken off, Nick and Maddie turned up for work. Abby was serving customers at the front desk, while Chip watched Toby through the window looking into the back office, from her station the White ranger rolled her eyes as she watched Nick and Maddie join the Yellow ranger as if they were watching and interesting film through the glass.

"I think he is getting close," Chip commented

Nick frowned "How can you tell?" he asked

"He's starting to drool,"

Maddie and Nick chuckled, as Abby grimaced in disgust as she passed "Gross!" she commented, stopping only as her morpher jingled. Turning back to the others she gathered around as Nick flipped open his morpher and Udonna spoke.

"_Rangers. There is dark energy heading your way..._"

"We've gotta stop it before it gets here," Nick stated

The others nodded in agreement

"Come on!" Abby nodded towards the door, and she lead the way out

**xXx**

_Man, these things get uglier every year!_ Abby thought, as she ran at the monster that was terrorizing the citzens of Briarwood "Hello..." she grinned, planting her foot in the stomach of the monster and kicking upwards, before flipping over backwards as Nick arrived followed closely by Maddie and Chip.

"Hidiacs," the monster growled

"We better make this quick," Chip mumured, as the foot soldiers appeared

Nick glanced sideways at Abby "Ok, phaze two?" he asked, removing his morpher

Abby rolled her eyes, again with the morphing to take out a couple of foot soldiers? "Fine..." she complained, removing her own morpher "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

The four of them morphed separately, once the ranger suit had appeared on Abby she finished the transformation by combing her snow ninja powers to her ranger suit "Snow Ninja Powers! Combine!" there was a flash, and she stood alongside the others, prepared for anything.

Splitting into separate groups, the four rangers took the on the foot soldiers giving the monster a free path to the Rock Porium. Abby spin-kicked a Hidiac in the side before flipping over and ducking under another attack which was sent her way, landing in a crouch she caught the hidiac's ar and twisted it, before kicking its legs out from under it. Spinning around to face the monster, the White ranger started forward, just as another group of foot soldiers blocked her path, rolling her eyes the White ranger went to work quickly kick-flipping a few more Hidiacs before teleporting out as two more attacked her from the side. The hidiacs attacked one another and hit the ground with a thud. Teleporting back in, Abby grinned "Losers..." she commented, attacking the rest with several punches and kicks.

"Hey! Wait! Stop!" she shouted to the monster as it stormed towards the Rock Porium, she threw out her hand, causing the ground to shake beneath her feet.

"What is that?" Maddie questioned, as she stumbled in her step, along with Nick, Chip and the rest of the foot soldier.

Abby withdrew her hand and gazed around "Sorry..." she apologized over her shoulder, ducking under another attack "Where's Vida and Xander?" she demanded, just as the two in question run into view "Just in time!" she told them "He's going after the Fireheart! Stop him!" she nodded in the direction the monster had gone, and then turned back to the foot soldiers on hand.

"I'll get him!" Xander nodded, taking off

Vida nodded, and joined the battle against the Hidiacs.

Running mid-way up a near office building, Abby flipped over and landed in the middle of the group of Hidiacs she had been fighting. She leaned back onto ehr hands as a Hidiac swiped at her, and missed, she then flipped back onto her feet and turned punched out catching the foot soldier and sending it stumbling. More moved forward, but Abby was ready for them. As a Hidiac rushed her, Abby run forward to meet it; she planted a double kick in its chest before flipping over in the air, when she landed, she swiped and blocked attacks with her leg before flipping off the rock and defeating the last of her problems.

"Come on!" Nick said, once he had defeated his foot soldiers, and he headed off in the direction Xander and the monster had gone.

When they arrived, Xander had just dealt with the monster at hand.

"Yeah! You did it!" Vida grinned, patting the Green ranger's shoulder

Nick inspected the gloves on Xander's hands "Check 'em out," he grinned

"Got a new spell code," Xander explained as the gloves disappeared

Removing his morpher, Chip grinned as the numbers 881 illuminated on the keypad "We all got one," he stated "I guess we can all use it"

Vida and Maddie exchanged high-fives, at the prospect of a new spell code.

Abby smirked and shook her head "Toby," she suddenly said "Come on..." and she took off in the direction of the store They didnt have long left until the timer on the chest run out.

**xXx**

"Wait! I think i've got it!" Toby's voice shouted from the back off, just as the rangers returned.

Reaching, the door first Abby pushed it open and knelt on the chair on the opposing side of the desk "You solved it?" she asked, as Vida rounded the desk to stand alongside their boss

"Yes," Toby nodded "Yes. Its a Mathematical conundrum," he explained "You see each of these buttons corresponds to a number when divided by Pi which gives a series of intergers, which all points towards this button..." he pointed towards a button on the side of the chest, no one but Vida could see..

Looking unsure, Vida turned to her friends for help. Cautiously she pressed the button Toby had identified as the one they needed, and with bated breathes the Rangers waited anxiously. There was a spurring noise as the counter hit zero, and latch on the chest opened.

A sigh of relief rippled through the team

"Im the greatest puzzle solver on the face of the planet," Toby grinned smugly, as Abby motioned for Nick and Chip to take the box outside, and prepare to be transported.

"Thanks alot Toby," the others told their boss and friend

Toby frowned as he followed them out "Wait! What's inside?" he asked "You've got to tell me"

"Uh, Toby," Xander stepped in "if a tree makes a mistake in the forest, and a friend comes to help it, does the tree learn its lesson?"

Abby bit her lip to keep from grinning

"Oh a riddle," Toby grinned "Oh! I got to get started on this one!" and he turned and disappeared back into his office.

The door closed and Abby giggled into her hand "Nice one Xander," she nodded, patting his shouder as she passed "How about we get this thing back to Rootcore?" she questioned, disappearing out the door.

Once outside, the six of them plus the chest, disappeared with a faint _pop_.

**xXx**

Once inside Rootcore, the rangers gathered around the chest as Nick prepared to open it "Here we go," the red ranger exhaled, reaching for the lid. He opened it to reveal a red and gold egg.

"An egg?" Chip questioned "the Fireheart is an egg?"

Abby rolled her eyes "This isnt an ordinary egg," she mumured, looking towards Udonna "Its a Dragon egg..."

The Snow sourceress nodded "Well done Abigail. It is a Dragon Egg. But it is much more than that," she smiled "It is the _last_ Dragon egg"

"So the Fireheart is a dragon?" Abby questioned "Cool...always wanted to see a dragon." she stated, with an innocent smile.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks again to all those who helped me in my crisis and sent me links to the episodes. I really appreciate it. And to show my gratitude, here is the next update.**

**Next one should be out quicker, I hope.**

**Tell me what you think. Thanks.**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 19 June 2011 at 04:30am_


	11. Destiny Revealed Part I

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: The Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Big thank-you to all those that have reviewed. I would also like to say a big __**Happy Father's Day**__ to my grandfather who has always been there for me since the day I was born. My father's isnt much of an option, since the last time I saw him I was about 5 years old. Anyway, I hope everyone else has wished their dads, granddads, step-dads and uncles, who have stepped up to the plate of 'daddy' for us and been there when we need them._

_Happy Father's Day to all those worthy enough to be called 'Daddy'_

**Disclaimer:** _I do not own Power Rangers. I do, however, own Abby and anything that is associated with her._

_Chapter dedicated to the following: _**Dean Wincheters Baby Girl, Fallingstart22, Kaigirl16, RPM Shadow, BeckyBoo12221, DJScales**_ and_**Kamen Rider Lynx**_. I hope you all enjoy this next installment. This next chapter has been on pretty much everyone's mind, I hope it suffices._

_Here we go..._

* * *

**Destiny's Revealed**

* * *

"Abigail," Takara exclaimed, as the White ranger skirted around in the new home she had acquired up in Briarwood "We must talk."

Abby stopped and turned to her mother "Talk?" she asked "About what? How about the fact that you left me for a whole year? I finally accepted the fact that you were my mother, and within a day you were already leaving. Why?"

"I had to leave Abigail," Takara sighed "A spirit cannot stay on earth for long than their powers allow" she explained "I used up my powers down in the Abyss, and when I contacted you the day your father returned"

Abby turned away at the mention of the word 'father' "He is not my father!" she responded "Adam Holloway is my father. Lothor...Kia...or whatever his name is, is not my father! He may have birthed me, but he didnt raise me! In my eyes the man who raised me is my father, and that man is Adam Holloway!"

"I would never attempt to take that away from you, Abigail" Takara sighed "But you cannot deny the fact of who you are anymore," she stressed "You have to understand, there are evil forces working against you out there. If you do not accept who you are soon, then you will not be able to stop them."

"What do you mean?" Abby questioned "What has fighting with monsters got to do with my identity?" she asked

Takara sighed "You have a path to chose, my dear" she explained "I have watched you for sometime from the Spirit world. I watched you all through Standford, and I will admit that I am proud that you are taking a stand in your own future, but this is not the future that you are destined to take"

"No, the future I am destined to take is that of a ranger, right?" Abby asked, a little more aggressive than intended. She shook her head "No, Takara. You want me to be a ranger more than once, but that is not what I want! Doesnt that count for something? If it is _my_ destiny, shouldn't _I_ be the one who decides which way it goes? Which path I am going to follow?"

The former Snow ninja sighed "Yes, Abigail. It is..." she agreed "I just want you to make the right choice, before it is too late"

Abby stared at her mother "I made the right choice," she answered "When I accepted my enrollment to Stanford. Becoming FBI has always been my dream, and as much as I love being a ranger, you can't change my choice. If I want to train as an FBI agent..." she shrugged "...then you're just going to have leave me. If being FBI is not what I am supposed to do, then I will figure that out on my own" she explained "_without_ cosmic help. Understand?"

The two stared at one another for a brief moment in silence, before Takara nodded "Of course my child." she nodded "Of course"

"Good" Abby smiled "Now, im late for work..." she grabbed her car keys from the coffee table in the living room "so if you will excuse me." and grabbed her cellphone, and Rock Porium jacket she headed out.

Takara watched her go "Perhaps seeing your future will help you make the right choice, Abigail" she mumured to herself, as the front door closed with a snap.

**xXx**

"...Do not anger me!" Necrolai growled, as she gripped Toby's arm

Toby nodded fearfully "Okay," he agreed, before ducking under her wing and making a break for it. The Queen of the Vampires growled and turned on him, but before she could attack was knocked aside by a beam of white energy.

The sound of an engine cut through silence, and seconds later Abby, fully morphed, sped towards them. She skidded to a halt in front of the fleeing Toby "Hey! Get to safety!"

"Okay. Yes...okay" Toby garbled, before turning and running behind a few crates and boxes for safety.

Abby smirked behind her helmet and jumped off her bike, as the others arrived in the air over head. Jumping from their newly formed brooms, the rest of the team joined their team-mate in front of Necrolai and prepared for battle.

"Back off rangers!" the over grown bat spat

Running into battle, Necrolai made quick work of the band of six knocking each of them clean off their feet in little to no moves. Rolling onto her stomach, Abby pushed herself up as she run at the overgrown bat seconds after Vida hit the ground. Punching out, Necrolai caught Abby's wrist and twisted it causing the White ranger to yelp in pain, before she was slashed several times across the chest and sent rolling across the floor.

Nick landed in front of Abby, and attacked Necrolai in hopes of covering his older friend. Sadly to say, Nick soon hit the ground rolling into the side of the White ranger in the process "That didn't go as planned," the Red ranger commented

"Yeah" Abby nodded "You keep her busy...I'll get Toby out of here"

Nick nodded "Ok!"

And jumping back to their feet, both White and Red rangers intercepted Necrolai as she made a break for the fleeing Toby once more.

"Stop!" Nick ordered "What do you want with him?" he demanded to know

"The Gatekeeper will be mine," Necrolai answered

Abby frowned, as she skidded to a halt beside Toby "Gatekeeper?" she she heard Nick ask, seconds before she disappeared with a faint _pop_ taking Toby along for the ride.

**xXx**

"Udonna," Maddie called desperately as she and the other rangers -minus Abby- appeared inside Rootcore. "Something weird is going on!"

Xander nodded "We just had a close encounter with Necrolai," he stated, taking over from where the Blue ranger had left off

"She was looking for someone called the Gatekeeper," Chip added, as just as Abby appeared beside him with energy signature disappearing with its usual sound.

"Hey," the White ranger smiled "Toby's safe. Just dropped him off at the Rock Porium. As long as he doesnt venture outside, he should be fine. I left Buddy on guard duty. So, what did I miss?"

Nick glanced over at his housemate "After you left, Necrolai said something about a gatekeeper," he answered "and how they were more powerful than all of us combined"

"Hmm," Abby nodded, turning to Udonna "Do you have any idea what she is talking about?" she questioned

Udonna paused and turned to her rangers "The gatekeeper," she started as she moved past them towards the Xenotome "was a powerful sourceress named Niella. She was my sister." she added

"What happened?" Abby asked

"Niella cast a spell which sealed the gate and banished Morticon and his armies to the Underworld," Udonna explained "the spell was so strong that it depleated all of her life force. When the gates were lowered into the depths, Niella was gone"

The rangers stood in a frozen silence as Udonna finished her tale, Maddie, Vida and Abby looked close to tears at the relevation of what Udonna had gone through long ago; while the Chip, Nick and Xander were merely stunned into silence.

"But her spirit lives on in my heart," Udonna continued "and through the leagacy of her heir"

"She had a child?" Maddie asked

"Yes," Udonna nodded "and I fear that is who Necrolai is seeking"

Vida glanced at her friends "So we have to find the child first," she stated "and protect them"

"You won't have to look far," Udonna responded "Niella's daughter, and the heir to the gatekeepers power is Claire"

As if on cue, there was a spark and Claire appeared looking nervous. Clearly she had heard the whole story whilst she had been invisible.

**xXx**

"You're beat! And no one has come to save you!" Necrolai taunted, as she stood over the fallen Rangers.

A beam of white energy hit Necrolai dead chest centre, and sent her stumbling backwards from the fallen teens. "Don't count on it!" shouted a familiar voice, and seconds later Abby flipped over her friends and landed in front of them her arms spread wide "Back of Necrolai, fly back to where you came from!" she spat

"No one invited you," Necrolai snarled, slashing her new razor arm upwards as a flash of purple energy flew towards Abby. Turning her head way from the beam, Abby waved her hand in front of her and snapped her fingers as a panel of ice deflected the beam back, causing for Necrolai to jump into the air to avoid the collision with her own powers. "If that's the way you want it, White ranger..." she taunted

Abby glowered through her visior and rushed forward, meeting Necrolai head on in battle. Abby blocked every move of the overgrown queen bats before countering with her own. She swung a kick at Necrolai's head; Necrolai ducked before sweeping Abby's feet out from under her. The white ranger landed with a thud on the ground before wrapping her legs around Necrolai's ankles and tripping her. Rolling back to her feet, Abby flipped backwards, narrowling avoiding a punch an energy blast from Necrolai, she spun quickly, as the Queen of the Vampires flipped over her. Lashing out, Abby grabbed Necrolai's foot and twisted. Necrolai landed on the floor this time as Abby stood over her.

"You should've realized that I know far more tricks than the average ranger, Necrolai" she stated, looking down at the Vampire "after all, this is my third ranger team..." she shook her head "and im no ordinary ranger!"

Necrolai glared before flying back to her feet, and slashing at Abby's chest taking the 21-year-old by surprise. Abby cried out as she hit the ground and rolled for a few seconds, before coming to a stop on her stomach, one arm wrapped around her stomach and her head resting on the other. Necrolai laughed tauntingly "This may be your third team, ranger" she snarled "but you're just as pathetic as the rest of them! Your rescue failed! Maybe there is no other Gatekeeper..."

She raised the new sword on her arm at Abby who glared up through her visor, before stumbing backwards as a blast of energy knocked her away "What?" she growled

"Wrong Necrolai!" Claire's voice echoed across the battlefield "My mother's spirit lives inside me!"

"Claire!" Nick shouted, as soon as he spotted the blonde

Turning her head to face the blonde, Abby shook her head frantically "No, Claire! Don't do it!" she shouted, but Claire didnt heed her warning and proceeded to put on the headdress which had once belonged to her mother, the second the headdress rested on her head, Claire started to transform. Her clothes changed to that of robes, and her eyes shone a brilliant blue.

"Power of the Shining Moon!" she called out "Behold the Gatekeeper!"

"Incredible!" Nick stated in amazement

"The Oracle was right," Necrolai smirked "So there is another," she stated, turning her attention towards Claire "and my plan to draw you out has worked perfectly"

Claire shook her head "You are going to regret ever meeting me Witch!" she responded, enforcing herself inside a shield as Necrolai attacked. Throwing out her hand, Claire called forward her staff and proceeded to retaliate against Necrolai by attacking with energy phaze of her own.

Burying her head in her arms Abby covered herself as her powers kicked in and she disappeared, before she was caught in the cross-fire between Claire and Necrolai. She reappeared behind the others.

"My new powers," Necrolai whined "They've gone!"

"Claire," the rangers cheered, as they raced forward to join the blonde "Way to go!"

Claire nodded, and the rangers turned back to Necrolai "Lets give her a hand, Rangers!" Nick commanded

"Yeah!" the others agreed

And jumping into the air, the six rangers doubled back for a final attack on the Vampire Queen.

"You will still loose Rangers," Necrolai promised, staggering to her feet. She growled, before turning had taking off into the air, with a cry of "I'll return!" before she disappeared from view.

Once Necrolai had gone the Rangers returned to Claire's side, complimenting her on her battle against Necrolai.

"There is no time for that," Claire told them "Udonna has been kidnapped!"

"How?" Nick asked

Claire explained all what had happened in the forest after she had run off, and how Udonna had come to find her. She also explained that after their talk, Koragg had shown up and taking Udonna with him into the Underworld.

"So what do we do now?" Xander asked

But before anyone could respond, Nick grabbed his head in pain "Nick? What is it?" Vida asked, once Nick had releashed the hold he had on his head.

"He wants to fight you," the red ranger told Claire "Alone"

Claire looked determined "I accept!" she agreed

**xXx**

"We shouldnt have let Claire go on her own," Maddie voiced her worries, after she and the others had returned to Rootcore and Claire had gone after Koragg alone.

"You saw how she sent Necrolai running," Vida jumped in

Nick nodded "Yeah. But Koragg's another story," he said, turning to face the glowing orange ball in the centre of the table.

Abby, who was resting with her head in her arms, glanced up at the younger teens "I honestly wish you guys would just have some faith in Claire!"

"Abby, this is Koragg" Xander jumped in "She doesnt stand a chance, even we failed against him a number of times"

"I know," the White ranger nodded "But you'd be surprised at what Claire can do when she puts her mind to something." she glanced up at the Green ranger "Besides, if she doesnt need help it's only going to take about two seconds to get to her..."

The rangers nodded, understanding what she meant. They knew that Abby wasnt about to just stand back and allow Koragg to walk all over Claire...hell, Abby wouldnt stand back and allow Koragg to walk all over anyone.

Observing the viewing globe, the Mystic rangers watched as Koragg and Claire battled furiously on the outskirts of the city, using her magic as the Gatekeeper Claire was able to grow to Megazord heights and take on Koragg, alas her magic was not strong enough for the purple warrior and he sent her crashing back to Earth as he followed her.

**xXx**

"You will open the gates and the underworld will rise," Koragg growled through the crystal ball, as he approached Claire with his sword outstretched

Claire backed up away from him "Never!" she retaliated

Pulling back his sword, Koragg prepared to attack "I said do it!" he snarled, swing his sword downwards, but before it could hit its target there was a bright blinding flash of white, and Koragg was knocked away. "Huh!"

"Koragg!" Chip yelled, as he jumped into view firing his crossbow at the purple warrior; followed up by an attack from Vida. Once they had landed, Maddie, Xander and Abby appeared taking a stance in front of the Purple warrior and taking his attention off of their friend.

"Do not interfere," Koragg warned them

But neither of the five rangers in front of him moved to attack, instead Nick appeared behind them "Mystic Force fighters!" he commanded, using the new spell code Xander had recieved a few weeks ago. Pushing off from Chip and Xander's shoulders the red ranger spun in the air, as flames encased his body and he attacked Koragg with all he had "Pick on someone your own size!" he challenged

Claire smiled, before happiness turned to fear as Necrolai returned and held her captive.

"Let her go!" Abby yelled, turning her attention to the young apprentice. The six rangers raced forward, but Koragg stood in their way.

"Stop!" he ordered

Necrolai held on tighter "By the power of the Gatekeeper, let the gate rise up"

The headdress on Claire's head shone a bright purple, as the blonde let loose a terrifying scream of pain. Within seconds a bolt of energy shot into the air, as all light disappeared over head. With a cruel laugh Necrolai threw Claire aside as the rangers looked around in fear and confusion on what was happening.

"What's going on?" Nick asked

The ground trembled beneath their feet, as in the distance stone walls rose up from the ground "The gate," Koragg mumured, as Necrolai laughed darkly at her own handiwork.

"Oh man," Nick complained asshe watched the stone gate to the Underworld rise up ahead of him

"Oh no," Maddie gasped

Chip shook his head "Oh boy!" he frowned

"Look!" Xander pointed

Tearing her gaze away from the gate, Abby raced to Claire's side and took the apprentice into her arms "It's not your fault," she mumured, as the other rangers joined them "None of this is your fault, Claire. Just know that..." she promised

The shaking stopped and the gate stood proud.

"Now what?" Nick asked, sharing a look through his visior with Abby, who remained a firm grip around Claire's shoulders.

**TO BE CONTINUED**

* * *

**A/N: I hate to have to say this; but since I havent written Abby for quite sometime i'm appalled to say that I have forgotten the plot line I had written for her. I know, bad Kara! But never fear, I remember some of the plot I had planned but it doesnt come in until later on down the line. I will continue with Abby just being a mentor to the younger rangers, and hopefully I will remember what I had in store for our favourite White Ranger. I promise I will not shelf this story because of this predicament.**

**But I am also open to ideas...so if there is anything remotely interesting that you would like Abby to undertake, you know the drill. Message me via PM or Review...or whatever, and I will do my very best to use your idea. Credit will be given where it is due. Promise. :-)**

**Other than that. Enjoy. And don't forget to review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 19 June 2011 at 09:30pm_


	12. Destiny Revealed Part II

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Thank you to the following people: _**DJScales, Kamen Rider Lynx, BeckyBoo12221, Grapejuice101, Kaigirl16, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl** _and_ **RPM Shadow**._ For their awesome reviews and ideas. I like each and every one of them, and will be looking for places to slot them in. Thank-you for the help._

**Disclaimer:** _As per usual, I own nothing except Abby and anything that is unrecognizable and assocaited with her. As you know, not __**everything**__ that is unrecognizable is Mystic Force and assocaits with Abby, doesnt belong to me. For example: Hunter, Kelly, Tori, the other Ninja rangers...you get the point._

_Onto the next chapter..._

* * *

**Destiny's Revealed**

**Part 2**

* * *

"I'm sorry Rangers," Claire apologized, as she lay into Abby's arms "I'm so sorry..."

Abby tightened her grasp on the apprentice "Claire, listen to me..." she ordered "This was not your fault! Don't you dare think, for one second, that any of this was your fault. Do you hear me?"

The blonde nodded, despite not being able to shake the feeling that this was entirely her fault.

"Look," Xander's voice cut across the silence "Up on the gate!" he pointed to the ridge over looking the stone doors. The statue which was there flashed purple, and turned into a living stone warrior. It jumped from its plinth and landed on the solid ground, 30 feet above the rangers, turning its sights on the rangers, its eyes flashed as the ground beneath their feet exploded sending the seven of them into the air and crashing back to Earth.

Once landing, Abby groaned as she crash landed beside Claire her arm still around the young apprentice; all around the two the other rangers rolled a fair distance away.

"Get up!" growled a dark voice, and Claire was pulled up from the ground by Koragg.

"Let her go!" Abby snarled, her hand tightening around Claire's wrist and allowing the White ranger to tug her backwards "She's served her purpose in raising the gate for you, she's no use to you now!"

Koragg glowered down at the White ranger "I understand your tricks White ranger," he sneered "If she remains you will merely use her magic to reseal the gate...I cannot allow you to do that!" he thrust out his shield as the red eye of the master flashed and Abby was blasted backwards, in boxes, crates and barrells.

"No!" Claire cried, as Abby landed on her knees before falling forwards onto her hands

"You won't get away this time," Koragg growled down at the blonde "and the Gargoyle of the gate will take care of you," he added to the Rangers.

Struggling back to her feet, Abby shook her head "Wait!" she yelled, rushing forward in attempts to rescue Claire from the forces of Koragg's darkness. She met the Purple warrior head on, but was easily defeated as he blocked her attack with his shield, and then kicked her in side sending her stumbling backwards as the others gathered around her.

"Abby!" Chip gasped, as the White ranger rolled back onto her feet and faced Koragg and Claire, as the seal opened up beneath them and they disappeared into the ground.

"No!" Abby yelled, pulling away from the Yellow ranger and racing forward; only to be pulled backwards by Nick and Xander as the two disappeared and the foot of the stone gargoyle crashed down upon the place they had once stood.

Hitting the ground once more, the rangers gasped and looked up as the stone monster thrust out its staff at them and fired strands of red energy.

"Look out!" Nick stated, and as the energy beams hit the ground the rangers shot into the air, through their energy shields and landed back on the ground in their 30 foot warrior modes. Jumping forward, both Nick and Chip planted a kick into the armour of warrior, and flipped backwards landing in front of their team-mates. "All right! Phaze two!"

Instantly the six warriors banded together to create their megazord.

"Ancient spell seal," Abby commanded, her hand hovering inches above her console which glowed a golden colour, as outside the Megazord the sword spun in a full circle and created the shield for all too see. The sword slashed downwards, but before it hit the monster disappeared in a blurr. "What? Where did he -" she cut off, as an attack came from behind as the monster reappeared "I think I found him..." she added sheepishly

Spinning around the rangers slashed with their sword as the monster disappeared into a puff of black smoke once more, this time appearing a few feet to the right of them.

"Hey, no fair!" Abby complained "That's cheating!"

Throwing out its staff once more, the stone gargoyle crashed it against the front of the Megazord sending the rangers slamming into the gate behind them; as a thorn like staff crashed against their shoulder. Confusion turned to panic, as the rangers pushed off the gate and turned to face the one who was trying to open the gate from the inside.

"Hello, Rangers," growled a deep voice

"Morticon!" Chip cried from inside the Megazord

"No!" Nick gasped

Xander shook his head, unable to believe what was happening in front of him

"Your Megazord cracked the gate," Morticon explained, as he continued his attempts to open the gate "Enough for me to slip through..."

Abby shook her head "No," she gasped

"Now your whole world will know my crushing power!" Morticon continued to drawl, as the gargoyle moved in closer from behind them. "Yes! The time has come, the destruction of the surface world is at hand!" he laughed mercilessly

"Uh-oh," Nick commented, looking back and forth between Morticon and the Gargoyle. Both of which were within touching distance.

Seconds later the gate was open enough for Morticon to slip through "I've done it!" he yelled joyusly "I'm free!" and to prove his victory, he slashed sideways with his staff as purple energy hit the Megazord.

"Oh no," Xander gasped "He's out!"

"What now?" Chip asked "We've got fight him!"

Neither of the girls looked happy with the predicament, as much as the boys did.

"Looks like we don't have a choice," Nick commented "Come on guys!" and raising their sword the rangers went to work on Morticon, not that they did much good. He was stronger and faster than them, and each hit they delivered to him, he delivered three more to them.

"Let's take it to the sky," Abby suggested, placing her hand on the console once more as she felt her powers seep away from her core and into her hand, as the wings on the back of the Megazord opened up and they shot into the air, through the seal and initated the attack.

"Spirits of the anicent titans," the six rangers commanded "Titans attack!"

They slashed downwards with their sword, but their hit never made their target. Morticon's sword clashed against their own sending the energy rippling back through the Megazord, and rendering the Rangers to the floor.

"Is that the best you've got?" Morticon laughed

"Hardly!" Nick responded, and the Megazord got back to its feet

Flourising his sword, Morticon changed the skies to black as he moved in with another attack "Now you'll see what true power feels like," he told them "Dark magic stirke!" and slashing upwards with his sword, he obliterated the Megazord, ejecting the rangers from inside and sending them crashing back to Earth.

Abby's screams of terror echoed, as she descended through the air, her powers depleating as she lost her morphed state seconds before she hit the ground.

"He's even stronger than last time," Chip commented, as he struggled to push himself up

Maddie nodded in agreement "He's got even more dark magic energy, than before"

"How are we supposed to fight him, when we don't have that kind of power?" Xander asked

Within seconds of the question from the Green ranger being asked, the skies turned the blackest of black, startling the rangers to no end "What's going on?" Nick questioned

"Now what?" Maddie asked

"Nothing good," Vida swallowed, as the sounds of smashing reached her senses "I don't like the look of that," she added, as Morticon set half the city alight with flames.

"Destroy it!" Morticon ordered "Destroy it all!"

"Is this really how it is going to end?" Maddie asked, watching the destruction

Abby, still shaken from the descend from the Megazord, glanced sideways at the Blue Ranger "No!" she stated, bringing the younger rangers attention to her "We're Power Rangers! We're the protectors of Briarwood, the defenders of Earth! I have come too far, given up too much to lose now! This is _not_ how it ends!" she held out her hands to the younger teens in front of her "You were given the power to protect the city...and that's exactly what you're going to do!"

Clasping hands with Abby, Nick nodded "Yeah!" he agreed

Vida was next, followed by Maddie, Chip and Xander. Removing their morphers, they each inputted the morphing code and initiated the battle sequence once more.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" they commanded, once morphed four out of six rangers grew to 30 feet in height and transformed into the dragon formation.

Abby turned to Nick "Our turn!"

"Yeah!" Nick nodded, and the two fell into an allience "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

They morphed, and within seconds Abby had called forth her Mystic motor "Let's go find Claire!"

**xXx**

Revving her engine fiercly, Abby and Nick sped through the abandoned warehouse away from the battle behind her and onwards towards the gate.

"The gate!" Nick stated, as he held Abby's waist "Claire and Udonna have to be on the otherside of that thing!"

Abby nodded "Lets get find out!" she called over her shoulder

As the two friends got closer to the gate, Hidiacs appeared in their path. Firing their lasers at the two rangers, knocking Abby of course slightly.

"Woah," the White ranger yelped, managing to re-balance herself carefully "Hold on! Things are about to get a little bumpy!"

As she got closer, Abby hit one of the buttons on her handlebars and smirked as white lasers hit their intended targets. Skidding to a halt in front of the explosion wreckage, both White and Red rangers jumped from the bike to fight the Foot soldiers on the ground.

"Magi Staff!" Abby commanded, removing her staff and twirling it about her hands "Snow Storm!" the star on the top flashed white, as a barrel of snow hit the Hidiacs and whisked them into the air, froze them solid and then dropped them back to earth. "Now that's what I call chilling out!" she laughed, looking up as Nick jumped over head and dealt with the foot soldiers which had snuck up on the White ranger from behind.

"Come here!" the Red ranger hissed, locking swords with another foot soldider, before pulling him across the ground with one strike

Turning her own staff into a sword, Abby rushed at Nick and jumped over him, slashing downwards at the Hidiacs that didn't know when to quit "Uh-uh," she teased "Sneaking up on people isn't very nice" she pointed out, "Take 5, to think about what you've done!" and she slashed downwards sending the hidiac to the floor.

"Aw man!" Nick complained, as the more Hidiacs he knocked down several more seemed to sprout up again "This is gonna take forever!"

Abby growled, as she slashed and attacked from all angles "Why won't they stay down?" she growled, twirling her sword between her hands "ICE BLAST!" she yelled, throwing out her sword, as it changed back into a staff and several shards of ice and glass shot out of the tip knocking down several Hidiacs in the process.

Over head the red glow behind the gate pulsated.

"Abby!" Nick shouted, from over the destruction "The gate! You have to get to the gate!"

Ducking under an attack, Abby slashed upwards with her sword "What about you?" she asked

"I'll deal with these freaks," Nick told her "Go find Claire and Udonna!"

The White ranger hesitated, before nodding "Right!" she agreed, and slashing once more at the Hidiacs which attacked her, Abby disappeared with a _pop_ leaving them to attack themselves.

**xXx**

Appearing right outside the gate, Abby slipped inside and made her way through the ever-pending darkness _Takara_ she called mentally through her mind link to her mother _lead me. Please._

**Abigail** Takara responded **What is it child?**

_Takara. I have to find Claire and Udonna, but I am not strong enough to lock onto their energy signatures. Please help me._

**I will do what I can, young one**

Abby nodded, and carried on her search. Before long she felt a familiar tug within her chest, pulling her in a certain direction. She remembered it from her days with the Dino Rangers and how her heart had led her to finding her Dino Gem. The White ranger smiled _Thank you Takara_ she mumured mentally, following the tugging sensation.

"Koragg!" she yelled, making it to exactly the spot her mother had led her; Abby broke through the darkness, and planted a kick into the shield of the purple warrior "Let them go!" she ordered

"Abigail," Udonna breathed in relief

There was a flash and the keys above Claire disappeared, "Claire!" Abby yelled "Hold on!" Claire looked so helpless and tired, and Abby felt anger and hatred for the warrior in front of her flood her veins. How dare he do this to her! "Mystic Force Fighters!" she commanded, as the gloves Xander and Nick and used in the past appeared on her fists "I challenge you to a fight, Koragg!" she stated "Right here! Right now!"

"I never say no to a challenge!" Koragg responded

The eye on his shield flashed, and Abby covered herself as there was a flash; seconds later she was above ground in broad daylight. "What the -" Abby cut herself off as she looked around, now where was she? Last time she had been in the surface world, a blanket of darkness had taken over the skies.

"Abby!" Claire's voice cut through the atmosphere

Spinning around, Abby spotted the blonde standing ontop of a clifftop near by.

"Your challenge," Koragg stated, as he appeared behind Abby "My battlefield!"

"Fine with me," Abby responded, preparing herself for battle "My Challenge. Your Battlefield. My rules!" she added "There is one rule! No magic! Think you can stick to that?" she demanded

Koragg growled "Do not taunt me witch!"

"Oh, im a witch all right!" Abby sneered "Come on!"

Koragg let loose a battle cry, as he rushed at the White ranger. Abby met him head on, rolling across the ground as Koragg slashed at her with his sword, rolling back to her feet Abby blocked a hit from the sword, and rolled under another attack following up with several punches to Koragg's shield, sending him sliding across the asphalt. Coming back for another attack, Abby jumped over the purple warrior and tried from behind, before she was slashed across the stomach with the sword and sent rolling a fair distance away.

Koragg rushed at the White ranger once more, who flew to her feet and double kicked him in the side before flipping backwards to avoid a hit. Punching downwards, Abby landed several punches into the sword, followed by a kick to the head, and a punch to the stomach. Koragg retaliated by thrusting his shield into Abby's stomach and throwing her through the air and onto the ground a few feet away.

"Come on!" Abby ground out, pushing herself up and returning for more. "Mystic Force fighters!" she commanded, slamming her fists together as the emblem on the front of gloves glowed, jumping into the air she thrust her fists forward, as white energy and snow rippled through the air; but her fist met the solid steel of Koragg's sword, as he sliced at her hand; the force of the blast richoetted backwards and Abby's suit sparked dangerously as she was throwning backwards through the air.

Hitting the ground Abby breathed heavily, as she scrambled to her feet, the gloves disappearing in the process. But she wasnt down yet, "Magi Staff Striker!" she commanded, snagging her staff from her waist and rushing at Koragg in the process; slashing downwards the White ranger's sword met the metal of a shield as Koragg raised his to deflect the hit; flipping onto her back Abby raised her sword and kicked upwards, giving herself enough time to get back to her feet. Taking another hit, Abby skidded across the ground and rolled back onto her feet as Koragg bore down upon her, his sword raised.

Somehow they had manged to reach the edge of the ravine, something Abby was starting to notice was the height of the drop; and as she fought to keep her panic in check her handiwork got sloppier, which resulted in Koragg's attack sending her flying off the cliff and into the minor lake below. "It's not over yet!" Abby growled, getting back to her feet and facing Koragg, her fear edging away now she was back on the ground.

"Right you are!" Koragg growled, rushing at the White ranger

Abby smirked as he entered the water "Try this on for size," she spat, swirling her sword around her and striking the water with the tip "Power of the Polar bear! Ice Blast!" swiping the tip of her sword across the water and thrusting it towards Koragg, she grinned as the water froze from the area that her sword struck all the way up to the purple warrior and around him, preventing him from moving. "How does it feel to be on the recieving end of your own curses, Koragg?" she questioned, rushing across the frozen ice waters and striking Koragg several times with her sword, before she skidded to a halt on dry water and turned to face the general as he sparked dangerously, the ground exploded but Koragg didn't fall. "No!" Abby cried in disbelief

"Your magic is strong," Koragg nodded "But it cannot compare to that of the master!" He raised his shield, as the eye within it glowed a brilliant red "Behold his power!" a dark purple shield appeared behind Koragg, of strands of black magic rippled through the air "Dark Magic Strike!".

Abby took the hit, her sword flew out of her hand and she was propelled backwards into the side of the mountain, but before she could move, Koragg was boring down upon her, her wrist caught tightly in his hand.

"Now that you know the power of Dark Magic," Koragg told her "That kind of power will always triumph!"

Abby glared through her visior "Obviously, sweetheart, you have no idea who I am!" she spat "You are wrong if you believe that Dark Magic is stronger. There is more magic in courage, the kind it takes to keep going even when it looks like there is no hope!" clenching her fist angrily, Abby grabbed his sword and pushed it away from her neck "There is too much good magic in the world! We fight with our hearts, more than our magic! This is why you and your dark magic will never beat us!"

"You fool!" Koragg growled "Just surrender!" he raised his sword and stabbed it towards Abby

"NEVER!" The White ranger yelled, her magic pulsating strongly within her. With a fierce yell, Abby threw out her hands and pushed Koragg away from then jumped into the air, threw out her hand as a spell shield landed on the ground beneath Koragg's feet, before Abby slashed downwards with her sword. Koragg sparked dangerously, as Abby landed on her feet in front of him. She snapped her fingers, and Koragg's armour exploded as he disappeard. Turning back to the reason she was there, Abby sprinted forward "Claire!" she yelled, catching the blonde seconds before she hit the floor.

"Abby," Claire smiled, as she rolled over in the White ranger's arms "You did it!"

Abby smiled "Are you okay?" she asked

"I think so," the blonde nodded "Being a sourceress is tougher than I thought," she added

An explosion reached their senses, as Abby returned to the clifftop to see Koragg return "No way!" she cried

"You may have destroyed my weapon," Koragg pointed out "But you have not destroyed me!"

"Koragg!" Abby yelled

But the purple warrior had already gone.

"This isn't over!" the White ranger promised

"Abby," Claire mumured "The other rangers. Morticon will destroy them."

"What?" Abby asked "No, Claire...we can't let that happen"

Claire swallowed "Then what do we do?" she asked "How do we fight him?"

Abby looked thoughtful, before her memory snapped back to when Nick had told her about the time he combined with the Legendary Catastros "Nick," she breathed "the last time Nick combined with Catastros he was able to defeat Koragg. He told me that the power he had when they were combined was unstoppable"

"Then he has to do it again," Claire stated "Maybe if we combined our powers we could bring Catastros to the surface world, long enough for Nick to combine with him to destroy Morticon"

Abby shook her head "No! You're not strong enough, this battle has already taken too much out of you," she stated "Anymore and you won't survive. There has to be another way..."

"There is no other way!" Claire argued "and it's what my mother would have done"

"Claire..." Abby mumured "Please, don't do this...you're not strong enough"

Claire levelled Abby with a stare "I have strength enough for this," she mumured

Abby considered her for a moment, before nodding "All right" she agreed reluctantly, "but first we have to get back to the surface world."

Claire nodded

_Takara. Take us home._

There was a flash, and seconds later both Claire and Abby were gone.

**xXx**

Finally finishing off the last of the Hidiac's Nick turned towards the gate, Abby had yet to return with neither Claire nor Udonna; did she need help? Or would she have called if she was in trouble? After a moments pause and brief hesitation, the Red ranger started forwards when a bright light nearly blinded him and caused him to step backwards away from the gate. Seconds later Abby and Claire appeared in front of him. "Abby! Claire!" he exclaimed, racing towards them "You're Okay"

"What? Did you doubt me?" Abby questioned

Nick smirked "Course not," he answered, with a shake of his head

The ground beneath their feet shook, as Morticon attacked the others over head "Claire, you ready?" Abby asked

The blonde nodded

"Ready for what?" Nick asked

Abby turned to her friend "Use your magic, and combine it with that of Claire's" she instructed "Call Catastros back from the Underworld, so you can use him to defeat Morticon"

"Are you sure?" Nick asked

"Positive," Abby nodded "Once Catastros has been summoned, I'll take Claire back to Rootcore and send Takara to locate Udonna"

Nick hesitated before agreeing "Ok!" he nodded, removing his magi staff from his waist, he thrusted it into the air as Claire moved forward and wrapped her hand around his, as the headdress on her forehead glowed. There was a flash from the magi staff which shot into the air, and moments later Catastros landed in front of them.

Abby smiled "Yay! You did it!" she complimented, "Now go!"

Nick nodded, grew to Megazord height and combined with the horse as he charged towards Morticon.

"I raised the gate," Claire told Abby "I have to be the one to lower it again" and so using the last of her energy, Claire shot an energy beam from her headdress into the air and towards the gate, whether or not it met its intended target, Abby didnt know because from the moment the beam had entered the sky; the White ranger disappeared with the newly formed passed out apprentice.

**xXx**

"Abby?"

Looking up at the sound of her name, Abby left Claire's side and returned the main room of Rootcore. She smiled as her friends came into view "You did it!" she grinned, throwing her arms around Nick and hugging him before moving on to hug the others as well "You destroyed Morticon, I am so proud of you!"

"We had help," Nick told her "White Ranger help,"

Abby frowned "Really?" she asked

"Yeah. We managed to freeze Morticon's sword, before destroying him..." Vida explained

The Snow Ninja grinned "Udonna is stronger than I thought," she smiled "She is after all the original White Mystic Ranger"

"I thought it was you," Chip nudged his older friend

Abby shook her head "Nope. I'm not that strong" she explained "I don't have that kind of magic. Besides, my snow powers are connected to my ninja powers, and they've been a little off lately"

"So where is Claire?" Maddie asked

"Resting," Abby answered "Koragg managed to drain quite a bit of her energy. And granted Takara has found Udonna, they should be back any minute" she added

As if words had been the trigger there was a bright flash, and seconds later two older women appeared before the six rangers eyes.

"Udonna," the rangers exclaimed in relief, happy to see their mentor safe and sound.

Abby smiled in gratitude at Takara.

Soft footsteps padded across the stone floor of Rootcore, and seconds later Claire appeared in the doorway leading into the main room "Udonna," she breathed in relief, at the sight of her aunt "You're alive"

"A little frozen around the edges," Udonna nodded "But, yes, I am alive"

Abby smiled

"Morticon's gone Claire," Nick told the young apprentice

"For good!" Xander nodded

Vida grinned "Udonna was able to channel her power of the Snow Staff to help us," she explained

"But we couldnt have done it without you, Claire" Maddie complimented

"Yeah," Chip grinned "You sealed the forces of evil back into the depths. You're like a super sourceress."

Claire smiled in modesty, as the others chucked

"Yeah, I guess I am" Claire agreed, she spotted the headdress on a shelf near-by and picked it up "But that was my mother's power," she mumured, slightly saddened "and now its all gone..."

Moving forward, Abby enveloped the blonde in a hug "Trust me when I say this Claire," she spoke, as she pulled away "I can garauntee that your mother would have been proud of you today! You showed great courage in the face of evil, there isn't many people outside of the Ranger line that can do that..."

"Abigail is right, Claire" Udonna agreed "Niella would be most proud of you...and so am I" she added

Claire looked between the current White ranger and her aunt, a smile sliding onto her features at the prospect of making her mother proud of what she had done to help her friends, and the forces of good against their fight with Evil.

* * *

**A/N: Aw, I just realized Abby is showing quality signs of a mothe figure. Especially with Claire. I also like her relationship with Nick, if she didnt already have Hunter and I wasnt such a huge Nick/Maddie fan I could probably see them two together. Anyone else, or is it just me?**

**Anyway. What did you think of this chapter? Thank you too all who provided me with ideas for the upcoming chapters. I will try using one of each in different chapters. I will let you know who's idea I will be using. You will be credited for it too.**

**Thank you for your help.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) by moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 21 June 2011 at 12:15am_


	13. Genie In A Bottle

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: The Return of the Snow Range_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_Big shout out to those who reviewed last chapter. You know who you are, and for those who don't here's the faithful readers: _**DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Razmend, BeckyBoo12221, Fallingstar22, RPM Shadow** _and_ **Taeniaea.**

**Disclaimer: **_Also I don't own anything, other than Abby and anything unrecognizable._

_One more thing before I carry on with the chapter, in response to __**Razmend's**__ last comment in her review, it really threw me when I read it. But what did you mean, you didnt see Abby and Hunter together as a couple? They have been together since Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour. If you could just explain that to me, it would be a epic help. Thanks._

_Anyway, here we go..._

* * *

**Genie in a Bottle**

* * *

Vida glanced to her right as she sat alongside Abby who was muttering under her breath "What are you doing?" she asked

"Huh?" Abby questioned, blinking as she looked up "Oh, sorry, I'm thinking of lyrics for a new song; didnt realize you could hear me"

"You write music?" Maddie asked, looking across the table "Since when?"

Abby smiled "Since the day I discovered I loved to sing," she smiled "And this is a new duet, its for me and one of my best friends, Kira Ford"

"Kira Ford?" Maddie asked "You know her? Personally?"

"Yeah," Abby nodded "Why? Are you a fan?"

Maddie smiled "Sorta. Kinda. Maybe..." she trailed

Vida rolled her eyes "She's been following Kira since she started out as a wanabe rockstar in highschool," she told the White Ranger

"Cool," Abby smiled "She'd be glad to know that there were people out there following her even when she was starting out" she nodded

Maddie smiled and lowered her gaze, as Abby and Vida exchanged looks. Maddie really needed to improve on her self-conciousness. There was still alot of improvement needed there, Abby was just thankful none of the guys were around to tease her about it -like they still did-

"Hey, cheer up" Abby spoke, reaching across the table and tapping Maddie "How about next time Kira's in town I ask her if you can record our next music video?" she asked

"Really?" Maddie asked, looking excited at the prospect of meeting Kira Ford, or was it at the prospect of recording a music video for one of her music idols?

Abby wasnt sure "Yeah. I'll call her later and ask, 'kay?"

"OK," Maddie nodded, before the sound of Claire's voice echoed throughout Rootcore, and seconds later the blonde came running into the main room carrying the Fireheart egg which they had rescued a few weeks back. "What is it, Claire?" she asked

Claire looked positively jittery "You've got to see this!" she exclaimed, placing the egg down on a podium in the middle of the room.

Exchanging glances the three female rangers gathered around the blonde as the guys showed up from the upper levels of the tree.

The egg was motionless.

"Uh...I don't -" Nick started, but Claire cut him off, as seconds the egg moved, and the blonde let out a squeal of delight.

"Did you see it?" Claire asked, grabbing Xander by the front of the robes

The Green ranger laughed "I did! I did!" he nodded "It moved!"

"Oh, this is so great!" Chip gasped "This is so great! I'm so excited...what does it mean?" he added

Abby laughed at the Yellow ranger, she found it immensly funny how someone could go from great excitement to confusion in a matter of seconds.

"It means it's gonna hatch," Vida exclaimed

"So, does anyone know _how_ to hatch a dragon egg?" Maddie asked

The rangers fell silent.

"Udonna, would know" Chip suggested

Claire grabbed him by the front of the robes and started shaking him "Udonna's not here!" she stated, as she shook him

"Woah, woah, woah!" Abby cried, pulling Claire off of Yellow ranger "Ease up Claire, relax, we'll find the answer"

The blonde sighed, as Maddie passed behind the White ranger and removed a book labelled "_1001 Ways You Want To Know About Dragons'_ and held it up to the others, "It says here to set the egg upright and proceed to bludger it with a sledgehammer, until open"

Abby winced "We are not doing that!" she pointed out, as Vida started to look excited

"But -" the Pink ranger started to protested

"No," Abby cut across her "Just because the thing moved doesnt mean its ready to hatch. Dragon eggs hatch just the same as every other creature that's born from a shell, we wait!"

Vida pouted "But waiting is boring!" she whined

"V, have a little paitence. Paitence is a viture..." Abby responded

Any retort that Vida or the other younger rangers was about, or were thinking about giving was cut off by the sound of distant knocking from the entrance to Rootcore.

"Do we even have a door?" Nick questioned, walking away

Abby turned to the others "This egg better be in prime condition when I get back," she warned, before following after Nick.

**xXx**

The entrance to Rootcore opened and Phineas came into view, his head was wrapped in a bandage and he was groaning painfully as he touched his cheek.

"Oh, it's only Phineas" Nick said "Are you all right?" he added as Phineas groaned in pain

"Do I look all right?" Phineas asked "Do I ever come and ever knock on your dragon nose thing. Do I ever wear a rather unflattering bandage around my head? Do I...Do I ever have a throbbing, pulsating, excruciating pain echoing throughout my mouth? Do I ever ask four questions in a row? Five..." he added

Abby rolled her eyes "You have a tooth ache?" she asked

"Aha, bingo" Phineas nodded, pointing at her "Can someone please help me, before my head explodes?"

"Wait, let me see that..." Nick pointed "Say 'ahh'"

Phineas did as instructed, and Abby turned away from the smell as her stomach churned.

"Aren't there dentists in the woods?" Nick questioned, as he inspected the tooth

"Ah, yes...no...um, what's a dentist?"

Abby shook her head "Someone you go too when your tooth hurts," she answered

"Oh, there's the boulder roller," Phineas answered her

"I know im going to regret this," Abby sighed "But what the hell is a boulder roller?" she asked

Phineas grinned -the best he could without hurting himself- "He's this little gnome, and he ties one end of a vine to your bad tooth, and the other to a 500 tonne boulder" he explained. Abby exchanged a look with Nick, as she realized where this was going "He then rolls a boulder over a cliff, viola bad tooth removed..."

Abby flinched, and again turned away as her stomach churned. She didnt like the dentist as much as the next kid, but she would have much rather gone to them, as opposed to what Phineas was used too.

"...or you go over the cliff as well," Phineas added sheepishly "Either way the pain is gone" he prodded his cheek with his finger, and groaned in pain once more "Oh! I did it again!" he cried

"Ouch," Abby winced, stopping Phineas in his tracks "We've got to get him to a dentist," she told Nick.

Nick nodded in agreement

**xXx**

"Oh, its all so tall..." Phineas grinned, as he walked through Briarwood with the six rangers "and shiny!"

A car horn honked loudly, as the troblin stepped out onto the road in front of it. Maddie and Vida, who were either side of the troblin pulled him back onto the sidewalk.

"You can't just go stepping off the curb, in front of cars" Xander stated, patting Phineas's shoulder "Ok, mate?"

Phineas hugged him "Thank you. I didnt know..." he answered "New in town and everything..." a truck passed "Wow. Alot of these car things. Oh! Oh! Can you eat them!" he rushed out into the middle of the road.

"No! Wait!" the girls yelled, grabbing him and pulling him backwards

"Someone help me!" shouted a familiar voice, and seconds later LeeLee came into view "I've gotta find the Power Rangers"

Nick groaned, rolled his eyes and turned away.

"Oh here she comes..." Abby groaned

"Monsters!" LeeLee cried "Beach. Cave."

Abby quirked a curious eyebrow at the blonde, _yeah...like that's very convincing_ she thought as Nick pushed forward to question the blonde.

"...why don't you look on the otherside of town?" Nick asked "and we'll check around here," he nodded to his friends

LeeLee huffed "Can never find those costume-freaks when you need them!" she complained, pushing past the rangers and strutting off in the opposite direction

Abby glared after her "Who she calling a costume freak?" she asked "She's worse than my cousins; Marah and Kapri. And that's saying something considering they used to be evil!"

"Huh?" Chip asked

"My family is seriously messed up," Abby stated, waving him off "But I guess our good day, just turned sour. There's trouble at the beach"

The others nodded

"I wonder why the crystal ball didnt pick it up?" Chip asked

There was a pause.

"Hi, over here," Phineas broke in "Remember me? Yeah, the one with the tooth?"

"Oh yeah, someone should stay behind and take him to the dentist" Maddie nodded

"Not it!" Abby, Nick, Maddie, Vida and Chip all shouted at once

"Not it!" Xander followed, several moments later, before groaning "Oh, no fair! Best two out of three!"

Abby shrugged "Ok" she glanced around

"Not it!" all but Xander shouted again.

The Green ranger groaned, as the others laughed at his expense.

"Have fun," Abby patted his head, before stopping short as Toby walked towards them "Oh. Maybe it's your lucky day, Xander" she grinned

Toby smiled "Hey, guys" he greeted as he approached.

"Hey Toby," Abby smiled

**xXx**

Reaching the beach, the rangers raced across the shore towards the mouth of the cave "There it is!" Nick pointed out, as he drew closer. Near the entrance stood a few Hidiacs.

"I would hardly call this a global alert," Chip commented

The Hidiac's attacked.

"Oh, you've got to be kidding me!" Abby rolled her eyes, as she jumped forward, landed between the Hidiacs and disappeared as they slashed down with their staffs. The foot soldiers hit one another and disappeared on impact. "That didnt even raise my pulse..." she complained, over her shoulder.

The others chuckled as they patted her shoulders, before running into the darkness of the cave.

Nick in the lead.

A few feet from the entrance, Nick stopped in his tracks as the others crashed into the back of him "Heads up next time?" Vida asked, peeling herself off of one of her team-mates.

"I can't see where I am going," Nick responded

"Will this help?" Chip asked "Magi Staff!" his staff glowed, and light spilled out over them.

The rangers sighed

"Chip, you are a -" Maddie started, but cut off a she spied a frog on her gloved hand. She screamed "Frog? Get off me! Get it off me! Get it off me!" spinning madly, the blue ranger tripped over a stone in the floor and tumbled backwards into the cavern, taking Nick and Xander with her.

Abby, Vida and Chip laughed at their misfortune, before rushing to help them up.

"You can't be afraid of a little frog," Nick commented, as Abby pulled him back to her feet

"I'm not afraid," Maddie cowered "Im petrified!"

Abby chuckled "Aw, come on...what's the frog ever done to you?" she asked

"They're ugly and slimy!" Maddie responded

"Speaking of ugly," Vida's voice sounded, as she looked up and moved away from the group "What's that?"

Scrambling across the floor, Xander inspected the artifact "It looks like a mummy," he answered

"Hey, over here," Nick pointed "There's something else" he fell to his knees next to another artifact which was half buried in the sand.

"What is it?" Maddie asked

"Its a lamp with the Mystic Force crest on it," Nick answered, digging it out of the sand. The moment he touched it, the ground rumbled and a bright light shone brilliantly.

Abby stumbled as did the rest of her team "Everybody hang on!" she exclaimed

"Not another Earthquake," Maddie complained

And as soon as the shaking had started, it stopped. Pausing the rangers turned to face one another "What was that?" Vida asked

"Dunno, but it was weird" Chip answered

"Yeah" the others agreed

"And what was that large bang?" Nick asked

Footfalls thudded behind them, near the entrance and exit "I know the answers to your questions rangers," said a familiar voice.

"Necrolai!" Abby seethed

"That was you destroying the force field that kept me out of here!" the overgrown batt explained "Now give me what I came for!"

Nick shook his head, as he clutched the lamp "No! You're not getting this lamp!"

"I'm not?" Necrolai asked, rushing forward and throwing five unexpected rangers aside "You can keep your lamp!" she snarled at Nick, also tossing him aside "It's this I want!" she picked up the mummy and disappeared

"Where is she?" Xander asked "She's gone!"

Maddie nodded "and she took the mummy!"

"I got a bad feeling we'll see that thing again," Vida commented, bringing another round of doom, to the dull day.

**xXx**

Once back at Rootcore, Nick placed the lamp on a near-by table as the rangers gathered around. The thing was covered in dust and sand, causing it to look older than it may have actually been.

"Yep," Maddie nodded "It's definitely the Mystic Force symbol"

"Well, maybe there is more writing," Nick responded, grabbing a cloth and proceeding to wipe off more of the dust and sand. He blew off the dust and seconds later the lamp rattled against the wooden desk, as a burst of air shot from the top, and a giant cat appeared behind the rangers.

The rangers exclaimed in surprise.

"I'm the great genie Jenji," the cat jiggled "I grant you one wish"

"A Genie?" Xander asked

"Got a problem with that?" Jenji asked, holding up his paws

Xander mimicked the action "No..." he answered

"Good," Jenji replied "I hate violence"

Abby rolled her eyes, before sneezing "Sorry," she apologized, before sneezing again

"Are you Ok?" Vida asked, touching the White ranger's shoulder

"I'm allergic to cats," Abby answered, moving around the others and putting as much distance between herself and Jenji at all costs "Why do you think I have a dog?"

Jenji jumped "Dog? Where?" he asked, looking around

"He's not here," Abby assured him "He's at home. Probably tearing apart my bedroom...again" she nodded promptly

Nick smirked

"Now, here's the rules" Jenji continued "You're the master. I'm the genie. You get one wish, can't hurt anyone with it blah, blah, blah, blah, blah..."

Chip grinned "A real live genie," he nodded "Always wanted one of those"

"One wish," Jenji reminded them "Don't take all day. Got alot of other things to do, like sit a cave for another 19 years!" he moved towards Abby, who once again diverted around the back of the rangers and scurried away from the cat.

The White ranger glared at the cat "Dude, stay away from me!" she scolded "I don't have my epi pen with me...and I don't feel like being rushed to the emergency room, 'kay?" she nodded

"My apologies..." Jenji mocked bowed

Abby giggled behind her hand

"Are you blaming us for trapping you in a cave?" Vida asked

"Oh, so now it's blame the big cat!" Jenji responded

"So, 1 wish, right?" Xander asked

Jenji turned towards the open space of Rootcore and listed A-Z of what the rangers could recieve with their wish "...anything your heart desires!" he finished, taking a deep breath

"I know!" Chip moved forward, so that he was standing on the step in front of the others "With just one wish, I wish...for 10 wishes! For each of us!"

Abby shook her head "Count me out..."

"What? Come on Abs," Vida grinned shaking the White ranger's shoulders

"Don't you guys remember your fairy tales?" Abby questioned "Genie's cannot be trusted! I am not making a wish, because there is always consequences attached..."

Jenji pointed "She's smart..." he nodded "...you should listen to her more often. But since you asked, your wish has been granted" he answered

Leaning on the railing, Abby watched as Xander took his turn "I wish...for 100 diamonds"

"Yeah, like _that's _original" Abby commented, with a roll of her eyes

Jenji inspected his hands "You havent washed your hands lately, have you?" he asked

But alas...nothing happened.

"Nothing happened!" Xander complained

"Of course not," Jenji exclaimed "You only had one wish, carrot top wished for 10 wishes for each of you, I granted that. Henceforth disbanding any further wishes..." he exclaimed "Its in the genie contract..."

Abby smirked as the others protested loudly "Told ya," she nodded at them, only to look up as Claire passed with the dragon egg, and watched a Jenji took a keen interested in the object.

"Oh, is that a Dragon egg?" the cat asked "'Cause i'm hungry!"

Claire smiled and turned around "Yes it is" she nodded

"Can someone say omlette?" Jenji asked

"Does you know who, know that you brought home a stray cat?" Claire asked

Abby frowned "Voldemort? No, why would he care about a stray cat; he's worrying about his Horcruxes and Harry Potter" she nodded promptly.

The others offered her strange looks

"What?" she asked "She said You-Know-Who"

"I think she was referring to Udonna," Xander pointed out

"Udonna is Voldemort?" Abby gasped, her eyes wide

Jenji looked between the two rangers, before shaking his head and turning back to Claire "Better keep it warm," he said bring the conversation back to the egg "its about to hatch. Someone sit on it, its uncomfortable, but it's the only way"

"Oh boy," Claire sighed heavily, propping the egg onto a table and climbing up onto it, with the help of her friends.

Jenji nodded as he circled Claire "Good. Good. Good." he muttered "Now, the important thing is you cannot get off the egg, until it hatches..." he patted the rough texture of the shell "Ok?"

"How long will that take?" Claire asked

"Well, a few minutes," Jenji started "a couple of days. Sometimes a month. Anything up to 30-40 years!"

The rangers laughed at the prospect of Claire being stuck on the egg for that amount of time. The look on the blonde's fair was priceless.

"I'm kidding," Jenji told her, as the crystal ball on the table glowed "Oh. More eggs"

"Evil doesnt sleep," Chip mentioned, as he reached the table.

Abby looked up from her postion near the Xenotome "Where too?" she asked

"Downtown," Nick answered "We have to go"

"Oh, well have fun," Jenji called after them "be safe. I'll be gone by the time you get back"

Abby skirted around the cat and fell into step alongside Vida and Maddie, as Nick doubled back for the cat "Nuh-huh, no way! You owe us some wishes!" he held up the lamp "Back in the lamp. You're coming with us"

"Fine. But you should know, that when it comes to fighting..." Jenji cut off as he disappeaed into a puff of smoke and reappeared inside the artifact "...i'm just a kitten"

**xXx**

Finally managing to get downtown with Nick still struggling to keep ahold of the lamp with Jenji inside -the cat was really putting up a fight- the rangers faced off against the brewing storm cloud which hovered inches off the city plaza floor.

"Whoa, look at that," Vida commented "I've never seen anything like it. Abs, what about you?"

The Veteran ranger shook her head "Nope" she answered "Not once in my previous two ranger teams, have I ever faced something like this" she answered

"Ok, well, this was fun" Jenji commented "Why don't you say we run home, grab a pillow, and hide under the covers and hide"

Abby glanced down at Nick and the genie "Where's the fun in that?" she asked "You're supposed to embrace situations like these...well...not exactly like these, but similar likes these. Like Thunderstorms...I like Thunderstorms, its a chance to go play in the rain" she grinned

Maddie chuckled "Abs, you're rambling again"

"ADHD kicking in," Abby muttered, before turning to the sound of an unfamiliar voice.

"At last, the Power Rangers," the voice seemed to be coming from the electrical cloud in front of them. And as it disappeared, a mummified figure landed on its feet in front of the team of six. "Let me introduce myself...I am the destroyer of your world...I am Imperious!"

Abby frowned "Imp-eri-ous..." she spelled out "Nope. Never heard of you! Sorry!" she shrugged

"Im the Dark Wizard of the Underworld," Imperious ignored her

"Don't call yourself a wizard," Nick spoke, stepping forward clutching Jenji securely in his hands "Wizards use their magic to help people!"

"Your witch Udonna has mis-lead you, Red Wizard. Magic is for fulfilling all your own desires. Come to my world, and learn what real power is"

Abby waved him off "Been there. Done that. Being evil? Yeah, it gets old after a while..." she answered "Now being good, is a whole different story" she grinned

"Annoying witch!" Imperious spat, aiming his fan at Abby and blasting her with a series of mini explosives.

The White ranger took the hit and rolled backwards away from her friends.

Imperious laughed mercilessly.

"Abby!" the others cried, re-grouping around her.

Grumbling under her breath, Abby pushed herself to her feet and glared through her visor at Imperious "Was that really necessary?" she questioned "I was only voicing my opinions!"

As Abby pushed herself back to her feet, Nick glanced at the lamp "I just remembered we got a Genie that owes us some wishes. I'll rub it and get Jenji to help us" he rubbed the side of the lamp, as the cat appeared

"Sorry, I've just granted my own wish," the cat stated "to leave!" and he pulled out of Nick's grasp and disappeared.

"Wait!" Nick yelled, as the lamp disappeared "Some Genie you are! Fine, I'll do it myself!" he reached for his staff "Magi Staff!" he rushed forward, and swiped at Imperious who disappeared in a purple flash.

Imperious laughter rung around the plaza

"Where did he go?" Nick questioned

The Mummy appeared behind him "A better question," Nick turned and Imperious pushed a finger to his helmet "Where are you going?" he asked. There was an impulse and Nick was thrown backwards through the air.

"Now, you're going to have to deal with Xander!" The green ranger exclaimed, thrusting out his own staff "Magi Staff! Vine power!"

The vines wrapped around Imperious and lifted him into the air "You've got me" he mocked "Help me! Help me!" he muttered a spell, as the vines shattered and he landed back on his feet "You should be doing your magic at Children's parties!" he threw out his fan, and vines wrapped around Xander, and exploded.

Xander fell backwards, as Vida moved in for her turn

"Hold on," Abby mumured, landing on her knees beside Xander and freezing the vines. Once they were frozen solid, she struck them hard and watched as they shattered upon impact.

"Thanks," Xander nodded

Abby nodded, looking up as Vida initiated her Tornado attack as Imperiois mimicked her action and knocked her out of her twirl.

"Hey!" Maddie yelled, "You better cool it!" she fired off a stream of high powered waters at the mummy, who deflected it back at the blue ranger without a second glance.

Chips turn. "Try and stop this!" he stated, thrusting his staff into the air, and sending a lightning bolt of energy at Imperious.

The mummy caught the attack and threaded it through the air at Chip, who took the hit forcefully in the chest

"That's enough!" Abby yelled, as she rushed forward "Snow Staff! Full Power!" she slashed downwards as Imperious shook off the ice which had formed over him as Abby's staff connected with his frame.

"Oh, that's cold!" he snarled, waving his fan as ice patches appeared over Abby and exploded within seconds of each other.

The White ranger was thrown backwards just like the others "Attacked by my own powers!" she complained "That's just brutal!"

"But how?" Chip asked

"I have stronger magic," Imperious answered "That's how!"

"That's it!" Nick growled, his arm around Abby's waist as he pulled her up "Power of the Phoenix!" he commanded, shooting into the air, as his friend and house-mate fell to her knees beside Chip. He attacked, but was knock aside like nothing, and came to a stand-still in front of the others.

Abby pulled herself across the ground towards Nick, as she helped him into a sitting position -it was the best she could do, given the way everyone was feeling-

"I really wish I could help," Jenji chatted from the sidelines "It's just this huge fear thing that is stopping me!"

Imperious drew nearer, as Abby rested her head on Nick's shoulder as she -and the others- recovered from the attacks they had recieved. At the hands of their own magic nonetheless. "I was lead to believe that you were a powerful adversry. Udonna has not chosen wisely!" he fanned his fan, and grew to monsterous heights...even bigger than Megazord heights. "Now I will show you real power!"

Pulling themselves to their feet, the Rangers prepared for Megazord mode

"Oh yeah?" Nick asked "We've got a few trick too!"

He removed his morpher, and the others followed suit.

"You can't let fear control you, Jenji!" Abby replied "I have a massive fear of Heights! Yet, I still manage the Megazord battles!"

With that, the Rangers morphed into their titan forms, before taking to the Titan megazord. But they still looked like a toy compared to Imperious.

"Pathetic!" he boomed, kicking them aside

Landing with a thunderous crash, Nick prompted his team onwards "Come on!" he encouraged, calling for the sword and thrusting it into the air, as a shield appeared above them.

"Let's take it to the skies!" Abby grinned

The wings appeared on the back of the Megazord and they shot into the air before being swatted down like an insignificant bug.

The rangers cried out as they hit the ground once more.

"I am growing bored of this," Imperious admitted. He aimed his fan, muttered a spell and watched as energy beams riddled throughout the Megazord

"JENJI!" Abby screamed "Now would be a very good time to help us! We helped you by getting you out of that cave! Now help us!"

Using every ounce of strength they still had within them, the rangers managed to get their Megazord back into its upright position.

"We're not down yet," Nick commented, placing his hand above the console

"Titan Megazord!" the others commanded, following their leaders lead "Full power!"

They took to the sky once more in attempts to take out Imperious.

"It is time to end this," the Mummy stated in a bored tone, and he turned his fan ready to strike.

There was an impulse throughout the city, as seconds later Jenji shot into the air -same height as Imperious-

"Who's a big cat now!" he spoke

Abby smiled "Jenji! You did it!" she grinned

"What's this?" Imperious questioned

"All right," Jenji rumbled "Who's your daddy now, Mummy? Look at this..." he clasped his paws together "What's in my hands?"

Imperious glared "Foolish cat!" he glowered

"Wrong! Power Rangers..." he chuckled, opening his paws and allowing the Megazord to take a swipe at Imperious with their sword. It wasnt much...but it worked.

"You were lucky," Imperious growled, regaining his footing. "Take this!" he thrust out his fan once more, but nothing happened, except energy rippled backwards and throughout him.

"Take what?" Jenji asked

Imperious muttered under his breath about his Magic being weak and he needed time to re-charge. "My apologies for not destroying you as promised, but I will!" he flicked his cape and disappeared

"We may have been lucky," Abby pointed out as Imperious disappeared "But he's nothing but a sore loser!" she added

The others chuckled at her

"Peace out, Mummy!" Jenji said, as Imperious disappeared.

**xXx**

Udonna laughed as she was led out of Rootcore by Vida and Chip, her hands over her eyes. She had been told there was a surprise outsid for her, but they werent willing to tell her what it was, she had to see it for herself "Can't you just tell me the surprise?" she asked

"No," Vida laughed "Now. Keep your eyes closed, until we say you can open them" she added, stopping Udonna in her tracks and turning to blindly face Jenji.

"We hope you like pets," Maddie spoke up "Because we have a new cat...Open your eyes!"

Udonna lowered her hands, and gasped in surprise "Jenji!" she exclaimed happily

"Udonna," Jenji responded, hugging the older sourceress "You havent aged a day"

Xander leaned forward "I think we can keep him!" he grinned

"Uh-huh..." Vida nodded

"I've missed you so much," Udonna stated, as she pulled out of the hug "Where have you been?"

"Well, let me tell -" he cut off, as Udonna cut across him quickly

"Daggeron! Bowen! Do you know where Bowen is?" Udonna asked urgently

Abby frowned as she glanced up at the tone in her mentor's voice

"No," Jenji started, but was cut off by Claire calling for help.

"Claire!" Abby yelped, jumping to her feet and hurrying after Buddy who had shot off into Rootcore at the sound of Claire's screams. His booming bark echoed back to the others, who were hot on his tail.

Claire was thrown from the egg, straight into the arms of Chip as the egg shot into a sitting position. Grabbing Buddy by the collar, Abby held the dog firmly beside her, as she knelt to keep a firm grip on him.

The exterior of the egg started to shatter apart, and seconds later a tiny mechanical Dragon.

"Aww," Abby cooed "Cute!"

The dragon turned its sights on Claire, opened its jaws and uttered the word "Mama!"

* * *

**A/N: Yay! Buddy made an appearance!**

**You will not believe how many times I started and re-started this chapter. It was a nightmare. But now it is done. So, what did you think?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 23 June 2011 at 02:49am_


	14. Reunions

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_Thank-you to all who reviewed last chapter. You have no idea how your comments made my day, and today has been positively gloomy! So who ready to see some more fun-loving Abby Holloway?_

**Disclaimer:**_ I do not own anything, other than Abby and anything that is Original and belongs to her. Everything else is probably canon, and belongs to several other seasons of Power Rangers. All of which belong to Disney. Enjoy._

**Dedication:**_ This chapter is dedicated to those who take the time to read and review, no matter what time I post...you have been truely brilliant, right from the beginning, way back in Ninja Storm. They are as follows: _**Kamen Rider Lynx, Razmend, RPM Shadow, BeckyBoo12221, Taeniaea, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Fallingstar22, DJScales** _and_ **Chaoshime.** _Thank-you for making my day. I owe each and everyone of you._

* * *

**Reunions**

* * *

Abby smiled as she stood in front of the younger rangers, leaning against the railer near the Xenotome watching her 'students' circle Madison as she stood in the middle of them with a blind fold on, Buddy snoozed at her feet. Today they were learning the essences of trust and teamwork. Udonna, was watching them from the potion's table and nodded her approval at Abby, who smiled gratefully and turned back to the younger rangers.

"Trust is the key to any team," Abby explained "in order for us to truely trust one another, each of us must realize that at some point our entire lives our going to be in the hands of the rest of teams. Ok?" she questioned. The team nodded. "Ready Maddie?"

The blind folded Blue ranger hesitated "I think so..." she nodded

"Ok," Abby nodded "You'll be fine. Slowly fall forward...you're team will catch you"

"Ever had to do this before, Abs?" Maddie asked, first

"Yeah" Abby answered "Twice. Besides trust and balance are the first things you learn at the Snow Academy. You never know when you are going to have to put your life in someone elses hands, and rely on them not to screw up!"

Maddie swallowed, before tilting forward. She dropped and laughed as she felt hands grasp her shoulders and arms and she was pushed back up onto her feet.

"Oh, there's a good boy Fireheart," Claire cooed as she passed with the dragon, wrapped up in a blanket.

Nick, Xander, Chip and Vida cooed and ambandoned Maddie as they followed the blonde.

"No!" Abby exclaimed jumping off the railing, and skidding to a halt behind Maddie. The blue ranger stumbled backwards into her arms and mis-judging the weight the two girls hit the floor.

"Ow..." the two whimpered, as Maddie removed her blindfold.

"Sorry, Abs" Maddie apologized, as she removed the blindfold, and got back to her feet. Pulling Abby up in the process.

Abby smiled and shook her head "Its Ok. No harm done" she laughed "It was better than you taking a crack on the floor, because no one was there to CATCH YOU!" she shouted over her shoulder at the other rangers!

Neither of them paid her any attention.

Udonna chuckled at the two females, as the others continued to pamper and coo over the baby dragon, before a dull gonging sound issued from the crystal ball on the table. "Dark Magic has been detected in the forest," the white sourceress stated, as she inspected the depths of the glowing orb

"We'll check it out," Nick nodded, heading for the exit as the others followed quickly.

**xXx**

Reaching the forest surrounding Rootcore, the density and silence was eerie, and it was starting to freak her out.

"It's quiet," Nick spoke, cutting through Abby's thoughts as the rangers re-grouped in the clearing ahead of them.

Chip grinned "Almost too quiet!" he added. The others stared at him. "Sorry, always wanted to say that"

"Well, the silence is really starting to creep me out," she admitted, before looking down as Buddy started growling "What is it Buddy?"

The younger rangers stopped and turned as the Golden Retriver lowered himself towards to the ground, teeth bared and looking ready to pounce.

"What's going on?" Xander asked, having never seen Abby's' faithful companion act like this before

"I have no idea," Abby answered "Buddy, what is it?" she asked

Her answer came in the form of a tricked out warrior in battle armour "Who goes there?" they demanded, pointing at the rangers "What brings you children, and your dog into these dangerous woods?"

Buddy continued to growl

"Who are you calling children?" Vida asked, her temper spiking quickly

"Gives us a second and we'll show you!" Nick responded to the new comer's question as he stalked forward. Falling into defensive positions, Abby and the others jumped forward taking on the new warrior, he took out Xander, Maddie and Vida without so much as breaking a sweat. Nick and Chip moved in to try, as Abby gritted her teeth as they were dealt with effectively.

Gritting her teeth, the White ranger glowered darkly and rushed forward jumping over Chip who rolled to a halt in front of her and assulted the new warrior with a spin-kick to the stomach. He blocked with his armoured arm and sweeped the White ranger's feet out from beneath her, hitting the ground with a dull thud Abby glanced up and managed to grab onto the arm which was swung down at her, as the warrior attempted to eliminate her once again. Using his arm as leverage Abby was able to pull herself back up, and aimed a high kick to the head, before flipping over as Buddy barked angrily from somewhere behind her.

The warrior glanced up at the sound of the booming bark and threw out his hand as a spiral of energy emitted from his palm and spiralled towards the dog.

"No!" Abby screamed, disappearing with a pop. She re-appeared beside her precious companion, pulled him into her arms and disappeared once more, as the energy beam hit the ground and exploded. As she re-appeared beside her friends the White ranger glared darkly at the new warrior "You'll pay for that!" she snapped, throwing out her hand as a mist of frozen ice water and snow shot across the clearing.

"Wait!" Udonna called, appearing behind the rangers; just as Abby's attack was blocked and rendered useless.

"Watch out," Nick warned his mentor "He's evil!"

"No he's not," Udonna responded with a smile, as she moved through the group "He's an old friend"

The rangers frowned, turning back to the new warrior as his armour glowed and he reverted back into a man.

"Udonna," he greeted

Udonna smiled happily "Calindor," she responded "You havent aged a day"

"I'll explain later," the man newly known as Calindor responded

"These are the Mystic Rangers," Udonna explained, motioning to the group of six behind her

Calindor bowed at them "The forest will forever be in your debt"

"Who is this guy?" Maddie asked

"A great warrior," Udonna answered her, turning to the man and accepting the hug which was offered.

"And an old friend," Calindor added

Seeing as their mentor trusted the new comer, the rangers moved forward to introduce themselves. All but one, Abby glowered at the man who had attacked them; despite seeing the trust that Udonna had in the man, she couldnt shake the nagging feeling that something was completely off about him...that and Buddy didnt seem to trust him either...and Buddy trusted everyone!

"And your name, m'lady?" Calindor asked, turning to Abby

"Abigail," Abby answered "But my friends call me Abby..."

Calindor considered her for a moment, before turning to Udonna for confirmation "She cannot be -" he broke off, as the white sourceress nodded and smiled in Abigail's dierction.

"She is," Udonna confirmed "The one and only"

The other rangers frowned in confusion, as Abby surveyed Calindor with a suspicous look...there was something not right with this scene.

**xXx**

"The seal has been broken," Udonna was saying as she returned to Rootcore with Calindor and the rangers "Dark Magic is once again amongst us,"

Calindor nodded "I know..."

Claire looked up from the Crystal ball "There is a creepy creature attacking people at the plaza," she told them

The rangers skirted around their mentor and her new friend, as they prepared to morph.

"Fight with honour," Calindor reminded them

"Ready?" Nick asked, once the others had fallen into line around him.

They nodded.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

And while five out of six took to their brooms, Abby approached Claire "Keep Buddy close at all times," she warned

"Why?" Claire asked

The White ranger glanced over her shoulder at Calindor "Just trust me..." she whispered "...somethings not right. Ok?"

"Ok," Claire nodded, before watching Abby disappear in a blur as she left Rootcore, before she looked down as Buddy plopped himself down at her feet protectively.

**xXx**

Sliding over the roof of an abandoned car, Abby raced towards the new creature alongside her friends and team-mates, dodging through terrified people who wanted to be anywhere but the place where the monster was attacking.

"Get out of the way!" Nick told the innocent bystanders, as he weaved between them and continued onwards towards the creature.

A car exploded ahead as the monster sliced through it

"The bad guys are always so obvious!" Vida pointed out, reaching for her Magi staff. She initiated an attack but the monster disappeared into the ground, before the attack could hit.

"What?" the team exclaimed, skidding to separate halts at the same place the creature had once stood "Where'd he go?"

The ground shook as the monster popped up behind them "The jokes on you!" he chuckled, as a scream caught the rangers senses, as two innocent bystanders hung from the overhead bridge.

"Oh no!" Maddie gasped, spotting the bystanders first

The creature laughed darkly "Now what are you going to do?" he asked

From the ground the rangers could only watch as the two bystanders started to loose their grip on the railing they had been holding onto.

"Lets play," the monster grinned, charging forwards.

The rangers met him head on.

Avoiding a hit from the monster, Maddie raced towards the falling bystanders, jumped off the roof of a car and caught the two civillians around the waist and placed them safely back on their feet.

"Go, get out of here!" the Blue ranger ordered "Run!"

The two bystanders nodded, before taking off; before the other rangers joined their team-mate/

"Now that's how you catch someone," Maddie told the others

"Nice work, Maddie" Nick complimented, as Abby patted the Blue ranger's shoulder

"We've gotta find that freak," Chip pointed

"Right!" the others agreed, taking off in the search of 'The Joker' in which they had dubbed the new monster.

Finally finding the creature, the rangers cornered him at the end of an abandoned warehouse yard. To say he was surprised to see them would have been an understatement, taking a stand effective immediately, Nick summoned the Mystic Force fighters and rushed at the monster. The Joker disappeared, and Nick punched the explosive barrels behind him, as they exploded and he was literally thrown backwards at his friends.

"Nick!" Abby and Maddie exclaimed "You all right?"

"Yeah!" the red ranger answered, as the monster came out of nowhere and landed on his back. Jumping off the red ranger, he flipped over in the air and planted a kick into Nick's chest knocking him away.

The joker laughed "That was a good one," he stated "Bye-bye" and he disappeared into the ground, before bowling towards the rest of the group and knocking them off their feet.

"This guys loony," Nick said, as he reached the others.

Looking up as the monster returned, the Rangers found themselves once more on the floor as the monster punched them as he swooped through them. "You can't stop me," he cackled "Im Jester the Pester. I'd love to stay and chat, but i've got work to do!" he enlongated his arm and attached it to a tower near-by "Catch ya on the flipside," and he disappeared from view.

"Look," Maddie pointed "He painted something on the ground. Let's check it out"

The others nodded, and the group of six gathered around the painting of a symbol.

**xXx**

Later that day at the Rock Porium, the rangers could be found instead of working; grouping around a music stand talking about the pest which was still loose in the city somewhere "...any ideas on what he's up too?" Nick asked, glancing over his shoulder and jumping as Xander loomed into view, playing a mini guitar.

"That symbol on the ground," Maddie struck up "I know I've seen it somewhere before...it must have something to do with a dark seal -" she cut off as the others eyes widened, and Abby and Chip did their best to surpress grins "What?" she asked

Xander grinned as he leaned over Maddie's shoulder "It seems your prince has arrived," he teased

Maddie glanced at her shoulder and screamed, pushing the frog which had landed there onto the floor, causing her friends to laugh.

"Still don't like frogs, sis?" Vida asked

"Not since you put one down my dress -" Maddie flinched "- when we were kids. No!" she answered

Abby giggled "You put one down her dress?" she asked, turning to Vida.

"It was funny at the time," Vida defended

"Come on V," Abby shook her head, disappointedly "You can do better than..." she grinned

"Don't encourage her!" Maddie squeaked

Abby smiled as she bounced around towards Maddie and threw her arms around her friend "I'm sowwie!" she apologized, causing Xander, Chip, Nick and Vida to chuckle at her performance.

The frog ribbited and jumped at the two girls, causing them both to scream in surprise and jump backwards.

"CATCH THAT FROG!" Abby yelled, as the group of six broke off into separate directions around the store as they attempted to catch the slimy creature. Maddie shrieked as Nick grabbed her shoulder, and Abby pretended to throw something at her.

"Where is it?" Xander asked

Chip pointed at a table full of CDs "Over there!" he shouted, as he and Abby reached the table, but the creature jumped out of their reach again.

"Its gone again!" Abby exclaimed "Can anyone see it?"

"The DJ!" Xander shouted

Vida hurried towards her tables, and attempted to grab the frog as it spun around. She hesitated and the frog took off once more.

"FROGY!" Abby laughed, bouncing on the balls of her feet and clapping her hands like a small child at a circus, as she watched and attempted to catch the frog along with her friends.

She hadnt had this much fun in ages.

"There he is!" Vida shouted, as the frog bounced back into the main part of the store and past the door leading to the office. The rangers followed it, before skidding to halts as screams of terror echoed from outside the store.

Spinning around to face the exit, the rangers exchanged looks "Do you guys hear that?" Chip asked

"It doesnt sound good," Abby nodded

"Better check outside," Nick suggested, and the six of them quickly abandoned the frog and darted for the door.

Morphing just before they reached the monster.

**xXx**

"Anyone want to see a trick?" Jester asked, as he spun on the spot and people abandoned what they were doing in hopes of getting away unarmed "Guess not" he added, as the place cleared out within seconds, and he was left with his art work "This is it, when the circle is complete all humans will be destroyed"

Reaching the scene first, Maddie skidded to a halt "Hold it Jokester!" she ordered, throwing out her Magi staff, as a wave of water washed over the ground. The symbol disappeared. "That's it! I know what you're trying to do!"

"You do?" Jester asked

"You're writing down symbols on the ground to create a dark seal," Maddie answered "Its the same one we've seen Koragg use. But its not gonna happen"

"But, when the seal is complete all the humans will be gone," Jester chuckled "try and stop me!" he threw out his hand, as a strobe of energy hit the grounds; as their suits exploded and they were tossed backwards through the air "What a joke"

Making it back to her feet, Maddie drew her Magi staff "This guy's going down!" she growled and she raced foward. Jumping over Jester, the joker punched upwards as sparks flew from Maddie's suit and she hit the ground hard. Grabbing her shoulder, the creature hoisted her into the air and causing her to whimper in pain.

"Sis!" Vida shouted

"Let her go!" Abby spat, making it back to her feet

Jester nodded "Ok," he agreed, throwing Maddie over his head and onto the ground. The blue ranger groaned as she demorphed, from the impact "Come here pretty..." Jester stalked forward.

"Hey!" Chip yelled out

"Watch out!" Xander called

Maddie flinched as Jester thrust his clawed hand towards her, he pulled it back and prepared to strike...

...the attack never happened. As the same frog from before, jumped through the air and landed on Jester's face. The creature freaked, pulled off the slimy amphibian and threw it onto the ground beside Maddie.

"Woah..." Vida breathed

"Hey! Freak!" Nick shouted, launching himself through the air and drawing Jester's attention from Maddie, as the blue ranger crawled towards the frog.

Ducking under a hit, Abby paused and looked up as a bright golden light caught her attention. The ball of light hovered above Maddie who knelt frozen just staring, as the light took the shape of a man; he had curly brown hair, tanned skin and chocolate brown eyes. Holding a card between his fingers, there was a bright flash of light and Jester was knocked away from the rangers as the light hit him dead in the chest.

"Woah!" Abby gasped, taking a step back in surprise and tripping over Vida who knelt behind her "Dude!" she exclaimed "What was that?"

Vida chuckled at Abby's mis-fortune of tripping over her, despite the predicament they were in. Rolling off of the Pink ranger, Abby pushed herself up and the group of five hurried towards their team-mate and the second new guy of the day, this time, however, Abby had a good feeling about him.

"Hidiacs!" Jester yelled, as the foot soldiers appeared

Returning their attention to battle, the Rangers prepared for the envitable as the new guy stopped them and stepped forward "Stand back," he mumured

_What?_ Abby asked

"Solar sun morpher!" the new guy commanded "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" he yelled, punching a hole in the ticket in his hand and morphing "Power of the sun! Slorais Knight!"

"Cool!" the younger rangers exclaimed

The Solaris knight nodded "I'm back in action!" he confirmed

"Been there..." Abby waved him off "...twice!" she added

"Where's Jenji?"

Within a second of the question being asked, Jenji fell from the sky and landed in the knights hand "Sorry I was reading," the cat spoke, popping out of his lamp "Where've you been? You look great"

"Sorry, Jenji" Solaris answered

"Hidiacs attack!" Jester ordered

"Sure, we'll catch up later!" Jenji nodded, disappearing into the lamp.

Solaris prepared the lamp as the Hidiacs closed in "Laser lamp! Power up! Fire!" streams of golden energy breezed through the hidiacs and hit Jester, knocking him to the ground.

"No fair!" Jester cried "That's a new weapon!"

"You bet it is!" Solaris agreed, racing into action and taking out the Hidiacs simultaneously with ease, as the younger rangers stood in awe around him. Using Jenji multiple times Solaris was able to defeat the Hidiacs, and soon fired the golden energy beams onto Jester, who attempted to disappear through the ground. The beams followed him, and he was rendered topside with no means of escape.

Abby bounced on the balls of her feet "I wanna fight!" she pouted, as Xander and Vida held her back to stop her from interfering.

"Hopefully you've learned your lesson about playing tricks on people," Solaris said, as he fired up Jenji once more "Jenji Shining Attack!" he commanded, firing the lamp once more, as the giant cat shot out of it and hit Jester dead in the chest, multiple times.

Jester sparked dangerously, before tilting backwards and exploding before he hit the ground.

"Go Jenji! Go Jenji!" the cat chanted

Abby laughed as she heard him, she may have been allergic to cats but Jenji was actually quite fun.

"Sweet!" Chip grinned

"That was amazing!" Xander nodded

Solaris faced the rangers "Power Down!"

"Who are you?" Maddie asked, but before Solaris could answer Abby grabbed her head and screamed.

The others jumped and turned in her direction "Abby!" they each yelled, Chip grabbing her shoulders as the White ranger stumbled backwards.

**Abigail! Udonna and Claire need your help!** Takara's voice's echoed inside her daughter's mind **You must return to Rootcore...immediately.**

_Udonna held Claire protectively, as the young apprentice looked terrified. A blue forcefield trapping them in place._

_A dark voice grumbled over and over, as dark magic attacked the Xenotome, as Imperious stood over it; his hand stretched out as if searching the pages of the book, without actually turning the pages._

"Abby! What is it?" Nick asked

Abby breathed heavily as the impulsive pain and vision subsided in her mind's eye, normally when Takara contacted her, or she had a vision it wasnt that painful, but maybe it was her connection with her mother that was causing the pain. Was it possble that there was an all mighty source in the vicinity of Briarwood, which she was connected too? She'd have to ask.

"Abby..." Nick started again

"We have to get to Rootcore!" Abby answered "Imperious is there; he's using dark magic on the Xenotome. Udonna and Claire are in trouble!"

The Mystics frowned, how did she know that? But they didnt have time to dwell on it now...they had an apprentice and sourceress to save.

**xXx**

Imperious laughed darkly as there was a minor explosion, and the forcefield around the Xenotome disappeared "Finally! The Xenotome is mine!" he raised his hands to grab the book, but was blasted backwards as a beam of pure white energy hit him in the chest and knocked him away from the book.

Udonna and Claire paused and looked up as Takara stood in the entrance to Rootcore "The Xenotome belongs to the ancestors of good magic!" the spirit stated "Evil has no business here! Leave now!"

"Takara!" Abby shouted, as she hurried into Rootcore along with the others. She skidded to a halt alongside her biological mother, and faced off against Imperious.

"We meet again Calindor!" Solaris stepped forward, so that he was alongside Takara and Abby

The Snow Ninja glared "I knew I didnt trust you!" she hissed at the Mummy

"Daggeron," Udonna gasped

"I am now called Imperious," the Mummy stated, staggering away from the Mystic Force.

Daggeron prepared to fight if needed, and Abby's hand iced over angrily as she prepared herself to help. Whether Solaris - Daggeron - wanted it or not.

"This is not the time or place," Imperious growled "We will meet again, and next time I will finsh you all, for good!"

Abby shook her head "That's what they all say!" she spat, her hand defrosting as Imperious disappeared.

With the Mummy gone, Udonna turned to her proper old friend and embraced him tightly.

As the rangers watched the exchange from behind, Abby moving towards Claire and smiling as she patted the blonde's shoulder, before kneeling down beside Buddy "You were right, Buddy...he couldn't be trusted" she smiled "Good to know you've still got your Super Secret Ninja Skills!" she grinned

The others laughed innocently at Abby, as the White ranger threw her arms around the Golden Retriever and hugged him, grinning madly.

* * *

**A/N: Hehe. I just had to add a reference to Buddy's mad Ninja skills, like we witnessed in '**_**Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour**_**' remember when he warned her and Tori that the Bradley brothers were behind them?**

**Anyway. What did you think? Please make my day with your reviews...thank you.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 24 June 2011 at 03:01am_


	15. Lessons Learned

Abby Holloway Series

Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger

By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx

* * *

**Author's Note:** _Once again you all fail to disappoint. Not really much to say here, to be honest._

**Dislcaimer:** _Again, as much as I wish that I could own the Power Ranger franchise, I do not. But I do own Abby and anything that is unoriginal and belongs to her. Rest is property of Disney._

**Dedications:** _And the wonderful people are:_** Kamen Rider Lynx, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Taeniaea, DJScales, Fallingstar22, Chaoshime** and **BeckyBoo12221.** _Do you need me to remind you how brilliant_ _you are?_

* * *

**Lesson Learned**

* * *

Abby paused as she stood at the entrance to Rootcore, glanced around and headed further into the forest. She started at a quick walk, before turning into a sprint and seconds later disappearing into a blur as she jumped once and bounced through the forest towards the clearing in which she used when training the Mystic rangers in their sword work and hand-to-hand combat. Skidded out of her Ninja streak, the White ranger unsheathed her flexed her wrist as her Ninja Snow staff appeared in a puff of white smoke and she slashed it through the air. This morning she was training the others in their sword work to see who had improved and who was still lacking behind, and then after she had finished her lesson, she and the others were to return to Rootcore where Daggeron was training them in their magical skills. Pausing briefly, Abby listened carefully as the sound of snapping twigs and rustling of leaves reached her senses.

With a roll of her eyes, Abby slashed in several different directions with her staff, before spinning around and holding her staff to Xander's neck as the Green ranger attempted to creep up behind her.

"Whoa..." Xander exclaimed, holding up his hands in surrender "Take it easy!"

Maddie and Vida laughed as they appeared in the clearing, "We told you she'd be ready, X" the Pink ranger pointed out "Abby's always ready"

"Not to mention Abby is a trained Ninja," the White ranger responded, slashing the staff towards the ground and pulling Xander's feet out from underneath him "Next time? Try being a little quieter," she added, holding out her hand and pulling the Green ranger back to his feet. She rolled her staff between her hand and then rested it against a near-by tree trunk, as she turned back to her friends.

Nick and Chip patted Xander's shoulders, as they joined the growing team "What we doing out here, anyway?" Xander asked

"Because you have a lesson with me this morning," Abby answered him "And then we have Magic training with Daggeron later"

Xander nodded

Abby snapped her fingers as another Ninja staff appeared in her hands. The one resembled the training staffs she used to use when she was starting out at the Snow Academy; she hoisted it up further and rolled it between her hand, as she looked around her friends "You know the basics," she said, addressing her friends "Today, you're going to put those basic's to the test. It is tradition at the Ninja Academies that demonstrations are to be given to any new students, you've seen three demonstrations from the Wind, Snow and Thunder academies last week..." she continued "...at the end of our last lesson I asked you to pick one demonstration and practice it. Today...you're going to show me what you learned"

The younger Mystics exchanged looks, as they watched Abby pace in front of them rolling the training staff in her hand, each one wishing and praying that she didn't choose them. Yes, they had trained, but that didn't mean they wanted to go up against her. Like she had said: She was a fully-trained Ninja student.

Stopping with her back to her friends, Abby clutched the training staff in her hand tightly, and spun around throwing out her hand and leaving the staff go "Xander!" she called "You're up!" and she snatched her own Snow staff from the tree near-by "Rest of you back up. We'll see what Xander's learned"

"Great," the Green ranger groaned, as he caught the training staff and moved forward to stand opposite Abby as the rest of the team backed up to watch the training exercise.

Vida grinned "Xander is toast," she commented.

The others nodded in agreement

"First we bow to our opponent," Abby instructed

"Why?" Xander asked

"It is a sign of honor and respect," Abby answered, as she bowed. Xander followed suit. "And now we fight..." her hand slackened on her staff as she and Xander circled one another.

Looking for an opening Xander spotted one and jumped forward raising the training staff above his head and slashing wildly at Abby who simply ducked and blocked his attacks, swinging her own staff and connecting it with the square of his back. Xander stumbled in his step and rolled across the ground. Abby lowered her staff and stood over Xander. The green ranger looked up and smirked, and swiped upwards with his sword. Once again Abby blocked, and doubled back a few steps as Xander got to his feet.

"Come on Xander," Abby encouraged

Xander swung aiming his staff for Abby's torso, but the Ninja rolled her wrist and spun around blocking the training staff with the hilt of her own staff, knocking the training staff out of Xander's hands and into the air. Abby grabbed it and threw it back at her friend.

Grabbing the staff, Xander jumped forward intending to finally get a move in, but Abby was ready for him. She stepped backwards out of range, spun around, slashed downwards with her staff and knocking Xander between the shoulder blades with her own staff. The Green ranger hit the ground once more, as Abby stood over him her foot on his wrist to prevent him from moving or attacking her.

The rest of the team chuckled at Xander's defeat, as the White ranger shook her head disappointedly at her friend and student "Not bad," she commented "but considering you have had several lessons, and you trained alongside myself, Tori and Hunter last week..." she added, stepping back "That was a disappointing performance. Did you practice at all?"

"Yeah," Xander nodded

"When?"

"Sometime last week,"

Abby shook her head again "The rest of us were out here yesterday," she told him "Where were you?"

"I had a hot date," Xander grinned wolfishly

Abby rolled her eyes "Don't give me some lame excuse as to why you couldn't practice! I've been there before Xander, and I manage to juggle both my ranger duties and my normal life." She motioned for the training staff "You will try again next lesson. Understand?"

"Fine" Xander grumbled

Abby turned back to the others and threw the staff to Vida "You're up!" she stated, motioning for the Pink and Green rangers to switch places

**xXx**

"_I summon the Behemoth," Imperious commanded, waving his wand._

_There was an impulse of purple energy, and a foul looking monster stepped out of the stone cavern on the opposite side of the pit._

"_Me ready for battle!" the Behemoth growled, waving its overly large arms and weapons around the place._

"_Go to the surface world," Imperious ordered "Use your seismic stakes to draw out the Solaris Knight, draw him out and destroy him!"_

_The Behemoth nodded_

"_No, go!" Imperious ordered, pointing his fan towards the exit._

**xXx**

Abby gave a start, before yelping as she had forgotten where she had fallen asleep before slipping off the edge of the sofa and landed with a thud on the floor; her Psychology file landing on the floor between her legs. Groaning, the White ranger picked up the file and placed it on the coffee table in front of her along with the rest of the books she had been using and her half written Psychology essay.

Glancing into the kitchen, Abby's gaze connected with clock on the wall and she sighed as she realized it was 4:00am. She didn't remember much from the previous day, except for training with Xander, work, training at the Snow academy and then pretty much spent the last of the afternoon in the library writing her essays. She had gotten in around 10:00pm, and set to work finishing up any unfinished work, and planning her following morning. Nick had come home around 10:30, before he had disappeared up to bed around 12:00.

Tearing her gaze away from the kitchen, the White ranger ruffled her hair as the last of her dreams lingered in her mind's eye. What the hell had she seen? She had been in the Underworld pit with Imperious, Necrolai and the Hidiacs, she had witnessed Imperious summoning a new creature, –which she was sure would turn up in the city the next day- but then again she wasn't even sure if it was a real dream –something brought on by stress and the lack of sleep- or a vision sent to her by Takara. Speaking of her biological mother, where was she? The last time _anyone_ had seen Takara was when Daggeron had returned, and that had been over a week ago.

So Takara was out of the question, that left the Mystics four of which would have understood what she was talking about and the fifth was passed out upstairs, did she dare wake up him for something that could possibly have been a dream? Nah, it wasn't worth it, besides what exactly could Nick do at this time of the night…what could he do in general? The only other people she could think of that was worth telling was Hunter, Tori or Kelly, but like every other sane person in all of America they would have been asleep at this time of the night. So they were also out.

"Hey," Nick's voice cut through her thoughts, causing Abby to jump and look up "What are you still doing up…" he paused, a frown adorning his tired face "What are you doing on the floor?"

Abby smirked "Do you realize how much you sound like Kelly?" she asked

"Nope," Nick answered, helping her back onto her feet "So, what you still doing up?"

"I was finishing up some work," Abby answered "I guess I fell asleep. What are you doing up?"

"I had a strange feeling that something was wrong," he answered "You Ok?"

Abby nodded, although she was undecided on whether or not to tell him about her freaky dream-like vision.

"You should go to bed," Nick pointed out "You look like hell"

"Thanks very much," Abby responded "But you're right, I should go to bed…" she glanced towards the stairs leading to the upper floor of the loft "It just takes too much energy to climb those stairs" she added, dropping back down onto the sofa, and curled up.

Nick watched her through the dim light of living room "I take it you're not going up to bed then?" he asked

Abby shook her head "I have no energy whatsoever to climb those stairs," she told him, burying her head into the cushion beneath her and curling into a ball. Next thing she knew, arms were wrapping themselves under her legs and behind her neck, as she was hauled into the air "Nick!" she squealed

The Red Mystic laughed "As Hunter would say," he told her, carrying her up the stairs to the upper floor "You'll hurt your neck if you sleep downstairs" he leant against her bedroom door, and carried her inside before dropping her down onto her double bed with a bounce "Night Abs"

The White ranger rolled her eyes, crawled towards the top of her bed and pulled back the blanket, as she crawled under it "Night Nick," she smiled, as Buddy curled up beside her.

"Sleep tight…" Nick told her, as he headed back to bed himself

"…don't let the bed bugs bite!" Abby called after him, as her door closed and she was left in total darkness once more.

**xXx**

Next morning dawned, and after her second attempt at sleep the previous night Abby felt rested and ready to face the obstacle course that Daggeron had set for them. Normally she would have agreed to take the test later after the younger teens had done their training, but she had other commitments that she couldn't get out of later that day, and therefore had agreed to take the course at the same time as her team-mates. Not that she really minded, anyway.

"Your objective of this course is to find and retrieve six flags," Daggeron said, as he explained the rules "The course has been designed to test each of your magical strengths" he turned to Xander as he walked away "Let's hope you do better today, than you did in the broom training"

Xander glared after him "Let's hope you do better than you did the broom training," the green ranger mocked "This guy is really getting on my nerves!" he added

"What's your problem with him anyway?" Nick asked, coming to a stand-still behind the green ranger

Xander looked back "Why does he think he can come in here and tell us what to do?" he asked "We were better off with just Abby's training"

"Huh?" the White ranger asked, glancing up at the mention of her name "Actually, you weren't…where as I can teach you balance, skill and stealth –" she ticked them off on her fingers "- I can't teach you magic. That's where Daggeron comes in"

Maddie nodded, as she stood behind Nick "Udonna wants him to train us," she agreed

"It's not just me," Xander responded "Chip doesn't like him either…"

Nick, Maddie and Abby sighed as they exchanged looks.

"What are you talking about?" Chip asked "I think he's great" he grinned, bouncing on the balls of his feet.

"You're just mad that he embarrassed you," Vida inputted, rounding behind Chip to confront Xander "Get over yourself"

Abby nodded and ruffled Xander's hair as she bounced past "Come on!" she grinned, and running past Maddie, she tugged at the blue ranger's hand and pulled her further into the woods for the training exercise.

**xXx**

The beginning of the obstacle course started at the beach.

The swell was strong and the waves crashed together causing foam to settle on the disturbed surface as they came into shore. Above the crashing waves hovered a light blue flag with the Mystic symbol on it.

"Aw man, I wish I had my surfboard," Abby complained, as Maddie moved forward and removed her Magi staff from her waist.

"That flag has my name on it!" the Blue ranger grinned, jumping over the water and into the air "Magi staff! Water power!" she thrust her staff towards the waves, and a torrent of water shot into the air. Grabbing the flag, Maddie flipped over and landed on the opposite side of the beach.

Vida and Xander nodded "Good job!" they complimented

"Yeah!" Nick and Chip agreed, bumping fists

**xXx**

The second flag was back in the forest.

Hovering a few feet of the ground was a pink flag with the Mystic symbol on it "This one's mine!" Vida grinned, reaching for her staff "Magi Staff! Tornado Power!" she commanded, and a whirl of high speed winds shot into the air, taking the pink ranger with it.

Grabbing the flag, Vida turned in mid-air and held it up towards the others "Got it! Yeah!" she grinned

"A little heads up next time?" Abby complained, as Vida rejoined them

**xXx**

"Oh, it's dark in here!" Abby murmured, as she bounced into the cave behind the others, and pushed down on Nick's shoulders as she jumped up onto his back.

The red ranger rolled his eyes beneath his visor, but hoisted her up higher. Given her age, she was smaller than the average 22-year-old and light as a feather.

"So, does anyone see a flag?" Nick asked

"There is mine!" Chip declared, spotting a yellow flag with the Mystic symbol on it buried beneath the formation of rocks in front of them. "Magi Staff!" he stated, reaching for the staff on his hip and thrusting it into the air "Lightning Power!"

There was a crash and yellow strands of Lightning shot out of the wand and onto the top of the formation blowing it to bits.

"Whoa!" the other rangers exclaimed, ducking down as rocks splintered and shot in all directions

Abby yelped, and ducked to avoid getting smashed in the head by any flying boulders "Dude!" she cried, as Chip raced forward and snagged his flag from floor.

"Just had light and Voilà!" he grinned

"Just had lightning and _**KABOOM!**_" Abby emphasized the explosion, by holding her arms out wide.

**xXx**

Next up was a frozen wasteland.

The team came to a stand-still beneath a red flag which had been solidified inside a chunk of ice and was floating in mid-air above them "Come to papa," Nick spoke, removing his staff from his hip "Magi staff! Fire Power!" a beam of red shot from the emblem on top of the wand and melted the ice, and it floated down to them.

"Oops," Abby giggled, throwing a snowball at the back of Nick's head, and pointing at Xander as her friend rounded on her.

"Hey!" the Green ranger protested, chasing after Abby who had broken into a run in the opposite direction.

**xXx**

"Check it out!" Chip pointed, at a flaming hoop hovering in mid-air, in the middle of a barren wasteland. Inside the hoop was a white Mystic flag.

Abby stepped forward and grinned "Which is better?" she asked "Fire or Ice?" she reached for her staff "Magi staff! Ice Blast!" she thrust her staff into the air, before disappearing into a single bounced blur. The flames surrounding the hoop turned to ice as seconds later Abby bounced through them, snagged the flag and landed on the other side victoriously "You decide!" she added to her previous question.

"Yeah!" Maddie and Vida high-fived one another

"You're up Xander," Nick spoke, turning away from the joyful Abby and addressing the Green ranger "We're almost out of time"

Xander nodded "No problem"

**xXx**

They were back in the forest. Only difference this time was Daggeron was with them.

"Any bets on how sour this is going to go?" Abby asked in a low voice, as she watched from her perch on Nick's back. Once again the red ranger had been deemed with the responsibility of carrying her. –not that he seemed to mind-

Hovering in the air over a ravine was the last of the flags. Xander's flag "Doesn't look too hard," the Green ranger commented, as he reached for his wand "Magi Staff! Vine power!" a thin vine appeared in his hand, and he prepared to launch himself through the air.

"Hang on," Daggeron stopped him "are you sure this vine is strong enough to hold any member of your team?" he asked

"Uh, yeah, I guess so" Xander nodded "Yeah"

Abby rolled her eyes "Well _that's_ reassuring…" she murmured

Xander prepared to swing once more, but again Daggeron stopped him and took the vine from his grasp. Watching closely the other rangers frowned as the Solaris Knight swung through the air, and mid-way towards the flag it snapped sending him crashing into the stream below.

"Oh," the others cringed "Way to go Xander!" the added, before making their way down the incline towards Daggeron.

"Nice one Xander," Vida shook her head "Real nice."

Abby and Nick reached Daggeron first, and maneuvered him out of the stream and onto the banking as the others joined them, pulling the weeds off their magic trainer.

"Oops," Xander said, sheepishly

"Your lack of practice could place your team-mates in danger," Daggeron scolded him

Xander grinned "We're just training," he commented

"Training is just as important as the real deal," Abby responded, remembering her time on the Dino Thunder team when she had said the exact same thing to Connor McKnight "You never know –and I hope and pray that I don't get jinxed again for saying this – you never know when you're going to be attack!" she scrunched up her eyes, and waited for the kick to the back…

…it never came. Opening her eyes, the White ranger looked around "Any Hidiacs and/or Koragg?" she asked

"Nope," Nick answered

"Phew!" Abby sighed "I got lucky second time round"

The team frowned. Abby waved them off in a fashion that told them to ignore her.

"Abby is right," Daggeron agreed "and without practice your magic will grow weak," he held up an acorn "You are to stay here and grow this acorn into a tree" he pressed the object into Xander's hand.

Xander shrugged and removed his morpher. Daggeron took it from him "Without your wand," he stated "You have all the strength you need inside of you"

"What?" Xander exclaimed "But that will take all night…" he grinned "And I have a hot date"

The other rangers groaned and rolled their eyes, as they exchanged looks. Was Xander for real?

"Not anymore you don't," Daggeron told him, before heading towards the exit of the forest.

Xander glowered after him, before throwing the acorn into the ground "This is stupid and pointless!" he grumbled

"I'd consider yourself lucky," Abby spoke, as the others turned to follow Daggeron out of the forest. They paused when they heard her speak "My previous teachers were tougher on me than Daggeron is being on you," she told him, before patting his shoulders and hurrying after the Solaris Knight.

**xXx**

Abby groaned as she flopped down in bed that night, her body ached from the lack of sleep, and her head was pounding with a headache that didn't want to leave her. She had just finished another Psychology essay and emailed it to her professor at Stanford University after explaining that she couldn't return that semester because of family problems, but she was willing to take the course online and email over her assignments, if that was Ok with the professor.

Obviously since she was one of the top students, her professor had nothing against her taking the class online and emailing in the assignments. He even wished her the best of luck on any problem she had, and agreed to be standing by for the further three assignments she had to write. Too tired to change into her bed clothes, Abby merely slipped off her shoes, socks and jeans and threw them lazily onto the floor, before curling up under the quilt with Buddy at her side.

Today had been…productive to say the least. The training course with Daggeron had gone exactly as planned, except for Xander's little miss-hap at the end. But Daggeron had been right to leave him out there to practice his magic, he had been right in his reasons to scold and punish his student. Xander just had to learn that saving the world came in second to nothing, even wanting a normal life. Abby sighed, as she rolled onto her side, she knew that better than anyone.

She had been trying for a normal life since her time as a Ninja ranger had ended. But like Takara often reminded her, there was nothing normal about her life. And as much as Abby hated to admit it, she was starting to believe that her birth mother had a good point; what was normal in her life? Aside from the fact that she had been accepted to Stanford, and now, she was even in danger of losing that. But other than the fact that she was training in her dream university; she knew that there was a much bigger threat out there somewhere, and for some strange reason she knew that she was somehow connected to it.

But how?

Shaking her head tiredly, Abby buried her face further into her pillow in hopes of blocking out the questions that raced through her mind. She would worry about them tomorrow…as of tonight…she needed to sleep.

And with that final thought, all buzzing inside her head came to a standstill, and sleep overcame the exhausted White ranger quickly and quietly.

**xXx**

The next morning dawned bright and early, a little too early for Abby who was still cursing Nick for waking her up that morning. But as she served customers at the Rock Porium, the White ranger realized that she was better rested than a certain Green ranger who was passed out and snoring loudly in the recliner chair on the opposite side of the store.

"Looks like Xander's learned a new spell code," Chip joked "'Sonic Disruption'"

The team chuckled at him.

"Time for a little pay back," Vida grinned, holding up a crate of cases. She held them out in front of her, as Abby appeared at her side, one conformational nod from the White ranger and Vida dropped the crate onto the floor, there was a deafening crash and Xander flew out of his seat with a yelp of alarm.

The team laughed at his miss-fortune.

"Aw," Vida cooed, as she fell into line with the others, as Xander stood in front of them with his back to the door.

"Are you Ok?" Chip asked

Xander nodded "Yeah, I've just been up all night" he complained, rubbing his tired eyes "Guys. You have to agree, Daggeron has got to go"

Abby quirked a curious eyebrow "Care to elaborate on that statement?" she asked "Why do we _have _to agree? You seem to be the only person who has anything against him…"

"He singled me out because of my good looks," Xander answered

Abby rolled her eyes "Yeah, cause that's the reason" she responded, brushing her fringe from her face

"He's probably jealous because he can't get a date of his own," Xander continued, his eyes narrowing at Abby who opened her mouth to retort. "He's over-bearing! He's petty…"

The others lost their grins, and looked elsewhere other than at Xander as Daggeron appeared behind him.

"He's standing right behind me, isn't he?" Xander asked

"Mm-hmm," the others nodded

Xander sighed heavily and turned to Daggeron, who was in fact standing right behind him.

"Busted," Abby commented

Xander glared at her, but Abby remained unfazed by the look.

Daggeron –ignoring both Abby and Xander, effectively- turned to the rest of the team "You're all coming with me on a very special assignment" he told them "We're going on a field trip" he held up his morpher and card, snapped it once as outside the door of the Rock Porium appeared a train station and giant train.

"Whoa," Abby grinned, bounding out of the door and into the station "Are we going to Hogwarts?" she asked excitedly, reaching the doors first and climbing aboard.

Nick shook his head at his team-mate "Now that's a big train," he commented

"You can say that again," Maddie agreed

Abby leaned out the window towards her friends "Come on!" she grinned

"All aboard!" Chip shouted, cupping his hand around his mouth. The others turned to look at him "Sorry, always wanted to say that" he laughed.

The others joined in, while Xander merely looked disgruntled.

Finally locating the compartment that Abby was in, the rest of the Mystics filed in as Maddie joined Abby at the window "Oh, I wonder where we are going?" she asked

"Hopefully Hogwarts," Abby answered "I've been waiting for my acceptance letter since I was 11-years-old. It keeps getting lost in the mail" she grinned

Maddie laughed at the White ranger

"Abby, your 22," Xander snapped "Grow up!"

The others froze, as a look of hurt flashed across Abby's face, but she hid it well "Just because you're in a foul mood, don't take it out on me!" she snapped back, her hurt turning quickly to anger.

Not knowing how bad Abby's temper got, but figuring it couldn't have been good, Maddie wrapped her arm around the White rangers shoulders and pulled her away from Xander, as Vida hit him across the back of the head. Yes, Abby acted like an 8-year-old, but that was just the way she was…there was no point in telling her to grow up, because they knew she wouldn't.

The whistle blew and the train chugged along the track

"I think this is going to be a blast," Vida commented, sliding in beside Maddie and Abby at the window, as Chip and Nick stood behind them.

"I think I'd rather be back at work," Xander complained

The others rolled their eyes and groaned at his un-enthusiasm.

"Xander, you are such a downer," Abby told him, as if their previous minor argument hadn't even happened.

The train continued onwards, as the rangers conversed excitedly on where they were going, Abby still holding out hope for Hogwarts; while the others tried to think of other magical dimensions and worlds they would have loved to travel too.

"Hey, look at that" Chip pointed, causing the others to slide up against him and glance into the distant where a glowing bluish-white light glimmered in the darkness.

Maddie smiled "It looks like a magical portal," she responded, before they passed straight through

**xXx**

"I hope cats are welcome here," Jenji commented, as he followed Daggeron towards where the Rangers had dismounted the train. He was looking around exceptionally, as if looking for danger or something. "It's prickly on the paws too, I want you to know" he added, as the excited rangers inspected their newly designed costumes that they were wearing.

Maddie smiled "Hey, cool costumes" she said, looking down at her ankle length dress with a long tasseled trim, short sleeves and pattern trim to neck, as well as a matching feather headband and beaded rope belt around her waist.

Abby grinned happily as she looked down at her one-shouldered brown dress with blue and red patterns skimming around the skirt and neckline, and run her fingers over the fringed trimmings, as well as the brown-lace up belt around her waist, a beaded and feathered armband around her wrist as the matching headdress on her head.

"Wow Abs," Maddie smiled, looking the White ranger over "They went all out on you"

"I wonder if they'd let me keep it?" Abby asked "I hate dresses, but this is cool! It's not every day you get to enter a magical dimension and dress up like Native Americans" she added, checking out the brown fringed boots that covered her feet, and trailed her fingers over the beads and feathers hanging from her belt.

Vida and Maddie laughed, but nodded in agreement. Abby made a valid point.

"I never get tired of inter-dimensional travel," Chip smiled, looking up from his own costume as the girls fussed over Abby's.

Daggeron cleared his throat and brought their attention back to him "This is the magical dimension of Shalifar," he explained "You need appropriate clothing because you are going to be staying here a while"

"You're going to leave us here looking like this?" Xander asked, looking slightly disgruntled at his clothing

Abby, Maddie and Vida exchanged looks, they liked the idea of being in these clothes longer than intended; and expected to make the best out of it.

"How long you are here is up to you," Daggeron answered him, holding up the ticket to the train "This is your way out," he said, as the ticket glowered, before he threw it towards the trees of the surrounding forest "You must find the ticket, it will summon the train and bring you back home"

He walked away from them as Jenji followed "What? Whoa, Daggeron you sure about this?" the giant cat asked

"This is ridiculous," Xander complained

"You don't like it," Daggeron started, turning back to Xander "All you have to do is find the ticket"

"You can't leave them here," Jenji protested "What will they eat? More importantly…what will eat them?"

Daggeron paid the cat no attention "Good luck rangers," he wished them "Oh, and one more thing," he held out his hand "I'll take your morphers"

The rangers handed over their individual morphers. With the morphers in his possession, Daggeron turned and walked away. Jenji hesitated, before hurrying after him.

**xXx**

It had been no less than about half an hour since Daggeron had left them in the prehistoric looking world; and five out of six rangers where having a blast. Abby, Maddie and Vida were ahead of the guys jumping from mound to mound and racing one another up the hill; Abby had even refrained of using her Ninja streak because it wasn't fair on the other two who couldn't do it. Jumping onto another mound, Abby yelped as her foot slipped and she hit the grassy hill with a thud.

"Snooze you lose, Abby" Vida laughed as she danced around the fallen White ranger, and carried on up the hill

Abby threw her hands into the air "Thanks for the help, V" she shouted, smiling gratefully at Chip who had grabbed her upper arms and pulled her back to her rightful height "Thanks Chip," she grinned, before taking off after Maddie and Vida once more, while the Yellow ranger found himself a stick and started to use it as a sword.

"Chip, can I see your sword?" Xander asked, snatching the stick from his team-mate and snapping it in half "Here you go" he handed it back

Chip frowned "Hey!" he protested

"What's wrong?" Abby asked, turning back

"He snapped my sword," Chip answered, pointing at the Green ranger

Abby turned towards her friend "Now who needs to grow up?" she asked "Stop being such a sour-puss. Have a little fun, it won't kill you"

"I tried to have fun," Xander retorted "But got reprimanded by you and Daggeron about training"

Abby rolled her eyes "No, we told you that training is important, that you can't skive off of it because you've got a 'date'. We didn't say you couldn't have fun. Look at me, I'm always having fun; but I never skive off on my responsibilities; you just got to find a little bit of balance between worlds"

"Hey, check it out" Vida exclaimed, cutting off any retort that Xander may have had "Native Maracas," she held up mushroom shaped shapers, that rattled when shook.

Turning away from Xander, Chip and Abby raced towards Nick, Vida and Maddie who had found the maracas. Vida picked up two, rolled her tongue between her teeth and rattled the items in her hands.

"Yeah," Nick grinned "Shake it baby! Shake it!"

Abby laughed, as she picked up her own and tossed another one towards Chip, and the two joined in the fun. While Xander stood watching glumly from the corner.

"Hey, come on Xander lighten up" Chip said, tossing another maraca at his friend, and bumping hips with Abby as she bounced towards him.

Xander caught the item "Why should I?" he asked "We're stuck out here for no good reason"

"We're out here because you're in need of a lesson," Abby answered him, spinning around on the spot "and until you learn that lesson, we're not going to get anywhere. You wanted some fun away from training, here's your chance" she tossed him another maraca, he retaliated by throwing it away and down an incline beside him.

There was an almighty roar from the bottom of the hill where Xander had thrown his maraca; the roar caused all fun to come to an end, and the rangers to freeze. Abby was the first to recover, she threw her maracas into the air and bolted back down the hill "See ya!" she yelled over her shoulder, as the others unfroze and quickly followed her.

**xXx**

Spinning around at the bottom of the hill, Abby grasped hands with Maddie and pulled her in close as Vida stood close on Abby's other side, as the boys joined them.

"Well that was fun," Nick said, looking around at his team

"At least we got away from that thing," Xander pointed out, leading the group away "anyone see what it was?" he asked

Vida shook her head "No clue," she answered

"It sounded like some kind of giant beast," Nick added, wiping the sweat from his forehead

"Whatever it was," Maddie piped up, her hand still grasped tightly in Abby's as they walked "I don't want to hear…"

"…or see it again" Abby finished, nodding in agreement with her blue ranger friend, before her eyes widened in fear as something tight wrapped around her waist, squashing her and Maddie into one another and lifting them into the air. Both girls tried to scream and call for help, but it was no use considering they didn't have any air to breathe, let along scream.

Willing herself not to look down, Abby clutched Maddie tightly as she rested her head into her friends shoulder. They had been picked up in the hands of a giant, and disposed of alongside Nick and Vida who had seemingly been caught before them "We are very, very high" Abby whimpered as Nick squeezed her shoulder reassuringly from behind.

"It's going to be Ok, Abs" he promised "Chip and Xander are still out there, they'll realize we're missing an coming looking for us. You'll see"

"I don't doubt they won't," Abby answered "I'm just prefer being on the ground" she whimpered, as the giant moved its hand and she stumbled backwards into her red ranger, before landing on her butt at his feet and in the palm of the creatures.

There was a flash of yellow, and something…or…someone, dropped down in front of her.

"Chip!" Vida and Maddie exclaimed, reaching for the Yellow ranger, as Nick pulled Abby up and held her close.

"Where's Xander?" Nick asked

Chip pointed towards the ground, where the Green ranger had just noticed that his friends were missing, before letting loose a terrified scream and bolting for cover.

"No!" four out of five Rangers yelled

"Xander!" Abby shouted, closing her eyes as not to see the ground

"We're over here!" Vida yelled, realizing Abby had the right idea

"Hurry," Nick shouted "He's taking us away!"

**xXx**

After being captured, the rangers –save for Xander- were carried up the side of a vast mountain towards the opening of a cavern. They only came close to dying once or twice, which was pretty good by their standards and both times was when the Giant who was carrying them moved its hand to far to the side as he walked through the wooded area, and they nearly tumbled over the side. Something that shook Abby so hard that she looked close to tears, as fear settled on her features.

"It's Ok, Abs" Maddie comforted the distressed White ranger "We're being put down now, see" she pointed to the fact that the giant was lowering his hand towards the ground and setting them down upon it. Only problem was, before they had a chance to make a break for it, he had tied them up and tied the other end of the rope to a boulder, so they couldn't go anywhere

"Where the hell is Xander?" Vida whispered, as the giant towered over them sharpening the end of a spike, and holding it over a fire which crackled beside them, the huge creature grinned at them, causing the rangers to swallow sharply. It didn't take a genius to figure out what he was thinking.

"This is weird," Chip frowned "all the books I've read say that they boil their dinner"

The giant roared and aimed its stick at them, as the girls screamed and leant back away from the sharp point.

"I guess it just goes to show that you can't always believe what you read, huh?" Chip asked

A mini shadow crossed the opening to the cave, and Xander appeared ducking behind a boulder to avoid being seen by the giant.

"Xander," Abby breathed a sigh of relief "Quick. Get us out of here!"

The Green ranger looked between his friends and the giant, if he acted now he would get caught and they'd end up right back where they started. No, he'd have to wait. Glancing up, he watched as the giant tore apart a piece of fruit before throwing it towards the ground, as the smell of rotting entered the atmosphere, watching from her position between Nick and Maddie, Abby growled as Xander snagged seed from the fruit and ducked back out of the cave.

"Where is he going?" Vida demanded

Seconds after Xander had diverted course and ducked back out of the cave, the Giant reached forward and loosened her rope around the rangers slightly, but only enough to pluck Abby out of the group of five before tying them back together.

"No!" the White ranger panicked, struggling as the giant picked her up by the scruff of her clothes "Put me down!" kicking and punching at thin air, as she wriggled in the grasps of her captures.

Maddie and Vida exchanged panic-stricken looks as Abby was hoisted further into the air, they couldn't see her face from where they were because she was too high, but they could hear her screams and the crack in her voice as she asked to be put down, it wasn't hard to realize she was failing in confronting her fear of heights. "Abby!" both sisters yelled in vain, hoping to distract the monster, and Abby would come to her senses and remember she had the power of teleportation, because it seemed that right at this minute she had forgotten just about everything, except her fear.

Running footsteps entered the cave, and Xander returned carrying a giant piece of fruit "Hey, whoa, whoa, whoa…hold your horses!"

The giant paused, as he looked down at the Green ranger

"Hi, name's Xander," he introduced "Listen, you don't want to her eat her –"the others shook their heads in agreement "- think of all the cholesterol. Not when I've got a big, fat, juicy piece of fruit" he held out the piece in his hands

The giant grinned, as he lowered Abby back to the ground and took the fruit from Xander. The moment her feet touched the floor, Abby sank to the floor and buried her head in her arms. "Hmm, where did you get this?" he asked "We haven't had fruit this good in years"

"He talks?" Maddie asked, looking confused

"Of course," Chip said in a matter of fact tone "You're confusing Giants with Cyclopes and Ogres," he added

"Hey, big guy!" Xander called, waving his arms in the air "There is so much more where that came from. Follow me!" and he run outside.

The giant followed, his footsteps causing the whole cavern to shake. Once he had gone, Abby pushed herself to her feet and moved to release her friends from the rope the held them.

"Are you Ok?" Vida asked, as Abby stepped back once the others were free, wiping the glistening tear tracks from her face

"Yeah," Abby nodded "I didn't realize how much my fear controlled my life until just then" she explained, her heart still racing 100 beats per second in her chest "I'll be even better when I get home, Daggeron better run when I get back!"

The others smirked and nodded, before Nick led them outside, just in time to see Xander create an instant garden of fruit for the giant, right outside his door. "How's that for a service?" he asked, motioning to the giant stalks sprouting out of the ground

"I'm sorry for all this," the Giant apologized, as the others joined their team-mate, and Abby threw her arms around him in delight "I've been starving for months. I'm actually a vegetarian. Your friends may go," he added

Abby sighed in relief as she pulled away from Xander "Let's find that ticket and get out of here," she told the others

"Is this what you're looking for?" the Giant asked, holding out the ticket

The rangers laughed, as the giant handed the ticket to Nick and seconds later the train arrived to take them home.

**xXx**

The return from Shalifar was faster than the trip there, and the moment the team returned to the human world their costumes disappeared.

"Hey!" Xander called, as he and the others headed towards their teacher

"Welcome back," Daggeron greeted them "Congratulations on finding the ticket" he snapped his fingers as their morphers appeared in their hands

The rangers rejoiced, as Abby frowned and stepped forward to inspect the creature ahead of them. It was the same one from her dream, the Behemoth _I guess it wasn't a dream_ she thought to herself, as Xander apologized behind her.

Xander's morpher jingled as he opened it "A new spell code" he smiled

"Way to go, Xander" Vida complimented him

Although she was increasingly happy that Xander had learned his lesson, Abby knew that they had more pressing things to deal with "I really hate to break up this moment, but shouldn't we deal with the task at hand, before reminiscing in the fact that we are home, and have a new spell code?" she asked "Not only does the Behemoth look ugly…he also looks dangerous!"

Daggeron frowned "How did you know it was the Behemoth?" he asked

"Long story short," Abby answered "I had a vision that Imperious summoned him to destroy the city and you. I didn't know if it was a dream or a vision, or both…"

"How could it be both?" Nick asked

Abby threw him a look "Never ask that," she told him

"Why not?"

"Because I don't know that answer," Abby answered

The Behemoth growled "I'll finish you all off!" he threatened

"Ranger up!" Daggeron commanded

The rangers nodded, and fell into formation with Xander at the head "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

They morphed, as Xander moved in to use his new spell code. Instant muscles.

"Remember," Abby called "You have all the strength you need inside of you. Trust in yourself, and others will trust in you too"

"Right. Let's do it guys!" Xander nodded, hoisting Nick, Maddie, Vida and Chip up onto his shoulders and threw them through the air towards the monster. They attacked simultaneously, before hoisting the beast into the air and throwing him towards Xander, who knocked him halfway across the plaza.

While the others celebrated with Xander on his victory, Daggeron and Abby watched from the sidelines; neither one could be more proud of what their students had learned. However, the celebration was short lived as the monster grew to monstrous heights as a seal enveloped him and he started to grow.

"I'll handle this one," Daggeron announced taking to train, in which he created his own Megazord. The Solar Streak Megazord.

The battle was short lived, the monster got in one or two blows, but it really wasn't enough to unsettle Daggeron who finally put the creature down for the count with a furnace blast; in which case the Behemoth was in fact sucked back into the Megazord and disposed of inside the furnace.

At least that's what Daggeron told Abby when she asked.

**xXx**

The beach was silent, which was a slight surprise to Abby considering the time, it wasn't even 3:00pm yet and the beach was close to empty. Although this didn't really seem to faze the White ranger who was standing on the golden sand, surf board under her arm as she awaited the arrival of her best friend Tori Hanson, she hoped the blonde would hurry up so they could hit the waves. She had only called her 10 minutes ago, but with the aid of Ninja streak it shouldn't really have taken her long to get to Briarwood from Blue Bay; Abby knew it was against Ninja rules to use Ninja powers in public but as long as you weren't seen by any witnesses than everything would have been fine.

After the panic attack she had suffered with on the other side of the portal, the White ranger had decided to go surfing to clear her head. She could have gone Motocross riding, but she figured if she lost her concentration while on the track there was a good chance she would get seriously injured, where as if she lost her concentration on a surfboard she would topple over into the water. It was a much safe bet…at least she would be alive and unharmed.

"Abby!" yelled a familiar female voice; it cut through the silence like a knife

Abby smiled and turned as a blur of blue and blonde tackled her, arms wrapping around her tightly in a hug. Even though it had only been a week since they last saw each other, Tori had to admit that she had missed her best friend. Blue Bay Harbor just wasn't the same without the little whirlwind around. And the Wind Ninja Academy had never been the same since the destruction of Lothor and the disappearance of Abby's hyperactivity as she blasted through the place.

"Hey to you too, Tor" Abby laughed, hugging her friend back "I take it you've missed me"

"Whatever gave you that idea?" Tori grinned, pulling back "I was ecstatic when your message came through asking to meet up. I was positively bouncing when you wanted to go surfing" she added

"I'm glad I have that effect on you," Abby smiled, grabbing her surfboard, which she had dropped when Tori and attacked her "Shall we?"

Tori nodded and grabbed her own surfboard "We shall!"

And exchanging looks the two raced forward, and into the water. Once they were out far enough, both dived forwards, lying on their stomachs and paddling themselves further out to sea. The perfect wave appeared; and the two friends readied themselves; before pushing themselves off their stomachs and onto the feet, and riding back to shore like the Pro's they were.

Being who she was, Abby rode along the wave as it tunneled over her, she flipped through it and heard Tori laugh as she watched "Come on Tor, live a little" Abby shouted over the raging waves.

Tori nodded, and started to show off just like her friend.

The two moved with such agility and swiftness that it seemed they were one with the water, despite Abby having the control of Snow, Ice and as much as she didn't want it, Earth.

Riding the wave back to the beach, both girls hopped off once they were in shallower water.

"I've said it before," Tori laughed, dodging a splash of water from her friend "You're such a show off!"

Abby grinned, and shrugged "Yeah. But that's why you love me…" she stated

Tori returned the grin with a smile; Abby's last statement was true. She did love the resident Snow Ranger…they wouldn't have been best friends if she didn't.

* * *

**A/N: Would have had this up a few nights ago, if my computer didn't decide to have a funny five minutes and kick me off in the middle of writing, resulting in me losing all that I had done. But here it is now. Yay, Tori made an appearance, Xander learned his lesson, and Abby got to go surfing. What more could you ask for?**

**One thing before I leave...next chapter: Does Abby be the one to get her soul sucked out of her? Or shall I keep it as canon and go with Chip? You decide.**

**Well, I'm off to bed now. Shattered.**

**Review. (Alhough you fail to disappoint)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated Sunday, June 26, 2011 at 05:21 AM_


	16. The Fallen Knight

_Abby Holloway series_

_Mystic Force: The Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** _Aw you guys are truly amazing. I loved each and every one of your comments (not that I don't any other time) and I stand by what I say when I say you brighten my day from the moment I get up in the morning. Thank-you so much for making writing very enjoyable for me._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing except Abby and anything that is original and belongs to her. Everything and everyone belongs to their collective seasons and those seasons belong to Disney._

_After careful consideration and help from you lovely people, I have decided to stay canon, Chip will have his soul sucked out of him, but there will be references to Abby, and we will possibly see her infamous temper. Keep reading to see what I mean…_

* * *

**The Fallen Knight**

* * *

"_Rangers I am picking up a disturbance at the park,"_ Udonna said over the morphers "_Dark magic has been detected"_

Abby paused in her writing and glanced up at the other rangers who were spread out around the Rock Porium doing their own thing "We're all over it," she nodded, responding to the sorceress before she and the other rangers abandoned whatever they had been doing and headed for the door

"Whoa, wait!" Toby yelled, as he stepped out of the office "Where you going?"

Chip skidded to a halt "Huh, break time" he said, throwing out a lame excuse before tearing across the road after his friends, pausing mid-step in an alleyway about a mile from the park to morph, before following Abby who Ninja streaked ahead to the park, where she met Daggeron who had left Rootcore the moment the detection had been made.

"Laser lamp!" Daggeron yelled, as he jumped through the air and landed smack bang in the middle of the destruction. Imperious's new monster was a huge, ugly spider like creature that made Abby cringe as she followed the Solaris Knight into battle. "Get them to safety!" he told her and the others, who had finally arrived.

The younger teens nodded and immediately branched out to fulfil Daggeron's wishes of getting the people to safety.

As she flittered between the Hidiacs thwarting them as they attempted to steal more life force, Abby heard a familiar scream and spun around only to come face to face with a sight that made her blood run cold. Kelly and her cousin Britney had become trapped by the green general that accompanied the spider monster on its attack on the city.

"Stop!" Abby shouted, running forward in hopes of getting to her family before anything happened to them.

The Hidiacs turned to the sound of Abby's voice, and shot out thick tar like substances from their mouths. The substances connected with Abby and explosions flew as she was thrown backwards way from her family, scrambling to her feet Abby rushed forward, but didn't get very far as the Hidiacs grabbed her and held her back; forcing her to watch as Kelly and Britney glowed a faint bluish-white.

"NO!" She screamed "KELLY! BRITNEY!"

The green general pulled back as the bluish-white substance followed her, turned into a ball and was sucked into the creatures mouth before the creature shot back up onto its web ad disappeared. Anger bubbling inside her, Abby grabbed the arms of the Hidiacs and snapped it behind his back as she kicked the leg of the other one out from underneath him, and rolled the first foot soldier over her shoulder and delivered a well-aimed blow to the stomach.

Once free, the White ranger jumped at the general, only to receive a kick in the stomach as she landed "Come on!" she spat

"You're too late," the general squeaked

"Better late than never!" Abby snapped, rushing back in for another attack. She aimed a punch at the general's head but she merely ducked to avoid the hit and Abby's arm swung straight over. Spinning around Abby caught the general's leg before dropping it and aiming a kick, followed up by a punch "What did you do to them?" she demanded, gasping in pain as the general caught her wrist and squeezed it, causing her to lose all feeling in her fingers

"I just relieved them of their life force," the general answered "I have a better use for it. Don't worry, they don't feel a thing"

Abby growled "You picked with the wrong Ranger to mess with," she stated, pulling her wrists free of the general's grasps and flexing her fingers as the blood rushed back to them. However, she didn't expect the general to double kick her in the chest and stomach and send her rolling across the ground.

"Ha," the general laughed

"I'm not done!" Abby spat, getting back to her feet and jumping forward. She kick-flipped the general, who retaliated with a swift defence and blocked the White ranger's attack. Grabbing Abby's arm the general raised her foot and connected it with the White ranger's stomach sending her crashing to the ground once more, but this time gasping for breath.

The general looked disappointed at the lack of fight "And you call yourselves protectors of the city," she squeaked "What a joke!" and with a flick of her arm, she disappeared.

"No!" Abby cried out, struggling to get to her knees "Wait!"

"Abby!" Nick yelled, as he and the others reached the White ranger

"Are you Ok?" Vida asked, grabbing her friend as she fell

"Yeah," Abby answered, looking up at the people within the park. "But these people aren't" she told her friends, her gaze landing on Kelly and Britney. Surrendering her morph Abby staggered back to her feet and landed on her knees beside her sister and cousin "I am so sorry," she whispered "This is all my fault!"

"How is it your fault?" Maddie asked, hearing the whisper clear as day

"Because I couldn't save them," Abby answered

"You tried your best," Daggeron told her

Abby shook her head as she brushed a strand of hair from Britney's face, and clutched Kelly's hand tightly in her own "My best wasn't good enough!" she responded

No one answered her.

After a while Abby felt a hand on her shoulder, "Let's get back to Rootcore," Nick said "We can figure out a way to help Kelly and the others there"

Abby deliberated on leaving her sister and cousin, before realizing there was nothing she could do for them now. But if she was to restore their life force then she couldn't do that if she stayed here "Ok," she nodded in agreement, before getting to her feet and following her friends into the forest.

Pausing at the entrance of the trees to glance back at her soulless sister and cousin. She sighed as one thought crossed her mind.

_I will make this right again_!

**xXx**

After making it to Rootcore safely, the Rangers set about to figure out a way to revive Kelly and the other humans that had lost their life force, as well as searching the city for any signs of dark magic and the creature. A spider. A ugly, creepy crawly was Imperious's new genius plan, when was he going to realize that he could use thousands of ugly creatures and the rangers would always be there to thwart his plans? But then again, when did any evil villain realize that as long as there were Power Rangers the forces of darkness didn't stand a chance in the fight for World Domination.

Jumping down from the podium Abby landed behind Xander "Anything?" she asked anxiously

"No," Xander answered "No traces of Dark magic anywhere in the city. Sorry Abs,"

"It's all right," Abby patted his shoulder "Just keep looking, yeah?"

The green ranger nodded, and went back to his search as Abby moved off to bug Maddie and Chip who were regarding the spell books near the potions table. "Madison? Chip?" she asked hopefully "Please tell me you've got something"

"Sorry," Maddie shook her head "There is no spell that I can find, that will revive those people's souls"

Chip looked up at Abby sadly, and shook his head. He couldn't find anything either.

"Keep looking!" Abby encouraged "My sister's life is on the line here"

Maddie nodded "Yeah" and she went back to reading as Abby moved off.

Nick approached Abby and touched her shoulder "Abs, we're all doing everything we can to help Kelly and those people. This isn't your fault"

"I really wish people would stop saying that," Abby responded "It is my fault. I made a promise, and I broke it. And now I have to fix it!"

Vida looked up as she approached "A promise? To who?"

"To Me," Abby answered "I promised the day I became a ranger that I wouldn't let anything happen to anyone in my family. I kept the promise when Britney nearly got squashed by the Hurricane Megazord when I was a Ninja ranger, but I prevented that. I kept the promise when I saved Kelly from Lothor the day he returned, and I was a Dino Ranger…" she listed "…and now I flake out on the promise when I'm a Mystic. What's the point of being a veteran ranger, if I'm just going to be make rookie mistakes?" she asked, before storming away running a hand through her locks as she did.

Nick whistled low and turned to Vida, neither of them had seen Abby so riled up before.

**xXx**

"Abigail," Takara's voice flittered between the leaves of the forest, as her daughter streaked between the trees as she attempted to put as much distance between herself and Rootcore. She needed to clear her head, and this was the only way she could do it without being interrupted by her team-mates.

Skidding to a halt and coming out of her streak, Abby sighed "What do you want, Takara?" she asked, looking around "I know you're here, may as well show yourself!"

There was a flash and the former guardian appeared before her daughter "What are you doing out here? You are needed back at Rootcore?"

"Why did something happen?" Abby asked

"No, but you need to find that monster before it does any more damage"

The White ranger sighed "In all fairness Takara, I think I've earned a mere five minutes along. I just watched some freaky general suck the life force from my cousin and sister, not to mention hundreds of other civilians, and I couldn't save them. I failed. I failed my sister, I failed my team, I failed myself and I failed you"

"How pray tell have you failed me, dear daughter?" Takara asked, reaching forward and brushing a strand of hair behind Abby's ear "This is just another building bridge of life. You cannot save every one, sometimes you have to choose what is right and what is easy. As long as there is evil, innocent civilians are going to get caught in the cross-fire, you just have to understand that as soon as you deal with the monster at hand, all life is restored…"

Abby nodded "But this is Kelly!" she protested "She is my sister. I remember the last time she was taken; I couldn't function because I was too afraid of losing her, like I lost our mother…like I lost you." She sighed "I know I would still have my father, but without Kelly…" she shook her head "…it's not the same." She admitted "How can I save her?" she pleaded

"Destroy Spidex," Takara answered "and all life force will return to those it was taken from."

Abby looked hopeful "How do I find this Spidex?" she asked "and if you say 'follow your heart' I will hit you. Spirit or not"

Takara laughed, before reaching out and pressing her fore-finger to her daughter's forehead "Good luck" she whispered, tapping her powers into Abby's teleportation powers and sending the current White ranger to the exact co-ordinates of the creature she hunted.

**xXx**

Daggeron smiled appreciatively at Udonna "Don't worry," he assured her "I was taught by the best"

Koragg had just dropped Nick a telepathic line and stated that he had wanted to fight the Solaris knight; Daggeron had agreed and chose the Twilight dimension as the battlefield. The second the wielder of the sun had disappeared, Xander was yelling from his corner of the room.

"Guys, we've got action too!" he stated "Dark Magic detected on the other side of town"

"Where's Abby?" Chip queried, looking up and failing to see the White ranger

The others paused; no one had noticed Abby leave "We'll have to call her on the way," Nick decided

"No need," Xander responded "She beat us too it!" he pointed at the screen where Abby had just appeared, fully morphed and ready for action.

Vida scowled "How did she know?" she questioned

"No idea," Maddie countered "But come on, she's going to need our help"

The others nodded and headed out, as from Rootcore, Claire and Udonna observed Abby take on the Spider creature by herself.

**xXx**

The other rangers arrived, just as Spidex swept Abby's feet out from underneath her, causing the White ranger to land on her back with a thud; Spidex raised its hands ready to attack but Chip intervened and stopped the attack from happening; he held the monster at bay while the rest of the rangers raced into battle, and Abby scrambled back to her feet.

Xander spun around and caught Vida's hand, pulling her off the floor. The pink ranger flipped over in mid-air and double kicked the creature as she landed in front of him. Xander let her go as she removed her Magi staff, and after turning it into a sword slashed a number of times at the monster before rolling aside as Abby doubled back for round two. The White ranger aimed a punch, before jumping into the air and kicking the monster backwards a few steps as she landed.

Nick removed his magi staff "I'll get the life force!" he stated, waving the wand and aiming it at the spider. There was a beam of red which hit the shell of the monster as it glowed a bright white, and an orb of energy floated into the air.

"It's mine!" Chip declared jumping into the air; he flipped over mid-jump and grabbed the ball as he landed a few feet away "Good one, Nick!" the Yellow ranger nodded.

Abby breathed a sigh of relief as she re-grouped with the others and nodded at Chip. Her relief, however, returned to panic when there was a flash of green and the general from that morning returned, stealing the life force from the Yellow ranger and returning it to the creature. "No!" she yelled angrily

"Snooze you lose, White ranger" the general squeaked, in her high pitched voice, which made Abby's skin crawl

Throwing caution to the wind Abby raced forward "Get back here!" she yelled, skidding to a halt at the end of the courtyard as the monster disappeared from sight.

**xXx**

When the rangers _finally_ caught up with the creature, they followed it back to its nest which had been created out of high strung silk of a web, directly over the city. Abby swallowed as she glanced over the edge "That's a long way down," she commented, before stepping back and clearing her head as she started to feel dizzy "I can't go out there…" she told her friends.

"You won't have too," Nick promised her "Stay here and protect the web, Chip you stay too." He then turned to the others "Come on guys, we can do this!"

Vida, Maddie and Xander nodded in agreement, and following their leader climbed up onto the side and made their way slowly across the silky web towards the centre. However, they didn't get very far as the creature attacked knocking Maddie and Vida clean off their vine of web. The girls screams echoed loud and clear, before Xander jumped and morphed with his mystic muscles to save the girls before they became pancakes.

Nick, who had made it to the centre of the web, ultimately failed in retrieving the life force and was also rendered through the air towards the ground.

Abby screamed, as she reached the side and a sigh of relief escaped her lips as she saw that her friends were safe on the ground. Snapping her head up, Abby let loose a feral growl and summoned her snow staff "That's it" she spat, pushing off from the ground with two feet and disappearing into a bluish-white blur as she attacked the spider monster from all sides; put off by the nuisance that was the White ranger, the spider didn't seen the initial attack from Chip which knocked him off the centre of the web and sent him pummelling to the ground below.

_Pop_. The sound echoed loud and clear as Abby and Chip appeared on the ground seconds after the monster had hit; standing between the six rangers a purple seal appeared beneath the spider monster and he grew to monstrous heights.

Abby shook her head "Like that wasn't going to happen," she snapped "Megazord time!" she snapped open her morpher and called for the individual Zords, and watched as they merged together. Despite not having a zord in the Megazord itself, Abby still followed the others inside the cockpit because of the magical energy she could supply it with.

The battle was slightly one-sided from the Rangers point of view; with Abby in control and her temper spiking more than usual –something the Mystics weren't used too- the monster was rendered useless in a matter of seconds, slashing upwards with the Megazords sword Abby was able to throw the Spider onto its back an cause it to release the energy life force ball which had been taken from the earlier

"Look!" Nick pointed

Chip turned "It's mine!" he stated, jumping from the Megazord –demorphing on his way to the ground- before rushing forward, as the rest of the team followed.

Although they didn't get far as green energy blasts hit the ground at their feet, causing it to explode and the six rangers to fly into the air, and sent crashing back to the ground without some much as a warning.

Looking up from the ground, Abby glared heavily at the general in front of her. She was really starting to get on her nerves. The voice was enough to make anyone snap on the best of days, and today really was not the White ranger's day!

"Spidex!" the general screeched, picking up the life force ball and jumping into the air, she hitched a ride on her giant monster and disappeared into the purple seal that appeared on the ground beneath their feet

Xander sighed in aggravation "Great," he complained "We lost them again!"

Abby closed her eyes against the on slaughter of emotions which had erupted inside her. Failure. Anger. Frustration. Disappointment. Everything that made her feel worthless as a veteran ranger run through her veins at this moment, she didn't want to be here right now; she wanted this day over with so that she could see Kelly and Britney up and walk around once more. She wanted to hear their laugh, and hear their smile. See them happy and safe. Out of everyone in the entire world, why did those two have to be two of the people to get attacked?

**They were simply in the wrong place at the wrong time,** Takara answered **It wasn't your fault. You know that.**

Abby sighed and shook her head, as her mother's voice rang true _well, it feels like my fault_ she responded wistfully. Lowering her head "I promised" she muttered

"What's this?" Chip's voice, cut through Abby's thoughts, followed closely by Maddie's

"Wait, Chip, I don't think you should –"the Blue ranger cut off, as Chip opened the bottle he had found anyway, and black smoke emitted into the air. The smoke swirled and entered Chip's body causing him hit the ground, withering in pain.

The rangers panicked and raced forward, reaching their friend in a matter of seconds.

"Chip!" Nick exclaimed

Abby frowned, and reached for the hem of his shirt, pulling it back she let loose a startled gasp "What the hell…?" she demanded, as a gaping black hole swirled around and around on Chip's stomach

"It's a soul specter," answered a voice from over the rangers' shoulders and they turned to see Necrolai approaching them "Bye-bye Yellow ranger!" she cackled, turned and flew off.

Chip moved to get up, but Abby held him down.

This day was just turning from bad to worse.

**xXx**

There was a faint pop, as the rangers returned to Rootcore. And while Abby and Vida stabled Chip outside Maddie and Xander hurried inside to get Udonna. When the three returned Maddie was the first to speak "Udonna, what is happening to him?" she asked

"Let me see," Udonna said, and Abby pulled up Chip's shirt to show her what was happening "A soul specter" she gasped "The specter is devouring his soul from the inside"

Vida panicked "There has got to be a way to get that thing out of him," she spoke, as Abby glanced up at her, before turning her attention back to the suffering Yellow ranger

_Damn it Takara, where are you?_ Abby thought

There was a flash of white from behind Udonna, and next thing the rangers knew both Takara and Daggeron stood facing them "The Staff of Topez is the only thing that can draw out a soul specter," Takara answered, having heard the conversation via the link she had with her daughter

"Where is it?" Xander asked, moving forward

Nick followed "Let's go get it!" he agreed

"No," Daggeron interrupted "Briarwood is under attack, we need you here! I'll take Chip to the staff"

"Daggeron," Udonna turned to her friend "The staff at the top of Mount Isis, you know what a treacherous journey that is"

Chip looked scared "But…" he started,

Abby frowned as she placed her hand over the top of Chip's stomach, and felt the pull of eternal darkness spreading through her friends' body. She shook her head and looked up "We don't have a choice," she spoke, drawing everyone's attention to her "If we don't get this thing out of him soon …he's going to die" she finished, looking up and connecting her gaze with Udonna's.

The rest of the mystic team exchanged fearful looks; they were in risk of losing one of their own. What if they failed? Would it really be the end of Chip?

"That's why I'm going too," Abby added "I'm the only one with enough power to get us both there and back, before things go seriously wrong"

"No, Abigail" Takara interrupted "You're needed here. I'll go" she nodded

Six morphers chimed, alerting them to the return of dark magic in the city. The rangers hesitated, as they each glanced back at Chip who was listening intently to Abby "You're going to be Ok," she promised "Trust me. You're going to be fine" she looked up at Xander "Help me get him up," she said, as the Green ranger nodded and together both Xander and Abby got Chip steadily on his feet as he approached Daggeron and Takara; with a small nod in her daughter's direction, and a bright flash the three of them disappeared.

With one of their team-mates on the way to the Staff of Topez, the rest of the rangers returned to Briarwood.

They had a score to settle.

**xXx**

Reaching the city plaza, the rangers jumped immediately into action and raced towards the general. Abby's mind set on one thing, and one thing only. Revenge. This general had really screwed up her day, not only had she attacked on what was supposed to be a day off, but she had also attacked her sister and cousin; and then later gone onto attack one of the rangers themselves. And that just didn't sit right with the White ranger, she had seen a lot of things in this line of work; and not all of them were something she liked seeing. But this was just downright distasteful…and it needed to end. Right here. Right now.

"Ok, _that_ was my last good nerve!" Abby growled, pushing herself to her feet. Her breathing was laboured, and her heart was beating a thousand beats a minute; but she didn't care. She pushed everything aside, every little thought, every little sound, touch and notion. Nothing mattered right now except taking this wretched little squawking witch down! "You can thrash me! Bash me! But mess with my friends or family…that's when you cross the line!"

Throwing out her hand, there was a puff of smoke and a familiar item appeared "Ice Crossbow!" the former Ninja ranger commanded "How about you try this on for size?" and she run towards the green general, as Maddie and Vida followed her, leaving Nick and Xander to deal with Spidex. The girls met the general halfway, blocking and attacking whatever she threw at them, ducking under her talloned claws, Abby rolled across a nearby table as the general took a swipe at her. Using Abby's disadvantage to her advantage, Vida kicked up at the general, deflecting a punch with her foot in the process, before flipping sideways to avoid any more hits as Maddie jumped into view for a piece of the action. Maddie was in the process of blocking a punch and kicking away the general, when something green sparked brightly, distracted by the mini explosion, Maddie cried out as the general kicked her in the stomach and sent her flying backwards.

Vida and Abby joined her, the latter still maintaining a grip on her crossbow, which was now supporting a glittering solid arrow of ice.

"Weaklings," the General squawked

"It is not over!" Abby retorted, struggling back to her feet. She levelled the general and creature with her crossbow, and fired. There was a surge of frozen energy and next second Abby was being hit with her own attack; wheezing as the air was knocked out of her lungs, the White ranger hit the ground beside Vida and rolled onto her side as she pushed herself up "Coward!" she retaliated "You used my own power against me!"

The general turned in her direction "Why don't you just give up, White ranger" she cackled "Trust me. It would be much less painful that way"

Abby shook her head "If you think I'm going to give up just because you say so, you're sadly mistake sunshine" she taunted "I've gone through too much to give up now!"

The general cackled loudly once more, as she turned back to Spidex and held out a giant red and grey ball. It looked like an atom bomb; only bigger and possibly a lot more dangerous. Approaching the plunger the general dropped the life force into it and waited.

"Come on, Rangers!" Nick's voice broke through the silence which had fallen "We can't give up!" he got back to his feet as the others followed "This one's for Chip!"

The others nodded in agreement, and raced forward of their own accord. If they were going down then they were taking as many evil assed pit dwellers with them as they possibly could. Reaching the general at the same time, Nick and Abby attacked simultaneously, leaving the others to follow them into battle. But from the first hit and deflect both White and Red rangers found themselves rolling back across the floor as their friends crowded in from all sides.

"I'm through with you," the general pointed her sword at them

"Feeling's mutual," Abby muttered

A flame flickered to life on the tip of the general's finger "Let's get this party started," she squawked, throwing the flame towards the ignition point and watching it sizzle to life.

"No!" the rangers yelled individually, as they watched the cord catch fire. There was nothing they could do…

…or was there? Seconds after the fire had hit the cord a blast of frozen air froze the light and a blast of yellow energy followed it shattering the cord into a thousand different pieces.

"What?" the rangers gasped, looking up expectantly as Takara appeared with Chip at her side "Chip!" they exclaimed, when they saw their friend. Pushing themselves up they raced forward as the monster and general were throwing over the side.

"You're Ok," Abby smiled, catching the yellow ranger off guard as she hugged "How you feeling?"

Chip smiled beneath his visor "Never been better!" he nodded "Now, let's show them how it's done!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed, and jumping down onto the platform the general and monster had been tossed the Rangers prepared for battle.

Daggeron appeared, holding the ball of life force energy "I'll take care of this," he told the rangers

The rangers cheered, and turned back to the situation at hand

"Magi staff!" they cried "Speed spell!"

And while five out of six rangers speeded up time as they attacked; Abby removed her own staff and Ninja streaked in several different directions catching not only Spidex in her attacks but also the general –who had attempted to escape- too. The final blow, although, came from Chip. His Magi staff connected with the spider and obliterated him, once and for all.

Behind them, the atom bomb exploded as all the souls returned to their rightful places; and Abby was able to finally breathe properly as she knew that Kelly and Britney were going to be fine.

"Don't forget about me," squawked the horrible voice of the general

Abby rolled her eyes "With a voice like that, how could we not" she told her friend, as she spun around, just in time to watch the general grow to humongous heights

"Little rangers," the general growled in her high-pitched voice, before she proceeded to stamp on the rangers, although her plan back-fired when the Megazord shot up into the air, and knocked her off balance.

Abby grasped her snow staff tightly and turned to the Yellow ranger beside her "Ready, Chip?" she asked

"Yeah!" Chip nodded, turning back to the screen that provided a view of what was happening outside the cockpit "You messed with the wrong rangers, lady!" he told the general, the raced forward but the general had other plans.

Turning away, she took to the sky "Time to bug out!"

"Oh, no you don't!" Abby snarled, her temper spiking once more. She really hated this general, had it nothing to do with the fact that the squawking of her voice caused Abby's skin to crawl "Titan Megazord! Take flight!"

The others mimicked Abby's actions and placed their hands over the symbols on the control panels in front of them, as the wings of Chip's Zord sprouted out of the back of them, and they took to the air. Slashing out with the sword, Abby smirked as it made contact with the wings of the general and knocked her back to Earth, as the rangers continued onwards through the seal.

"Spirits of the ancient titans," the six rangers commanded, and the slashed downwards with their sword for the final strike.

The creature screeched and exploded, as the others cheered for the fact that she was gone.

Abby smirked, as she watched the last of the explosion sparks fizzle out "That's what happens when you mess with the Power Rangers," she spoke, mainly to herself "you get burned!"

**xXx**

"…I can't believe I am training to be a knight," Chip grinned enthusiastically, as Abby teleported in at that exact moment. She had just come from Blue Bay Harbour where she had made the decision to tell her aunt and cousin the truth about herself, but flaked out at the last minute as she realized that not only was she jeopardizing her chances of being a ranger, but she was also putting them in danger of being attacked or captured in order to get to her. She had watched Kelly go through that, she wouldn't watch Britney and Kaela go through it too. It wasn't fair.

With a smile the White ranger moved towards the entrance to Rootcore, where Daggeron was training Chip to do archery. Something he obviously didn't need help with. The smile, however, turned into a low giggle as the Yellow ranger went off on a tangent about killing ogres and saving damsel's –at which point he spun around and scooped Abby up into his arms, causing her to latch onto his shoulders, and throw her head back as she laughed at his antics-

"I'll teach you everything my mentor taught me," Daggeron promised him, as Chip set Abby back on her feet a permanent smile still on her face "and I learned from the greatest knight of them all…" he inclined his head towards Rootcore "Udonna's husband"

"Udonna's married?" Chip and Abby asked, both looking lost and confused

Daggeron nodded "She was," he answered "His name was Leanbow; he was the bravest man I ever knew"

"How come she never told us about him?" Chip asked

"Well, I'm sure it's a painful subject for her," Daggeron responded "He sacrificed himself closing the gates to the underworld."

"But couldn't you have saved him?"

Daggeron looked crestfallen "I wasn't there," he answered

Abby frowned solemnly as she touched Daggeron's shoulder, clearly it wasn't only Udonna that this subject was painful for "If he wants to be a Knight," she spoke, steering the conversation into safer waters "Doesn't he have much training to do?"

"Yes, he does" Daggeron nodded, coming back to the safer topic, and handing the bow back to the Yellow ranger

Abby grinned and patted Chip's shoulders "You heard the man, Chip…" she spoke "Fire away!"

Chip nodded, levelled the bow and arrow with the target, and fired…slicing through the two bow's which were already embedded in the bull's-eye.

"Sweet!" Abby punched the air, as Chip stood proud. Grinning from ear-to-ear.

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for the late update. This is my last week in college, and I'm still behind on some work. But I finish on Friday, and I will be able to write to my heart's content.**

**Did you enjoy this?**

**So, we got to see Abby's infamous temper, I kind of felt sorry for Spidex and that…not! They deserved what was coming!**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 29/06/2011 at 03:50am_


	17. Jealousy

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_This is the last chapter before the trilogy event that is Dark Wish. How will that pan out I wonder?_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. You should know this by now._

**Dedications:** _OMG! I forgot to do this last chapter. I am so sorry. But here they are. Chapter dedicated too: _**DJScales, Kamen Rider Lynx **_(I keep putting an 'r' in your name. Lol)_**, Taeniaea, RPM Shadow, BeckyBoo12221, Fallingstar22**_ and_**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl **_(Have I ever mentioned how much I love your penname?)_

* * *

**Jealousy**

_"Jealousy injures us with the dagger of self-doubt"_

* * *

Abby felt her eyes droop as she leant forward on the table inside Rootcore, she was sitting between Xander and Nick listening to Jenji re-tell a tale of a battle he once had with some pirate, she was so tired, the name escaped her.

"There I stood," Jenji continued "face-to-face with the dreaded pirate half nose –"

There was his name. Half-nose.

Finally giving into the urge to sleep Abby jumped as her head dropped forward and snapped back up again, in hopes of giving the illusion that she was still awake; as opposed to _fighting_ to stay awake. Her sleep pattern had been awfully shot these past couple of days, and she couldn't understand why. She had been meaning to ask Takara but it seemed the former Snow ninja was no long present on the surface world, but the current Snow ranger was aware that her mother had not returned to the Spiritual world…so where was she?

"- despite having my paws tied," Jenji continued "and being made to walk the plank –"

Chip –seemingly the only ranger listening- interrupted "You freed yourself, and beat him with your sword"

"I didn't have a sword," Jenji answered, breaking concentration on his story "I was armed with only my cunning, my bravery and a little trick I picked up in 'cat-man-do'"

Abby bit her lip and exchanged a look with Maddie, as she sighed and shook her head half-heartedly at the cat "I thought Cats were supposed to be afraid of water?" she asked, looking up at the genie

"Ah…" Jenji hesitated, before jumping quickly to answer as Abby opened her mouth to speak once more "Please leave all questions to the end of the story. Thank-you"

The White ranger grinned, shook her head, and returned it to her arms once more.

"Anyway," Jenji continued "My little trick? I like to call it 'My-Super-Cat-Attack!" he stated

"Super-Cat-Attack?" Nick questioned, earning suppressed grins from the females on the team

But before Jenji could respond to the red ranger's question, Claire appeared carrying Fire Heart –wrapped in a blanket- into the room "He roared!" she exclaimed, happily "Fire Heart roared for the first time"

Abandoning their places around the table the rangers scurried to Claire's side instantaneously

"What did it sound like?" Xander asked "was it loud and bellowing, or, was it gruff and growling?"

Claire looked down at the dragon "Well, it kind of sounded like 'Grrr,'" she imitated; bringing smiles to the rangers faces, as they cooed over the baby dragon.

There was a small whining noise, which caused Abby to frown, step back and look down. Buddy sat her feet an adorable pout on his furry face, and his paw tapping at her leg; the White ranger smiled "Aw, is mommy's baby jealous?" she asked, as the dog yapped at her.

"I'd take that as a yes," Vida chuckled

Abby smiled as she scooped up the 3-year-old puppy and held him close, scratching him behind the ear; as Buddy rested his head on her shoulder. As the others laughed and cooed over the dragon, Abby caught Maddie's attention drifting; turning to see what had caught the blue ranger's attention Abby watched as Jenji left.

She sighed. It would have seemed that it wasn't only Buddy who was jealous of Fire Heart.

**xXx**

Later that day, after the fascinating stories of Jenji and the cooing over Fire Heart, the rangers returned to Briarwood where it was time to open up the Rock Porium and wait for the inevitable array of customers that were bound to turn up.

Having entered through the back door, the rangers filed out onto the main floor and drifted away; Abby snagged the swivel chair and immediately started spinning around. Nick and Chip stood close by watching the White ranger in amusement, Vida went straight to her tables, and Maddie hung back her mind on Jenji, while Xander went to turn the sign on the door from 'closed' to 'open'. Just as the sign had been turned and the lock clicked open, Toby slammed into the glass causing everyone to jump and look up.

"Hide me," Toby gasped, as he sounded like he had just run a marathon "Remember that big black bat thing that carried me off before?" he asked, looking around at his employees, as Xander checked outside "Well she's back, but this time she's got a big blue bird…thing! And I mean big!" he walked in several circles, explaining this to the friends, tripping over his words as he went "I don't know about you guys…but I'm hiding!" he grasped the handle of the door to his office, and disappeared inside.

The rangers exchanged looks

"Sounds like Necrolai is up to no good," Chip spoke

The team turned to him "When is Necrolai never up to no good?" Abby asked

"Fair point," Chip nodded

"Come on!" Vida called, heading straight for the door. The others nodded and followed her.

**xXx**

Rounding the corner, the rangers jumped over fallen chairs and tables as they came to a halt in front of Necrolai and her newest creation "Wow, when Toby said big, he weren't kidding" Abby murmured, sizing the monster up.

"What lovely feathers," the blue bird screeched

Abby rolled her eyes "Don't they own creatures that don't…oh, I don't know…screech?" she asked, remembering a few weeks ago when they had gone up against Spidex and Gantu.

"Well, hello rangers!" Necrolai snarled, finally spotting the team of six

"We've got to do something!" Vida pointed out the obvious

Chip smirked "That bird's got a _fowl_ mouth…" he chuckled

Abby grinned; as the others threw the yellow ranger dubious looks.

"Sorry," Chip apologized "Couldn't resist"

"I thought it was great," Abby giggled

Xander prodded her shoulder with his forefinger "You would," he said, as he did so

"Damn straight!" Abby responded, before she was thrown backwards along with Chip and Vida, as a strand of purple energy hit the ground at her feet and exploded.

"Now even she's got magic," Chip said, his voice tense as he pushed himself up

Necrolai smirked "Yes. I do…"

"Let's ranger up," Nick commanded, getting back to his feet and removing his morpher.

The others nodded and followed suit "Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

Once morphed, Abby finished the sequences by calling "Snow Ninja Powers! Combine!" there was a flash of bluish-white and her white Mystic suit took on the blue accents of her Ninja uniform and ninja suit.

"We'll take Necrolai," Nick said over his shoulder "Vida, Madison, Abby; perch that bird"

"Tweety go bye-bye?" Abby asked, grinning "Find by me"

Vida and Maddie nodded and followed the White ranger passed the guys and Necrolai and towards the bird.

As Necrolai run off, initiating a game of 'chase' from the guys. Big bird –which Abby had re-named Screamer- followed. Maddie attacked first following the bird over the side of the wall and onto the top of a near-by car, the Blue ranger writhed as the bird caught her wrist after devoiding a punch and flipping over onto the hood of the car, sliding off of it and onto the floor.

"Hey!" Vida interrupted any initial attack the bird was about to give her sister. Jumping into the air, the Pink ranger prepared to attack, but miss-calculated the kick to the stomach she received. Hitting the ground, Vida looked up as the bird towered over her.

Meanwhile, with Necrolai, the boys were having a little trouble as she continued to attack using her new magic. Flicking the purple morpher at the three males of the team, three strands of purple magic wrapped around them and lifted them into the air. The big blue bird screeched happily as it prepared to attack, but miss-judged the appearance of a certain White ranger, who appeared beside it, caught its wing and spun it around.

"Not so fast!" Abby growled, before a groan escaped her lips as the bird flung her backwards into the side of the car

Jumping to her feet Vida pounced at the bird and grabbed its beak, as Maddie threw a beam of good magic at Necrolai who lost concentration and the guys dropped to the ground. Throwing the pink ranger off of her, the bird joined the bat as both Maddie and Abby caught Vida as she stumbled in her landing.

"Rest assured," Necrolai threatened "we'll be back"

And together the bat and bird fled the scene.

Stumbling forward the guys re-joined the girls, as Vida, Chip, Xander and Maddie checked with each other that they were Ok, while Abby caught hold of a semi-hurt Nick as she looked in the direction Necrolai had took off.

"Aw man!" the Red ranger complained

"Don't worry Nick," Abby promised "They'll be back. And when they do, we'll get them"

Nick looked down at Abby –she only came to his shoulder- and nodded

**xXx**

Rootcore. Home base. Headquarters. Ninja Ops. Dino Lab. Whatever you wanted to call it, it was the return to base, and information centre when things went wrong. So while Vida, Xander and Chip returned to the Rock Porium to help Toby; Nick, Maddie and Abby returned to Rootcore to fill Udonna and Daggeron in on what had happened today with Necrolai.

"Have either of you seen Fire Heart?" Udonna asked, as soon as they entered

Exchanging looks the friends shook her heads "Not since this morning," Abby answered

"He's gone missing," Udonna explained "Claire is beside herself combing the forest looking for him"

"Why didn't she call one of us back to help?" Abby asked "Better yet, why didn't she take Buddy?" she added pointing at the sleeping puppy in the corner of the room "Buddy would be able to pick up Fire Hearts trail…" she smiled proudly "he's got super ninja skills!"

Despite the dampening mood at Fire Heart's disappearance, the occupants inside Rootcore smiled at her.

Maddie shook her head "So, what happens if we can't find him?" she asked

"Well, if he falls into the wrong hands," Udonna spoke up "before he reaches adulthood. He could –"

Daggeron cut across her "Jenji," he called, stopping the cat in his tracks "What have you done?"

"Huh…" Jenji hesitated, similar to what he had done that morning when Abby asked him a simple question. "Well…huh…"

Abby exchanged looks with Maddie and Nick "Can you say 'busted'?" she asked

"Busted!" Nick and Maddie answered

"JINX!" Abby shouted, earning two similar head slaps from her friends either side of her "Ow!" she mumbled, rubbing her head.

**xXx**

Following Jenji through the forest to where he had left Fireheart, didn't take very long. All the while the cat kept trying to worm his way out of the blame "So since dragons like Fireheart, grow into adults in an instant. I thought he would be happier in the forest"

"We're not buying it Jenji," Maddie reprimanded him

"Fine" Jenji huffed "Don't believe me. Why would I care where that dumb, useless, attention-getting dragon lives!"

Maddie scoffed and shook her head, as she followed.

Suddenly Buddy –who was padding alongside his owner- barked and bounded forward, as Jenji panicked scouted around panicking. Snagging at a red blanket on the floor, Buddy took it between his teeth and shook his head vigorously as it became loose from the stump it had been discarded upon.

"Hey, that's my blanket!" Nick exclaimed, rushing forward "Buddy, let go!"

The dog let go of the baby blanket at Nick's command. Abby frowned…this was new.

"Your blanket?" Maddie asked "isn't that a baby blanket?"

Nick looked up as the two girls joined him, as he searched for an answer "Yeah…" he answered

"Aw, you kept it ever since you were a baby?" Maddie chortled "Aw that's cute. He's cute" she said to Abby, who was laughing at the self-conscious look on Nick's face as he looked away.

Turning back to his friends, Nick held up the blanket "This is all I have left of my birth parents" he answered

"Oh," Maddie deflated

"You were adopted?" Abby asked

Nick nodded "Yeah"

Maddie looked between the two house-mates "You didn't know?" she asked the White ranger. It was strange to her to see Abby so out of the loop, when it came to Nick.

"No," Abby answered with a nod, before turning to Nick "How come I didn't know this?" she asked

"Never got around to telling you, I guess" Nick shrugged "Besides, my adopted parents are great. Everything turned out fine. I just keep it…" he frowned "…to be honest; I don't know why I keep it"

Abby smiled "It's called 'Sentimental Value'" she answered "Kelly told me" she added, as Maddie and Nick looked confused

"Why would Kelly tell you that?" Maddie asked

"Because the only thing I have left of my life as Abigail Sayuri is a plush polar bear" she answered "I still have it to this day, it's currently sitting on my pillow back home" she smiled

Nick smiled, as he realized just how much alike he and Abby truly were. Both adopted. Both searching for the truth. Both holding 'sentimental values' of their past lives. Yup, they were very much alike.

"Guys," Jenji called frantically "I need your help!"

Spinning around and hurrying towards the cat, the rangers groaned as Jenji told them that the place he had left Fireheart was right where they were standing…only problem?

Fireheart was gone.

**xXx**

After returning to Rootcore, Maddie contacted Chip, Vida and Xander and asked them to come back to base. They needed all hands on deck if they were to find Fireheart before it was too late. After hours of searching, the rangers assembled around the crystal ball, empty handed.

"No sign of Fireheart," Vida sighed

Daggeron joined them "And I've got more bad news. Jenji's gone too"

"Well, maybe he's looking for Fireheart?" Chip asked

The rangers looked hopeful

"I don't think so," Daggeron answered, holding up the goodbye note he had found "Read this…" he handed the note over to Abby.

The White ranger frowned, took the note, read it quickly and sighed "Oh, Jenji" she sighed, brushing her fringe aside.

"What's it say?" Maddie asked

Taking a deep breath, Abby read the note aloud "'_I'm not looking for Fireheart. I'm running away, no one cares about me. You're Ex-friend Jenji"_

"This is all out fault," Maddie spoke up, immediately "We were spending so much time with Fireheart that we forgot about Jenji"

The rangers sighed

"That's something he's familiar with," Daggeron answered, drawing everyone's attention to him "You see…Jenji was banished from his homeland. Cast away by the ones he loved the most"

The rangers looked horrified.

"Who'd want to banish Jenji?" Chip asked "He's great"

The others nodded in agreement

"Jenji was the strongest and most popular cat in the land," Daggeron went on "Rexadon. A very jealous king cat, had a witch cast a spell over the entire village and convinced everyone that Jenji was evil. Everyone turned their backs on Jenji and he was banished"

Abby shook her head, as she sighed heavily "See, this is why I prefer dogs" she nodded "Cats are…well…evil!" she stated, for the lack of a better word.

"When I met Jenji he was a wanderer," Daggeron continued the tale. Once finished he looked up at the rangers "If Jenji doesn't return to his lamp within the next two hours, he'll be lost forever" he ended

Udonna joined them as the Crystal ball detected Dark magic "Necrolai's back," the White sorceress revealed, as the bat appeared in the swirling depths "Go Rangers!"

"You guys go," Maddie told her friends, as they headed out "I'm going to look for Jenji. He doesn't have much time"

"Be careful Maddie," Abby warned, following Vida out.

**xXx**

"…When the Power Rangers turn up, we'll featheroize them too!" Necrolai cackled

Abby Ninja streaked in, and bounced over the two as she landed behind them "Did you miss me Necrolai?" she asked "'Cause I sure as hell, didn't miss you!" she added, as the others flew in overhead, on their brooms, before jumping off and landing beside Abby.

"Go!" Nick stated, and the five of them rushed forward to deal with the threat.

They didn't get very far as Necrolai sent a beam of energy at them, and the ground exploded once more. Making it back to their feet first, Vida and Nick moved in to deal with Necrolai as Abby, Chip and Xander dealt with the big bird.

Abby screamed as the bird tossed her into the air, punched her in the stomach and then flipped over onto her back with a heavy thud "Okay…that hurt" she coughed, staggering back to her feet and clutching her chest

"Maddie!" Nick yelled, into his morpher "We need help!" he was thrown backwards, and collided with Abby who had made it back into a standing position.

The White ranger yelped as her legs were knocked from underneath her, and she hit the ground. Nick beneath her legs "Oops, sorry" he apologized

"Forget about it," Abby answered, rolling off of him, and jumping up as she rushed back towards Xander and Chip who were still fighting Screamer.

Necrolai laughed as she attacked Nick and Vida and sent them crashing to the ground "Screamer," she called "Rangers down!"

The blue bird turned on Nick, Vida and the oncoming Abby; before letting loose high-pitched screeches. Abby cringed and dived aside, as the energy waves hit her two friends, turning them into feathers.

"No!" Abby breathed, rolling across the ground and kneeling against a near-by pillar.

"Axe!" Xander commanded, slamming his axe into the ground as a blast of green energy swept towards Screamer. The bird took to the sky to avoid the collision.

Chip followed up in the attack "Crossbow!" he commanded, firing the arrow.

Screamer blocked and swooped down on them, sending out another group of energy pulses and turning Chip and Xander to green and yellow puffs of feathers.

Abby gasped, and pulled back as she hid herself. From where she hid, she could hear Necrolai's taunting voice.

"Come out, come out, White ranger" she cackled "We won't hurt you…_much_!"

Abby swallowed. She had two choices: Sit here and wait for them to find her and turn her to feathers…or…go out there, fight, and _then _be turned to feathers.

Either way, the consequences were bleak.

**xXx**

Still hiding from Necrolai and Screamer; Abby rested back against the pillar as she attempted to figure a way out of this, and stay in human form. She had no desire to become a pile of feathers. While she was contemplating a rescue-and-escape route, a yell was heard as Jenji appeared slamming into Screamer and knocking her away from the pillar behind which Abby was hiding.

"I hate cats!" Necrolai growled, as she surveyed the genie

Rolling back to his feet…or paws…Jenji grinned "Meow baby," he pointed "You're in trouble now, because Jenji's here!" he run towards the bird, and attacked.

Glancing out from her hiding place, Abby moved to her knees and watched Necrolai from behind. It was a little dishonourable to take an opponent from behind, but if she was to get the purple morpher from her; a surprise attack was all she could offer. But before she had a chance Screamer attacked and rendered the cat immobile _Aw man_! She complained, jumping to her feet and running full out towards the bird "Ice Crossbow!" she commanded, firing the crystal ice arrow and watching as it snagged across the wings of the creature.

Screamer screeched and turned on Abby, as there was a yell and Maddie arrived "Jenji are you Ok?" the blue ranger asked, as Abby met the Screamer in combat.

Aiming a high kick, Abby dropped down to the ground and tried for a sweep. Both missed. Pushing up onto one of her hands, the White ranger shifted her weight to the hand for balance and kicked up at the stomach.

Screamer deflected and knocked Abby away; just as Maddie jumped in, and aimed a punch. Cartwheeling over, Maddie avoided many attacks, as she also tried for a sweep; landing on her hand she double kicked at Screamers head and shoulder, before landing on her feet and groaning as Screamer slashed at her stomach and knocked her away, before throwing out her claws and throwing Maddie back a few feet. The blue ranger hit the ground and de-morphed.

"Hey!" Abby shouted, jumping back into battle. She kicked Screamer's shoulder and jumped into the air, flipping over to avoid a hit. As she came back down, the White ranger removed her blade and slashed down, before kicking at Screamers feet; the bird jumped, slashed at Abby and knocked her flying. She too hit the ground, inches away from Maddie and de-morphed. Clutching her side which hurt painfully.

Behind the fallen Rangers, Jenji had made it back to his paws, but had started to fade "No!" he yelled "I wish I had more time!" he pulled his arms in, as he became solid again "Hey, it worked!" he exclaimed "No more taking it easy on you, bird brain!" he hissed, rushing back towards Screamer and knocking her away from the fallen rangers.

"Jenji!" Maddie yelled, as the cat passed over head

Struggling to her feet, Abby wobbled as she staggered towards Maddie "You Ok?" she asked

"Yeah," Maddie answered, taking the helping hand which was offered, and allowed Abby to pull her back to her feet "Are you Ok?"

Abby nodded "Best thing about control ice and snow," she said "is you have the ability to cool yourself down"

Maddie smiled and nodded, before a screech reached their senses. Jenji had destroyed Screamers beak…but that wasn't the worst of it, he was disappearing fast. "Come on!" Maddie cried

"Jenji!" Abby gasped, and ignoring the searing pain in her side run forward towards the cat.

"Jenji," Maddie murmured, dropping to her knees "Why, didn't you go back to Rootcore and save yourself?" She asked

The cat surveyed her "You guys are my family," he answered "my only family. Tell Fireheart…" his voice started to become distant "…I'm sorry" he disappeared into a puff of smoke.

Abby gasped, as tears pricked the corner of her eyes. She may have been allergic to cats, but that didn't mean she didn't love Jenji any less that Buddy or Fireheart.

Seconds after Jenji had disappeared, Daggeron arrived fully morphed and riding Fireheart. He jumped from the dragon's back and landed beside the sole rangers; waving the lamp he drew in the dust particles that was the last of Jenji's magic "Tell him yourself," he added, to Maddie and Abby.

"Ah, home sweet home," Jenji sighed, popping up from inside the lamp

Abby and Maddie laughed in relief

"Touching," Screamer screeched, as she returned "But im not through with you yet!"

Daggeron turned to the two beside him "Time to ranger up, girls" he told them

Exchanging looks, Abby nodded "Go for it!" she smiled

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" Maddie morphed, before taking the lamp from Daggeron and performing her own version of the 'Jenji-Shining-Attack' "Scream at this" she added, turning her back on the bird, as it exploded.

"Yeah!" Abby cheered, high fiving the Blue ranger.

Soon the others joined them, as Screamer returned with a vengeance.

"Ready, Abs?" Maddie asked

The White ranger nodded "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" she commanded "Snow Ninja Powers! Combine!"

Once morphed, the rangers took to the titan Megazord, while Daggeron took to the Solaris streak Megazord; with Jenji at the helm.

Screamer jumped into the air, and flew towards the rangers as Jenji intervened. He grabbed the bird's beak and pounced into the air kicking several times before letting go and hitting the bird with a furnace blast.

Meanwhile, the rangers took to the skies and initiated the Titan Strike –as Abby had dubbed it- "Spirits of the Ancient titans!" the six of them commanded.

Screamer flew back through the air, and got shakily to her feet

"Checkmate" the rangers stated together, snapping their fingers

Daggeron and Jenji mimicked their actions "Checkmate!"

Screamer exploded

"And another one bites the dust," Abby counted "You'd think by now Imperious would learn…Power Rangers _always_ win!" she punched the air.

Beside the Titan Megazord, Jenji did a little victory dance from inside the Solaris streak Megazord; as the bulky form mimicked its actions outside.

Abby pointed and threw her head back, as she crowed with laughter.

* * *

**A/N: Have to end it there. Can't think of an alternative ending, that and im exhausted.**

**So what do you think? Dropped a spoiler in here...something which could opening up the ending of this whole story. We're you clever enough to spot it? Don't worry if you weren't, you'll find out soon what I mean**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 30/06/2011 at 04:41am_


	18. Total Eclipse part I

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_I wasn't going to update tonight, but I better do it now, because I don't know if I will have time tomorrow, and I most definitely won't have time on Monday. Because, you see, today is my 21st birthday =D. Yup, Happy Birthday to me. Lol. Well, although today is my birthday, I am being treated on Monday to celebrate with my family. So I won't be around much._

_This three episode arc has many twists and turns. I hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. Except Abby and anything unrecognizable...you know the drill_

**Dedications:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**Kamen Rider Lynx, Taeniaea, Chaoshime, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, BeckyBoo12221, Fallingstar22**_ and_ **DJScales.**

_Also, before the chapter continues; there is a new poll on my profile. Take a look and vote, and then let me know in either a message, or review who you chose and why you chose them. This vote will last until the end of the Dark Wish arc, because changes will be made to __**'Koragg's Trial'**__ thanks for your help. Majority will rule._

* * *

**Total Eclipse**

**Part 1**

* * *

_"You want me to do what?"_

_"Come to the Underworld," Takara answered "I believe there is a strong magical item down there, which we must trace right away, and you are the only one with the power strong enough to track it"_

_Abby looked stunned at the idea. Mothers were supposed to protect their young, not lead them into danger "And if I refuse?" she asked_

_"Then all life on this planet will come to an end," Takara answered_

_The White ranger narrowed her eyes at her birth mother, knowing full well what she was getting at. Takara knew that Abby would not sit back and allow any harm to come to the people of earth. She was too compassionate and caring to allow any harm come to anyone, or anything, for that matter. "What if you're wrong?" the 22-year-old asked "What if there is no strong magical item down there?"_

_"Then we'll return, and you can go about your usual business"_

_Abby shook her head, she wasn't sure of what to choose. Was this just a ploy by her mother to get her to see the world differently? Was it a trap to get her to understand that being a ranger was the only path for her? She wasn't sure anymore, she understood that Takara wanted nothing but the best for her daughter, but what Takara wanted was not what Abby wanted. "What about Briarwood?" the young adult asked once more, attempting to find a loophole to get out of going_

_"It is only you that will be coming with me; Abigail" Takara mentioned "The rest of your team will stay here. Briarwood is in safe hands."_

_"But -"_

_"You trained them, did you not?" Takara asked_

_Abby hesitated "Well, yeah, but -"_

_"Then they have been trained by the best," Takara nodded "They need no further assistance. I on the other hand, need your help...now! It is important! It could be the key to everything!"_

_The White ranger sighed before glancing around her at her friends, there was no getting out of this one. She knew it. "Fine" she agreed reluctantly "I'll do it. Just tell me what it is I'm looking for"_

_"Excellent," Takara nodded "First...you will need glamour"_

_"A wha-" Abby started, but was cut off as she felt a tingle run throughout her body, starting from her head and ending in her toes. There was a gasp from around her, and the young woman turned to her team-mates who were staring at her in surprise "What?" she asked them "Why are you looking at me like I just changed completely before your eyes?"_

_Maddie nodded "Because you just did..." she murmured_

_"...change before our eyes" Vida finished, causing Abby to scowl at them._

_"Don't be stupid," Abby scolded "Humans can't change at -" she cut herself off with a scream, as Chip handed her a mirror and she spotted her reflection in the glass. Instead of her usual long dark hair, it was now shoulder length and blonde, her usual blue eyes were a soft hazelnut brown and her pale skin a supple creamy colour. "What the hell..." she murmured, looking at Takara "What did you do to me?" she demanded "Change me back!"_

_Takara shook her head "I cannot do that, Abigail" she murmured "This way, if you are caught then Imperious will not know who you are. Meanwhile, if you were to travel in your original form they would torture you to the point of destruction, or possibly use you as leverage to get to Briarwood. Is that what you want?"_

_"No," Abby answered "But whatever, can we just get this over with? I may not be as vain as some females, I but I do take pride in my appearance. And this -" she gestured to the glamour "is clearly not me"_

_"I don't know -" Xander started, before shrinking back as Abby turned to glare ferociously at him "Shutting up now" the green ranger muttered_

_Abby nodded "Good boy" she agreed, before approaching Takara who held out her hand "Call me, if you need me" Abby told her friends "Hopefully signal down there won't be too difficult" she flashed them a smile, before disappearing in a flash of white alongside her mother._

**xXx**

Abby groaned as she glanced around the darkened underground cave.

The Underworld was _not_ a pleasant place to be and she wanted to more than anything just go home. The others must have been swamped with the number of monsters she had seen walk back and forth the corridors of the pit, as she hid behind pillars, and inside caverns to avoid detection. Using her magic down here was a big 'no-no' since the creatures of the pit would most probably picked up on her energy signature long before she had a chance to hide, so ducking for cover was all she could use. She was still questioning Takara's idea of something magical being trapped in the Underworld, because from the moment she had entered the doom and gloomy atmosphere, she hadn't felt a painful tug or anything.

"Takara," the White ranger sighed, as she ducked -yet again- behind a pillar _I can't sense anything_ she stated mentally, as not to get caught by the passing monsters.

_**You have allowed your powers to grow weaker**_** Takara answered **_**you cannot feel it as strong as I can**_

_Well if you have the power to sense it strongly yourself, why have you brought be down here?_

_**Because it is the only way**_Takara answered

Abby frowned and glanced towards the area where her mother had once stood, now where has she gone? _Takara? What do you mean 'the only way'?_ she asked

_**The only way that you will understand...**_Takara answered

_Understand what?_

Takara didn't answer.

Abby growled in frustration, before looking up at the sound of voices. Imperious himself had entered the cavern in which the White ranger -and Takara- were hiding. With wide eyes, Abby ducked back further into the darkness of the cave and watched with bated breath, praying silently that she wasn't found. That was the last thing she needed.

With a sudden cry of a magical spell, Imperious fanned the fan in his hand, and pointed it towards the sky. There was an explosion, and Abby had to bite her lip to keep from screaming in surprise; although she did jump about a foot in the air, and could feel her heart hammering rapidly against her chest.

A cloud of dust rolled in all directions, as Abby covered her nose and mouth with her hand to keep from coughing as the dust particles attacked her sinuses and throat.

"What has he done?" Koragg's voice questioned, and Abby's head snapped up at the question.

_Where did he come from?_ she questioned, having not realized the warrior was even in the underworld, let alone the cavern.

There was a screech, one that made Abby's skin crawl, and body shudder.

"He's summoned the Barbarian Beasts," Koragg continued, answering his own question; as several beasts stalked past him, and towards Imperious, and the spot that Abby was hiding.

The White ranger pushed herself further against the wall, careful not to give away her position to her enemies

"These warriors have no honor," Koragg continued, talking to himself "They are beasts from the oblivion; they have no place fighting for the master"

Abby cringed as a high pitched screech echoed throughout the cavern "Nice to see you again, Koragg"

"Wish I could say the same," Koragg responded, as a Samurai past him -bumping his shoulder-

The beast paused and turned "Apologize for bumping me!" he snarled

"Not a chance Warmax," Koragg sneered.

Abby watched as the beast, known as Warmax, removed his sword and clashed it against Koragg's shield. "Nice try," Koragg hissed

"You fool!" Warmax growled, before sliding his sword back into its sheath, and walking away

Koragg watched him go "Things around here have changed," he murmured

**xXx**

_**Shrieker and Warmax have been defeated**_ Takara relayed to her daughter, who had waited until the last of the Barbarian beasts had all disappeared from the Cavern, possibly back to the main pit with Imperious. Koragg had even disappeared, but it wasn't difficult to figure out where he had gone. Although Koragg didn't initiate a fight every time he was in the surface world, he was still there, watching and possibly waiting. Recording his views on the rangers' skills, and keeping a record so that he could deduct the right time to fight them.

_How do you know that?_ Abby asked

_**I have seen it**_ Takara answered _**You would be able to see it too, if you just trained your powers better**_

_We are not getting into this!_ Abby snapped, she was not having his conversation with Takara any longer. She had made her decision. There was no changing her mind. Many had learned that the hard way, and it's seemed so would Takara _what about the rangers? Are they all right?_

There was a pause

_Takara? The rangers? Are they all right?_ Abby asked, panic spreading throughout her body

_**They are fine**_ Takara answered _**A little battle weary. But we have more pressing things to deal with.**_

Abby frowned _Battle weary?_ she questioned _Care to elaborate on that?_

_**We do not have time**_ Takara answered _**I have informed Daggeron and Udonna that the Barbarian beasts are back. The other rangers will need to be on top of their game to defeat them. I just do not understand why they are fighting one at a time...there has to be a reason. They must have a much greater plan**_

_Greaaaaaaaaaat_ Abby drew out her word, sarcasm dripping from her tone _but what would their reason be?_

_**That we must find out,**_ Takara answered

The connection was lost.

Abby sighed...she was alone once more.

**xXx**

Ducking inside a new cavern at the end of the last corridor, Abby quickly entered the shadows -mentally thanking Takara for the black clothing she was wearing- it made it easy to hide from evil in the shadows, as opposed to wearing the usual white.

"The sacrifices your allies have made are appreciated," Imperious was saying "The rangers are tired, and will soon make their big mistake" he was talking with two creatures. One looked like a bull-dog, and the other a yeti

_Who are these freaks?_ Abby wondered

_**They are Fightoe and 50-below**_ Takara answered _**two of the Barbarian beasts**_

"Then we will get what you want," the bull-dog responded "and the master will be very pleased"

Imperious let loose a shaky breath "Do not speak to anyone about this," he warned. Abby felt her eyes widened, as she strained to hear the rest of the conversation "But the master is no longer in my plan"

"What about Koragg?" the Yeti asked "He'll never betray him!"

Imperious turned away, before turning back "Oh, he won't be a problem...will he?" he snarled

Abby covered her mouth as she gasped; she had just witnessed Imperious ordering two of his new comrades to take out Koragg.

_Takara..._

**xXx**

She didn't know what had possessed to her to do it; all she knew was that fighting without honor was not a good fight at all. She understood Koragg better than anyway, what with being a Ninja, and being taught the honor was everything especially in a fight. She understood where the Purple warrior was coming from when he spoke of it. The other rangers may have thought he was speaking rubbish, but she knew different, she knew that he meant what he said. He would never go back on his honor. This was why he was a fair opponent...tough...but still fair.

Abby guessed that was why the moments he had found out Imperious was plotting against Koragg and the Master with the Barbarian beasts, she had sent Takara immediately to warn Koragg about the incoming blast attack. She didn't know if it had happened or not, mostly because she couldn't contact Tarkara, that or the spirit just wasn't answering. What if something had happened? No! She couldn't think like that, she had to think positive. Takara was strong, and she was a spirit; Abby would have felt her birth mother returning to the spirit world, if she had left earth. And since she couldn't feel anything that told her Takara was still on earth.

Checking the watch that was strapped to her wrist, the White ranger rolled her eyes at the time. It was 4:04pm; she had been down here just over 24 hours, and she still had no clue as to what she was looking for. There was no painful tug in her rib cage, no silent whisper telling her to follow her heart. There was nothing to indicate that there was anything down here that was remotely powerful, so why the hell was she still walking about aimlessly looking for something that wasn't there? If she left now, she could make it back to Briarwood in seconds, make it home, change her clothes and relinquish her glamor and hopefully make it back to the Rock Porium for the 1 year anniversary party with Toby and her friends.

Abby smiled, at the prospect of a small party with her friends, it would be nice since she had decided on not celebrating her own birthday this year. Normally, she never missed the chance to celebrate her birthday because it was a day of fun for her and everyone who celebrated it with her, especially Tori since they shared the same birthday. Even the year she spent at Stanford University, seemed to go wrong for her birthday, she remembered going out with her college friends and study group, but after that everything was fuzzy, up until the moment she blacked out. She couldn't remember that night, and it scared her to even think of the possibilities of what could have happened. She hadn't told Kelly, or Tori, or anyone about that night, for that matter, because she knew they would worry about her, and that was the last thing she wanted. No; that was the last thing she needed.

_**Abigail!**_

Takara's voice cut through her daughter's thoughts like a blade, the White ranger cringed at the sudden noise and clutched her head in pain _what?_ she demanded, feeling the pain ease off, and she was able to release her head from her hold

_**Return to Rootcore! Something has happened!**_

Abby sighed, well it's about time. She told herself, before disappearing with a faint _pop_

**xXx**

Once back at Rootcore; Abby stared at her friends in disbelief. She had just been filled in on what she had missed while she had been in the Underworld, and to say she was pleased with the outcome would have been an understatement.

"They captured him?" Udonna asked, she too was furious with the younger Mystics

Nick nodded "Yes. There was really nothing we could do"

"So you relied on Jenji?" Abby asked, drawing everyone's attention to her

"Hey, we had too," Xander responded "We had no choice"

"There is always a choice, Xander" Abby countered "You just decided to take the easy way out, because you couldn't be bothered to do you damn job!"

"You weren't there!" Xander snapped back "You don't know what it is like fighting those beasts!"

Abby's eyes narrowed angrily "No, I wasn't there, but I can guarantee that if I was you wouldn't have used Jenji!" she told him "And don't you dare stand before me and tell me I don't know what it is like to feel tired and weary when you're a ranger, you have no idea what I have seen, and what I have been through!"

Takara approached her daughter and rested a comforting hand on her shoulder "Enough!" she ordered "Fighting ourselves is not going to reverse what has been done; we must prepare ourselves for what is to come"

"For what's to come?" Vida asked

"Actions have consequences," Abby answered, glancing in the Pink ranger's direction "Your actions may have just cost us everything! Now that Imperious has Jenji, he can wish for whatever he wants"

The younger rangers paled in comparison to normal, and exchanged fearful looks "He could wish for the master to return..." Chip wondered aloud, striking fear into the hearts of everyone in the room

Abby shook her head "I wouldn't bet on it," she murmured

"What?" Nick asked "This is what this whole thing is about, returning the Master"

"It's not what Imperious is doing," Abby answered her friend "While I was in the Underworld, I overheard Imperious talking to the Yeti and the bull-dog -"

"Fightoe and 50-below," Daggeron corrected

Abby shrugged "They are evil, like it matters what they are called" she responded "Anyway, before he sent those beasts to the surface, he told them that the master was no longer apart of his plan. That he had no intention of returning him, and that Koragg would not stand in his way. I sent Takara back to the surface world to warn Koragg, while I followed Imperious back to the pit, I was almost there when Takara called and told me to return"

The younger rangers exchanged looks "Wait a minute," Xander shook his head "You sent your mother back to the surface world, to warn the same person who has been trying to vaporize us for months, that two beasts were coming to destroy him?" he asked. Abby nodded. "Why?"

"Because it was the right thing to do," Abby answered "You wouldn't understand" she added, shaking her head

"Try us," Chip responded

Abby sighed "Honor" she stated "It was Fightoe and 50-Below against Koragg...there is no honor in a fight when it's two against one" she explained

The rangers nodded, as they understood briefly what Abby meant. Although they didn't understand the full concept.

Must have been a Ninja thing.

"So, what are we going to do about Jenji?" Claire asked

Abby glanced over her shoulder at the blonde, and then looked down at herself. She closed her eyes as her body image rippled and her glamour returned "I'll go," she murmured "I'll know where to look for Jenji. Rest of you, either stay here, or return to Briarwood.

"Wait, Abs..." Nick stopped her "You can't go by yourself. What if it's a trap, what if you get caught?"

The White ranger smiled "Then you'll just have to figure out a way to save me," she told him "I believe in you guys. I don't believe in your magic...I believe in you" she winked, before disappearing with a faint _pop_

Seconds later...Takara followed.

**xXx**

"...I wish there were no Mystic Force Power Rangers!" Imperious stated, as soon as Abby had arrived at the pit.

"No!" Jenji cried, "anything but that!"

But alas, he had no choice; he was bound by a contract that clearly stated that he had to perform whatever wish the person who had released him from the lamp had commanded. Even if he didn't want too.

A gust of wind blew throughout the pit, and Abby shuddered. Normally she could handle the cold...but this...this was ridiculous. This wasn't a drop in temperature. This was the rise of a new era.

The dawn of a new day.

This was...

...the Beginning of the End.

* * *

**A/N: So? What did you think? Possibly a shorter chapter to what you are used too, but hopefully they will get longer. This one was shorter because as you know the story is from Abby's point of view, and I decided to change it up a bit, and have her in the Underworld.**

**Anyway, I'm off to bed. Also, do not forget to vote on my poll on my page, and let me know who and why you chose that. The vote reasons can be in a review or Personal Message, I do not mind. I just need all answers by the end of Dark Wish arc.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 7/3/2011 09:19am_


	19. Total Eclipse part II

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** _I would like to thank everyone who wished me a Happy Birthday. Made my day really special. I had an amazing day on Sunday and a brilliant one yesterday. Also, I apologize for not updating yesterday, although I do know that it was the 4__th__ of July and most of you who live in America were celebrating and wouldn't have had time to read or review anyway. I don't live in the USA so I don't celebrate 4__th__ of July, but whoever does I hope you had fun. _

**Disclaimer:**_ I own nothing, but my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Oh, one more thing I have been watching ahead in this series, and I have picked up some parts which are going to be difficult to work around, presumably the parts where Udonna returns as the Snow ninja. Now I have two ideas that may work; one is where Udonna hands over the role of the Snow Ninja completely to Abby and stands down as a Ranger; or Udonna retakes the role and Abby becomes a warrior like Leanbow. The choice is yours…we can't really ask Abby to step down as a ranger, now can we?_

**Dedications:** _Chapter dedicated to those faithful readers…they know who they are, and if they don't…well here ya go:_ **Razmend, DJScales, Fallingstar22, Taeniaea, Kamen Rider Lynx, Chaoshime, Miyu101, BeckyBoo12221, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl **_and_** RPM Shadow**._ I hope you guys enjoy this segment as much as you did the last._

* * *

**Total Eclipse**

**Part 2**

* * *

Abby swallowed hard as she stepped back into the shadows as Necrolai returned followed by a horde of Hidiacs. Jenji had been returned to a make-shift lamp, and discarded into the corner of the pit while Imperious rejoiced happily over the fact that his plan was working perfectly.

"...we now have a world where those pesky Power Rangers never existed," the giant Mummy was laughing "erased from everyone's memory but their own, and I want them to always know what they have lost. I'm a genius!"

Having heard enough, Abby stepped out of her hiding place, folded her arms across her chest and shook her head "You think you've won, Imperious?" she questioned, allowing her glamour to slide and the forces of darkness to gasp in surprise at her appearance "Allow me to let you in on a little secret..."

"Get her!" Necrolai ordered, as the Hidiacs pounced from their ledges

But Abby was prepared, she disappeared with a _pop_ and re-appeared in the corner that the lamp in which Jenji was lay discarded "You may have wished away the Power Rangers, but you will never wish away good magic. Where was the honor in what you have done?"

"You sound like that annoying pest Koragg!" Imperious growled, throwing his fan in her direction.

Abby disappeared "Koragg is a worthy opponent," Abby teased "He fights with honor and skill...and in my opinion; you're nothing but a worthless, powerless coward, compared to him!"

Imperious yelled in anger "Seize her!" he ordered

"Don't bother," Abby spat, holding up the lamp "I think I'll just take my pet here, and leave!" she snapped her fingers, and disappeared with a_ pop_.

**xXx**

Returning to the surface world, Abby appeared outside Rootcore and stopped dead at the sight before her "What…" she breathed "No! This cannot be happening!"

"It's happening" came a gruff voice from behind her

Spinning around Abby found herself face-to-face with none other than the Wolf warrior himself "Koragg!" she murmured

"I've been looking for you," the Knight wolf stated "Where is the rest of your team! We need to talk!"

"What makes you think they will be willing to talk with you?" Abby asked, clutching the lamp close to her "You're the evil one here!"

Koragg snarled at her words "If you wish to return the world to the way it was, and then you are going to need my help!" he hissed "You helped me once! Now, allow me to return the favor"

Abby's eyes narrowed suspiciously "Why would you want to help me return the world to the way it once was? Aren't you happy that Evil has taken control?"

"Yes," Koragg answered "But not in the way it was done. You of all people should understand the concept of honor! Imperious's actions were not within honor when he cast that wish"

The White ranger took a step backwards "Fine" she nodded "We'll talk..." she looked around, before shaking her head "...but not here"

The Knight wolf nodded once in agreement, before turning and walking away further into the trees. Abby watched him for a few moments, before following him.

**xXx**

"Let's see," Chip spoke, as he and the other rangers walked away from Rootcore and further into the trees "We've lost Jenji. We're no longer Power Rangers. We no longer have any magic. In fact there is no longer any good magic, and the world is ruled by the Darkness."

Maddie glanced up "Not to mention that we have no clue has to where the sixth member of our team is!" she pointed out, bring the others attention to the fact that no one had seen, or heard from Abby since she had gone to find Jenji "You don't think Imperious got her do you?" she questioned worriedly

"Abby's strong," Xander reassured "I'm sure she is fine"

"Wait," Vida butted in "Didn't Abby say she was sent here 4 months ago?" she questioned.

Chip nodded "Yeah. Maybe she was affected just like everyone else"

"What are you talking about?" Nick asked, coming into the conversation "How would Abby have become infected? She arrived in Briarwood at exactly the same time as I did, if you remember?"

"Yeah," Chip nodded "but Abby also told us that she was_ sent_ to Briarwood. Unlike you, who were just passing through, she had a reason to be here. That reason was to find Udonna and take her role as a Power Ranger to fight the darkness. She said that she had a vision one morning and that was how it all started; I'm guessing when Imperious made his wish, Abby never got the vision, which resulted in her not coming to Briarwood to find Udonna...that is why she is not here"

Xander sighed as he exchanged looks with Vida and Maddie "Well, this is officially as bad as it gets!"

A shadow fell across the sun which peeked between the trees of the forest; looking up startled the rangers fell into defensive positions as Koragg landed in front of them, and drew his sword "We've been looking for you!" the Knight wolf stated

"Oh, yes, that is a very good way to earn their trust, Koragg!" spoke a familiar voice, and seconds later a blur landed between Koragg and the younger rangers "Put that thing away before you decapitate someone!" she added

Koragg glowered, before replacing his sword into the sheath on his shield "You are a pain!"

"Get used to it," the newcomer nodded, before spinning around and facing the younger mystics "What? No hello? No hug...nothing?" she frowned

"Abby?" Maddie questioned, "But -"

"How?" Abby asked "It's a long story! But we'll have time to talk later, right now we really need to reverse what has happened, and Koragg is the only person who can help us"

Nick stepped forward, glowering in Koragg's direction "Help us? How?"

"The world we know has changed," Koragg spoke

"It happened right after Imperious wished that the Power Rangers never existed" Abby added "Imperious used Fightoe and 50-Below to capture Jenji, because he does not have the energy to travel between the pit and the surface world." she turned to Koragg "What can you tell me about Fightoe and 50-Below?" she questioned

Koragg paused and turned to face her "They are two of the Barbarian beasts," he answered "They work for Imperious"

"Yeah, I kind of got that," Abby nodded

"They are as much my enemy, as they are yours!" Koragg added, silencing Abby with a cuff to the back of the head

Abby gasped "Hey!" she exclaimed, while Xander and Vida held Nick back after the crime had been committed "Only Kelly can do that, unless you wish to face the wrath of a red head, you won't touch me!"

"Wait a minute," Chip interrupted "Slow down and rewind...you and the Mummy, have been trying to vaporize us for months -"

Koragg looked down at Abby, the White ranger shrugged "Told ya!" she pointed out

"-and now you're saying you don't like the new guys because they got rid of us?" Chip added, confused on the relationship between Abby and Koragg. They acted like they were old friends, instead of sworn enemies.

"Not because they did," Koragg responded "but because of how they did it, and how they tried to get rid of me"

"And failed!" Abby added, catching the looks on her friends faces "They did it without honor," she told them

"But it is not just that," Koragg interrupted again "those two are planning to overthrow the master!"

Nick scoffed "So, you want darkness to rule the world," he summarized "but not if it's not done nicely?" he laughed

Koragg growled and started forward, only to stop as Abby came between him and the Red ranger "Koragg, enough!" she warned "I told you exactly what their reactions would be like! If I wasn't a veteran ranger I would probably react the same way, but I have seen this happen before, I'm prepared for it!"

"Without honor," Koragg snarled "Victory is meaningless!"

Abby placed her hands on the Knight wolf's armor and pushed him back a few steps "And losing your temper is going to get you nowhere, arguing amongst ourselves is helping no one in reversing the wish!"

"Honor is the one thing in this world that no one can take from you," Koragg added

"I know," Abby agreed "I also know that is frustrating knowing that you could easily battle them yourself, but since your Magic has been drained just like yours, you're stuck in the same position we are."

Vida considered her White ranger friend, curiously "So, what are you suggesting?" she asked

"A truce," Abby answered "This is one of those times, were good and evil must work _together_ to restore what once was"

"Abby, you're not serious?" Xander asked

Abby didn't even turn to acknowledge him; instead she kept her gaze locked with Koragg's -despite there being a visor between them- "What choice do we really have?" she asked

No one answered her.

**xXx**

Xander watched as Abby walked ahead with Koragg; away from the clearing where they had agreed to work together alongside evil to restore the way the world once was. To the younger Mystic's Abby seemed at ease with Koragg's presence, and willing to trust him

"Did we miss something?" Chip asked "Or has Abby finally lost it?"

"Lost it?" Xander asked "Abby never had it!"

"I heard that!" Abby shouted over her shoulder "And for your information, Chip, I haven't lost anything. Trust is the key here, and since I seem to be the only person who actually trust's Koragg, I'm the only chance we have of getting to wherever it is we need to go!"

Koragg waited for her to finish speaking, before he addressed the younger Mystic's himself "You must go to the Tribunal of Magic, and get them to reverse the wish, it is the only way"

"And you're going to take us to them?" Vida questioned, a slight edge of miss-trust in her tone

"The tribunal resides in another dimension, I no longer have the magic to transport you" Koragg answered "and your White ranger is not strong enough to travel between worlds -"

Abby frowned "Thanks for the boost of confidence," she muttered

"You'll have to go on him!" Koragg finished, as if he hadn't heard Abby; he rounded a tree and pointed ahead of him to where Fireheart was waiting for them.

The younger Mystics grinned "Far out!" Chip grinned "Fireheart!"

The others chuckled, and started forward. The dragon growled angrily, and shot blue flames of fury at them. The team backed up.

"He doesn't remember us" Maddie pouted "we raised him from an egg"

"No, you didn't," Koragg corrected her "You never found the egg. I did, I raised him...he's my dragon"

Abby smirked "Possessive thing aren't ya?" she teased

"You're such a pain!" Koragg responded

"Get used to it," Abby shrugged, as Koragg called out in the ancient language and Fireheart bowed down to him.

"He will take you now," the Knight wolf told the teenagers

Nick walked forward "Thanks," he murmured, before turning back to the dragon

Abby hesitated "Um...any chance I can get there by myself?" she asked curiously, shifting from foot to foot

"You are not strong enough to travel between worlds," Koragg told her

"So," Abby pondered "that's a no?" she asked

Doubling back, Nick held out his hand to the hesitant White Ranger "We won't let you fall," he promised

"It's not the falling I'm afraid of," Abby whispered, her eyes full of fear

Nick reached for her hand, and pulled her towards the dragon "Just hold on," he told her, as he clambered onto the back of Fireheart, and with the help of Vida pulled her up behind him "and don't look down!" he added

Abby swallowed, nodded attentively and latched onto his waist, as she felt Vida wrap her arms instinctively around her own. Glancing over her shoulder the veteran ranger smiled thankfully at the Pink ranger, who nodded in reassurance.

"Go with Honor," Koragg told them as Fireheart prepared to take off

The Dragon's wings expanded, and with an almighty lurch, he took off into the sky.

Abby whimpered as she buried her face into Nick's shoulder. She really didn't like this.

**xXx**

Chip crowed with excitement as Fireheart's wings beated against the air either side of him "This is amazing!" he laughed "You guys have got to admit that this is one exciting adventure!"

"Oh, yeah?" Xander asked

"Not knowing where we're going," Chip replied, enjoyment in his voice "Not knowing when we are going to get there, not even knowing if we're going to get back!"

Nick turned to look at Chip the best he could, without sending Abby over the side "Yeah. Really exciting" he agreed sarcastically "You Okay?" he added, patting Abby's hands which were latched together around his waist.

"Mm-hmm," she murmured, nodding her head, without looking up. Within seconds her breathing hitched as explosions reverberated around Fireheart and a screeching voice penetrated their ears.

"Going somewhere?" it was Necrolai. She was behind them. Swooping under the belly of Fireheart, the bat became level with the rangers and cackled "I got you now!" she taunted them, firing more lasers from her eyes, causing the dragon to drift off course.

Abby screamed as she slid to the side, and almost fell from the neck of the dragon. Had it not been for Vida's grip around her waist, she would have plunged back towards to the ground.

"I got you Abs," Vida promised "Just hold on, Ok?"

"Ok," Abby nodded "Ok!"

Swooping back around, Fireheart headed straight for Necrolai, opened his jaws and blasted her with a stream of energy. The bat screeched as she was knocked from the sky, and the rangers laughed at her defeat.

"Look!" Abby shouted over the wind, as the others looked down at the ground as Necrolai disappeared from view

Turning back to the sky in front of them, the rangers watched as the sky was lightened with crashes of Lightning "Hey, is this it?" Nick asked

"I'd say so," Chip shouted back

Fireheart once again opened his jaws, and shot a stream of energy into the air. The lightning hit the energy and a portal appeared in front of them; permitting the rangers passage to another dimension.

**xXx**

Once on the other side of the portal, Abby smiled gratefully as allowed Nick to help her down from Fireheart. Once she was back on solid ground, the White ranger stepped away from her friend and looked around the dead and barren desert as the others joined her.

"Thanks Fireheart," Xander nodded at the Dragon, after he had helped Madison and Vida down

Looking around Vida breathed in heavily "What is this place?" she asked, nervously

"I'll settle for knowing where we are," Abby added

"You don't know?" Xander asked "It was your idea to come here, and you allowed Koragg to send you to a dimension that you don't know about"

Abby rolled her eyes and looked down the line at Xander "Enough" she ordered him "I trust Koragg enough to send us to the right place"

"How?" the Green ranger retaliated "How can you trust him, Abs? After 4 months of fighting him! How can you trust him so quickly?"

Abby didn't answer straight away, and when she did, it was just three simple worlds "I just do!" and she turned away

"Well, I for one," Chip piped up "think we would be better off, going back to Briarwood"

Fireheart roared loudly, before taking off into the air and leaving the rangers behind.

"There goes our way out of here," Xander grumbled, pointing his frustration towards the end of the line where Abby was standing

The White ranger paused, looked around, before scowling in the Green ranger's direction "What? So, you're saying this is my fault?" she demanded, pointing at herself.

Xander didn't answer, merely turned away from his friend, and started down the sand dune in front of him "Since we can't go back," he told his friends as Vida followed him "May as well go forward"

"Give me one good reason why I shouldn't freeze him where he stands," Abby grumbled, her hands turning to ice, as her gaze followed Xander's

Nick grabbed her arm and pulled her along with him "Because we need all six of us to destroy the Darkness," he answered "You can freeze him all you want once this all over"

"Promise?" Abby asked, hopefully

"Yeah. Sure" Nick nodded

Abby shook her head, she knew that was a total lie, but she remained quiet as she followed the others down the sand dune, and throughout the desert ahead of her.

**xXx**

After several miles, the rangers slid down a dune into a clearing; Abby literally sliding down the side of the dune and landing on her butt at the bottom "That was fun," she grinned, as Vida and Chip pulled her back to her feet and they started off again "too bad it's not snow, and I don't have my snowboard - oh! And Britney's not here!"

"Who's Britney?" Xander asked

"My cousin," Abby answered "her and me used to hate each other with a passion; now we're like the best of friends"

Maddie glanced back "How do you go from being one another's worst enemies to best friends?" she asked

"When you save her from being squashed by a Megazord," Abby answered

"Huh?" the Blue ranger looked lost

Abby shook her head "It's a long story,"

"Well we've got time," Xander pointed out "It's not like we know where we are going anyway. You'd think they'd put some signs out here"

Vida laughed "Sure. Something like '_Secret Tribunal of Magic, 3 miles ahead'"_

The others laughed at the joke.

"Yeah, well, at least we would know if we were heading in the right direction" Maddie pointed out "So, come on, Abs. How did you manage to save your cousin from being squashed by a Megazord?"

Abby sighed "You really want to know?" she asked. The younger teens nodded. "Okay. Well, first you have to understand that Britney and I have never been close...we're both addict to extreme sports. I mean, if there is a sport that _doesn't _at least raise my pulse, I won't go for it hence the reason I surf. Ride motocross. Skate. Skateboard, and snowboard," she breathed in "Snowboarding is also something that Britney likes to do, so whenever both of us were on the slopes we were always trying to outdo one another, as you've probably realized I _really_ enjoy showing off! Anyway, Britney and I always clashed over who was better...I mean, I'm pretty much a professional in everything I do, and I've got the medals to prove it; Britney just doesn't like being proved that she's second best to someone..."

The others exchanged looks as they listened to Abby speak, this was the first time they had heard pretty much her life story. But they had nothing better to do...

"When we were kids, Britney and I would take rivalry to a whole new level," Abby continued "I remember once my dad had taken me and Kelly to visit Britney and her parents in New Zealand. Obviously, given Britney's need to snowboard, they lived pretty close to the slopes. I remember once I was getting ready to go snowboarding with Kelly, and couldn't find my board. When I did manage to find it, it was practically shredded -which is pretty difficult to do- I knew instantly that it was Britney. So while she, her parents, my dad and Kelly were out on the slopes, I pretended to be sick and stayed behind. Given I was only 7 at the time; they left me in the cabin alone and told me not to leave. After they had gone, I decided payback was a bitch and raided by cousin's bedroom for her dolls..." she paused "...now you can call be evil, or a bitch...whatever, I don't really care, but I found her favorite doll, and this should mean a lot coming from me because I _hated_ dolls growing up, but it was a pretty little thing and I know Britney cherished it, but not caring about the consequences, I defaced the doll, cut off all its hair, drew all over its face, and coloured over its dress in permanent marker and then put it back in her room"

The younger mystic stared at their friend with wide-eyes

"To say Britney was upset would be an understatement," Abby went on, ignoring the looks she was receiving "as soon as she found the doll, it was like the gates to the underworld had opened. All hell broke loose, and every minute of every day, right up until the moment me, Dad and Kelly were coming back to California, Britney and I did nothing but aggravate and bully each other. It's her fault that I'm afraid of heights!" she added

"How?" Chip inquired

Abby glanced up at him "You know those seats they pull you up on? You can jump out of when you're at the right height?"

Her friends nodded

"Yeah. Well, my dad had told me to go right to the top of the slope," Abby answered "said that if I really wanted to get my pulse racing, that I would benefit from going right to the top and coming down from start to finish; that it would be exhilarating. Sadly, Britney had other ideas..." the White ranger glanced around her friends "...before you ask, I didn't really have much of a choice to share with her. Kelly had already gone on ahead of with my Aunt Kayla, and my dad was going to wait for us at the bottom. Well, half-way up, Britney unbuckled us and made it look like she was going to jump, next thing I knew she had jabbed me between the shoulder blades and pushed me straight out of the seat. Before I had a chance to grab my board, I hit the snow and slid down back down, hitting just about every rock on the way. The bitch broke my wrist and elbow that day, and I was cut off from Snowboarding for the rest of the trip. I never forgave her for that"

Vida muttered 'wow' under her breath "Can you blame her?" she asked "You destroyed her favorite thing, I would have done the same"

"Oh, thanks sis" Maddie responded, staring at her sister fearfully

Abby shook her head "Don't worry Madz, she won't try anything" she winked in the blue ranger's direction "I promise"

"So, how are you and Britney so close now?" Nick asked "how could you just dismiss all that, and act like it never happened?"

"Well," Abby breathed in, "Back on my first ranger team...the Ninja Rangers. Britney and her mom came to visit me, my dad and Kelly -which I obviously didn't like- and during the time of her visit Zurgane attacked. Now, considering I was stuck _baby_sitting, I couldn't go help my team in battle. Which was sort of a good thing considering Zurgane was fighting at Megazord level and I didn't have a zord, let alone a Megazord. But Britney had decided she wanted to go walk around Blue Bay, so while we were out, we accidentally stumbled across the battle and I pushed Britney aside as Hunter and Blake knocked Zurgane in our direction and he tried to eliminate us. After that we realized that despite hating one another, we were still family, and family had to look out for each other...you know...stick together." Abby shrugged "We've been friends ever since. We still try to outdo each other from time-to-time, but Britney is only a professional in Snowboarding, so I don't have to worry about too much competition on the track, sea and ramps"

The younger Mystics laughed as Abby finished her story

"Didn't you say your other friends do that stuff?" Vida asked

"Yup," Abby nodded "Shane, skateboards. Tori, surfs and Hunter, Blake and Dustin ride Motocross" she answered, ticking the activities off on her fingers.

"Is that how you and Hunter met?" Maddie asked

Abby nodded "More or less," she answered "It is the only thing Hunter and I have in common," she pointed out "that and we were both rangers, and on the same team. You know, after he tried to destroy me...but that's another story"

"What?" the younger mystic's gasped "Abby!" they whined, wanting to hear more

Abby giggled, as she pulled away from her friends and run ahead. Vida and Maddie gave chase, only to crash into the White ranger as she stopped dead in her tracks as the sand rose up in front of them.

The sand churned to form a warrior, who drew his swords and faced the girls sending them scrambling backwards as the boys finally arrived "Why have you come here, humans?" the warrior asked

"That's none of your business," Nick responded, dropping his stance and walking forward

Xander reacted and stopped the impulsive red ranger in his tracks "Let me handle this one," he spoke, as the warrior drew his swords. Nick stepped backwards. "Hi, name's Xander, we just flew into this dimension on a dragon, and we're looking for the Tribunal of Magic"

"Tribunal of Magic?" the warrior repeated. The rangers nodded. "Then you're heading in the right direction"

The others laughed in relief

"Excellent," Xander nodded "Then we'll just be on our way"

The friends started forward once more, but the warrior fell into a defensive position, and they stepped back once more "But to get to the Tribunal of magic, you have to get by every warrior that has tried to get there. And failed"

As if on cue, several more warriors appeared on the top of the sand dunes surrounding them.

Abby looked around her, sighed and shook her head at Xander "Should have guessed it would never be _that _easy!" she reminded him

"Well, if that's the only way!" Vida smirked

The warriors from the top of the dunes headed down into the clearing, as the rangers split up to take them on from six different battle fronts.

While the others took on the new-comers, Abby shot forward and directed the warrior that had blocked their path's attention away from the team's leader and onto her. He struck first, aiming a punch to her head; she ducked and jumped into the air kicking numerous times; he blocked each attack, before he swung his arm over her head. Abby ducked and punched. He blocked. Growling at his relentlessness, Abby flipped over onto her hands and pushed back up onto her feet, as she spun around and aimed a punch once more at the warrior's head. He blocked, snapped his hand around her wrist and twisted it, rolling over his arm and gripping it tightly; he twisted his body and appeared behind her, bending her wrist in the same direction until it was pinned against her back.

Abby whimpered as she struggled to free herself "Let go!" she hissed, as she felt her wrist become numb and not from her powers, but from the lack of blood.

"Hey, let her go!" Nick hissed, as he landed behind the warrior and tried for a sweep.

The warrior let go of Abby, who stumbled in her step. The White ranger shook her hand once it was free of his grip and she sighed in relief as the blood rushed back to her fingertips. Spinning around, Abby rushed back into battle and jumped over Nick, as he ducked from a high kick. Landing on the other side of her friend, Abby aimed a high kick at the warrior's head which he blocked, pushing her leg away; he aimed more punches, which were blocked as Abby bounced around him. More punches and kicks were exchanged, before Abby gained the upper hand and grabbed his wrist tightly in her own; as it glassed over with ice. The warrior glowered at her through his mask, before he was knocked clean off his feet as Nick swept them out from underneath him.

Letting go, both White and Red rangers fell into defensive positions, as the warriors around them disappeared and the one they had been fighting rolled back to his feet; while the rangers re-grouped.

"Well done," he nodded. He removed a golden skeleton key from inside his armor and held it out to them "You've earned them...use it wisely" he added, before disappearing into the sand once more.

Abby frowned and looked at the Key in Nick's hand "Okay, that was creepy" she commented

**xXx**

With their prize in hand, the rangers carried on through the wasteland.

As they continued onwards, the rangers started to space out as the heat and time started to get to them. Even Abby was showing signs of low energy, since she wasn't bouncing around as much as they were used too. "Is it just me?" she asked "or is it getting really hotter here?"

"Normally, I would say it was just you" Vida agreed "but it is definitely getting warmer"

Abby sighed "Perfect..." she grumbled brushing her hair from her face "I don't do well in heat!"

Vida smirked "Abby, you do realize how that sounded right?"

"Yeah, didn't realize until _after_ I said it" Abby responded "Just ignore me!"

"That's easier said than done," Maddie pointed out

Abby grinned in her direction "Why would you want to ignore me anyway?" she asked "I'm fun!"

"Can't you use your power of snow and Ice, to cool yourself down?" Vida asked

"Tried" Abby answered "Takes too much energy, and in this heat, energy is the one thing I don't have!" she explained, removing the thin jacket she was wearing, and wrapped it around her waist.

Behind the three girls, were Chip and Xander who were attempting to figure out what the key led too "It could be a treasure chest," the Yellow ranger was rambling on "Maybe it's a key to a castle? Or it could be a key to a -"

"Door," Nick answered for him, as he stopped at the bottom of the sand dune.

There ahead of them, standing in the middle of the desert were two doors. One black. One white.

"That's odd," Maddie murmured

Vida and Abby exchanged looks, and while the others stopped, both girls hurried across the sand to inspect the doors. Vida reached the white one, as Abby doubled further back to check out the black one.

"This is interesting," Vida spoke up "Two doors in the middle of nowhere..." she doubled behind the white door, and appeared on the other side, before looking back at Abby, who appeared on the other side of the black door.

Abby shrugged, as she returned "...leading to nowhere" she explained

"Uh, guys," Maddie spoke up, taking the key from Chip and moving towards the White door. Vida and Abby backed up, as Maddie unlocked the door and pulled it open, to reveal Toby inside the Rock Porium surrounded by customers.

"_One at a time! One at a time!"_ Toby said, looking around at the mob of customers "_Of all the days to be late, where is my team?"_

The team smiled happily

"Guys, its Briarwood! It's the Rock Porium! Even the colour is back!" Vida said happily "its home!"

Chip nodded "and it looks like Toby needs our help! What are we waiting for?" he started forward

Abby stepped out in front of him "Wait!" she said, holding him back "This is probably going to sound strange, but if that's home and safe, I don't think it's the door for us"

The others stared at her in confusion "But Abby, its home...it's everything we want! What we came here to get!" Vida protested

"V, if you go through that door," Abby pointed behind her "There is a very good chance that you will never get your magic back!"

Xander frowned at the White ranger "Abby, look," he pointed at the door "Its Kelly!"

_"Hey, Toby, you seen Abby?"_ Kelly's voice drifted through the door. Abby spun around, and smiled as her gaze landed on her sister _"She was supposed to meet me at the track, she never misses a race!"_

"The Tribunal is giving us a way home," Xander continued "I say we take it!"

Nick shook his head "I say we don't," he spoke up, siding with Abby "We came to find the Tribunal and reverse the wish. We go home now because we're scared? Or it's an easy way out? Or that it looks like everything is back to normal...then we deserve to live the rest of our lives without Magic"

"Nick and Abby are right," Vida agreed "We didn't come all this way to take the easy way out

_"No..."_ Toby answered Kelly, _"...I'm guessing since you're looking for Abby, you haven't seen the rest of my team"_

Abby nodded at Maddie, and the blue ranger closed the door, as she doubled back. The door then disintegrated into sand; leaving the team with door number two.

"Then our only chance is to go through this door," Chip said, as he walked forward and reached the black door. He glanced back at his friends, before pulling it open and revealing a swirling vortex on the other side.

Xander sighed and turned towards Abby and Nick "What happens if it gets worse once we're inside?" he asked

Abby and Nick exchanged looks "Then it gets worse," they answered together, before leading the team forward and through the vortex.

**xXx**

Rising above the water, Abby gasped as she broke the surface and glanced down "This is _so_ cool!" she grinned, as the others awoke all around her.

"This is intense," Chip commented stepping out of the pool and inspecting his still dry clothing.

The scenery around them was so beautiful, serene and calm. Marble pillars lined the pathway away from the pool and towards a panel at the far end. Silk white veils fluttered in the light breeze both around and behind the rangers, causing them to be mesmerized by what they could see.

Climbing out of the pool, Abby hurried down the steps and out onto the white, red and black carpets which led to the panel

"Look," Maddie breathed, as in three separate colors; three judges appeared. One white. Red and one Black. Obviously they represented the magic which had enforced the magical world for centuries.

"You are the first to get to the tribunal of magic," the White judge spoke "In three centuries"

"You are wasting our time and yours!" the Black judge added, harshly

"They have made it this far," the Red judge reasoned "They are entitled to be heard. Speak" he added to the rangers

Xander smiled "Hi," he called, moving down the steps "Names Xander -"

The Black judge cut across him "Enough, we do not care about a name"

"Oh," Xander murmured "Either you or Abby better handle this one, Nick" he glanced at the two in question

Nick and Abby turned to their friend, before exchanging looks with one another. Both of them stepped forward, and Nick spoke first.

"Well, to cut to the chase. There is this bad guy Imperious, who stole our Genie and made him grant us a wish" Nick paused "He wished that the Power Rangers never existed"

"You are the Power Rangers?" the White judge asked

The rangers nodded

"Yeah." Chip spoke "I'm yellow," he pointed at Nick "He's red," he shifted his attention to Abby "She's White -"

The Black judge cut him off "Enough! Go home! There is nothing we can do for you!"

"Now wait a minute!" Nick started up again "We were told you could reverse a Genie's wish"

"We can," the White judge agreed

"But we won't!" the Black judge argued "Go!"

The younger Mystics deflated, and turned to leave

"I don't believe this," Maddie sighed

Abby, meanwhile, remained standing in front of the Tribunal "At least give us a chance to explain what happened, before you turn us away"

The younger mystics stopped and turned back to their team-mate and friend "What is she doing?" Chip asked

"You know as well as I do," Abby continued "that the world is not split into good people and evil people, we all have both light and dark inside of us..." she paused

The Judges remained silent and Abby took this as a cue to continue

"What really matters is the part on which we choose to act," the White ranger continued "Imperious and Necrolai choose to use their magic for evil; we choose to use our magic for good. Without either one the cosmic balance of magic is thrown out the window, that is what happened when Imperious cast his wish with our genie; he toppled the balance by wishing that there was no good magic."

Returning to stand alongside their friend, the younger mystics listened as she attempted to defend what good magic they had left.

"There is chaos in the human world," Abby continued without fail "We cannot restore the cosmic balance alone. We need your help...if you can reverse the wish then we can go back to Briarwood, and re-take our roles as the defenders of the city, protectors of the world"

The judges considered her for a moment, before the White one spoke "What is your name?" she questioned

"Abby," the White ranger answered "Abby Sarah Holloway"

The red judge shook his head "Your real name"

"Abigail Sarah Watanabe," Abby sighed, realizing too late that they already knew that "My father was Kia Watanabe, also known as Lothor; and my mother was Takara Sayuri. She was a legend at the Snow Ninja Academy, but she was also a guardian of the Samurai amulet"

The White judge nodded "and what does that make you, my dear?"

"I'm a guardian," Abby answered "A guardian of all things powerful!" she finished

**xXx**

After the revelation of who Abby really was had come to pass, the Judges exchanged a silent conversation before nodding. "What would you do if we were to grant the reversal of the wish?" the white judge asked

"We'd go back and fight the darkness," Maddie piped up "and restore the world to the way it was. And there would be colour, and laughter, and people would be free"

The others nodded

"And Toby would have his store back," Nick put in "and there'd be music…"

"…and Udonna would have Rootcore!" Vida added

"And we'd have our dragon back," Xander smiled

"And I'd have my cape back!" Chip added loudly

The other rangers frowned and turned to stare at their Yellow ranger

"What?" He asked "It may not mean a lot to you guys, but it does to me!"

Abby looked thoughtful, a smile adorning her features "and I'd have my mother back..." she stated, turning back to the Tribunal "With your help we can get a second chance," she spoke once more "We deserve a second chance…after everything we've done, everything we strive to protect, that we have protected! It's all gone. Because of one stupid mistake, our entire future, our entire destiny has been wiped out just like _that_!"

"They present a good case," the White judge concluded

The Red judge looked either side of him "We need to confirm"

"Yes!" Nick whispered

Abby chewed her lower lip nervously, as she waited for the judges to confirm and decide on an answer. When they were ready, they returned their attention to the rangers and the Red judge addressed them "We admire the ability it took to get here," he told them "We applaud the case you presented. By the powers entrusted in us, we do _not_...grant your request"

The rangers deflated. What had just happened?

"You have got to be kidding me!" Abby snapped, and she stepped forward; only to stop as arms wrapped around her waist and held her back.

"Go home," the Red judge said, waving his arm and sending them back to Briarwood.

**xXx**

The ranger sighed heavily as the Tribunal of Magic disappeared, and Briarwood replaced the colorful, serene calmness of the other dimension.

All around them the Hidiacs growled, and pushed innocent civilians onwards. Man. Woman and Child were treated like slaves to the zombie-like creatures, as Necrolai watched and laughed from her vantage point near-by.

"All that way," Vida spoke, her voice cracking "and we failed!"

"I can't believe its over," Xander added in, disbelief written across his features

Abby shook her head "You'd be surprised how many times I have heard those words," she told her team-mates "Spoken them a few times myself" she added "and I'm still here!"

"Abby, it's over" Maddie tried to reason "we can't do anything. We can't fight this...we don't have any magic"

The White ranger looked away, disregarding any other words her team-mates said to her. She wasn't giving up...she wasn't a quitter

She was a protector.

A guardian.

And it was her job to fight for what was right...and keep fighting until Justice was served. But how did she motivate the others and prove to them, that this was just another fight. And not the end.

"It's not over..." Abby vowed, as she was ushered forward by Hidiacs "...it's far from over!"

* * *

**A/N: What did you think?**

**Question time: I know I have asked two of you this already, but most of you I have not asked. If I was to change the pairing (disregarding the poll) would any of you abandon and/or desert the story?**

**Now, with that out of the way, I'm off to bed. I'm up again in 3 hours to take my sister to the dentist, doctors and then back to the dentist **

**Review (thanks)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 7/6/2011 4:36am_


	20. Total Eclipse part III

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:**_ I am saddened to hear that most of you would abandon Abby just because of a single change in pairings. But I am also happy to hear that although some of you do not want the pairing changed, you would stay and continue reading regardless. That has made my day. Also, a few of you have been contacted by me personally for the reason behind the change, others have not, that is mostly because you are the ones who have said you would stay regardless. If you have received a message from me, and you are one of these people to receive a personal message, then I would consider yourselves lucky._

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Except my OCs and anything unrecognizable._

**Dedications:** _Chapter dedicated too_ **Kamen Rider Lynx, DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Razmend, Taeniaea, BeckyBook12221, RPM Shadow, Chaoshime, Fallingstar22**_ and_ **Kittyhawk09**

**In response: **_I can't remember when the last time I did one of these on a Power Ranger story. Lol. Anyway, in response to __**Kittyhawk09**__: I'm glad to hear that you are enjoying the story. And to answer your question the pairing would change from Hunter/Abby to Nick/Abby, because of the scale of compatibility. That and I have taken a great liking to the Nick/Abby pairing._

_So apologies to any Nick/Maddie fans; I love this pairing as much as the next person. But I can't help where my muse and inspiration leads me. And it's leading me in the direction of Nick/Abby_

_Next chapter will be posted soon._

* * *

**Total Eclipse**

**Part 3**

* * *

"Keep going!" the head Hidiac growled, as he pushed a young boy forward and watched as he landed on his knees in the middle of the street.

Abby's breathing hitched as she watched the teenager get hauled to his feet and thrown further down the street, she clenched her jaw tightly and balled her hands in fists as they shook angrily.

A young woman screamed as she was pressed against an iron fence, before being brutally ripped away and thrown half way down the street by another Hidiac foot soldier.

"Move it!" The head Hidiac ordered

Necrolai stood over the destruction "Any human who doesn't obey the law will be taken to the mines!" she cackled "You live only to serve us now!"

"This is horrible" Maddie stated, as she watched the destruction of her city around her. The people were no longer laughing and carefree as they once were; instead they were terrified and acting like mindless zombies to the horde of henchmen around them.

"They've taken over the entire city!" Chip added "and there is nothing we can do about it!"

Abby glanced sideways at the Yellow ranger "Is that what you truly believe?" she asked, "that it's over? That there is nothing you can do?"

"We failed," Xander answered her, looking downtrodden

Abby closed her eyes, shook her head and looked away from her team. Not once in her three years as a Ranger, had she ever been so disappointed in a ranger team.

Twinkling music caught the team's attention as they looked around to find Toby sitting, winding a small music box in the middle of the street. Abby smiled at the joyful look on his face, as the small item played back soft music.

Necrolai dropped down beside the former shop owner, and snatched the music box from his hands "You were told once!" she snapped "Music is forbidden!"

"But it's just a little music box!" Toby protested

"The law is the law!" Necrolai hissed, smashing the item into the ground "Seize him!" she ordered, as two Hidiacs appeared out of nowhere and grabbed Toby by the arms and started to haul him away.

Toby struggled "No!" he begged "I'm sorry!"

The rangers hesitated

"If we had our magic, they wouldn't get away with this!" Xander pointed out

"You know?" Abby questioned, "Just because you have Magic, doesn't mean that you are a Power Ranger!" Abby told Xander, as she gripped a handful of her clothes and pulled them from her body, revealing her Ninja suit underneath "Being a Power Ranger means that you are ready to put your life on the line to save others, regardless to whether you have a morpher and a shiny suit behind you. A true Power Ranger doesn't count on their magic to back them up; they look deep within and find that which is stronger than all magic. Courage." she explained, before stepping back away from them "You may not be Power Rangers anymore!" she told them, turning her back on the younger mystics "but you still have Power!" and with her final words, she rushed off into battle, leaving the others to contemplate her words.

"Help me!" Toby yelled, as Abby run towards him in her Ninja uniform.

"Power of Snow!" Abby commanded, the emblem on her Uniform glowing a brilliant white in the dark and disarray of the darkness "Ninja Power!"

Only feet away from Toby and kicked off from the ground with both feet and disappeared into a re-bounding blur. She collided with the Hidiacs and sent them hurtling in all directions, and away from her boss and friend "Go!" she told him, coming out of her streak as the rest of Hidiacs were gone "Get out of here!"

Once Toby was out of danger, Abby grabbed the arm of one of the Hidiacs which had foolishly doubled back and reached out to grab her, she flipped him over her shoulder and spun around on kicking backwards at another Hidiac; kick-flipping another foot soldier; Abby landed and roundhouse kicked another Hidiac in the stomach sending it stumbling into a few more which had moved in to attack. Abby giggled as she pointed, as the one Hidiac created the domino effect. However, her distraction proved to be a mistake as a Hidiacs grabbed her from behind, lifted her into the air and threw her over the heads of another group of Hidiacs, and watched as she crash landed onto the asphalt in front of the same fence the young girl had be pushed into earlier.

One-by-one the rest of the Mystic Force were forced into the same corner of the street, as Necrolai walked towards them through an opening in the foot soldiers "Well, well, look who's back!" she snarled

"What are you going to do to us?" Maddie asked, as she backed up into the fence along with the others

"Something I've wanted to do for a long time," Necrolai answered "Annihilate you!" she pulled back her hand and threw it back towards the rangers, as a glow of purple shot from her claw and surged towards the six powerless Power Rangers. Abby -who was standing at the front of the group- raised her hands up and crossed her arms in front of her face. There was a flash of white and the beam disintegrated, as the skies above them turned from the darkest black to the brightest blue "What's going on?" the overgrown bat screeched, looking around "No!"

Abby blinked the sudden sunlight as spots appeared in front of her face "Takara?" she questioned, as the burning white light disappeared from in front of her and the spirit of her mother appeared instead "No matter what happens, I will never be rid of you, will I?" she asked, a smile on her lips

"As long as you continue to put yourself in danger, Abigail" Takara answered "I will always be with you"

"Don't you get it?" Abby asked "'Danger' is my middle name" she grinned

Chip frowned "I thought it was Sarah?" he questioned

Abby laughed, shook her head, and turned to Nick who had spoken as his morpher appeared in his hand "I don't know about you guys," the red Mystic ranger said, stepping up alongside the White ranger "But I'm feeling the magic"

"No!" Necrolai yelled

"Ready?" Nick asked

The others nodded, and with their Morphers back in hand. They morphed.

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!"

With magic back on their side, the younger Mystics tapped into their different elements to help them against the approaching Hidiacs. Maddie, using her Magi staff was able to defeat her Hidiacs with her water powers, by blasting them into the air as streams of water shot out of the ground. Chip, meanwhile, was able to regain his control over lightning and blast high voltage energy beams at the Hidiacs scorching everything within reach; as he flew backwards away from them. Xander, using his control over earth was able to trap the Hidiacs impenetrable vines from the ground, while Vida used her control over Earth to suck the Hidiacs up into a pink tornado.

While the rest of the Rangers dealt with the Hidiacs, Nick took off after Necrolai. The two flew through the air, kicking and punching at one another, before Necrolai swooped backwards and landed on the ground, her eyes glowed purple as she threw out her hand at the Red ranger "Take this!" she growled, as a stream of purple energy flew towards Nick. It caught the warehouse behind the still airborne red ranger and exploded.

Jumping over head, Nick aimed his Magi staff at the overgrown bat as the star on top glowed a faint red "Back at ya!" he shouted

There was an explosion overhead, and seconds later Abby rode in on her bike; she fired several lasers in different directions at the Hidiacs and watched as they scattered. As a horde of civilians dispersed taking cover away from the fighting. Two Hidiacs who had managed to catch Toby once more, attempted to haul him away as Abby spotted them from a distance "Hey!" she shouted, revving the engine of her bike and speeding forward "These guys don't know when to quit!" she hissed, opening the throttle on her bike, and jabbing the laser button on the handle. White lasers shot through the air and hit the ground at the feet of the Hidiacs and caused them to release Toby.

Peeking over his arms, which covered his face, Toby stared up at the fully morphed Ranger "Thank-you," he stammered

"You better go," Abby told him

"Rangers rule!" Toby grinned, throwing his arms into the air

Abby nodded "And don't we know it!" she grinned

As Toby took off, Nick landed beside Abby after taking care of Necrolai.

"Hey," Abby smiled, turning to the side as her friend landed beside her

"Time to clean house," Nick responded, facing the oncoming Hidiacs

Abby groaned "Aw, but I hate cleaning!"

"You'll enjoy this!" Nick promised

"Fine!" Abby responded, "But you owe me!" and with a single bounce she disappeared into a white blur and knocked the Hidiacs off their feet, before skidding to a halt beside Nick "Slow poke!" she teased, prodding him in the shoulder

"Hey, no fair!" Nick pouted

Abby grinned beneath her helmet, before stumbling as the ground shook beneath her feet. Looking up towards the sky, the bull dog from below had returned, this time he was 50 feet high and looking more ferocious than ever "Whoa..." she pointed "Time to take it to the titans," she smiled, "Meet you there!" and she disappeared with a faint pop.

"Hey!" Nick shouted, as Abby disappeared "Wait for me!" and calling for his Mystic racer he disappeared.

Finally arriving on scene, both Abby and Nick joined the titan battle as they combined with the other rangers to create the titan Megazord. Waving his staff in the air, the bulldog hurled bubble-boulders towards the rangers, as Vida took control and slashed them apart with her the sword "Titan Megazord! Galaxy slash!" the rangers commanded together, as with their combined powers they destroyed the bull-dogs staff

"My staff!" the bulldog complained "Impossible!"

"Nothing's impossible for a Power Ranger!" Abby responded

The bulldog dropped his staff "You'll pay for this rangers!" he vowed, before disappearing into a seal of purple

**xXx**

Abby grinned happily from her place on Xander's back; it was a wonder to the rest of the team why she had chosen the Green ranger as her carrier today as opposed to her usual companion Nick. But neither of the two guys seemed to mind, with his arm still around Vida's shoulder, the tall Australian was able to keep Abby up right and not send her tumbling over the railing behind him.

"Going to the Tribunal of Magic took a lot of guts," Daggeron smiled, as the celebration continued "And I can't believe Koragg helped you" he openly admitted

"We were as much surprised as you are," Xander agreed "But Abby trusted him," he bounced the White ranger on his back as she laughed at the motion "Who were to disagree with her?"

Abby cuffed him across the head "Liar!" she accused "You didn't trust him, even after you saw I trusted him!"

"I thought you said that you weren't going to hit us anymore?" Xander asked

"No, I said you couldn't hit me," Abby answered "I didn't say anything about me not hitting you..."

Xander frowned "How is that fair?"

"It's not fair!" Abby grinned "Nothing's fair in love and war" she nodded

"You're weird!" the Green ranger retorted

"Thank-you!" Abby nodded

Xander looked around at the rest of the team who were laughing at Abby, "Am I the only one here who sees a problem with this?" he asked

"X, it's Abby" Vida pointed out "What's not weird when she is around"

Abby frowned as she pondered Vida's words, "Hey!" she exclaimed, as realization dawned.

The team laughed once more

"Bullies," the White ranger pouted, sliding off of Xander's back and retreating behind Nick.

"I just wanted to say I'm sorry," Jenji jumped in as the rangers started to back off their teasing of the smaller -but older- white ranger "This whole mess started because of me"

Maddie shook her head "It's not your fault Jenji," she told him "You had to grant the wish. Like Abby said -"

Abby stuck her head through the loop in Nick's arm and popped up beside him, as his arm fell around her shoulders "I heard my name...you were talking about me, weren't 'cha?" she grinned

"- Like Abby said..." Maddie continued, a smile adorning her features at her mentor and friend "You were bound by a magical contract. Nothing you could have done could have gotten you out of that wish. We're just sorry we couldn't get to you sooner"

Abby nodded "Yeah. Next time I'll be sure to grab the right lamp," she nodded

"The dangers not over yet, Rangers" Udonna warned them "Two of the Barbarian beasts are still -" she was cut off by a low noise from the Crystal ball.

The team groaned

"You had to say it," Vida smiled

Abby slipped out from Nick's arm, and tugged at his wrist "What are we waiting for?" she asked "Let's go play!" she bounced towards the door

"Are you sure she took her medication this morning?" Chip asked, casting a weary look after the White ranger

"Yeah," Nick nodded "Order's from Kelly. Abby is not to leave the house unless she takes her medication!"

The team exchanged looks "Looks like she's going to need another dosage!"

"Are you guys coming, or you going to stand around talking all day?" Abby called, poking her head back into Rootcore "Come on!"

And she was off again

**xXx**

Back out in the battlefield, both Fightoe and 50-below had returned.

"We meet again rangers," the Yeti said as soon as he spotted the team of seven "Attack!"

And the fight was on.

While the other rangers dealt with the bulldog, Abby and Daggeron broke off to take on the Yeti. Squaring off against the huge fluff ball, Daggeron moved in first for the attack, while Abby snuck up from behind. Abby aimed a kick at the Beast that diverted its attention off of Daggeron and turned it onto the White ranger. He caught her foot, twisted it, and flipped her over backwards as she landed on her stomach, on the hood of a near-by abandoned car.

Abby groaned as she rolled off of the car as it exploded.

With Abby down, Daggeron battled the Yet alone; only to be knocked down as the ground around his feet exploded and he was thrown into the air, backwards into the same car that Abby had been thrown into before he too landed on the ground beside the White ranger, losing his laser lamp in the process "Jenji!" he exclaimed

"Ha-ha," the Yeti laughed evilly "I thought it would be harder to defeat a knight, and a guardian?" he questioned, as he stalked forward.

After being knocked out of his morph, Daggeron looked sideways at the half-beaten Abby and grasped her wrist as he pulled her into a sitting position with him.

"How about two Knights and a Guardian?" came a familiar low rumble from the other side of the lot

Looking up at the familiarity of the voice, Abby felt a smile slide onto her face "Koragg..." she breathed, somewhat pleased to see him. From her position on the ground, Abby watched as the Knight Wolf removed his sword from his shield, and pointed it at the Yeti.

"The right to destroy these beasts is mine," Koragg boomed, before running into battle along with the Yeti.

Abby sneezed has a hand wrapped itself around her upper arm, and hauled her to her feet. "Jenji," she complained, but allowed him to pull her off the battle field; he hid her on the side near an abandoned car as he hid with Daggeron behind a tower of metal and trash.

"Does anybody know what is going on here?" the giant cat asked

While the Yeti fought Koragg, the bulldog used his powers to explode the ground beneath the rangers' feet and send them hurling into the air. Abby, hissed, as she breathed and a sharp pain rippled throughout her body "Guys!" she yelled, before screaming as Koragg hit the fence a few meters away from where Jenji had hidden her.

"We should have done our best to defeat these guys when we had the chance," Vida complained, as she pushed herself up onto her knees

"We took the easy way by using Jenji," Chip agreed, as he struggled to get back to his feet

Xander slammed his fist into the ground "Face it guys, we got lazy!"

"That's what Abby was trying to tell me," Nick groaned, looking up towards where Abby was resting. The White ranger was staring at him with fear etched into her features, while her arm wrapped itself tightly around her shoulders, and her eyes shone brilliantly with pain. "But I wouldn't listen!" he managed to make it halfway to his feet, with the help of his sword, before the pain of the explosion crippled him and sent him back to the ground along with the others.

Abby's breathing hitched "Nick..." she yelled "...get up! Come on guys, you can do this! I believe in you!"

Fightoe and 50-Below had re-grouped after Koragg had been dishonorably defeated, leaving the rangers and their fate at the hands of the two barbarian beasts. The two powered up their energy blasts and fired two single beams at the rangers, causing the ground around where they were laying to explode.

"No!" Abby screamed, as the smoke cleared and the rangers were nowhere to be found. Her heart hammered painfully in her chest, as a frown creased her face as a ball of burning pure energy floated out of the explosion and onto a near-by roof, where it dematerialized into the rangers. The White ranger let out a shaky breath.

Jenji's voice boomed in her ears, from behind "Daggeron, they're Ok" he said, ducking down to watch the others "Go Rangers! Go!"

"They have more power!" Koragg murmured, as he replaced his sword into his shield. Despite being evil, Abby noticed that the Knight wolf was standing in front of the place where she was hiding, and it seemed that he was blocking her from view of the Barbarian beasts...did this mean something? Or was it merely a coincidence?

"We sure do," Nick agreed, removing his morpher and preparing the morph. The others followed suit. "Let's show 'em what we got!"

The others nodded "Legendary source! Mystic Force!" they commanded, thrusting their morphers into the air

Watching from the ground, Abby watched in amazement as her friends transformed further in their ranger stages. Instead of their basic uniform, now they were adorned with white accents down the front, brought out by the boldness of the black borders. White shoulder pads elongated from their chests and shoulders, and their helmets adorned similar features connecting them to the animal in which they represented.

"Element of Earth!" Xander called out "Green Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Wind!" Vida followed Xander's lead "Pink Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Water!" Maddie exclaimed "Blue Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Lightning!" Chip countered "Yellow Legend Warrior!"

"Element of Fire!" Nick finished off "Red Legend Warrior!"

"We call forth the power of White magic," the five rangers called out together "Mystic Force! Legend Warriors!"

Abby felt her jaw hit the floor as she gazed up at her friends "Daggeron!" she murmured, glancing over her shoulder "They've got more power than ever!"

"Only the Tribunal can grant that kind of power," Daggeron told her

"I don't care who granted it," Abby smiled "But it couldn't have come at a better time"

Daggeron nodded in agreement and turned back to the battle field, as Xander stepped forward to test out his new powers. He produced a rock slide with slammed into Fightoe and 50-Below before they even had a chance to react.

Vida was next. With her new powers she was able to produce a whirlwind of pink energy.

Maddie was third, and used her new powers to create a tidal wave.

Chip was fourth, and used his new found powers to electrify the barbarian beasts with a lightning bolt.

Abby grinned happily as she watched the two beasts spark dangerously, before her attention drifted to Nick, who was the last to use his powers.

Nick's new powers, abled him to create a firestorm, which hit the beasts head on in a blaze of raw flames.

"That had to hurt!" Abby commented "I'd hate to be 50-below" she added, as she realized that both she and the beast shared the same element "Hey! He stole my element!" she pouted, pointing at the Yeti "Get him guys!"

Picking themselves up from the ground, Fightoe shook his head "This is too much for me," he growled "I'll see you in the dog pound!" and he scurried off

"Ok," Abby frowned; watching him go "What kind of monster runs away from a fight?" she added over her shoulder to Daggeron as she pointed in the direction Fightoe had gone.

Meanwhile, 50-Below was suffering major power difficulties, seeing as the energy beam on his chest had cracked under the intense power outage he had just taken from the rangers. With only one beast left the rangers combined their new Legend warrior powers together and blasted the Yeti backwards into the ice berg he had summoned and which now hovered over him. There was a smash upon impact before the ice berg exploded into shards of ice which rained down upon the rangers.

"Now, that's cold!" five out of seven rangers commented

"Wow," Jenji laughed "It's snowing monster!"

Abby giggled, as she pushed herself up unsteadily and stumbled uneasily out of her hiding place. The others reached her within seconds before she hit the ground.

"Abby, what happened?" Maddie asked, her compassionate nature shining through once more

"It's just an old wound," Abby answered "Had back when I was a Dino Ranger. I think I re-opened it I went up against 50-Below" she explained, smiling gratefully as Nick and Chip allowed her to wrap her arms around their shoulders and lean on them for support. She paused, licked her lips before continuing "I'm so proud of you guys..."

Daggeron nodded in agreement "Well done, Rangers!" he complimented

**xXx**

Once back at Rootcore, Abby sat at the table in front of the Crystal ball as Takara and Claire bandaged up her wound "Danger, really is your middle name" Claire joked.

Abby smiled, before hissing in pain "Do you have to be so rough?" she asked, glancing at her mother "It hurts enough without the extra help"

"If you refuse to use your powers to help numb the pain," Takara answered "then you will have to suffer like everyone else"

The Snow ranger rolled her eyes and turned back to Crystal ball, as Udonna and Daggeron conversed about the Legend Warrior powers in the Xenotome behind them. Trying her best to concentrate on something other than the pain, Abby jumped almost a foot in the air, and let out a cry as she re-opened the wound on her side once more.

There in the crystal ball shimmered a brilliant red dimension with an ugly looking creature within "Uh...what is this? The red room?" Abby asked, glancing up as Daggeron and Udonna joined her at the table "If that's the red room, you can count me out of this battle"

"You're out of this battle regardless," Takara said, placing her hand on her daughter's shoulder "You are in no position to fight. You need to heal"

Abby and Claire exchanged looks

"Mothers orders!" Takara added, before turning to Daggeron "I will come with you to Nether dimension. You may need instant transport back, if things go wrong"

Daggeron nodded and the two disappeared onto the train, which also posed as Daggeron's Megazord "No fair," Abby pouted "Why does she get to have all the fun! I wanted to go!"

Udonna smiled at the 22-year-old, and placed a hand on her shoulder "You have much to learn, young one. One is never too old to learn"

"Well, I'm guessing we should contact the rangers?" Abby suggested, reaching for her morpher "Guys! We've got trouble down town!

_"We're all over it, Abs!"_ Nick responded

Abby nodded "Have fun..." she replied "...mash some monsters for me!"

"_Count on it!"_ the red ranger agreed.

Abby smiled and closed her morpher, as she, Udonna and Claire observed the crystal ball and watched the fight take place downtown. The creature from the Nether dimension looked to be a robot of some kind, and it was causing a great deal of damage to the Solar streak Megazord.

"They need help!" Claire pointed out "That this is massive!"

Udonna, returned to the Xenotome and smiled "The Legend Warrior mode comes with Megazord configurations" she told the two before her

"It does?" Abby asked, and with the help of Claire she popped up beside Udonna "Sweet! Nick!" she called into her morpher, and waited for a reply

_"I hope this is good news,"_ Nick's voice echoed back

"It is," Abby announced "The Legend mode also comes with Megazord powers. Follow the codes on your Mystic Lion staffs!"

_"Excellent!"_ Xander's voice echoed from a distance, before the connection was lost.

Returning to the Crystal ball, the three women inside Rootcore watched as the rangers morphed into their new Legend mode, and blended together to create the Mystic Lion and the Mystic Firebird; first they attacked on two fronts. Xander, Vida, Maddie and Chip in the Mystic Lion, while Nick attacked as the Mystic Firebird; but soon they joined forces to create the Manticore Megazord.

Using their excessive powers, the rangers were able to defeat the robotic monster before it had time to destroy anymore of the city. With the final explosion, Abby punched the air, and started to bounce on her feet as she wrapped her arms around Claire's shoulders and hugged her "They did it! They did it!" the White ranger chanted, a smile adorning her features, as she happily celebrated another victory win for the Power Rangers "Oh, what I would give to see Imperious's face right now..." she grinned, "Maybe if I was really quick -"

"No!" Udonna and Claire scolded, as Abby pulled back and stared at them both with wide eyes.

"Oh, hurtful!" the White ranger pointed out

Claire smiled, as Udonna chuckled lightly before walking away.

**xXx**

The day was almost over. Imperious had been thwarted in what he believed to be a full proof plan, and thus proving that Abby was once again smarter than the average villain. She had originally told Imperious that try as he might he may have been able to wish away the Power Rangers, but he would never be able to wish away the Good magic that would always reside. Even if it was dormant and one had to dig deep to unearth it, but no matter where you looked, good magic could always be found. After the rest of the team had returned to Rootcore, Abby had watched them create a disaster in the kitchen as they attempted to create a cake without magic

"This is going to be a total disaster," Abby pointed out

Kelly, who stood alongside her sister, wrapped her arm around the White ranger and smiled "Don't be such a downer Abs," she smiled "It's the thought that counts!"

Abby shook her head, as she watched the younger teens put the mixture into the oven "Oh, I can't watch!" she murmured, closing her eyes and looking away "Tell me if things go boom" she added

"Don't you think you'd know if things go boom?" Vida asked, looking up from the floor in the messy kitchen

Maddie nodded "I'm also drowning in your faith, Abs" she added "Don't you trust us?"

"You I trust..." Abby nodded "...your cooking skills? Not so much"

The Blue and Pink rangers shook their heads, and turned back to the guys who had collapsed onto the floor on the other side of the kitchen

"And now we wait..." Xander huffed, covered in patches of flour

Abby giggled at the sight of the five of them "You guys are wearing more ingredients than you put in that cake," she pointed out, hissing as the wound on her side twinged painfully "Ow! Ow! Ow!" she complained "Kelly...it hurts" she pouted

"What do you want me to do about it?" Kelly asked

"Make it go away," Abby answered her older sister, in the tone that reminded the younger Mystic's of a five year old seeking help

Kelly stared at the 21-year-old in front of her "How am I to make it go away now, Abs?" she asked "Be realistic!"

Abby grinned "Kiss it better!" she beamed "Like Mommy used to do"

"I am not kissing your wound!" Kelly said, firmly "If it hurts that much, use your Powers to numb the pain"

Abby pouted "Meanie!"

"Love you too, squirt!" Kelly responded, patting her sister's head

**xXx**

Once the cake was ready, the six rangers and Kelly returned to the Rock Porium where Toby was still on stage questioning the whereabouts of his team.

"I just don't understand why my employees would bail on the stores anniversary party!" he exclaimed, his voice ringing loudly as he was still standing in front of the microphone.

With cake in hand, Vida made her way through the crowd

"Sorry we're late, Toby!" Maddie called, as she followed her sister

Xander nodded "We forgot the cake,"

Toby looked surprised, as he jumped off the stage and viewed the cake which was presented to him.

"We made it ourselves," Nick told him

"Yeah," Vida nodded "The old-fashioned way. With hard work"

Abby grinned "and a half destroyed kitchen" she reminded the team

Lightning the candle in the center of the cake, Toby smiled as he approached his team.

Chip sighed "Well, she said hard work, not good work"

"I love it!" Toby told them. As the store and rangers cheered in response. "Ok, I'll just make a wish!"

As Toby closed his eyes, he prepared to wish and blow out the candles.

As Toby's words sunk in, the rangers shook their heads and reached out to stop him, each yelling "No!" in hopes of him getting the message.

* * *

**A/N: What did you think? Thank you to all who supported me through this arc, I really appreciate the help. Also, I apologize to all Hunter/Abby fans, but you now know the reason behind my decision. Also, I understand if you are disappointed in the minor change, but I can promise you just because the pairing will change doesn't mean nothing else is going to change. The storyline will stay the same. Everything will be the same. And you can all thank **_**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl**_** for the idea that will arise next chapter. It involves Hunter and Abby, when they talk about their relationship status...**

**...also, neither of you would know where I can find the entire season of SPD, seeing as all accounts on Youtube stop after a certain episode. And I need the episode 'History' for an additional chapter in this story...**

**...well, that is all I have to say. I am not out for the count; I managed to snag 2 hour's worth of sleep last night, so I am going to try my luck tonight for some extra hours. I wish you all a goodnight/good morning/good afternoon/good evening, depending on where you are in the world.**

**Review (pretty please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated __07 __July __2011 at 02:06am_


	21. Fun Times

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_This is not the break-up chapter. But it is coming. I have two scenes for it, and do not know which to choose from. So do you want Hunter witness Abby and Nick together (this scene is longer), or do you want Hunter to see the growing chemistry, and he and Abby just talk? (this is a short scene)_

**Disclaimer: **_I own nothing. Except my OCs and anything unrecognizable_

**Dedications:**_Chapter dedicated too. _**Kamen Rider Lynx, DJScales, Chaoshime, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Razmend, Taeniaea, Lolsmileyface6, RedHotChillySteppers2008, Purple Sunshine56, Fallingstar22 **_and_ **Beckyboo12221.**

_I'm very pleased to hear -after reading my reasons on Abby/Nick- that all of you have decided to stick by the story. You cannot believe how happy I am to hear that. Also, readers of my Phoenix series, be on the lookout for an update. Hopefully one will be posted tomorrow when I get home from College._

_Here is the chapter..._

* * *

**Fun Times**

* * *

"I hate Sundays!" Nick complained, as he slapped the paint brush against the wall of the Rock Porium. He, and the other Rangers -save for Xander- were supposed to be creating a murial for Toby, one of which would catch people's eye and bring them into the store. They had only been working for the past hour and already things were a little messy. The wall itself was a magnitude of different colors, most of which blended together to form several other colors and the words 'Rock Porium' couldn't even be seen. "It's my day off!"

"And you're filling in for Xander; just like he would fill in for you, if you had a cold" Maddie reminded him

"Hey Chip -" Vida started, but cut off as the Yellow ranger turned to her and slapped a paintbrush full of green pain into the side of her face.

Chip gasped, and his eyes grew wide. He was in for it now.

Picking up a roller, Vida run it down Chip's face and then back up covering his face completely in orange paint.

Maddie giggled, before looking up as the sound of an engine grumbled and Abby pulled up on her bike "Hey Abs," she waved at the White ranger, who was in the middle of removing her helmet

"Hey Madz," Abby smiled, patting down her hair, before spotting Vida and Chip "Oh...having fun I see?" she grinned "Word of advice Chip...orange? So not your colour" she added, jumping off her bike.

Nick rolled his eyes at her encouragement. He wanted this job over with as quickly as possible so that he could enjoy what was left of his day off "Don't encourage them Abs," he pleaded "with Xander sick we don't have time to fool around"

Exchanging looks, Vida and Chip applied more paint to their paintbrushes and turned back to their leader. Vida cleared her throat, as Nick turned and realization dawned on his face as he realized what he had gotten himself into.

While Vida, Chip and Maddie covered Nick in paint, Abby watched from her bike and laughed at the outcome of her friend.

**xXx**

"PAINT FIGHT!" Abby's voice carried down the street.

She had managed to snag some extra painting clothes from the Rock Porium, in hopes of helping her friends finish the work faster. But also because she wanted to be a part of the paint fight, but she didn't want to get her motocross gear dirty. Kelly would have killed her if she had. Picking up a bucket of paint, the White ranger laughed as she dumped it over Maddie dousing the Blue ranger in purple paint.

"It slipped," she said sheepishly, as Maddie turned in her direction

"Uh-huh!" Maddie nodded, picking up her own bucket of paint, and turning on Abby "And so did this -" she threw the contents of the bucket at the White ranger, who squealed and ducked behind Vida, causing the paint to splash all over the current Pink ranger.

Abby laughed as she bounced away from the two sisters, and towards Nick and Chip who had paused in their own fighting, to witness the mishap between the three girls.

"ABBY!" Maddie and Vida yelled, as Abby disappeared behind the boys.

Popping up between Chip and Nick, Abby grinned "Yeah?" she asked "Don't look at me...it's not my fault you don't know how to du-" she screamed, and disappeared behind the Red and Yellow rangers as a mixture of Purple and Green were thrown at her.

"Abby!" Chip and Nick complained, as they were covered from head-to-toe in the two colors, before turning on the laughing White ranger, and together Nick, Chip, Vida and Maddie dumped four separate colors onto her.

Abby blinked and wiped the paint from her face, before laughing all over again.

During the paint fight, Nick crumpled and grabbed his head in pain, causing his friends to stop their playful fighting and turn in his direction.

"Nick?" Abby asked, grabbing Chip's hand as he aimed a paint roller at her

"It's Koragg," Nick answered "He wants to fight"

The others exchanged looks and nodded "Let's play ball," Abby commented, and the five took off for the beach.

**xXx**

Once at the beach -fully morphed- the five members of the ranger team grounded to a halt on the rocks as they searched for Koragg.

"I don't see him," Chip pointed out, spinning in a 360 circle as he searched

"Come on Koragg!" Nick called

A purple seal appeared on the water behind them, spinning around Abby pointed "I think I found him!" she clarified

"Only five," Koragg grumbled "It will have to do"

"Five's plenty!" Nick responded "Let's power up!"

Vida, Chip and Maddie nodded in agreement, and reached for their morphers "Legend Warriors!" they commanded, while Abby pulled back and pouted about not having a suit upgrade.

Once morphed into the power upgrade, Nick jumped into the air and aimed his Lion staff at Koragg "Code one!" he commanded, firing off a firestorm.

It had no effect on the Knight wolf

"Nothing?" Nick frowned

Holding up his shield, Koragg placed his sword against it and responded with an attack of his own "Wolf attack!" he hissed, as the glowing red eye of the Master shone from the center of the shield. The blasts hit Nick dead center chest and knocked him backwards.

Despite not having a 'Legend Warrior' upgrade, Abby reached for the sword on her hip and run into battle alongside a power-upped Chip. The two met Koragg head on, and Abby's sword clashed against his. Their previous alliance seemingly forgotten, pushing up Koragg rolled his sword over his hand and slashed Abby across the chest causing sparks to fly and sending the White ranger over Chip and onto the rocks a few spaces in front of Nick.

Chip followed her, rolling into her side.

"Please tell me that hurt you as much as it hurt me," Abby complained, placing a hand on Chip's shoulder to steady herself as she pushed herself up

The Yellow ranger nodded "Yeah"

"Good," Abby nodded

"How is it good?" Chip asked, as Nick appeared pulling Abby to her feet, and in turn helping him up too

Abby shrugged "Because I'm not the only one who can get hurt just because you guys got upgrades"

"You're just jealous" Nick teased

"Damn straight!" Abby agreed, before turning to the girls who had attempted to take out Koragg, only to have him fend off their attack as if it were nothing.

Vida and Maddie stumbled as their attack was deflected "No way!" they gasped, before looking up as Abby, Nick and Chip stumbled back into view.

"Dark Magic strike!" Koragg commanded, slashing his sword in different directions as dark magic hit the rangers and propelled them backwards by the force.

Hitting the ground, the team groaned

"We're not doing so well," Maddie complained, her voice tense

"You got that right," Vida agreed

Chip rolled onto his stomach as he groaned

Abby coughed as she felt her lungs expand, that last attack had knocked the air clean out of her.

"Come on Rangers!" Nick stated, forcing himself back to his feet

Koragg watched him "Your move!" he prompted

"No problem!" Nick nodded "Mystic Lion staff!" he commanded, slamming it into the ground and send a furious blast of flame at the purple warrior ahead of him. The ground behind Koragg exploded, but the warrior remained unharmed.

Koragg landed in front of Nick and attacked, before opening another wolf attack on the team of five, effectively knocking four of them out of Legend Warrior, and the fifth clean out of ranger form.

"He knocked us out of Legend Warrior," Vida pointed out

Abby groaned as she glanced around at her friends "Speak for yourselves," she muttered

"But how?" Chip asked

"I didn't have enough energy to hold my morphed state," Abby answered "That blast was too powerful. You four were in Legend Warrior...you had the energy to hold your morphed state"

Glowering in Koragg's direction, Nick got back to his feet and raced back into battle with the Knight Wolf; before he was defeated once more and held at sword point.

"It is time Red Ranger," Koragg growled "I have defeated your Legend power! Now I will defeat you!" he raised his sword, ready for the final strike despite the others pleading with him to stop.

Pushing herself up, Abby staggered forward "Koragg, stop!" she yelled.

But he didn't heed her warning.

The sword was inches away from Nick, when thick vines wrapped around Koragg's wrist and pulled the sword back "What?" the Knight wolf demanded

Using Koragg's distraction to his advantage, Nick attacked and slashed at the warrior with his staff before rolling aside and out of danger.

"Nick," Abby sighed in relief, as she skidded to a halt beside him, before looking up in the direction the vine had come from. "Xander!" she exclaimed "You made it!"

"Am I late?" Xander asked, still sounding full of cold

Koragg growled "The Green ranger!"

"Let's do it!" Nick nodded, getting back to his feet, and re-grouping with Vida, Chip and Maddie; as Abby bounced over to where Xander was standing. "Thanks X!" Nick added, after morphing back into his Legend Warrior form with the others.

Xander nodded

"Better late than never," Abby grinned "How you feeling?"

Xander smiled, before noticing her in civilian form "Why didn't you morph?" he asked

"I did," Abby answered "Koragg knocked me out of my morph. I figured there is no point re-morphing since you guys will probably use your Legend Warrior modes to defeat him"

Xander nodded in understandment, before both he and Abby looked up as an explosion caught their attention and they turned to see Koragg being thrown into the air, after being attacked simultaneously by the others.

"I'm not done yet!" Koragg spat

"We'll see about that," Nick responded, as he and the others inputted code 2 on the Lion staffs.

"Legend Warriors! United Formation!" the four morphed rangers commanded, as a bright yellow light soared at Koragg, knocking him backwards into the sand.

Abby laughed as she bounced on the balls of her feet, clapping happily at Koragg's defeat.

The others smiled at her as the re-joined the two on the sidelines "I guess you're feeling better," Nick said, patting Xander's shoulder

"Couldn't let you guys have all the fun," Xander shrugged

"Right" Abby nodded "So, I take it you didn't come to keep me company" she pouted "I'm feeling the love guys"

"Aww," Vida and Maddie cooed, smothering Abby in hugs from both sides.

Nick turned away from the three girls and motioned for Xander to morph.

The green ranger nodded, also turned away from the three girls and morphed "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" before proceeding to morph into his Legend Warrior state.

With five out of six rangers morphed and ready for action, Koragg decided to up the stake and took to his Zord "Follow me if you dare," he challenged

"It's time to go Code 4!" Maddie, Vida, Chip and Xander commanded, "Legend of the Jungle! Mystic Lion!"

Nick turned pointedly to Abby "Stay here!" he told her, before turning back to his staff "Code 5! Legend of the sky, Mystic Firebird!"

Abby frowned, as she watched her friends form their new Megazord configuration "Where do they think I'm going to go?" she asked herself, before remembering back to the time she was kidnapped by Lothor. She shuddered. That had been during a Megazord battle.

For most of the Megazord battle the rangers were in the win, Abby who had had enough experience with kidnappings during Megazord fights, had taken to watching from behind a boulder in hopes that no one would come to take her away again; and that it was safer than to watch out in the open. After managing to render Koragg onto one knee the rangers fired off several lasers which exploded all around Koragg, who had made it back to his feet in no time.

"Counter attack!" he commanded, but his attacks had no effect on the rangers

Finally, conjuring up a ball of energy, the rangers sent it hurling towards Koragg who groaned in defeat as his zord exploded. He lost his sword and hit the ground, causing it to shake beneath Abby's feet.

Feeling a tingle of dread fill her stomach, Abby looked up as a flash of dark energy appeared on the hill top near-by and took the form of Imperious. Glaring darkly at the mummy, she disappeared with a _pop_ and appeared behind him, as the rangers who had moved in for the final strike, found that they couldn't move.

_"Hey!"_

_"What's going on?"_

_"Weird!"_

Was all Abby could hear over her morpher, as she moved up behind Imperious "What did you do?" she demanded, smirking in satisfaction as he jumped at her surprise arrival.

"It is a virus," Imperious answered simply, smirking darkly "It will take down their Megazord. Wait until the Master hears about this..." he laughed gleefully

Abby glared hatefully at him "What's the matter Imperious?" she snarled "Upset that your stupid plan to wish us away didn't work, you have to surrender to something as pitiful as this? Pathetic!" she snapped

Imperious glowered darkly at her, fanned his fan as the virus quickly rendered the Rangers inside the Megazord useless; and then turned the fan on the unmorphed Abby, who stood her ground boldly.

"Imperious!" Koragg snarled, as he towered over the fallen Megazord "Stop!"

Abby frowned "Huh..." she murmured, was Koragg ordering Imperious to stop his attack on her? Or was he ordering the attack of the virus?

Standing over the fallen Rangers, Koragg used his shield to suck the virus out of the Megazord and into him.

Turning away from Abby, Imperious growled in annoyance "Traitor!" he accused

"It's wrong to leave them defenseless!" Koragg snarled, turning wildly in Imperious's direction. He caught sight of Abby who was standing behind the Mummy, looking confused.

"You fool!" Imperious fumed, before disappearing and returning to the Underworld

Abby stared up at Koragg, as the Knight wolf stared back. Some form of understanding passed between them as the rangers made it back to their feet.

Turning away from the White ranger, Koragg disappeared with the final words of "I will only with Honor"

Abby sighed as the Knight wolf disappeared. What the hell had just happened?

**xXx**

Abby glanced up at Xander, as she dunked her paint brush into the bucket of paint she was using "You are going to help us right, Xander?" she asked him, as he looked over some colour charts.

"I've heard paint fumes can be bad for one who is recovering from a cold," Xander responded

Abby scoffed, rolled her eyes and went back to work "Yeah, right, whatever" she muttered, handing the empty paint tin to Nick, and accepting a fresh one in return "Thanks" she smiled

"So, I'll supervise from here" Xander added, faking a cough as he went back to the colour charts in his hands "Hey, you guys may want to use Midnight orange..." he instructed "It's really beautiful"

"Uh-huh," the others nodded, turning back to the task at hand

"I'm not sure who I don't understand more," Nick spoke, directing everyone's attention -save for Xander- onto him "Xander or Koragg"

Vida frowned "What are you talking about?" she questioned

"Well, Xander's..." Nick started, pointing at the Green ranger who was currently observing the colour charts, but covering his right eye "Xander -" The team laughed. "But Koragg...does anybody but me think about why he never finishes off a fight?"

No one answered

"Because Koragg refuses to fight without honor," Abby answered, turning to her friends "trust me; there aren't many villains out there that would give you a fighting chance."

Chip grinned "You'd know all about that wouldn't you?" he asked

"Yeah," Abby grinned and nodded "I guess I would!" she winked at the Yellow ranger and went back to work, as the others chatted about Koragg and his loyalties. If he was an honorable warrior...why was he fighting for the Master?

Mid-way through the conversation, and the painting, Abby felt a numbing sensation throughout her head. Pressing a hand to her forehead, she groaned at the feeling drawing attention from Maddie who was working beside her "Are you Ok?" the Blue ranger asked

"Yeah, I'm fine" Abby responded, her voice tense. She shook off the pain and went back to work "Just a headache"

"Maybe you should take five," Maddie suggested

"No, I'm Ok," Abby smiled, as she sat on the top of the steel steps, reaching over the top to paint the wall, and kicking her legs happily underneath "I can feel it -" she cut off as a flash of several images streamed throughout her mind's eye.

Abby groaned.

_-Vision-_

_Sparks flew as both Daggeron and Koragg slashed at one another with their swords._

_Squaring off on opposite ends of the Quarry, Koragg thrust his shield at the Solaris Knight and fired. Purple streams of energy soared towards Daggeron, who jumped into the air to avoid the collision._

_He jumped over Koragg and landed on the other side of him, before both jumped at one another and collided in mid-air, as Daggeron slammed a kick into Koragg's chest._

_Koragg retaliated by using his shield, and firing the Master's powers at Daggeron causing the ground to explode. The dust cloud faded, and Daggeron jumped back into battle._

_Rolling away from the purple warrior, Daggeron got back to his feet and aimed his lamp at Koragg, before he was knocked aside by an energy blast._

_"Imperious!" Koragg growled_

_-Vision-_

Abby gasped as she was pulled out of her vision.

She looked up at the others who were staring at her with concern "What was that?" and "Are you Ok?" were the first two questions she heard, as her senses returned to normal.

"Daggeron's in trouble," she murmured her voice tense as the numbing feeling started to fade.

"But how..." Xander started

Abby leveled him with a look that clearly stated that they didn't have time for an explanation.

Holding up his hands, the green ranger backed off and the six Rangers took off.

**xXx**

"...next to the master!" Imperious taunted, raising his elongated fan and preparing to eliminate Daggeron once and for all. And he would have done so too, had it not been for Nick and his timing.

"Think again!" the Red ranger shouted, running towards the pair and kicking Imperious away from his mentor

"Daggeron," Vida called, as she and the others skidded to separate halts beside him

"You all right?" Abby asked, helping Daggeron to his feet

The knight nodded "That was close," he told them, before falling back into teacher/ranger mode "Nick. Abby, you come with me" he told them "The rest of you go after Koragg"

"Right!" the others nodded, and the took off, leaving Daggeron, Abby and Nick to deal with Imperious.

Armed with a Laser Lamp, sword and Snow staff; Abby, Nick and Daggeron squared off against the Mummy.

Throwing out his fan, Imperious sent centipede like lasers at both Nick and Abby, who deflected them by cutting through them with their weapons.

"I hate insects!" Abby grumbled, slicing through another laser and watching as it disappeared.

Repeating the movement, the three rangers jumped backwards to avoid the blast which followed the next set of blasts. As she landed, Abby stumbled as Nick fumbled in his footing and crashed into her.

"I love a big finale!" Imperious jeered, firing off several energy blasts from his fan, as the three rangers he was battling with run towards him.

Jumping into the air Daggeron fired his Laser lamp as the blasts caught Imperious in the chest. Once landed he spread his arms, as Abby and Nick vaulted off of his shoulders, and leaped at Imperious their weapons in hand.

"Ice Crossbow!" Abby commanded, firing her Ninja weapon as the ice arrow shattered on Impact with the Mummy but sent him fly backwards nonetheless.

Landing in front of Abby, Nick slashed down with his sword and doubled back, lowering his sword as Imperious landed on the ground with a thud. "That got him!" he nodded, shouldering his sword

"This game has had a most unfortunate end!" Imperious complained, sweeping his cloak over him and disappearing

Abby rolled her eyes beneath her helmet, as her Ice Crossbow disappeared.

"Want more?" Xander's voice called from the opposite side of the Quarry.

Turning Abby, Daggeron and Nick were just quick enough to witness Koragg's disappearance, before rejoining the others.

"So that's it?" Abby asked "No Megazord battle? No growing big and abandoning me...because I'm starting to feel unloved here"

The others laughed half-heartedly, as Nick wrapped his arm around her, and pulled her into a side hug.

**xXx**

Dropping the paint brush into an empty tin of paint, Abby backed up and observed the murial above her. In her honest opinion...it completely sucked.

"Well it's..." Maddie started "It's..." she couldn't find the right word

"Awful," Vida supplied

"Yeah, that's the word I was looking for" Maddie nodded

Xander shook his head as he approached eating a banana "Look, what you've done" he sighed "Toby trusted you guys to create a murial that signifies the uniqueness of the store, while still honoring the essence of music..." he pointed at the sign "...and this is what you give him"

As if on cue Toby appeared, jumping in surprise when he saw the sign "This is...shocking!" he gasped "I've never seen anything like it. You think people walking by are going to stop and look at this, and want to come into my store?" he asked

Xander shook his head

"Well, I do!" Toby grinned, much to the surprise of the others "It's beautiful...whatever it is! Good work guys!" he complimented the team

"Thanks boss," Xander smiled, standing in front of the sign "We worked real hard on this! It was a little hard to keep these guys believing in my vision, but..." he glanced back at the sign "I think we pulled it off!"

Toby nodded "Good work. You can be proud of yourselves" he nodded before disappearing back into the store

Xander smiled, before turning back to the others who were glowering at him "What?" he asked

"Get him!" Vida stated, after she and the others had picked up paint tins, rollers and brushes

"Guys! Guys, come on..." Xander pleaded, backing away "Be cool"

Abby grinned from the sidelines, before stepping in front of him "Hold up guys," she told the others. Xander sighed. Turning on the spot, Abby swiped the banana from the Green ranger, smiled and stepped aside "Now get him" she stated.

Xander paled, and raised his hands as the others threw the paint at him.

* * *

**A/N: Okay. So Hunter and Abby's talk wasn't in this chapter, but it is coming. Promise.**

**Off to bed now. Got college in a few hours, get my results :/ I am so nervous.**

**~*Review*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 7/8/2011 4:46am_


	22. Koragg's Transformation

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_As most of you know I updated my Phoenix series last night. I hope you appreciated the change from White to Scarlet. :)_

**Disclaimer:** _I own nothing. All I own is Abby and anything Abby related. Everything else is copyrighted by Disney. And there is no copyright infringement intended in the making of this story._

**Dedications:** _Chapter dedicated to the following: - _**DJScales, Chaoshime, Razmend, Fallingstar22, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Taeniaea, BeckyBoo12221** _and_ **Miyu101**._ Thank-you for the awesome reviews and comments. Really appreciate it._

* * *

**Koragg's Transformation**

* * *

"Well?"

"I'm afraid to say that she has been witnessed with him. But nothing short of friendship."

"But the chemistry is growing, I can feel it!"

"Then why don't you leave her?"

"And if I am wrong?"

"She wasn't worth your trouble to begin with; I still do not understand why you wasted your time with her, anyway!"

"Because the fact remains, Leanne! I loved her!"

"Loved, Hunter! You _loved_ her! Past tense!"

There was silence. "Yes. I loved her"

"Do you still love her?"

Silence.

"The heart works in mysterious ways," was the response "but I believe that our time has come to an end. And as pain staking as it is for me to say; it would seem Abby and I have run our course"

Leanne Omino smirked triumphantly as her brother came to his senses, and admitted that his love for the little Snow ninja was nothing short of a myth.

**xXx**

Bound only by a single thick rope; both Nick and Daggeron rolled across the forest floor armed solely with wooden training swords. Watching from the sidelines were the rest of the rangers, Udonna and Kelly Holloway. Spinning around, so that the rope was wrapped around his stomach Daggeron swiftly moved the sword in rapid directions as Nick ducked in avoidance and blocked with his own sword. Pulling back on the bind around his wrist, Daggeron pulled Nick clean across the forest floor and watched as hit landed on his back just beneath him.

"Ouch," Kelly winced, as Abby smiled across at her

Lying on the forest floor, Nick was able to block Daggeron's sword with his own.

"Sorry young warrior," Daggeron smirked "Next time I'll take it easy on you"

Vida cackled teasingly

"Don't even think about it" Nick retorted, kicking up and pushing Daggeron back allowing himself enough time to get back to his feet.

Daggeron nodded in approval at the way Nick had protected himself.

"Why doesn't he just use his laser lamp?" Xander asked, from the front of the rangers. He was sat between Udonna and Chip; the latter seemed to be more into the battle, as he was dodging and guessing attacks before they were even made.

Udonna leaned in closer to her student "In bound battle training only swords can be used, and no magic" she explained "Daggeron is very skilled in this technique"

Speaking of Daggeron, he had just pushed Nick backwards; pulling on the rope as to keep the red ranger balanced "That's because I was taught by the best!" he called over to Udonna, have seemingly heard the conversation "Now Nick is going to beaten - I mean, taught by the best"

Maddie smothered her laughter with her hand

"I see that, uh, humility doesn't set in when one reaches middle age" Nick taunted

"Oh," Kelly winced

"Middle age?" Daggeron asked

The two returned to training, as Vida nodded "Nick's got this one wrapped up," she stated confidently

"Oh, it's not over yet" Xander replied

Catching Daggeron's sword at the hilt, Nick twisted his and pushed up. Daggeron's sword flew into the air and back down as Nick caught it, smirked and then tossed it back.

Abby groaned "Oh, you had him!" she called "Don't give him his sword back!"

"What about fighting with honor?" Kelly asked, nudging her sister

"I may fight with honor," Abby replied "But I still know how to have fun" she smiled

Kelly returned the smile, pulling her sister into a hug in the process.

The fight continued; before Nick leap-frogged through a tree and kicked Daggeron's feet out from underneath him. The knight hit the ground as Nick held him at sword point.

"Yeah!" the others cheered from the sidelines

"Good work, Nick" Daggeron complimented his student, "You took me fair and square and you did it with honor"

Helping his teacher back to his feet, Nick responded "I just got lucky," he answered

"There is no luck here," Daggeron told him, removing the leather strap from his wrist "Your skill is growing stronger" he turned back to the rest of his students "In fact you've all improved"

Nick smiled as he returned to his friends; Abby obtaining his sword and poking Kelly with it "You're next," she teased

"Oh no," the red head shook her head "You stay away from me with that thing. Ninja training is hard enough; I have no plans to allow you to teach me bound battle"

Abby rolled her eyes "Big baby" she pouted, tossing the sword across the clearing at Daggeron.

"You were taught by the best," Chip grinned up at his mentor "and so are we. Maybe one day we could be as good as Leanbow!"

Daggeron hesitated, as Chip's words sunk in with everyone. Abby froze and ducked her head as Udonna looked up sharply, while the others merely looked confused. "I'm sorry Udonna," Daggeron apologized "I told Chip and Abby about your husband. They promised not to say a word"

"And we didn't," Abby responded,

Chip looked nervous "Until now..." he added sheepishly

"Does someone want to fill us in?" Xander asked, exchanging lost and confused looks with Maddie, Vida and Nick.

Udonna looked hesitant

"Udonna, he was a great man" Daggeron told her "A hero. Perhaps it is time they learned about him"

The white sorceress nodded "Yes." she agreed "It's time we told you the whole story"

**xXx**

Once back at Rootcore; the rangers, their mentors and Kelly spread out into the open air of the training grounds above the base. Abby and Kelly sat side-by-side on a small elevated wall opposite where Udonna and Daggeron were standing preparing themselves for a story that happened a lifetime ago. Crossing her legs Abby looked up expectantly, like a child who was waiting for story time to begin in playschool.

"Before the Great war," Udonna began "Leanbow and I lived happily with our baby..." she smiled "his name was Bowen"

"Leanbow was my mentor," Daggeron inputted "The forces of evil attacked, and we fought them on all fronts. Leanbow fought bravely, but Morticon and his troops were too strong, we needed a plan, so Leanbow met with Niella and myself"

Udonna smiled as she turned to face Daggeron "He always did things his way," she nodded

"I remember," Daggeron nodded "and it was always the honorable way"

Abby frowned as she glanced down at her hands, she knew that she didn't know this story, but some factors of it were making her think more than she normally did.

"Niella and I prepared for the final battle," Daggeron continued "Then we were joined by someone that we thought was our friend"

"Calindor," Abby murmured

Daggeron nodded in confirmation

"But I thought Calindor was your enemy?" Chip questioned

"He is," Udonna answered "and having once been a dear friend, it made the betrayal cut all the deeper"

Kelly nudged Abby, "Like with the Thunders" she reminded her sister

"Shh!" Abby shushed, pressing a finger to her lips

"When the battle was taken to the surface world," Udonna continued "I knew the forces of darkness would be after our child, Bowen. Born of magical blood. He would have the power and the potential to stop their evil domination"

"As I left with Bowen," Daggeron took over the story "I was attacked by Calindor"

Kelly perked up "He attacked when you had an innocent baby?" she questioned. Daggeron nodded. "That's low, even for the forces of darkness"

Abby grabbed her sister's hand and squeezed it gently, as she looked to Udonna and Daggeron to continue the story.

"Dark magic gave Calindor more power than ever," Daggeron continued "In the end our magic's collided and we were both cursed. As for Bowen, we now know Phineas found him and brought him to the safety of the human world"

Maddie shifted in her seat "So, your son is alive?" she asked "Somewhere"

Udonna nodded "Yes. Somewhere."

"Given this war was...how long ago?" Kelly asked

"20 years" Udonna answered

The red head nodded "Your son would be about 20, 21 years old" she turned to her sister "Right?"

Abby looked thoughtful as she quickly counted the math's in her head "If he was a year old when he was brought to the human world," she responded, with a nod "and the Great battle was over 20 years ago, Bowen would be 21-years-old, right now" she confirmed

"Leanbow led the fight," Udonna continued, smiling at the two Holloway sisters "and banished the armies of the Darkness to the Underworld. He told Niella to seal the gates, and then he continued the battle behind them...alone"

The rangers were silent as the story continued

"Leanbow and Niella gave their lives to save us all," Udonna finished

"So you lost your son, your husband and your sister," Abby piped up "All in the same day"

Udonna nodded sadly.

Chewing her lower lip nervously, Abby turned to her sister beside her; and surprisingly threw her arms around her; taking Kelly by surprise. It had been until she had heard the full story of what had happened 20-years-ago, did the White ranger realize that she could lose Kelly, or Kelly could lose her in the exact same way Udonna had lost her family.

And Abby was positive that she wasn't ready for that, she now knew why Kelly wanted her to hang up her morphers so badly.

"It's Ok Abs," Kelly murmured, patting her sister's back and stroking her hair "I'm not going anywhere...anytime soon" she promised

Abby smiled, drew back from her sister and turned to Udonna as the other rangers got carefully to their feet

"Their sacrifices will not be in vain" Xander stated

"They will be remembered!" Vida agreed

"We will never stop fighting until there is piece in both worlds," Chip promised

Nick cried out, as he grabbed his head in pain; causing his friends to turn quickly in his direction. "Koragg wants to fight," he stated, once the pain had subsided

"We are ready," Daggeron confirmed, moving forward

"No," Nick told him "Not you Daggeron. You are to meet with Imperious, separately, to finish off an old battle"

As Abby jumped up to join her friends, Kelly grabbed her hand and pulled her back "But this has to be a trap!" she told them

"Of course it is," Abby answered "But we're still going!"

"I think it's time for some payback" Maddie agreed

Nick turned in Abby's direction "I don't know about you guys," he addressed his whole team "But I'm ready for this"

"As am I!" Daggeron nodded

Kelly looked scared "Abby..."

"I'll be fine," Abby promised "Remember? I got two guardian's watching over me" she smiled, winked and joined her team-mates as they left Rootcore.

Once her sister had left, realization dawned as Kelly figured out what Abby had meant when she said that she had _two_ guardian's watching over her. "Watch over her, mom" she whispered, turning to Udonna as the white sorceress touched her shoulder reassuringly, and lead her back down into the main part of Rootcore.

**xXx**

Out in battle the rangers met Koragg in a small clearing on the outside of the city. "Welcome," he greeted them in his usual evil demeanor

"All right," Nick retorted "What do you want?"

"Your Legend Warrior powers!" Koragg responded

"You must be joking!" was Xander's response

Chip shook his head "There is no way!"

"We'll show you what the Legend Warrior power is for!" Nick challenged

Four out of five rangers removed their morphers "Legendary source! Mystic Force!"

Koragg nodded and drew his sword "Excellent. Your new magic is strong. That is why I must have it"

"No way!" Maddie snapped

And together four out of five rangers jumped forwards and attacked. Abby pouted as she pulled back, ever since her friends had received their legend warrior powers she had been forgotten about in battle. It seemed not even the forces of darkness deemed her worthy enough to fight, because she didn't have the same level of power as her friends did.

_This is so not fair_ she pouted

**Problems Abigail?** came the voice of Takara

_Yeah. Just because I don't have a Legend Warrior mode, doesn't mean I'm not handicapped. I can still fight. But no one seems to take me seriously anymore._

There was a minor silence

**Abigail, you must always remember **Takara responded **you are stronger than the average ranger. You have not only Magic coursing through your veins, but you also have control over snow, but also over earth. Combined together your power is unstoppable.**

_But how does that help?_

**All you have to do is believe in yourself **Takara coached **Believe. And you will be blown away by what you can do. You have the power...you just need to know how to use it.**

Abby lowered her head and looked down at herself through her visor. How did she unlock the magic within her without allowing it to corrupt her? _Absolute power corrupts absolutely _she reminded herself "I don't want to my power to corrupt me like it did Lothor..." she murmured "...but I also want to be able to do my fair share of fighting"

Closing her eyes Abby pooled together her magic, she didn't know why she was doing it or what she was going to do with it once she had pooled it all together; but all she did know was that she had to help her friends somehow, and _something_ was telling her that this was the right way to go about it.

From their places on the floor -after being knocked aside by Koragg- Maddie, Vida, Chip and Xander looked up as a bright white light descended from the clouds over head, and swirled around Abby who was stood motionless behind them.

"Abby!" Chip yelled, but the White ranger didn't respond

The white light swirled around Abby, bringing with it a chilling gale. It swirled around her catching the attention of not only the Pink, Blue, Yellow and Green rangers, but also Nick and Koragg's; both of whom stopped and turned in the direction of the sixth ranger.

"What's happening?" Maddie questioned

The freezing wind wrapped around Abby and seconds later it disappeared, leaving in its wake the White ranger. But there was something different. Instead of Abby's usual ranger suit, it had been upgraded. She had pale blue chest plates around her upper chest and shoulders, from her wrists down were covered in pale blue gloves as she also wore pale blue boots on her feet. The rest of her uniform was white. As for her helmet; instead of the usual half shaped snowflake it usually adorned, Abby's helmet now adorned small tuffs on either side which looked like ears. Polar bear ears.

"She has Legend Warrior powers!" Vida exclaimed, as a Lion staff appeared in a bright flash and Abby curled her fingers around it.

"Cool!" Chip grinned

Xander nodded "Sweet!"

Abby gasped and surveyed herself through her visor "Oh...My...GOSH!" she yelled "THIS IS AWESOME!"

"Impossible!" Koragg raged, knocking Nick away and running across the clearing towards the newly upgraded White ranger.

Rolling back onto his feet Nick called out to his team-mate "Abby! Look out!"

"Huh?" Abby questioned, looking up. She stepped back and blocked a high kick from Koragg before countering with a sweep, but the Knight wolf jumped up to avoid the attack from the White ranger. He slashed his sword through the air, but the sound of a clash echoed around the clearing as Abby twirled her new Lion staff in her hand and slammed it against Koragg's sword. Pushing back away Abby floated backwards and snapped her head up the moment she landed; she jumped over Koragg's sword and spun around aiming to slam her staff into his stomach the moment she came back around. Koragg was ready for the attack and blocked with his shield.

Finally able to get in a decent; Koragg managed to catch Abby off guard and slam his shield into her stomach sending her tumbling backwards and rolling across the floors; the action snapped the rest of the rangers out of their mesmerized state and caused them to form a protective wall between Abby and Koragg, as the White ranger got back to her feet.

"Give me your Legend Warrior powers!" Koragg demanded "and the Master will grant you a place at his side"

"Forget it!" Vida growled

"We only use our magic for good!" Xander agreed

"That's right!" Maddie nodded

"And we always will!" Chip retorted

Tightening the hold around her Lion staff, Abby turned to Nick "Can I...?" she asked, bounding up and down beside him, as she twirled her staff in her hand "Please! Please! Please!" she begged

"Go for it!" Nick nodded

"Sweet!" Abby grinned, bouncing forward "I'm going to pick...Code Two!" kicking off from the ground, the White ranger jumped into the air, twirled the staff in a circle and then slashed upwards towards Koragg "Avalanche!" she yelled, as a rocks and snow surged through the air towards the purple warrior. They both hit and the Koragg sparked dangerously as the ground both behind and beneath him exploded and he was rendered to his knees.

With Koragg down, the other rangers congratulated Abby; whilst Nick blasted past her to take on the Knight Wolf.

Running full out across the clearing, a shimmer of dark energy erupted alongside Koragg and a fast moving blur collided with Nick sending him flying backwards, causing his friends to come running.

"What is that thing?" Vida asked, as she jumped over Abby who had landed on her knees beside the fallen Red ranger

"I don't know," Abby answered, shaking her head "But he sure is ugly!"

The creature looked like it was about to charge, when it spoke in a multitude of high, low and growling tones "You're all mine rangers!"

"Man that is one ugly monster!" Nick said

Abby punched his shoulder "That's what I said!" she pouted

"Come on guys," Nick spoke, trying his best to ignore the female beside him "Code One!" he fired off a firestorm at the monster, but it did no harm, but merely deflected the blast back at them.

"That did even make a dent!" Chip exclaimed

"It looks like we're in trouble!" Maddie pointed out

Abby rolled onto her back, and sat up "Hot! Hot! Hot!" she whimpered, attempting to cool herself down with her powers.

With the rangers down, the monster aimed its blaster at them and fired off a ball of yellow energy. The ball hit the rangers and threw them backwards a couple more paces.

"This isn't the way," Koragg shook his head

"Be quiet!" the monster told him "Send them to the Underworld!"

Placing his sword back into his shield, Koragg grumbled in annoyance "Very well!" he nodded, before throwing out his hand at the rangers, and causing a spell seal to appear beneath the rangers sucking them into the ground.

"What's happening?" Nick asked

"I don't know," Xander answered

Abby panicked as she looked around "It's a spell!" she told the others.

**xXx**

The seal opened up into the dark and gloomy atmosphere of the Underworld, and spat out six unmorphed Power Rangers. The moment the rangers hit the ground, the Hidiacs were upon them like ants, grappling and pulling them by the arms to their feet to face Imperious "Welcome to my humble home, Rangers" he told them cheerfully, before rounding on Abby "or should I say Welcome back..." he cackled "If I had known guests were coming, I would have tied up!"

"Wow, it's really nice to see you guys" said a voice that the rangers never would have thought they would have heard in the Underworld.

"LeeLee?" Vida questioned, as the blonde came into view "They got you too?"

Xander struggled against the Hidiac which held him "Don't worry; we'll get you out of this disgusting place!"

"Thank-you," LeeLee smiled "I hate it here. It's always so dark and damp...not to mention getting turned into an insect at everyone's slightest whim"

The rangers looked lost, what was she talking about? She acted like she spent every minute of every day down here!

"Complaining again, daughter?" Necrolai asked, as she appeared behind LeeLee

"Daughter?" Chip asked, in disbelief

LeeLee smiled brightly "Can we keep them here, Mom?" she asked "Can we? They have things that Zombies down here will never have, like souls" she grinned

"Of course," Necrolai promised "Once their power is gone, you can keep them as your pets for all eternity!"

"Sweet" LeeLee grinned

Abby glowered hotly in the blonde's direction.

**xXx**

After a minor struggle; the Hidiacs were able to get the rangers up onto elevated podiums where they were rooted to the spot by dark magic. The dark magic riddled their bodies, and Abby whimpered softly as pain rippled through her from head to toe. It was like a bad nightmare, that was about to become reality.

"So nice of you to bring me the gift of your Legend Warrior powers," Imperious thanked them

"You're not getting anything from us!" Vida spat, her voice tense as she attempted to fight off the evil which rippled through her

Imperious shook his head "Oh, it's not for me" he answered "It's not for me. It's for the master" he pointed at the gaping hole in the floor, where an evil red eye appeared.

The ground within the cavern began to shake, as red light shot out of the hole, and the Hidiacs around the walls bowed obediently

"That's the thing Leanbow sacrificed himself to defeat!" Nick shouted over the growls of the master.

Koragg looked away at the name, as Imperious growled in responds "That name is not spoken here"

"Leanbow!" Abby grinned, her eyes gleaming with excitement at the prospect of pissing Imperious off more than he already was "Leanbow! Leanbow! Leanbow!"

Imperious growled angrily and waved his fan in Abby's general direction, the ripples of energy through the rangers bodies intensified with Abby, who screamed in pain as her body crippled beneath her "Insolent brat!" he snarled "Now! You will give the master the power to rise up and conquer!" he waved his fan once more at the rangers, as six brightly coloured lights shot out of their chests and mixed together as they sank into the gaping hole in the floor.

"They'll be all right, right?" LeeLee asked, as she watched the rangers squirm as their powers were drained from within them.

"The master will rise!" Imperious said happily

Koragg turned and surveyed the rangers "They cannot defend themselves!" he confirmed, more to himself than anyone else "There is no honor in this defeat"

"Stop that foolish babbling!" Imperious scolded him "This is our day of victory! This is the end of the Mystic Force!" he laughed evilly

There was a flash of brilliant white within the cavern, and seconds later Udonna appeared in front of Imperious, disrupted the beam by channeling her mystic magic into the gaping hole and ending the draining process on the rangers. Falling forwards and gasping for breath, the six Mystic's looked up at their teacher in surprise.

"Udonna..." Abby breathed

Spinning around Udonna faced Imperious who did looked anything by surprised at the arrival of the White sorceress "How touching! The sorceress comes to save her little rangers!" he sneered "Now you will feel the wrath of the master!"

There was a blast of red electricity which wrapped itself around Udonna and lifted her into the air, before dropping her to the ground. Udonna groaned in agony as the rangers yelled from their podiums as they attempted to free themselves in hopes of helping their teacher and friend. Their plans, however, were in vain and all they could do was stand back and watch as Udonna was destroyed right in front of them.

Imperious laughed manically, as Udonna rolled over onto her back as the energy continued to destroy her. "Behold her destruction!" he told the rangers

"Udonna!" Abby yelled

And seconds later the voice of Koragg mimicked her actions, as he brushed past Imperious, jumped into the air and removed his sword from his shield.

The rangers panicked, thinking the worst, Koragg slashed his sword through the energy beam which was killing Udonna and disrupted the blast.

The cavern shook, as the light from the master disappeared. There was a flash of white and once it cleared a warrior in ancient mystic armor stood before them. Udonna groaned as the beam left her body, and the platforms beneath the rangers feet turned to sand as they each sunk down after they had crumpled beneath their weight.

"No," Imperious said in fear "It can't be!"

The armor of the warrior which had once been Koragg disappeared, leaving behind an unfamiliar man...although; the rangers found him unfamiliar...Udonna on the other hand seemed to recognize him immediately.

"Who is that?" Xander asked

The man turned slowly to face Udonna, as the White sorceress looked surprised at the sudden turn of events; her gaze connected with that of the man's and one word passed her lips...one that took everyone within the cavern by surprise...

"Leanbow...?"

* * *

**A/N: So here is another adventure from Abby. It was originally planned that Takara would appear in this last scene, but then I realized that Udonna was needed because it was the scene were Leanbow returns. But never fear, Tarkara isn't that far away when her daughter needs her.**

**Anyway, I'm off to bed. Leave me a review…and let me know what you think**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 10 July 2011 at 2:35am_


	23. Startling Discoveries

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_Here is part 2 of 'Heir Apparent'._

**Disclaimer:** _Once again I own nothing. Except maybe Abby and anything else that is original. And there was no Copyright infringement intended in the making of this story._

**Dedications: **_Chapter dedicated too: _**Taeniaea, DJScales, Miyu101, Kamen Rider Lynx, Chaoshime, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Fallingstar22, BeckyBoo12221, Lolsmileyface6** _and anonymous reviewer_ **Nina.**_ I hope you enjoy this next chapter._

* * *

**Startling Discoveries**

* * *

_"Leanbow...?"_

Picking herself up from the ground, Udonna run with open arms towards the man she claimed to be her husband "Leanbow, can it really be you?" she asked with a bright smile, as the man formally known as Koragg took her in his arms and held her close.

"I don't know how to explain," the older man admitted, as they both parted "But it's true. I am alive" he added, turning to the rangers

"This unbelievable," Maddie admitted, moving around the cavern and towards her sister

"No," Nick answered her "This is one of Koragg's tricks"

From his position on the stone steps leading to his throne, Imperious spoke snidely "Leanbow may have survived, but not Solaris Knight!" he pushed himself back to his feet and continued "Now, to finish what I've started!" he pulled back his fan, and fanned it in the rangers directions.

Leanbow threw out his hand and deflected the dark magic, with a stream of good magic. Imperious stumbled backwards into his throne, and growled as the Rangers, Udonna and Leanbow disappeared.

**xXx**

Appearing out of the Underworld and into a world that looked closely related to their own, the rangers stumbled as the spell wore off, and the shield beneath their feet disappeared.

"Next time you're going to do that," Abby spoke "Give us a heads up, yeah?"

Leanbow bowed his head "My apologies, Milady"

Abby paused, a frown sliding onto her lips "O...kay?" she drew out "That's a new one"

"We'll be safe in this dimension for a while," Leanbow continued, sliding past the White and Red rangers. The former still confused on title Leanbow had supposedly given her.

"Am I the only one confused by what's going on?" Xander asked

"Yeah, I'm a little mixed up myself," Vida admitted

Looking up Abby shrugged as she caught their gaze "Don't look at me," she answered "I'm just as confused as you are"

"So, let me get this straight" Chip cut in, moving towards Leanbow "Leanbow was Koragg, and Koragg was Leanbow, and one of them or both of them just saved our lives"

Abby shook her head as she tried to process Chip's words.

"Wait, wait, this is the same guy who has tried toasting us for months," he reminded them "How can we trust that it is really, Leanbow?"

Leanbow, meanwhile, looked in different as he stood before them with his arms folded "You're right" he nodded "I don't blame you for not trusting me"

"He's taking this rather well," Abby whispered, her face inches away from Nick's.

"I trust you," Udonna declared, stepping forward and approaching her husband "I know it's you. What happened?" she asked

Leanbow turned away "My tale is so incredible, I'm not sure I believe it myself" he admitted

"Well, that's never good" Abby pointed out "If you don't believe it...how are we supposed to believe it?"

Leanbow smiled down at her "It happened in the last battle of the Great War," he began his tale, as the rangers made themselves comfortable -or as comfortable as they could- on the rocks near-by.

"You closed the gates to the Underworld," Udonna said "and we all thought you were gone forever"

"Yes," Leanbow nodded "but that is where the story just begins..." he looked thoughtful, as he remembered back to the day that he was taken from his family. His wife. "My plan had worked and the master was sinking down into the depths, but he used the last of his dark magic to take me with him, and turned me into Koragg: The Knight Wolf. His most obedient soldier." he paused "I had no memory of my previous life; everything I did was for the master"

Chip, who sat the closest to Leanbow looked confused on the sudden turn of events "But you remember now?" he asked curiously

"It must have been the virus," Leanbow theorized "it infected my Titan mode, and began to break the memory spell"

Udonna nodded

"Then you must have remembered how many times you tried to destroy us," Nick reminded him "Put everyone in danger, including your own wife -" he turned to Udonna, beside him "- you nearly destroyed Abby, and then stole her Snow Staff, is this ringing any bells?"

"Yes," Leanbow answered "I remember it all, and I cannot tell you all how sorry I am"

He sounded apologetic...but the fact remained, was he telling the truth? Or was it just another charade?

Nick scoffed, folded his arms and shook his head in disbelief

"Nick," Udonna spoke "no one can withstand the full power of the Master's dark magic"

Abby touched his arm "She's right," she agreed "and not just the Master, but anyone with the potential to be all evil" she explained, remembering back to when Elsa had told her and the rest of the Dino's about Mesogog having her mind completely in his power.

"If there is any way you could forgive me," Leanbow begged "all of you"

The rangers were hesitant, even Abby who had once aligned herself alongside Koragg to bring back the world to the way it once was. Even she seemed to hesitate in whether or not she trusted or could forgive Leanbow.

"Just tell me one thing," Abby piped up, bringing everyone's attention to her

"And that is?" Leanbow asked, looking hopeful

Abby grinned "Since you are no longer Koragg..." she started bouncing "Can I get my Snow Staff back? Please?"

The other rangers shook their heads, as Udonna smiled lovingly down at the White ranger, while Leanbow chuckled at his wife's successor.

Stepping forward towards her husband, Udonna parted her lips to speak, before a wave of dizziness washed over her and she tumbled towards the floor "Udonna!" the rangers panicked, racing forwards along with Leanbow

"You're injured," Leanbow clarified

"I used the Book of Dark Magic to get to the Underworld," Udonna explained "I'm afraid I'm as vulnerable as any human now"

"You shouldn't have done that," Leanbow told her

But before anyone could argue or agree, the ground beneath their feet shook as the mountain top near-by exploded sending rocks and debris tumbling to the ground below.

"Imperious has found us," Leanbow answered, all unasked questions "I'm sending you back to Rootcore!" he told his wife.

"Oh no!" Udonna argued "No! I don't want to lose you again!"

"You are in no condition to fight," Leanbow told her

Nick nodded "For once we agree, send her!" and he stepped back along with the others, as Leanbow returned Udonna to Rootcore; where Kelly and Claire were waiting.

Meanwhile, with Udonna safe back at Rootcore, the sky within the dimension the rangers resided in turned dark as a squawking laugh echoed from afar, followed by the snide voice of Imperious "There you are!" he laughed darkly, as he approached flanked by the Chimera monster and Necrolai.

Leanbow growled

"Get them Chimera," Imperious ordered

"My pleasure," the monster snarled

"Ready yourselves," Leanbow ordered, turning his back on the rangers, before falling to his knees and grabbing his head in pain. He stumbled away from the rangers and transformed back into his ancient mystic form.

Falling into defensive positions, the rangers prepared themselves for battle "Let's do it!" Nick commanded

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" the six rangers commanded, as they morphed into their respective colors.

Once morphed, the rangers raced into battle with the Chimera monster, only to be knocked aside with one single blow. Sadly, for the monster he found when he knocked one ranger down, two more shot to their feet and returned for another round.

Meanwhile, behind them Necrolai had disappeared with Leanbow

"Leanbow!" Maddie called out, as the bat disappeared

"Stop!" Xander tried, but it was too late. They were gone.

Making it back to their feet, the rangers cried out as the Chimera monster leapt forwards and fired several bright energy blasts at them and knocked them backwards with the explosion.

"We don't need him anyway!" Nick retorted, getting back to his feet "We'll beat you ourselves!" he removed his Magi staff from his waist and called forth his magic "Power of the Phoenix!"

He flew forward using his power of fire to attack, but was deflected, just like everything else.

"Nick!" Abby yelled, throwing caution to the wind and racing forward. She skidded to a halt next to him and glared up through her visor at the monster as the others joined her.

The creature growled shrilly and stormed forwards, as the rangers pulled Nick to his feet, but they had nowhere to go.

Inches away from his attack, the monster was blasted backwards as a portal appeared to the left of the rangers and Daggeron raced through, on the back of a white horse with a horn.

"No way!" Abby yelled in excitement, as the unicorn came to a halt mere meters away from her and the others, and Daggeron dismounted "A Unicorn!" she grinned, bouncing forward to pet the horse, which nudged her helmet.

Imperious looked less than pleased to see the Solaris Knight "But I destroyed you!" he protested

"Rangers, the Unicorn's name is Bright star" Daggeron explained, as the horse continued to nudge Abby's helmet as she stroke its mane "She can travel through all dimensions. If you run into trouble, she can combine with your Megazord...now hurry!" he had said all this, while racing around them to face the Chimera monster

Abby on the other hand, had climbed up onto the unicorn's back and held onto the reigns "Always wanted my own Unicorn" she told her friends "They're the ultimate mythical beasts...nothing beats a Unicorn. Isn't that right Bright star?"

The horse snorted in response

Abby grinned

Ahead of the rangers, Daggeron deflected a surge of dark magic from Imperious, which was intended for the rangers.

"Take us out of here, Bright star!" Abby said, and on cue the tip of the Unicorn's horn glowed a bright yellow and she disappeared, along with the six rangers.

**xXx**

Once back safe in the Human realm, Abby dismounted the Unicorn but continued to pet her, as she held onto the reigns "You're such a beauty," she smiled, as the horse continued to nudge at her helmet

"I think she likes you, Abs" Xander grinned

"Yeah? Who doesn't?" Abby asked, as she run her gloved hand down the Unicorn's face and nose "You know, besides the Master and all things evil?"

Chip shook his head "You're little Miss Popularity, aren't you?" he asked

"You betcha," Abby smiled, before turning to Nick who was complaining once again about Leanbow "Nick, he was taken by Necrolai, after being mentally attacked by the Master. Not even you could fight that kind of power"

The red ranger turned quickly to retort, but was cut off as a feral growl cut through the atmosphere as the Chimera monster returned, but this time he was bigger than ever.

"Here we go," Xander idly pointed out

"I got this one!" Nick stated, turning and clambering up onto Brightstar's back, snagging the reigns from Abby in process

The White ranger scowled "Nick! Wait! What are you doing?"

"We can't use the Manticore," Nick answered, galloping forward "But I can still make a Megazord!"

He blasted through a spell shield, and reverted to his titan form, before combing with Bright star.

"Phoenix-Uni zord!" he commanded, once the transformation was complete. Racing blindly into battle, Nick was knocked aside, before help came in the form of a dragon. The other rangers -save for Abby- had banded together to create the Dragon formation, leaving the White ranger on the ground.

Unfortunately, the monster was too much for the dragon formation to handle and after smashing the four rangers into Nick's Megazord; and blasting them with dark energy, Vida, Xander, Maddie and Chip rejoined Abby. All for had de-morphed and landed with similar groans at the bottom of the incline.

"Guys!" Abby yelled, hurrying down the rocky incline towards her friends "Guys! Are you okay?"

"We're okay," Xander nodded, getting steadily back to his feet

Above the five rangers, Nick was taking a beating. Crashing through another mountain side, the red ranger looked up startled to find Koragg standing ahead of him in his titan mode.

"Stand up and fight!" Koragg ordered "On your feet!"

"No," Abby staggered forward in disbelief "they've turned him back to Koragg! This cannot be happening!"

Catching the White ranger around the shoulders, Xander tucked her under his arm and held her close. Not only supporting her at the disbelief that Leanbow had once again gone, but also to stop her from running into the middle of the Megazord battle and getting squashed.

"Let this be our last fight," Koragg said, pointing his sword at Nick

"Fine!" Nick hissed, pushing himself to his feet and whirling around to face the Chimera monster "but after I finish this freak!"

"Never!" Chimera growled, blasting at Nick with his energy blast.

Nick, however, was prepared for the attack and blocked with his staff. He then proceeded to push stalk forward, pushing the energy blast back to where it had originated from. Deflecting the blast, Nick kicked off into the air and drove his staff -point first- through the head of the Chimera monster, destroying him with one single blast.

He then turned his attention to Koragg, and run straight into battle with the Knight Wolf. Both attacked, each driving their swords through the others Megazords, and rendering them both back to Earth.

"This is not over!" Koragg growled, getting back to his feet

Nick followed "You got it!" He nodded, and rushed back into battle. But each kick or hit he delivered, Koragg blocked with his shield, and in return attacked with his own ferociousness. Nick ducked and rolled under many attacks, before rolling back to his feet and delivering several more attempted kicks and punches at his opponent.

"Nick!" Vida yelled out, as she and the other rangers raced to the cliff over-looking the battle in the quarry. Unfortunately, they had no say in what happened, or any part to play, all they could do was stand back, watch and wait.

Maddie winched at the second clash of swords from Nick and Koragg "They're a pretty even match," she said

"Like they can anticipate each other's moves," Xander agreed

Out on the battlefield, Koragg slashed upwards with his sword and caught Nick along the chest. The red ranger cried out as he was thrown backwards and hit the ground after the hit, as his sword flew into the air and became lodged into the ground a few feet away.

"You don't have a chance without your sword," Koragg growled "Now, pick it up! I won't fight an unarmed opponent!"

"You got it!" Nick complied, getting to his feet and running towards his sword. He pulled it out of the ground and spun around wildly.

"You're too angry," Koragg stated "You must learn to control your emotions"

Shaking in anger, Nick spoke "There was so many times that you could have destroyed us, and you didn't!" he shouted "Tell me why!"

"I know why," Abby answered "Because there is a part of him that is still good..." she told them "...part of him that is still Leanbow. It's the same part I trusted when Imperious cast his wish, the same part that protected me from Fightoe and 50-below, it's also the same part that protected me from Imperious the day he infected your Megazord with the virus..."

At this point all rangers, including Nick and Koragg, had stopped to listen to the White ranger. Was it possible that what she spoke was the truth?

Undecided on what was right or wrong; Koragg and Nick continued their battle as Xander took it upon himself to keep Abby out of harm's way once more. It would have seemed the White ranger was determined to break up the battle between Nick and Koragg before one or both were seriously injured, but the Green ranger also knew that if Abby got between them now, then there was seriously a good chance that she would get hurt in the cross-fire.

After a mini game of cat-and-mouse, Nick rolled across the quarry floor; came to a stand-still on his back and blocked the sword which slashed down at him with his own. He kicked up, pushing Koragg's sword away and rolled over to get back to his feet. He kicked up once more and hit Koragg's shield pushing the Knight wolf backwards and then getting back to his feet. The fight continued for a few moments before, before Koragg pushed Nick away before pointing his sword "No rest!" he stated.

The two rushed at one another again, only for Nick to be knocked away by Koragg who stood over him.

Pushing himself up weakly, Nick glared through his visor.

"Leanbow only exists in memory," Koragg stated, cancelling any theories or thoughts Abby, or any of the rangers may have had "I am Koragg, now and forever!" he placed his sword under his shield, as it opened and the eye of the master flashed to life "Wolf attack!"

The ground both beneath and behind Nick exploded, throwing him into the air and crashing back to Earth, where he de-morphed.

"Nick!" Abby yelled, struggling against Xander's grip -who knew he was so strong?-

"You have fought with honor," Koragg said, as he stalked forward "but now the battle is over. Since you have proven to be a worthy opponent, I will grant you a swift end"

He held his sword to Nick's end.

"No!" Abby's voice carried around the quarry "Koragg, don't!"

"Leanbow!" Udonna's voice joined the White rangers as she appeared ahead of the rangers "Stop! Don't do it!" she run towards the Knight Wolf, and pulled his sword away from Nick "This is Bowen," she said, causing even more confusion to pass through the rangers "Your child. Our child"

Nick frowned in confusion "What are you saying?" he asked, getting to his feet

"You were with me all along and I never knew," Udonna smiled "It's truly magical"

The rangers laughed in slight confusion at the recent turn of events

Sheathing his sword, Koragg reached out to touch Nick's face "My...my son?" he asked, before drawing back and calling out as Koragg disappeared and he reverted back to Leanbow.

"And I thought my family reunions were weird," Chip nodded

Abby murmured in agreement, after all her reunion with her parents ended badly. Her father trapped in the Earth's crust and her mother one step closer to the spirit world. How was that normal?

"I am your mother," Udonna added to Nick, who still looked confused "It's true Nick. I knew there was a reason you came to Briarwood, it was to fulfill your destiny. The greatest wizard of them all"

Nick glanced over Udonna's shoulder at his friends, each of which were looking as lost as he felt "This is going to take some time to get used to," he admitted, turning back to the two who claimed they were his parents. His biological parents.

Suddenly the ground quaking before their feet interrupted the reunion, as three snake like tentacles burst out of the ground ahead of them. Nick caught Udonna's arm and pulled her backwards, as Abby instinctively reached for her morpher "Come on Rangers!" she commanded, as the others followed suit.

"No!" Leanbow ordered them, snapping his fingers and freezing them in place

Abby growled "Hey, no fair! Using my element against me!" she pouted

"This is my battle," Leanbow answered her, stepping forward "I must finish what I started"

"Leanbow, he'll destroy you!" Abby protested, still struggling against the magic that held her in place. It was futile.

The older man didn't answer her, merely stepped forward towards the rising master and in a flash of light transformed into his Ancient Mystic mode.

"No!" Nick shouted

"You can't!" Vida and Abby yelled

"Leanbow, don't!" Udonna begged

But nothing they said could stop him.

One of the snake like heads connected with his shield, as he blocked it "Back to the depths foul beast!" he hissed, jumping into the air and pushing the snake like head back down into the pit.

Minutes after Leanbow had disappeared with the Master back into the pit, six brightly coloured orbs shot out of the hole it had made in the surface world, they floated through the air and into the chest of the rangers.

"Our Legend Warrior powers," Xander stated "They're back!"

"But Leanbow is gone," Udonna said, sadly

Abby felt saddened for her mentor, upset that Udonna had finally found her husband and son, only to lose the former all in the same day. It was times like this that made being a ranger suck. If they were supposed to be the protectors of the city, defenders of all families on Earth.

Then why did it seem that they couldn't keep one single magical family safe?

Approaching his mother, Nick touched her shoulder in comfort, as Udonna reached up and touched his hand turning to face her son, and offering him a small, yet sad, smile.

**xXx**

Later that evening after watching Leanbow battle the master and return him to the deepest darkest depths of the pits; the rangers returned home. Nick and Abby had gone back to Rootcore with Udonna, but Abby had only gone back because Kelly was there waiting for her; it was only when Daggeron turned up and requested to speak with Nick alone did the two Holloway sister return to Briarwood and the loft in which Abby owned.

"So, when are you going to talk to Hunter?" Kelly asked, as she passed her sister a mug of hot chocolate

Abby chewed her lower lip "I don't know," she answered "I mean, nothing has happened yet, I could be wrong"

"You're not wrong," Kelly answered "I've seen the way you interact, there is definitely something there. And you can't ignore it"

"That's what you said when you wanted me to tell Hunter the truth,"

Kelly nodded "Yes, but this is different"

"How?"

"Nick is not Hunter," Kelly answered, sipping her chocolate "What you and Hunter had, is nothing compared to what you have with Nick..." she explained "It is strange, but I have never seen two people more compatible than I have seen you and Nick. You complete each other."

Abby bit her lower lip and looked down "What if he hates me?" she asked, cursing herself for sounding like a frightened three year old. She remembered what Hunter was like last year, when Kelly had practically forced her to apologize; he had enjoyed watching her squirm. "What if he...what if he changes? Or what if I don't know him as well as I think he does?"

"Then there is no point in staying with him anyway," Kelly interrupted "Although I have faith that Hunter is not what you are thinking, he would never raise a hand to you, and you know that." she sighed "You owe him the benefit of doubt, Abby. You cannot move on with your life, until he knows that it is over. And if it is not Hunter you want to be with, then you have to tell him. Do you hear me?"

Abby nodded "Yeah, I hear you" she answered "Loud and clear"

The door creaked open behind them and Nick entered, he smiled when he spotted the two sisters "Not interrupting, am I?" he asked

"No," Kelly answered, "I was actually just heading up to bed. Good night" and she jumped to her feet and disappeared upstairs.

Abby glared after her _I hate you so much right now Kelly_ she growled mentally, before turning to the man who dropped down beside her "You Okay?" she asked, noticing the slight pained expression on his face "What's the matter?"

"Nothing," Nick answered, wincing slightly as he moved

"Liar," Abby accused, before rolling onto her knees "Let me see"

With a heavy sigh Nick pulled his shirt to reveal a deep cut on the top of his chest. Abby couldn't only guess where it had come from, although their ranger suits protected them when in battle, it didn't mean accidents didn't happen and they were left with cuts and bruises from falls and attacks from swords.

"Ouch," Abby winced, when she saw the wound "You're going to have to clean that so it doesn't get infected. Here..." she said, getting to her feet and heading into the kitchen to get a wash cloth and some antiseptic "Take off your shirt" she told him when she returned with the items

Nick nodded and pulled the thin tee over his head, wincing with each movement.

"This might hurt!" Abby warned, as she dabbed the antiseptic onto the wound. Nick flinched and pulled away, although he didn't get far as Abby placed her hand on his bare chest and held him in place. "Why is it, that men can take painful blows without batting an eyelid, yet when it comes to antiseptic they turn into babies?" she asked

Nick ignored her, trying to ignore the burning feeling of her hand on his chest "and you're telling me you don't flinch when antiseptic is applied to your cuts?" he asked

"I'm a girl," Abby answered "I'm allowed to flinch"

"And men can't?"

"Men are supposed to be able to withstand anything," Abby pointed out "Remember? Men are supposed to be the strong ones" she grinned

Nick stared at her through the semi-darkness of the room "Oh ha-ha, very funny" he smiled

Abby laughed "Sorry. But that was too good of an opportunity to pass up" she admitted, before placing the wash cloth and antiseptic on the table beside her "I wouldn't recommend putting your shirt back on, but that is all I can really do to help you, at the moment. All we can do now is wait for it to heal"

"But I won't be out of battle?"

Abby rolled her eyes, and flopped down beside him "No, Nick" she answered with a shake of her head "You won't be out of battle"

"Good. Because if anything happened to you -" he poked her side, causing her to flinch and laugh "- the others would be lost" he poked her again

Abby's laughed filled the living room as Nick poked her in the side "Stop it!" she laughed, "It tickles!"

"Didn't know you were ticklish," Nick smirked, tickling her side.

Abby pushed his hand away "Stop it!" she laughed

"Make me stop" Nick taunted playfully, his eyes gleaming with the boldness of his words

Abby smirked, her eyes narrowing before she pushed up and pounced on him. Nick grabbed her around the waist and pinned her down on the sofa, tickling her sides feverishly, as she laughed.

"Get off me!" she exclaimed through her laughter -

_BAM!_

The door crashed open cutting off all laughter and causing both Nick and Abby to tumble off the sofa and onto the floor. Kelly, who had been upstairs flew out of her sisters bedroom and hurried down the stairs looking worried that something bad had happened; she reached the bottom of the steps and stopped, her breathing catching in her throat at the person who stood opposite her on the other side of the loft. His face a picture of thunder at the scene before him.

"Hunter..." Abby murmured, from her place on the floor.

* * *

**A/N: You all wanted the talk. Well, this chapter will lead into it. Promise. Next chapter will be out soon, so keep a look out for it.**

**Other than that, what did you think of this?**

**Oh, and I promised a friend of mine I would do this, and I keep forgetting. If you're looking for a good Bradley sibling fic, go check out **_**Long Lost Sister**_** by **_**KariAndAdamForever**_**.**

**As for me? I'm out for the night.**

**Until next time**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 12 July 2011 at 03:29am_


	24. Futuristic Reunions

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** _Some of you were worried about my Dino Thunder episode 'Future Surprises' where Hunter and Abby had a kid together. I would just like to say that I will __**not**__ be taking down that chapter, but since Abby/Hunter is no more, that means History changes and therefore so does the future. Hopefully this chapter will help you understand what I mean._

**Disclaimer:** _No Copyright infringement was intended in the making of this series. I merely own my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Everything else belongs to their respective Power Ranger seasons, which in turn belong to Disney._

**Dedications:** _Chapter dedicated to the following: _**DJScales, Taeniaea, Kamen Rider Lynx, Grapejucie101, Kittyhawk09, Chaoshime, Razmend, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Miyu101, Lolsmileyface6, BeckyBoo12221, Fallingstar22** _and_ **Kaigirl16** _(I would like to apologize to this reader, because I only just realized that I have not been giving her the dedications she deserves. Since I give my dedications to those in my review box, I forget that I also get reviews via Personal Message. So I owe her dedications for the whole season starting from __**Ninja Storm: Their Darkest Hour **__- __**Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger**__)_

_Enjoy..._

* * *

**Futuristic Reunions**

* * *

**New Tech City, 2025**

"Ah, Professor Cerebros. Thank you for meeting with me"

"Oh, this is highly dangerous, Broodwing! Grumm wouldn't like it if he knew I was working for you."

"That is why I am paying you top-dollar for your skill," said the bat-like creature, as he held up a bundle of money to the alien-formed scientist in front of him "and your silence"

The scientist took and inspected the money before tucking it away inside his lab coat "Let us proceed" he nodded "Do you have them?"

"Right here," the bat replied, as he held up a black case he had been carrying, he opened it to reveal four glowing gems - Red, Blue, Yellow and White "I procured them on the planet Onyx for a considerable sum"

The scientist nodded as he listened, although he didn't really care about the story behind how Broodwing had acquired the glowing rocks. Plucking each of them out of the case he set them on the dial behind him, and began to work.

**xXx**

**Reefside, 2005**

Abby paused as she exhaled a breath she hadn't realized she had been holding she was standing outside the doors of the Thunder Academy. She had come here to talk to Hunter, it had been several weeks since she had last seen him, and despite there being no reason behind why he had suddenly disappeared out of her life, she knew that it had something to do with the awkward position he had caught her in with her team-mate/friend/house-mate Nick.

At first she didn't want to believe that there was anything more than friendship between herself and Nick, a brother/sister relationship at the most. But the more time she spent around the current Red ranger, the more she started to realize that they were more alike than anyone cared to admit. Both of their pasts were almost identical, they had more things in common than the average couple did. Yes, she and Hunter had one or two things in common, yes they were both adopted at tender ages and they were both into Motocross.

But she and Nick had something more. There was something between her and Nick that she couldn't very well put her finger on, and it was increasingly frustrating trying to figure out what it was that connected her to him. Ever since he had told her and Madison that he was adopted and was searching for answers of his past, something had clicked between them. Their friendship had grown stronger...and surprisingly enough, grown into something more.

Alas, before anything could come of the growing chemistry between her and Nick; she had to make sure Hunter understood the truth. That she never meant to hurt him, and while she no longer returned his feelings she didn't want there to be any hard times between them. Abby knew that while she couldn't return Hunter's romantic feelings, she didn't see why they couldn't still be friends? Was it possible to still be friends with someone after ending a relationship?

_I hope so,_ Abby thought

She didn't really want to end her friendship with Hunter, they had been friends long before they had gotten together, and she wanted to remain friends long after they broke up. Technically they had only been together a year, that wasn't truly long enough for a hatred to develop between them just because there was a change in feelings. Relationships run their course all the time, feelings faded and the relationships just fell apart; she had been in one of them before. She and Shane had been a couple once upon a time, but things got in the way and they agreed to remain friends, and Shane was a great friend. Would that be the same with Hunter?

There was only one way to find out.

Raising her hand, the White ranger rapped once on the large oak doors, before turning the handle and permitting herself entry into Hunter's office.

The Thunder Ninja was a sight for sore eyes as he sat in his chair on the opposite side of his desk, he looked up when his door opened and he seemed to sigh inwardly as Abby closed the door behind her.

"Hi," Abby murmured,

"Look, Abby, I really don't feel like talking right now" Hunter sighed. He knew that this talk was inevitable, but he really didn't feel up to it right now.

Abby nodded, she had expected this "Well, we're going to have to talk sometime" she pointed out

"No," Hunter answered, shaking his head "We don't..." he sighed trying to keep his temper in check. He didn't want to argue with Abby, he had argued with her before in the past and it had gotten him nowhere. Abby was stubborn and she was also hot tempered when pushed too far, he had figured that was what had attracted him to her in the first place. But that was the past, the best he could do was just accept their fate and move on "I don't know how you expected me to react to what I saw..." he trailed of slightly "...I'm really sorry I decided to come back that night. I wish I never did. I wish I never saw what I saw..."

"Hunter -" Abby started, this was not what she had been expecting when she had come here. Yes, okay, she didn't expect him to accept it straight off the bat; but she didn't expect him to sound so defeated and reluctant to talk about it. She needed him to understand that while she didn't return his romantic feelings, she wanted him to be happy, and she wanted to remain friends with him.

Hunter cut across her, ignoring her pleas "Please, just go away" he told her "I don't want to know anymore, and I don't want to know any more about you"

That hurt.

With a look of defeat, Abby lowered her head, nodded and left the office. She knew that somewhere deep inside she deserved that, but it still didn't help with the immense guilt that she felt wash over her. He had almost sounded broken when he had told her goodbye.

Pausing outside the door, Abby placed her hand against the oak and whispered "Goodbye Hunter," before disappearing with a faint _pop._

**xXx**

However, when she reappeared, it wasn't inside Rootcore but some freaky lab that looked like it only existed in people's nightmares "Whoa," she gasped, looking around in surprise. Her surprise only turned to confusion when she realized she wasn't alone "Kira?" she questioned, spotting her former Dino team alongside her "Connor? Ethan?"

"Abby?" the three older teens frowned

But before any questions one where they were could be asked, another voice cut between them. Turning to face the direction of the voice, the three former and one current ranger backed up as two freaky looking people approached them.

"Welcome to the future!" the bat-like creature said, "Now, you will help me destroy the planet!"

Glancing over her shoulder Abby spotted her Dino Gem, alongside the others and nudged Kira who stood beside her; she nodded over her shoulder and the former Yellow ranger followed her gaze also spotting the Dino Gems.

Kicking up, Connor pushed the creature away from them, as Abby and Kira spun around and grabbed their Dino Gems "Let's get out of here!" Abby declared, and as the boys grabbed their gems; Abby latched onto them and disappeared with a faint _pop_.

**xXx**

It was early morning; the sun was just rising into the sky and illuminated the blue sky painting it a mixture of gold, pink and blue. Inside the state of the art command center, which was situated in the middle of the city a feline technician frowned at the reading she was picking up from the sensors.

"That is strange..." she murmured

"Troobian energy reading?" asked a canine who stood alongside her

"No, a _Ranger_ energy reading," the feline corrected "An intense surge in the Morphing Grid is spiking in the downtown sector" she observed the screen before her where four pulses of Red, Blue, Yellow and White billowed repeatedly back at her.

"But I didn't deploy the Rangers," the canine said gruffly "I thought there were here in the base!"

The doors ahead of the two authority figures opened, and six teens entered.

"What's new in the SPD Zoo, Commander?" a teen, with brunette dreadlocks asked. He was wearing Red

"Narrow in on the energy reading," the Canine ordered

The feline nodded "I'm on it," she responded impatiently

"What's going on, Kat?" a teen with blonde hair asked. She was dressed in Pink.

"What energy reading, sir?" another teen with short sandy blonde hair, asked. He was wearing Blue.

The feline, named Kat looked up at the group in front of her "I'm detecting an ultimate Ranger energy downtown" she explained

A teen with short spiky brown hair, and wearing a uniform with green accents, looked puzzled "But we're not downtown. I mean...I'm not downtown. I don't think I am"

The blonde female, looked towards a long-haired brunette in Yellow.

"Don't look at me," the brunette told her "I'm all here"

"Then it's got to be the A-Squad!" exclaimed the youngest teen in the group. She had shoulder length black hair, and was wearing a White uniform "They made it back!"

The rest of the group cheered excitedly.

**xXx**

Reappearing outside in broad daylight, the former Dino Team exchanged looks and sighed in relief at the quick thinking of the White ranger "So, does anyone want to tell me what the hell is going on?" Abby asked

"Don't look us," Ethan shrugged "We're just as confused as you are"

"So where are we?" Kira asked, looking around

Connor shook his head "No idea,"

"Wait a minute," Abby paused, silence falling amongst her and her friends "What's that?"

A quiet whirring sound was heard from a distance, causing the four to whip around and their eyes to widen. Several humanistic creatures in black with metal faces running towards them.

"Run!" Connor said, turning and sprinting off down the road. The others following him. "Come on! Down here!"

The group of four hurried down a staircase, around a corner and skidded to separate halts at a dead end. Turning back around, the paused as the freaky creatures had then cornered.

"Any thoughts on what these things are?" Connor asked, his team-mates

"They're not Tyrannodrones," Kira answered

Abby nodded "and their definitely not Hidiacs," she supplied "But they're definitely up there in the creepy department"

"Hidiacs?" Connor frowned

"Don't ask," Abby waved him off

The former Red ranger shrugged "Okay, so any ideas how to get out of this?"

"I'm still trying to figure out how we got in it" Ethan responded

The creepy-cronies charged forward, forcing the four friends to fight them off.

Jumping forward, Abby pushed back and forth, spinning her arms around before kicking up at the freaks in front of her. She kicked off one of their chest and flipped over, sweeping the feet out from underneath another set before flipping back up onto her feet, she grabbed one of the creatures which aimed a blow to her head and flipped him over her shoulder, before pushing him into a plastic table.

A few feet away was Connor, who was expertly kicking the creatures away, before running up and flipping off a wall, knocking another set of cronies back as he landed.

Opposite Abby, was Ethan. He tossed one of the cronies through a table, before grabbing an umbrella off of it and used it as a staff; catching the cronies in the stomach and knocking them backwards into more tables.

Ahead of the others; fought Kira. She was able to hold her own, by flipping over several cronies, before pulling back and using her sonic scream to send a whole group of the flying backwards into a wall.

Connor, meanwhile, utilized his super speed to use a surprise attack on his opponents, effectively destroying them.

Abby, teleported out just as a couple of the creatures blasted her with the blasters which were attached to their arms. Since there was no target, the energy beams hit the opposing cronies and they sparked dangerously as they fell to the floor.

Ethan, rolled up his sleeves, and slammed his forearms into the cronies with his super skin. The creepy sparked dangerously, and hit the ground, causing the former Blue ranger to pause and inspect the damage "It's a robot!" he exclaimed, picking up the leg to examine it "Check out the crazy circuitry. Way advanced" he marveled, as his friends joined him.

A laser blast knocked them off guard, and sent them hurtling to the ground with similar groans; as the bat-like creature from before stalked forward, laughing.

"Fools! Do you think you can get away from me that easy?" he asked

"We've run away from a lot worse than you, buddy," Ethan responded, earning looks from his friends. As the realization of his words sunk in, he groaned "Oh, that didn't come out right at all"

Abby rolled her eyes "You think?" she asked

"Who are you?" Kira asked, her attention back on the creature "What do you want with us?"

"Your power is legendary throughout the galaxy!" the bat answered "Fight alongside me and we'll bring down this wretched planet!"

Abby scoffed

"Maybe you're suffering from a lack of oxygen from being in that punchbowl too long," Connor responded "but in case you didn't notice, we're the good guys"

Kira nodded "Yeah, we're not exactly about destroying our own planet"

"Oh, I think you'll come around to my way of thinking...with a little persuasion..." the Bat hissed

Abby cringed "Now, if that doesn't sound perverted," she commented "I don't know what does!"

Ethan rolled his eyes "Really, Abby?" he asked

"What?" the White ranger asked "It does!"

Falling into fighting stances, the four former Dino rangers prepared to fight as the creature continued its advances towards them; it was only when sirens echoed around the surrounding area did the Bat and its creatures back off, as a jeep and two motorcycles appeared. Each one labeled SPD on the sides.

"What?" the bat hissed, turning to face the new comers

Immediately the group of six sprung into actions against the robots. Connor, Ethan, Kira and Abby watched from the sidelines, as the teen in Red flipped over and kicked down several robots, before using a laser blaster to blast the rest away.

A teen in Blue punched and flipped his own bots over, while another male teen in Green jumped over the side of a staircase and fought his own bots, pushing them over the side and kicking them down the stairs.

A female in Yellow, spin kicked her own group of bots, while a teen in Pink used some fancy gymnastic moves to dispatch her bots; leaving the last female teen in White to kick, punch and blast her way through her own bots. She delivered a fatal blow to the last of her bots, and watched as it sailed backwards and crashed into a door, before sliding down onto the ground.

"Back off, Broodwing!" the teen in Red, snapped as he and his team re-grouped in front of the Dino rangers and the Bat

"Fly back to where you came from!" the teen in Yellow added

"SPD, always getting in my way!" the Bat growled, taking to the skies "I'm not through with any of you!"

"Oh, temper tantrum!" both Abby and the teen in White uniform commented, as the bat disappeared.

Both the Dino Team and SPD paused and turned in their team-mates directions.

Shaking her head, the girl in Yellow turned to the new comers to the city "You guys okay?" she asked

"A little confused, but we're okay" Connor nodded

"Broodwing is bad news," the boy in Blue spoke "But attacking innocent civilians? That's just low"

Connor paused "You've fought this freak before?" he asked

"Oh yeah," the teen in Red nodded "All in a day's work. We're Power Rangers." he held out his morpher, which snapped open and revealed his badge "Space Patrol Delta"

Kira frowned "Wait a minute; you can't be the Power Rangers"

"Why not?" her coloured counterpart asked

"Because we are" Connor stated

And together the four Dino rangers held up their wrists, to reveal their Dino bracelets, with their gems once again. Fully intact.

**xXx**

"So, wait, let me see if I've got this straight," Ethan grinned, as he followed his friends and the Space Patrol Delta team through the hallways of their academy to the control room "Somehow we've been transported years into the future?"

"And this is a state-of-the-art command center that trains elite fighters to become Power Rangers" Kira continued

"And Earth is under attack by an army of aliens and giant robots?" Connor finished

Abby shook her head "What are evil villains without their giant robots?" she asked "I mean, if there were no giant robots then there would be no need for Zords. And the no need for Zords would mean no Megazords, alas there would be no giant robots fighting within the city..."

The SPD rangers frowned at the White ranger

"You'll have to excuse Abby," Connor told them "She's a new breed"

The Pink ranger - Syd- nodded "Yeah, we know" she answered "We're the future remember? You're well known here" she added to Abby.

"Really?" Abby asked "Sweet!"

The White SPD ranger, who was leading the group, scowled at Syd "We're not supposed to tell them that!" she hissed "It could change History"

Syd rolled her eyes, and turned the corner into the command center, her White ranger friend following.

Following behind the two rangers, Ethan groaned "Okay, I'm not complaining, but our command center was a _cave_"

"And my current command center is a tree," Abby giggled, before sneezing "Oh, is there a Cat in here?"

"No, but there is a life-size dog, in here" Kira pointed, at the dog who had just approached them

"Hey, hey, guys, it's okay," the teen in Red - Jack- laughed "That's our Commander, Anubis Cruger" the dog bowed "and our lovely technical expert, Dr. Kat Manx" the feline bowed her head

Abby backed up "Oh, that's why my allergies are kicking in" she sneezed again "Sorry. I'm allergic to cats"

Kat smiled "Yes, Nikita has the same problem"

"Nikita?" Abby questioned "Who is Nikita?"

"C-Squad cadet," answered the teen in White "She is also my sister..."

Abby turned in the kid's direction, this was the first time she was getting a good look at the kid, and she remembered she hadn't be properly introduced "What is your name?" she asked, taking in her oval face, shoulder length black hair and hazel coloured eyes.

"Alyssa," the SPD White ranger answered "Alyssa Russell" she answered

"Welcome to our base, Rangers" Cruger intercepted, cutting of any or more questions of his White ranger.

Kira looked lost as she turned to the teen in Green - Bridge - "But he's a dog," she whispered "Sort of..."

"Pets are authority figures," Bridge winked "You get used to it"

Abby pointed out a couple of alien cadets which passed "I thought you said you had an Alien invasion problem...?" she asked in confusion, turning back to the SPD cadets

"Aliens and humans live in harmony here," Kat smiled

"Again, that brings me back to the invasion," Abby nodded, attempting to keep her distance from Kat. Not because she didn't like the feline, but because her allergies were irritating to say the least.

The boy in Blue - Sky - spoke, addressing Abby's statement "For the most part, anyway" he told her "Broodwing is after them" he added to Kat

"I can see why," Kat replied "The archives show that the Dino Thunder team has faced off against some of the most treacherous villains in all of history" on the screens behind her, several scenes from the Dino rangers days, appeared.

Abby smiled as she jumped up onto Connor's back to watch "Ahh...memories..." the Jock smiled, hoisting her up further onto his back

"But that was years ago," Jack said, turning to the group of four "What I don't get is, how did you guys get here?"

"Well, things are a little fuzzy but we _were_ on our way to the reunion at Reefside High" Kira supplied an answer

Abby nodded "Yeah and I was on my way home from a _very_ painful departure with my ex-boyfriend"

"Ex-boyfriend?" Kira asked "You've only got one boyfriend. Hunter."

"Not anymore," Abby answered

The singer's jaw dropped "What happened?" she asked "you and he were perfect for each other"

Abby sighed "Not as perfect as my current Red Ranger, or so it would seem"

"You've lost me," Ethan frowned "You're _current_ Red Ranger? You're a Ranger again?"

"Now's not the time," Abby told him, dropping down from Connor's back and landing on her feet beside him "I'll tell you guys everything later, right now, I think we should concentrate on _why_ we have been brought here, and how we're going to get home"

Cruger nodded "I'm sure that Broodwing went to a lot of expense to bring you here," he said gruffly "He won't give up on you so easily"

"We'll take him on and anyone else that gives us trouble" Connor said, defiantly

The teen in Yellow - Elizabeth, or Z as she preferred to be called - scoffed "You haven't met Broodwing's boss. Grumm? Is as nasty as they get"

"You clearly haven't met the Master, sunshine" Abby responded "Now there is a force to be reckoned with"

"Doesn't matter," Kira butted in "I say bring it on. We're Rangers. We can deal with it"

"Correction," Sky interrupted his tone formal "you _were_ Rangers. We've been specially trained to take on Grumm's army"

Syd nodded "and no offense, but fighting dinosaurs is _so_ over"

Abby scoffed and exchanged a look with Ethan "Weren't you guys taught to respect your elders?" the former Blue ranger asked

"We don't want you guys to get into any more trouble," Jack replied "We have enough problems to deal with"

Abby surveyed the future team "You say I'm well known in this time, yes?" she asked. SPD nodded. "If that is true, then you would also know that I don't take orders very well, and I clearly do not take orders from strangers who tell me to stay put."

The alarm blared loudly, as red lights flashed around the command center, cutting off any retort from the SPD cadets

"The quarry is under attack!" Kat said over her shoulder, from her place in front of the consoles

"My hunch is that Broodwing is trying to draw you out" Cruger theorized

"Just because we're not Rangers anymore doesn't mean that we can't fight!" Connor exclaimed

Abby glanced up at him "Speak for yourself!" she muttered "I happen to have my Mystic morpher!" she reached for the holder on her waist, and removed the cellphone "I'm currently _still_ a ranger!"

"It won't work," Kat told her "In this time you're not a ranger. You're retired."

Abby frowned, and glanced down at her morpher. In all fairness, it did look dead. She growled "Well, that sucks!" she complained "I want to fight!" she whined

The SPD rangers turned to Alyssa and quirked a curious eyebrow "Don't look at me," she told them "I take after my dad...Kita takes after mom"

"Okay, you guys chill until we get back," Jack told the four Dino rangers -all of which had frozen at Alyssa's words- "Ready?" he asked, as he removed his morpher.

"Ready!" the others followed suit

"SPD, Emergency!"

They morphed and where off.

**xXx**

Abby watched as the SPD rangers took off through command center, before turning to Kira, Connor and Ethan "Did she..." she cut off. The others nodded. "...am I..." she turned to Cruger and Kat who were staring at her with the same expression, Abby took this as a yes "DUDES!" she yelled.

"Abby," Kira said, placing her hand over her friend's mouth "You're drawing attention to yourself. It is a shock to find out that she is your daughter, but remember it hasn't happened yet. You're still only twenty-one. Alyssa is..." she trailed off and turned to Kat "How old is Alyssa?"

"Sixteen," Kat nodded promptly

Kira nodded "See," she smiled

But Abby wasn't listening "If she is my daughter, and her last name is Russell...then that means -" she cut off as her eyes widened, and she started hyperventilating under the revelation "Oh no...Oh no, no, no, no..."

Connor and Ethan exchanged looks, as they helped Kira get Abby onto a near-by seat "What?" Ethan asked "Abby, what is it?"

"She..." Abby stuttered "She is the daughter of me and my current Red Ranger" she breathed out heavily and looked up at her friend "Guys, this cannot be happening, I'm not even _with_ my current Red Ranger. Yes, there is chemistry between us, but we're not a couple. Hell, I've only just ended things - rather sourly - with Hunter. And now I'm finding out I have a daughter -"

"Two daughters!" Connor cut in, causing Kira to punch him in the shoulder

Abby glared "_two_ daughters, with a guy I'm not even with yet!"

"What?" Connor asked, rubbing the sore spot on his shoulder "I was just saying"

"She's freaking out enough without your help," Kira pointed out, before turning back to Abby "Abby, breathe, relax! You said you aren't with your Red Ranger _yet_, but you are on your way to becoming something. You have to be, or you wouldn't have broken up with, Hunter, yes?"

Abby nodded "yeah"

"Then don't worry about your future," Kira smiled "Alyssa is 16, which means she is born in 2009, that's four years away our current time."

Kat, who had been listening in on the conversation spoke "Also, when we find a way to send you back to your own time, you won't remember anything about what you have learned here."

"Why not?" Ethan asked

"Because it is the only way we can stop you from changing what is meant to be," Kat smiled "If Abby knows that she is going to have two daughters, then she may force things, and change history, resulting in the change of our future." she explained "Alyssa or Nikita may never be born, or they may be born but not turn up here at SPD"

The Dino team nodded in understanding, before a blast and a scream from the screens cause them to whirl around expectantly. On the screens, they were able to view the fight with the SPD cadets and a horde of robotic creatures, that the SPD rangers had called Krybots.

"I could be wrong, but it looks like they're in a lot of trouble" Kira spoke, surveying the scene

"They've never encountered this many troops at once" Cruger explained

"You've got to let us in on this," Connor protested

"No!" Cruger cut across him "I won't put your lives in danger. If anything happened to you in this time, the results could be catastrophic"

"Yeah, but if your cadets lose, none of that matters anyway" Connor argued

Cruger growled, but was cut off from responding when another monitor beeped and a freaky giant-sized creature, emerged from the ground in the middle of downtown.

"I see some things never change," Ethan murmured

"I wish we had our Megazord!" Kira complained

"Kat, dispatch Omega Ranger to the scene," Cruger ordered the feline "This is not your battle."

Abby jumped up from her seat "That is my daughter out there!" she pointed at the screens where Alyssa was fighting

"I'm going to help the others," Cruger told her "You are to stay here, that's an order!" he turned his back on anymore protests "SPD, EMERGENCY!" he bellowed, as he morphed "SPD Shadow!"

_"Whoo-hoo!"_ an excited voice echoed over the sound system, as a white cycle popped a wheelie as it headed towards the downtown area to fight the creature. The cycle blasted into the air, and fell down as it transformed into a Megazord; in turn the Megazord extended its blade like arms, and crossed them "_Punch it!_" the Megazord stomped forward, then broke into a run, arms held out at its sides as it engaged the creature in one-on-one combat.

"What is that thing?" Abby asked, pointing at a creature

"It's a Dragoul" Kat answered

Abby shook her head "A what?"

"We don't exactly know what they are," Kat answered "All we know is Broodwing as started using them quite recently. They're effective in their jobs"

"Let me guess," Abby sighed "Destroying the rangers?"

The feline nodded "They are stronger than many other monsters that rangers have faced, they don't go down without a fight"

"Does anything?" Abby asked

Kat smiled, Alyssa was right; Nikita did remind her of Abby.

Meanwhile, back in the quarry, the SWAT Rangers were struggling to hold their own against the masses of Krybots. Bridge had already been knocked to the ground, before he was pulled back up and held by a Bluehead while and Orangehead attacked with its sword. Syd, Z and Alyssa were also having similar difficulties, while Sky and Jack were unable to block incoming attacks.

However, the Krybots were knocked back a few spaces by surprise attacks from laser fire, signaling the arrival of Cruger on his Delta ATV. He rolled off an elevated stage, and pulled back into the air scrapping more robotic foot soldiers with his laser blasts.

_"Go, Commander!"_ Jack encouraged

_"Hang on, Rangers!"_ Cruger called to his team, before taking a blast to the chest which knocked him clean off his ATV, and back onto the ground, while the other Rangers re-grouped around him.

_"Commander, are you alright?"_ Jack asked

"_Yes, but we've got trouble"_

Exchanging looks, as the monitor showed one of the few things that could have made any situation seem hopeless. More Krybots...oh, and not to mention a skeleton being and tall brunette in purple armor.

"_How could I let my soldiers have all the fun?"_ the Skeleton growled

"_We want to play, too!"_ the female nodded

_"Let's play!"_ Cruger agreed

_"Cruger! You and your precious SPD have stood in my way long enough! It ends...now!"_ the Skeleton being thrust his staff towards the rangers, and blasted them as they each flew backwards into the air, and crash landed on the ground a few feet away from their previous positions.

Abby winced "I know how much that hurts," she said, unconsciously rubbing her side.

"Let me guess, that's Grumm?" Ethan asked, as the Skeleton being appeared once more on the screens

"This is serious," Kat murmured, as she watched the screens with a fearful expression

Connor shook his head "That's it. I say it's time to get prehistoric on Grumm and his goons"

Abby bobbed her head in agreement

"But Cruger ordered us to stay here," Kira protested, stopping them from leaving

"I don't care what happens in the past or the future," Abby responded "The others need us. _Now!_"

Kira sighed "They're right," she agreed

Ethan nodded "Let's do it"

And the four Dino rangers turned towards the door

"Wait," Kat stopped them "If you're going to go out there, at least go prepared. Give me your Dino Gems"

The four did as asked, and handed over their bracelets, as they watched Kat bring up the archives of their Dino days. And much to their surprise, she pulled their respective morphers back and regenerated them.

"Sweet!" Ethan grinned, taking the blue tricera from the feline

"Dimeto," Abby smiled, bring the metal shaped dinosaur to her lips and kissing it "Welcome back!"

Connor grinned as he also took his Tyranno-shaped head "You guys ready?" he asked

"You know it!" Kira nodded, looking down at her Ptera-shaped head

And they were off.

**xXx**

"At last..." Grumm grinned madly; as he stood over the de-morphed SPD cadets "no more Power Rangers" he prepared his staff to blast them while they were down, just to finish the job. However, the blast was deflected as a shield appeared in front of the SPD rangers.

"Think again, bonehead" Abby snapped, as she appeared in front of her shield, along with Kira, Ethan and Connor

"What?" Grumm growled, at the sight of the four newcomers

Behind them, the SPD rangers did not look pleased, as they pushed themselves up from the ground and pulled the Dino rangers around to face them.

"This is not a good idea!" Jack hissed

"Get out of here!" Z stated

"You have no idea how much power Grumm has," Sky added

Abby smirked "We brought a little power of our own!" she retorted, holding up her wrist to reveal her morpher. Connor, Kira and Ethan did the same.

"Kat's the coolest;" Ethan grinned "She pulled our morphers out of the archives and regenerated them"

"Don't get mad at us, Commander," Kira said, turning to Cruger "you would've done the same thing"

Cruger nodded "You have a point. Now let's show Grumm what we can do together! Power Rangers, _suit up!"_

Connor and Jack stood together, and nodded confidently. As Grumm and the female - Morgana - watched as the Rangers dashed forward, and formed a line.

"Power Rangers...you guys ready?" Jack asked

"Ready!" the others answered

Preparing their morphers, the Dino team started their roll call "Dino Thunder..."

"SPD, Emergency..." the cadets followed

"Power up!" the Dino's finished

Firing a blast from his bike, Grumm caused the ground behind the rangers to explode as they morphed.

"Super Dino Mode!" Connor, Kira, Ethan and Abby commanded, as the spikes on their bodies elongated; and the ones on Abby's back melted together to form a sail.

"SWAT mode!" the SPD rangers commanded, as they transformed into their upgraded suits

Selecting the respective poses, the rangers stood banded together as the ground behind them emitted their designated colors, followed by an explosion.

"Attack!" Grumm ordered

Under his command the Krybots charged forward, as the rangers stood their ground

"Okay, everybody." Jack spoke to the two teams "Let's give it all we've got. Together, we can do it!"

"Yeah!" the others agreed

And the rangers flipped into action. Jack and Connor were the first forward, followed by Bridge, Sky and Ethan; Syd, Z and Kira, Alyssa and Abby, and Cruger bringing up the rear.

Bridge, Sky and Ethan team up to fight a group of normal Krybots on one side of the quarry, as the rest of the rangers band out and take on their own group; leaving Cruger to go after Grumm, and Alyssa and Abby to take on Morgana. Firing their lasers, Sky and Bridge race through the group of Krybots.

"Okay, Ethan, do your thing!" Sky nodded

"Yeah!" Ethan exclaimed, as he leapt through the air, vaulting off of Sky and Bridge's shoulders, before landing in an embrace with an Orangehead and a Bluehead, making them fly backwards, sparking and colliding with the quarry wall.

Bridge fights some of his own, before crying out as he is shot at with a laser, but manages to flip over and avoid the blast. He then jumps into the air, and floats for a moment repeatedly firing his own lasers back at the Krybots, while Sky kicks a Bluehead in the chest, then soars through the air, also firing his Delta Enforcer repeatedly, taking down his selection of foot soldiers.

**xXx**

Just like the guys, the girls have teamed up "Let's show them some girl power! Ready!" Kira grinned, as she stood in a line with Z and Syd.

"Yeah!" Syd nodded

"Yeah! You know it!" Z agreed

"Fire" Syd commanded, as she fired her Delta Enforcer. Kira and Z follow through with their own blasters, scrapping a whole group of Krybots in the process.

Attempting to sneak up on the two Yellow and one Pink rangers, Morgana fires off an energy blast at them, which is frozen in mid-air; before two similar battle cries are heard, and Abby and Alyssa flip over their friends heads, they landed in similar crouches on the ground before straightening and running towards Morgana, drawing her Dimeto blade Abby slashed through Morgana as she skidded past, followed closely by Kira who had jumped into the air, pushed off the rock wall and using her wings flew towards Morgana, attacking her Ptera grips.

"You with me?" Alyssa asked, turning to Syd and Z beside her

The two nodded "Oh yeah!" they grinned, and the kneeling on the ground, the three SPD girls open fire on Morgana and send her flying into the air, as she is caught in the blast.

**xXx**

"Attack!" an Orangehead ordered, as it run forward along with Blueheads and Krybots, firing repeatedly at the oncoming Red rangers and the SWAT truck. Fearlessly powering forward through the attacks, Jack and Connor return fire happily, before engaging in hand-to-hand combat.

"Come on!" Connor encouraged, repeatedly firing his blaster as Jack fights alongside him. He aimed a kick, before kicking the feet of the Orangehead out from underneath him, as Cruger blasted through on the truck and decimated a much larger group with the truck's lasers.

However, victory is short lived as Grumm blasted past on his motorcycle, dodging fire from the truck; he paused as he skidded to a halt and jumped from his bike "You're mine, Cruger!" he growled, as he jumped up onto the top if the truck and attempted to fight Cruger from there.

Drawing his Shadow Saber, Cruger seized Grumm's staff and threw him from off "Get off my truck!" he demanded, as the Skeleton being disappeared from view. He lands on the ground and rolls back to his feet; bring his staff into a defensive position as Jack and Connor approach; firing several blasts at them, the two jumped aside, and fire back. As Grumm falls over with a yell.

"Nice work," Jack complimented

Connor nodded "You too"

"Good job, Rangers" Cruger nodded "We'll take it from here. Omega Ranger needs your help"

"You've got it," Jack nodded "Let's go B-Squad!"

With nods of their own, the six SPD rangers take off to help their eighth member; leaving the Dino rangers with Cruger to finish off Grumm and the last of his army.

Stepping forward Abby narrowed her eyes at Morgana and the Krybots "Ready for one final battle, guys?" she asked her former team-mates

"Oh yeah!" they agreed

Abby nodded once "Then let's do it! Dino style!" and with that she took off across the quarry towards Morgana. The younger female met her head on, as the two exchanged punches and kicks, before Abby leapt backwards to avoid a hit "Dimeto Blade!" she yelled, out as she jumped into the air the moment she had landed, curled into a ball and sliced through Morgana with the sail on her back. The younger female yelled out, as she was thrown through the air and into the quarry wall, while Abby turned her back on her and posed.

Meanwhile, Connor had just finished taking care of two Blueheads and an Orangehead at the same time, while Kira and Ethan effectively ended the rest of the foot soldiers miserable robotic lives, as Cruger fought Grumm, blocking an attack from Grumm, Cruger kicked him away as the Dino rangers re-grouped behind him, their weapons drawn and ready.

"Cruger," Grumm hissed "Using Rangers from the past may have won this battle, but I have a surprise of my own in store"

"Come on!" Cruger growled

"Let's put them together!" Connor commanded, as the four of them combined their weapons

"Z-Rex Blaster!"

"Ready?" Kira and Abby asked

"Aim!" Ethan nodded

Cruger nodded his head once "Do it!"

"FIRE!" Connor yelled, firing the blaster

The Z-rex blaster emitted a ball of energy, which flew towards Grumm and hit the ground behind him, causing a massive explosion. Grumm yelled out in fury, and blasted the ground in front of him with his staff. When the sand and dirt had disappeared, Grumm had vanished.

"He's gone!" Cruger pointed out "Yes, we sent him running." he turned back as his team returned "Gather 'round, Rangers"

The SPD cadets returned, yelling excitedly

"Great job, guys" Jack congratulated the Dino team

Abby paused "You know, you guys are confusing," she pointed at the SPD cadets "you know, considering you didn't want our help in the beginning, you're sure are glad we're out here now"

Alyssa shook her head "Yup," she nodded "Something's never change"

"Connor... Jack... Kira... Z... Ethan... Sky... Abby... Alyssa... Syd... Bridge... and Sam," Cruger listed, as each rangers nodded at their name "That was great teamwork"

"Yeah!" Connor and Jack nodded, clasping hands

Cruger nodded "Yes!"

**xXx**

The battle was over. The rangers had one - no surprise there - and both teams had returned to the Delta Command center, where Kat and C-Squad cadet Nikita Russell was waiting for them.

Kat smiled as Abby bounced in "I thought you would like to meet your youngest," the feline smiled, as she patted the C-squad cadet on the shoulder, as she stared at her mother like she was seeing a ghost.

"Aly?" Nikita asked, as her sister took her in her arms "is it really?"

"Yeah, Kita," Alyssa nodded "Yeah. It is..."

Abby frowned as she turned to her two daughters "What?" she asked "Why are you looking at me like I'm some sort of ghost?"

Alyssa sighed, as she realized that she couldn't keep the secret anymore. Besides, once her mother was back in her own time she wouldn't remember anything, glancing over her shoulder at Kat who nodded, Alyssa turned to her commander who also nodded is approval "Because for the past two years we have been living here at the SPD academy, two years ago our family was ripped apart and you were taken from us."

The entire command center was silent, the SPD rangers already knew this; but the Dino's were stunned into silence at the revelation of truth, and the fact that in a couple of years' time Abby would no longer be with them.

"Do you want to know why I became a ranger?" Alyssa continued "It was so I could find the person who took you away from us, and bring Justice to my family. I know that it won't bring you back, but after everything you've done? You put your life on the line many times in the past..." she smiled "you didn't deserve to die the you did."

Abby licked her lips nervously, and approached Alyssa and Nikita "I'm going to tell you what my Sensei told me," she smiled wiping the tears from Nikita's face "Sometimes things aren't so simple, sometimes you can't control the outcome, sometimes you just have to look at the reality in front of you...and just accept it" she smiled

"But you're our, mom!" Nikita protested "You deserve justice!"

"And you are doing me justice," Abby told her, before turning to Alyssa "by continuing my legacy as a Power Ranger. I couldn't be more proud" she smiled

Nikita choked back a sob as she wrapped her arms around her mother, her determination to be just like her mother and her sister becoming stronger.

Connor, Kira and Ethan exchanged smiles as the SPD cadets watched saddened by the fact that once Abby had been returned to her rightful time, she would not remember that in a few years she would have two beautiful daughters; or that her death was what would continue the White ranger line within her family.

Pulling away from her daughters, Abby re-joined her team-mates "Ready to go back?" she asked them

"I still think we should stay," Ethan quipped "you guys may need us to deal with Grumm. He's going to be madder than ever"

"Yeah, and what about Broodwing?" Kira asked "He's still around flapping about somewhere"

Connor nodded "It's obvious we should stay. We work great together" he grinned at Syd

Abby rolled her eyes, and slapped him across the back of the head "Dude, your twice her age," she told him "that makes her a minor. So, don't" she warned

"Why did you have to pick law to study?" Connor complained, rubbing the back of his head

Alyssa grinned, as Nikita smothered her giggles with her hands. Abby winked in their direction

"Yeah, Kira, if you don't get back, you'll never start your recording career" Syd said

"My recording career?" Kira asked

"Of course! You become a huge singing sensation. I grew up listening to your songs!" Syd grinned

Sky nodded "Yeah, and everyone knows about the Connor McKnight soccer camps. They're all over the country!"

"For real?" Connor asked, his face a picture of surprise "Wow!"

"And Ethan..." Bridge started "You have to go back. You've developed some software that we still use here at SPD"

Ethan grinned "You mean, I'm a genius? Sweet!"

"Your lives as Rangers have made a difference," Cruger told them "But you all go on to lead exciting and significant lives after you hang up your helmets..." he paused "...well, for the most of us" he smiled at Abby.

Abby rolled her eyes "Yeah, I know," she grumbled "I still got a destiny to live up too" she smiled "But knowing now that my legacy will continue, even after I hang up my helmet. I'm looking forward to it" she nodded

"Awesome" Kira smiled

"That's amazing" Ethan agreed

Connor smiled "I think we're ready to go back, Commander"

"Your courage and dedication will live on in Ranger legend. Thank you all"

Looking down at the console in front of her, Kat tapped a few keys as a podium rose up from the center of the console, inside of which were the four Dino Gems. "Goodbye, Dino Rangers," she nodded "Your memory of us will be erased...but we won't forget you. Thank-you."

Inside their containers the Dino Gems expanded into energy, engulfed their respective human, and with a flash both disappeared.

**xXx**

Abby paused, as she re-appeared outside the entrance to Rootcore, as a wave of dizziness swept over her. Shaking her head, she turned and hurried into the wooden headquarters, sliding to a halt just short of the table where the rest of the rangers were congregated.

"You're late," Xander pointed at her "Never thought I would see the day where the great Abby Holloway was ever late"

Sticking her tongue out at the Green ranger, Abby turned to Maddie who spoke next "How did it go with Hunter?" she asked

"Bad" Abby answered "Very bad. Have you guys seen Jenji?"

"Why?" Chip asked

Abby turned in his direction "I need his help," she answered "I need him to grant me a wish"

"But we never make wishes with Genie's," Vida pointed out "You even said that yourself"

"I know," Abby answered "But this one I need. It's the only chance I have of Hunter ever forgiving me, and moving on with his life without resenting me; I still want to be friends with him, but that's not going to happen as long as he continues to hate me"

The rangers hesitated and exchanged looks, before looking up as Jenji, Daggeron and Udonna entered the room. Apparently having been listening from the other room.

"Are you sure this is what you want, Abigail?" Udonna asked

Abby nodded "Yeah," she answered, without skipping a beat "I don't want him to forget me. I just want him to forget what he saw. I want him to truly be able to move on with his life, without consequences"

The room was silent, as all Rangers looked from Abby and then back to Jenji.

"Your wish," Jenji nodded "my command. Granted" he added quickly

Abby smiled and stepped backwards away from the table "Thanks," she whispered, before leaving Rootcore once more. Disappearing just beyond the entrance.

**xXx**

Re-appeared outside the Thunder Academy and entered, to find Hunter training with Leanne on the training grounds; Hunter had just ducked under a high kick from his sister, before delivering a punch to her shoulder. The red-headed blocked and dived aside, trying for a sweep, one of which Hunter jumped over and spin kicked the Thunder graduated, grabbing his leg Leanne pushed him backwards, causing him to stumble.

The pair paused for a breather, during which time Hunter caught sight of Abby at the entrance. He smiled, surprised to see her, and raised his hand to wave.

The Snow ranger returned the gesture, before disappearing.

Hunter watched the spot on which his ex-girlfriend had stood moments ago, he felt strange, like there was something missing. That the talk he and Abby had had was nothing short of a memory, but he remembered it as clear as day. She had told him the truth without beating around the bush; she had come to him that morning and told him that while she still loved him, it was nothing short of friendship. He had agreed he had known she would come, the talk was inevitable. It had to be done. And while she had been there with him that morning, he had told her everything, the truth it needed to be heard. He had told her that over the past weeks that he had been Briarwood he had seen the way she and Nick looked at each other, and while a part of him wanted to hold on and fight for her, another part was screaming for him to her go. He honestly didn't know which side to choose, and while he still wanted to hold onto her, he knew she would never be happy. So he had decided to let her go.

_"I guess things were never meant to be, huh?"_ he had chuckled

Abby had smiled sadly at the question "_Just because we can't be together romantically, doesn't mean we can't be friends, yeah?"_ she had asked.

_Friends_ he thought, as he turned his attention away from the entrance and exit to the Thunder academy, and back to the training session with Leanne. _Friends are better than nothing_ he reminded himself.

Friends were good.

* * *

**A/N: Aww. So there you have it. The talk. The future episode. **_**And**_** the agreement. Did you enjoy? I hope you did, this has taken me all afternoon to write.**

**Oh, yes – the talk? Yes, the, help used came from Charmed. Season 2. Careful What you Witch For. When Piper breaks up with Dan. The conflict with Hunter/Abby/Nick was the same as the conflict between Dan/Piper/Leo. So, I don't own it.**

**I had conflicting ideas on the title of this chapter. I couldnt decide between "The Talk" or "Futuristic Reunions". I hope the one I settled on lives up to the chapter.**

**Anyway. I'm off to find something else to do now. Happy reading.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belong to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 12 July 2011 at 10:21pm_


	25. A New Dawn

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** _Wrote this up last night because it was partly written. I hope you enjoy it. Oh, if anyone is confused by anything last chapter, then let me know, and I will send you a PM with an explanation._

**Disclaimer:** _No Copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I own Abby and any other OCs that make an appearance. Everything else belongs to its respective seasons, and all that belongs to Disney._

**Dedications: **_Chapter dedicated to the following: _**DJScales, Chaoshime, Grapejuice101, Miyu101, Taeniaea, Kamen Rider Lynx, Razmend, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl **_and_ **BlazingXDarkness**. _Can't thank-you guys enough. You make writing that much more enjoyable. You're amazing! :)_

_Big shout out to __**Chaoshime**__ who was the 200th reviewer of this story. You guys are truly amazing!_

* * *

**A New Dawn**

* * *

Abby frowned as she hurried into Rootcore the next afternoon, as per usual she wasn't alone, her trusted companion Buddy bounded along in her wake as the White ranger tossed his lead onto the table and rounded it so that she was standing next to Nick "I got your call V," she nodded in the Pink ranger's direction "What's going on?"

"We were actually hoping that you would know," Vida frowned "Or at least Takara would know"

"Know?" Abby asked "Know what?"

"Udonna's called a meeting," Chip answered "No one knows why"

Abby looked confused "Daggeron?" she asked

"Nope, I'm in the dark as much as you are about this meeting," the Knight answered, as he carried a large sack over his shoulder "Come on Fireheart," he called into the room where they kept the dragon "Come and get your oats!" he tossed the bag he had been carrying through the passage, and stepped back as a huge flame appeared in the spot he had currently been standing

The rangers backed up in surprise

"He likes his oats toasted," Daggeron joked

The rangers laughed, as Abby released the breath she had been holding, and lowered her hand from her chest.

"I'm glad you could all make it," Udonna said, as she appeared from the upper levels of Rootcore

"Is everything all right?" Nick asked, immediately

Udonna nodded "Yes," she answered "and no"

Abby frowned "I don't like the sound of that," she admitted

"Claire," Udonna smiled, as she surveyed her niece "You have been a wonderful apprentice. You'll make an amazing sorceress"

Claire smiled gratefully, and looked almost close to tears at Udonna's words.

"Daggeron," Udonna continued, turning to her old friend "I am so happy that you have come back into my life"

Daggeron bowed his head, as the rangers smiled. Each still feeling a little lost and confused on what was going on.

"Vida, Chip, Xander, Madison" Udonna went on, smiling in each of the rangers direction "You have far exceeded any expectations I had of you when we began this journey"

The four teens smiled, as Madison -like Claire- looked close to tears.

"Abigail," Udonna turned on the White ranger; she was one of the few who could get away with calling Abby by her full name. If it had been anyone else, they would have known in an instant what it was like to be in the deep freeze "You have grown into a beautiful and powerful young woman, your mother should be very proud of you..."

Abby smiled as she remembered back to the beginning of this adventure when she was determined that this would not change her mind on who she was supposed to be.

"Bowen." Udonna turned to her son "Nick. My son. You have grown into the man, I had always hoped you would be" she approached him, and placed her hand on his shoulder

Nick sighed "What's going on?" he questioned "You're leaving"

"I am," Udonna nodded "Somewhere out there is my Husband, Leanbow. I am going to find him, and bring him home"

"We'll go with you!" Abby told her

"No," Udonna shot her down "You are needed here. This is something I must do alone"

Abby was hesitant, she couldn't find it within herself to allow Udonna to make this dangerous journey alone.

Udonna smiled at her son, before turning and walking away.

Glancing towards Nick who stood beside her, Abby took his hand and laced her fingers through his; as she quickly formulated a plan that would help Udonna, and allow her to not disobey a direct order.

**xXx**

"She can't go alone!" Abby protested, as she paced in front of her mother.

The spirit had just been called in from...well, Abby never knew where she resided anymore...but wherever she had been, couldn't have been that important or she wouldn't have turned the instant Abby had called.

"Udonna is a strong witch, Abigail" Takara assured

"Was" Abby corrected "Udonna _was_ a strong witch. But she has no magic now, not since she cast a spell from that book." she stopped her pacing and turned to her mother "I have been given a direct order! I am not to follow her, neither of us Rangers are permitted to go with her, but that order does not extend to you!" she explained "Please, Takara, please tell me you will go with Udonna...please keep her safe. For me."

Takara was hesitant, but agreed as Abby scrunched her face into her infamous puppy-dog-pout. With a groan the spirit sighed "Ok," she agreed "Fine. I will go with Udonna..." she nodded "But are you sure this is solely for your purposes, or do I detect other reasons?"

"I hate when you read me like that!" Abby grumbled "Fine. Yes, there are other reasons. Nick's just found his real parents; he can't afford to lose them again. Promise me you will keep her safe. I don't want to see him get hurt" she answered

Takara smiled, and reached out taking a strand of her daughter's hair and twirled it between her fingers "You care deeply about this boy,"

"Man," Abby corrected "and yes, I do" she nodded

There was a jingle from inside her pocket, and Abby reached instantly for her morpher. Dark magic had been detected downtown.

Glancing up at her mother; Abby parted her lips to speak, but Takara cut her off "Go," she urged "I will full fill your wishes. You just be careful"

"Thank you," Abby smiled, before she disappeared with a _pop_

**xXx**

Appearing downtown, Abby turned in a full 360 circle, in search of the dark energy reading. There was nothing to be seen.

Upon hearing her name, the White ranger looked up and smiled as the rest of the team surrounded her "Nothing here," she answered

"Well, that's just weird," Xander responded "The reading on the morphers said the dark energy reading here was off the charts"

The moment the words had left his lips, a curtain of darkness blanketed the whole city "You were saying?" Nick asked, as the darkness split in two and opened as several brightly coloured purple lights shot into the air.

"Now, this is a wild guess" Chip spoke "But could it be referring to that?"

Behind the curtain of darkness stone steps started to rise into the air, as ten beings blurred into view upon them

"Now this..." Chip continued "This could really be the end of the world!"

Abby glared in his direction "Chip, you are not helping!" she told him

"In all my years of Magic," Daggeron spoke, appearing behind the others "I have never seen anything like this"

Maddie and Vida turned slowly in his direction.

"I didn't want to hear that," Xander shook his head

Abby turned back to the problem at hand "I take it back," she murmured, grabbing Nick's arm "Daggeron, _you_ are not helping!"

"Who are they?" Maddie asked

As if to answer her question, a booming voice echoed across the city. It came from the center of the stone steps, where a fish like creature was standing "People of the surface world, let me introduce the destroyers of your world...Black Lance. Megahorn. I am Sculpin. Itassis. Serpentina. Hekatoid. Oculous. Magma. Matoombo. Gekko."

"Does that answer your question?" Abby asked over her shoulder

"We are the Ten Terrors of the Underworld," the one who had addressed himself as Sculpin, continued "We have come to punish you. Give us what you hold most scared. Give us...The Light."

_The Light?_ Abby questioned herself, as her hand slipped from Nick's arm and he stepped forward.

"We got to stop them," the red ranger commanded his team. And after morphing, 5 out of 6 rangers took to the Manticore Megazord, leaving Abby on the ground with Daggeron.

"We're going to give you a one way ticket back to the Underworld!" Xander told the terrors, as the Megazord grew closer to the steps

"Legend Striker! Spin attack!" the five inside the Megazord commanded, as they slashed downwards and threw the burst of flames towards Black Lance, who deflected the blow with his shield.

Black Lance laughed at their pathetic attempt "That was nothing," he told them "Try this!" he slashed at them with his lance, which not only knocked them out of Megazord mode, but also demorphed them and sent them back to Earth.

"Guys!" Abby yelped, racing forward with Daggeron to help the others

"We will have the Light," Sculpin promised

"The Light?" Nick asked "What was he talking about?"

He turned to Abby who had appeared at his shoulder, the question written across his features.

The White ranger shook her head "I don't know," she answered, looking back to where the curtain of darkness had disappeared, and daylight had returned.

**xXx**

Once back at Rootcore, Abby groaned in frustration as she tossed aside another book. She had come back here while the others had returned to Briarwood to finish their shifts at the Rock Porium; sometimes she loved being senior staff, it meant she had less shifts to work unlike the others, but sometimes it sucked because it meant she was left doing research all by herself.

"Nope," she complained for the umpteenth time "Nothing in there either. This is going to take all night!" she grumbled reaching for another book on the large round table in front of her "Maybe I should call the others, and ask for a little help..." she reached for her morpher, before realizing that she didn't need the other rangers, when Claire was around...somewhere. "Claire?" the White ranger called, realizing that she hadn't seen the young apprentice since that morning.

Spinning around in her seat, the young witch frowned as she noticed that Daggeron had disappeared too, and so had Jenji. She pouted "Yeah. Don't worry about me guys, just leave me here alone, don't bother telling me your leaving either..." she muttered, turning back to the pile of books in front of her "I'll just sit here and talk to myself about this stupid case; I'll answer my own unanswerable questions about the stupid Light...yeah, everything will be just fine. Just get up and leave!"

She sighed and dropped her head into her arms, before looking down as Buddy nudged at her leg "What?" she asked

The Golden retriever jumped up, padded across the room and grabbed his chew toy in his mouth.

"You want to play," Abby sighed "Course you do. You always want to play when I'm busy..." she looked down at the dog once more, groaned at the adorable pout on his face, before rolling her eyes "Fine. Okay. We'll go play," she caved, grabbing his leash from the corner and snapping it onto his collar and leaving Rootcore. Just beyond the dragon's mouth, the White ranger collided with Nick who had come back for reasons unknown.

**xXx**

Kneeling in front of her loveable and fluffy companion, Abby shook the chew toy in front of his face "Ready?" she asked

The dog barked

Abby smiled, jumped up and threw the toy with all her might as far as she could "Go get it," she told the dog, who took off the moment the toy had left Abby's hand.

Beside her, was Nick and Fireheart, the dragon whining as Buddy run off.

"I think he's jealous," Abby pointed out, looking around for something she could throw for the dragon. Finding nothing, she frowned and conjured up an elongated chew toy. "Ready?" she asked, beaming as the dragon prepared himself for the chase. Spinning around Abby threw her new chew toy in a completely different direction to the one she had thrown Buddy's, the last thing she wanted was for her dog to get trampled on.

Fireheart attempted to take off, but Nick held him back. The dragon whined, nudging Abby with his snout.

"I think he likes you," Nick teased

"Of course he likes me," Abby responded, patting the dragon's nose "I don't tease him..." pressing a kiss to the dragon's metallic skin, Abby smiled "Get it, baby!" she encouraged him.

The dragon nipped at Abby's hair, as he blew it out of her face with his breath, before stomping after the chew toy. With the dragon gone, Abby turned back to Nick "See!" she grinned "That is why he likes me!"

"Yeah, and it has nothing to do with the fact that you're an animal magnet?" Nick asked, grabbing her around the waist

Abby laughed, as he lifted her off the ground, she wrapped her arms around his neck and glanced up once he had set her back down on her feet "It might have," she nodded "But I can't really help that animals like me. I just give them what they want" she shrugged

"Yeah?" Nick asked. Abby nodded. "Well, how about giving me what I want?" he asked

"And what's that?" Abby asked

Nick smiled as he leaned down, as Abby met him halfway. Since a few weeks ago both rangers had been silent about the growing relationship between them, one because Abby already had a boyfriend -someone even she would still admit that while not having romantic feelings for anymore, she still cared about him on some level deep inside- and two because they weren't sure how the rest of the team would react to their secret.

But now the secret was out, Abby had talked with Hunter about their relationship status, and both had agreed to be friends. It would have seemed that Hunter had also noticed the growing chemistry between his girlfriend and her house-mate, and while he wished he could ignore it, he found that the more time Abby spent around Nick, the more closer he was too losing her; and also while he wanted to hold on and keep her for himself, he knew she would never be truly happy and he had agreed to let her go.

"Not interrupting, am I?" came a gruff familiar voice, which pulled Abby and Nick apart; biting back a grin Abby turned her attention in the direction of the voice, and surprisingly enough there stood Phineas.

"You know? When someone asks that question, they usually are interrupting something" she nodded

"Oh," Phineas frowned

Nick chuckled from behind Abby, before looking down as Buddy returned "Uh Abs, your _baby_ is back" he pointed at the Golden retriever

"Oh, there's a good boy!" Abby cooed, squatting down in front of her baby, and taking the chew toy from him. Buddy yapped at the attention he was getting, and jumped up at his owner to lick her face, only to push her back onto her butt with a thump.

Phineas smiled at the interaction between White ranger and her companion, before turning to Nick "Something on your mind?" he asked, as he knew quite well that Nick could only be found in the woods unless something was on his mind.

"No, there is not" Nick answered him

"Uh, yes there," Phineas responded, plucking a flea from Nick's hairline "Flea" he told him

Abby paused in her play with Buddy and turned to the Troblin "Dude, stay away from me" she warned him "and Buddy" she added, grabbing the dog around the middle and holding him close "Neither of us have fleas!"

"Did you know; that two fleas if left alone could devour and elephant" the Troblin told them "In 200-300 years" he added

"Is there anything other than a flea story that you want to tell me about?" Nick asked, as Abby grimaced at the sight of Phineas _eating_ the flea.

"Gee, I don't know," Phineas shrugged "Is there anything other than _'I'm-not-thinking-about-anything' _that you want to tell me?"

Nick sighed, as Abby turned away and resumed play with Buddy "It's not about my father," he told the Troblin "Ok?"

"Right. Not about...Dad" Phineas nodded "Yeah, the dad that you never knew. The dad that saved the entire magical world, not once, but twice; you don't want to talk about him because you're not thinking about him"

"Well, if he wasn't thinking about him before," Abby piped up "We're all thinking about him now..." she turned back to Buddy, who was whining at the lack of attention he was receiving.

Phineas paused "Better go," he nodded getting up "I think I hear the lake dwarf calling" and he turned to walk away

Glancing up Abby frowned; Phineas was usually good with information. Maybe what she couldn't find in a book, she could find out from him. Didn't they find pretty much everything out from him? "Wait, Phineas," she called out to the Troblin, as she got back to her feet "The Terrors said they were looking for the Light. What's the Light?" she asked

"Uh, the Light..." Phineas repeated, looking thoughtful "That would be...uh...him" he pointed over Abby's shoulder at Nick

Abby frowned and turned to Nick, who had gotten to his own feet and was stood right behind her

"Me?" Nick asked, in disbelief

"Yeah." Phineas nodded "Your...uh...I'd hate to mention his name again, father was the greatest of all warriors; and Udonna was once a very powerful sorceress. They...uh...um..."

He made a gesture with his hands, causing Abby rolled her eyes "Had a baby?" she prompted

"Yeah," Phineas nodded "Had a baby. You. You have the potential to be the most powerful wizard that ever existed. That is why the Darkness fears you. You are the light, which will destroy the Darkness."

"Udonna mentioned a Chosen One..." Nick added in "What did she mean?"

Again Phineas looked thoughtful "The Chosen One. A powerful witch with the control over two elements. Combine your magic with that of the Chosen One, and you have the most powerful witch _and_ wizard that has ever existed, together you'll have the power to destroy the Darkness"

"And we can really do that?" Nick asked, as Abby had fallen silent

"Oh, gee, I hope so" Phineas told him, he then patted Nick's shoulder "Have a nice day, Mr. Light. Good luck finding your Chosen One" and he turned to walk away, before pulling Nick into a hug.

Abby -who had moved around, so that she was standing behind Nick instead- laughed at the unexpected look on Nick's face. "Whoa..." she yelped, as the ground beneath her feet shook and a log as thick as a tree trunk landed in front of the two rangers, separating them from Phineas.

"Playing fetch with Fireheart," Phineas said, turning around and looking up as the Dragon took off into the sky "I'd wear a helmet"

"No kidding," Abby mumbled "that is _not_ a chew toy!"

Nick rolled his eyes, as he watched the Dragon disappear into the clear blue sky.

**xXx**

After getting the call that one of the Terrors had been spotted in the downtown area, Nick and Abby quickly returned Buddy to Rootcore before taking off to find their friends.

"Yo, Lava boy!" Nick called, as he and the others arrived on scene just after Daggeron had been attacked "Try and take us all on!"

The team skidded to separate halts and removed their chosen weapons, before running into battle with the creature, they remembered as Magma.

As Nick, Chip and Xander raced ahead of the girls they were the first into battle, but also one of the firsts to be taken down. Jumping completely over Magma, Nick landed behind him while Chip and Xander were thrown backwards after taking separate blows to the stomach.

"Magi Staff!" Maddie, Vida and Abby yelled, appearing for their chance at the terror. Weaving their wands through the air, the three girls cried out as their spells were reflected back on them, and the ground beneath their feet exploded.

With the girls down, Daggeron run into battle. He grabbed Magma's club as the terror brandished it "Now, Nick!" he commanded, as the red ranger appeared behind the creature and slashed at his armor with his sword. Nothing happened. Pulling up on his club Magma knocked Daggeron away, before jabbing it into Nick's stomach and knocking him away also; before rounding on Daggeron who had returned for round two.

Once again Daggeron attempted to hold the club down as Vida and Chip grabbed a hold of the terror; but was thrown backwards through the air.

Throwing out the giant ball at Xander, Magma pulled the Green ranger forward before tossing him into Maddie who stood a few feet away.

"Xander!" Daggeron yelled

Magma chortled at the fallen rangers, before turning to the sound of a female voice.

"Hey!" Abby yelled, flipping over Magma's head and landing in front of Maddie and Xander "Try this on for size!" she snapped, transforming her staff into a sword; she spun it around her hands before racing forward at the terror

"Catch this!" Magma growled, kicking the ball up and watching as it collided with Abby's chest knocking her flying through the air

Abby groaned as she rolled over the roof of a car and hit the ground on the opposite side "and they say Soccer isn't dangerous..." she grumbled

With the rest of the rangers down, Daggeron attempted to hold his own before meeting the same end as his team-mates.

Pushing themselves to their feet; the rest of the team hurried towards their mentor and re-grouped around the Knight as he made it back to his feet.

"Alright, he seems to be a little tougher than the others we've battled," Nick pointed out

"Oh, you haven't seen anything yet" Magma growled, his chest plates firing up with molten lava and he fired a burst of flame at the rangers, sending them flying backwards.

Abby rolled onto her back and patted down her suit "Ow! Hot! Hot! Hot!" she complained, as smoke billowed from her

"You have lost your will to fight," Magma growled, as he stomped forward "so I no longer have business with you. I will go and plan for the destruction" and he burst into flames, when the flames cleared, he was gone.

**xXx**

"I can't believe we got blasted like that!" Nick complained loudly, once he and the other rangers had returned to Rootcore

Maddie sighed "Maybe there was something I could have done, or I should have done, but I -"

"Give it a rest, sis!" Vida snapped, agitatedly "We had our butts handed to us plain and simple!"

"Hey, you don't have to be so hard on Maddie!" Chip defended "You could try -"

Vida glared angrily "You could try staying out of it!" she spat

"Has anyone seen Claire?" Xander asked, returning to the room

"No!" the others snapped

Xander paused, and turned to Nick "Asked a simple question," he retorted "You don't have to bite my head off for it!"

"Well go look for her yourself!" Vida retorted

Growling, Abby lifted the front of the Xenotome and slammed it shut "ENOUGH!" she yelled "You sound like a bunch of spoilt brats!"

The others fell silent, as they turned to face Abby who stood above them.

"Yes, we lost!" Abby nodded "We got our butts kicked! But we are up against an enemy the likes we have _never_ faced before! If we cannot be a unified force then they are going to pick us off one-by-one!" she looked around at them "If I have said this once to you guys, I've said a thousand times, fighting amongst ourselves is getting us nowhere, by arguing with each other you are just playing right into their hands!" the others were silent, as Abby continued "They want to break us apart, get under our skin, and you know why?" the younger Mystic's shook their heads "Because individually we are not a threat!"

Daggeron -who had just re-entered Rootcore-, paused as he listened to Abby scold the Rangers.

"We do not take the blame out on each other!" Abby continued "We do not take it out on each other! We wait for our next opportunity -"

The dull gong from the Crystal ball silenced anymore of the speech, as the rangers turned to witness the return of Magma, as the service tower disintegrated and crumbled to the ground.

"- and we deal with the threat at hand!" Abby finished, as she moved off towards the exit of Rootcore.

The others followed behind her.

**xXx**

"Your time in this Kingdom is over," Magma growled, as he returned more ferocious than ever "I have been chosen to deliver the punishment" he pooled his magic together, to create a giant glowing ball of fire "Volcanic force! The hills will soon erupt with Lava!" he cried darkly

"We'll see about that!" the rangers shouted as they arrived on scene, blasting the unsuspecting terror and causing the giant ball of fire to disappear.

Growling at the intrusion Magma looked around for the culprit "Who dares?" he demanded

"We do!" Daggeron yelled, jumping into view, followed by the rangers in their legend warrior mode "It's your turn to feel the heat!"

"All right, we'll fight," Magma agreed "but to make this interesting what's say we play a little game?"

"Game?" Abby asked, stepping forward

Magma's club ignited furiously "Here are the rules," as he blasted the flame at a near-by radio tower "If I defeat all of you before the flame goes out on that radio tower I win, but if even if one of you is left standing when the flames goes out, you win!"

"Ha! How do we know we can trust you?" Chip asked

"You don't," Magma answered "But that's what makes this game fun! Should we begin? Or maybe you don't feel like playing now"

Abby's grasp tightened around her Lion staff "There is one thing you should know about me," she spat "I never back down when challenged! Game on!" she spun her Lion staff to face her "Code Two!" she turned the dial and twirled the staff in a circle "Avalanche!" she yelled, thrusting her staff at the terror as rocks and snow surged through the air towards the terror.

Magma's eyes glowed as the rocks disintegrated under the heat, and the snow turned to water.

"No way!" Abby exclaimed

"Way!" Magma retorted, blasting them once more with a surge of flame; knocking them once again onto the floor "This game is a little one-sided, wouldn't you say?" he laughed

Maddie, groaned as she lay on her stomach beside Abby "I have to do something," the blue ranger said, looking up through her visor and steadily she got back to her feet "I am not giving up!" she yelled, facing off against Magma.

"Maddie?" Nick said, looking up

"This game we're playing isn't just about us losing," Maddie told them "If we lose. Everyone loses. The world loses, and I am not going to let that happen!" she twirled her Lion staff to face her "Code One! Tidal wave!" and she threw out a huge wave of water, which washed over Magma.

"Argh! It burns!" the terror cried, as his armor smoked

Abby grinned as she made it back to her feet "Nice one, Maddie!" she nodded, patting her friend's shoulder

"No big deal," Maddie smiled

"Yes, it was," Nick told her "You saved everyone"

"Good job sis!" Vida agreed

Maddie shied away from the attention and turned to Daggeron "Well done," he complimented her

"Don't think you've won!" Magma growled, making it back to his feet "All you've done is turn me back to my giant form!" and he disappeared into a puddle of molten lava, before returning at 30 feet high.

Abby turned to her friends, despite having a Legend Warrior mode, she was not a part of the Manticore Megazord configuration "Go for it!" she nodded, and watched as they transformed into the Mystic Firebird and Mystic Lion before creating the Manticore Megazord.

"Now I can finish you all!" Magma howled

"Spin attack," the other rangers commanded "Full power!"

Their staff spun wildly, and the rangers thrust the whirlwind of flames at the terror. But they didn't do much damage.

"Check it out!" Abby pointed, from her place beside Daggeron

"You should know by now that your attacks don't work on me!" Magma growled, pointing his club at them

Glancing towards the radio tower to see how much time they had left, Abby grinned as she started bouncing on her feet "Daggeron! Look!" she pointed, the flame on the station had disappeared, and the rangers were still standing "We won! We won!"

"What? No!" Magma cried in despair, before howling in pain as he sparked dangerously

"Hey, what's going on?" the others asked in confusion

Magma struggled to face them "I made the rules of the game," he answered "and I lost -"

"Man! I can't believe it!" Nick exclaimed "They destroyed one of their own!"

"The rules of darkness show no mercy!" Magma continued "But you have nine other Terrors to defeat, this is just the beginning!" and right before the rangers eyes, he turned to stone before blasting apart

Abby squeaked, as she ducked behind Daggeron as the rocks flew in all directions

**xXx**

After the battle, the rangers re-grouped and headed back to work, taking a short cut through the park.

"Well, I wasn't just going to stand there and watch him destroy the city without putting up fight," Maddie elaborated on the reason behind her one-on-one battle with Magma

"I've never seen such a big wall of water," Xander responded "I'd love to try and surf that"

Abby grinned "Me too" she nodded

"You were great Maddie," Chip grinned "I hope you feel like you've made a contribution to the team"

Maddie smiled "Contribution?" she asked, looking thoughtful "actually, I felt like the whole team" she nodded

Stopping short the rest of the rangers turned to face their blue ranger, who grinned smugly and took off up the path away from them.

"Come here you!" Chip cried, chasing after her, closely followed by Abby and the others.

Running ahead of the others, Chip and Abby caught Maddie first. The White ranger launched herself through the air and landed on Maddie's back, as Chip caught her around the waist. The three stumbled, tripping over themselves and rolled down the grass away from the others, leaving go of Maddie; Abby laughed as she rolled to a stop on her back as Chip and Maddie rolled a few feet further.

All of which were laughing at their tumble.

They may have been Power Rangers, but they knew how to have fun.

**xXx**

Finally, making it back to work the rangers slid in next to Toby at the cash register and took over what he was doing, as if they had been there all along. Xander smiled at the woman who was being served, took the record from her and passed it to Maddie who bagged, it before turning to Chip who placed the receipt in the bag, and passed it back to the woman.

"So nice of you to show up," Toby smiled sarcastically, as Vida popped up on his other side, leaving Abby and Nick near the door alongside Chip "are you sure you wouldn't rather be out doing what it is you do do when you're out doing what it is you do"

Abby frowned "What?" she asked, looking confused

Nick chuckled, as he tucked her under his arm and pulled her close

"Sorry boss," Xander apologized

"Well, apology not accepted," Toby responded, walking around the new ranger couple and facing his team from the front "that is why I have decided to hire a new employee"

The door to the back off opened, and the last person the rangers expected walked out

"LeeLee?" the six rangers exclaimed

"Yup," Toby nodded "and she promised to not go running off all the time, like some other people whose names I - Nick, Vida, Xander, Chip, Madison, Abby - I'm not going to mention"

Nick sighed, his arm slipping from Abby's shoulders "Toby, you can't hire her!" he protested "her mom is -"

He cut off as the others shook their heads quickly, as Abby clamped her hand over his mouth, Toby looked confused.

"Welcome onboard, LeeLee" Nick said, quickly changing his words

LeeLee grinned "Thanks," she smiled at Toby, before turning back to the rangers "Would love to stay and chat, but I got work to do" she leaned forwards and dropped her voice to a low whisper "You keep my secret. I keep yours" she winked, and walked away.

The rangers sighed and exchanged looks, as Abby glowered after the blonde "Talk about working with evil!" she commented, as the others nodded in agreement.

* * *

**A/N: That's another chapter done and dusted.**

**Thoughts? Oh, this chapter is set a month or two after the last one, so I hope you're not surprised that Nick and Abby are already a couple.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 13 July 2011 at 13 July 2011 at 1:29pm_


	26. The Hunt Begins

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_I have had this chapter pre-written for a few days now. Don't ask me why, I started off writing one specific scene, and the chapter just sort of flowed until it was done. I hope you like it._

**Disclaimer:** _No Copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. I own Abby and any other OCs that make an appearance. Everything else belongs to its respective seasons, and all that belongs to Disney._

**Dedications:** _Big shout out to you lovely people again: _**Xranger13, DJScales, BeckyBoo12221, Kamen Rider Lynx, Taeniaea, Chaoshime, Razmend, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Kaigirl16** _and_ **Miyu101**. _Here is another chapter for you. I hope you enjoy._

* * *

**The Hunt Begins**

* * *

Abby smiled as she and Tori entered the Rock Porium, arm-in-arm after an intense training session over at the Wind Academy. Since she had realized that her sleeping pattern had been all to hell thanks to the manifestation of her Earth powers, Abby had reluctantly agreed to go back to Blue Bay Harbor and take lessons from one of her best friends on how to control this side of her Ninja Powers. And the Snow Ninja had to admit Dustin was an awesome teacher; especially after she had been friends with him since they were kids and he was usually a total airhead.

"Yeah, Dustin has really made a 360 turn around," Tori agreed "It's a little strange seeing him all responsible, considering what we are used to see him as"

"But he still has his little Dustin moments, right?" Abby asked

Tori laughed and nodded "Yes, sometimes he is still a total air head...hey Maddie," she added, as she spotted the current Blue ranger at the cash register inside the music store. "Wow, there is more stock in here, than I have seen in Storm Charges in the last month"

"And that's saying something," Abby nodded "But Kelly rarely has to order in any new stock. Things still going slow?" she asked

Tori shrugged "I wouldn't have a clue, Abs" she admitted "Between training and teaching, I really haven't had a chance to pop in and see Kelly. I know Michael is still working for her, and she hired another two teenagers who were looking for jobs, but other than that I'm not entirely sure what's going on over there. Kelly could be dating for all I know..."

"Dude!" Abby cringed "Kelly is too old to date!"

Tori paused and turned to her best friend, quirking a curious eyebrow

"Yeah, it's not the same without her here, is it?" Abby asked, fishing her cell phone from the pocket of her jeans. She dialed a familiar number and pressed the handheld to her ear.

"Who you calling?" Maddie asked

"Kelly," Abby answered "I'm going to see if she can come up. I can't tease her if she's not here, it's not fun"

Maddie shook her head, and looked away as Abby grumbled under her breath about her sister having a phone but never answering it. Before both friends and Tori looked up as the door to Toby's office opened and Vida walked out, and turned to Nick who was working near-by.

"Hey Nick," the Pink ranger called "Toby wants to see you in his office. He seems really mad...his eye was doing that twitchy thing again"

Nick sighed "Oh man,"

With a frown Abby pulled Tori forward as Nick pushed open the door to the back office, and momentarily froze as Toby stood in front of him holding a rather large award.

"The winner of the very first Rockployee of the Month," Toby started "goes to Mr. Nick Russell!"

The rest of the team laughed at Nick's surprise, as they cheered him on.

"I can't see," LeeLee complained, attempting to push her way past Vida and Chip.

"Thank-you Toby," Nick smiled, shaking hands with his boss "Thank-you guys. Wow, well I couldn't have done it without the help of my friends and co-workers. Recent hires excluded" he added, glaring in LeeLee's direction.

The blonde sulked, and looked away disheartened.

Tori frowned, as she looked between the team of six, and the blonde behind them. She knew of LeeLee's backstory, thanks to Abby; and it wasn't difficult to sense the tension between the rangers and the blonde. But if she was here in the human world...didn't that mean she was trying to distance herself from her mother's shadow? Turn over a new leaf? Everyone deserved a second chance...didn't they?

"Thanks again, Toby" Nick nodded, before filing out of the room with the others, Tori tugging at Abby's arm and pulling her towards the door of the shop. Abby didn't have work today; she had only called in because she knew of the presentation of the employee of the month award, other than that she had planned to spend her day surfing down at the beach with Tori.

Abby smiled and tugged her hand away from Tori's "Just give me a sec," she laughed, turning back to Nick who had followed the team out and had gone back to unpacking the stock he had brought in earlier that morning. Bouncing towards him, the White ranger smiled as she popped up beside him "Looks like you've finally found your groove in Briarwood," she said

"Yeah, like I told you," Nick replied "I've never really stayed in one place long enough to have any real friends, much less a girlfriend"

"Yeah, well, now you have!" Abby nodded

Nick smiled and nodded

"Abby!" Tori yelled from the door "Come on...before the water dries up!"

"That happened once!" Abby called back, spinning around to face the blonde "And even then Lothor was involved!" she reminded her best friend

Tori shrugged "I just want to get out there before the swell dies down"

"Ok," Abby sighed "I'm coming! I'm coming! Little-Miss-Push-everyone-around!"

"I heard that," Tori called over her shoulder

Abby rolled her eyes, and turned back to Nick "I better go, before she unleashes a tidal wave on me" she told him, as she reached up and kissed his cheek "I'll catch you later!"

"Where are you going?" Xander asked, as Abby passed and Nick went back to work

"Surfing!" Abby answered over her shoulder as she vanished out of the door after Tori.

**xXx**

Once at the beach, Abby and Tori prepared their surfboards and entered the water "Hey, Abs?" Tori asked, as they paddled their way further out to see "What's up with you, the others and LeeLee?"

"What do you mean?" Abby asked "You know LeeLee's story..."

"Yeah, I know that" Tori nodded "But I mean, do you guys have to be so cruel to her?

Abby frowned and glanced sideways "We're not cruel to her" she answered

"You completely blank her when she speaks to you," Tori started to list the things she had picked up whilst at the store. She had stopped paddling and was now sitting on her surfboard, bobbing up and down on the waves. Abby mimicked her actions opposite her "She tries to do something nice, and you shoot her down repeatedly. She gets a job at the Rock Porium instantly you're all on the defense, then earlier when Toby presented Nick with his award she said that she couldn't see, and not one of you moved to give her room and Nick even shot her down when he thanked you guys for the help in getting him the award" she explained

Abby hung her head in shame; Ok so maybe she didn't trust LeeLee but she didn't realize she was being that cruel to the kid "You're right. We are being cruel" she murmured "I just never noticed it before, giving everything her mother has done to us in the past"

"Well, the same thing could be said about you, Abs" Tori pointed out "Your father was Lothor; one wouldn't trust you because of your heritage. I remember Shane didn't at one point, and I'm pretty sure you remember it too"

Abby nodded. She did remember it, clear as day. Shane went through a phase when he found out the truth about Abby; and despite them being old friends; he still had a hard time accepting the fact that she was Lothor's daughter.

"Shouldn't you at least give LeeLee a chance?" Tori asked "I mean she is living in Briarwood. I wouldn't be suggesting this if she was living in the Underworld and working secretly for her mother to take you down from the inside; but there is just something so sincere about that girl...and I think you're just giving her a hard time"

The White ranger nodded "You're right," she agreed "We do give her a hard time. It's weird how much I can relate to a number of people this year. Nick and LeeLee are the topmost, but still..." she looked up at her friend "...I promise next time I see LeeLee I will apologize for my actions and try to make peace" she promised "Now, can we surf before -" she cut off as a familiar jingle sounded from the beach behind her "-that happens!" she groaned.

Tori laughed "Come on, we'll ride this wave back"

And together the two jumped onto their boards, and rode a mini wave back to the back. Once there, Abby snagged her morpher from her beach bag, "I got to go," she told Tori

"Yeah. Go do your job," Tori smiled "I'll wait for you back at the loft"

Abby nodded, hugged her friend and handed over the keys to her home "Make yourself at home," she smiled, before disappearing behind a rock formation and teleporting out.

**xXx**

Re-appearing fully morphed Abby turned to the other Rangers, as she arrived on scene "Am I late?" she asked

"Nope," Vida answered "Just got here ourselves"

"Cool," Abby nodded, turning to the creepy creature "Oh, Cyclops!" she grinned

"I am Oculus: The Hunter!" the terror responded "and you are my quarry"

Abby frowned "No actually, I'm Abby" she responded "But good try though"

The terror growled at her "I'll make you a deal," he continued, trying his hardest to ignore the White ranger -something all villains have tried to do. And failed-

"What kind of a deal?" Xander asked

"I only want the red ranger," Oculus told them "if he surrenders to me now, the rest of you will be spared"

Abby scoffed "I've heard that one before," she pointed out

"He's the hunter and we're the prey?" Chip asked, as Nick and Vida pulled Abby back behind them. They knew that she was just being her usual self, but it didn't seem to take a lot to set Oculus off.

"That's right!" Oculus nodded once "and I'm the best. Just surrender Red ranger, and spare me the trouble"

"Forget it!" Nick snapped "We don't go down without a fight!"

Vida nodded

"Okay," Oculus nodded "I'll demolecuralize your friends one-by-one with my lasers. If I don't have all five by sundown, I'll surrender. That's the game"

Nick drew his sword "Then Game on!" he confirmed

But before either of the rangers could attack, Oculus fired green lasers at them and disappeared as the Rangers were caught in the blast. When the smoke cleared...he had gone.

"Where'd he go?" Vida asked, rushing forward

"He split!" Nick pointed out the obvious

Chip looked around "Something tells me he will be back," he stated

_"Rangers! The Hunt is on! I can be anywhere!"_

"Creepy disembodied voice," Abby murmured "This is turning out to be one bad nightmare! And it hasn't even started yet"

Maddie shuddered "Not helping, Abs"

"Sorry," the White ranger apologized sheepishly

_"I suggest you start running!"_

There was a blast, and Chip deflected the attack with his Magi staff "He's up in the window!" he pointed, at the building opposite them

"He's not so smart after all," Nick stated

There were several more blasts, which caused five out of six rangers to use their magi staffs to protect them. Abby ducking behind Nick for cover. Yes, she had a staff, but it wasn't her 'Magi staff' that was still in the Underworld, Leanbow had promised to return it, but he had been over taken by the master again and reverted back to Koragg, before heading off to destroy the Master alone. Thus, leaving her once again without her wand.

There was a blast; and seconds later Nick hit the ground.

"Huh?" Abby frowned glancing behind her "That blast came from the other direction!" she told the others, as Xander and Chip helped Nick to his feet

"But how?" Maddie asked

"Watch it!" Chip yelled, pushing Abby aside as another blast was thrown at them. The White ranger hit the ground with a thud, as Maddie, Chip, Vida and Xander fended off the blasts with their Magi staffs.

Once the blasts had been dealt with Xander turned to the others "We've got to get Nick out of here!" he told them

"Come on!" Chip agreed, helping his friends. Whilst the girls led the way out of the city center.

**xXx**

A few blocks away from the initial attack; Nick collapsed as his injured leg gave out from underneath him. With Abby and Chip on the ground beside their leader, Vida and Maddie searched for sign that they were being followed by Oculus; and Xander stood in front of the others. He stooped to help Nick back to his feet, before was hit in the back by a green beam and disappeared instantly before his friends eyes.

"Xander!" Nick exclaimed, but they couldn't help him now

"We have to keep moving!" Abby told the others "Come on!" and with Chip's help, she managed to get Nick back to his feet and moving forwards.

Vida and Maddie bringing up the rear and deflecting blasts of energy away from themselves and the three behind them. "This guy is going down!" Vida declared

"Keep running!" Maddie urged them

Coming to a halt, Chip pointed ahead of them "Look out!" he yelled, pushing Nick and Abby aside. Maddie, Vida and Chip dived after them.

"We got to keep moving," Maddie said, her voice tense

Abby nodded in agreement "Everyone hold on!" she ordered, holding out her hands. Nick and Maddie each grabbed ahold of her, as Vida and Chip caught ahold of them. There was a distinctive _pop_ and the five of them disappeared.

**xXx**

Abby had teleported them directly out of the city and into the woods near-by.

"We should make a break for Rootcore," Vida suggested

Nick shook his head "I don't want to jeopardize the base" he told her "this guy can follow us anywhere"

"I'm running out of suggestions" Chip admitted, as he supported Nick once more "If this was a role playing game, I'd give myself a time out!"

They came to a stop in the middle of a huddle of trees. Lowering Nick onto the ground, Vida and Abby knelt beside him as Chip and Maddie took watch.

"At least we have some cover from the trees," Maddie suggested, before a beam shot past them; hit a near-by tree and it disappeared.

"You were saying?" Chip asked

"I guess I spoke to soon," Maddie sighed, as within seconds all the trees had disappeared "We're in trouble!"

A green beam joined the chaos, and hit Vida. The pink ranger turned gracefully in the air and disappeared as she fell towards the floor.

"Sis!" Maddie cried, darting forward

"Madz!" Abby yelled, as the blue ranger hit the floor where her sister had disappeared "Chip, grab her!" she said. Chip did as instructed, as Abby threw Nick's arm around her neck, wrapped hers around his waist and helped him to his feet.

Once re-grouped, Abby grasped hands with Chip and teleported the four of them once more.

**xXx**

Abby re-appeared with her friends, in the downtown area of Briarwood. Not that far away from her loft where she knew Tori was, it hadn't been her plan to come here but this was the first thing that had come to mind as she teleported. Rounding the corner into a small alleyway, Nick called for them to halt as Chip -who had taken over as carrier for Abby- lowered him down onto the pavement.

"Nick, we have to keep moving!" Maddie urged him

"I'm going to surrender," Nick told them

"What?" Chip and Abby questioned

"You can't," Maddie told him "We're a team"

"It's me they're after!" Nick responded "If I surrender it will save Xander and Vida!"

Abby shook her head

"If it's you they are after, it is you we have to protect!" Chip told his leader

Another beam shot towards them, but only Maddie saw it. Pushing her way through Chip and Nick the blue ranger took the beam to the chest and disappeared on impact.

"Maddie!" Abby yelped, as she was knocked aside the second Maddie and brushed past Chip.

"Oh no!" Chip breathed, his eyes widening "Now what?"

Sensing a retort from Nick, Abby answered quickly "We keep moving!" she told her Yellow friend "It's the only chance we have of surviving, stopping this freak _and_ saving the others" she held out her hands. Chip took one instantly "And don't think about arguing with me!" she added, as Nick refused to take her hand.

Reluctantly the red ranger grasped hands with his team-mates, and they teleported back to the forests.

**xXx**

"Ow! Ow! Ow!" Abby hissed, as placed pressure on her left ankle which she had twisted during the chase from the Oculus. Finally coming to a halt in front of one of the many thick tree's in the forest, the White ranger slipped her arm from around Chip's shoulder and slid down onto the ground, and pulled back her jeans to inspect the injury "I'll ask again: Why do I always get the torn ligaments?" she asked herself

Chip crouched down beside her "We don't know what it is yet," he told her "You could have just sprained it"

"It's not a sprain," Abby answered "Its swelling to fast to be a sprain. Trust me, I've taken a tumble from my bike one too many times to know the difference between a sprain and a tear" she nodded, cupping her hand around her swollen ankle and freezing it over. It hurt like hell, but it's the best she could do now that she was so far from civilization and on the run from a hunter.

Nick glanced around the forest, before turning back to the two before him. They were in danger because of him, and Abby was already hurt; he knew that she would be the next Oculus would pick off; she was injured and couldn't put up much of a fight. That's how these worked, the hunter picked off the weak and defenseless first before going after those that could fight back "You know he's going to find us," he said, drawing both Chip's and Abby's attention to him

"Which is why I suggest you and Chip keep moving," Abby agreed "Just leave me here. I'm only going to slow you down"

Chip shook his head "We're not leaving anyone behind!" he told her "You're always the one who says 'Stick together!' and 'We're stronger together' so together we will stay"

Abby smiled thoughtfully at him "I know I'm always the one to say that, Chip" she told him "But not this time. I can't go any further...I can't walk on this," she showed him her ankle, which was turning a faint purple

"Then I'll carry you" Chip started

Nick paused, and glanced down at Abby, before back up Chip.

"You pick me up, and I will bite you..." Abby warned, slapping his hands away from her "I am not baggage. No one has to carry me!"

The red ranger smirked, as he lowered himself down beside her "Move your hand," he told her, knowing that when trying to heal a wound, one had to change between hot and cold every few minutes. Cupping his hand around the bruise he allowed his fire magic to heat the patch of cold.

Abby hissed "Easy! Just because I'm numb, doesn't mean it doesn't hurt" she cried, leaning sideways and resting her head on his shoulder

"Sorry," Nick apologized, resting his head comfortably on top of hers

"I've been thinking," Chip started up "He's probably in another dimension. This allows him to follow us, wherever we go. If we could make -"

"Stop!" Nick interrupted, cutting the Yellow ranger off "I'm going to give myself up"

Abby tensed "What?" she asked, pulling away and looking up

"I'm not going to lose all my friends," Nick answered her "But there is something I can do to stop it"

"But if you surrender you'll destroy everything that we stand for!" Chip exclaimed "We're Power Rangers! Is that really what you think Vida, Xander and Madison would want you to do?" he sighed and turned away, before a green beam hit him and he disappeared.

Abby jumped "Chip!" she yelped, drawing back and burying her face into Nick's shoulder. Four down. Two to go.

"Now it's just us," Nick muttered, holding Abby close.

"Not for long," Abby answered, pulling back and looking up at him "Nick, listen to me...under no circumstances are you to surrender. Chip's right, if you surrender then it's the end of every living thing on this planet! And everything we've done the past couple of months will mean nothing! Don't let it come to that..."

Nick sighed "I'm going to end this before anything else happens,"

Abby shook her head "No, you can't!" she cried "There must be another way..."

"Do you want to save the others, or not?" Nick asked "This is the only way; I have to give myself up! It'll save Vida, Maddie, Chip and Xander..."

"But that means we'll also lose you," Abby murmured

Nick sighed, as he brushed a strand of hair from her face, pain glittered in her blue gaze; as determination to keep him alive ornamented her features "I have to end this, once and for all!" and with these final words he pressed his lips against hers. The kiss was short and sweet. But the moment was total bliss.

"Nick..." Abby breathed, but before she could continue a green beam hit her square in the back and she dematerialized into small red particles.

**xXx**

Being dematerialized was not exactly fun, which Abby had found out the moment the beam had hit her in the back. The second the beam had disappeared she could feel her body breaking apart, as her magic depleted unable to protect her from the surprise attack. Maybe if she had seen the beam coming, she would have been able to cast a protection spell or something that would have blocked the spell, she knew that moving out of the way of the beam was out of the question; not just because she couldn't have moved even if she had wanted too, but because if she had moved then Nick would have been the next person the beam would have hit.

So technically she had done her job in protecting Nick; by taking the shot for herself.

Thankfully enough, the spell had worn off the moment Oculus was destroyed; and Abby along with Vida, Maddie, Chip and Xander re-appeared in the magical community. "Ow! Ow! Ow!" were the first three words out of Abby's mouth, as she stumbled sideways into Xander who instantly slid his arm around her waist to hold her up.

"What happened?" the Green ranger asked

"I had a run in with an easily missed tree root," Abby answered "You think you could talk to your organic friends, and tell them to leave me alone?" she asked

Xander smiled, before looking up as Chip's voice rang in the surrounding wood.

"Hey, look, there he is!" Chip pointed out, as Nick came into view

Abby looked up and smiled, as the Red ranger turned to the sound of Chip's voice and spotted them.

Nick matched her smile, as he strode towards them and welcomed them back; before catching her in a surprise embrace; and spinning her around.

Abby's laughter echoed far and wide as she was set back of her feet, and the glitter of pain was replaced by pure happiness "I'm proud of you," she told him "I knew you could do it…"

* * *

**A/N: Aw such a fluffy ending. Anyone agree or disagree?**

**I ended it here, because I wanted to end it on a fluffy note. :)**

**So close to the end…can't believe it**

**Review**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 14 July 2011 at 1:51am_


	27. Stubborn Nature

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** _So close to the end. Six more chapters and Abby's Mystic Force adventure is over. Oh, what awaits our favorite Snow Ranger after this, huh?_

**Disclaimer:** _No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. All I own are my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Everything else belongs to its respective seasons and in turn they all belong to Disney._

**Dedications:** _Chapter dedicated too_: **Kaigirl16, DJScales, Razmend, Kamen Rider Lynx, Chaoshime, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Miyu101, BeckyBoo12221** _and_ **Fallingstar22.**

_Enjoy._

* * *

**Stubborn Nature**

* * *

Abby grinned as she jumped the steps outside of the Rock Porium, spun in a full circle and skated in through the door ducked around LeeLee who was standing just inside the door and hopped up onto the front counter "Hey guys," she smiled over her shoulder at Xander and Maddie who were working the register

"Hey, Abs" Xander smiled "Cool blades"

"Thanks" Abby smiled "Early birthday present from my dad," she said as she examined her new blade skates. They were a bright white with blue paw prints over them.

"Birthday?" Maddie asked "When's your birthday?"

Abby smiled "Next week," she nodded "But my dad is leaving for Greece tomorrow, and he's not going to be home in time. So he gave me my present early." she grinned

"Cool," Xander nodded "Anything we can help you with LeeLee?" he asked, noticing the hovering blonde out of the corner of his eye.

LeeLee smiled as she walked forward "Do you guys need a soda break? I'll take over the register for a while"

"No thanks," Maddie nodded "We got this"

"Yeah, we don't need your help" Xander nodded, looking up from the book in front of him

LeeLee looked put out, before turning and walking away

Abby watched her go, if the blonde hadn't been such a bitch in the past she would have probably felt sorry for her.

"Mhmm-hmm!" Maddie smiled, taking the book and pen from Xander and checking it "Hey, Abs, could you check this is right for me, please?" she asked handing over the items.

"Sure," Abby nodded bobbing her head to the beat from the DJing tables at the back of the store. She took the book, and looked over the cash deposit income, added it up quickly and scribbled down the exact sum that would be going into the bank at the end of the day "Here you go" she said, passing the book back

Maddie nodded "Thanks. Vida is in a groove today" she grinned

Abby nodded

"Uh-huh," Xander interrupted them "Check it out. Looks like there is a new DJ in town"

Both girls looked up towards the back of the room, and exchanged looks as they spotted Nick on the turn tables "Oh, Vida is going to freak when she sees him," Maddie whispered

"Oh yeah," Abby nodded in agreement. She had learned quickly that no one touched the tables without checking with Vida first.

_BANG_

The door to the shop burst open, causing the three Rangers at the front of the store to look around. Vida stood in the doorway, her eyes locked on Nick, and her lip curling into a nasty scowl.

"Uh-oh," Abby murmured as the Pink ranger stormed past "Duck and cover?" she asked innocently, as she kicked her legs over the back of the counter and dropped down beside Xander and Maddie, as Vida finally reached Nick.

"What's up, V?" Nick asked, none the wiser of what was unfolding

"You're on my tables," Vida answered with a slight attitude "That's what's up!"

"Oh," Nick paused "didn't think you'd mind"

"Yeah, well you thought wrong!" Vida countered "I do mind! Look, I had the level settings exactly where I liked them, now they're all over the place! And this stylus is really sensitive, if you're not careful you could ruin the needle!"

Nick glowered "Okay, don't blow a fuse!" he snapped back "Technically, this isn't your equipment it belongs to the store, so we can all use it. Right Toby?" he turned his boss for backup.

"But I'm the one who takes care of the equipment," Vida countered once more "Right Toby?" again she turned to Toby for backup.

Meanwhile, the owner of the Rock Porium was hesitant to respond "Huh...I...uh...anyone heard this new...uh...Cameron McGiver CD?" he asked trying to remove himself from the middle of the argument.

"Guys, guys," Maddie called, hurrying up between her sister and leader "This is a ridiculous thing to argue about. Why don't you just apologize to each other, and just drop it" she looked hopeful

Nick and Vida considered her for a moment "You're sis, I'm willing to say sorry..." Vida nodded "...if Nick does"

"No," Nick shook his head "no, after you. I insist"

"Well, I'm not going too!" Vida seethed

Maddie looked lost as she looked out onto the store and caught Abby's eye. The White ranger rolled her eyes at the almost pleading nature of the blue ranger, and skated towards the back of the store "Guys, why don't you just agree to disagree?"

"Because we'd never agree to that," Nick answered

Abby threw her hands up "Unbelievable!" she cried "You two are as bad as Shane and Dustin!"

"Guys, guys," Toby finally intervened "you two need to cool down. So maybe, you should take this outside or something, because you're creating a major bummer scene in here!"

Both rangers exchanged deadly looks, before Vida turned and stalked back to the door. Nick removed the headphones, passed them to Maddie and stalked after her.

Abby rolled her eyes as she watched them leave "It's like looking after a couple of children!" she said, folding her arms.

**xXx**

_"Nick and Vida are in trouble!"_ Daggeron's voice issued over Abby's cellphone/morpher, at least 10 minutes after Nick and Vida had left the store

Looking up at the rest of her team-mates Abby nodded "Be right back, Toby!" she told her boss, before heading out of the door. Skating ahead of her friends Abby reached the scene first "Hey!" she yelled, jumping from the top of the steps leading down to the lower level where her friends were, Abby kick-flipped the giant frog and landed in front of the others, stumbling slightly to catch her balance since she was on blade skates rather than flats. "Whoa..." she mumbled, before straightening

"Abby!" Vida called, jumping to her feet

"Are you guys, okay?" Abby asked, turning to her friends as the others joined her

Both Nick and Vida nodded "We're fine!" they answered simultaneously

"You shouldn't have called your friends!" the frog growled, as he made it back to his feet "now I have to stomp all of you!" he glowed a faint purple before rising into the air.

"Let's get him guys!" Nick commanded, stepping forward. He spun his Lion staff in his hand and turned the dial "Code Three! Legend of the Sky, Mystic Firebird!"

"Legend of the Jungle! Mystic Lion!" Vida, Maddie, Chip and Xander commanded

Combing together the five rangers created the Manticore Megazord, as Daggeron created the Solar Streak Megazord, and Abby was left watching from the ground.

No longer than a few seconds after the two Megazords had combined, the toad monster leveled the six rangers with his trumpet, and blew. But nothing happened.

"Oh, it's time for the selection ceremony," the toad stated "Lucky for you I have to go!" and he jumped into the air, before disappearing into a cloud of dust and smoke.

Abby huffed "Well, that was a pointless waste of time, wasn't it?" she said, as the others re-joined her on the ground

**xXx**

"We got to figure out what that toad's plan is," Xander said, as he led the way into Rootcore. The only ranger who was not present was Abby, who had headed home after the attack to change into something less sporty "Was there anything unusual about him?" he asked Vida and Nick over his shoulder

"Yeah," Nick spoke up "he slimed us with some gross toad juice" he grimaced

Maddie shuddered "Ew, toads"

"But it didn't do anything too us," Vida assured them

"Yeah," Nick agreed "She's still as wrong as she's ever been!"

"For the last time, you are the one that is wrong!" Vida counted aggressively

Xander, Maddie and Chip sighed as the battle of words continued, before Chip intervened "There must have been a side effect to that frog juice," he said "you guys are obviously under some '_I-can't-stand-guts'_ spell"

The wall they had just entered through opened once more, and Abby walked in "Nope, Chip that pretty much happened before the slime" she smiled, rounding the table to stand alongside the others, as Nick and Vida glared at one another

"Guys, with Udonna gone now is not the time for fighting," Maddie said, "Like it or not, you two are going to have to work together" she nodded

Neither Vida nor Nick looked happy with the predicament "Fine!" they each snapped, before turning away from each other

"Oh My, God!" Abby groaned, throwing her head back

The dull gong from the crystal ball cut through the silence which had fallen, as an image of darkness sweeping over the city resided within the glowing sphere, and a giant snake appeared in the middle of the city.

_"My name's Serpentina..."_ the snake slithered, as the Rangers took off immediately.

**xXx**

"...and I am here to desssstroy your world," she continued, waving her shield as a million of blue sparkles rained down onto the streets below, turning into snakes the moment the touched the ground "My babies are full of venom and are ready to ssstrike!"

Instantly the snakes burrowed into the concrete, and disappeared from view.

"You're not going to hurt anyone!" Daggeron said, as he arrived in his Megazord. He raced forward and aimed a punch, which was blocked by Serpentina's shield

"You want to ssstop me?" the snake hissed "Just try!" and she slammed her shield into the Megazord, and knocked Daggeron off balance

Finally arriving on scene, the rangers prepared to morph

"Let's Ranger up!" Nick commanded

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" the six rangers commanded, but only four of them morphed.

Vida and Nick, however, remained in civilian form.

"Why didn't we morph?" Vida asked, turning to Nick, Xander and Abby

"Chip was right," Nick answered "this had something to do with that frog sliming us!"

Daggeron yelled out, as Serpentina attacked once more.

"Daggeron needs help!" Abby pointed out, stepping up as leader "We'll figure out this morphing malfunction later!" she told the two unmorphed rangers "Let's go!" she added to the others

"Right!" Chip, Maddie and Xander nodded, and the took off

Racing forward into battle, the four rangers took to their titan forms and stood 30 feet tall alongside Daggeron. Falling into battle stances the five of them raced forward into battle, while Nick and Vida were left to watch from the ground.

"Chip, look out!" Abby screamed shoving the Yellow ranger aside as Serpentina slashed at him. The shield connected with Abby's exterior and knocked her off straight into Chip as the two of them hit the ground simultaneously, followed closely by Xander and Maddie.

"They're losing!" Vida complained as she watched her friends and sister take a beating "We got to do something!"

Serpentina attacked Daggeron next, stabbing at him with her shield

"Hang on Jenji!" the Knight said, bracing himself as he hit the ground

Meanwhile, Vida and Nick were still feeling helpless, as they watched from the ground

"Wait!" Nick said, "We still have our magic, let's combine our powers and distract her somehow"

"How about a spell to knock her off balance?" Vida suggested

"Sounds good," Nick nodded, reaching for his morpher.

Vida followed and both aimed their morphers at the Giant snake ahead of them

**"**_**Udfus Methud!"**_ they commanded together, throwing the snake into the air and crashing back to Earth.

Pushing herself up from the floor, Abby giggled as Serpentina took a tumble before turning her attention towards her friends "Thanks guys!" she nodded, before panic struck as Serpentina took her fight to their level "Guys, look out!" she yelled, but sighed in relief as Daggeron jumped from his Megazord and fired his laser lamp at the snake, just before she reached Nick and Vida.

Firing up the lamp once more, Daggeron fired

"Jenji Shining Attack!" the cat bellowed, as he flew through the air at Serpentina. He attacked but the shield deflected him

"Now, it'sss my turn!" Serpentina slithered, grabbing the cats arm and throwing him onto the ground "Sick 'em!" she hissed, as a snake latched onto Jenji's arm and bit him.

Daggeron gasped "Jenji!" he yelled

"What did you do to him?" Vida demanded, as the others arrived behind her

"You'll find out soon enough," Serpentina hissed

As Daggeron drew Jenji back into the lamp, the cat popped up before turning to stone. The rangers gasped in surprise, and gathered around Daggeron.

"Soon my Snakes will bite everyone in the human world," Serpentina told them "and when my shield activates they will all turn to stone!" she cackled

"You're not going to get away with this!" Vida snapped

"If you want to keep fighting you'll have to play by my rules," Serpentina slithered "Come to my serpent dimension"

And she disappeared

"Jenji," Maddie groaned, turning to the stone cat "I know what you're going through"

"We have to defeat Serpentina to break the spell," Vida theorized "It's what worked on you Maddie!"

Abby nodded "That means we'll have to follow her into her dimension," she stated, turning to Daggeron. The Knight nodded. "What about the city?"

"Abby, you take Chip, Madison and Xander and follow Serpentina into her dimension"

Daggeron told the White ranger "Nick, Vida and I will stay behind and protect the city"

The four nodded "Right!"

"But how are we going to get there?" Maddie asked

Abby turned to the blue ranger "I've been practicing my magic," she nodded "You know that spell that Koragg used to teleport himself between dimensions?"

"Yeah" Xander nodded

"I think I can do that now," Abby answered

Daggeron stepped forward "Abby that is Dark Magic!" he warned "You could lose all your magic!"

"It's a 50/50 chance!" Abby countered

"Abby, that only happens when a witch and/or wizard is -" Daggeron started to protested

"Half evil and half good," Abby cut across him "Yes, Daggeron, I am aware of that."

Daggeron nodded "But you are neither!" he argued

"That's not true," Abby shook her head "My mother was good...my father was Lothor, and for a year he tried to take over the world, that makes him evil...that makes _me_ part evil!" she paused "I have dark magic inside me somewhere, I just have to be able to tap into it!"

Seemingly forgotten the rest of the Mystic Force team exchanged looks "and then what?" Nick asked

Abby turned towards him "and then pray that my good magic is strong enough to protect me!" she answered "Either way you look at it, it's the only chance we have..."

Daggeron sighed, considered his student for a moment, before caving "All right. Just be careful!"

Abby nodded and turned towards Xander, Maddie and Chip "Let's go!" she said, backing up away from the three that were remaining in the city. She held out her hands and instructed the three rangers with her to hold on. They did. "Wish me luck," she said, to Daggeron, Nick and Vida before closing her eyes and concentrating solely on her magic "_**Uthe Sastos!"**_ she commanded, as a dark yellow seal appeared on the ground.

There was a flash of White, and the four rangers disappeared.

**xXx**

The forest was silent, only to be broken when a spell seal appeared in the middle of a clearing and four rangers appeared in the center of it. Breaking her concentration, Abby shivered as the darkness she had watch grow inside her disappeared, and grew smaller with each passing second.

"Abs?" Chip asked, her voice full of concern as he dropped Abby's hand "Are you okay?"

Abby nodded "Yeah. I'm fine." she answered "no lasting damage"

She looked around and smiled, although the place looked like it had come directly from a child's nightmare, she couldn't help but feel proud that she had used the Darkness inside her for something good, and overcame its power. She had done, what she had once believed to be impossible.

"Great," Maddie shuddered, as she looked around "Another crazy dimension,"

"Yeah," Chip nodded "It's the Serpentina arena!" he joked

Abby shook her head, now was not the time for joking around but she couldn't help but smile "Keep your wits about you," she instructed "Serpentina could be anywhere"

"That is not helping," Xander pointed out

"Let's split into two groups," Abby continued "Chip you're with me. Maddie you're with Xander"

"Okay," they nodded and the four of them split up

**xXx**

After splitting up, Abby and Chip found their path blocked a vast murky looking swamp "I am not walking through that," Abby pointed "some snakes live for water"

"You know too much about snakes," Chip pointed out

Abby smiled "Yeah, well, when you've been to places I have been too, and seen things I have, you pick up a few things" she nodded

"So you didn't always live in Blue Bay?" Chip asked

"No, I didn't say that" Abby answered "But my mom and dad were always working abroad or something, and since at the time me and Kelly were only kids they used to take us along. I remember one year, after my mother had passed away, my dad took Kelly and I with him to Australia for a couple of weeks, he was racing at the time and had a race out there, while we were out there I met this boy who had this weird fascination with snakes" she explained, smiling at the memory "He told me everything there was to know about them...which guess comes in handy at this particular moment"

Chip nodded "I'll say" he agreed, grabbing her arm as she stumbled on the loose rocks beneath her feet. They had taken to walking around the outside of the murky waters, as not to stumble across anything unwelcoming in the waters "Xander's originally from Australia," he pointed out

"Yup," Abby nodded "I think I've told him once or twice that I love his accent"

Chip laughed "I bet he loved that"

"Yeah," Abby laughed along with him. She loved the relationship she had with Chip, he was the little brother sort, but he was kind of also like a twin, she felt protective of him.

Finally reaching the other side of the murky waters, the two rangers proceeded onwards, still laughing and joking around with one another; however, their fun was silenced as Xander and Maddie's screams cut through the atmosphere.

"Maddie! Xander!" Chip yelled, spinning around. Grabbing his Magi staff he sprinted back through the murky waters

"Chip! Be careful!" Abby called after him "Get out of the water!"

The Yellow ranger skidded to a halt as movement from the murky depths caught his attention "Oh, I don't like this one bit" he murmured, as something wrapped around his leg and pulled him beneath the surface.

"Chip!" Abby yelled, she stepped forward as there was a flash and Chip re-surfaced in his titan form. He threw out his Lion staff, and a bolt of lightning hit the water shocking snake from its watery dimension.

Taking a hit from the snake's tail, Chip was knocked backwards, before being dragged around in the water as the slippery creature wrapped around his torso and swallowed him whole.

Abby gasped as she watched the Anaconda slither through the water towards her "I'll be full after swallowing the ressst of you!" Serpentina hissed, as she rose into the air and surveyed Abby from the air

"You won't get away with this!" Abby snapped, throwing herself aside as the snake's tail flew towards her from the water. Rolling through the shallow water, Abby got back to her feet, the White ranger groaned as a shield came in contact with her chest and then her stomach sending her backwards into the water once more.

Holding her arm around her stomach, Abby staggered to her feet. That was a low blow. She had been taken by surprise.

Feeling pressure around her ankle, Abby looked down to see the snake's body wrapping itself around her tightly. She was then lifted into the air and wrapped up tightly in its coils "This is the end for you," Serpentina hissed, as she transformed back into her anaconda head "and for the rest of the human world!"

"It's not over!" Abby spat "The others will find a way to defeat you"

The coils around her body constricted, pushing all air from her lungs "You can ask them how," Serpentina hissed "when you're all in my belly!" and dislocating her lower jaw, the snake swallowed Abby whole.

**xXx**

With a gasp Abby hit the ground simultaneously along with the others, reaching out a hand she pressed it against the pavement to balance herself and stop herself from falling over. "Whoa, okay..." she nodded "add '_been-eaten-by-a-snake'_ to the list of '_what-has-happened-to-me-as-a-ranger'_" she murmured, looking up as someone touched her shoulder. A smile crossing her features as Nick appeared in her line of vision.

"Are you okay?" the red ranger asked, as Vida and the others joined them

Abby nodded "Never better!" she answered

"You rangers!" came the angry hiss of Serpentina.

Pushing herself to her feet, Abby spun around as the Terror made it back to her feet and sneered angrily in their direction "I'll swallow you all again!" she yelled, as she shone a vibrant purple colour and re-turned to her usual form of 30 feet

"Let's finish this" Daggeron stated

The others nodded "Legend of the sky, Mystic Firebird!" Nick commanded

"Legend of the Jungle, Mystic Lion!" the others followed

"Manticore Megazord!" the five of them added, after the two Zords and combined together

Daggeron followed suit in the "Solar Streak Megazord!"

"Come to me, my sweet snakes!" Serpentina called, as the ground both beneath the Megazord and all around Abby, came alive with the slippery, slithering serpents of Serpentina.

Abby gasped "Oh no," she squeaked "Stop them!" she stepped forward, and looked down as a hiss reached her senses; the snakes had not only appeared around the Megazord but also around her.

"Now, attack the city!" Serpentina commanded, raising her shield to activate it.

She didn't get far in her activation as Daggeron smashed into her with his Megazord "Not so fast! Furnace blast!" the Knight commanded, as the middle of the Megazord opened and a blast of flame hit the shield of Serpentina, although the second the blast hit the shield disappeared.

"No!" Serpentina hissed "My shield!"

The snakes on the ground disappeared, as Abby sighed in relief "That did it!" she nodded, turning her attention back to the battle

"You'll pay for this!" Serpentina hissed angrily, as she transformed back into her giant anaconda form and slithered across the city towards the rangers, in turn wrapping herself tightly around their Megazords staff "It's useless! You can't get away!" he taunted

"Come on Vida!" Nick said, from inside the Megazord

The wings on the back of the Megazord shone a bright pink, as flames burst from the top of the staff and spun wildly "Fire Tornado!" Nick and Vida commanded, as Serpentina was knocked flying backwards through the air by the heat and blast of the attack.

With the flames still burning brightly, the rangers went in for the final attack "Legend Striker! Spin attack!"

Twirling the staff through the air, the five rangers thrust it out at the snake and blasted a tunnel of flames in Serpentina's direction.

The snake screamed in agony, as red energy rippled through her "If you think you've won, you're wrong!" she hissed "Megahorn will get you back for this, I swear!" she collapsed to her knees and exploded.

"Not so tough now, are you?" Abby asked, punching the air in victory "Stupid Snake!"

**xXx**

Finally the day was starting to come to an end, and Abby found herself once again clad in her sports clothes and entering the Rock Porium. The only difference this time, was she wasn't alone. Not only was her faithful companion Buddy with her -his leash strapped to her wrist- but she was also accompanied by a younger teen.

"Hey guys," Abby smiled as she skated to the back of the room where Chip, Xander and Maddie were sitting in the break area

Xander smiled "Hey, I thought you had the afternoon off?" he asked

"I do," Abby nodded "I wanted you guys to meet someone"

"We've already met Buddy," the green ranger frowned,

Abby laughed "Not Buddy," she smiled, waving over her shoulder at the teenager behind her "Guys. This is my cousin Britney..." she stated, wrapping her arms around the kid "Brit, these are my new friends. Maddie -" she pointed at the teen in blue "Chip," she pointed at the teen in yellow "and Xander" she nodded at the guy in green.

"Hi," Britney smiled "Nice to meet you. Abby's told me all about you."

"She has?" Maddie asked, panic spreading across her features. She knew that Abby was close to her family, and as of a few years ago she had become close to her cousin too, but had the White ranger really gone as far as to tell her cousin about who she really was? She had told her sister and father, hadn't she?

Catching Maddie's eye, Abby winked to indicate that Britney didn't know the whole truth about them

Britney nodded "Yeah. She says you guys are awesome," she nodded "Especially you, Maddie. I've seen a few of the films you've recorded for Abby's demos. They're really good"

Maddie lowered her head as a faint blush rose in her cheeks "Thanks" she mumbled

"Did I forget to mention, Maddie is really shy and self-conscious" Abby smiled "But we love her" she added

Xander and Chip nodded

Britney smiled and turned to her cousin "Where's Nick and Vida?" she asked "I want to meet them too, before I have to go"

"Go?" Xander asked "you're leaving?"

"Only for the week" Britney answered "My mum is going to Greece tomorrow with my uncle, Abby's father..." she added "...and they've managed to book a last minute ticket. Since neither Kelly nor Abby want to go, they've given it to me" she beamed "I've always wanted to go to Greece"

Abby frowned as she spotted the disappointed look on Xander's face, was it possible that the Green ranger had taken a liking to Britney? You know, more than the harmless flirting he did with other women who came into the store. She smirked at the idea, before looking around at the sound of raised voices.

Breaking out of their small bubble, Britney and Xander also looked around, and much to no one's surprise -except for Britney- on the opposite side of the room stood Nick and Vida, arguing over something or another.

"And that right there..." Abby said, bringing her cousin's attention back to herself "Is Nick and Vida. But don't worry," she smiled "They're always like this!"

Britney frowned in the matter-of-fact tone her cousin had adopted, before returning to a conversation she had been having with Maddie, as if nothing had ever happened.

* * *

**A/N: Hello Fanfictioners. Yes, it is me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx coming back at you with another chapter from Abby Holloway.**

**Also, in other news; I fixed my internet connection. AOL gave me the idea when I contacted them earlier this morning, and immediately it came back on. How stoked am I. :D**

**So, yes, expect regular updates. Like this.**

**This is getting out early, because I was half finished when the internet connection was lost, so it was only a matter of putting the finishing touches to the chapter. I hope it satisfies you. I'm hoping to finish the second part of Trakeena's revenge later this week for Sabrina, so keep an eye out for that if you're a fan of the Phoenix Series.**

**Other than that I am done here. Am off to watch Transformers: Revenge of the Fallen, and get started on something else.**

**Bye now**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 16 July 2011 at 03:54pm_


	28. Never Too Old To Learn

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_Hi, I'm back. But you already knew that, didn't you? Of course you did._

**Disclaimer:** _No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. All I own is my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Everything else belongs to its respective seasons and in turn they all belong to Disney._

**Dedications:** _Chapter dedicated too_: **Kaigirl16, Taeniaea Miyu101, DJScales, Chaoshime, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl** _and_** BeckyBoo12221.**

* * *

**Never Too Old To Learn**

* * *

"Bye Daddy," Abby waved as she stood alongside Kelly in Blue Bay Harbor airport. They had just watched their father, Aunt Kayla and cousin Britney board the plane that would take them to Greece "Have fun, Brit! Send me lors of pictures!"

Britney nodded as she waved over her shoulder before disappearing down the tunnel and the doors closed behind the last passenger.

"That was eventful," Kelly commented, as the shutter doors closed, and she and Abby were left with nothing to watch anymore "So, what's on the agenda for today?"

The White ranger shrugged "You could come to Briarwood," she offered "I don't have work. Nick is training with Daggeron. Chip, Vida, Maddie and Xander _do_ have work. Tori, Dustin and Shane are working. Damon and Kaydon are training. Blake is in New York. Hunter is busy with his students. Kira is in Miami. Connor is busy in Reefside and Ethan is busy at Reefside tech" she breathed heavily "Wow, that's a mouthful"

"I'm surprised that you could say all that in one breath," Kelly smiled in amusement "But what you're pretty much telling me is, everyone's abandoned you and I'm your last resort?"

"No," Abby shook her head "You're my sister, I'd never use you as a last resort. If I had to choose, you would be the first person I'd choose to hang out with" she smiled

Kelly rolled her eyes and muttered something that sounded like 'Suck up'.

Abby grinned "I'll take that as a yes," she nodded "Come on. Let's go get my bike set up; I haven't been to the track for a while."

"Okay," Kelly nodded "I'll grab my test sheet and stop watch. I bet you haven't been timed in a while"

"Nope," Abby answered "Cool. Let's go practice!"

And turning on the spot the White Ranger bounced out of the airport, as her sister followed behind her.

**xXx**

"...so where is Abby today?" Vida asked, looking around the almost desolate Rock Porium "wasn't she supposed to be working?"

Xander shook his head as he looked up from his cell phone "Toby gave her the day off" he answered "I think she's spending some quality time with Kelly..." and he returned to his messages

"Who are you talking too 24/7?" the Pink ranger asking, eyeing her team-mate curiously

"No one!" Xander answered rather quickly, as he switched off his cellphone and pocketed it "Best get back to work" he smiled and walked away

Vida narrowed her eyes as she watched him walk away "He's hiding something," she said, turning to Maddie and Chip "But what?"

"I think it might have something to do with Britney" Maddie answered "He seemed rather into her when he met her yesterday"

"Britney?" Vida asked "Britney who?"

"You know," Maddie prompted "Abby's cousin. The girl she was with yesterday?"

Vida looked thoughtful before nodding "Oh yeah," she said, remembering who her sister was referring too "But you seriously don't expect me to believe that one girl has captured the heart of Xander the Great? Do you"

Maddie shrugged "It could happen," she offered

"I have to be sure," Vida murmured

"How?" Chip asked, coming into the conversation

Looking across the store, Vida watched Xander closely as he removed his cellphone from his shirt pocket, smiled and typed back a reply "I have to get that phone" she stated "It'll hold all the proof I need"

Maddie and Chip exchanged looks, before taking themselves out of the equation by walking away. Vida, meanwhile, didn't seem to notice as she was already formulating a plan to get Xander's cellphone away from him.

**xXx**

Preparing her helmet Abby pulled out the clips which would keep it on her head and pulled it on over her face, clicking it into place and pulling the goggles down to protect her eyes. It had been over three months since the last time she had been out on the track, and within those three months a lot of other riders had joined the Briarwood track. She had watched a few of them when she arrived here half an hour ago with Kelly and she had to admit that they were pretty decent riders. A few guys she recognized and often spoke too when she was up here, they introduced her to the new riders who were surprised to meet a female rider, but unlike Blue Bay Harbor she received no hassle from the male riders here in Briarwood.

"Ready when you are, Abs" Kelly called, from her position on the sidelines

The youngest Holloway nodded, pulled on her riding gloves and pushed her bike towards the starting line of the track.

"Hey, Abs" Leighton Day smiled as he rolled up beside her, his jersey number was 13, and he reminded Abby a little bit of Blake Bradley "Haven't seen you out here in a while, what you been up too?"

Abby smiled "Oh you know, a little of this, a little of that" she responded "Mostly work"

"Yeah, I called into the Rock Porium the other day to see if you were there; like I said we haven't seen you in a while, me and the boys we've been worried about you" he admitted

"Aw, Leigh," Abby cooed "Don't worry about me, okay? You'll worry your life away if you do" she winked in response "So, you racing?" she asked

Leighton nodded "Yeah. You?"

"Not exactly," Abby answered, pointing at her sister "Kelly is up, she is going to time me, you know? Make sure that everything is up to spar, possibly enter me for a few races if she comes across any, been a while since I was involved in a proper race"

Again Leighton nodded "Well, you're welcome to race against me to help you train" he offered

Leighton Day was considered -in Abby's opinion- the Blake Bradley of Briarwood. He was insanely fast, and a brilliant rider which was partly one of the reasons why they got on so well. He knew what it took to be a top racer in Motocross, and she was more than halfway to becoming one. Many riders on the track envied her close relationship with the boy beside her, but they enjoyed the conversations they were able to have with one another because they understood one another better than anyone else.

"So?" Leighton asked, breaking through Abby's thought "Ready?"

"You know it!" the White ranger grinned, jump starting her engines and preparing for take off

The gates dropped, and as soon as they hit the ground Abby and Leighton were gone. Both leading the pack around the track and kicking up dirt clumps as they made sharp turnings. Opening the throttle on her bike, Abby dropped her bike down a gear and tore ahead, it was common sense on any bike -be it dirt bike or BMX- dropped the level on your gears and your bike would go faster because it required less energy to power it. But despite her pulling ahead, Leighton was behind her by less than two inches and he was gaining fast.

The first hill came and Abby hit it head on, catching major air -like always- and tearing off the moment she met solid ground again.

"Yeah! Go Abby!" the White ranger heard a familiar voice yell, as made a rather sharp turning and skidded up onto the boards which lined the track. Leaning forward on her handle-bars, Abby blasted through the finish line and rolled towards the Storm Charges van which had been parked a few feet away. Kelly joined her. "Who called me out on the track?" Abby asked the moment she had removed her helmet.

Kelly looked confused "No one called you, Abby. There isn't anyone here, except for us and a few racers"

Abby frowned and looked around she could have sworn she had heard someone call her name from out on the track, while she had been racing. She was positive.

But before she could voice any other opinions, or Kelly could say anything more on the subject a jingle from the back of the van alerted them to trouble in the city. "No rest for the wicked," Kelly sighed, turning to her sister and handing over the morpher she had removed from her sister's backpack.

"Nope" Abby agreed taking the morpher and flipping it open "There is a terror attacking the city! I have to go!"

"Be careful" Kelly warned

"Don't worry!" Abby responded "I'll be back as soon as I can"

"Okay," Kelly nodded "If I'm not here, I'm at the loft" she held up her sisters keys

Abby nodded "Okay. Feed Buddy for me...and make yourself at home" and with that, she turned on the spot and disappeared with a distinct _pop_.

**xXx**

"I don't know what the Snow Prince was thinking there is nothing I can learn from you!" Daggeron's voice reached her senses the moment she teleported into the downtown area, the place was already in ruins. Debris littered the ground as chunks of buildings were blown apart by the raging battle between the two Dragons in the air. One of which she recognized the other was obviously the Terror.

Spinning around on the spot Abby's gaze settled on Nick and Daggeron who were obviously having a temperamental discussion a few feet away, she approached them "Am I late?" she asked, stopping beside the two of them "Hope I'm not interrupting anything" she added as an afterthought, noticing the two looks on both Nick's and Daggeron's faces.

"No," Nick answered, turning to her "Where've you been? I've been worried"

Abby shook her head "Why is everyone suddenly worried about me?" she asked "First Leighton and now you"

"Leighton?" Nick asked

"Down at the track," Abby answered, in a matter-of-fact tone "but I'm going to tell you, what I told him! Don't worry about me...you'll worry your life away"

Nick laughed under his breath, before looking over Abby's shoulder as the others were blasted out of the sky and hit the ground a few feet away. De-morphing on impact. "Guys!" he called, as he, Daggeron and Abby skidded to separate halts beside their friends.

"You are no match for me!" the terror growled, as he materialized in front of the team of seven.

Looking up Abby frowned, as she pulled Maddie into her and held her close. The blue ranger groaning with each movement "Someone want to fill me in?" she asked, looking up

"Megahorn!" was all Nick needed to say, for Abby to get the idea of what was happening around her.

"Ah," she nodded, understanding fully "Maddie, you okay?"

The Blue ranger nodded

"Time to perish!" Megahorn continued, as he advanced on them "This will be easy!"

More than a few feet away from the seven rangers, the dragon was attacked as the ground around him exploded. Looking in the direction the explosion had come from, Abby's eyes widened as a mini blue Martian stood opposite her "Um...is it just me or is there a guy in blue armor over there?" she asked

"Normally I would say it's just you," Maddie agreed "But I see him too"

"Dude, you just quoted Shane Clark" Abby smirked, remembering her friend had said the exact same line the day Cam became a ranger. "Who is he?" she added, looking up at Daggeron.

Nick looked down at his girlfriend, who continued to hold Maddie "It's the Snow Prince" he answered her unanswered question

"Whoa," Chip breathed "isn't he like the main guru of all the Mystics?" he asked

"I don't know," Vida answered "but I'm glad he's on our side"

Abby frowned "Snow Prince?" she asked "But snow is my element" she pouted

Xander reached out and patted her shoulder "Everyone needs to share something's, Abs" he consoled her "Remember? You share my element"

"Technically I share the Earth element with you," Abby responded "I had the element before you...so therefore, it's mine!" she nodded

"Possessive little git" Xander teased

Abby grinned "You're only figuring this out now?" she asked "I'm disappointed!"

The others, meanwhile, rolled their eyes. However, the Snow Prince turned in Abby's direction and bowed his head "Milady, I assure you, I am not here to steal your element. Your magic will work just as fine alongside my own"

"Huh," Abby frowned "Okay" she shrugged

"But now I must take matters into my own hands," the Snow Prince continued "Daggeron, you disappoint me" he added to his former student

Daggeron hung his head in shame, while Nick looked passive, and Abby and the others looked on in confusion.

"Okay, is anyone else confused?" Abby asked, taking the hand Nick offered her and got back to her feet, helping Maddie up in the process "Does somebody want to tell me what is going on?" she looked pointedly at Nick for her answer

Nick shook his head "Not now" he told her, sliding his arm around her waist as the Snow Prince approached Megahorn

"Get away from them foul beast!" the Snow Prince ordered

"Says who?" Megahorn demanded, squaring off against the frozen mystic opposite him

Snapping his fingers the Snow Prince brought his arm across his chest "The Ancient Mystic from the Icy North!" he recited "I am the Royal Snow Prince!"

"Don't make me laugh!" Megahorn growled, as he charged forward aiming to run the Snow Prince through with his staff. The sword never even made contact with the Snow Prince's chest or body, because he blocked the attack, spun around and then pushed his palm against the dragon's armor and knocked him away.

Abby gasped at the attack, it was so fast and precise "Whoa..." she breathed in amazement. Amazement which was shared with the rest of the team.

"My turn," the Snow Prince declared, jumping through the air and kicking the dragon in the chest twice, before bouncing backwards as if on a bungee.

Megahorn threw out several lasers, all of which hit the ground but not their intended target, seeing as the Snow Prince had jumped into the air and flipped over to avoid being hit.

Kicking a rather long marble stone forward, the Snow Prince balanced upon it using it like a skateboard as he surged past the Dragon -Abby and Xander high-fived one another at the motion, grinning madly- once behind the terror, the Snow Prince kicked up and knocked him clean off his feet and across the courtyard into some oil canisters.

"Had enough?" the Snow Prince asked, landing on the ground and turning to face the terror

"Whoa! He's fantastic!" Chip announced

Abby nodded in agreement "I wonder how old he is?" she asked, earning confused looks "what? 'Prince' is naturally a name you give to a kid, not an adult" she explained

"So, not the point, Abs" Nick murmured to her

"It was a harmless question," Abby shrugged "But whatever" and she turned back to the battle in front of her

Megahorn unleashed a deadly ball of flames at the Snow Prince, causing him to jump over the top and land on a building just behind the Dragon "You're a slow one, aren't you?" he asked, infuriating Megahorn further.

Unleashing another blast, Megahorn did not expect for the Snow Prince to jump down from his vantage point and delivering a kick to the stomach sending him stumbling backwards once more "Come on!" he growled, getting back to his feet and racing forward

"Gladly!" the Snow Prince nodded, bouncing over him, and then back as if he was attached to a bungee rope "Warmed up yet?" he asked, running back in for more

"Enough!" Megahorn hissed flourishing his staff and slashing down with it as it glowed a brilliant green.

The Snow Prince jumped into the air and kicked down once more. Megahorn was growing tiresome of the game, the rangers could tell. The game continued for a while, before the dragon managed to catch hold of the Snow Prince and throw him through the air.

Pushing off from the ground, Abby disappeared with a single bound and caught the Snow Prince around the waist before he could hit the ground "Gotcha!" she announced, landing back on the ground safely, before rounding on Megahorn and falling into a battle stance.

"Thank-you, milady!" the Snow Prince said, turning to Abby "My skills are weaker in this dimension; we'll take this to my battlefield. I do not disagree that you will be more at home there" he said, his gaze still on the White ranger beside him

Abby frowned "Uh, okay?" she murmured

Stepping in front of her, the Snow Prince folded his arms before opening them wide and calling out "Ancient Spell shield!" as a bluish white shield appeared in front of them. A surge of frozen energy shot out, wrapped around Megahorn and sucked him inside.

"Now that was cool," Abby grinned, stepping around to the front of the spell shield

The Snow Prince held out his hand for her, Abby touched the palm of his hand as he turned to the rest of her team "Rangers, I may need your help will you fight alongside me?"

Xander nodded "Of course we will!" he answered for the whole team

"Good" the Snow Prince nodded, as he turned to Abby and indicated for her to step through the seal. Abby did as told, her hand slipping from his in the process.

**xXx**

The moment she had stepped through in to the Snow Prince's world, Abby knew that what he had meant when he had told her she would most likely have felt more at home there. The entire dimension was full of -

"SNOW!" Abby giggled, bouncing around the winter wonderland world "now _this_ is my kind of dimension!" she approved, turning back to the spell seal as the others joined her "glad you could join me...snowball?" she grinned

Maddie and Vida exchanged looks, before glancing over their shoulder as the Snow Prince and Nick finally joined them. Daggeron, however, did not.

"Where's Daggeron?" Xander asked

"He has much to learn;" the Snow Prince answered "therefore he is to stay behind until he understands the meaning of this less"

The younger mystics frowned in confusion, while Abby continued to bounce around in the snow, chanting over and over to herself about being more at home than ever.

"It's like being back at the Snow Academy, in December!" Abby announced "It's the only time of the year were it actually snows in California!"

"You annoying little pest!" growled Megahorn as he blasted Abby with a tunnel of flames from his mouth

Darting forward, Nick wrapped his arm around Abby's waist and pushed her down into the snow covering her with his own body.

A ripple of startled gasps swept through the rangers as they rushed forward towards their team-mates "Are you guys, okay?" Chip asked, as Nick got to his feet pulling Abby up with him.

"Yeah," Nick nodded "We're fine!"

The Snow ranger glared hatefully in Megahorn's direction "You don't see me blasting you when you're annoying me!" she snapped "I'd like the same curtsey of respect in return!"

"He's a terror, Abby" Maddie reminded her "He has no respect. For anyone"

"Then it's about time he learned some!" Abby responded, dropping her voice to a dangerous tone. She reached for her morpher "Ready?"

The others nodded "Ready!"

"Legendary Source! Mystic Force!" they each commanded, morphing directly into their power upgrades.

Once the rangers had morphed, Megahorn blasted them once again with a tunnel of flames, one that was met head on with a blast from the Snow Prince. "Rangers!" he called of his shoulder "we must combine all of our magic!"

"You got it!" Abby nodded

"Mystic Lion Staff!" the six rangers commanded turning the staff to face them "Code Two!" they fell into formation behind the Snow Prince "Mystic Force Fury!" they commanded, sending a barricade of energy across the dimension at Megahorn, who came out unscratched.

"Was that supposed to hurt me?" Megahorn asked, shaking off the snow which had settled on his armor

Gasping in surprise the three female rangers jumped instantly to their feet "What?" Vida demanded

"No way!" Abby yelled

"Our combined powers didn't work!" Maddie cried

Megahorn glowered distastefully around him "This place is boring! I'm getting out of here!" and he stabbed his staff into the ground, as it quaked beneath everyone's feet.

**xXx**

With a flash the Snow Prince's dimension disappeared, and the eight occupants there were transported back to the human world.

"Face it Rangers, the reign of the terrors is at hand" Megahorn growled, as he stalked towards his prey which were struggling back to their feet, after the fall from the dimension "Time to be rid of you!" he threw out his staff, as the ground beneath the rangers feet exploded "Yes! The Mystic Force is defeated!"

"Don't count on it!" Abby snapped, pushing herself shakingly to her feet "I'm not out yet!"

The others looked up at her with concern, Abby could barely stand on her own two feet without quivering, there was no way she would last another battle "Abby, stand down" Chip told her "He'll destroy you!"

"We must keep fighting, Chip!" she answered him

"Abby, you can barely stand!" Xander protested

Abby shook her head "My training entitles me to keep fighting!" she answered "and that's what I intend to do"

"Be brave rangers," the Snow Prince said, as he rose to stand alongside Abby "follow her example..."

But before any of the other rangers could make it to their feet Megahorn was blasted back away from them, as Daggeron landed in front of his teacher and student.

"Daggeron!" Vida grinned

"All right!" Chip nodded

Stalking forward the Snow Prince turned to face Daggeron "I told you to stay away! You dare disobey an order from me? An ancient Mystic?"

"Yes, I do" Daggeron nodded "Sometimes you just have to follow your gut," he continued, before turning towards the rangers "I learnt that from you, Nick" he nodded

"Yeah!" Nick nodded

The Snow Prince sighed "Now I remember why I retired," he stated "some students are just slower to learn than others"

"I now see the wisdom in your methods, teacher" Daggeron nodded "forgive my pig-headiness"

Megahorn shook himself violently ahead of the rangers; as he returned to battle. It wasn't over yet.

"Now teach him a lesson!" the Snow Prince commanded Daggeron, who nodded, morphed and took off into battle with the dragon.

Taking a hit to the stomach, Daggeron dropped from the altitude he had gotten in the air and crashed back to Earth rolling a few feet away before getting back to his feet.

"That's it," the Snow Prince encouraged "Never quit!"

Making it back to their feet the other rangers joined him on the sidelines; Nick grabbing Abby around the waist and holding her close, as she complained about feeling weak.

"You used most of your energy," Nick told her, as she rested her head on his shoulder "that's why we told you stand down. Why didn't you listen?"

"Would you?" Abby asked

Nick paused "No, I don't think I would" he answered

"You just answered your own question!"

Nick sighed, Abby was right...she was as stubborn as he was, if not a little bit more.

Turning back to the battle, the two watched closely as Daggeron blocked an attack from Megahorn with his sword, ducked and rolled across the gravel and back to his feet, only to receive a slash across the chest plate. But he didn't fall.

"Whoa..." Xander grinned

Pushing out Daggeron doubled back and attacked Megahorn with all he had, earning a surprised gasp from Maddie, an exclaimed 'Whoa' from Chip, and a 'yes' of approval from Vida.

Delivering a kick to the stomach, Daggeron slashed his sword once more at the dragon as Nick hesitated where he stood.

"Ouch" Abby murmured "That had to hurt"

Nick and the Snow Prince nodded in agreement

Meanwhile, out on the battlefield, Daggeron had lost his sword. But nothing could stop him now "Time to get serious!" he declared "Ancient Mystic mode!" and he transformed into his old armor and fired several laser blasts at Megahorn, one of which hit him in the back of the neck and rendered him into a weakened state

"Huh..." Daggeron murmured "that made an impact! I remember Nick was trying to find a weak spot in his armor. That must be it!"

"Nothing about me is weak!" Megahorn sneered, raising his jagged edged sword. He threw it out several times at Daggeron who run through the blasts, all of which hit the ground behind him.

The Snow Prince nodded his approval "He has learned well," he stated, turning to the rangers "but now I must return to my own dimension. Good luck rangers"

"Thanks" the answered together

But before he disappeared he turned to Abby and Nick "Take care of her, Bowen" he warned him "She is the key to your success..." he stated "for she is your chosen one" and with a snap of his fingers, he disappeared.

"Chosen one?" the others questioned, turning to Abby and Nick for an explanation

Abby shook her head "Not now," she answered

Out on the battlefield, Megahorn had thrown out his sword once more as the ground directly in front of him, and Daggeron disappeared into a dust cloud of dirt.

"Check it out!" Nick pointed, as Daggeron run through the dirt cloud, snagged his sword from the ground and continued onwards towards Megahorn.

The Solaris Knight jumped through the air and attacked the back of Megahorn's neck several times, before he swept his feet out from under him, and in a shower of sparks Megahorn hit the ground. Drawing back, Daggeron jumped into the air and slashed downwards with his sword, spun around and kicked the terror in the chest and sent him flying backwards as he sparked dangerously.

"So much for you!" he stated, his breathing heavy from battle, but nonetheless satisfied.

Racing forwards the six other rangers congratulated Daggeron on his win over Megahorn, as the Solaris Knight turned to Nick "I guess this teacher still has a lot to learn," he quipped "Thanks Nick"

"You're never too old to learn," Abby pointed out weakly, her voice sounding tired

The ground beneath their feet shook as Megahorn decided to take the fight to the next level "Time to crash this party" he growled down at them

"Time to take it to the next level!" Abby grinned, pulling away from Nick

The red ranger held her tight "Not you" he said, shaking his head "You've lost enough energy. You stay here, we'll make this quick!"

"But -" Abby started to protest, but Daggeron cut her off

"Nick is right, Abby" the Knight stated "You need to rest"

With a huff and a pout, Abby dropped to floor and crossed both her arms and her legs "You big meanies!" she pouted "I'm telling Kelly you're teaming up on me"

The other rangers smiled, before morphing to their titan forms and taking to the Manticore Megazord

"And don't think I don't know you did this one purpose, Nick!" Abby shouted "You know full well I'm not a part of the Manticore Megazord!"

Opposite the others, Daggeron formed the Solaris Streak Megazord.

"I'll take you both on!" Megahorn growled

"Let's do it!" Daggeron commanded

Although the rangers hadn't taken a mere step forward, when thunder crashed overhead and a blanket of darkness covered the sky. When it cleared, Black Lance stood alongside Megahorn and he looked ready for battle.

Megahorn turned to the second terror "What are you doing here?" he demanded "I had them!"

"Two terrors are better than one!" Black Lance answered

"What?" Abby screeched "No! Rules of Darkness states that only one can attack at the right time!"

"I don't think they're playing by the rules anymore, Abs" Nick responded to the White ranger's astonishment, but when she didn't respond the games begun for real, as Megahorn went after Daggeron and Black Lance summoned his chariot and took on the younger Mystics.

Black Lance attacked several times; each time from the comfort and speed of his chariot. The rangers were no match for his speed and agility when he was aboard that thing, they needed to unseat him from it and bring him back to their playing field.

"He's coming again!" Nick pointed out, as Black Lance doubled back at them after another tumble "Everybody hang on!"

The rangers braced themselves for the hit, but it never came, as Black Lance was knocked off course by a blur which appeared out of thin air.

Turning in the direction the blur had disappeared, Abby gasped "Leanbow?" she questioned "He's alive!"

"Koragg!" Nick shouted, from the Megazord "He's still alive"

"Udonna was right!" Xander stated

Koragg faced off against Black Lance "I wear the armor of Koragg, but my heart is that of Leanbow!" he declared

He then turned his sights onto Black Lance and the two charged into battle. Black Lance accusing Koragg of treason, to which Leanbow retaliated by destroying the chariot and pulling Black Lance to the ground with him, as the chariot broke apart.

_**"Uthe Mejor Catastros!"**_ Koragg later commanded, banding together with the black horse _**"Sumboi Unithos Equestras!"**_ he added during the combination, before finishing with "Centaurous Wolf Megazord!" as he finished the transformation

Black Lance struggled back to his feet

"Behold the power of good magic!" Leanbow hissed crossing his sword over his shield "Ancient Spell Seal!" he slashed through the shield and Black Lance stumbled back as the attack hit him full on. Stalking forward, Koragg pulled the second terror to his feet and then turned to the ranges "Carry on the fight rangers, I'm proud of you!"

A spell seal opened beneath him, as the Manticore Megazord moved forwards "Wait!" Nick called out, but it was too late his father and Black Lance had gone, and the seal had closed once again.

From the ground, Abby watched as Leanbow and Black Lance disappeared before her attention drifted towards Daggeron who was doing his best to hold off Megahorn.

"Rangers!" the Knight called "His weak spot! Give it all you've got!"

"Right!" the others nodded, turning in Daggeron's direction "Legend Striker! Spin attack!" a torrent of flames sparked to life at the top of their staff, in which they twirled between their hands and threw out towards Megahorn, hitting him dead in the back of the neck

Megahorn roared in agony, and stumbled away from the rangers.

"Furnace blast!" Daggeron commanded hitting the dragon with a high blast of energy from his chest and sucking him back in "Good job rangers! Another terror has fallen!"

From the ground Abby nodded as the two Megazords stood tall, they had done it...again. Feeling the last of her energy leave her, the White ranger felt herself sinking as a wave of dizziness washed over her, she felt her body vibrate as it hit the ground and the next thing she saw was darkness.

**xXx**

"What did he mean, when he said 'she is your chosen one'?"

When Abby finally regained consciousness, the first thing she noticed was that she was lying in her double bed, wrapped up tightly in the blankets with Buddy beside her, and voices coming up the stairs from the living room below. She couldn't remember how she had got here, but she could remember the battle and the destruction of Megahorn. But everything else was a little fuzzy.

"She's equivalent to me," Nick answered the question "Look, Abby and I didn't know about this until Phineas told us"

"What?" Vida asked "and you never thought to tell us?"

Pushing herself into a sitting position Abby listened carefully to the discussion downstairs. They were talking about her, she had known it was dangerous to keep secrets when on a ranger team, but she didn't want the others to worry or panic if they knew the truth about the intertwining destinies that she and Nick seemed to share.

_Time is over_ Abby thought _its time they knew the truth_ she decided, before kicking back the blankets and slipping out of bed. Carefully she got to her feet and shuffled across the carpet to the semi-open door and stood on top of the stairs, watching the five rangers and Kelly from her vantage point.

They hadn't seen her yet.

"So what is the Chosen One?" Chip asked, he was sitting on one of the two bean-bag chairs in the living room, as Xander, Vida and Maddie sat around one another on the sofa; and Kelly was sat in the only arm chair available.

Nick, meanwhile, was leaning against the kitchen wall in front of the others as they interrogated him. He sighed "Phineas say's the Chosen One is the most powerful witch of all time" he answered "a witch with the control over two elements...someone like -"

"Me!" Abby answered, as she finally worked up the courage to descend the stairs into her own home "Someone like me!" she repeated, as the others recovered from their startled shock of her presence.

Jumping to her feet Kelly crossed the room "How you feeling?" she asked

"Still a little woozy," Abby answered "but I think I got up to fast..." she looked around at her friends "What happened?" she asked

Maddie perked up "What do you remember?" she asked

"Not a lot," Abby admitted "I remember the battle with Megahorn, and his defeat, but the rest of it is kind of a blur"

Chip leaned forward "You don't remember Black Lance?" he asked "Or Leanbow"

Abby shook her head "No. Why?"

"Because they were there, Abby" Nick answered, crossing the room and scooping her up. He sat down in the vacated chair, and held her close "Just rest, maybe it'll come back to you"

Burying her face into his neck, Abby curled up into a ball on Nick's lap "Okay..." she mumbled, her eyes closing almost instantly; and within seconds she was unconscious once more.

Getting quietly to their feet the other rangers headed for the door, pausing only to glance back at Nick and his 'Chosen one' before leaving entirely. Even Kelly disappeared upstairs.

"You know?" Maddie asked, as she followed her sister and friends back across town to the Rock Porium; her mind still on Nick and Abby "Thinking about it, the world is in safe hands after all"

Vida, Chip and Xander paused as they digested what their friend meant. Realization dawned as the three of them realized what Maddie was edging towards. Both Nick and Abby were fiercely protective of their world and its people, as they were each other...

...so yes, Maddie's statement was true. The world _was_ in safe hands.

* * *

**A/N: Chapter goes out to **_**Dean Winchesters Baby Girl**_** who wanted more Nick/Abby scenes. I hope you enjoyed this.**

**Now? I'm off to bed. G'night.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 17 July 2011 at 04:37am_


	29. Return of the Snow Ranger

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** _Would just like to give a warning before I go any further...this chapter will be cut down and posted as one chapter instead of "Part 1" and "Part 2" mostly because it is a edit version, kind of like how I presented the beginning of the 'Dark Wish' saga. I hope you enjoy._

**Disclaimer:** _No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. All I own is my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Everything else belongs to its respective seasons and in turn they all belong to Disney._

**Dedications:** _Chapter dedicated too: _**BeckyBoo12221, DJScales, Razmend, Miyu101, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Taeniaea, Kamen Rider Lynx, XRanger13, Chaoshime** _and_ **Fallingstar22**_. Enjoy._

* * *

**Return of the Snow Ranger**

* * *

_It was dark and eerie, like stepping into one of your worst nightmares. The surface the lake rippled gently but there was no breeze around only a light mist which shimmered across the surface._

_Abby frowned, where was she?_

_"The lake of Lament," murmured a familiar voice, and Abby jump as she spun around. There standing a few feet away was none other than Claire, Udonna and Takara. "Leanbow's been here! I can feel it!"_

_Sighing in relief, Abby hurried towards the three females "Guys! It's so good to see you!" she smiled_

_They didn't answer her_

_"Guys?" Abby asked, skidding to a halt in front of them "Hello?"_

_Again they didn't answer her_

_"Claire?" Abby tried, reaching out and touching the blonde "Can you hear me?"_

_Claire tensed "I can feel something about this place too," she nodded, looking around as she felt someone touch her shoulder_

_Takara nodded "Abigail..." she breathed_

_"Mom!" Abby gasped, turning to her mother "Mom! It's me! Tell me you can see me...please!"_

_But Takara didn't answer; she didn't even acknowledge that her daughter was directly in front of her. Abby growled, there was only one other time that something like this had happened, and that was when she was a dino ranger. It was like a vision within a dream type thing, really confusing._

_"Hello ladies!" growled another familiar voice and Hekatoid bounced into view_

_"Oh no!" Abby gasped, spinning around like the others._

_Hekatoid spat the tar like substance from his mouth at the three women, and the ground exploded. Claire flew backwards, as Takara glowed and disappeared, and Hekatoid captured Udonna. "You're coming with me!" he declared_

_"NO!" Abby yelled_

**xXx**

Abby screamed as she shot up into a sitting position on her bed, scaring Buddy who was asleep beside her. The golden retriever growled and jumped off the bed, padded to the door and disappeared downstairs.

"Abs?" Nick called, as he appeared in the doorway "Abby, what is it?"

The White ranger shook her head and buried her face in her hands "Hek...Hekatoid!" she stuttered "He...He's..." her breathing was coming in heavy gasps after what she had just witnessed, and she was finding it very difficult to get her story straight. What if what she had seen wasn't real? Just a figment of her imagination her fear and worry that something was wrong playing tricks on her mind when she was asleep?

"Abby, Shh! It's okay" Nick soothed, sitting beside her on the edge of the bed and holding her close "It was just a dream! You're home! You're safe!"

Abby swallowed hard again; it felt like she had just crashed. Her breathe was coming it short gasps, tears were sliding down her face as she tried to register what she had seen and they were mixing with the beads of sweat which had formed all over her body, her t-shirt clung to her chest as she tried to regain her breathing "Just a dream!" she gasped

"Yeah, just a dream" Nick nodded, cupping the side of her face with his hand, and kissing her hair "It's okay, I won't let anything happen to you"

_It's not me I'm worried about_! Abby thought as she started to calm down from her minor anxiety attack, her breathing was returning to normal as the remnants of her dream started to slide away. But no matter how many times Nick told her it was a dream and that she was safe, she knew that out there somewhere in the Magical world Udonna, Claire and Takara were in trouble.

But what could she do to help?

**xXx**

Screams echoed around the main street as people dodged aside of the small black-haired girl who was skating at high speeds down the hill.

"Look out!" shouted a woman, as she grabbed her 10-year-old son and pulled him out of the path of the skater

"Sorry!" Abby shouted over her shoulder "Coming through! Watch your step! Coming through!" she continued to shout as she dodged, ducked and skated around the good people of Briarwood. She was heading towards the Rock Porium, where the rest of her friends were waiting for her.

Passing a construction site, Abby ducked as two men crossed the road in front of her carrying several planks of wood over their shoulders "Duck and cover!" she cried, skating straight under the objects and skating off one on the other side

"Hey, kid!" shouted one of the men "Watch where you're going!"

Abby waved in apology, skated up the side of a ramp and jumped over a cement mixer, before carrying on her way. She skated out of the construction site, around the corner jumped the steps outside the store and skidded to a halt seconds before she crashed into Chip who was stood on the other side.

"Where's the fire?" Xander teased

"There's a fire?" Abby frowned

Xander chuckled and shook his head "No, but the way you came around that corner, people would think you were running from one" he pointed out

"Oh," the White ranger nodded "Nope no fire"

"No, just a street of angry citizens cursing the girl on blade skates" Maddie stated, as she appeared behind her friend along with her sister "The whole street is talking about you, you should be careful they're going to consider you a hazard within Briarwood"

Abby rolled her eyes "I'm already considered a hazard" she grinned "Morning Toby!" she added as her boss run into the store, decked out in sports clothing

"And what a fine morning it is," Toby nodded, jogging to a stop and dropping to the floor as she did several push-up, then got back to his feet and started jogging on the stop again "the sun is shining, the birds are chirping, and I feel like a new man"

"Okay, so where is all this new found energy coming from?" Xander asked, as the rangers followed Toby across the store towards the back office

"Well a few weeks ago, I was blading home from work," Toby explained "Eating a jelly donut. When I began to huff and puff I couldn't even jump the curb..."

Abby smirked "Curbs? Baby steps." she grinned "try jumping a cement mixer..." she nodded

"Your just strange," Xander nudged her

"I resent that," Abby countered "and I think the word you are looking for is 'Extreme " she bobbed her head promptly

Toby smiled at the skater in front of him "Well, I've decided to turn over a new leaf," he responded "Diet and Exercise is the new name of the game"

"Ah, that's great Toby!" Vida encouraged "Good for you!"

"You know? I feel great!" Toby grinned; jogging back to the door of his office "My body is a machine!" he flexed his arm, before disappearing into the back office.

The rangers present laughed as he disappeared, and looked up as Nick joined them from the back room "Hey, what's up with Toby?" he asked pointing at the door to the back office.

"He's a machine" Abby answered

More laughter rippled through the ranger group, only to be interrupted as LeeLee arrived on scene "Okay, brilliant idea" the rangers sighed. "We can start an exercise club, I'll organize everything. We can come in three times a week for yoga -"

Abby scoffed "No thanks, that requires sitting around and doing nothing"

"It center's you and calms you," LeeLee argued

"Just stop trying," Nick interrupted "You don't belong here. We don't trust you and we never will..." he glanced around the store "you can't change who you are" he finished before leaving the store.

LeeLee looked crushed "But I can change who I am going be!" she murmured to herself, before walking away.

With a heavy sigh, Abby and the others exchanged looks. That had not gone well.

**xXx**

When Nick returned, the others followed him towards a near-by stand intending to talk to him about the way he had treated LeeLee.

"Hey," Maddie said, as she stopped beside him

"Yeah?" Nick asked, looking around at the others

"Um, don't you think you were a little hard on LeeLee?" Maddie asked

Nick sighed "Oh, here we go" he said

"Look, I'm not a big fan of hers," Xander jumped in "especially after we found out who she is, but I hate to see anyone crushed"

"You think I was too harsh, Chip?" Nick asked, pointing at the Yellow ranger

Chip hesitated, before sighing "I've seen tigers with less teeth" he admitted

"Guys! Just because she looks cute and harmless, doesn't mean she is" Nick responded "She's evil -"

Abby interrupted "Part evil" she pointed "Her mother is evil, we don't know about her father!"

"Her mom is the vampire that almost got you!" Nick continued "they took Udonna's powers, hello? We can't trust her!"

Biting her lower lip Abby exchanged looks with the others, she was part evil. Her biological father had attempted to take over the world, if they couldn't trust LeeLee because her mother was a Vampire, then what did that mean for her?

The morphers jingled interrupting anymore thoughts "That's probably LeeLee's gang now," Nick said removing his cellphone; he flipped it open and Daggeron's voice issued out.

_"Guys. Udonna's been captured and Takara is missing."_ the Knight stated "_There is a Terror attacking the city!"_

Perking up at the message, Abby felt her insides squirm...what she had seen that morning hadn't been a dream, it had been a vision.

"What did I tell you?" Nick asked, closing his morpher and pocketing it "Come on!" he led them to the door

Sprinting out of the store, the six rangers dodged aside as Toby re-entered, almost crashing into them "Does anyone want any fruit?" he called after them, as they disappeared.

**xXx**

Running around the corner Abby run through a flock of people who were running in the opposite direction away from the giant frog which stood in the middle of their city _Hekatoid!_ She thought skidding to a halt a few feet of the City Centre, where Hekatoid had squared off against Daggeron.

"Don't even try it!" the frog growled

"You're making a big mistake!" Daggeron responded

"No it is you who is mistaken!" Hekatoid argued, before looking up as the Titan Megazord slashed down at him with their sword, before holding him at sword point.

"Okay, where is Udonna!" Maddie demanded

"Don't try and stop me or you'll never see her again," Hekatoid responded, knocking the sword from his face with his trumpet.

Maddie glowered "Let her go!"

"Yeah!" Chip nodded

The eyes of the Megazord glowed, and the rangers slashed at the frog with their sword once more. Hekatoid laughed as he glowed purple before he began to shrink.

"Where's my mother, frog face!" Abby demanded, as she stepped up in front of the creature ahead of her

Hekatoid laughed at her "You can't stop my plan," he hissed, as the rest of the rangers joined Abby on the ground "wait until my babies rain down from the heavens"

"What?" the rangers frowned, looking up and seeing nothing

"What are you talking about?" Nick demanded

"Take a closer look," Hekatoid chastised them pointing to the skies.

Levitated between the clouds was a shimmering sack of "Tadpoles!" Abby gasped

"Frog babies!" Xander nodded

"Poisonous frog babies!" Hekatoid corrected "It's brilliant"

Maddie shuddered "Frogs? Why did it have to be frogs?" she asked

"Plain frogs would have been all right," Abby commented "but poisonous frogs is a whole other story"

Hekatoid growled and run towards the rangers as they were inspecting the heavens, managing to avoid the first attack, the guys rushed ahead of the girls and attacked first; but were knocked aside leaving the path wide open for the girls to take a hit. Grasping hands Vida and Maddie flipped one another over and kicked up at the frog, as Abby flipped over and double kicked at the slimy creature. Sadly their attacks bounced off of his rubbery armor.

Flipping over Abby stumbled, as Maddie on the other hand was knocked clean off her feet and both of them hit the ground side-by-side.

Jumping over her sister and team-mate Vida rushed in for attack followed closely by Daggeron, both of which were knocked aside with the trumpet.

With Vida and Daggeron down Xander rushed back in, but was knocked aside quicker than a person could blink.

Hekatoid then rounded on Chip and Maddie; he grasped their shoulders and threw them backwards through the air.

Pushing herself up, Abby rushed at Hekatoid and aimed a punch for his arm. The frog caught her wrist and spun her around "Get off me!" he snarled at Nick, throwing Abby into the red ranger and knocking them both away.

Rolling across the ground away from Nick, Abby stopped on her stomach and covered her ears as the trumpet of Hekatoid's was blown rather loudly in the surrounding area. She felt a strange feeling wash over her, and only looked up as Daggeron called out to them.

"Now they're in my dimension!" Hekatoid laughed

"Stop!" Daggeron snapped, firing up his Laser lamp and firing it at the frog. Hekatoid jumped into the air and disappeared in a puff of blue.

"No!" Abby yelled "Come back!"

But the frog and her friends had gone!

_Great!_ Abby sighed _Now what am I going to do?_

**xXx**

Once back at Rootcore, Abby started pacing -something she usually did when she was worried about something- she and Daggeron were the only two rangers left, the others had been transported to another world and they had no way of bringing them back from there. And to top it all off, Udonna was still in the hands of Hekatoid and Takara had gone missing.

"Can't you contact your mother?" Daggeron asked, looking up from the Xenotome

"I've tried," Abby sighed "She's not responding"

Daggeron lowered his gaze back to the book "And I take it that has never happened before?" he asked

Abby nodded "Yes. Even in the Spiritual world I have been able to contact her, given she seems to have selective hearing when up there, but that's beside the point"

Daggeron let loose a low chuckle, as Abby dropped down onto a chair beside the table and buried her head in arms.

"Come on," Abby grumbled "Give me something to work with!"

With a gasp Abby felt a wave of dizziness wash over her, as images played behind her closed eyes.

_-Scene-_

_"Mom!" LeeLee called as she followed her mother into the underground cavern which proved to home to the fully transformed vampire._

_Necrolai growled "What is it?" she hissed, snapping around to face her daughter_

_"I thought..." LeeLee hesitated "that maybe we could hang out for a while. You know spend some quality mother/daughter time?"_

_"Can't you see I'm busy?" Necrolai demanded "Hekatoid capturing the White sorceress as made me look bad! I should have captured her"_

_"Isn't it kind of mean to capture someone who is powerless?" LeeLee asked curiously "I mean, she can't even fight back"_

_Necrolai muttered something under her breath before rounding on her daughter "You've been spending too much time in the human world! You're soft! Caring! You're supposed to be Queen of the Vampires someday"_

_"What if I don't want that?"_

_"You do want that," Necrolai scoffed_

_LeeLee's eyes narrowed "What if I don't want to follow in your wing flaps?" she demanded "I'm still your daughter, right?"_

_"No! You don't belong here!" she hissed, shoving her daughter aside and storming out of the cave_

_"Mother..." LeeLee pleaded_

_-Scene-_

"That's it!" Abby grinned, her head snapping up

Daggeron looked up "What's it?" he asked

"LeeLee!" the White ranger stated, spinning around in her seat "LeeLee is Necrolai's daughter. I think I just had a vision of LeeLee in the Underworld with her mother, if I can find LeeLee maybe I can persuade her to help us find Udonna"

Daggeron looked skeptical "But would she be willing to help you?"

"She wants to change," Abby shrugged "and I just witnessed her say that she doesn't want to follow in her mother's wing flaps." she paused "Besides, it's the only chance we've got"

A dull gong echoed from the crystal ball, causing Abby's attention to drift towards it; and Daggeron and Jenji to hurry towards the table.

"Oh boy," Jenji exclaimed "Now what? Huh?"

The crystal ball showed the ever-growing tadpoles above the city "We have to stop those tadpoles from becoming poisonous frogs" Daggeron stated

"But shouldn't we be looking for Udonna?" Jenji asked "or the rangers, instead?"

Abby turned to the giant cat "The others will have to handle themselves," she told him "I'll find Udonna. You just take care of the city, until I get back"

"Right" Daggeron nodded, and he rounded the table and morphed into his ranger suit.

While Daggeron took to the solar streak Megazord, Abby hurried back into town in search of LeeLee.

**xXx**

"Toby!" Abby called, pushing open the door and entering the Rock Porium "Toby! LeeLee! You here?"

The door to the back office opened and Toby walked out "What's going? Why are you shouting?"

"Toby! Have you seen LeeLee?" Abby asked

"She's just left," Toby answered "Said something about having to go help a friend. I don't know, you kids are so confusing these days"

Abby sighed "Do you know where she was heading?" she asked

"Home"

The White ranger nodded "Thanks Toby!" she called over her shoulder, as she doubled back on herself and sprinted out of the store.

Toby frowned, shook his head and returned to the back room. Yup, his employees were definitely a strange bunch.

**xXx**

After snagging her blade skates from Nick's backpack -which was at the Rock Porium- Abby furiously searched the city for any signs of the familiar blonde that she worked alongside. She passed LeeLee's home, no answer. She searched all downtown, uptown and the city Centre; but there was still no sign of the future Queen of the Vampires.

"This is hopeless!" Abby complained, dropping down onto a park bench and holding a stitch in her side "Takara! Where are you?" she asked, looking around for any signs that her mother was listening.

**Help us Abigail**

Abby perked up at the sound of her mother's voice "Takara?" she asked

**Help us!**

_How?_ Abby asked _I don't know where you are, and the only person who could possibly help me is nowhere to be found_

**Remember Abigail, the forest is your friend** Takara responded **it holds the key to many places. All you have to do follow the right path**

The White ranger rolled her eyes "and that is supposed to help me, how?" she asked. But Takara didn't respond, with a heavy sigh Abby leaned forward and covered her face with her hands _follow the right path...follow the right path..._she thought over her mother's encrypted message several times trying to work it out, but she could not make heads or tails out of it and time was running out. "Wait a minute..." she gasped, remembering back to her time on the Ninja team.

It had been the day of the totally talented competition; Cam had left Ninja Ops to find the Lightning Rift Blaster and she had gone to help him! Takara had found her along the way and had transported her directly in front of the portal which lead to the cavern where the guitar was waiting.

"That's it!" Abby exclaimed, pushing herself to her feet "I know what to do! Thanks Takara!" she grinned, before skating off down the path. She had to get back to the edge of the forest; there was no way her plan would work unless she was once again in the magical realm.

**xXx**

It was quiet! A little too quiet for her liking.

Pausing in her trek, Abby rested against a near-by tree and closed her eyes this seemed like a good enough time to test her teleportation powers. Since she had been learning how to use her Earth powers she had allowed the rest of her magic to slip away, she hadn't teleported in over a few weeks and she was starting to wonder if she would forget how.

_Come on! Show me LeeLee's colors!_ She thought hard, as she concentrated on the several thousand coloured streams that blasted through her mind. Just like the time she had tried to contact Nick, all she had to was find the correct colour stream and follow it...only problem? She didn't know what colour stream represented LeeLee.

Red. Nope. That was Nick.

Green. Nope. Xander.

Yellow. Nope. Chip.

Pink. Nope. Vida

Blue. Nope. Maddie.

Gold. Nope. Daggeron.

_Well that's the rangers out of the way_ Abby thought pushing the six colour streams out of her mind, all that was left now was White. White/Blue. Purple and a Greyish coloured streams. _She has got to be one of these!_

White. No, that was too easy, the only person she knew who was worthy enough to have a white strand was Udonna, and that was mostly because she was the _White_ sorceress.

White/Blue. Aside from them being her ranger colors, and it being pretty impossible if she was able to teleport to her exact location; the only other person who could have the same colors she did was her mother, Takara. So those colors were out.

Purple. Again that was an easy one, not once in the whole time of knowing LeeLee did she show signs of ever liking the colour purple. But if these streams of coloured energies were linked to specific people, then there was only one person whom that line belonged too and that just had to be Koragg or Leanbow...whoever he was now. But she wasn't looking for them.

So that left grey. Pushing the other streams aside, Abby pooled her energy together as she locked onto the grey stream inside her mind "Please let this be the one," she muttered, disappearing with a faint _pop_.

**xXx**

When she re-appeared she had about two seconds to move, before she was rammed into by LeeLee who was walking with such a stride that gave the impression that she was on a mission; and to cap off the confusion Phineas was following a few strides behind, shaking her head and turning it away from the Troblin, Abby turned back to LeeLee "I've been looking for you everywhere!" she cried "When you leave town you should let people know where you're going!"

"What do you want?" LeeLee demanded "I thought you made your point this morning!"

"What point?" Abby asked

LeeLee's eyes narrowed "About me not being able to change who I am!" she snapped

"Hey, don't take that tone with me Pimvare" Abby retaliated "I also heard what you said about changing who you're going to be. And you know what? You're right!" she nodded

"Wait...what?" LeeLee questioned

Abby sighed "I know what it's like, to have people hate you because you're different" she explained "I know what it is like to have one evil parent and one good."

"How would you possibly know?" LeeLee asked

"Because believe it or not I'm just like you!" Abby snapped, angered by LeeLee's refusal to co-operate "Look, I know we gave you a hard time and we were wrong to do that. Just because you were born to evil doesn't mean that you are evil! I was born to evil, and I'm a Power Ranger!"

LeeLee frowned as she listened

"I want to help you," Abby continued "but I can only help you, if you are willing to work with me"

"How?" LeeLee asked "One comment from your precious boyfriend and you'll go right back to hating me"

Abby shook her head "No, I won't" she promised "If anything I'm willing to defend you against Nick and the others. If they can't find it within themselves to trust you because you're part evil, then that means they can't trust me either..." she paused "...we're in the same boat LeeLee, you've just got to prove that you mean well, show the other rangers that you can be good" she smiled "everything else will just fall into place"

LeeLee hesitated "You promise?"

"Yeah" Abby nodded "I promise" she held out her hand "So...do we have a deal?"

The blonde considered the ranger in front of her for a moment, before smiling and grasping her hand "Deal!" she agreed

Abby smiled "Cool!" she nodded

LeeLee nodded in agreement, as she led the way further down the path "Come on, we don't have much time" she said.

They hadn't taken three steps forward, when a voice called out to them and Claire jump from the bushes into the road behind them "Much time to do what?" she demanded

"Claire!" Abby sighed, hugging the apprentice

"Where are you going?" Claire asked "And why are you with _her_" she glared at LeeLee

LeeLee glowered back "We're going to save the White sorceress!" she stated

"I should turn you into a stickleberry!" Claire stuttered "you witch!"

"Try it!" LeeLee countered

Placing her hands on each of the blonde's shoulders Abby pushed them apart "All right, that's enough!" she told both of them "We don't have time to argue with each other, the more time we spend fighting, the less time Udonna and Takara have! We are all on the same team!"

"Abby! She is Necrolai's daughter!" Claire exclaimed

"I know!" Abby countered "But that doesn't change anything, she's trying to help, and I for one believe that she can. She is our only chance of getting to Udonna, and I'm saying we take that chance"

Claire stared at the woman who had become like a sister to her; LeeLee had to be trustworthy if Abby was willing to put her blind faith in her.

**xXx**

After another three quarters of an hour, Abby, LeeLee, Phineas and Claire finally arrived in the undergrowth outside what LeeLee had said was Hekatoid's secret cavern "Udonna is through that portal" LeeLee told the other three, as they popped up out of the undergrowth.

Claire nodded "Thanks" she murmured "I'll take it from here, those Styxoids won't know what hit them" she flexed her wrists and started the beginning of a spell

"No, no, no!" LeeLee interrupted her "You can't use magic! It will alert the others"

"Well, do you have any better ideas?" Claire bristled

Abby rolled her eyes, despite the truce the two blondes had agreed on, she could still feel the tension between them "Don't start!" she warned "or you two won't know what hit you!"

"Stay here!" LeeLee said, ducking down into the bush again and hurrying towards the cavern.

"No passage!" the Styxoids growled, crossing their staffs and preventing her from entering

"Excuse me?" LeeLee demanded "Do you know who I am? I am LeeLee Pimvare, rearrange the letters in my last name and oh what do you get? Yeah, Vampire! In fact I'm the next Queen of the Vampires!"

From the bush Abby held Claire and Phineas back as they attempted to approach the cave "Wait!" she whispered

"You are not on the list!" one of the guards stated

"Not on the list?" LeeLee repeated "Did you not hear me? One phone call to my mother Necrolai and the two of you are so deep in the Underworld; you are digging down to get yourselves back up! Now turn around!"

The guards did as instructed, making sure they were not looking LeeLee turned to those who were with her and motioned them forward

"Go!" Abby whispered, jumping up and ushering Claire and Phineas forward. She followed and nodded her approval at LeeLee before passing through into the cavern.

**xXx**

Shivering at the eeriness of the cavern, Abby pushed on ahead as the others followed behind her, every now and again she was attempting to contact her mother via the mind link but something was interfering "Claire, do you remember what happened to my mother?" she asked

"The tar like substance hit her and she just disappeared" Claire answered "after that I don't remember anything"

"It's okay," Abby nodded "Don't worry about it"

As they pressed on, Claire took in her surroundings "Just one question! How can anyone live in such a dark and smelly place?" she asked

"I don't know," Phineas answered "Just put in a few curtains -" he cut off as two echoing voices caused the four them to jump in both fear and surprise.

"Quick!" Abby said, pointing ahead of her "Hide!" they ducked behind the wall, and held their breath as the Styxoids appeared behind them

"Why do we always get patrol duty?" one of them was complaining

Gripping hands the three females, shuffled across the wall so they wouldn't be seen by the passing patrollers.

"I want to see some action!" the first Styxoid continued

"Oh, count yourself lucky," the second one responded "Those guys never come back"

As the foot soldiers disappeared, the four intruders let out sighs of relief and relaxed "Do you think they heard us?" Claire whispered

"I don't think so," LeeLee responded

"Uh-oh!" Phineas paused "I think a rock spider just crawled down my pants"

Abby's eyes widened as she cupped her hand over her mouth, muffling her screams as she jumped away from the wall. She really didn't like spiders.

"Shh!" LeeLee and Claire hissed, as Abby glared at the two blondes

"Well, excuse me for having a fear!" she snapped, stalking past into another part of the cave "Look!" she whispered, stooping down and picking up a piece of woolen cloth "Claire! This must be a part of Udonna's shawl, it's the only other thing -apart from what I am wearing- that is white!"

Claire nodded as she popped up beside the White ranger and took the piece of cloth in her own hands "So, where is she?"

Abby shrugged "I don't know" she sighed "LeeLee?"

"This way," LeeLee said, motioning over her shoulder

"Go!" Abby said, pushing Phineas and Claire in the direction of the first blonde "Quick, before they come back"

And they followed.

Entering the next chamber, Abby frowned as she spotted three alters full of cake "Huh...this place is totally weird!" she frowned, dipping her finger into the frosting of one of the cakes and sucking it off "Mhmm...Strawberry!" she declared

"Okay, we tried," Phineas said, swallow a cake from the table "but if Udonna's not here, where is she?" he asked, devouring another sugary dessert

"Don't worry!" LeeLee said "We'll find her"

Abby nudged Claire and nodded in LeeLee's direction, silently telling the apprentice that some people really do change.

While Phineas was devouring the cakes on the alter, and Abby was eating the icing off of another, neither of the four noticed the arrival of Hekatoid, Udonna and the Styxoids "The rangers don't know about this secret hideout my prize," the giant frog's voice caused them to jump in alarm as he stood less than three feet away from them "They'll never find you! And anyway I have their powers in here!"

Abby spun around at the word 'powers' and saw Hekatoid hold up a jar which was illuminating itself with several different colors "Not again!" she complained, upon hearing the rangers losing their powers "You know? This is the first team I have been on where the rangers lose their powers more than once"

"Quick!" Phineas panicked "Pretend you're a dessert!"

The three females rolled their eyes "_**Finishio!"**_ Claire commanded, and the four of them disappeared from sight as Hekatoid entered the cave.

**xXx**

The moment Hekatoid and the foot soldiers had taken off once more, Claire relinquished the magic spell and she along with the others re-appeared.

"Udonna!" Abby and Claire gasped, darting forwards towards the cage and surveying the White sorceress inside. She was unconscious.

"We have to hurry!" LeeLee announced "You used Magic, they'll be coming!" she turned towards the exit

Claire looked scared

Abby sighed "Okay, come on! If the others are coming, then we don't have time to stand around" she turned back to Udonna "if we can't use Magic to break her out, I'll have to teleport her out"

"Isn't that the same as magic?" LeeLee asked

"No," Abby answered "I've had teleportation powers since birth, they're not connected to my magic in any way" she explained "Stand back"

Claire, LeeLee and Phineas stepped back

_Takara? If you can hear me...now would be the best time to answer_ Abby thought as she held out her hands and closed her eyes "Udonna!" she called.

There was a flash of white and the White sorceress disappeared from her cage, and appeared slouched into Abby's arms.

"Whoa," the White ranger cried, as she stumbled under the dead weight of her mentor "Phineas! Help!" she squeaked "LeeLee, Claire clear the alter"

The two blondes did as instructed and pushed all the desserts from the stone table onto the floor. Once the alter had been cleared, Abby and Phineas lifted Udonna onto it and backed off towards the two blondes.

"She is still under the spell!" LeeLee pointed out the obvious

Abby withdrew her hands "I don't have a spell for that," she said, turning to Claire "Do you?"

The apprentice waved her hands in a spell fashion, muttered the ancient language and thrust her palms out at Udonna. Nothing happened.

"I can't break it," Claire panicked "What are we going to do?"

"There is only one thing left to try," LeeLee stated, turning to the others, but before she could elaborate on her statement four foot soldiers run into the cave.

"Stop!" the head foot soldier ordered "Get them!"

Jumping over the alter, Abby fell into a battle stance.

"Come on," the main Styxoid growled at her, as he advanced forward

"Okay, you asked for it!" Abby retorted, darting forward and dropkicking the first foot soldier before jumping over them and double kicking and punching at the rest of them, kicking up Abby flipped backwards and pushed off the cave wall as Phineas ducked underneath her and knocked one of the foot soldiers aside as the White ranger landed opposite him in a crouch "Thanks" she nodded

Phineas smiled and nodded back, before the two returned to battle.

Cartwheeling aside, Abby flipped over a number of times and ducked down behind another alter as a Styxoid aimed his staff at her and fired several green lasers. Dodging the lasers, Abby rolled out from behind the alter and blasted the Styxoid away with a series of snowballs; the frozen ice balls hit him dead in the chest and knocked him through the air into the opposite wall.

Once the last of her Styxoids were down, Abby dusted off her jeans and turned to Phineas who was dragging another foot soldier around on the floor "What are you doing?" she asked

"I'm wiping the floor with him!" Phineas laughed, before swinging the Styxoid in a complete circle and letting go. The foot soldier hit the wall and slumped to the ground "Yup! Now it's clean" he nodded

Abby rolled her eyes as she scuttled around him, and leaned over Udonna

"That was great," LeeLee smiled bashfully as she approached Phineas "You are so strong"

"Oh," Phineas blushed "at your service, Milady" he bowed, and just in time as the Styxoid made it back to his feet and took a swipe at him with his staff. Pushing down on Phineas' shoulder LeeLee kicked the Styxoid back down, before landing.

Both parties giggled, as Abby smiled at their harmless flirting. It was kind of difficult to watch considering Phineas wasn't exactly a human but in a way it was also quite sweet.

"You said that there was one last thing we could try," Claire interrupted, her voice cracking "What is it?"

"Oh," LeeLee nodded, reaching over her shoulder and pulling a staff from her backpack. The emblem on the top of the staff dimmed as Claire gaped, Phineas backed up and Abby gasped as she looked up.

"That's my Snow staff!" the White ranger exclaimed "How did you get it?" she asked

LeeLee smiled "I borrowed it from my mom," she answered "Without telling her"

Claire and Abby exchanged smiles "Let's do it!" the White ranger nodded, taking the staff from the apprentice and wrapping Udonna's hands around it, as she laid it out on her mentor's chest.

"Now what?" LeeLee asked

"We need to channel our powers," Claire answered

Abby nodded and held out her hand to the apprentice, who in turn held her hand out to Phineas; and -with rather bashful smiles- Phineas and LeeLee grasped hands. Claire started the chant as the other three followed her lead, their voices mixing together in perfect sync as the snowflake on top of the snow staff shone brightly and thousands of bright white lights exploded through the cave.

**xXx**

"...It doesn't matter!" Hekatoid yelled angrily, as the ranger's magic was returned the moment Nick opened the containment jar. Looking up he watched as the sack around his 'babies' broke and frogs rained down from the clouds "Fall my children!"

Twirling the staff in her hand, Abby run her fingers over the snowflake and smirked "Time for the deep freeze!" she commented, glancing to the side and receiving a nod of approval from her mother. With a smile, Abby thrust the staff into the air and watched as a blast of snow washed over the frogs and they froze instantly

"What?" Hekatoid demanded "What happened?"

"They froze...?" Daggeron stated, looking confused. There was only two people alive that he knew could do that. And neither of them was present. Or so he thought.

Stepping up into plain view of the courtyard below, Abby nodded "That's right!" she said, her voice alerting the others to her presence "I thought you could use some snow power!" she grinned, spinning her staff around and lowering it from the air.

"Oh shucks..." the frog grumbled, as the seventh and final ranger finally arrived.

As for the rest of the rangers, they sighed in relief at the presence of a familiar face "Abby!" they called, racing up the stairs and skidding to halts either side of their team-mate "You're back!"

"Yeah," Abby smiled "and Udonna is safe at Rootcore..." she added, much to the pleasure of her friends "So how about we finish this Terror and go home?" she offered

Nick nodded "Gladly!" he agreed

Removing their morphers, the five rangers morphed "Legendary Source! Mystic Force!" they commanded, transforming first into their normal ranger forms, and then upgrading to the next level.

Twirling her staff in her hand, Abby run her fingers across it once more as a blur of white and blue energy pulsed through it "Flurry of Snow! White Mystic Ranger!" she grinned as she adopted her usual pose, as her element flurried down around her

"Mystic Lion staffs!" Nick followed suit, as the others adopted their own usual poses

"Power Rangers! Mystic Force!" the six of them commanded finally, adopting the team stance. With Abby and Nick as the two main power sources and their friends and team-mates either side of them. They were back! They were at full power again! And they were ready for action!

Hekatoid meanwhile didn't seem put out by the alliance of the rangers "You won't stop me!" he growled "I'm a Terror!"

"Dude, have you not been following your fellow Terrors?" Abby asked "Each and every one that has gone up against us has failed! Why should you be any different?"

As if to answer her question, Hekatoid's cheeks inflamed as he spat a black tar like substance at the Rangers.

Stepping back, Abby watched as the others created protective shields around them as the tar like substance bounced off and disappeared. Kicking off from the ground, the White ranger shot into the air and prepared her attack "Snow Staff!" she commanded "Fire!" and she shot a series of solid icicles at the frog, knocking him off balance "Guys! We have to combine our powers; it's the only way to stop him!"

"Yeah!" the others nodded

Turning his Lion staff to face him Nick turned the dial on code two, and fell into formation with the others, as Abby knelt beneath him "Legend Warriors! United formation!" the center of the staffs emitted a brilliant golden light "Fire!" the energy blast ripped through the air and hit the frog, causing him to explode on impact.

"Yeah!" the rangers cheered at their recent defeat "Mystic Force!"

**xXx**

Later that afternoon, after the battle and everyone had been returned to Rootcore safely. The rangers were reunited with Udonna and Claire.

"Udonna!" Vida smiled as she threw her arms around her mentor, followed closely by Xander

Abby smiled as she stood alongside Takara and watched the reunion, she had been there when Udonna had been rescued, and she had already had her reunion, now it was time for the others to have their time. But above all others she wanted Nick to have his reunion -again- with his mother. He deserved it.

"I thought I'd never see you again," Nick's voice interrupted any and all thoughts of Abby's as his mother turned to him.

"Everything happens for a reason, Nick" Udonna responded "We just don't always know what that reason is" she smiled, before hugging him

Abby smiled and looked up at the spirit beside her "Thank-you" she whispered. Her mother nodded, tucked a strand of hair behind her daughter's ear, and disappeared.

"What is she doing here?" Nick demanded, as he finally spotted LeeLee. He started forward only to stop as Phineas, Claire -and much to everyone's surprise- Abby, stepped in front of him

"She's with me," Phineas answered

Claire nodded "and me too" she answered

"And to answer your question," Abby responded "I brought her here. If it hadn't been for LeeLee, we would never have found Udonna. She's trustworthy now; I wouldn't have brought her here if I didn't think so"

Udonna touched her son's shoulders and nodded in agreement with her successor

"Don't worry," LeeLee sighed "I understand..."

Glancing over her shoulder, Abby felt her heart break at the look on LeeLee's face "Nick..." she pleaded, upholding her end of the deal and standing up in LeeLee's defense.

Looking away from the infamous 'puppy-dog' look, Nick sighed heavily "Come here then," he said, turning back to the three females and Phineas in front of him "Can't have a group hug without the whole group" he finished, grasping Abby's wrist and pulling her towards him.

Abby smiled as she wrapped her arms around his neck, and felt his arms wrap around her waist tightly, while the others bore down upon them from both behind and ahead, with a small laugh, Abby slid to the side as she wrapped her arm around Maddie's waist and smiled towards LeeLee who stood directly opposite her, before both White and Blue rangers yelped as they were thrown sideways as Jenji started moving.

"Jenji!" they laughed clutching onto one another for balance.

* * *

**A/N: ARGH! Abby has her Snow Staff back! How stoked is she going to be?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 18 July 2011 at 01:57am_


	30. Dark Magic Rising

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** _One or two of you have questioned me on how Udonna is going to save Leanbow without Magic. Did it ever occur to you that while she may not have her staff, she does have a spirit on her side? What do you think Takara has been doing when she is not around? Anyway, on with the story._

**Disclaimer:** _No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. All I own is my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Everything else belongs to its respective seasons and in turn they all belong to Disney._

**Disclaimer:** _Chapter belongs too:_ **DJScales, Chaoshime, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, BeckyBoo12221, Taeniaea, Miyu101, Kamen Rider Lynx, Kaigirl16** _and_ **Fallingstar22.**

_On with the story..._

* * *

**Dark Magic Rising**

* * *

"I just can't believe you told him," Kelly shook her head as she followed Abby into the Rock Porium the following morning, although it was the White ranger's birthday she still had to work; something she was complaining about, but she also understood that she had used up most of her day's off when Tori had been up.

Abby glanced over her shoulder "I didn't tell him," she responded "They told him!" and she pointed at the rest of the rangers who were sitting around the turn tables at the back of the room. LeeLee and Toby were stood in front of them, and they seemed to be waiting for her arrival.

"Well, it's about time" Vida teased "We thought you'd gotten lost"

"Oh V, just bite me" Abby smirked, as she jumped up behind Nick and plopped down between Maddie and Xander "It's not my fault Kelly wouldn't get up"

"Hey!" Kelly complained "I weren't the one curled up in a ball playing hide-n-seek," she pointed out

Abby retaliated by sticking her tongue out at her sister, as the others laughed. Once the fun and games had subsided everything turned their attention to Toby. Apparently, when the others had told him yesterday that they were the Power Rangers they hadn't believed them, but he had jogged into the middle of the battle against Hekatoid and witnessed the rangers -apart from Abby- morphing.

"So you guys really are the Power Rangers?" Toby asked, his arms held up in spontaneous amazement "Okay, so Nick is the Red ranger..." he pointed at the boy in red and white t-shirt "and Xander is Green. Abby is White. Madison Blue. Chip Yellow. And Vida is Pink"

The rangers nodded

Toby nodded once "Okay, so Nick is also the son of Udonna the former White ranger, who passed her powers onto Abby," Abby and Nick nodded "and Leanbow a powerful Wizard, who is also Koragg the guy who has been trying to trash the city..."

Abby grinned as she exchanged a look with Nick, as Toby continued

"...but he's really a good guy, it's just nobody knows what happened to him" Toby paused

Maddie nodded "I'm impressed Toby, that's -"

"Uh-uh," Toby cut her off "I haven't finished..."

Maddie fell silent as Abby bit her lower lip to keep from laughing.

"Nick is also 'The Light'" he emphasized the two words by adding air quotations around them "But the bad guys are looking for the light, so that they can destroy him and then destroy the world"

Chip looked impressed "Exactly!"

"Silence!" Toby told him "Abby is also the daughter of a Snow Ninja guardian and Earth Ninja villain. Both who are dead? Right?"

"Yup," Abby nodded "Although Takara does walk the Earth from time-t0-time"

Toby nodded, a little unsure of himself "Okay, so Abby, you're also 'the Chosen One'" again he emphasized the words with air quotations "a female version of 'The Light'" he pointed towards Nick "it's your job to protect the Light long enough to combine your powers and stop evil from taking over"

Looking across the store, Abby grinned as she caught Kelly's eye

"Now, LeeLee's mom is the Queen of the Vampires," Toby continued "who really did carry me off, so I guess I can stop seeking professional help now"

The rangers, LeeLee and Kelly chuckled at him.

"Sorry about that," LeeLee apologized

"And...And...And now," Toby stuttered, trying to compress the new information into a way that he would understand it better "the Ten Terrors are here! Trying to call forth the head honcho himself, 'The Master of all Evil' and you know what that means -"

He was cut off as screaming was heard from outside the door, looking up everyone within the store turned towards the noise, as Kelly pushed away from the CD rack and headed towards the front of the store.

"Kelly," Abby warned rising from her seat

The red head waved her off "Would you relax?" she asked

"Relax? Ha, a Terror could be attacking the city and she wants me to relax..." Abby responded sarcastically "And she's supposed to be the older sister"

Glancing over her shoulder Kelly addressed her sister "Well, you can quit worrying this one time," she stated "because it's not a Terror...it's only Phineas"

LeeLee gave a girlish squeal and tottered towards the front doors as the Troblin entered the store, carrying with him a four onion bulbs "Oh, you'd think they'd never seen a Troblin before" he grumbled, as Kelly closed the door and returned to her side of the room leaving Phineas and LeeLee to themselves "Hello, thought I'd stop by and see ya, my girl..."

Abby, Maddie and Vida exchanged looks, neither bothering to hide their laughter

"These are for you," Phineas said, presenting the blonde with the onion bulbs

LeeLee smiled bashfully as she turned back to the Rangers "Isn't he cute?" LeeLee asked "He's my new boyfriend"

"You're seeing Xander's uncle from the old country?" Toby asked, slightly confused

LeeLee frowned and looked at Phineas, as Abby nudged Xander and leant forward "I see you didn't tell him _everything_"

"It was confusing enough telling him _your_ side of the story," the Green ranger responded

"Fair point!" Abby nodded withdrawing backwards and turning to Maddie and Vida who still couldn't get over LeeLee and Phineas.

**xXx**

After learning of the Rangers true identity, Toby quickly realized that they would no longer be working their regular hours, and would mostly be off saving the world as opposed to helping them run the store.

"Welcome to my World," Kelly had said, when he realized this "Abby, Hunter, Blake and Dustin were off saving the world so much that I had to hire an extra set of hands"

Abby frowned "No you didn't!" she pointed out "You hired Michael _after_ Dustin became Sensei, Blake was taken on my Factory Blue and Hunter became head of the Thunder Academy."

"And you run off to be a ranger again," Kelly added

"Yeah, like 6 months after my Ninja legacy came to an end" Abby retorted "Remember Tommy and Hayley came looking for me"

Kelly offered her sister 'the Look' "Abs, you still took up the job of becoming a teacher at the Snow Academy"

"You? A teacher?" Xander teased

Abby turned towards him "I teach you, don't I?" she countered

"Good point!" Xander deflated, as Abby caught him out. The others merely laughed at his attempts to throw Abby off.

Anyway, with that out of the way and Toby worrying about help being needed around the store, LeeLee had suggested Phineas as a new employee; something the rangers were hesitant about considering he wasn't exactly from the Human world and they weren't sure how the citizens of Briarwood would react, but nevertheless Toby had agreed and so Phineas had become to new employee at the Rock Porium.

This was why five out of six rangers were preparing him for his big debut within the store "My very own shirt," Phineas said gleefully "I'm telling ya, I'll make a great employee. I have a way with people; I could sell tree moss to a swamp monkey"

"Okay, it's 10:00am and the store's open," Xander said, patting the Troblin's shoulder "Phineas, open the door and let the first customers in"

"Just remember use your charm and your wit," Vida reminded him

Abby smiled as she wrapped her arms around Nick's shoulders as he leant against the counter in which she was sitting.

"Huh, can I just use half my wit?" Phineas asked "'Cause I don't want to use it all on day one,"

Maddie sighed "Just open the door," she told him, giving him a slight shove towards the front of the store

The Troblin ambled forward as the others watched him, he turned the sign and pulled the door open "Welcome to the Rock Porium!" he greeted

As for the girls on the other side, they took one look at him, screamed and took off running down the street.

"Yup," Abby nodded "Disaster written all over it!"

Phineas grinned as he turned back to the rangers "So, huh...how did I do?" he asked

But before anyone could answer the lights within the store dimmed as the sunlight from outside disappeared "What's going on?" Kelly asked, appearing beside her sister

"Dude!" Abby yelped "Do not sneak up on people!"

"Sorry," Kelly apologized "and do I look like a 'dude' to you?"

"Um...dudette?" Abby asked

Shaking her head Kelly shoved Abby off the front counter "Just go do you job before I strangle you," she threatened

"Oh you're throwing threats now?" Abby asked, yelping and darting out of the store at the glare Kelly threw her.

The other rangers rolled their eyes and shook their heads, before following after her.

**xXx**

"My name is Matoombo," boomed a rather tall cotton-headed terror, as he stood in the centre of the city as darkness surrounded him "I am gathering all of you electricity, when I have it all I will return it with a vengeance!" he thrust his staff into the air as it glowed a bright yellow colour, and a ball of energy swept around the city causing all lights to distinguish "my justice will be swift!"

"Not swift enough puff ball!" Nick snapped, as the rangers arrived in the Titan Megazord and the Solaris Streak Megazord

Matoombo turned towards them "There is nothing you can do," he boomed "It will soon be over!"

The ball of energy swept around the city once more before disappearing off into the distance, becoming lost on the darkness. Once it had gone the sky brightened and the darkness disappeared.

"Not while we're here!" Nick retorted

"Let's stop him!" Xander nodded

The six rangers placed their hands above the dial in front of them, and the Megazords sabre appeared in its hands. Weapon in hand the Titan Megazord and Daggeron darted forward both aiming attacks at the Terror, who blocked with a force field from the palm of his hand.

"Hey, no fair!" Abby pouted, as the two Megazords stumbled backwards, and were attacked by a blast of electricity.

The Megazords sparked and exploded, as the rangers were ejected and thrown back towards the ground. Abby screamed as she clenched her eyes shut tight, before she came in contact with the ground.

"How can he be so strong?" Daggeron questioned, as he made it back to his feet first

Matoombo surveyed them from above "Stay out of my way," he told them "and I won't hurt anyone! You have my word" he turned away and disappeared.

"Are you guys, okay?" Daggeron asked, as he helped Maddie back to her feet "Abby? You okay?" he added with a little more concern, as he knew full well that she feared heights.

The White ranger nodded in response, she didn't trust herself to speak because she didn't want to hear the quake in her voice, like she could feel her heart hammering in her chest.

"That's strange he said he won't hurt anyone," Vida frowned in confusion

"Yeah, right!" Nick responded, getting back to his feet second "He's lying!"

Xander nodded "Nick's right! He wants to destroy the world, but not hurt anyone?"

"We better split up and find him," Daggeron suggested, pulling Abby to her feet "There's not much time. Let's go!"

And they darted off in different directions.

Vida however didn't move.

Pausing in her run, Abby turned back "Come on V," she called, waving her friend over "We got to find him before it's too late"

"Abby, there's something not right about this" the Pink ranger said "He sounded sincere when he said he wouldn't want to hurt anyone"

"But he can't conquer us, without hurting us" Abby said as she doubled back

Vida hesitated

Abby glanced around to make sure the others had disappeared before turning to Vida "If you want to be sure," she said "We better find him before the others do"

"We?" Vida questioned

"You didn't think I would allow you to go off by yourself did you?"

Vida shook her head, and the two girls hurried off in search of the Terror

**xXx**

"Why do these human resist the darkness?" Matoombo questioned, as he stood on a small hill over-looking the southern side of Briarwood "and cherish each breathe they take, can their magic be that strong?"

The sound of a car coming around the corner, and the voice of a child caused him to turn "My ball!" cried a little boy as he followed the rainbow stripped bouncy toy out into the middle of the road.

"No!" Matoombo panicked, before he threw out his hand and hit the car with a strand of lightning. The vehicle stopped instantly, as the little boy looked up as he nabbed his ball from the ground, hurrying forward Matoombo took the hand of the child and led him from the path of the car "You need to be more careful," he warned the child taking the ball that was offered to him "Now go"

The child didn't seem scared or nervous as he looked up at the 'monster' in front of him "Ok," the child nodded, reaching up and patting the cotton-headed Terror before taking off back across the road.

Matoombo frowned as he watched the little boy disappear, before looking down at the object in his hands "Why did he give me this...thing?" he questioned himself

"It's called a ball," Abby answered, as she and Vida appeared behind the Terror "It's meant for play" she added, holding her hands out for the sphere "Here we'll show you" she took the ball and turned to Vida "You can throw it," she said, throwing it towards her friend

Vida smiled as she caught it "You can spin it" she threw it into the air, as it spun around and landed in Abby's arms.

"You can bounce it," the White ranger said, bouncing it back towards Vida, while Matoombo watched them with a great interest.

"You can also kick it" Vida nodded, dropping the ball and kicking it, but instead of it heading towards Abby, it headed towards Matoombo and hit him in the face.

Both rangers paused, and prepared themselves to run but Matoombo started to laugh instead "Ball" he said

Sighing in relief both rangers exchanged looks and let loose a few giggles themselves "Yeah, that's right" Vida nodded "Ball. Except you're supposed to catch it before it hits you in the face"

Matoombo laughed once more

"You're not like the others, are you?" Vida asked

"What do you mean?" Matoombo asked

"She means you don't want to hurt anyone" Abby spoke up

"I am Matoombo," the Terror responded "Energy warrior of the Underworld"

Vida shook her head "You're not very evil," she pressed "We just saw you save that child from getting hurt. You have a good heart"

"Heart?" Matoombo asked

"Yeah, that thing inside of you that is keeping you alive," Abby pointed out "the same thing that tells you what is right and what is wrong..." she paused "...that stops you from being evil. That's a heart"

Matoombo considered them both for a moment

"My name's Vida, this is Abby" Vida introduced "We're Power Rangers"

"Hello," Matoombo rumbled, reaching to shake Vida's hand. Although the second he had stepped forward, he was blasted backwards by a set of green and red sparks.

_Oh-no_ Abby thought as she spun around to find Nick and Xander running towards them "No!" she shouted, catching Nick's arm as he run past "Nick! Don't, he mean's us no harm!"

"What?" Nick questioned, looking at Abby through his visor "Abby he's one of the Terror's, he's going to destroy us" and he pulled away from her and rushed at Matoombo along with Xander.

"No!" Vida yelled "Stop it!"

Knocking both guys backwards, Matoombo stepped back as both stood both protectively and defensively in front of the two girls, drawing their Magi staff's in the process

"Would you two morph already?" Xander demanded of the pair behind him

"Put the staffs down, now!" Vida ordered them in a firm tone

"Why?" Xander asked

Abby stepped forward and pulled Nick's arm down "Just trust us," she told him

With non-committal groans, Xander and Nick dropped their stances and demorphed.

"I am Matoombo: Conqueror of your world" Matoombo boomed, electing fighting stances from the red and green rangers once more

"See," Nick said, pulling Abby behind him "he's going to conqueror the world; we've got to stop him"

Tugging her hand from his, Abby stepped around Nick once more and held him back "No!" she told him firmly, nodding toward Vida

Nodding once in return Vida stepped towards Matoombo "If you conquer our world you harm all of us," she told him "Me, Abby and that child you just saved..."

Xander and Nick exchanged confused looks; did they just hear that right? A Terror saving a child?

"...You can't conquer us without hurting us," Vida continued "You don't want that! Do you?"

"I must conquer!" Matoombo rumbled

"All right," Abby nodded, turning away from Nick and Xander and standing alongside Vida "Then start with us...we won't even fight you"

"So be it!" Matoombo boomed, raising his sword so that it was level with the two female rangers in front of him

From behind the two females, Nick and Xander took a hesitant step forward

"I will do it!" Matoombo boomed, although he seemed to be hesitating.

Nick and Xander, meanwhile, weren't taking any chances "Abby..." Nick warned, grabbing her hand

"No, stay there" Abby said, shaking him off

"Xander stay back," Vida warned the Green ranger

Xander turned to his friend "V, do either you or Abby know what you are doing here?" he demanded of her

"Stay there!" Vida hissed at him

There was a rumble of energy as the swirling ball of energy from before returned, "What's that?" Xander questioned, as the four rangers looked up

"The electricity I gathered has returned to destroy this world" Matoombo answered

"Please Matoombo, don't do it!" Vida pleaded

Matoombo growled, turned his staff over in his hands as it glowed a faint yellow, before he thrust it into the air and shot a bolt of energy at the hovering ball. There was a minor explosion and the energy ball disappeared.

"Yes!" Abby and Vida laughed high-fiving one another, before turning to the guys either side of them "See! He couldn't do it!"

Xander sighed in relief as he wiped a bead of sweat from his forehead, and Nick pulled Abby in for a hug.

Suddenly the ground beneath their feet rocked as it exploded, Matoombo glowed purple and rolled backwards down the hill back towards to the city.

"No!" Vida shouted

Picking herself up from the floor, Abby looked around "Where the hell did that come from?" she demanded, pulling Nick up beside her.

"I don't know," Vida answered "But we got to help him!" she pointed towards the bottom of the cliff where Matoombo had stopped and was standing opposite two more Terrors.

"Itassis and Gekko," Abby announced, "Come on!" she added, taking off towards the three Terrors.

**xXx**

"Why did you save the humans?" Gekko squawked

"The Master has chosen you to be his vessel," Itassis explained

Gekko glowered "Do you still serve the Master?" he demanded

"No, I do not" Matoombo answered

Grasping his sword Gekko shot forward "You will fall!" he growled

Skidding to separate halts Abby and Vida removed their morphers and morphed straight into Legend warrior "Let's help him!" Vida stated, darting forward. Abby close behind.

"V!" Xander called

"Abs!" Nick yelled

Neither of the girls heeded their calls as they reached Matoombo and Gekko, Vida took the hit of the blade that was intended for Matoombo, while Abby delivered a well-aimed high kick to Gekko's shoulder.

Gekko snarled at the White ranger and slashed his sword upwards, catching her across the stomach and sent her rolling backwards towards Vida, Xander and Nick.

"Girls!" Daggeron exclaimed, as he and the others arrived

"We can't let him do this!" Vida said, shaking her head as Matoombo continued to fight against Gekko. The Energy warrior of the Underworld took a hit to the stomach and was knocked backwards onto the ground a few feet away from the rangers "Matoombo!"

Gekko stood over him "It's over!" he sneered "You will be the master's body, like it or not!"

"I got to do something!" Vida exclaimed, snagging Daggeron's card and calling forward the solar streak train.

It appeared behind Gekko, causing him to take to the skies.

"All aboard," Jenji said, as be popped out of the lamp on Daggeron's shoulder

"Come on Jenji!" Vida said, grabbing the lamp and darting forward. She stopped only to catch Matoombo's arm and help him board the train

Abby stepped forward as the train departed "Vida!" she yelled "I can't believe she just did that!" she added turning to the others

"Nothing V does, surprises me anymore" Chip responded

"I could surprise you," Itassis said, as she approached them from behind "I could have all the answers that you seek"

Abby turned away from the others and faced the second female Terror "Oh, I don't doubt that," she nodded "but there is only one thing that we need to know"

"And that is?" Itassis asked

"Where has Vida taken Matoombo?" Abby answered

**xXx**

After leaving the city limits and entering the magical community, did Itassis answer Abby's question. She was stood in the middle of the circle of rangers, who were now demorphed and waiting for answers.

"Your friend has taken Matoombo to the Dawn dimension," Itassis answered "to the sleeping lake"

"Tell us how to get there," Daggeron quickly responded

Itassis didn't answer him straight away "I am not like the others," she spoke, focusing all her attention on Abby instead of the others "I crave knowledge, not power. I will send you there myself after you tell me what I need to know"

"How do we know you will still help us, after we give you the information?" Chip asked

"As a gesture of good faith I will send one of you to their destination, right now" Itassis answered "But only one. If given the answer that I seek, I will send the others"

Nick nodded "I'll go!" he volunteered

"I should be the one to go," Daggeron also volunteered

"But she's my sister;" Maddie argued "I'll go"

"I'm not afraid! I'll go!" Chip grinned excitedly

Itassis surveyed the six of them "Remarkable," she purred "but I will send...him!" the tip of her finger glowed a blueish green as she pointed it at Xander, and seconds later he disappeared.

**xXx**

Once Xander had disappeared, the rest of the team re-grouped silently questioning what Itassis could possibly want to know.

"What answers could we have that she would want?" Maddie asked

Abby shrugged "I don't know," she answered "But I did believe her when she said that she wasn't like the others"

"How can you be so sure?" Chip asked

"Because there have been a number of times in the past where she has done nothing but help us," Abby replied "She stopped Megahorn the first time he surfaced and attacked you," she looked up at Daggeron "and she also helped stop Serpentina, the day she returned yours and Vida's powers" she added to Nick "Why should now be any different? She is after all the only Terror that I know of that abides by the Rules of Darkness"

The others nodded slowly, Abby had a point

"That still doesn't tell us what she wants from us," Nick pointed out

"Well, ask her" Abby responded "We'll never know until we do"

Daggeron nodded and turned away from his students "All right, what is it that you want to know?" he asked

"A simple answer to a simple question," Itassis replied "We are much more powerful than you, yet time after time you have defeated us. Why is that?"

"We're better than you," Nick responded hotly "How's that for simple?"

"Careful," Itassis warned "the wrong answer will cost you everything"

Chip stepped forward "You want to know why we beat you?" he asked "Here's why...yes, you're more powerful, yes you're bigger, but what we have that you don't is not something no wizard or witch can ever give you"

"No spell can bring it forth," Maddie nodded, as she approached her friend "You can't buy it, or borrow it from somebody else"

"You can't teach it!" Daggeron supplied

"It's standing up for what you believe in," Abby agreed, stepping around her friends "and doing what you're afraid to do"

Stepping up alongside Abby, Nick locked his fingers through hers as he took her hand "Everyone is born with it," he said "they just have to step forward and claim it as theirs. It's in the heart"

"What is it?" Itassis asked

"Courage" Nick answered simply "It's when you put someone else's wellbeing before your own"

"And why would you do that?" Itassis asked

Abby shook her head "You just do," she answered, as the others nodded in agreement.

**xXx**

"Now is the end!" Gekko squawked as he spun his staff in his hand, and stalked towards the two fallen rangers; an inch away from the two the ground exploded beneath his feet and several blurs shot towards him.

"Think again Lizard breath!" Nick yelled, as he landed first in front of his friends, Maddie, Chip, Abby and Daggeron following "You guys all right?"

"I've been better," Vida admitted, getting back to her feet

Gekko glared "Welcome to the dance, shall we?" he asked, disappearing into a blur and attacking them from all sides.

"That's how you wanna play, huh?" Abby growled, pushing herself up and kicking off from the ground. She disappeared into a blur of white and blue and intercepted Gekko as he returned for another attack. The two blurs clashed simultaneously, as the others made it back to their feet.

Sparks flew as both Abby and Gekko reappeared in the quarry their blades crossed, pushing up Gekko took a slash at Abby who jumped backwards, and aimed another high kick at him, and he blocked and attacked her once more causing sparks to flying and Abby to hit the sand a few feet in front of her friends.

"That didn't go as planned," Abby grumbled, as she pushed herself back up onto her feet

"You haven't seen anything yet," Gekko growled, as a burning ball of energy appeared in his hand "Here is my full power!" he threw the energy ball at them, and they were thrown backwards as the blast hit.

Gekko laughed darkly "Sweet!" he nodded, turning to walk away

However, he didn't get far as a crack caused him to stop and turn. The energy blast which had attacked the rangers was disappearing, absorbed into the hand of the figure that stood in front of the rangers "Leanbow!" he growled

"Dad!" Nick yelled, getting back to his feet

"Leanbow!" Maddie exclaimed

Even Daggeron was surprised by the outcome "You're okay!" he nodded

Leanbow smiled as he looked over his shoulder at them "Good job Rangers," he complimented them "Well done son," he added to Nick

"Thanks" Nick nodded

Abby smiled behind her visor

"I'll take it from here," Leanbow stated, turning back to Gekko

"But...I thought you were..." Gekko stumbled over his words, in what appeared to be fear, disbelief and astonishment

Leanbow shook his head as he held up a dark red morpher "I'm not" he said "Magical Source! Mystic Force!" he commanded, a spell seal opened above him and cast downwards as it disappeared Leanbow was left wearing the same armor as Koragg except instead of it being purple, it was a deep read.

"Whoa!" the Rangers gasped

"Burning heart of fire!" Leanbow commanded "Wolf warrior! Defender of truth!"

Gekko glowered "But how?" he demanded

"A combination of good magic," Leanbow answered, before turning to the rangers "Udonna and Takara combined their powers and saved me" he added to the explanation

Abby's smile transformed into a grin

"The world has been kept whole because of these rangers," Leanbow continued, turning back to Gekko

"We're safe because of you" Xander responded

Vida nodded "and we're all safe because of Matoombo"

Abby placed her hand on Vida's shoulder and nodded once in agreement

"How sweet," Gekko squawked "While you lot finish your love fest, I think I'll destroy you!" he prepared his staff and rushed forward

"Not this time!" Leanbow retorted, unsheathing his sword and blocking the staff pushing backwards he stabbed his sword into the ground, spun around and delivered a punch to Gekko's stomach. Still with his back to the Terror, Leanbow pulled the sword from the ground and pulled it across Gekko's stomach causing sparks to fly "In the name of Honor! Blazing storm slash!" he commanded, as the blade of his sword ignited with flames, the flames hit Gekko who sparked dangerously "Check mate!"

"This ended poorly!" Gekko complained, as he tilted towards the ground and exploded

Abby hissed "Ouch! That had to hurt!"

Leanbow placed his sword back into his shield and turned back to the rangers

"Mystic Force!" they each yelled together

"Mystic Force!" Leanbow nodded

**xXx**

Unknown to whether or not Matoombo had made it to the Sleeping Lake or not, the rangers demorphed and congregated around Leanbow, welcoming him back to the Land of the Living; Nick was the first one forward and already embracing his father like any son would, while Vida hung back. It wasn't that she didn't feel up to celebrating, but she was feeling a little empty without the cotton-haired Terror around anymore.

"Hey," Abby said, noticing the Pink ranger's withdrawal "What's wrong? You should be happy" she bounced forward

"I am," Vida nodded, as Abby bounced around her "I'm just really going to miss Matoombo"

Abby stopped bouncing and frowned, before throwing herself at Vida and wrapping her arms around the younger teenager "I miss him too!" she nodded "but think about it...none of this would have happened if you didn't have faith in him, and he hadn't saved that little boy" she smiled

Vida returned the smile and nodded, before enveloping Abby into another hug

"Aw," Abby smiled, as she pulled away before letting loose a scream as Matoombo shot into the sky ahead of them whilst thunder and lightning crashed overhead.

"Matoombo!" Vida cried, as Xander darted forward and pulled her back, as Nick slipped his arms around Abby's waist and pulled her close, as she stared with wide fearful eyes up at Matoombo.

The sky darkened and numerous tentacles exploded from inside him.

Abby whimpered as she turned in Nick's arms and buried her face into his shoulder, in her attempts to block out the horrid sight above her, only to freeze as a deep rumbling voice chilled her to the bone.

"I am here"

"Someone pinch me," Abby mumbled "because I'm ready to wake up now"

"This is not a dream;" Leanbow told her "The Master's returned"

Abby shook her head "Yeah, see, that's not helping" she responded

"You will perish," the Master rumbled "as will Solaris Knight! Have a look into your future!"

Daggeron groaned as he grabbed his head as if in pain.

"Daggeron!" Maddie yelped fear spreading across her face as Daggeron's eyes rolled towards the back of his head, before they refocused and he looked around at his students.

"And then," the Master continued "One-by-one you will fall!" he rose higher into the air "as will your world!" he then swooped down upon them, and disappeared into the sky.

"Now this," Nick spoke, as the Master disappeared "this is bad!"

And with his arms still around her waist, Nick felt Abby tense and took it as a sign that she was becoming edgy. She may have been a ranger before, and had her fair share of final battles. But even he knew that she had never faced anything as remotely bad as what they were about to face with the Master.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh...as Nick said 'This is bad'**

**Two more chapters until Abby's adventure in Briarwood ends, then what will happen to her? Keep reading.**

**One more thing before I go; I'm stuck on a chapter title for the final chapter of this story. Any ideas?**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted © and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 19 July 2011 at 03:49am_


	31. The Final Hour

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note:** _Oh no! It's the second to last episode...what will happen? Keep reading._

**Disclaimer: **_No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. All I own is my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Everything else belongs to its respective seasons and in turn they all belong to Disney._

**Dedications: **_Chapter dedicated too:_ **DJScales, XRanger13, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, Miyu101, Fallingstar22, Kaigirl16** _and_ **10th Squad 3rd Street** _(who has been playing catch up). You guys are brilliant._

* * *

**The Final Hour**

* * *

A low sigh escaped the lips of one small dark-haired female one warm morning in Briarwood as she pinned against the wall behind her "We're supposed to be training," she smiled

"We're always training," grinned the dark-haired male, his arms coiling around her miniature waist and pulling her closer "What's five minutes?" he asked, before he brought their lips together in a soft kiss

"The Master's not going to give is five minutes," the female reminded him, as she pulled back

Nick Russell sighed as he rested his forehead against hers and stared down at her "It's been nearly a week since the Master returned, and I haven't kissed you within the last week, I think that take's priority, don't you?"

"Then I guess five minutes wouldn't kill us" Abby Holloway responded, curling her hands around his neck, and pulling his lips to meet her's again.

**xXx**

"Man! We haven't had a customer in days!" Vida huffed in boredom as she moved across the room towards LeeLee, Chip and Xander.

The blonde was sitting on the stage in front of the turn tables messing around with a pair of glasses "Yeah, and I thought the Underworld was dull" she nodded, removing the glasses

"This has put a serious dent in my social life," Xander agreed, plucking a mini guitar in his hands "How am I meant to pick up customers if there are none?"

Chip looked up from the game in his hands "I thought you were dating Britney?" he asked "Or is one girl too much for you?"

"Ha-ha!" Xander laughed mockingly, as he glowered at the younger teen over his shoulder "Nah, Brit's cool...but I don't think it's going to work"

The red-headed Yellow ranger shook his head and went back to his game, before looking up to the sound of heels clacking on the tiled floor. A customer. Minding her own business the young brunette approached the CD stand before removing a record from the shelf in front of her, she let loose a started scream as Phineas' face loomed behind the shelf.

"Welcome to the Rock Porium!" Phineas grinned, ducking out from behind the stands "My name's Phineas, and I'm here to answer all your musical questions" he presented her with a CD "may I present you with something new? The Bulgarian nose flute orchestra!"

The woman staggered backwards in fright, dropped the record in her hands and flew out of the store almost crashing into Kelly who had appeared on the other side "Sorry!" the red head apologized, although she hadn't done anything wrong.

"She's in a rush," muttered the dark-skinned man, who was with the familiar red head

Kelly nodded as she led him into the store "Morning guys," she smiled at the usual team before introducing them to her companion "Guys, this is Blake. Blake Bradley." she smiled "Blake this is Maddie, Toby, Vida, LeeLee, Chip, Xander and Phineas" she pointed at each person in turn "Blake is an old friend of Abby's" she added to the team, although the rangers knew who he was because Abby had told them so much about him.

Blake waved "Hi," he smiled "So where is the little ball of hyperactive energy?" he questioned

"She's with Nick," Maddie answered "They haven't exactly seen each other all week, and I know Abby wanted to get as much training with him done, before..." she shrugged "...you know"

Kelly smirked "Yeah. Training." she nodded "After a week of being separated? I don't think so!"

**xXx**

Nick pulled back from the kiss, his breathing slightly shaky "It has been more than five minutes" he reminded her

"Mmhmmmm." Abby groaned at the loss of contact, as she brought his lips back to hers, his lips moved with a thoroughness that made her feel weak.

Nick gently pressed her into the wall behind them. Abby sighed, aware of the fact that Nick's parents, her mother and Daggeron were just beneath them inside Rootcore.

Abby stifled a groan, as Nick's hands curled around her hips and he kissed her hungrily; as his fingers disappeared beneath the hem of her shirt and brushed against her stomach, causing her insides to squirm and Goosebumps to spread rapidly.

"Okay, it definitely been more than five minutes," Abby said, as she pulled away, her cheeks flushed and eyes sparkling "and as comfortable as I am, I must insist we finish the little training we have left" she reminded him, slipping back into her 'teacher mode'

Nick groaned as he run his thumb across her jawline "And I _insist_ that you learn how to relax" he smiled

"Unfortunately, I agree with Abigail" a voice remarked, causing both Abby and Nick to pull away from each other quickly, and both evidently embarrassed at being caught turned to see Leanbow standing behind them, arms crossed "Losing this final battle isn't much of an option for any of us!" he reminded the pair.

Abby lowered her gaze and stepped to the side "I think...I'm going to..." she edged towards the door "go find the others now" she offered Nick a weak smile before disappearing through the open door, and headed down the stairs leading into Rootcore.

Udonna, Daggeron, Takara, Claire and Jenji stood around the main table; they looked up as she entered each clearing displaying the same knowing looks upon their features. Feeling the heat rise in her cheeks, Abby ducked out of Rootcore and headed back into town.

Clearly being caught making-out with her boyfriend -and by his father no doubt- was _not_ the highlight of her day.

**xXx**

Abby had barely extracted herself from the tree opposite the Rock Porium, when her morpher jingled alerting her to trouble within the city. Removing the cellphone morpher from her pocket Abby snapped it open and examined the co-ordinates; a Power plant on 3rd street. Ever since the Master had returned several days ago things had been quiet, which was strange given things were never quiet when the fate of the world was at hand; this had actually been the first call out the rangers had had in days, and if Abby was right -which she usually was- there was only three Terrors left, and their silence couldn't have been a good thing.

"Abby!" shouted Vida, as she and the rest of the team -save for Nick- appeared across the road outside the Rock Porium. The five of them grouped and hurried off to the co-ordinates shown on the morphers; they met up with Nick on the way.

**xXx**

"Rangers!" Itassis bellowed, as she faced off against the six core rangers in the courtyard of the Power plant, all of which were morphed in their Legend warrior mode.

"You again!" Nick said, as he skidded to a halt in front of her

Itassis didn't even flinch "By order of the Master I am here to destroy your world," she told them

"And we're here to stop you!" Chip snapped, racing into battle. Itassis growled in annoyance. "Lightning bolt!" Chip commanded, firing his attack at the Terror.

Itassis blocked it "Do not interfere!" she snarled, sending the bolt back towards Chip and knocking him through the air

"Hey!" Maddie yelled, as she, Vida and Abby appeared behind Itassis

"Over here!" Abby hissed

"You're going down for that!" Vida nodded, and the three girls kicked off from the ground, each floating over Itassis and attacking her with their individual powers.

The sheer force of the three attacks knocked the Terror back a few feet but not completely, blocking the attack just like she had with Chip Itassis knocked the three females out of the air and sent them crashing back to the ground.

"Hey!" Xander growled, turning Itassis attention off of the girls and onto him.

"Stop fighting, and just accept your fate!" Itassis purred as she caught his wrists and held him fast

"Never!" Xander yelled

Itassis growled and threw him to the side. Xander spun in the air, stumbled on his feet as he turned back to face the Terror "Vine power!" he commanded, pointing his staff at her

Thick vines wrapped themselves around Itassis before she shattered them and flew over the Green ranger firing lasers from her eyes

"I am one of the Ten Terrors your magic is nothing compared to mine!" Itassis told them as she landed a few feet away

Stepping up in front of his friends protectively, Nick summoned Fireheart and transformed into the Red Dragon Fire Ranger "Come on!" he demanded, landing in front of the Terror

"Impressive!" Itassis nodded, as she blocked an attack from Nick

"Always!" Nick retorted, knocking her backwards

Spinning around, Itassis leveled Nick with her club-like weapon "Try this on for size!" she hissed, firing the weapon and knocking him back a few feet.

Scrambling to their feet Abby and the rest of the team reached their leader and friend within minutes of one another.

"Now will you admit your defeat?" Itassis growled

Maddie shook her head "You said you were only after knowledge!" she snapped "But you're just like the others! Nothing but a puppet of the master!"

"What?" Itassis demanded, as if she couldn't believe what she was being told

"Yeah! And you don't even have the courage to make your own decisions!" Nick nodded

Itassis sighed heavily and turned away "He is right" she murmured, before disappearing

"Wait!" Nick called, but Itassis had gone.

**xXx**

Maddie, Vida, Chip, Xander and Abby gasped as they ventured further into the Magical realm, as magical creatures attempted to salvage what was left of their destroyed homes and food "There's Leanbow," Vida pointed, as she led the others further into village

"Here let me help" Abby smiled as she darted forward to help a pixie woman who was attempting to put out the flames that covered her home, the White ranger held out her hand and was about to summon her snow powers when she was shoved backwards.

Stumbling into her friends, the rangers frowned and turned to the person who had pushed Abby; it was middle-aged elf who had been speaking with Leanbow as they shifted debris from the ground "Leave us!" he told them "We do not need your help! You're not welcome here..."

"But we're the Mystic Force," Maddie reminded him

"Don't you remember us?" Xander asked "We're the protectors, who you love and adore"

The Elf which had pushed Abby advanced on the group on five "I said go!" he shouted at them "Humans do not belong here!"

The rangers exchanged confused looks, what was happening?

"Look around," the Elf demanded "look what happened to our village, our home! Destroyed! Our crops ruined..." he trailed off spotting something over the ranger's shoulders "You..." his voice cracked with fear as he pointed "He's back! The destroyers returned!"

All around them Magical creatures dispersed looking for cover, as the Rangers turned and much to their surprise found Nick standing behind them.

"Nick..." Chip trailed off, as Leanbow assured that head elf that Nick was his son, and no destroyer.

The grin slipped from Nick's face as his eyes glowed purple "Like father, like son" he sneered

"Nick?" Abby murmured "What's going on?" she asked

"You guys missed the show!" Nick responded, as fire blazed within his eyes.

Udonna stepped forward "Bowen, is this true?" she asked

"Yeah!" Nick nodded "and I'm just getting started!" and with an almighty yell he threw an energy blast towards them causing them to duck for cover, as the team continued on its path towards Leanbow.

As the ground beneath his father's feet exploded, Nick laughed darkly and transformed into the familiar purple armor of Koragg.

"The Masters dark magic has given me more power than I ever dreamed," Nick stated "I can't believe you gave it up!"

"Bowen," Leanbow breathed "you have to fight this"

"I'm here to fight you!" Nick hissed, throwing another energy blast at Leanbow -which he blocked as he transformed- before jumping through the air and initiating his attack. "The Mystic force will fall by my sword, starting with the mighty Leanbow"

A purple spell seal opened beneath them and the two disappeared into the ground, it closed the moment they had disappeared.

"Stop!" the five rangers yelled reaching the seal seconds too late.

**xXx**

After what seemed like hours -which had in fact been minutes- a dark seal appeared behind the rangers and Leanbow hit the ground, spinning around the rangers hurried towards him only to stop short as Nick threw out a force field stopping them in their tracks "I'll deal with you after!" he hissed at them

"Nick!" Abby called "Please! This isn't you, you have to fight it!"

Ignoring the pleads of his friends, Nick stalked towards his father "This is the end!" he growled, preparing his sword.

Raising his sword, Leanbow lodged it into the ground and stood weaponless in front of his son "You're right," he nodded "We've battled enough" he de-morphed

"Pick up your sword!" Nick ordered

Leanbow didn't obey "I won't fight you anymore," he answered

"Or perish!" Nick raised his sword above his head, ready to eliminate Leanbow once and for all

The rangers watched with bated breaths, as Abby felt her heart hammer painfully against her rib cage.

"I know you're in there son," Leanbow continued "I love you!"

Nick hesitated "Dad!" he growled, before a cloud of black smoke escaped him, the armor disappeared and he staggered forward into his father's arms. The force field lowered and Udonna joined her husband and son, while the rangers sighed in relief. "I'm sorry, dad. I couldn't help what I was doing"

"It's okay," Leanbow assured him

"Now, I understand what you went through" Nick responded, looking up at his father

"I'm just glad you're back!"

**xXx**

"You have trained my son well, Abigail" Leanbow complimented his son's girlfriend, as she helped Daggeron remove the debris from the destroyed table in the centre of Rootcore "A little too well, if I do say so myself"

Abby shook her head "Yeah, this -" she motioned around the room "was not my fault. I did not train your son to inflict this kind of damage" she admitted "I couldn't even inflict this kind of damage. No this was the power of the master. I believe you of all people know how strong it is" she added over her shoulder

The older gentleman nodded, as Udonna knelt beside him cleaning his wounds from the battle with Nick. Despite having been fully morphed, his head had taken quite a crack to the side of his helmet and there was a huge gash amongst his hair line.

Leanbow sighed heavily "And now that his plan has failed," he said gloomily "I'd hate to think about what he would do next"

"Ow!" Abby yelped, dropping the wood in her hand and putting her finger into her mouth as blood oozed out from a small cut "Splinter!" she whimpered

A cold wind swept throughout Rootcore. Udonna gasped "Something's happened" she said, touching her husband's shoulder "Something horrible"

An icy blue seal appeared in the middle of Rootcore and the Snow prince stumbled out "Help!" he wheezed

"Snow Prince!" Abby squeaked, abandoning her job of cleaning the table and hurrying to the side of the Mystic Master "You're hurt!" she cried dropping to her knees beside him as Daggeron helped him into a sitting position.

"I am here with terrible news," the Snow Prince said "the Master has destroyed our realm. The Magical source has been attacked"

"The Mystic Mother?" Udonna asked, joining Daggeron on the floor as Abby drew back

With a look of confusion Abby and Claire exchanged looks "Who's that?" the blonde asked

"The Empress of all Good magic," Udonna answered, getting to her feet and turning to face her student and niece "Known as Rita in the dark days"

"Whoa, wait a minute!" Abby gasped "Rita? As in Rita Repulsa? The very first evil villain? She is the _reason_ that there are Power Rangers; the very first team of Power Rangers was created to fight her! The Mighty Morphing Power Rangers, my old team-mate Tommy Oliver used to fight for them" she grinned

Udonna nodded "You are familiar with her History," she smiled "but these days she uses her power to fight all that is evil"

"Whoa, magical transformation" Abby muttered

"...her spell sent me here to your realm," the Snow Prince said, as he finished telling them exactly what had happened before he appeared here "but there was nothing I could do to help her"

Abby looked down at him with sad eyes "Your job wasn't to help her," she said "Your job was to come here and warn us, and you did that. The Mystic Mother would be pleased...we will get the Master! Her death will not be in vain!"

"How can you be so sure you will succeed?" Leanbow asked

"Because..." Abby responded "Losing is not an option for me! I'm going to go call the Rangers, we need to be ready" and she left

**xXx**

"There may be a chance that Mystic Mother is still alive" Leanbow said, as he and Daggeron prepared to venture into the realm of the Mystic Mother.

"Let me go with you!" Nick pleaded, as he joined his father and teacher on the opposite side of Rootcore.

Leanbow considered him for a moment, before shaking his head "No, Daggeron and I will handle this"

Touching her son's shoulder Udonna smiled and approached her husband, as Abby popped up behind Nick bound her arms around his waist and rested her head on his shoulder.

"It seems that we're always saying goodbye," Udonna said, as Daggeron, Nick and Abby extracted themselves from the little privacy the two had.

Leanbow touched her face softly "I promise, this time will be the last" he nodded "Nick," he turned to his son "I'm counting on you to take care of things while I'm gone"

"But I can help you!" Nick protested, pulling away from Abby and approaching his parents

"You're needed more here," Leanbow told him

Daggeron removed his laser lamp and presented it to Nick "Keep an eye on Jenji" he said

"Great, I'm a cat sitter" Nick complained, taking the lamp.

Leanbow and Daggeron smiled and left boarding the Solaris Streak train and leaving the human dimension.

"I'll never be as good as him, will I?" Nick questioned himself as they left

Udonna smiled and turned to face her son "You're not your father," she told him

Nick sighed, before turning to Abby as their morphers jingled. Snapping the cellphone morpher open, Abby held it up as Xander's voice issued over the device "_We've got big trouble in the city, guys!"_

"We'll meet you there!" Abby responded, as she and Nick headed for the exit.

**xXx**

Upon reaching the city the rangers became aware that the 'big trouble' was none other than Black Lance and his chariot.

"The Titan Megazords not going to do much against him," Abby pointed out, as the others grouped around her and Nick "You're going have to go Manticore!"

The others hesitated; going Manticore Megazord meant leaving her behind.

"What about you?" Nick asked, turning to face his girlfriend

Abby smiled at their concern "There is only two Terrors left," she answered "I'm willing to bet that Sculpin is around here somewhere. I'll go find him, you deal with Black Lance"

"Abby that's suicide!" Xander argued

"Do you have a better idea?" Abby asked "I'm not just going to stand around, while you guys have all the fun. Now go!"

With heavy sighs the others backed off and fell into formation "Ready?" Nick asked

"Ready!" the others followed

"Legendary Source! Mystic Force!" five out of six commanded, once morphed five of them took to the Manticore Megazord, as Abby darted off to look for Sculpin.

**xXx**

"This world will soon be ours!" Sculpin growled, as he stood beneath the battle between Black Lance and the Rangers. He was oblivious to the fact that only five rangers fought his friend, and the sixth was right behind him.

"The other Terrors have followed the Master and been destroyed," Abby retorted, making herself known "Why should your fate be any different?" she questioned

Sculpin growled, although he didn't turn to face her, he responded quite quickly "You sound like that traitor Itassis. Our fate is not to question, but to obey the Master" he said, before spinning around quickly to face her "Now you will witness his might!" he brandished his staff and darted forward

Abby tightened the grip on her Lion staff, and met him halfway, their staffs clashed as Sculpin twisted his and knocked Abby's feet out from under her, the White ranger rolled over before looking up and flipping backwards as Sculpin's staff came down towards her. She landed back on her feet, and ducked as the Terror's staff flew overhead, twirling the staff she made a stabbing motion towards Sculpin who blocked, before flipping over backwards to avoid another attack.

Once landed, Sculpin fired his staff several times at the annoying pest before him, as Abby cartwheeled to the side to avoid the attacks. Landing on her feet, she spun in a 360 circle and lifted her staff "Flurry of Snow!" Abby commanded thrusting her Snow staff at the Terror as a blast of snow and ice shot across the courtyard towards him.

Sculpin run forward, dodging the blasts as he came, inches away from Abby he jumped into the air and kicked her in the chest knocking her backwards some more.

Abby groaned as she hit the ground just short of a pile of rubbish, however before she could recover and get to her feet the ground around her exploded and she was thrown into the air by the force of the blast.

Laughing darkly, Sculpin stalked forward and grabbed her arm as he hauled her to her feet "Get up! You pathetic waste of magic!"

"Who you calling a pathetic waste!" Abby snapped "Your magic has been wasted for years down in that stupid pit you call a home, doing nothing but waiting around for your destruction!" she hissed as Sculpin's grip tightened on her wrist and he twisted it forcibly but not enough where it would snap, but that didn't stop the words as they tumbled out of her mouth "You really think that the Master will reward you if you destroy us? The Master doesn't care about you! He's using you! When this is all over, he will destroy you, and you want to know why? Because when we are gone -" she said referring to her and the other rangers "- you and Black Lance will become his rivals! There can only be one ruler of this world, and he is not willing to share it!"

"You lie!" Sculpin hissed

Abby shook her head "No! I've seen it happen, witnessed it many times before now..." she explained, but before she could continue there was an explosion from overhead. Looking over her shoulder, Abby shrieked as the Manticore Megazord exploded and her friends were ejected to the point of where they crash landed a few feet away "Rangers!" she yelled, as the smoke cleared around her friends, and she could clearly see that they had demorphed on impact.

Tightening the grasp on her staff once more, Abby spun back to face Sculpin "If you're not willing to face the Master yourself then you leave us no choice!" she slashed at him with her staff, only for Sculpin to deflect the attack, rake his own staff across her stomach and kick her foot out from underneath him.

Spinning through the air, Abby hit the ground a few feet away, but managed to get back to her feet. However, Sculpin hadn't finished with her, pushing her words out of his mind the Terror slashed up with his staff and fired several bolts of energy at the White ranger knocking her backwards through the air, and sent her crashing into the side of a building.

"Abby!" Maddie and Vida yelled

Falling forwards onto her stomach, Abby de-morphed and looked up at Sculpin through her eyelashes.

Sculpin laughed as he slammed his staff into the ground "At last!" he growled "Oh how the mighty Mystic Force has fallen! There is no one to help you now!" and drawing back his staff he thrust it out towards the fallen rangers, who covered themselves as a blast of energy flew towards them.

"No! Stop!" Jenji yelled, as he appeared in the line of the blast and took the hit for himself.

"Jenji!" Maddie cried, as the cat disappeared seconds before he hit the ground

Turning his attention from the younger Mystics, Sculpin stalked towards Abby "Come with me, _Chosen One_!" he snarled

Abby pushed herself up and scrambled backwards away from the advancing Terror, she had no intentions of going _anywhere_ with him! "MOM!" she screamed, and before she realized what she had said a blinding White light streaked between Sculpin and the White ranger, causing the Terror to stumble backwards in surprise and Abby to cover her hand at the sheer brightness of the light.

When the light subsided Takara stood before the two Terrors and her daughter.

"There is nothing you can do, _Spirit!"_ Sculpin growled "You are already dead! Stand aside!"

"I may be dead," Takara responded "But I can still protect my daughter from those who harm her" and holding out her hands an orb of energy and power appeared, and the spirit threw it out towards Sculpin, but was blocked as Black Lance appeared and raised his shield. As the ball of white and blue energy disappeared, Black Lance proceeded to blast Takara with his lance; the blast hit the spirit who disappeared instantly.

"No!" Abby screamed as her mother disappeared "What did you do her!" she demanded, as Sculpin reached her once more and wrapped his hand around her upper arm.

Sneering down at the Snow Ninja, Sculpin addressed his companion behind him "Black Lance! Rid the surface world of these pesky rangers!" he ordered, before slamming his staff into the ground and disappearing along with Abby through a dark seal.

"No!" the others yelled, as they reached Abby position seconds too late. Both Sculpin and Abby were gone.

Black Lance laughed darkly as he advanced upon the five remaining rangers "You're precious _Chosen One_ is gone!" he taunted "and now it is your turn!"

As they glared up at the second to last remaining Terror, one thought passed throughout the five remaining rangers...

...This was their Final Hour.

* * *

**A/N: Uh-oh...What does this mean? Initially I planned for Takara to step in, save her daughter from being taken, but it didn't seem to fit. So instead I had him take Abby, well...why not take one of the strongest rangers? Without Abby the team is not at their fullest capability are they?**

**Anyway, this is the second to last chapter...AND it is your last chance to tell me what you want to happen to Abby at the end of next chapter.**

**As you will have noticed, I removed the two Author's Notes from the main body of this story; and that has messed up the review system. But I would just like to say that you CAN review as normal, but it will have to be done annyomously rather than logging in. Sorry for any confusion this has caused. I didnt expect this to happen.**

**Leave your answers in a review.**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to me xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 20 July 2011 at 07:20pm_


	32. Fate's End

_Abby Holloway Series_

_Mystic Force: Return of the Snow Ranger_

_By xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

**Author's Note: **_I apologize for any inconvenience that I have caused with the reviews. I didn't realize that would happen if I had I wouldn't have deleted the Author's Notes. Alas, we have found a way around it by reviewing anonymously, which you will also have to do for this chapter. Otherwise thank-you to all who PMed me their reviews, you're truly dedicated readers and Abby and I appreciate your support._

**Disclaimer:** _No copyright infringement intended in the making of this series. All I own is my OCs and anything unrecognizable. Everything else belongs to its respective seasons and in turn they all belong to Disney._

**Dedications:** _Chapter dedicated too:_ **DJScales, Dean Winchesters Baby Girl, BeckyBoo12221, Kaigirl16, Miyu101, Fallingstar22, Kamen Rider Lynx, Maythepowerprotecttheplanet, RPM Shadow** _and_** Razmend.**_ Thank-you for a supporting Abby throughout her Mystic Force adventure, we've had some ups and downs, but we've made it. Here is the last chapter...I hope you enjoy it._

_I don't normally do a chapter from anyone other than Abby's POV, but I for this chapter, I will make an exception. Look out for the references to Abby._

* * *

**Fate's End**

* * *

_World peace, like community peace, does not require that each man love his neighour; it requires only that they live with mutual tolerance, submitting their disputes to a just and peaceful settlement. ~ Unknown._

* * *

"Now you will fall," Black Lance thundered, as he continued to stalk towards the fallen five rangers "Just like your annoying team-mate!"

Pushing himself to his feet Nick glowered angrily at the Terror ahead of him, he had taken Takara away from Abby, and in turn helped Sculpin take his girlfriend "Now you've made me mad," he sneered, stalking forward and morphing through the help of a spell seal as opposed to his morpher, "You're going down!" he growled, removing his magi staff and running full out towards Black Lance.

Throwing out his lance, the Terror stepped back in surprise as Nick just continued forwards as the blasts did nothing to stop him.

Jumping into the air, Nick slashed down with his sword and destroyed the shield which blocked him as if it were nothing.

"My shield!" Black Lance yelled in disbelief

"Fireheart!" Nick called, as he landed back on his feet a few meters in front of Black Lance. The dragon swooped in and knocked Black Lance off balance, before settling down behind Nick.

With a growl, Black Lance got back to his feet "Your dragon will not save you this time!" he sneered, blasting Nick once more with his lance.

Covering Nick with his wings, Fireheart deflected the attack as he glowed a brilliant golden colour. When the light subsided, and the smoke cleared Black Lance and the other rangers were surprised to find Nick still standing there, this time wearing his Red Dragon Fire Ranger armor seeing as he had bonded with Fireheart amidst the explosion.

Once more Black Lance attempted to attack Nick with his lance, and once again Nick run straight through. Reaching the Terror, the red ranger threw him into the air and followed, flipping over and planting a well-aimed kick to the back and sending him crashing back to Earth. The battle continued for a few more moments, before Nick disbanded with Fireheart and returned to his normal ranger form "You guys want in on this?" he asked over his shoulder

"Yeah!" the other four rangers nodded

"Do it for Abby!" Vida grinned, removing her morpher "Ready?"

"Ready!"

"Magical Source! Mystic Force!" the four morphed into the respective colors, and running into battle against the Terror who had struck fear into the hearts of every civilian in Briarwood from the moment he and the rest of his 'team' had arrived. The same Terror which had a hand in destroying Itassis, the same Terror which had -undoubtedly- agreed to the destruction of Matoombo, but he was also the same Terror which had a hand in kidnapping Abby by blasting Takara to god only knew where.

Using their respective magic to knock Black Lance back a few steps, the five rangers re-grouped "Thanks for joining the party" Nick nodded, as they fell into line alongside him.

The others nodded, before the five of them took to the sky "Mystic Spell Seal!" they commanded, attacking Black Lance as one. Once landed, the five turned away from the Terror as he exploded, finally gone.

**xXx**

She could feel the hard grains of sand beneath her cheek as she lay face down on the ground, every inch of her ached, but she did not stir as angry howls echoed all around her. Something had happened in the surface world she was sure of it, why else would Sculpin be so angry? Cracking open her eyes a fraction of an inch, Abby surveyed the room in which she had been discarded, she was back in the pit...the Underworld.

_Great_ Abby thought, freezing as thunderous foot falls approached her _today is just not my day!_

"I know you are awake!" Sculpin hissed at her "tell me...how is it you annoying Rangers are able to destroy us. We are the Ten Terrors!"

Abby pushed herself shakily to her feet and tilted her head back to look up at Sculpin "Because we fight for all that is good in the world!" she yelled "the Master may have destroyed the Mystic Mother, and he may be able to devour all good magic, but we Rangers fight with our hearts! We fight for things that you Terrors will never be able to understand!" she stated "We each have a reason to fight...there is one power that we have that you don't! One thing that you will never be able to take from us because it is a never ending! People say it comes from the heart," she paused, lowering her gaze and clutching a small pendent which hung around her neck "that it is always with us. It is a power that you cannot see, a power that comes from deep within..."

"What is it?" Sculpin growled impatiently

"Love!" Abby answered simply, turning her gaze back to him "Love for friends. Family. And the citizens of Briarwood are all that we rangers need to keep fighting. You may knock us down, but time and time again we get back to and we continue fighting! That is because each time that we are knocked down it just fuels our determination, our passion, it gives us the courage to continue fighting!" she continued, her voice rising "It is because we have something that is worth fighting for!" she yelled.

At her yell the entire cavern shook as the walls crumbled and debris tumbled down from the high ceiling. The stone in which Sculpin had been using as a two way mirror shook and cracked in two as it fell from its plinth, as Sculpin glowered at Abby as the tremor continued to rock the room.

**xXx**

Thunder crashed as streaks of red flashed through the sky, turning to the sound of the noise the five rangers took off to investigate "What's that?" Nick asked, as he run ahead of the group

"It's him," Vida answered, reaching her team-leader within seconds as an octopus like creature descended from the sky in front of them "the Master!"

"Where's Daggeron and my father?" Nick yelled

The Master laughed "Right here," he rumbled, throwing out a golden light which transformed into the lifeless body of Daggeron's ancient mystic mode.

"Daggeron!" Maddie cried, running forward and falling to her knees beside her teacher "Daggeron!"

"And Leanbow!" the Master continued, as another golden light transformed into the lifeless body of Leanbow.

"Dad!" Nick yelled, staring at his father as he landed like a rag doll in the debris of the destroyed building "This can't be!" he murmured "all we've done was in vain! All this time! Finding my dad!" he fell to his knees beside his father, as Maddie sobbed into Daggeron's armor, while Vida felt her legs buckle from beneath her and Xander lowered to her to the ground clutching her tightly in his arms. The only one left standing was Chip...and he too did not believe what he was seeing.

"Nothing can stop me from bringing darkness and despair to this world!" the Master rumbled, as he hovered over the rangers

Pushing himself to his feet Xander turned on the Master "What could you possibly gain from destroying our whole world?" he demanded

"Your world is now my world!" the Master hissed, as four red tentacles wrapped themselves around Xander, Vida, Maddie, Chip and Nick and lifted them off the ground "You want to see what my world will look like?"

And he opened his jaws as he sucked in time and space.

**xXx**

Abby staggered to her feet, and stared wide-eyed around the room.

The entire pit had been destroyed, the stone had been destroyed, the many caverns which had once held Hidiacs were blocked and Sculpin lay buried beneath the rubble - unmoving.

She had done this...this mess, this destruction...she had caused it. Unknowingly she had tapped into her Earth powers and used them to cause unspeakable damage to the Underworld, and in the process she had seemingly struck Sculpin down.

Turning to the sound of footsteps, Abby gave a startled gasp as she ducked behind a near-by stone as Itassis entered the room, her eyes glowing like they normally did. But for some reason she did not look angry at the sight of her decimated home "I know you are here, White Ranger" she called, surveying the room "You do not have to hide. I will not harm you."

"That's what you said last time," Abby answered "you said you only craved knowledge, but you still appeared a few hours ago to destroy us"

"And within that time between then and now," Itassis responded "I have spent in the land of the dead...you were right, Good magic will prevail. You just have to know where to look and when to believe"

A small smile came to Abby's face as she stood from behind the stone in which she had hidden "If you were destroyed," she started "how is it that you are back?"

"With a little help from my friend," Itassis answered "Necrolai" she turned to the bat, who was stood in the opening to another part of the cavern.

"Are you okay?" Necrolai asked as she approached Abby, holding the younger woman in her arms

Abby nodded, her head was spinning and she felt like she was about to throw up. This was too much to take in all at once, she had heard for evil changing teams, but this...this was...she didn't know what this was "But I don't understand..." she murmured

"Itassis was the only who showed me any kindness," Necrolai answered "so I revived her"

"You can bring spirits back from the dead?" Abby asked, her voice barely above a whisper

Necrolai nodded "It is the perks of being the Queen of the undead" she answered "Why, what is it child?" she asked, using her fingers to brush Abby's fringe from her face

Abby hesitated, was it possible that Necrolai would be able to revive her mother? She sighed _the dead is best left where it is_ she thought miserably "Nothing," she answered, shaking her head sadly "I would like to go home now" she added, looking from Necrolai and up at Itassis

"Of course," Itassis nodded "You go. I will join you"

Necrolai nodded, and holding Abby close to her the bat disappeared with the White ranger, while Itassis used her club to destroy the last of her home, and the body of her now dead enemy.

**xXx**

"We're back!" Chip exclaimed, as he hit the ground beside Maddie as they returned from the 'future'.

A future which was run by the forces of darkness, a future that the Master would create if he was able to destroy them.

Around him all his friends lay panting as if they had just run a marathon, when in fact they had merely been drained of their magic.

"Yeah," Nick nodded "now our magic is gone for good!" he said, pushing himself to his feet and turning to face the Master as he approached them menacingly.

"Look what you have done to me!" the Master rumbled darkly "You will pay for this!" and he threw out several tentacles at the rangers, all of which froze instantly and crumbled away into dust as an ice blue spell seal appeared, as Claire, Udonna and the Snow Prince appeared between the rangers and the Master "What?"

Vida gasped "Snow Prince?" she called

Nick sighed in relief as he reached his mother's side "Mom!"

"Claire!" Xander called to the apprentice, as he reached her "You have powers!"

Claire beamed "Yes! Mystic Mother made me a full sorceress!"

"Liar!" the Master growled "I destroyed the Mystic Mother!"

"No, just before you attacked Mystic Mother," the Snow Prince answered "she cast a spell and turned herself into energy"

"A few magic tricks will not stop me!" the Master hissed "I will return to the depths, and gather my strengths!"

There was another blast of cold air, and a familiar voice caused the rangers to turn in surprise "I'm afraid that won't be possible..."

The Master growled as he turned to face the source of the voice, and a gasp rippled throughout the rangers as Abby stopped a few feet away from them.

"Abby..." Chip grinned

"...I hate to be the bearer of bad news," Abby continued "but your pit no longer exists"

"No longer exist?" the Master repeated angrily

Itassis and Necrolai joined Abby, as she faced the Master "What she means is you no longer have a place to dwell in your darkness!"

"Itassis!" the Master exclaimed "You're alive? Where is Sculpin?"

Itassis touched Abby's shoulder "He is no more!" she answered "It would seem we underestimated the power of the Chosen One. Her control over Earth is stronger than anything we could ever imagine. It was with her determination and passion to protect the people of this world that she found the power to not stop Sculpin, but to destroy him!"

The younger Mystics listened with keen interest, as they learned that Abby -their hyperactive little Abby- had taken on a Terror all by herself, and walked away unarmed.

"But I am your Master!" the Master growled

"Well this puppet has cut the strings!" Itassis responded, leveling the Master with her club-like weapon and firing an energy blast which collided with the master.

As the ground around the master exploded and he was engulfed by thick black smoke, the rangers cheered and hugged one another.

Catching Nick's gaze, Abby smiled as she pulled away from Necrolai and run straight into his arms burying her face into his shoulder. Nick caught her wrapping his arms around her shoulders and holding her close, seemingly afraid that if he let her go, she would disappear again.

"The Master has gone for now," Itassis spoke, interrupting the celebration and reunions "but he will be back," she turned and surveyed the White and Red rangers, as tears glistened on Abby's cheeks "tell me White Ranger, why do you shed tears?" she asked, catching a single tear as it rolled down off of Abby's face.

Abby wiped her own tears and turned to the Terror "We lost family today" she answered "Daggeron, Leanbow..." she listed "and my mom. Losing was never an option, But..." she paused

"But?" Itassis pressed

"Losing them was never an option either," Abby answered

Itassis turned away from the Snow Ninja "That is not something I can help you with," she said sadly

"My mom can!" LeeLee announced as she arrived on scene

Necrolai gasped and turned to her daughter "LeeLee!"

"You can do anything you want, Mom!" the blonde encouraged "You always could! Do it mom! I believe in you"

"All right," Necrolai nodded, turning to the lifeless bodies of Leanbow and Daggeron "I will try to revive them!" she approached the rangers, shared a long look with Abby before opening her arms wide and blasting both Leanbow and Daggeron with purple energy. There was backlash of power, and Necrolai hit the ground on her stomach as she sparked dangerously.

As LeeLee attended to her mother, the rangers and Udonna gasped as Leanbow and Daggeron staggered to their feet.

"Look!" Maddie breathed, as the smoke cleared and the two men ventured forward. She smiled as Daggeron enveloped her in a hug, and Leanbow was met by his family.

"Hey! Don't forget about me!" Jenji cried, as he bounced into view

Abby smiled as she watched the interaction between Nick and his parents, but couldn't help the stabbing pain in her chest as she thought of her mother, would she ever see her again?

"Mom?" LeeLee's terrified voice caught the rangers' attention, as each of them turned in her direction; her mother lay on the ground sparking dangerously. Reaching out to touch her mother, LeeLee drew back as she emitted a golden glow before transforming into a slim, brown-haired woman; making it back to her feet Necrolai turned to her daughter and embraced her.

Xander grinned "LeeLee's mom is hot!" he nodded

However, the reunion was cut short as the ground shook violently and the Master returned, bigger than ever and ready for more. "Quite the reunion," he rumbled, as he bore down upon them "sorry I have to destroy it!"

"Rangers," Udonna turned to her team "our magic is gone"

"I got an idea," Jenji butted in "Let's all run!"

Abby rolled her eyes "You know? He takes the phrase 'Scaredy Cat' to a whole new level" she commented

"I'm through running," Nick spoke "I've found my real family..." he turned to his parents, before turning to Abby and his friends "I found my home. No more running" he walked forward "Stay and fight!" he yelled

With a simple nod Abby followed him forward, and linked her fingers through his as she looked up at him "Stay and fight!" she repeated

"Yeah!" Vida agreed "We fight!" and she led the rest of the team forward

The Master laughed "So be it!" he nodded "You are powerless now, victory is already in hand!"

"Let's show the Master what real courage is!" Nick stated "Even without magic!"

The others nodded

"Without Magic, Mystic ones?" asked a voice, and the Mystic mother loomed into view "You are never without Magic, you just have to know where to find it"

Maddie frowned "Never without magic? What does she mean by that?"

But the others were just as confused as she was...

...that was until a familiar voice shouted out to them "Maybe she meant us!" and there walking towards them from the city of Briarwood was Toby, Kelly and a few other citizens.

"Or maybe she meant us!" Phineas' voice joined in as he stood on the edge of the forest surrounded by a few other Magical creatures

The rangers stood dumbfounded at what was happening around them

"I talked to some people from the city," Toby went onto explain "and I told them that the forest and the ones that live there, are not the ones we need to fear!"

Phineas nodded "I spoke the same truth to the ones in the forest," he explained "either we stay the way we were and perish, or we stand together and fight the real evil!" he pointed towards the master

"Power Rangers," Toby spoke once more "You have fought all year for us, your magic is used up..." he smiled "Now let us give you some of our magic"

The rangers smiled as both the human realm and the magical realm came together as one; joining hands over them and fuelling them with the magic they needed to defeat the darkness.

Kelly nudged her sister, as she appeared beside her "I love you, kiddo" she murmured

"I love you too," Abby responded, she may have lost Takara to the Master but she still had Kelly, and by damned was the Master going to take that way.

"Together!" the citizens of Briarwood and the dwellers of the Magical community said, as a golden glow surrounded those within the middle of the crowd "We believe in Magic!" still chanting the word 'magic' each of them pulled back to reveal the newly morphed Mystic Force.

Kelly grinned as she drew back along with Udonna and Claire and witnessed the Master's final moments against the Power Rangers. She had heard many times of Abby's final battles, but this was the first that she had witnessed firsthand.

"Wolf Warrior!" Leanbow stated

"Solaris Knight!"

"White Mystic Ranger!"

"Green Mystic Ranger!"

"Pink Mystic Ranger!"

"Blue Mystic Ranger!"

"Yellow Mystic Ranger!"

"Red Mystic Ranger!"

"We call forth the Magic together as one!" the rangers continued simultaneously "United for all time! Power Rangers Mystic Force!"

The Master glowered at them from the skies "Give me that Magic!" he demanded

"You got it!" the Rangers obeyed, summoning their magic and blasting it through the air towards the Master.

"I devour it! But still it comes!" the Master complained, as he continued to eat away at the magic the rangers were supplying "It's too much!" he yelled, as his entire body expanded with the amount of good magic inside him.

"It's working!" Nick pointed out "Keep going! There is no end to our magic!"

Kicking off from the ground, the rangers took to the air and became level with the Master "Full power!" they each commanded, pooling all of their magic to their core and force feeding it to the Mutant freak in front of them.

"I cannot take anymore! I have devoured all I can!" the Master roared, before a bright golden light consumed him and he exploded.

"Mystic Force!" the rangers yelled, as they returned to the ground as the Master exploded into millions of magical sparkles. As the citizens of Briarwood -both human and magical- cheered at the destruction from the ground. Claire hugged LeeLee. Kelly hugged Udonna. Their friends...no, no...Their Family had done it, against all odds they had banded together and brought peace back to the Human realm. They had done the impossible by combining the magical realm and the human realm together and in turn learned the true meaning of working together.

Once back on the ground the rangers demorphed and walked through the crowd of cheering citizens, reaching the end of the crowd, the rangers enveloped one another in hugs at their success, as Nick and Abby found one another again amongst the others; they stared at one another for a long moment, neither believing that it was over, before Nick pulled her close, his lips crashing onto hers.

**xXx**

It was over.

Another year had gone. The battle had been won, and now the rangers were finally able to move on from the crime fighting and start new.

Nick and his parents were leaving Briarwood. They were going to visit Nick's adoptive parents and fill them in on everything that had happened in the past year.

Xander, Vida, Madison and Chip were staying in Briarwood. They still had family here, jobs at the Rock Porium, and they were in no hurry to leave all that behind.

As for Abby? She had just signed a 6 week contract deal to ride for Factory Blue.

"I can't believe it!" the hyperactive Snow Ninja squealed as she jumped up and down clapping her hands, while Blake and Kelly laughed at her eagerness "6 weeks with Factory Blue!"

Kelly smiled shaking her head, as she handed the confirmation letter to Blake and turned back to her sister "I guess we better go prep your bike then, huh?" she suggested

Abby nodded, before halting in her jumping "Wait! Where's Nick?" she asked

"Uh, last time I saw him he was outside," Kelly answered, pointing over her shoulder "Hey! Where you going?"

"Be right back!" Abby responded, disappearing outside. She took the stairs two at a time and hurried across the road "Hey, guess what? Guess what?"

Nick chuckled as he rounded his bike and caught his bouncing girlfriend around the waist "What?" he asked

"I just signed a 6 week contract to ride for Factory Blue," Abby answered

Nick grinned knowing full well how much Abby had wanted to ride for Factory Blue four years ago, but had to decline the position because of her commitment to her Ranger duties in Blue Bay. He also knew that she had watched one of her friends take the position at the end of Ninja Storm, while she had gone on to teach at the Snow Ninja Academy "I'm really happy for you!" he told her, kissing her forehead

"So..." Abby trailed "what now?" she asked

"What do you mean?" Nick questioned, confusion setting in

Abby shrugged "You know? Us? What about us?" she asked, the one thing she had been dreading about the end of her Mystic Force adventure was what she had Nick were going to do. They had only been together a few months, but she didn't want to let him go. She loved him...although she hadn't told him yet.

"Well, I'm willing to make it work" Nick responded "If you are"

"Does that mean you'll come back?" Abby asked

Nick stared at her for a moment "Do you want me to come back?"

Curling her hand behind his neck, Abby pulled him in and kissed him "Come back for me!" she told him, their lips millimeters apart.

Nick smiled as he kissed her again "Always!" he responded, before pulling away. He removed his baby blanket from the pouch behind his seat and handed it over "Will you hold onto this?" he asked

"Sure," Abby nodded, taking the red blanket and clutching it close

Nick nodded kissed her once more, before leaving on his bike.

Abby smirked as she watched him leave, before looking down at the blanket in her arms. Yep, there was definitely something about that guy that she couldn't ignore.

Appearing behind her sister, Kelly wrapped her arms around her shoulders "Aww," she cooed, having witnessed the goodbye "that was so cute!" she teased

"Shut up!" Abby grumbled, shoving her sister back

Kelly laughed "So, is he coming back?" she asked

Abby smiled as she held up the blanket, and nodded. "But in the meantime?" she spoke, snagging the car keys from her sisters pocket "I'm driving!" and she bolted across the road towards the car.

Kelly following close behind.

* * *

**A/N: See there was a reason for Blake's appearance.**

**Unfortunately this is the end of Mystic Force. I wish I could continue but sadly there is no more series. But good news: Abby will be returning in Operation Overdrive. I hope you check it out, and continue to support Abby through that as you have Ninja Storm, Dino Thunder and Mystic Force.**

**Review (please)**

**~*Kara*~**

_All OCs and anything unrecognizable is copyrighted (c) and belongs to moi xXxKaraBeckerCutterxXx_

_Chapter updated 21 July 2011 at 06:54pm_


End file.
